Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival
by Left-Winged Seraph
Summary: Two years have passed since Sora's last adventure led him to overcome the impending threat of Xemnas. After a pleasant surprise in the form of a scroll within a bottle, a new adventure awaits the Destiny Island trio as Kairi's true origins come to light.
1. Exordium

A/N: Well, this is the first fic I've posted in a long time, and if you've been following my blog you'll understand why I've finally decided to start posting it. While this fic isn't finished, I'm hoping I'll have the majority of it completed by the time the chapter posting catches up with where I am currently. The scheduling will be as follows regarding updates for this fic: one new chapter every Friday. Some weeks I may take off due to constraints or other reasons, but I will try to get a chapter out for you every week.

Disclaimer: Excluding any original characters/settings/etc, all content of the Kingdom Hearts universe is copyright of Square-Enix and Disney. I claim no ownership over any of their creations in any way, shape of form.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**_Exordium_

Riku propped a leg up onto the paopu tree he was occupying, resting an arm on his knee as he continued staring out over the horizon—the sun had gotten lower as daylight continued to dim. It was after this realization that Riku heard the scampering of another pair of feet from behind him, to which he smiled. Only one person could emulate such a high-spirited jog. This prediction of Riku's had confirmed itself as the energetic brunette hopped over the trunk of the paopu tree before leaning against it, placing his hands behind his head in the patented fashion the protagonist was known to have done millions of times before. Although the Key Bearer had evidently made his presence known—despite being uninvited—Riku made no effort to voice a hello. Neither had made eye contact, no verbal gesture of greeting, or even a pat on the back to show their acknowledgment of the other's arrival; they were both well beyond that. Both simply stared off into the distance until one of them felt the need to voice a thought.

"Nothing's changed, huh," Riku was the first to speak.

"Nope. Nothing will," Sora agreed.

Both teenagers remained uniform in both their gaze and position as they sat in silence for another moment, simply taking their time with their discussion. As far is both of them knew, they had the rest of eternity to reflect on all of the journeys they had undergone since that night about a year ago.

"What a small world," Riku's lips avoided a smile.

Sora's eyes darted to the side, catching Riku in his peripheral vision. "But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah," Riku replied.

Sora's mind began to cloud for a moment. There had been many new truths along the way that made themselves known as each of their journeys came to an end, but there had still been one mystery Sora couldn't quite understand: the voice that spoke to him when he had first come into contact with the Keyblade—although be it a dream. Its words had given him hope and the courage to rise up against the Darkside heartless that had assaulted him. He didn't entirely understand the meaning behind the words the voice spoke at the time they were first told to him, but even now there was still one last riddle that remained unsolved.

Sora tilted his head upward, finally breaking the physical deadlock that seemed to brew between the two of them. "Hey Riku… what do you think it was—the door to the light?"

Riku chuckled, half in surprise, half in disappointment. Taking Sora's newly animated responses as his cue, he hopped off the tree and turned to face Sora directly. He raised his right hand and gently prodded Sora's chest, pointing at his heart. "This."

Sora stared aimlessly in confusion for a moment, trying to comprehend the ambiguity behind Riku's answer. For a question that he had purposely tried to make simple, Riku sure found a way to effectively complicate it. Sora surrendered his pride and inquired further about his friend's conclusion. He placed his own hand toward his chest. "This?"

Riku smiled. "Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

Sora's expression deepened in confusion; Riku definitely wasn't making any more sense to him. But knowing Riku, that was probably the intention behind his choice of words. He was always like that, boasting whatever intellectual superiority he had over Sora. Perhaps someday, Sora thought, he'd understand just what Riku meant by his explanation. But for the moment, Sora could only do what came naturally to him. He simply smiled.

"Sora! Riku!" a female voice called from the distance.

Both males turned their heads as they watched Kairi make her way toward their location. She held something within her grasp, a bottle it seemed. Both Riku and Sora waited in anticipation to see what their young heroine had discovered.

"Hey… what's up?" Sora looked down at the vessel she was holding.

Kairi fumbled with the container for a moment, trying to figure out the contents before lifting it, offering it to Sora. "Look."

There seemed to be a scroll inside, the seal of King Mickey imprinted on the front.

"From the King?" Sora asked before taking it into his hands.

Sora quickly removed the cork that fastened the top of the bottle shut before sliding the sealed scroll out of the neck and into his hand. The paper was light and frail, but the writings within seemed recent. It smelled of ancient pine and fresh sea salts. The scent of the ink seemed to have faded from the abundant salts that managed to seep through the cork's anterior.

Sora held the scroll out in front of him as Riku and Kairi observed from over each of his shoulders. The three of them read the contents of the letter in earnest as they absorbed the writing before them. Smiles crept on both Kairi's and Riku's lips, while Sora struggled to hold back laughter. It was a momentous occasion! It was the excuse all three of them needed—no, wanted—to fulfill their unvoiced desires.

For Sora—who knew Donald the best out of the three of them—the news had come as a complete surprise. It was almost unreal (and to a certain point, hilarious) that such an event could have happened. No, it was closer to the point of impossibility. Yet, words did not lie, and neither did the King's seal. It was definitely true. Donald was getting married! It was perfect. While Sora, Riku and Kairi were all happy for the little quacker, they were also happy that they were going to again be given the chance to visit the friends they had forged so many bonds with. The invitation had also specified that the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee—although it was later named the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee—was also invited to attend, as well as several of the people who had helped Donald when he was adventuring with Sora and Goofy during their days of trials and tribulations. This of course included the eccentric Jack Skellington, the adventurous Aladdin and even the quick-witted Captain Jack Sparrow. Sora held back another chuckle when he read his name on the invitee's list.

"When's the wedding?" Kairi asked excitedly.

"Two years from now," Riku replied.

Kairi frowned slightly.

Sora leaned against her lightly in consolation. "Xemnas left us all quite a mess. The King needs some time to get everything back in order."

Kairi nodded slowly in agreement.

Riku watched as Sora placed the invitation back into the bottle before turning around, looking back at the sunset—which was now almost completely gone over the horizon. He was soon joined by Sora and Kairi as the three of them stood side by side, watching the waves of the sea. Their eyes were now filled with flare and anticipation now that their hearts were content with the future that had been freshly paved for them, which they would soon eventually walk. It was true that their perilous journey had indeed come to an end, and that the threat of Xemnas had been defeated. However, the adventures of the three young heroes were far from over. They would see their friends again; this had now become fact. One couldn't just open the door to newfound knowledge and expect him to forget. It didn't matter if they had not known about such possibilities before. It didn't matter that they were worlds apart, and that it wasn't originally meant to be. None of that mattered anymore. What did matter was the lingering hope of seeing those friends again, with the possibility of saying 'hello' just one more time. What did matter was the bonds that did form, and the memories that were made. But most of all, what did matter, was how each and every one of their hearts was connected, across time and space.

* * *

Chapter One will be up as soon as I can get it proofread and uploaded and posted here on since as of late I've been having problems doing anything at all on it. Feel free to visit the fic blog at http/kingdomhearts3. regarding any updates about the story, as notices on newly posted chapters, future chapter completions, and any inquiries at all regarding the fic can be serviced there. Thanks again, everyone! 


	2. Thoughts of Zephyr

A/N: I realized http links don't settle well on this editor so please check my profile for the blog website. Thanks!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene One  
_- Thoughts of Zephyr -  
_

"You three always do this!" an annoyed Tidus scowled.

"Do what?" Riku let out a small laugh as he continued his packing.

"Go on these random vacations! You were gone an entire year last time!"

Riku paused for a moment. That's right, he thought. They had been gone a year that time when the threat of Xemnas came into the picture. This time would be different, though. It was only Donald's wedding. They would be gone at most, a weekend.

"We're not going to be gone long this time, I promise," Riku assured his younger companion.

"You had better," Tidus grumbled. "These past two years with all of you here; I was starting to get used to it again."

Riku patted Tidus on the shoulder, not commenting on his last statement.

It had been two years since that time the three of them read King Mickey's invitation from the bottle Kairi found. Despite their anticipation, those two years had gone by quite slower than they had thought. It felt quite different, though, living two years that held no risks of danger, death, and beyond. The memories forged over that time had indeed felt different too. It was rather ironic, to say the least, that it was these days of perpetual serenity that felt unnatural to the three of them. They were used to the pain and anguish of missing one another, and the pressure of having the duty to fulfill a task to suffice the greater good. Riku laughed; it didn't feel right that his life or his friend's lives were in danger. Of course, he could see this was having an effect on his two closest friends as well. Riku could remember more than a handful of instances when he would catch Kairi sitting by the shore with her thalassa shells, simply holding them in her hands or holding them toward the sunshine. For hours she would do that, but Riku had assumed there was much more going on inside her than what one could determine from her observable actions.

Riku gave his last goodbye to Tidus before grabbing his suitcase of luggage and headed out toward the outdoors.

The wind had picked up as the afternoon sun began to descend over the ocean. Riku glanced up toward the sunset. He had seen this setting before, but with different eyes. It might've been a child's ignorance at the time that made it seem so vast and so mystifying to him, but that had all changed. The gleaming haze that slowly withered over the horizon now seemed small to the eye, so insignificant in his heart as he viewed it now. It was a sight of familiarity, yet it was not. That was what the blue-haired youth thought as he gazed aimlessly across the ocean, his eyes cold and resolute with stagnancy; eyes that had seen and experienced far more wonder than what any beautiful sunset could offer. His heart had exercised far more emotion than what any twilight moment could encompass.

The sunset, in other words, meant absolutely nothing to him in terms of how it looked, but even then, he still smiled at the nostalgia; the sunset did, however, embody the memories of a time when life was simpler for him; a time when the greatest worry was making it home in time for supper before the rain rushed in; a time when tears were only of laughter and words were always welcoming greetings and never goodbyes. Riku accepted these changes. He accepted that knowledge and forever forfeited the euphoria that called itself childhood into the shadows of bottomless oblivion.

"Riku, wait up!" Kairi called some distance behind.

Riku turned to face the seventeen-year-old girl who had called for his attention. He smiled at her as she stopped just beside him, leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"You didn't wake me up this morning!" Kairi elbowed Riku in the hip, before going back into her previous position.

"I never said I was going to," Riku laughed at the exhausted female.

Kairi sighed. Riku still hadn't changed, despite the drastic changes he had gone through, both mentally and physically. She definitely couldn't fathom how he could've grown so much over the course or one year, not to mention how muscular he had become from heaven-knows-where. She quite personally enjoyed hugging Sora's smaller frame a lot more, although Sora too, had become quite lean, while his shoulders had broadened as well.

Sora had changed the most out of the three of them, she thought. She still remembered the very first time the two of them had met—after a year of separation. It was in that eerie realm, the World that Never Was, that castle plagued with never-ending white. Kairi had been fighting alongside Riku to defeat a few Heartless before Sora showed up to help quell the fighting. Donald was the first to address her, complimenting her fighting skill when she turned around to see Sora for the very first time in ages. She could only giggle and remain silent in order to hide her excitement. She was sure Sora felt the same, as he remained quiet for a short time as well before finally mustering the courage to walk toward her. They exchanged stares then, just eyeing one another silently, as if taking a mental picture of the other person was enough.

Sora then spoke for the first time since their reunion, and it was a voice that harboured such a familiarity, yet such a refreshing—and matured—tone. His voice had gotten lower! It suited him perfectly, she thought. He was no longer the rowdy, impulsive Sora she had remembered in her dreams and pastimes. He chose and spoke words that held much more depth and meaning to them, and his tone was much more reserved. Sora had grown into a passionate young man. The next two years that he and Kairi had spent together had only further developed this side of him as she began to rediscover his personality. He wasn't entirely different; no, that wasn't the case. He still had his childish ramblings and his outlandish ideas, but Kairi had now viewed those actions in a very different manner than she did before. It was the child in Sora that still lived, deep within. It was the boy in Sora that was never allowed to be expressed. It was only now during these years of tranquility that Sora could finally allow himself to turn a blind eye to discretion and simply have fun, not having a care in the world. Kairi knew this, and welcomed it whole-heartedly.

Kairi had also noticed the changes within herself since the end of Xemnas' threat. Since the beginning, she had always been the one being saved. At first, she wanted to blame it on her title of 'Princess of Heart', and cursed herself for being the principle cause of her friends' suffering, Sora, most of all. He had fulfilled his job by bringing her back to the island that she knew and loved, but she felt failure for not being able to do the same for him. Instead, she entrusted Sora with her favourite charm in hopes of it granting him the strength to come back to her. She tried to hide behind that simple fact, hoping it would save her from her own negative judgment.

It was easier the first few days after she had first returned to the Islands, but after seeing that picture Sora had drawn for her in their Secret Place, all her defenses she had placed up had come crashing down. She could only accept that undermining truth within herself, and patiently wait for Sora's return. She promised that the next time, she would be helpful, and that she wouldn't allow herself to be useless. That was her mantra for the next twelve months as she mindlessly attended classes with Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. Time stood still for her that year. Who could continue to live on when her two best friends who had risked everything to keep her safe were out somewhere without a promised chance of return? Kairi definitely couldn't; she felt responsible, after all.

Her disappointments increased after she had found herself a captive of Saϊx, one of the bosses of Organization XIII. She was furious at first as to why she was being held a prisoner in such a vile prison. Sora and Riku might've returned and she wouldn't have been there to tell them how sorry she was for being such a burden on their efforts! Her fury would soon be defeated by shame and resentment when she heard Saϊx's explanation of her capture: she was merely a catalyst to brew Sora's anger. They were using her to fuel Sora's rage, pushing him to defeat more Heartless for a cause she had no knowledge about. But the final outcome meant absolutely nothing to her.

She was there because they knew Sora would do anything to get her back. She was doing it again! She was once again captured to play Sora into his enemy's hands! It was her fault again, she thought. She could no longer hide behind her 'Princess of Heart' title either. This quarrel between good and evil had nothing to do with her position as a denizen of light. She was a prisoner because she was Kairi, nothing more, nothing less. Riku wasn't spared from any of this suffering either. He had given into darkness for both her sake and Sora's. These sacrifices ate away at Kairi's heart, and what pained her the most was the fact that neither Sora nor Riku would blame her for it. They never brought up their sorrows, but instead greeted her with their hugs and smiles, and always tried to make her feel better whenever she was feeling down about it. She wished they would yell at her and tell her how much trouble it was for them to come to her rescue; she felt she could lift some of the burden off of them if they had done so. Such lectures never came. Only love-filled smiles.

Riku and Kairi had walked in silence as they approached the Secret Place; the place where it all started. They both knew Sora was most likely already there, waiting for the two of them to arrive. Sora had always been the one with the biggest connection to the Secret Place. He was the Key Bearer, after all. As many trials and tribulations that Riku and Kairi felt they had, they knew that Sora was undeniably the one who had it the worst. They both knew there were things about Sora that he probably hadn't told them yet regarding how he felt and about the things he experienced. But they wouldn't burden him with such inquiries. Sora would open up about such troubles when he was good and ready; they would not intrude on his privacy.

"Sora, we're here!" Kairi gave a small wave to the brunette who was sitting comfortably against the portside wall of the Door.

The Key Bearer raised his head to greet the two visitors, smiling earnestly. "So we're all here."

"Tidus was a little angry after dinner. He and I had a talk," Riku chuckled.

"Tidus'll get over it," Sora joined in the chuckle. "He's like that."

"So how do we get to Disney Castle from here? I don't remember the invitation saying someone was picking us up," Riku questioned.

Kairi dug into her pocket, holding up three Prussian blue coloured pearls. "I found these in the bottle as well; although I had removed them before I ran over to show you guys the invitation."

"And you had those _all_ this time?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well someone had to keep track of them. Knowing you two, I would've sooner found them floating in the ocean than in safe-keeping," Kairi placed her hands on her waist.

Riku and Sora both looked away in embarrassment. It was very likely that Kairi was right. Both boys had a bad habit of losing track of small objects. By the size of the pearls, they only became more convinced.

"So? How do we use them?" Riku asked.

"I think you just have to hold them," Kairi thought.

"You _think_?" Sora seemed suspicious.

"I don't remember…"

"Kairi!" both boys exclaimed.

"I'll go first if you want!" Kairi growled. She wasn't going to be lectured by the likes of Riku and Sora.

"I don't think so," Riku expertly grabbed a pearl from Kairi before heading toward the Door.

"Riku, the door isn't—" Sora stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Riku pull the door open.

"What was that?" Riku smirked.

"…Nevermind, just go," Sora leaned back against the wall.

Riku gave a thumbs-up with his free hand before hopping into the sparkled abyss. The door closed silently and the cave returned back to its original lighting.

Kairi gently placed a pearl into Sora's hand as she turned toward the door. "See you on the other side, okay?"

Sora nodded, his face forcing a smile. "I'll be there in a minute."

Kairi smiled. She knew that look. Sora would put on one of those fake smiles of his when he was thinking about something that he didn't want Riku or her to know about. He was probably deep in thought again, most likely. She wouldn't press the issue though as she waved once more to her friend before exiting through the Door.

Sora closed his eyes for a moment as he held out his hand in front of him. Light flashed for an instant before the Kingdom Key materialized in his grasp. Sora immediately de-summoned the blade before leaning his head against the stone wall behind him.

Kingdom Key; it was what started him down this road, down the path that changed his life forever. He lived on an island, in a place where he lived the life of an ordinary boy who only dreamed of adventure. By day he'd carry on with his reality, where the only things that mattered were whether or not he got his chores completed on time, or pondering what he might have for dinner that evening. Then by night, fantasy and make-believe took over when he'd imagine he had wings and he was soaring over the ocean, looking for the end of the skies and reaching for the stars. Dreams were dreams and reality was reality. But now as he stood with the Kingdom Key still in his possession—a representation of what seemed like a lifetime gone by, where memories of heroic battles and unimaginable worlds engraved themselves into his brain—the border of truth and wonder suddenly shattered.

What was reality and what was fantasy? The fantasies that filled his mind in years past had indeed become a reality; his reality; a reality where the right to such an inheritance was accompanied by obligation and the power to change the future. Was such a responsibility fair? At first, realizing that what he was doing had meaning and purpose was enough to make him shiver with anticipation to take that next step down the road of change. But as that road became longer, and his simple realization turned into enlightenment of just how important his role was in the eyes of millions of people, his excitement turned to doubt; could he do it? Was it possible for a mere seventeen-year-old boy who only had to worry about getting his laundry done every week for the first fourteen years of his life?

These were the thoughts that went through the mind of the young protagonist during those times of chance. He remembered the time when these questions were fresh and held much more meaning during his days of never-ending battles. Now that the battles had been fought, and the wars had been won, what would be left for the young hero to do? He had told himself once in the Pride Lands that as long as the Keyblade remained with him, his only option would have been to fight. He always thought the Keyblade was the symbol of his responsibility to the world—no, worlds. Yet, here he was, Keyblade still at his side, with no enemy to fight.

Had everything simply been a dream? No, the lustrous Keyblade he held before him just a moment ago always helped to veto that idea. What was his next step as the Keyblade's Chosen One? He was just an ordinary boy given the power to change the fate of worlds, and with that he felt he owed them his life. His very existence would be governed by the needs of the worlds, as it was what his power owed. What more did the Keyblade expect of him down this road of un-foretold history? He didn't know.

"But I guess that will come all in good time," Sora said out loud has he lifted himself off his feet. Baggage in hand, thoughts in mind, Sora tightly gripped the pearl he held in his left hand as he approached the Door. Through it lay millions of paths that he had not yet trekked, and whether or not he would eventually walk them was something he had not yet known. He would not know until it happened, and he would not know the outcomes until they arrived. But to Sora, the Key Bearer, that was enough. It was more than enough.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all could bear through the narration. It was unavoidable at this point, since I had to lay down some foundations for the three characters; it has been some time since the three of them have had any chance to really give thought to their journey. I promise you though that the next chapter will be far less serious. Be sure to check the official story blog for updates!


	3. Prelude to the Laughter of Tomorrow

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I'm very grateful for all the comments and feedback so far, and I hope you're all enjoying KHIII: The Revival. The length of this chapter will become the average for the next few to come, so I hope the length is feasible for all of you. Thanks again and hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Two  
_- Prelude to the Laughter of Tomorrow -  
_

Disney Castle had not changed in the slightest since the last time Sora had visited. He could tell that both its vast size and acoustic structure were indeed having their effects on Riku and Kairi, producing a small chuckle from the young Key Bearer in response. He was probably the same when he had first arrived with Donald and Goofy, being so overwhelmed by the atmosphere. After all, he did address Queen Minnie as 'ma'am' initially because of it, or so he remembered when he reflected on it now.

It didn't take them long to gain some affinity for the place when they had entered the gummi ship hangar. Chip and Dale were absolutely delighted to see the young protagonist, greeting him fondly as they immediately placed down their mechanical tools and offered to escort him and his comrades to the throne room. The three teenagers were soon informed by the two chipmunks that the wedding wasn't until the following morning, and that they had made it in time for the rehearsal. If they had planned to take a small look at it, they were expected to enter quietly. With those final directions and after telling the three heroes which door led to the rehearsal room, the chipmunks gave their salutes and headed back to their stations.

"How could you forget where the throne room was?" Riku eyed Sora.

"I've only been here once! Give me a break!" Sora grumbled.

Kairi, who had placed her ear against the throne room door, turned sharply to her two companions. "Shh! They're still rehearsing."

"And at this point, I would have the both of you read your vows to one another, but for now we will move on," Merlin explained. "So from here we—"

"Hey Donald! Long time no see—mmph!" Sora greeted loudly before his speech was abruptly cut off.

"Sora!" Kairi hissed, her hand over his mouth as her heart thumped from complete embarrassment. Sure, this might not have been his first visit to the royal palace, but it certainly was hers! And she definitely didn't want to make a bad impression!

Merlin crossed his arms in disappointment. "Lad, even if you _are_ the Key Bearer, I will have to ask you to keep your voice down during the rehearsal!"

Sora blushed sheepishly as he gently removed Kairi's hand from his mouth, nodding in agreement that he'd behave himself. It wasn't going to be a difficult task either after Sora had taken a good look around the room. It seemed all the guests present had their eyes fixated on him due to his momentary outburst. The embarrassment had soiled some of his excitement when he locked gazes with some familiar faces among the audience. These faces included Leon's condescending head-shake—a patented action that Sora would often be rewarded with as a response to many ill-received actions, while Yuffie shot him a personalized glare, one that was always on special reservation just for him. Cloud, Tifa and Aerith were seated just one row behind and didn't bother to turn around; knowing it was Sora was probably enough for the three of them.

However, Sora began to notice some peculiar body language from the forms of Aerith and Tifa—they were definitely holding back laughter as the brunette noted their shaking shoulders. It became more apparent when Aladdin and Jasmine were seen trying to calm the two women down before Merlin got any more upset with the day's disruption. By the looks of it, there seemed to have already been several outbursts over the course of the rehearsal so far. Then again, Sora thought as he scanned the room, after spotting a devious Jack Sparrow eyeing the vicinity for some valuable trinkets, and a rather rambunctious Jack Skellington waving distracting hand motions to Sally while proposing his ideas for next year's Halloween, it wasn't hard to believe that the ceremony would be filled with all sorts of interruptions.

_No wonder those two girls were laughing_, Sora sighed mentally. He had now added himself to the list of disturbances for the day. He would have to remember to formally apologize to Donald after the rehearsal.

"We should… probably take a seat," Riku put on a fake smile as he bowed apologetically to Merlin.

The efforts to keep the guests quiet had almost completely diminished once the preliminary reception began. King Mickey had offered to provide accommodation for all of Donald's invitees, reserving rooms for them to stay in before the ceremony's commencement the next morning. Sora, Riku and Kairi had gone their separate ways once they entered the dining hall as they naturally headed toward their desirable company. Sora kept a sharp eye about his surroundings, hoping desperately that he wouldn't have to lock eyes with Merlin anytime during the evening. Finally, he found the two people he had been trying to locate.

"Donald! Goofy! How've you guys been?" Sora rushed over to greet his two veteran comrades.

"You ruined my rehearsal!"

Sora covered his face in shame. "I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

"Aww… come on, Donald. Sora was just excited to see ya, that's all," Goofy turned to Sora, saluting him. "It's really great that you could make it!"

Sora returned Goofy's salute with casual one of his own. "Now, I want to know how this happened," he gave a stern look below at Donald, who then began to draw circles on the floor with the tip of his webbed foot.

"W-What are you talking about," Donald looked away, tapping his foot nervously.

Sora grinned, bending forward to look down into Donald's eyes. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't all that surprising to Sora after Donald started explaining the first few details. It all began just a few moments after Donald and Goofy arrived back at Disney Castle with the King. Daisy was the first to greet each of them, her open arms ready with a powerful—and possibly lethal—bone-crushing hug. Donald was the first to bear this onslaught as he found himself caught in her deadly vice-grip. She didn't seem to notice the amount of violent force she was applying, and instead began sobbing, overwhelmed with happiness at her beloved Donald's return. It was during these emotional outbursts of tears that King Mickey and Goofy decided to escape the scene as they continued on ahead out of the hangar, leaving an excited, yet completely petrified Donald Duck to go head to head with his love-possessed sweetheart.

It would be only be a few months until the idea of matrimony arose between the webbed-footed pair. Donald had gone back to his original duties as King Mickey's Court Magician and trusted advisor. His success as an accomplice to Sora's journey had sparked the King's interest in making sorcery part of the basic training that new recruits had to do after they were accepted into the infantry. Goofy, however, was spared this new regulation. It was during one of Donald's first lecturing sessions in one of the training rooms when Daisy came crashing in unannounced to voice a completely surprising inquiry. There was a certain fire in her eyes that for the most part, frightened Donald rather than anything else, and made it difficult for him to give an answer that he knew she wouldn't like.

"She proposed to you, right there?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Donald remained silent.

"Yeahup! Daisy's quite something, isn't she?" Goofy chuckled.

"It's… not quite the romantic story I was expecting to hear," Sora shook his head in defeat.

Donald raised his head defiantly. "Well it's not like you're any better!"

Sora blinked. "Huh?"

"At least I've _made_ progress with my own insecurities! What can you say about _her_?" Donald pointed at the crimson-haired girl situated a few tables away from them, who was sharing a few casual laughs with Yuffie and Cid.

Sora bit his bottom lip lightly. "What are you talking about?"

Donald crossed his arms. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Donald," Goofy looked at Sora, then back at his comrade. "Maybe this isn't—"

"You've had two years—no, three years—to get your act together and you still haven't done anything about it!" Donald squawked with laughter. "And here I was hoping there'd be some news!"

Donald didn't mean anything by it, Sora thought. He could hear it in his friend's laughter. He knew Donald had weird ways of showing how he cared for people, and if anything, this was his way of rooting for him. But there was still so much that Donald didn't understand.

"I'm marrying _Daisy_, Sora," Donald laughed. "If I can do that, I'm sure you—"

"It's not like that," Sora interrupted, coldly.

Goofy covered his eyes; he knew this would happen.

Donald blinked. "What?"

"It's not what you think," Sora's expression looked annoyed, but not so much due to Donald's nagging. He was annoyed with himself. "Kairi and I are… well, it's just different… you wouldn't understand."

Donald stepped back, lowering his hand that he was using to emphasize his statements. His loud gestures stopped, and he seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment. Goofy let out a sigh of relief. This entire situation wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Oh! I get it! You're just nervous!" Donald pointed a finger to the air.

"Donald!" Goofy grabbed Donald's arm, trying to push it down.

Sora chuckled inwardly, putting on the best smile he could. "I hope the ceremony goes well for you tomorrow, Donald." Sora gave a subtle bow of respect then made his departure, leaving behind a now confused Donald and a very relieved Goofy.

"What? Is it something I said?" Donald remained puzzled.

"You should really watch what you say sometimes…" Goofy complained.

Sora managed to avoid engaging in any other conversations as he made his way across the large dining hall. He heard a few people call out his name some distances away when he was en-route to the beverage table, but he pretended not to hear anything and hoped they wouldn't pursue his attention. If such a matter was pressing enough, they'd surely seek him out and inquire about it again, and only at that time, Sora would be more than willing to answer. But for the moment, he had been robbed of his cheery disposition—although he still couldn't really blame Donald for it. The entire matter was his to deal with.

"Is there something wrong with your drink, Sora?" Kairi chuckled, hovering at his side.

Sora's body froze for a moment as he was taken by surprise from Kairi's presence. He hadn't been prepared for any conversing at the moment and the fact that it was Kairi who had initiated this preemptive strike made it all the more difficult to improvise the situation.

"Sora?" Kairi let out another chuckle.

"Oh! The drink's fine, I just wasn't sure if I wanted it," he replied. His eyes were wandering everywhere.

"Donald looked pretty angry just a minute ago. Is everything okay?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked down toward the table. "Oh yeah, he's just giving me lectures again. You know how Donald and I are. We always fight."

Kairi laughed lightly. "Well, it's good to hear that everything is normal then."

"How about you? You seemed to be enjoying yourself over there with Yuffie and Cid a while ago."

"Oh, that," Kairi smiled to herself. She gave Sora a peculiar look.

Sora locked eyes with her gaze for a brief moment, before looking away. "What is it?"

"They were telling me how you got slugged by some Chinese Imperial soldier during one of your worldly visits," Kairi covered her mouth to hide her amusement.

Sora narrowed his eyes bitterly, scanning the vicinity for Yuffie and Cid. He knew he shouldn't have shared that particular story with them during one of his Radiant Garden revisits.

"I also asked them about flying. But they said they never flew before," Kairi stalled.

"Flying?" Sora blinked.

"They told me you learned how to fly during your visit to a world called... Neverland, was it?" Kairi scratched her head.

Sora remained silent, still keeping his focus on Kairi.

"Anyway, they told me to ask you to teach me if I ever wanted to try," she finished.

Sora's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Oh, Sora! There you are!" another female voice called.

Sora and Kairi both turned their attention to the direction of the voice.

"Tifa! Cloud!" Sora released another effortful smile as he greeted the two older warriors.

"Long time no see, and Kairi's here too!" Tifa greeted as she exchanged warm hugs with the both of them.

Sora nodded. "How's the progress on Radiant Garden?"

"Great! There are a lot of projects that are underway, but everything is going smoothly with Organization XIII gone and all," Tifa answered.

Kairi felt a little left-out of the conversation, as she never got to revisit Hollow Bastion—which she found out was what they were now calling 'Radiant Garden'. Her diverted attention allowed her to notice a certain awkwardness in Cloud's stance. He seemed to be distracted, constantly looking behind and slightly below him as if some small creature were pelting his back. Now and then she'd hear him mumble something toward the ground, which Kairi eventually determined to be Cloud speaking to a young boy clinging to the back of his shirt.

"Cloud… who are all these people?" the little boy asked timidly as he peered from behind Cloud's lean form.

Cloud gently placed one arm behind the youth's back, gently pushing him to the front, deciding to leave both hands on each side of young boy's shoulders for support.

Kairi kneeled down excitedly. "Oh, he's so cute!" She looked up at Cloud. "What's his name?"

"Well… umm," Cloud looked down at the boy who scurried to his side after Kairi closed in on his position. The young boy held Cloud's hand in a firm grip as he stared intently at Kairi.

"His name's Denzel," Tifa chuckled, bending her knees slightly to face the small child. "Weren't you the one begging Cloud to take you along? So don't you go chickening out now! These two are very good friends of ours."

"I'm Kairi," Kairi smiled warmly as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Denzel."

Denzel slowly extended his own hand as he gave Kairi a brief handshake.

Kairi turned sharply to look up at Sora, who had remained silent ever since Denzel presented himself to the group. She was about to lecture him about his rudeness for not introducing himself until she recognized a strange expression on the young brunette's face. He seemed perplexed, shocked and curious. "Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora angled his eyebrows downward, his face growing sterner as he lifted a finger in front of him, first eyeing Denzel closer to the floor, then up toward Cloud, then Tifa, then back to Cloud again. He crossed his arms afterward, seeming to be somewhat confused. "So wait…" Sora looked up at Cloud and Tifa. "Is he yours?"

Cloud nearly lost his balance as he kept himself from falling over Denzel. Tifa blushed furiously at Sora's inquiry as she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

Kairi elbowed Sora lightly in the gut. "Sora, don't be absurd!"

Sora grunted slightly at her attack. "What! Denzel looks so much like the both of them!"

"Sora, how long has it been since we've seen them?"

"Umm, about two years."

"Cloud, how old is Denzel?" Kairi kept her vicious stare on Sora.

"He's turning nine in a few months—" Cloud started.

"Nine, Sora! If he really were theirs, we would've seen him a long time ago!" Kairi poked Sora in the stomach.

Sora winced slightly. "Okay! So I made a mistake!"

Tifa waved her hands in remorse. "Kairi, it's okay, we've gotten that a lot already."

"We have?" Cloud leaned forward to whisper to Tifa.

"Not really, but I'm worried about Sora."

"I have another question though, Cloud," Sora started. "The last time I saw you, you were having it out with Sephiroth then just… disappeared."

Cloud looked down at Denzel with gentle eyes for a brief moment before diverting his attention toward Sora. That's right, Cloud thought to himself. His exit had been rather abrupt, and Sora had already restored order to the multiverse and returned to his home land before Cloud had a chance to see him off. It took a moment, but Cloud mustered the effort to speak. "I had returned to my home world, Midgar, as it was."

Sora and Kairi listened attentively, not responding. It was obvious Cloud had quite a bit to say before they could ask any further questions. Tifa seemed to notice this as well and upheld her silence—she was going to let Cloud do all the talking.

"It took sometime before I realized it, but the Sephiroth I had been seeing during my stay at Radiant Garden wasn't really… him. He wasn't real," Cloud started. "Aerith too," Cloud gave a timid glance over to Aerith who was enjoying herself by a table with Cid and a few others. "Neither one of them was real. They were both parts of who I am, manifested as important figures that meant something to me."

Cloud's disappearance into the light in the sky—the scene Sora had seen after battling with the now proclaimed 'fake' Sephiroth—was Cloud simply returning home to Midgar. After the events of Jenova and the Meteor that came crashing down from the heavens to perish all life on the world that Cloud loved, Cloud had seemed to grow distant from his comrades. Evidently overcome with guilt and grief for the lives lost, and the ones he couldn't protect, Cloud continually set out on errands to keep his mind off his troubled memories. These were the many trips he made as a member of his very own Strife Delivery Service Company, and were a testament to how he was living his life during the times of the aftermath.

He wasn't quite sure when he began to lose track of what was reality and what was simply memory, but he would often succumb to his poisoned thoughts and eventually feel that all was lost within him. Road turned to ash, and the skies seemed to fall to the ground like withered flower petals as his entire world crumbled to a black oblivion. The next time he awoke, he found familiarity in the voices of a certain Leon and Yuffie as they greeted him in earnest and in surprise of his visit.

Cloud realized he had returned to the Hollow Bastion world, the world he remembered from another distant memory of the past. However, this was the world where an Aerith was alive, and healthy, and happy to see him. He had told Sora during their first encounter that he was 'looking for someone', but had failed to mention the entire story: the fact that this 'someone' was a person who no longer existed. It wasn't something Sora needed to hear; it was far too complicated, and definitely not something he would've wanted to openly discuss with a mere child. He didn't know how Aerith existed in this world, or how she appeared to be very alive and real, but he had no complaints. She was here, the way he remembered her, and that was all that mattered to him.

Cloud had found his way back to a world where his Aerith existed, but he soon discovered that the Sephiroth he had defeated long ago was there as well. Cloud was stunned at this realization, and during one of his many encounters with the Sephiroth that haunted his newly-found paradise, Sephiroth had admitted that he was indeed, a mere spirit—and not alive at all. It didn't take Cloud long to understand that this pertained to Aerith as well. Aerith existed as Cloud's light as Sephiroth existed as his darkness. He held both darkness and light within him, to such an unbearable extent that these elements inside his heart had forcefully manifested themselves outside his body, into the entities that they best represented in Cloud's life.

In the end, Cloud had found some comfort in knowing that Sephiroth was nothing more than a phantom that haunted him from beyond the grave, but he couldn't quite find the same reassurance in knowing his beloved Aerith was nothing more but a figment of his own good-will. And as little justification there was for Cloud to continue living this falsehood, he decided he would anyway. He wanted to be with Aerith, even with the knowledge that it wasn't actually her. He would live in his own illusion—for him, it would've been enough.

This all changed when Tifa had found her way to Hollow Bastion—most likely because of her iron will to find the Cloud that had disappeared from her life. She remembered leaving countless messages on his phone until the message box became full, and then soon after—she went to seek out Cloud herself, with the promise to Marlene that she would bring him back without fail. It didn't take her long to find her sorrow-stricken Cloud Strife once she entered the world of Hollow Bastion. Despite the laughter that escaped his lips as he spent time with Aerith—which Tifa found equally surprising once she saw of her existence—there was a certain disappointment that Tifa could see in his eyes.

She could see it because she had known him well enough to determine whether he was being truthful or if he was lying. It wasn't just in the tone of his voice or the look on his face; it was also in his body language that gave himself away. A part of her was also infuriated with him because of his evident decision to abandon his future. His wanting to stay in this world was his way of turning his back on the people who cared for him, the people who also needed him. Tifa was definitely going to knock some sense into him once she made her first and final confrontation with her long and very lost childhood friend.

This confrontation would soon prove to be more difficult than expected when Tifa found Cloud battling it out with Sephiroth on the outskirts near the renamed Radiant Garden Castle. It was difficult enough to get a word in when Cloud was so heated in his battle against his own darkness, not to mention that Sora's presence was slightly distracting—it took away from the privacy that she wanted to have when she gave Cloud the intended talk that she wanted to have with him. In such circumstances, naturally, the point she wanted to make came abruptly, and awkwardly. "You can have my light!" she said. He could have it, she thought. If Cloud had lost all the light within him, she would use hers to light his every step until he found his way back. She would do this for as long as it would take, even if that ended up being her journey for the rest of her life. Tifa had made a promise to Marlene—and to herself in secret. She wouldn't let Cloud go; she wouldn't abandon him the way he seemed to want to do to her and the rest of his family back on Midgar.

And within the few words exchanged, spoken in short but powerful statements from all sides of the spectrum, Cloud disappeared in an ethereal blast of pure light—along with his burdening shadow, Sephiroth. In the end, Tifa was left behind. But even with that knowledge, the most genuine smile she was capable of plastered onto her face. She knew what happened. Cloud was back on Midgar. He might have been reluctant, but he had really gone back. Tifa wasn't quite sure if her statement made an impact on him at all, but Cloud had made that decision on his own, and to her, that was enough.

"It was sometime after his return that he found Denzel in the church where he first met Aerith," Tifa said. "It was important to him, and he—I mean—we believed that it was because of where we found him that he stay with us. Denzel evidently didn't have anyone taking care of him at the time."

Kairi smiled warmly. It was Cloud that wanted to take Denzel in.

"So wait…" Sora glanced past Cloud's shoulder, eyeing Aerith who was talking casually with Leon and the other members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. "Are you okay being here? I mean… isn't Aerith still…"

"She's still not real, I know," Cloud nodded. "The fact that she's still here while Sephiroth has disappeared shows that I'm still clinging on to some part of my past," he looked over at Tifa, then at Denzel. "But at least I'm making progress. And I would rather it be her still around, than _him_."

Sora smiled. "Well that's great then, Cloud."

Tifa walked over to Denzel's side as she took hold of his other hand. "Well, this little one's starting to fall asleep so I think we're going to turn in for the night. You two should head in for the night soon as well."

Sora and Kairi both nodded in agreement. "We will," Sora replied.

"Give our regards to your friend, Riku. We didn't seem to be able to find him tonight," Tifa waved before walking with Denzel and Cloud out of the reception hall.

"Shall we go then? Riku might've gone on ahead," Sora looked over at Kairi.

"Yeah, let's go," she agreed.

* * *

"And where were you guys?" Riku asked, lying in bed with his arms behind his head.

"We ran into Tifa and Cloud, caught up on stuff," Kairi answered as she placed her knapsack on one of the night-tables. "They wanted to introduce themselves to you."

"Oh, well I turned in early. Quite frankly, I didn't even know half of those people, so sticking around was kind of difficult."

"Haha, well you'll see them again tomorrow. Stick around with us, we'll introduce you," Sora laughed lightly.

"Bah, don't bother. It's such a hassle," Riku waved the idea off with his hand.

"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Riku," Kairi chuckled as she emptied her traveling bag, setting aside a few things as she searched for some night clothes.

Riku was about to retort when the three of them heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Sora called from his bed.

The hinges of the door gently creaked as two figures stood at the entrance.

"Oh! Leon! Yuffie! What a surprise!" Kairi gave them an enthusiastic wave.

"Hey Kairi," Yuffie smiled. "We're just checking up on you guys. Although we're invitees too, Leon's _incredible_ relationship with the King earned us the duty of making sure everyone got to their rooms okay."

Sora, Riku and Kairi all chuckled.

"Well thanks," Sora gave an appreciative nod. "Oh! This is Riku. Riku, these two are Leon and Yuffie, they're a part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee."

Leon and Yuffie leaned their heads forward to catch sight of the seemingly older teenager.

"Nice to meet you," Riku sat up politely, bowing his head, shooting Sora a glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Same here, we heard a lot about you from the King," Leon's face grew a small smirk. "Thanks for looking out for Sora during those last few battles, I don't think Sora could've done it on his own."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue, about to give Sora a good round of teasing until her eyes caught the image of a sketchpad on the night-table nearest Kairi. She nudged Leon and pointed at what was grabbing her attention. Leon's face grew a little sterner, and the uplifting atmosphere that the two Radiant Garden residents brought into the room suddenly started to die down.

"Kairi, is that sketchpad yours?" Leon asked.

Kairi blinked for a moment, before looking over at the sketchpad she placed on the table when she was emptying her bag. "Oh, that? Yeah, it was one of the things Naminé left behind. I just thought it was only right that I keep it for her."

"Yeah, she draws in it too, sometimes," Riku added as he lay back down on his bed.

"What do you mean, sometimes? More like, everyday!" Sora corrected, a bit of a teasing tone in his voice.

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other for a moment, then back at the sketchpad.

"Is that right…" Leon mumbled slightly.

"Did you always like to draw, Kairi?" Yuffie inquired.

"I didn't mind it," she replied. "It's only been recently that I've started to draw a whole lot more. I think it was after Naminé and I assimilated."

"Yeah, she must've just picked up that habit from Naminé," Sora nodded.

"Yeah… you're right," Leon's words were somewhat faded.

"Well! You all seem to be settled in just fine," Yuffie smiled wide as she straightened her figure slightly, somewhat ecstatic. "Have a good night then! And don't stay up too late, we have a wedding in the morning!"

Sora and Kairi nodded their heads.

Leon and Yuffie waved before closing the door behind them as they left down the hall. They did so quietly as to not wake up any neighbours who might've been already sleeping, but also because they were so scared of knocking off the huge "Destiny Islands" sign that was hanging on the front of their door. All the rooms were labeled by world.

Kairi came out of the bathroom, dressed appropriately in her night pajamas. She had grown her hair a little longer than how it was during her travels two years prior, and it greatly complimented her crimson pinstripe pajamas.

Riku seemed to have already fallen asleep, mostly noted by the loud snoring that began almost instantly after Leon and Yuffie had left their room for the night. Both Kairi and Sora chuckled quietly as they watched their friend completely surrender himself to his lethargy. It didn't take long for some slight awkwardness to settle in after the two of them realized that they were the only ones awake—which somewhat held the same meaning as being alone together. In this case, it was more prominent since both knew that once Riku started snoring, there weren't many things that could wake him. The chuckling soon subsided, and Kairi and Sora soon found themselves muted in their beds, just staring ahead blankly. Luckily, their beds were on either side of Riku's, so the pressure and discomfort was at the lowest as it could've possibly been in this scenario.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Kairi asked.

Sora's eyebrows lifted. "Back?"

"Here, at Disney Castle."

"Well…" Sora looked up. "I've only been here once, so I don't know if much has changed since I last visited. Just familiar faces, not so much the place." He laughed.

Kairi smiled, being somewhat influenced by Sora's chuckle. There was so much wisdom in that mind of his, she was sure. Just more often than any other time, Sora would rather behave in the candid matter he did now, and behave so worry-free, without a care in the world. It was probably because compared to how his lifestyle was for the past three years, just making it on time for a wedding was hardly something to break a sweat on worrying about. No lives at risk, no worlds in danger; something like attending school would still embody his idea of relaxation.

"Let me think about it," Sora said suddenly.

Kairi blinked, confused. "… Think about what?"

"You were told to ask me to teach you how to fly if you wanted to learn, right?"

"Yes…" Kairi muttered. "…Is it too troubling for you?"

Sora bit his bottom lip slightly. "No… just," he looked down at his blanket for a moment. "Just… give me some time… to remember the tricks I learned… It's been a while." His voice was dragging and somewhat disoriented.

Kairi's heart that had been beating rather nervously calmed down a little after hearing those words. That's right, she thought. Sora was only human; even he can forget things once in a while. Her face lifted. "Take all the time you need! There's no rush!"

Sora smiled at Kairi, glad to hear her response. "Well, I'm gonna sleep. Today was a little tiring." Sora knew she wouldn't understand the complete story behind his exhaustion. Part of it was because of her, after all.

Kairi nodded. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Kairi."

"Good night, Sora."

* * *

A/N: As you probably could tell, I altered the history of Cloud's 'timeline'. Denzel is there regardless of the fact that none of the events of Advent Children took place. Basically after the end of FFVII, there was only peace, and rebuilding of 7th Heaven. Cloud still did find Denzel in the abandoned church, but neither he nor anyone contracted Geo-Stigma. It never existed in this altered storyline of Cloud.


	4. An Inverted Mirror of Emotion

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been busy over the past 24-48 hours and I completely forgot to post a new chapter for KHIII: The Revival. So here it is without further delay.

A note to ShireFolk regarding a question in an earlier review: I miscommunicated information regarding your question on whether 'they all lived together or not'. I said 'no' but this is true only in regards to living with Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. It was my intention for the fic that Riku, Kairi and Sora were living together under the same roof. This, however, isn't of particular importance to the overall story, so I didn't go into specifics of it. As such, please draw your own conclusions as to what their living situation is (whether they live on the mainland, or on Destiny Islands), as there is no right or wrong answer!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Three  
_- An Inverted Mirror of Emotion -_**  
**

"Time to wake up, you two!" said a very lively Riku as he hopped incessantly on the beds of his two companions. All three of them were side-by-side after all, so it didn't require much acrobatic skill for Riku to run back and forth across the trio of mattresses.

Unlike Kairi, who had taken Riku's rude awakening all in good fun as she covered her face with her pillow to hide her laughter, Sora wasn't the happiest camper when it came to these morning greetings that Riku had started to regularly perform just over a year ago. He remembered the first of these 'rituals' that he had become victim to. He was sleeping peacefully on his soft navy futon when Riku sneaked sinisterly into the younger boy's room with the largest bucket of ice water that he could manage to transport while still maintaining his patented stealthy movements. The feeling of being drowned—even if for a moment—definitely wasn't pleasant, and definitely wasn't something anyone would want to wake up to. What made it worse was that even Kairi condoned such actions most of the time. She said she found them _amusing_. The traitor, he thought. In comparison to that experience, the jumping on the mattress wasn't too bad, but the annoyance was very much alive once Riku started showcasing his horrible singing talent.

"Oh why can't you be just a little more _normal_ when waking people up!" Sora growled as he forcefully prodded his legs forward, trying to trip his blue-haired comrade. It was only after a few more of these attempts that Sora began to take notice of Riku's notable attire. He wasn't in pajamas! "And why are you jumping around in a tuxedo?!"

Riku had begun centering his jumping onslaught on Sora's bed after he concluded that Kairi had no plans of going back to sleep. This was indicated after she was seen sitting up, laughing as usual at Sora's troubling predicament.

"I guess we both slept in," Kairi chuckled.

Sora grumbled indelicately to himself. Riku's incredible snoring wasn't exactly the most tranquil sound that gave him much of an ability to sleep. Anyone would lose sleep if they had to bear with that atrocious hurricane breathing at close proximity for several hours over the course of an evening.

"Exactly! Do you know what time it is?" Riku took a seat at the foot of Sora's bed, finally ending his jumping ritual.

Sora rubbed his itchy, sore orbs; he was somewhat sure he had the darkest pair of bags hanging under his eyes. "I don't think I need to ask."

"Wedding!" Riku exclaimed as he pointed at Sora's white tuxedo that hung by the bathroom door. "We have to be down there in half an hour! And being the Key Bearer, tardiness is not an option, Sora!"

Sora hissed under his breath. Why wasn't Riku giving this talk to Kairi? He was definitely sure women took much longer than men when it came to getting ready for such extravagant occasions. Sora turned toward Kairi's direction to see what sort of amused reaction was painted on her face, but after his gaze didn't meet another pair of eyes and after hearing the sound of the shower running from the bathroom, he sighed in defeat, being left to bear another lecture of laziness from Riku. It was a horrible morning, indeed, for the Key Bearer.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Donald and Daisy in marriage, in sight of the witnesses present before us, and before this court and Kingdom," Merlin began.

"Look at Donald, the guy's trembling," Riku nudged Sora gently, whispering.

Sora squinted slightly, trying to focus on Donald's movements. "Oh, you're right. The poor guy, I wonder if he really wants marry her."

"Now now," came the coaxing voice of a certain Aerith Rainsborough, who was seated just in front of the male brunette. "Give the frightened groom some credit."

"Yeah. I mean, he said _yes_," came an indelicate squawk. "What a flippin' psycho."

"Iago!" Aladdin and Jasmine retorted.

"You can't blame the little lad," Sparrow croaked as he leaned back in his pew, tipping his hat forward to cover his face. "A guy like him just can't handle the fire that burns inside a lass such as that."

"Oh don't be absurd, Jack," Elizabeth whacked him lightly on the arm.

"Why, love? Am I reminding you of somebody familiar? A mirror image, perhaps?"

"You are most certainly not!" she growled.

"Elizabeth, calm down," said the young William Turner.

Riku and Sora looked at each other for a moment, both silent but evidently trying to hold back laughter. They had started something utterly regrettable and it was certainly going to ruin all of Merlin's greatest expectations for the day. The congregation (well, most of them) had promised to be on their best behaviour, to make an extra effort to stay focused and be _respectful_ during the ceremony, but Sora and Riku's outburst had definitely ruined all possibility of anyone keeping their end of the bargain.

"Well, I think they're adorable," said Kairi.

Sora and Riku turned their attention to their young female friend, pondering an explanation for her seemingly awkward comment. Surely she was being sarcastic?

On the contrary, Kairi was very serious about her statement and meant every word. Sure, Daisy _could_ be a little assertive at times and always seemed to order Donald around, but it was only to cover up the more sincere qualities that lay inside of her, for she was far too proud to let them show. Was Daisy not worried about him all throughout each journey that he crusaded with Sora? She hugged him ever so tightly upon his return after all, despite how life-threatening it was. Such passion showed how concerned she was for his safety, and his returning home safe and sound elated her to a level was probably too much for her body to bear. But it wasn't just Daisy that Kairi was speaking about.

Donald as well, had some interesting ways to show how he cared for others. She had already heard about some of this from Sora, but it seemed that even he didn't see the entire picture of just how far those explanations went. While it was true that Donald did run away from Daisy half of the time in fear for his life, and while it _was_ true that he _was_ trembling up there on the altar, wasn't the fact that he was still going through with it a sign enough of his sincerity? Donald might very well be petrified by his sweetheart's personality, but even with his trembling and living with that fear, he was still willing to love her, no questions asked.

It was that realization that Kairi found adorable because it was a perfect example of two people, both imperfect in their own respect, who still gather the wisdom and the perseverance to commit to something as significant as marriage. It was genuinely romantic.

Looking over at Sora, who was still red in the face from trying his very best to keep himself from creating an outburst, Kairi bit her bottom lip, being somewhat frustrated. _Stupid Sora, of course he wouldn't see it that way_. Kairi closed her eyes for a moment, trying to null her mind of the disappointment. But what she didn't realize was that those thoughts had caused her to fixate an upsetting glare on the young protagonist, which had eventually caught his attention.

Sora blinked. "What's that look for, Kairi?"

Kairi's glare immediately turned into an expression of submission, knowing she wouldn't be able to explain herself. "N-Nothing! Just don't go burst out laughing now, Merlin'll get mad at you again…"

Sora nodded in response. Kairi's strange behaviour was making it slightly easier to keep a straight face, as some of his energy had turned into worry for her well-being.

"I really don't like this theme of blue and silver though," Jack Skellington stated, his hand going into the air once more to compliment his vivid suggestions. "I would've preferred some charcoal and an electrifying orange for the ceilings!"

"This is a wedding, not a freak show!" exclaimed Phil, the trainer of heroes.

"Who said that! I don't appreciate—" came Skellington's half-finished retort.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to marry a couple over here! I would greatly appreciate it if you would all just _please_ show some self-control!" Merlin snarled fiercely.

Truth be told, there were no further outbursts that claimed the church's acoustics after Merlin's initial warning. King Mickey, who had been silent for most of the ceremony, would every now and then whisper something of humourous nature to his wife, but they were most likely some joyous tales that he knew about Donald. However, after Merlin's harsh outburst, even the King decided he would keep these small insignificant stories to himself. It was this silence that was actually making it harder for Donald to relax because now he had everyone's undivided attention—well, some of it was on Daisy as well, but he was certainly hogging a large percent of it with his trembling.

He was glad that Daisy must've thought he was simply nervous about the entire thing, which was quite incorrect to say. Her stare—which had been glued onto him since the ceremony started—was the most blood-chilling sight he had ever seen. It shook every bone and nerve in his body, and there lay much motivation for Donald to just dash out of the cathedral and perform a 'run-away groom' sequence. But one would find out that this would only be a mistake, for two very good reasons. The first was because there was just no possible way he could escape Daisy the moment she decided to give chase. The second was because in the end, he really did love her, and it was just not in his heart to actually run away from the woman he truly did want to marry.

When it came time for the exchanging of vows between the bride and groom, the atmosphere of the room had changed drastically. For probably the first time in the past two days, the entire congregation upheld their silence and had their attention completely on the two individuals at the front of the altar, who were both scrambling about their pockets to find their heart-felt written speeches.

Daisy was the first of the two to speak about their vows, which everyone would initially agree was the right order. A speech that lasted no longer than the time it took Leon to tie the undone shoelace on his left boot was certainly not the vow a wedding should have ended off with. The vow lasted a frightening seven seconds, or ten seconds if you included the 'affectionate' blowing kiss that Daisy added at the end of the speech. It was brutally anti-climatic. Sora, Riku and Kairi blinked in utter confusion. Did Daisy just confess that she loved the way Donald waddled as he walked and knew from then on that he was destined to be hers?

"I think you better take back that comment about 'adorable', Kairi," Riku whispered. "I've seen shorter lines in picture books."

"See? Psycho."

"Iago!"

No one could really be sure if what came next was actually Donald being serious or truthful, or if he was trying to compete with Daisy for creating the shortest marriage vow in existence. This was because he did, in fact, achieve the latter of these two possibilities. Five seconds flat, and Donald's vow was over. Sora's eyes narrowed, his mouth dropped open in complete shock. Kairi winced in pain as she tried to look away from the altar, feeling too embarrassed about the entire situation. Riku's expression was very similar to the rest of the congregation's as he stared on in silence, both eyes wide with apprehension and a little bit of fear as well. What on earth was going on here?

Merlin looked on nervously, not sure if either Donald or Daisy was going to react negatively to the vows they just exchanged to each other. The result was miraculous; the pair just smiled sweetly at one another—as if the greatest compliment that could ever have reached each of their ears just became a reality, spoken and carved in their memories for the rest of eternity. Merlin cleared his throat; he had better wrap this up before something more horrible could happen.

"Do you, Daisy, take Donald to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, Merlin," Daisy answered earnestly, releasing a small giggle in Donald's direction.

"And do you, Donald, take Daisy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Don't do it lad…" Sparrow whispered quietly from one of the pews. "Save yourself while you still can!"

"I do, Merlin," Donald answered back, smiling intently at his bride.

"By the power invested in me by the Royal Kingdom of his Majesty, King Mickey, and by the power of the Scholars of Wizardry, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Merlin tapped the tip of his wand against the ceremonial book, before it disappeared in a blue haze of smoke. "You may now kiss the—"

A loud thundering crash of the throne room doors sounded as it echoed throughout the acoustics of the vicinity, bringing with it an ominous presence that seemed to eat away at the joyous atmosphere that had just started to build during the last few lines of the ceremony. While the room was drowned with pretty sapphire flower petals and glossy silver lace and ribbons which hung across the ends of the pews, that didn't do well to suppress the pestiferous evil aura that lurked its way across each of the benches, snaking along the skins of the congregation members.

"My my, aren't they a cute couple?" a dark voice echoed from the ceiling. Its position was indeterminable.

Sora and everyone else within the congregation looked around frantically, searching to find where the voice was coming from. Even the hideous laughter that followed did not serve well in narrowing the location of the unwelcome intruders. The enemy's aura was so cleverly dispersed throughout the room that it made it extremely difficult for any of the more spiritually inclined individuals in the room to zone in on any particular area. Sora and Riku stared at each other with concern as they, along with a few other individuals like King Mickey, Leon, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie and Tifa, slowly stood to their feet, preparing to counter any pre-emptive strike that might have been planned. But the problem still remained to be _where_. Who among the room would be attacked first?

"Over here," the dark voice increased in clarity as three hooded figures slowly materialized at the back of the throne room, standing in front of the large entrance doors—the one and only exit.

It would soon be Sora, Riku, Kairi and the entire Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and King Mickey to jump out of their seats to confront the mysterious trio, while the rest of the congregation including the Beast, Mulan and Captain Shang sat cautiously in their seats, waiting on stand-by in case their assistance was needed.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Cid scoffed.

The one positioned in the center, who looked like he was the leader of the trio, looked to one side, then the other, shrugging nonchalantly. "We're just visitors."

"And your purpose? What would that be?" Sora questioned.

"Ah, you must be Sora," the hooded figure pointed in his direction.

Sora's blood froze, his body being unable to move.

"How… do you know Sora?" Kairi glared suspiciously at the unknown figures.

"We know all about Sora, the Key Bearer. The defeater of Xemnas! The saviour of the multiverse!" the man replied. "And besides, he's the only one in this room that reeks the stench of that abominable Kingdom Key. The most repulsive Keyblade of them all."

Sora was far too overwhelmed to take in any of the information that the hooded figure was giving him. No, this couldn't be happening. His mind was racing with anger and disappointment; was it really going to happen again? Was the path of the Keyblade going to once again continually draw these evil entities to him? Would he have to risk life and freedom once more to protect the people he held dear to him?

"Our purpose isn't as complicated as you may think it is," the three figures took two steps forward. "We're just here to say hello."

No, they weren't Nobodies, at least, their auras didn't seem to radiate like one. Sora and Riku, and most likely Cloud and Leon as well, had developed the ability to distinguish the aura that a Heartless gave off in comparison to a regular human, and soon enough, the aura that a Nobody gave off as well. These three strange visitors exuded auras that were unrecognizable, being neither human nor Heartless, or Nobody. It was completely foreign. All they knew was that these three definitely didn't have any good intentions. Their cloaks were crimson in colour, and very similar in style to what the members of Organization XIII wore.

"You're not from Organization XIII?" Sora inquired.

"Organization XIII? Please, we were present long before those self-indulgent fools even fathomed the idea of 'organization'."

Kairi had a good look at the trio, trying to internalize their appearance in her mind for some future use. One of them was definitely female, the other two were identical in height, but the one in the middle certainly seemed to have a lot more presence, while the other seemed to prefer being the silent watcher in the background. Kairi balled her fists; this wasn't fair to anyone, most of all, Donald. She wanted them gone.

"And how are you, Princess?" the hooded figure gave the young girl a small wave. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sora positioned himself in front of Kairi, blocking the enemy's view of her. "Don't talk like you know her."

The man stopped, returning back to his original position. "You're right. I shouldn't. Time will move on its own, after all."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean," Riku glared.

"Absolutely nothing," the hooded figure concluded as he turned his back, walking toward the exit as he glanced at Kairi out of the corner of his eye.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We were just about to leave. I thought that would make you happy—"

Sora spared no effort to relax as he immediately summoned the Kingdom Key before holding it out in front of him, his face overcome with anger.

The hooded man sighed as he felt a power surge from the aura behind him. "That won't be necessary, Sora."

"Leave this to me," one of the other hooded figures finally responded. It was the other male.

Nodding in approval, the assumed leader of the trio turned to his other companion, signaling that they both make their exit as they both dematerialized in another dark haze of smoke.

The sole crimson cloaked man took a step forward, his position stout and sturdy as he stared at the army of warriors that stood before him—even if the majority of his competitive opposition lay in only a few of the people situated at the front.

"You plan to take us all down on your own?" Riku took a stance beside Sora, summoning his own Keyblade, the Way to Dawn.

The man lifted his head, his arms still resting firmly at his sides. "Remember this well, Key Bearer. Heroism is nothing more but a poetic justification for those who have to suffer a world's burden all on their own—" the man stopped his speech abruptly as both his body and aura disappeared from sight and recognition.

"W-What? Where—"

"And heroes…" the man reappeared, inches away from Sora's body. "… are the ones who are slave to this pitiful reality," the man finished before delivering a powerful palm thrust to Sora's chest, sending him flying across the aisle floor before crashing into the altar.

Sora cried out painfully in recoil as he felt himself make contact with hard granite.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed as she ran over to him.

King Mickey hardened his stare at the floor, thinking deeply within himself about a very strong familiarity that he was starting to feel ever since the three intruders entered the hall. Their crimson cloaks resembled something that he had seen some time in the past, but he couldn't quite remember what. The wing pendant that was pinned across the front of the man's cloak also bore some striking resemblance to something he had encountered in the past. His memory was failing him on this issue.

Riku growled in annoyance; he did not know when or how the man managed to pull a close-range attack on Sora, but it looked as if the man had not moved an inch at all as Riku continued to stare at the crimson-cloaked warrior who was still standing at his original position at the hall entrance door—which was at least ten feet away from their current position. _What frightening speed_, Riku thought to himself.

The crimson cloaked figure gave a respectful bow to his company before he himself decided to fade back into the darkness, leaving a severely shaken and concerned group of individuals.

Almost immediately after his departure, the throne room echoed with the yells and screams of all who were present. It was a maddening uproar of insanity as the guests rose from their seats, either to go see if Sora had been injured from the attack he had received, or toward the group near Riku and the King, demanding answers to their questions.

"Your Highness, do you know what's going on here?" Donald turned to his King, as he kept Daisy close to him.

King Mickey looked back at Sora, who seemed to have suffered minimal damage as he saw the youth quickly get up on his feet, a few drops of blood trickling down the side of his lips. "You all right, Sora?"

"Yeah…" Sora brought a hand to his mouth, wiping the trail of blood with the base of his knuckles. "More importantly, who were those people?"

King Mickey let out a defeated sigh. "Come with me, to my quarters," he turned to give a disappointed look at Leon and Yuffie, then at the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. "You all as well."

* * *

It was a town shrouded in eternal darkness, where rain and thunderclouds claimed the skies for all of eternity. The only light that pervaded this city were the ones created by the electrical billboards and the burning lamp posts that were stationed every few blocks around the area. The climate was damp and humid, although every now and then a briskly cold draft would snake its way around the streets. This was the nature of The World that Never Was. Unlike the journey of Sora's day, this world was now bustling with all sorts of Nobodies, not just the Dusks and the rest of the other lower-caste organisms. There were also an abundant number of people who walked the streets all dressed in the black raincoats that were once exclusive to those of the late Organization XIII. With this new scenery, it would seem that The World that Never Was had gone under some drastic transformation, but none of these changes could not come to pass if there were not a person with a particularly strong desire behind such an extravagant revival.

The three crimson-cloaked warriors marched confidently through the entrance gates of the newly reconstructed Castle, the one that used to belong to the former Xemnas. They saluted the guards as they passed through each of the checkpoints. It was a tall tower, just the way it was two years prior, but there were, of course, many changes as well. The tombstone of each former Organization XIII member was removed, save two individuals: Marluxia and Larxene. Theirs remained intact, and seemed to have been refurbished.

The crimson warriors finally came upon the main assembly hall, the place where Sora fought his battle with the diligent Saïx. They approached the newly built altar in one of the corners of the room, kneeling respectfully on one knee as they placed one arm across their chests. At the altar, in a crystal-black chair, there seated another ghastly figure. Unlike the rest of the people who were inhabiting The World that Never was, this man was dressed in long robes, his face shadowed by the fabric of his hood.

"We have returned, your Excellency," the middle one spoke.

"Welcome back, Meta, Terra, Ozma," the darkly robed figure replied. "What do you have to report?"

Meta, the leader of the trio, stood to his feet. "The target is still very early in its development. It would be no use to us now."

"As I suspected," came their leader's response. "We must waste no time, make preparations for the next operation."

"As you wish, Master," Meta knelt back down beside his two comrades.

"Meta, stay with me a moment. Ozma, Terra, you two may leave," the dark master ordered.

The two other crimson warriors rose from their positions, saluting to their commander then at their master before departing from the room.

"What is it that Your Highness wants of me?" Meta inquired, his head still facing the floor.

"I have a different task for you, Meta. Will you accept this mission?"

"I will accept it without question, Lord Nemas."

* * *

"Ansem had a partner?" Sora asked.

"Yes," King Mickey nodded. "It was a long time ago, long before your time."

Sora sighed, taking a seat in-between Riku and Kairi on one of the couches that was situated inside the King's workroom. He could tell there was a story behind all of this that the King had just remembered.

"I only met him once. I believe Ansem called him… Nemas," the King continued.

A long time ago, back when Ansem knew very little about the complexities about the heart, he took on a partner by the name of Nemas, a fellow scientist and enthusiast about the heart. It was due to both of their efforts that they came so far with their understandings of the inner workings of the heart. Together they came to understand that the heart was not comprised of one element alone, but two elements: light and darkness. At the time it was believed that evil people possessed hearts of darkness and good people hearts of light. Any person in-between contained hearts that were 'empty shells', and would soon acquire a light heart or a heart of darkness depending on which element would assimilate with it first.

After many experiments, Nemas and Ansem soon discovered that the heart was comprised of both darkness and light. It was an astounding discovery! How could darkness and light co-exist together in a human body and still allow the human to remain normal? These were puzzling questions that remained etched in the minds of both scientists as they struggled to find the answers. In time, they had both agreed that in order to find the answer to how a heart could house both light and darkness at the same time, they would have to see how the heart is affected when you remove one of these two elements. And so, for the very first time in history, the heart was removed from the body under the observation of Nemas and Ansem. Removing the heart was in itself, a breakthrough success. It took many months of planning and pre-experimentation to work out the flaws that had been calculated when they had initially thought up this idea. The fact that they actually succeeded in removing the heart was a momentous occasion in itself, and was definitely something that would change the face of science forever.

However, it was not too long after that Nemas and Ansem encountered a new problem. It was beyond the scope of any calculation they made and they had no idea how to solve it. Each time they removed a heart, after examining it, they would only find it contained light or darkness. As well, after a few days, they started to see physical changes in some of the hearts that they had removed. These physically immobile hearts seemed to have come to life, but had taken on the form of many different types of grotesquely black life forms. They grew their own digits, with tips as sharp as surgical razors, and their own eyes--their sclera and pupils merging together to form giant uniformly yellow eyes. The very first creatures that would later be named the Heartless, were born in their laboratory. The speed and strength of these new entities had also wildly increased, and there were many incidents of lab assistants—along with the removed hearts—disappearing during some of the night shifts.

It was after the fifth disappearance case that Ansem started to have doubts about the integrity of their research. He began to fear that Nemas and he were stepping on dangerous ground, invading places of the heart that no research should dare to enter. Of course, Nemas thought Ansem was overreacting about a _few_ disappearances, and convinced Ansem to continue their research after proposing a new security system to help counter the occasional 'unfortunate' accidents that had been occurring in their own labs. All experiments had to take place behind indestructible glass rooms, with lab assistants—including Ansem and Nemas—monitoring from the outside. They would instead use machines to interact with these deceased bodies and extract hearts that way.

Their research progressed as normal with this new system of study, and the disappearances of lab assistants began to diminish. Because of this, Ansem's concerns seemed to wither down gradually with each passing day. That would only last a few more months before a disastrous lab incident would cause Ansem to finally make a stand against the research that he and Nemas had been concocting for the last few years.

"What was that lab incident?" Cloud asked.

"That… I don't know," King Mickey looked down in disappointment. "Unfortunately, Ansem did not like talking about that particular part of his life, and I didn't have any reason to force it out of him."

"But wait," Sora stood up from his seat. "When does Xehanort come into the picture? I thought Ansem took on an apprentice?"

"Oh yes, that's right," King Mickey replied. "It was sometime after Nemas and Ansem had finally parted ways. Ansem continued his research on the heart, but it was nowhere near as extreme as what he had been doing previously with Nemas."

Ansem had decided to research the properties of the heart, its capacity for light and darkness, and how each influenced the other. What Nemas failed to understand was just how off-tangent their research had become. They originally wanted to see how light and darkness could co-exist together, but after the events of the birth of the Heartless and the mystery of why only one of the two elements surfaced when one removed the heart of another, Nemas had been completely focused on these after-effects, and tried many different variations of 'heart removal' to see what sort of after-effect it would produce. Ansem said he didn't want anything to do with it. It was in this after-period that Ansem took on Xehanort, an aspiring young scientist who had agreed with Ansem's methods and justification for leaving Nemas' one-sided research. Xehanort had agreed to help Ansem with his researching of the properties of the heart—and swore to only experiment on the hearts that they already had at their disposal. However, it wouldn't be long until Xehanort would break this promise.

"Sometime after that incident I told you about when I was visiting Ansem, Xehanort had given Ansem his resignation and never came back to his lab again," King Mickey explained.

"Well, we all know what happened after that," Cid rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but no one really knows what happened to Xehanort," King Mickey drew up a suspicious glance as he looked at everyone. "Remember, you defeated Xehanort's Heartless, and then his Nobody, Xemnas. Such entities could only have existed after Xehanort passed away."

"Are you saying that those crimson-cloaked warriors have a connection to Xehanort's death?" Sora's voice was stern.

"I don't know what I think, but all I recognized was those wing pendants those three warriors were wearing. They were special keepsakes of Nemas, and he wore one all the time. At least, that's what Ansem told me."

"Oh if only Ansem were alive…" Aerith sighed.

"No… that's not it…" Kairi whispered, her breathing becoming ragged.

Kairi felt her body beginning to tense up as sweat dripped from her pores uncontrollably. She had already started to feel some discomfort once they had all entered King Mickey's quarters, but she was doing well to hide her physical condition for most of time when he was speaking. Her vision had been continually blurring, and her hearing had started to fade every so often. It was only near the end of King Mickey's story that her condition started to worsen—at an exponential level. She started to hear voices, and her fingers began to tremble. She balled them into fists at first, but soon enough she found she had to sit on them in order to truly make sure they didn't act up enough for anyone to see. Finally, her hallucinations started. Beside King Mickey, she thought she saw Naminé speaking to her. At first she only saw her lips moving, but eventually she began to make out small bits of words that escaped the blonde girl's lips. "Chasers", "Roxas", "Parents", "Nocenarus"; these were only some of the words she could make out before her head started to throb. She felt something inside her taking control of her mind as she then spoke for the first time since she entered the room.

"No… that's not it…" she said again.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora turned to face her.

Kairi stood up, her eyes dilated as she wobbled toward Sora. "Sora, I… I don't know what to do—" her voice broke as she toppled to the floor, passing out.

"Kairi?!" Sora knelt down, pulling her into his arms. "Wake up, Kairi! Talk to me!"

King Mickey hopped out of his seat. "Donald! Call up the medic! Hurry!"

"Right away, your Majesty!" Donald saluted before running out as fast as his feet could take him.

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other for a moment, silently eyeing the fainted girl with wide suspicion. Yuffie's eyes trailed off to the side. "Leon… do you think…"

"We have bigger problems right now, Yuffie."

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled as he lifted her into his arms, waiting for directions to the nearest bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the continued support! I've looked into my schedule for next week, and I'm not entirely sure if I can get the next chapter out to you by Friday exactly. I have a quiz and a large research paper draft due before the end of next week, so my attention might be distracted until next weekend hits. I'll be sure to let you know on the blog. Thanks again!


	5. Behind the Shadowed Mask of Illusion

A/N: Well, the obvious good news here is that I didn't wait until Friday to get a new chapter out for you. This is mostly because my Friday and Saturday are looking to be very busy with Friday being the deadline for my paper draft and Saturday being my dad's birthday party which has to be planned and carefully hosted ;p. So this week's chapter is released today, and I hope you all enjoy it. Particular mention goes out to Thordis Valentina: I'm not sure if you got my Review Reply, but in any case, I'll reiterate that I hope Sora will be interesting enough for you to follow to the end. His character will go through quite a bit in this fic as well, so he isn't locked into one particular attitude. I've tried to showcase his familiar silly side in chapters to come so I hope there will be something about him you can come to like eventually.

Thanks again for all the continued support! Again, I've tried to separate any paragraphs that might be too large for some of you. Please let me know if there were still any places that are still too long.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Four  
_- Behind the Shadowed Mask of Illusion -  
_

"_Kairi?"_

"_Who's there?" Kairi called out._

_Kairi scanned her surroundings, trying to take in her environment as best as she could. The room glowed fiercely with a blinding white light that caused her to squint, shading her sapphire eyes with one of her hands in order to lessen the overwhelming brightness that invaded her sight._

"_Over here, Kairi."_

_Kairi turned abruptly in the direction of the voice that was calling out to her. Seated at the far end of a long silver table that lay before her, Kairi recognized a familiar face; a blonde-haired girl in a simple white dress._

"_Naminé!" Kairi called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Kairi took another look at her surroundings, before releasing a regrettable sigh. "I mean… what am 'I' doing here?" she corrected herself._

_Naminé smiled warmly at the young girl who stood across from her, gesturing Kairi toward the other end of the table. "Please, take a seat."_

_Kairi nodded silently as she complied with Naminé's request. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bit frightened about her current situation. She had never seen this place before, and she certainly did not know how she managed to arrive in such a strange white room. "Naminé… what's going on? Where is everyone?"_

"_Kairi, what do you remember about your childhood?"_

"_My childhood?" Kairi thought for a moment. "I remember playing with Sora and Riku all the time at Destiny Islands. We did everything together. There isn't a moment that I remember when I wasn't with them," Kairi smiled happily, remembering the fond times she had with her two greatest friends._

_Naminé's tone lowered slightly. "Do you remember anything before that?"_

_Kairi blinked rhetorically, being unprepared for the question. "Of course not."_

"_I see," Naminé's eyes softened, evident disappointment brewing in her eyes. After some reluctance to speak on both sides of the table, it would finally be Naminé who would look up to face her other self. "Kairi?"_

"_What is it, Naminé?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Kairi was about to inquire about Naminé's puzzling apology when her vision started to give in as the perpetual white brightness that filled the room soon started to fade back into darkness. _

Kairi's vision slowly recovered as she felt light creep back into her eyes, brightening her surroundings. However, the atmosphere she felt around her was far less suppressing than the one in her dream where she sat with Naminé at the silver table in that blinding white room. While her vision had not completely regained its focus, she could see shades of gold, white and brown, along with some defining smells of cherry wood and oak. These scents were more familiar to her; scents that belonged to Disney Castle. She soon realized that she was lying comfortably in some sort of bed it seemed, surrounded by silky and lacy fabric.

"You're awake," said a soft voice to her left.

Kairi turned her head toward the direction of the warm voice that called out to her, smiling fervently as she recognized the visitor who was seated in one of the chairs stationed beside her bed. "Sora."

"How're you feeling?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Kairi stretched momentarily before covering her head with the bed sheets. "I have a huge headache, but otherwise, I'm fine."

Sora could immediately tell that Kairi was trying to hide some of the embarrassment inside her regarding what had happened some few hours ago. She knew as well as he did that all the effort she put into hiding her condition from Sora and the rest of the group had completely failed—whatever condition that may have been. Sora didn't know what was going on, but he was determined to find out.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sora's voice hardened.

Kairi bit her bottom lip, ashamed; she didn't like it when Sora got angry at her. "I didn't want any of you guys to worry…"

"Well, some good that did you," Sora argued. "You passed out in front of everyone, Kairi!"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I wanted to!" Kairi yelled.

"Why are you apologizing!"

"Because you're angry with me!"

"_Kairi_," Sora whined in annoyance. "I'm not angry with you, I'm _worried_ about you!"

Kairi didn't bother to respond to Sora's reasoning. It wouldn't have done her any good. She knew he was worried about her, but that was precisely why she didn't want to say anything. Sora had made a living just being worried about her all the time and wasting every ounce of strength and determination he had to keep her safe and secure. First, he sacrificed himself doubtlessly to retrieve her heart—which consequently turned him into a Heartless—something she was barely able to fix, and then he embarked on another dangerous journey to recover her from the grasp of Organization XIII. There was just absolutely no way she was going to allow him to come to her rescue again; he deserved so much more than that. Kairi would not be able to see herself worthy in Sora's eyes until she was able to free him of this dangerous burden that she had continually imposed on him. She wanted to be of as much help to him as he had effortlessly been for her all these years. Until she could fulfill this duty, she would not give in to her selfishness.

Sora sighed in defeat. "I'll go get you something for that headache," he stated before rising from his seat; he wasn't going to push this matter any further—for now.

Kairi watched as Sora walked toward the door, still dressed in his white tuxedo as he fiddled with one of his sleeves. He looked absolutely adorable as he tinkered with the buttons on his wrists, evidently finding them uncomfortable. She knew Sora was never really a person who could stand dressing so formally for a long period of time.

"Sora," Kairi called as she heard the door to the room open.

Sora stopped walking. "Yes?"

"Sorry… for worrying you," Kairi muttered.

"You're not supposed to apologize," Sora chuckled weakly. "For something like that."

Kairi felt heat rise in her face at his reply. "Thank you… Sora."

Sora smiled, closing the door gently behind him as he left. "Idiot," he smiled solemnly, leaning against the back of her door. "You're not supposed to say thanks, either."

But Kairi was always like that, he thought. It was so unfair and to a point, it was one of the worst things about her that he resented the most. Why did she always try to take on the world by herself? Didn't she realize already that he was more than willing to be there for her whenever she needed help? He was so sure that he had proven himself numerous times in the past; that he was capable of being relied upon whenever she needed someone to trust.

Yet, she continually pushed him away. It saddened him a great deal whenever she kept these 'secrets' from him. He already decided to himself that as long as the Keyblade continued to be entrusted to him, it was neither his place nor his right to ask her to be his. He knew and understood this, so he thought that the least he could do was be the one to watch out for her, and give everything he had to ensure that she was safe from harm. Such a burden was something that he felt he owed to her. He did not believe it was fair to take that next step when he had nothing to offer her except his life, a life that was continually bringing all that he loved into harm's way. Until he could give her something other than life-threatening danger, he too, would not give in to his selfishness.

Sora walked back down the large corridor of the Castle as he made his way back to King Mickey's quarters. He rehearsed the sternest face he could muster by the entrance door, not wanting everyone to see his solemn disposition from his conversation with Kairi.

"Sora, what are you doing," a young woman giggled as she approached him.

Sora jumped in surprise, turning to the side to see the taller brunette woman who had greeted him. "Aerith! You startled me!"

"Sorry about that," Aerith held a hand to her mouth, giggling a little louder.

Sora's eyes shifted from side to side, trying to calm his embarrassment. "Oh, are you busy at the moment? Kairi said she was having a headache, so I was wondering if there was anything you could do to help… a magic spell… anything at all?" Sora mumbled somewhat incoherently. The truth was he just wanted Aerith to leave before she got any more suspicious.

"Sure, Sora, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks very much," Sora bowed his head in appreciation.

After Aerith's swift departure down the hall toward Kairi's room, Sora turned his attention back to the King's quarters as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment before grabbing the door knob. _Whatever_, he said to himself.

Everyone that was present during King Mickey's initial meeting was still there, except the atmosphere bustled a lot more than it was a few hours earlier. Several conversations were going at once, leaving Sora the impression that they had finished hearing the rest of the story—which he would have to hear from Riku later—and had moved on to brainstorming a present course of action.

"Sora! You're back," Riku ran over to greet his friend. "How's Kairi?"

"She's fine, just has a little headache, that's all," Sora replied.

Leon and Yuffie spotted Sora at the entrance of the room after they took some curiosity to find out who it was that attracted Riku's attention. They nodded to each other before heading over to settle their own inquiries.

"Kairi's fine, Leon, Yuffie," Sora smiled at the two of them.

"That's good to hear," Yuffie answered gratefully.

"Did she tell you anything?" Leon asked.

"About what?"

"About what happened? Did she see anyone? Hear anything?"

"Leon, what're you talking about? She didn't tell me anything," Sora replied, slightly disturbed by Leon's abnormal pestering. "I know she's hiding something from me, but Kairi's always been like that. I just hope it isn't serious…"

Leon's eyes diverted away from Sora's direction as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It probably isn't, don't worry about it. Sorry for the weird questions."

Riku was the first to grow suspicious about Leon's disposition. Riku didn't know Leon that long, but he always had the knack of knowing when a person was being sincere or not, and Leon definitely was not showcasing any degree of sincerity. It was probably a handicap that Sora knew Leon for quite some time, as it dulled his ability to suspect any inconsistencies and made it much easier to overlook the smaller details that gave so much away. Well, it's not like Sora had much of a talent in that area anyway, Riku thought to himself.

"So, Your Majesty," Sora asked. "What ever happened to Nemas?"

"No one really knows," the King answered. "No one heard from Nemas again after Ansem and he cut ties. Given the nature of his research and the path it was spiraling toward, it was assumed that he died at the hands of one of his experiments. Of course, no one knows this for sure… and given today's earlier events, I think it's safe to say that Nemas is still very much alive."

"Why didn't Ansem stop him?" Cloud inquired from the corner of the room.

"Ansem was a scientist, not a warrior," King Mickey explained. "With what tactics would he have used to stop Nemas? With what power? What strength?"

Sora looked down angrily. The King was right. They couldn't put any of this blame on Ansem just because the man existed during a time when such research could've been stopped. What mattered was what they could do at this present moment, now that the understanding of the heart had developed far beyond Ansem's expectations. Unlike the time of the late scientist, there now existed a great force of warriors who fought for the sake of the heart, and for the future of the multiverse; Ansem was not so fortunate to have such allies when it mattered the most.

"We could always check out Ansem's Study back on Radiant Garden," Leon suggested.

"You still keep that place operational?" Sora gave Leon a peculiar stare.

"The DTD is there after all, and we have to check up on Tron every so often," Leon replied.

"Plus, Tron's the one who monitors our town's defense mechanism," Yuffie added. "Maybe he has something buried in his archives about Ansem's research with Nemas."

Sora turned to Riku and the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee as he gave an enthusiastic nod of approval. "It's definitely worth a shot!"

"I'll go make the preparations then," Leon signaled to Yuffie as they both exited out of the room.

"You gonna stick around this time, Riku?" Sora elbowed his senior lightly in the gut, teasing.

"I guess I'll have to, you know, to make sure you don't mess up," Riku backfired.

* * *

"How are preparations coming along, Ozma, Terra?" Nemas asked after his two loyal subordinates had taken to kneeling before him.

"The lab assistants are proceeding on schedule with very little difficulty," Ozma replied.

"You sure picked a nasty world for 'dis scheme ya know," Terra made a note to her master.

"Oh really? I thought it would be nostalgic for the young Key Bearer," Nemas let out a small chuckle. "And besides, I thought the name was fitting for our plan."

"That world is unstable at the moment, Lord. It might foil our plans if anything acts up," Ozma stated.

"Don't you worry about that, Ozma. You two continue on with your duties and leave such superfluous matters to me."

"Yes, Lord Nemas," Ozma and Terra nodded before taking their leave of the hall.

Shortly after hearing the entrance doors close, along with the echoing that reverberated from the stone edges, Nemas turned his attention to three figures that stood in the shadows just behind him. All three were dressed in the standard black raincoat that had now become commonplace among the community of the The World that Never Was, but it was evident that the three individuals before Nemas were not like the rest.

"You sure like to beat around the bush, Nemas," one of the cloaked figures spoke, a large peony-coloured scythe hunched over his shoulders. "If we went out in full force, this would've been over."

"That's not what someone who lost to Sora should be saying, Marluxia," Nemas turned his chair to face the new trio before him. "And I have much bigger plans than that of revenge."

"There would have to be, since Ansem already kicked the bucket, by his own hand by the way. How pathetic," the shorter female of the group rolled her eyes, tossing some of her blonde hair away from her face.

"But first I will need the assistance of another former Organization XIII member… now what was his name," Nemas tapped his chin curiously. "The Key of Destiny, I believe, was his alias back when Xemnas formed that frivolous group."

Marluxia grunted disapprovingly. "You seek the help of _Roxas_? How absurd."

"No need to spew harsh comments just because he was stronger than you, Lord 'Graceful Assassin', sir," the Savage Nymph teased. "Is that why you excluded him from that Castle Oblivion operation? Afraid he would steal your thunder?"

"That little ingrate declined my offer for the mission, it had nothing to do with me, Larxene," Marluxia corrected. "And he was _not_ stronger than me, how ridiculous."

"Roxas never approved of the Castle Oblivion operation because he knew what the two of you were up to," Nemas explained. "I will have to remember to thank him for keeping his silence on that particular matter, even if that mutinous operation did fail in the end."

Marluxia snorted defiantly at Nemas' words. "And just how do you plan to get Roxas to side with you?"

"Roxas is a Nobody. It is in a Nobody's nature to ally himself with those of his kind."

"And this time… I'll make sure he knows who's his superior," Marluxia growled.

"My my, so full of spark today, aren't we?" Larxene shook her head. "But that's fine too; I always loved playing with that boy genius."

"And what will you have me do, Lord Nemas," the third figure—who had been silent the entire time—finally spoke.

Nemas turned his head toward the silent third figure, almost forgetting he was present. "Oh yes, you have some questions you want answered don't you?"

"Yeah, who're you, newbie?" Larxene snapped.

"Silence, Larxene," Nemas retorted.

The unknown figure nodded his head. "Yes, I'd like permission to pursue my own course of action regarding this matter."

Nemas stopped for a moment before releasing a small grin from his lips. "Permission granted. Just remember everything I told you."

"Yes, Lord Nemas."

* * *

It was an understatement when Leon told Sora that they had kept Ansem's Study 'operational'. It was practically renovated! While Ansem's desk had been removed from its original location, all of his files and documents were stored away in several large filing cabinets that were stationed around the room. The large portrait of Xehanort that hung over the DTD information had been replaced with one of the true Ansem the Wise. It gained some nostalgic smiles from some, and solemn glances from others as the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey, began their search of Ansem's Study.

The more Sora thought about it, the more clearly it became in his mind that whenever something regarding the heart and the safety of the worlds arose, someway or another, it would be Ansem that played a role. This couldn't justify anyone's complete condemning of the brilliant scientist, but it certainly did prove that studying such complex things like the heart would only result in chaos. The quest for knowledge and understanding could only go so far before the boundary of what defines human ignorance is put into question. No one would know if Ansem truly understood this limit that mankind should've placed on itself, but it was difficult to know if a genius would ever surrender to such an idea. Understanding what most couldn't was what one often could call a genius; the refusal to test the limits of one's understanding would only bring shame to a gift that one thought they were given.

Sora approached the master computer in Ansem's back room, sliding his fingers lightly over the keys as he tried to remember how to work some of the functions on the keyboard. Some of the steel buttons were cold as ice as Sora made contact with them; others were covered with thin layers of dust. Sora supposed that there wouldn't have been much need to access the DTD until now; Tron must've felt lonely. Finally, after giving the configuration a little more thought, Sora felt confident in his ability to operate the machine.

After completing the first few preliminary steps, a window prompted up on the screen, requesting a password. Sora smiled in response.

"Sora… Donald…" Sora muttered as he scanned the keyboard for the letters. "… Goofy," he finished before pressing the enter button.

The password remained to be same as he remembered it, which Sora was glad for. It showed that Tron never forgot about them, just how they never forgot about him either.

**The Master Computer is up and running! How may I help you?**

"Hey Tron! It's Sora," the young protagonist greeted.

**Sora! How are you?**

"I've been great, thanks," Sora smiled. "How have things been for you?"

**Hmm, well what can you say about a program's past-time? It is mostly comprised of checking over the database, and testing the town's defense mechanism.**

"Doesn't that get a little boring?" Sora idly slid his index finger across the keypad.

**Programs do not get bored, Sora. We do not have the ability to reach a state of boredom.**

"I suppose you're right," Sora nodded.

**Where are Donald and Goofy? Those two people you travel with?**

"They're not here," Sora replied. "They're back in their home world."

**Oh? Is there something wrong?**

"I have a favour to ask of you, Tron," Sora scratched the back of his head, a little hesitant.

**Of course, Sora. What is it that you need?**

"I need you to search your archives for anything regarding an individual named 'Nemas'," Sora requested.

**Understood. It will only take a minute. I have organized most of Ansem's archives, so there are only a few sections left that have not been labeled.**

"I'm counting on you," Sora nodded before turning to see Riku and the others enter the room. "Tron's searching the archives right now."

"That's good," Riku answered. "We found something in his files, too."

Sora's face lit up in surprise. "You did?"

Riku made no effort to voice any clarification of his statement and instead tossed an aged torn-up manuscript in Sora's direction.

Sora caught the object in his right hand, blinking curiously. "What's…"

"A journal. I placed a marker on the page where you should start reading," Riku explained. "It's rather extensive so I suggest you read it now while Tron's searching the database."

Sora nodded somewhat absent-mindedly as he opened the book, flipping toward the middle where he saw a red string fastened near the spine.

Ansem's initial doubts that Nemas' research had been going too far, despite the assurance he was continually prodded with when Nemas spoke about the durability of the glass cage which he claimed to have built himself, began during a closing session that the two of them had in Ansem's Study.

The two scientists were having a disagreement regarding one of Nemas' experiments that he had carried out without Ansem's permission. While Ansem was out of his manor collecting some field data, Nemas had apparently convinced one of their lab assistants to be a guinea pig for one of his new experiments. Nemas had broken one of their cardinal rules that entailed to never perform experiments on living beings.

"_Nemas! You know you have to speak with me before you even think about doing something like that! That man has a family, you know!" Ansem exclaimed, insulted._

"_What're you talking about? I don't remember being your subordinate, Ansem. You and I are equals in this research. I don't need to report to you what I do!"_

"_I would never even think about doing something that drastic until I discussed it with you first and I would've expected the same courtesy from you, Nemas!"_

"_The assistant is still alive, isn't he? He doesn't even remember what happened! You're overreacting over a procedure that went perfectly! I don't understand," Nemas looked confused._

"_It doesn't matter if it went well or not!"_

"_Ansem, look," Nemas started as he pulled out a few table results that he had made sometime after the experiment._

The reports were astounding, Ansem had to admit. The tables showed that when the heart of a living person was used in their experiments—in comparison to those from already deceased bodies, the results were far more consistent and reacted far more effectively with the experimental indicators that were present during the procedure. Ansem had a difficult time finding some justification for Nemas' course of action other than the morality (which hardly existed when it came to the dignity of science) of jeopardizing the lives of living humans. It was because of this that Ansem found himself arriving at a crossroad. He was a man with deeply rooted values and had respect for humankind, but he was also a very curious scientist and fervently desired to learn more about life's secrets. Nemas was correct in his proving that using the hearts of living people would've provided a far more beneficial medium for solidifying theories, but would Ansem be able to bear the burden of knowing the risks he was imposing on his assistants?

Ansem had eventually condoned Nemas' actions after many days of constant retaliation from the persistent scientist—which Ansem would soon regret. Nemas had agreed with Ansem that he would only perform his experiments on patients that had given their oral and written consent to be used in the procedure. Nemas had also agreed that these patients would only be selected from willing lab assistants, promising that he would never ask someone outside of the laboratory. It was under these conditions that Ansem had finally given in to his ultimate quest for more knowledge and allowed Nemas to continue his life-threatening experiments.

At first, Ansem slowly convinced himself that he had made a good decision letting Nemas continue his work because of the unfathomable success that followed. Nemas' experiments had opened up so many new roads to discovery and lifted many of the previous roadblocks that usually would've taken the both of them weeks to solve—and even then, these solutions would be based off theory alone. But with the data from these newer, more sophisticated experiments, the two scientists possessed actual lab results that provided more factual information regarding many of the matters that they needed to address. It was a blooming success for the two geniuses, but it wouldn't be long until another shift in perspective eradicated Ansem's resolve.

Ansem had discovered that Nemas was conducting secret, unregistered experiments on his own after Ansem and many of their regular assistants closed the laboratory for the night. Ansem became aware of these after-hour procedures after he coincidentally came across some boxes labeled with materials that he knew neither he nor Nemas could've been using for their experiments. He also noticed that Nemas would always find an excuse to not leave with Ansem from the laboratory each and every evening, voicing gestures like "Go on ahead" or "I'll catch up" as his goodbye. So one evening after they had finished up for the night as usual, Ansem had said his farewells to Nemas and a few of the remaining assistants before staging his departure from the laboratory. Ansem made it as far as the stairs before he slowly made his way to the one of the observatory rooms—which he left the lights off in as he took a seat in one of the chairs, silently observing Nemas' actions behind a glass box shrouded in darkness.

It was maddening, the sorts of dark secrets that Nemas had been hiding from his partner regarding these underground experiments. Just how long had Nemas been doing these god-forsaken procedures behind his back? Ansem did not need much more than the observance of his keen scientific eyes to understand what it was his crazed-partner was up to. Nemas had moved on to more dangerous feats, which gained more redundancy when Ansem had tried to apply it to their original goal. In the old days, he and Nemas practiced the art of removing the heart from the body, leaving the empty vessel behind. Now, Nemas had begun to test this procedure in the reverse—for a reason Ansem did not know. Instead of the heart being removed, Nemas had perfected the art of removing the empty vessel from the body, while safely stabilizing the heart even though it had no container.

It was another amazing display of Nemas' genius as a scientist, but Ansem had been far too convinced of its immorality. Why was Nemas performing such experiments? What more was there to gain from performing the opposite, which the both of them had agreed was far more risky and would've proven to be less consistent in the results regarding the effects it would have on the heart. Ansem's doubts furthered when he heard the screams and pains from the patients as the each procedure progressed and could tell that many of these patients were tricked and told false information about what the experiment involved. Ansem had thought the worst was over until he heard Nemas speak through the intercom to his assistants who were working inside the glass room; the coward still insisted on working outside the danger zone, while his faithful subordinates risked their lives performing these extensive procedures.

"_Dr. Nemas, the experiment was another success," said one of the assistants._

"_Good," Nemas smiled. "Move it to one of the holding cells in the lower basement chambers. I'll start its analysis tomorrow evening."_

"_What about the remains?" the assistant pointed to the original patient on the table, who was still conscious, but unable to move or speak due to the lack of a container. He could only blink his eyes._

"Get rid of it." Sora grinded his teeth as he recited the last line, closing the journal forcefully.

Sora couldn't believe that there was a person capable of committing such inhuman crimes against their own kind. While the wrongdoings of Xehanort's Heartless as well as his Nobody were indeed testaments to the existence of such evil that threatened the multiverse, these were not among the actual living. One was a Heartless, and the other a Nobody. Nemas was a regular human being, yet he harboured such malevolent qualities that would lead his world down a path of ruin. Sora simply couldn't understand.

**I have completed the search you have requested from me, Sora.**

Sora's eyes lit up in response as he turned back to the master computer, typing in a few commands. "Good job, Tron! What do you have for me?"

**There was only one document on the archives associated with the word you specified. I will bring it up on the screen now.**

"Please do," Sora nodded.

Everyone present slowly made their way toward the monitor screen as Tron queued up numerous amounts of images and information that flooded several different windows. After merely speed-reading many of the pages that flooded the screen, it became evident that this research had definitely belonged to Nemas. It had to have been since none of the data seemed to mention anything about the heart, or the effects of it. In fact, the data was completely foreign and was about something none of the individuals present had ever heard about.

"Reality Refraction Phenomenon?" Riku raised in eyebrow in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

"Tron, any clue?" Sora asked, being equally confused.

**Based off of my comprehension sensors and logistics, the Reality Refraction Phenomenon is something like a catalyst that enables the ability to complete virtually impossible tasks. Something you users might call 'miracles'.**

"I don't think I quite understand what you mean, Tron," Sora responded.

"Tron, who was the user who filed this entry into the archives?" Leon inquired, his voice seeming a bit nervous.

Tron paused for a moment, scanning for the answer.

**Nemas.**

Leon's reaction was subtle, but there was a definite hint of enlightenment that burned in his eyes, that all but Riku probably didn't catch.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked again, still confused by the entire situation.

"Well, we all know that Ansem abandoned his research sometime after Xehanort and his subordinates rebelled. He disappeared from the world and became the notorious DiZ. We all know that story," Riku started. "But if Nemas had made this entry into the archives, that means that he was still conducting experiments here—long after Ansem left the Study."

"So you're telling me that this psycho was actually here the entire time?" Cid scoffed. "And _we _didn't know about it?"

"We didn't even discover this secret lab until about three years ago, Cid," Aerith responded.

"And that doesn't change the fact that Nemas was still potentially working on his experiments during the days of Maleficent," Leon noted. "Long before Sora even made a contract with the Keyblade."

Sora crossed his arms, thinking intently for a moment. "So what should we do now? We have no idea how to track down Nemas."

Sora was about to say more when a loud crashing sound was heard coming from the other room where they had been previously. Sora looked around for a moment, before narrowing his eyes. "Where's Kairi?"

"She said she wasn't feeling very well so she said she'd wait in the other room," Aerith replied.

_Damn it_, Sora thought before he pushed past Leon and Yuffie, running over to the other room. Riku had caught on to Sora's suspicion and was the next to follow his lead as the two boys sprinted away from the rest of the group. Eventually, the entire Radiant Garden Restoration Committee aroused its curiosity as they slowly followed the two younger males to the other room. They paused at the entrance, silent with apprehension as they gazed at the fallen Kairi who lay unconscious on the floor of Ansem's Study.

Sora quickly ran to her side, cradling her gently in his arms as he inspected her body for any blemishes or cuts. He nodded to Riku who gestured to take her outside.

"I think… we're done for today," Sora looked at the others who waited uneasily by the room entrance. "We should head back to Merlin's place."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for ending it pretty much exactly the same way as the last chapter did. I promise some variation from now on. ;p Please leave a review and don't hesitate to visit the KH3 blog for more information regarding upcoming chapters! Thanks for your continued support!


	6. In the Words of a Stranger

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Five  
_- In the Words of a Stranger -  
_

Kairi had still been fast asleep when Sora quietly entered her room—for the fourth time since they had arrived back at Merlin's study. It had been a day since the young girl collapsed and each time Sora made time to visit, he hoped she would be awake so he could at least ask if there was anything he could do for her—of course the real question he wanted to ask—well, demand—was about the evident illness that had been causing her chronic fainting and giving him complete despair. He had become so angry with her, but worried at the same time about her health. He cursed inwardly at his emotional uneasiness as he plummeted into one of the chairs near her bed. He contemplated whether to yell at her the moment she opened her eyes or ask if she needed anything; _she might be hungry or thirsty when she wakes up_, he thought. He took a deep breath, annoyed with his own indecisiveness as he looked over at the bed's night table.

Sora blinked curiously as he spotted Kairi's sketchpad which hung lopsidedly by the edge of the night table's surface. He also noticed it was open to one of the pages closer to the middle of the book. Sora reached over to grab it. _Did she already wake up sometime earlier? _Sora shook his head; that was impossible. Each of his visits had been spread in small intervals, leaving no chance for Kairi to wake up without him knowing. Sora shrugged off the suspicion as he quietly flipped through the pages, gazing intently at each of the drawings. The young Key Bearer couldn't help but feel a little guilt as his eyes looked over the pictures; he didn't know Kairi could draw so well—even though he practically saw her drawing in her sketchpad almost every day when they were back at Destiny Islands. He felt horrible that he never really paid attention to it until now; usually he was far more attentive to the things Kairi did or said. His face—which had originally been filled with a bright smile—soon faded into a shameful frown.

"Sorry, I know they're not that good," Kairi spoke softly.

Sora's body bolted backward for a moment, surprised at the company of her voice.

Kairi giggled weakly. "Sorry. I thought you saw me wake up."

"Of course I didn't! I was too… distracted by your drawings—Kairi you're really good!" Sora exclaimed.

"I probably have to thank Naminé for that," Kairi smiled. "I didn't really start noticing it until after she and I joined together. It's a really weird feeling, watching yourself do something so well when you know you aren't that good, yet your thoughts about it and the way you approach it are completely natural."

Sora could only somewhat understand. "Well, she _is_ you, Kairi."

"Yes but…" Kairi's thoughts drifted toward her hallucinations and her mysterious dream the day before. "I don't know…"

Sora's eyes softened, understanding the look on her face. She was obviously reflecting on an experience that was troubling her. "What is it, Kairi?"

She hated it when he did that, when he would put on that serious face of his and kindly coax his way in getting her to answer his inquiries. He only did that whenever it was about something she was hiding. Out of all the types of special treatment, it had to be that one! No, she wouldn't give in, she thought. She wouldn't accept the hand that was being stretched out for her, the hand that continually got beaten and scarred for her sake. Until her own hand was capable of healing its cuts and bruises, she would not allow him to have his way.

"It's nothing, Sora, really," Kairi shook her head, trying to reassure her concerned friend.

Sora's face dropped, disappointed; she was going to give him the cold shoulder again wasn't she? Sora had some small suspicions that maybe she was trying to get back at him for keeping his distance—which was catalyzed by Donald's unexpected outburst at the pre-reception party, but another part of him took it as her hesitation to involve Sora with her problems. He couldn't help but feel a little insulted at her reluctance to trust him with such matters. Was he not a good enough confidant for her?

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Sora looked her over fondly.

Kairi felt her face heat up again, dodging his gaze. "What? You think I'm lying?"

"I_ know_ you're lying," Sora rested his chin onto his palm, a raised eyebrow apparent.

"You can't _know_ anything like that!" Kairi retorted.

"Kairi, anyone who was feeling fine wouldn't be passing out as often as you have over the past two days," Sora explained. "I know that this has to have been recent because this sort of thing never happened when we were still at the Islands."

Kairi remained silent. She knew there was some stupidity in denying the facts since she had blatantly demonstrated twice already that lately she wasn't feeling her best. And both times after blacking out, Sora was the first person she saw when she woke up. She had to admit that waking up to see Sora's face looking affectionately toward her all the time was something she definitely wouldn't have minded becoming a permanent arrangement, but she also knew the amount of concern and worry it must've been giving him and she felt bad about it.

"Is it something that you can't tell me?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head in slight disagreement. "I don't really know what it is myself."

"Could you describe it to me?"

Kairi sighed. She wasn't sure what sort of effects regarding her dreams and hallucinations of Naminé would have on Sora if she told him, but she found herself finally giving in to young brunette's charms as she sat up in her bed. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Sora nodded firmly.

Kairi took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Lately, I've been seeing Naminé… in my dreams," she began. "It's only been now that they've become so intense. Before I would just hear her voice or see flashes of her face, but these were all easily forgettable after I wake up. But now I've started to see her while I'm conscious, like the day when we were at Disney Castle. She stood next to King Mickey, and seemed to want to tell me something but I couldn't make it out."

Sora listened attentively as Kairi explained about her experiences with Naminé. Of course, Sora had no knowledge that this was happening until now. He wondered if he might've caught on if he had paid more attention. The three of them had been a little more distant and more self-reflective since their return to the Islands and consequently paid less attention to the nuances that might've otherwise been more noticeable.

"Eventually, my vision starts getting flooded with all sorts of different images and words just ring through my ears with such overwhelming speed… I guess I pass out sometime after that," Kairi blushed in embarrassment.

Sora placed a hand to his mouth, thinking intently to himself.

Kairi raised her hands in front of her. "It's not painful or anything!"

"It's not that," Sora replied. "It's just really strange that it's happened all so suddenly."

Kairi nodded silently.

Sora got up to his feet. "I should talk to Merlin."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Sora! You—"

"I think I hear Riku calling me from downstairs as well, I better see what that's about!" Sora interrupted as he headed for the door.

"Wait! You said—"

"You should rest up some more! I'll wake you up when it's dinner time."

"Sora, you traitor! I hate you!" Kairi bellowed from inside the room.

Sora didn't mind the negative commentary that Kairi was aiming at him; in fact, he welcomed it as it confirmed the reaction he wanted to get out of her. He didn't have the nerve to admit that he was feeling some discomfort from her storytelling, afraid that it might frighten her and stop her from continuing. The last thing she needed was to open up to someone who would just get all spooked out about the entire thing. Sora didn't give her story much thought until he realized that he had experienced something similar. He had remembered hearing Roxas' voice every now and then whenever he slept, but that was the only sole familiarity his experiences shared with Kairi's. He never experienced any hallucinations and definitely no fainting incidents, but he was certain that at some point (on Destiny Islands, most likely), he and Kairi were experiencing the same phenomena. What he needed to find out now was what happened since the time they arrived at Disney Castle that triggered Kairi's new side-effects. He didn't lie when he said he'd talk to Merlin about the issue; he just never said he was going to ask about Kairi's problem.

Once Sora guessed Kairi had fallen asleep again—due to the absence of the screaming that had been profusely leaking from inside her room—he departed for the stairs where he heard a pair of voices talking below him. One he could easily recognize being Riku's, but the other required more deciphering—which would end up belonging to the calm, collected Cloud Strife. Sora was about to call out to the two older men but resisted the urge after noticing the somewhat serious atmosphere that surrounded the pair.

"I heard the stories from Sora, about this 'Ansem' of yours," Cloud spoke.

"I'm assuming you want to know something about it," Riku replied.

Cloud remained silent, his pride getting the best of him. He was finding it a little difficult to ask someone far younger than he about a subject that he thought he knew so well: darkness. Cloud had thought he knew the definition of such a thing in its most detailed description, but after a while he had begun to believe less and less about what he originally thought about it. Yet, Sora's stories about Riku and the things he had experienced (and suffered) with darkness was more intriguing for the young blonde than it was sympathetic.

"This wouldn't happen to be about Sephiroth, would it?" Riku asked.

"You know about him?"

"Only what I managed to overhear from Sora when he mentioned his journeys back home. Kairi was rather insistent on hearing everything, so every now and then you would come up."

"I see," Cloud looked down, somewhat disappointed that he would eventually have to explain some of the story to him.

"I think I understand though," Riku turned to Cloud, his face stern. "You're guessing my relationship with Ansem is similar to what you have with this Sephiroth character."

Cloud nodded slowly.

"You're probably right," Riku agreed.

"I don't quite understand it…" Cloud looked away, embarrassed at displaying his anxiety. "His memory never leaves me; his laugh, his stare, all of it."

"You can't get rid of him," Riku stated.

Cloud looked up at Riku, giving him a peculiar stare—it wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. Riku seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder, instead of trying to give him some supportive advice. Cloud made motions to leave the room, taking some offense to Riku's seemingly apathetic attitude toward his story until stopping short after Riku spoke again.

"You can't get rid of what you are, Cloud."

Cloud turned around to face Riku once again, but keeping his distance. "What?"

"Your darkness. We all have it," Riku responded firmly.

"Sora doesn't. He defeated it a long time ago," Cloud argued.

"You and I don't walk the same path he does," Riku crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat. "We aren't denizens of light like Sora is."

"Then you're saying to give in to my darkness."

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Riku corrected. "If you aren't afraid of the darkness that lies within, it will never conquer you. They say darkness preys on the weak of heart, but that doesn't mean a strong heart doesn't have any darkness."

Cloud remained silent, trying to take in what Riku was telling him. He had to admit that if he had not held Riku in such a high regard because of his experience with the dark side of the human heart, he wouldn't have even given the blue-haired boy's viewpoint a second thought and immediately regard it as completely irrational and highly ridiculous. But Cloud did have to remember that Riku _was_ one who seemed to blend flawlessly with his darkness. He had even gained the ability to use his darkness for strength without letting it affect his conscience. Even if Riku claimed to be incapable of it now, he had been able to do it once before—and that was enough for the young Midgar protagonist; he had to accomplish what Riku was able to. By doing so, Cloud might be able to answer more questions about the hidden conflicts that lay within him.

It was after Sora noticed a small gap of silence between the two older men that he made his entrance to the scene, calling out each of their names in greeting to make his presence known.

"How's Kairi?" Riku asked.

Sora recalled the last few moments he had with Kairi, holding back a chuckle. "She's fine. She went back to sleep."

"She woke up? Why didn't you call me?" Riku inquired.

"It was brief, we didn't talk much anyway," Sora replied, somewhat fakely.

Silence pervaded for a moment before the three young men directed their attention to the two pairs of feet that they heard rushing to the room entrance. Leon and Yuffie scrambled in, both of them panting with exhaustion as they hunched over. Sora and the others perked their heads up attentively, curious—and somewhat concerned—at what could have possibly made the usually composed Leon and Yuffie all disoriented and fatigued.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"The defense mechanism suddenly picked up some Nobodies from the north side of the city! We came here to see if you guys were all right," Yuffie explained in-between pants.

Riku and Cloud rose to their seats, Sora joining them as he ran closer to the others. "How is the situation in town?"

"Most of the areas around the Square have been cleared already; it took us some time to get through to get over here."

"We haven't sensed any Nobodies around this place yet," Cloud noted.

"With the three of us here, I'm sure we can handle those simple Nobodies if they tried to raid this area."

"Wait a minute… where's Kairi?" Yuffie spoke, after noticing the young princess was missing from the group.

"She's upstairs sleeping…" Sora replied, some doubt rising in his tone as his voice trailed.

Sora's doubts were confirmed and exploded into reality as the five warriors heard a window shatter from the floor above them, coming from the direction of Kairi's stay-room.

Sora was the first—and the quickest—to dash up the staircase, materializing his Kingdom Key the moment he made it to the top. He felt his heart begin to race as his breathing quickened and became more ragged, partially due to the physical labour of climbing the long staircase as well as the anxiety that greatly increased within him. He felt his heart in his throat as he neared the room at the end of the corridor where he knew Kairi was supposed to be in. Sora did not know what to expect, but did not waste any time to ponder the idea as he savagely kicked the door open. His eyes traveled frantically across the room's quarters, looking for any abnormalities when he spotted the shattered window at the far end of the room. Kairi's bed was empty but the sheets were crumpled and ruffled across the mattress, signaling a struggle. Sora's worry evolved into a small amount of rage as he vocalized a small snarl, charging toward the broken window.

They were simple Dusks, but they certainly had more resolve—and much more dedication to their task. Most Dusks would flounder and attack unpredictably after spawning. Sora noticed as much about their nature in comparison to those of Organization XIII. However, these Dusks were behaving on a much higher manner than what Sora remembered. It was incredibly suspicious, and made Sora more nervous about their intentions. Sora's eyes finally locked with Kairi's for a moment as he saw the crimson haired princess strike violently against her captors, kicking ruthlessly against their grasp for escape.

"They're out around the back!" Sora yelled as loud as he could toward the bottom of the stairs before taking a few steps back away from the window. He had taken a good look at the ground a moment earlier and was certain it was something that he could easily land if he were to jump it. Sora wasted no time to ponder the matter any longer as his instinctive desire to rescue Kairi usurped all other priorities.

Grunting a bit in recoil from the several-foot-high jump, Sora quickly got back to his feet and gave chase after the pack of Nobodies that he saw turning the corner toward the Bailey. What on earth could've gotten into the Nobodies? While it was true that they did act on a slightly higher manner than Heartless, there was just no possible way that they could coordinate and plan as well as they were without some sort of identity controlling them in the background. This uncertainty worried Sora's conscience even more as he reminded himself that it was Kairi whom they were taking away. He had to hurry.

"Kairi! I'm com—" Sora cut himself off as his shoes skidded to a stop.

The commotion of fleeing and the ambience that echoed the trodding feet of the Nobodies suddenly went dead silent; an overwhelming contrast in atmosphere that caused Sora to stand completely still in shock. It took another moment for Sora's vision to register a dark-cloaked individual standing in front of Kairi—who was now lying unconscious on the ground. Sora quickly observed his surroundings, puzzled. All the Nobodies had vanished from sight. It was unfathomable that such a large number—which Sora had seen turn around the corner just a second before—could completely disappear as quickly as they did. Sora had to assume one of two things: they ran away, or the dark-cloaked figure had made some intervention. Sora quickly summoned the Kingdom Key into his right hand, demonstrating his distrust for the man who stood several meters before him.

"What're you going to do with her?" came Sora's indelicate inquiry.

The cloaked figure looked up to catch a glimpse of Sora from under his hood. "Nothing in particular," he replied. "I just saw this young woman being held captive by those Nobodies and decided to help."

Sora's initial doubts started to fade slightly as he began to slowly advance toward the man and Kairi. "You defeated these Nobodies? And how do you know what they are?"

"Sora!" Yuffie yelled from behind, Leon, Riku and Cloud tailing behind her.

Cloud and Leon took a step in front of Sora with their swords unsheathed, their eyes glaring toward the unidentified friend or foe that had Kairi lying unconscious by his feet.

"Who's this?" Leon asked sternly.

"He said he defeated the Nobodies just now," Sora replied.

"Please, put down your weapons," the man waved his hand nonchalantly. "I mean you no harm."

The cloaked man sheepishly removed the hood that covered his face as an act of his non-aggression. Revealed underneath were his azure-coloured eyes, with a tint of green lingering just around the pupil. His locks were a pale grayish silver, with a tint of lime, neatly groomed, with only long sections of hair hanging over the front of his face and down the sides by his sideburns. His expression seemed harmless.

"If you defeated those Nobodies then you're obviously a very capable warrior," Leon stated. "What business do you have here in Radiant Garden?" Leon retorted. Radiant Garden was his home, a home that he had spent the last few years of his life trying to restore; anyone unfamiliar or unknown was definitely not going to leave his radar of suspicion until proven otherwise.

"King Mickey sent me to assist you in your search for Nemas. His Majesty and I are old friends," the man answered.

"I don't remember the King mentioning you," Yuffie poked her chin questionably.

"It was all very sudden," the man started.

He said he was somewhat of a scientist himself, using the aftermath of Sora's adventures as a basis for his research. The past two years had been filled with more than enough experimental scenarios to test many theories that had come up during his study. Naturally, he knew Ansem and even a bit on Nemas—scientists who studied the heart were few and would subsequently cause them to be in close relations. While he did not have much interaction with Nemas, King Mickey and Ansem were great confidants in past years. He was much younger than any of them, but his adequacy in the science of the human heart made him very much accepted in the field—a field consisting of less than a handful of experts.

"My research ironically led me back to the variables that I intentionally planned to overlook," the man answered. "I have been studying Nemas' work for the past six months, so the King highly recommended I impart the knowledge I learned onto you."

Leon was about to question the man further until his gaze caught sight of Riku and Sora, who were desperately trying to bring Kairi back into consciousness. They were both looking over at her worriedly, inspecting her skin for any lacerations or bruises.

"Let's… talk about this inside," Leon glanced over at the three friends couched by the ground, taking into account that the two younger protagonists would probably like to take Kairi inside for a better inspection.

The man turned his gaze to Kairi as well. "You're right, the young princess needs to be tended to. Let's head inside then."

* * *

"_Grandma! Can't you tell me more?" Kairi pleaded innocently._

"_I would dear, but it's very late. You should get some sleep if you want to grow big and strong like your father," the older woman coaxed._

"_I don't want to be like Father!" Kairi retorted._

_Kairi's grandmother frowned in disappointment. "Kairi, you should be kinder to your father."_

"_He's never around and always tells me what to do!" Kairi whined indelicately. "He doesn't care what I think."_

_Her grandmother's eyes softened. "Kairi… your father…"_

_The tranquility of the room ended with the ambience of a pair of tapping feet approaching the entrance of the room. A tall figure donned with a crimson coloured cape and glossy attire soon appeared before the two women, bowing politely while smiling earnestly at Kairi as he caught her eyes with his._

"_Kairi, it's getting late." His voice was deep and resonant._

_Kairi pouted, unpleased with her father's incessant requests. "Are you leaving again tomorrow?" _

_Her father nodded lightly, knowing his answer was not the one she wanted to hear. He looked up at her grandmother. "Mother, will you take her to bed? I really have to be going."_

"_Why did you even bother coming then! You were only here for a second!" Kairi yelled, her eyes watering up; the sight of her father was enough to upset her._

_Her father smiled. "Because I like to see you, even if all you do is frown whenever I'm around," he teased._

_Kairi gave a sour expression, refusing to turn around to face her father. _

_The older man bowed once more, more formally this time before giving one last look at Kairi—who had her back to him. He then gestured a smile to his mother, "I leave her in your hands."_

"_Yes, Your Majesty."_

* * *

"Your name is Glenn, you said?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I'm an Acadian Dragoon. I'm from another world, just like you." He responded.

"Where did you gain the ability to venture to other worlds?" Leon continued his indirect interrogation.

"I have a friend who has the ability to slip in and out of time," Glenn started. "You'd be surprised how connected time and space is."

"Yes, then Glenn, could you please tell us what you know about Nemas now?" Sora inquired somewhat suddenly.

Sora hadn't taken much interest in superfluous details as of late. Due to recent events, he found that there were only two things on his mind: Nemas and Kairi. Yesterday's incident had effectively increased Sora's suspicion of both Nemas' motives and Kairi's safety—both from others and the troubles that were causing her blackouts.

Yes, it had been a day since that night. In the heat of passion during the suspenseful chase, and the surprise appearance of Glenn, it was easy for all of them to forget how late it was as they all stood grouped together on the streets of Radiant Garden. Although Leon did suggest that they all talk indoors, Sora and Riku were far too concerned about Kairi's condition to be in the mood for a serious discussion. Leon then agreed to hold off the topic until the morning; everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd like to know what Nemas is up to," Glenn took a seat in one of the chairs situated in Merlin's Study.

"You know what he's up to?" Leon repeated.

"It's all in theory of course, but it's definitely my best guess."

Naturally, the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, including Sora and Riku, began to crowd around Glenn like a group of tourists gathered around a street show, eagerly waiting with interest to be appeased. They had slaved away for days with no success on the whereabouts or the intentions of Nemas; there had to be at least some degree of intrigue toward what sort of information Glenn possessed.

"Have any of you come across the term 'Reality Refraction Phenomenon'?" Glenn started.

"Yes, we came across it in Ansem's Study the other day," Sora explained. "We don't quite understand what it means."

"Many philosophers of the past believed that our imaginations and our tight-grip on reason were the two things that governed what we were capable of doing. A philosopher from a world called Earth once said: "I think, therefore I am." What this meant was that the only thing a human could know for sure that was real was himself, and that everything else is questionable. The fact that one is able to think and reason is proof of one's own existence. However, the same could not be said about anything else. You can doubt that what you see before you is real; you can doubt that what entices your ears and lips are real; you can doubt that what you can grasp with your hands is real; the senses are merely interpretations of the environment around us, but are those interpretations real?"

"Hold on cowboy, you're not making any sense," Cid shook his head.

"An example," Glenn began. "The way we see colour is by optical interpretation. Light hits objects and reflects it back into our eyes, and depending on the amount and the combination will determine the colour we see. When no light is reflected back to us, our eyes interpret it as black, and when all light spectra is reflected back, our eyes interpret it as white. But given this knowledge, does an object really have colour? Or is it just something our eyes interpret by light that reflects off it?"

"I still don't get a single word you're saying," Cid grumbled.

"He's saying interpretation can't always be taken as fact, or considered real," Cloud closed his eyes, slightly annoyed by Cid's inability to reason it out.

"Exactly," Glenn smiled at Cloud's explanation. "The Reality Refraction Phenomenon that Nemas was studying has something to do with that idea."

All except Cid, nodded in agreement.

In essence, the core of the Reality Refraction Phenomenon lay in the capacity of the human brain. A human's limits lie in his imagination. Under this philosophy, it was believed that it was humanity's engraved belief in gravity that prevented it from taking off into the heavens. The unrelenting confidence that lay in the subconscious of each human, saying that if he were to jump in the air—he would fall—chained them from the gift of flight. Of course, this sort of theory would prove incredibly dangerous if it were indeed true. Explosions erupting at the blink of an eye; moving objects with the flick of a finger; the possibilities were endless.

"There are certain exceptions to this principle as well, however," Glenn shook his head. "It's rather ironic, having restrictions for something that is based off theoretically limitless power."

The first exception was that it was virtually impossible to control the minds of others. Nemas believed this boundary had something to do with the perception that the individual mind being the only thing humanity can be certain of that was real. As such, bending the will of others would be impossible. The second exception was that one could not cause death on another by mere thought alone. Nemas initially had no explanation for this exception either and was by no means surprised by it when he came across it in his research. The third and final exception to the principle was that one could not revive those who had passed away. Nemas later hypothesized that perhaps both the second and final exceptions to the Reality Refraction Phenomenon were due to two factors: the first being that mystery of life could not be breached by the principle. The cycle of birth and death would always bypass the capabilities of any theory. The other factor was that the human mind could not fathom the thinking capacity required to inflict or deter death from happening, no matter how talented or gifted. It was beyond the scope of any human mind.

"Is Nemas… able to use this principle?" Sora asked worriedly. He was rather surprised why no one else had asked the question earlier, but he thought perhaps they were all reluctant to hear the answer.

"Thankfully, no," Glenn replied.

Many sighs of relief echoed in unison.

"Unfortunate for most, you have to be born with this gift. It can't be taught," Glenn added.

"Certainly for a man so fascinated by it, that wouldn't matter much would it?" Riku noted.

"Yes, that brings me to what Nemas has been up to," Glenn took a deep breath. "He's been trying to artificially imbue himself with this gift."

The others remained silent for a moment, not sure what to make of Glenn's response.

"Naturally, Nemas would need to experiment with those who possess such power and decipher what it was about them that enabled them to utilize such a skill. During the last few months before he went missing, he was conducting secret experiments during Ansem's absence in the basement floor laboratories."

"Yes, we read that in a report back at Ansem's Study."

"Nemas did countless experiments on all sorts of people in his quest to discover the secret behind the Reality Refraction Phenomenon. Of course, since there was no way to tell who possessed this potential or not, they were picked at random among his researchers—and sometimes, not even," Glenn looked down, disappointed.

"That crazy bastard," Cid scoffed.

"He had only one success," Glenn made note. "Despite the breakthrough in his research it had a disastrous ending."

The patient's name was Rayfen, codenamed subject 'Ferrington', a first year lab assistant under Nemas' team. His main purpose and function in the lab was to prepare slides and prepare equipment for use for Nemas and the rest of his more advanced assistants when they were conducting their experiments. For the most part he was a well-to-do scientist who was very eager to learn and put effort into the few tasks that were asked of him. His father reluctantly allowed him to pursue his interest in science—more specifically the study of the heart, although he always believed his son's place in life belonged in politics rather than science. But with much retaliation and from many personal requests from Nemas himself, Rayfen eventually made his way to the laboratory scene.

It would be after a few weeks on the job that Rayfen was approached by Nemas to take part in an experiment he was conducting. He said Rayfen was the most promising candidate for the task and that he would most likely be the one to make his experiment a booming success. Rayfen, a complete fan and devoted assistant to Nemas' research accepted without hesitation, and felt incredibly overjoyed to be selected for the job. Knowing this, Nemas had intentionally left out any procedural details and never discussed the nature of the experiment; he knew Rayfen would not make a fuss or even bother asking if he never brought it up.

"What happened to the experiment?" Sora asked, somewhat worried.

"To Nemas, it was a complete success," Glenn shook his head again in disappointment. "I don't know the details of the experiment; it wasn't archived, but Rayfen died that day, along with three other researchers who participated in the experiment."

"What happened to Nemas after that?" Leon inquired, seeming to be slightly convinced by Glenn's information.

"He went into hiding sometime after that, but with whatever data he compiled from Rayfen's experiment, which was later coined the Ferrington Incident, Nemas started on a new project," Glenn looked up at the group, his eyebrows angled downward slightly.

Glenn could tell that the way he was presenting the information must've been affecting the group in a slightly more negative way than he would've liked it to, but to a point he felt it was the only way to have them prepared for any uncertainty that may make a turn for the worse later on. The paranoia was somewhat beneficial in this situation, and Glenn decided that making them worry was probably the best way to go.

"What was this new project?" Riku raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"He's building a weapon. A big one."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the very draggy haul so far on Nemas, I promise that by the next chapter or by the end of the next chapter, Sora and co. will all be off on their way looking for Nemas. Please remember to review when you can, I absolutely love reading them; they make my day. Also please remember to visit the story's for more information on upcoming chapters! Until next week!


	7. At the Heart of a Chrysalis

A/N: Sorry for the late submission. I've been trying to get myself to release these chapters shortly after noon hits every Friday, but I've been quite busy as of late; however, I managed to fit some time in to get Chapter 6 (since I didn't really count the Prologue as 'the' Chapter 1) out to you like I promised.

Thanks again for all the continued support and reviews. I hope more of you take the initiative to comment from now on and into the future. I was hoping to have people review every chapter as they come out, and some of you have done that (and I thank you kindly) and others have not. However, I suppose that might be asking too much, but I won't deny that it is my humble wish for that to happen. Thanks again, and enjoy Chapter 6.

Also, just some trivial mention, the terms "Meta", "Ozma", "Terra", and now "Glenn" (based on the information given in this chapter) all come from other video games that I particularly enjoyed. I was wondering if any of you knew where these references come from. Throughout the fic, there will be many references/ideas that I will make/take from other video games, as well as various anime series. Maybe you can spot them all.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Six  
_- At the Heart of a Chrysalis -  
_

"_Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled as he spotted the malevolent one-winged angel standing a few paces in front of him._

_The silver-haired warrior shot Cloud a menacing grin as he pointed the tip of his Masamune toward the center of blonde fighter's face. "I understand that you've been looking for me."_

"_Yeah," Cloud held his stance firmly. "Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away!"_

"_Can you do it?" Sephiroth taunted. "That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?"_

_Cloud cringed in annoyance. "Shut up!"_

"_Face it—you turn your back on the present and live in the past," Sephiroth continued his verbal onslaught. "Because the light of the present is too much."_

_Cloud's anger rose as he swung his Buster Sword back once before returning to his original stance. "You don't know me!"_

_Cloud could hear Tifa's voice calling him some distance back as he tried to concentrate himself on the insidious enemy that stood before him._

"_I know," Sephiroth's lips elusively began to curve. "Because… I am you."_

"Cloud!" Tifa called out worriedly as she shook him.

Cloud launched up from his laying position, nearly colliding his head with Tifa's as he gasped for air. He frantically examined his surroundings, trying to grasp the reality that had now invaded his senses; his hair was soaked; sweat pouring down from his forehead and the sides of his temples. While he did eventually realize he was still in the safe house of Merlin's Study, it was only after he locked gazes with Tifa and Denzel who sat by his bedside that he finally gained a sense of security.

Cloud looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, was I being too loud?"

Tifa's eyes narrowed; his inquiry of whether or not he was disturbing them wasn't even the point.

"Are you okay, Cloud?" Denzel asked.

Cloud paused for a moment, slowing regaining his bearings as he placed a hand on Denzel's head, rubbing it affectionately in response. He looked up at Tifa. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Denzel's the one who called me. I've only been here for about a minute," Tifa replied.

"I see…" Cloud looked back down at Denzel, who continued to stare intensely at him with utmost concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tifa bent her knees slightly, leaning over with an endearing expression on her face.

"It's nothing," Cloud placed a hand through his damp, sweaty locks, trying to cope with the massive headache that had begun shortly after he awoke. "There's nothing to talk about."

Tifa's eyes softened in disappointment. She was fairly certain that Cloud knew his act of reassurance was not the least bit believable, but yet her beloved childhood friend continued to spout the rubbish that there was nothing troubling him.

"Where're the others? What time is it?" Cloud mumbled.

"It's a little past noon," Tifa twisted her wrist to examine her watch. "Sora and the others have been downstairs since this morning discussing plans with Glenn."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You kept waking up last night, I wasn't going to wake you up early," Tifa explained.

"Wake me up next time. I can't miss these meetings," Cloud got up from his bed, heading toward the closet to grab some fresh clothes.

"Cloud?" Denzel called out softly.

"What is it, Denzel?" Cloud replied, continuing his search for some clean clothes.

"Was it about Sephiroth again?" came Denzel's question.

Cloud paused slightly, sighing indignantly at Denzel's skillful deduction. Denzel had become incredibly skilled at the guessing game, better than Cloud would have liked. While he couldn't blame Denzel—who was still going through the period of his life when one didn't entirely notice the impact of being blunt—it had become somewhat annoying that he would demonstrate his sharp intuition when Tifa was around. He was more concerned about what she would think.

"Denzel, we should go get something to eat," Tifa spoke as she took a hold on one of Denzel's hands.

"Oh… okay," Denzel murmured, upset that Cloud seemed to not want to answer his question as he silently followed behind Tifa.

Tifa stopped for a brief moment at the entrance of the room, slightly turning her head just over her shoulder. "Whenever you're ready."

Cloud didn't answer as he heard the door close shut as his two companions took their leave.

Darkness. Cloud had thought about what Riku had told him the night before and slowly found himself arriving at another crossroad; it was probably the same one Riku had come by toward the end of his first journey, the journey behind Kingdom Hearts. It was the crossroad that forced a person to make the decision about the darkness that lay within. For those like Sora and Kairi, the choice to make was obvious. Those destined to walk the path of the Keyblade as well as those who treaded the path of light; delegates of purity; they would walk the path that the sun shone brightest on and never look back.

However, for those like Riku—and now himself—a third path would be opened. It would be the path one would have to carve for himself; the middle-path; the Road to Dawn, or so Riku called it. It was not so much the concept that Cloud had trouble understanding as much as it was the pressure to make the decision. It was obvious to him now that he could choose neither the path of light nor the path of darkness. Riku's recognition of Cloud's dilemma had proved that the only road he could walk now was the same middle-path Riku had done before. But Cloud wasn't sure if he could handle such a journey. He had spent the last few years trying to rid himself of all the dark memories of his regretful past, but now it seemed he would have to relive and accept them as a part of his being, and Cloud wasn't particularly fond of accepting that harsh reality.

Cloud's deep self-reflection had made him unaware that he had presented himself to the others as he entered the main social room of Merlin's Study. Yuffie had even called his name several times to draw his attention but he was too mentally pre-occupied to notice.

Glenn was in mid-sentence when he spotted Cloud entering the room, but didn't stop to greet him as he turned his attention back to the group. "My greatest guess is that Nemas is hiding this weapon at the End of the World."

"…_The End of the World?_" Sora looked over to Riku, who nodded back, understanding.

Nemas' weapon had to be created somewhere secluded, in a place where it would be hard for anyone to detect or discover its whereabouts. The End of the World would be a particularly feasible place to conduct such a project without being noticed. However, irony had hit itself hard in the mind of Sora as he recalled the world that Glenn said they had to find. It was almost like returning back to the past, except this time the adventure brought with it much higher stakes and much higher risks. Ignorance and childish innocence had enabled Sora to effortlessly walk the Keyblade path that had been set before him three years previous, but this time would definitely be different.

After finally rediscovering the feeling of peace and stability, as well as the desire to live a normal life again, Sora could not as easily trod forward the way he did when he was younger. Growing up over the past two years had allowed him to better understand the things in his life that he wanted to preserve. He had also discovered the things he desired most—and a person that his position as the Key Bearer would not allow him to have. Sora's thoughts on the manner were cut short as he heard Riku spark up another conversation.

"And just how would we get there? The gateways to that world closed a long time ago," Riku crossed his arms.

"There are orbs," Glenn answered.

The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee blinked, confused at Glenn's answer.

"Orbs?" Sora asked.

"Yes, orbs," Glenn nodded. "They are anomalies that lie in the various corridors of time and space, so they do not physically exist in this world or the next. They control specific gateways between dimensions and create roads that can be traveled on."

"And just how many orbs would we need to find?"

"Two of them. Also, it is not the orbs specifically that we need to get to the End of the World," Glenn corrected. "We need the orbs to acquire a different artifact. And it is that different artifact that will allows us to travel to our destination."

"And how do you know about this artifact?" Leon inquired.

"I know about it because it originates from my world," Glenn looked over at the suspecting brunette. "It's a powerful item that was said to have cast off an alien organism called Lavos that crashed into my home planet many eons ago. Its power was immeasurable."

"Was?" Sora wondered.

"That's a long story."

"What's the artifact called?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"The Frozen Flame."

"The Frozen Flame? That's gotta be the lamest name I've ever—" Cid started.

"With it, I'm sure we can gain access to the End of the World," Glenn finished.

"Sure, but, where do we find these Orbs?" Sora scratched his head.

Glenn averted his gaze from Sora as he carelessly tried to hide the apprehension in his face.

"What is it?" Sora asked again.

"The Orbs are pure in nature; they harness large amounts of the purest light in the universe—multiverse I should say," Glenn trailed on. "Naturally… an individual with an astounding affinity for noticing such a quality of light would be able to detect the Orbs if they were near by."

Riku and Cloud looked at each other for a moment, their eyes waning with disappointment before looking back at Sora expectedly.

"So what're you saying is…" Sora thought, scratching his chin. He was evidently the only one in the group who didn't understand what Glenn was implying.

"A Princess of Heart, Sora," Leon answered. "He's talking about Kairi."

Sora's eager expression turned into one of doubt and unrelenting misery; he now had a pretty clear idea where this conversation was headed. It hadn't been the first time Kairi's position as Princess of Heart had placed her in the limelight. Needless to say, these instances were not things Sora wished her to be in; he had enough experiences to know just where those roads led her. He had hoped she would never be placed in harm's way again for the sake of the worlds—as selfish as it was, but Sora could secretly accept such arrogant wishes if it meant Kairi's safety.

"No," Sora spoke. The words just spilled out.

Glenn locked gazes with Sora for a moment, some concern lingering in his eyes.

"No what?" Leon inquired.

"There are plenty of other Princesses of Heart out there. Why does Kairi have to be the one to do it?" Sora argued.

"Sora… what're you saying?" Riku spoke worriedly. He wasn't sure what intentions lay in his comrade's words. "This isn't like you," the blue-haired youth said.

"Come on, Riku," Sora's eyes wandered around the room. "You would like it too if Kairi was out of harm's way, wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah, but…" Riku started.

"She's always been placed in such bad situations, so couldn't we for once take a different course of action when we can?" Sora retorted.

"So you're saying let's place another Princess of Heart at risk, as long as it's not Kairi?" Yuffie frowned. "Listen to what you're saying, Sora."

Sora looked down. The passion that had been pouring out of him for the past while had probably blinded him from the crude implication he was making about what the correct course of action to take was. Yuffie was right, he thought. He didn't really think about it that way, not until she had mentioned it from a different perspective. Of course he didn't want to place anyone else in harm's way if he could, but why did it always seem to be Kairi who would be dragged into the fray when she had been through so much already? It seemed cruel, and with the recent fainting episodes that Kairi had been suffering from, the sudden imposition that she take on the role of the Orb locator had really set Sora off.

"Well, I still don't like it," Sora muttered, unpleased. "I still don't think she should push herself. She's already going through so much."

"Well that's not really your choice to make, is it, Sora?" Riku gave a sympathetic look at his friend.

"That's right, it's mine," a female voice called from the floor above them.

The group at the bottom of the stairs turned their heads to see the rejuvenated princess (noted by the hard stare she had on her face) slowly descending down the steps. She seemed to be directing her cold expression at Sora, who had then turned his face away in embarrassment that she had overheard his outburst. She seemed distraught, evidently unhappy with the idea of having decisions made for her; she never really did appreciate having other people tell her what to do—her dream about her father helped confirm this belief.

"Sora, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kairi's voice was firm.

Sora continued to avert his gaze from her eyes, feeling somewhat ashamed. He slowly nodded in agreement before placing his hands in his pockets. He waited for her to begin walking to an area of her choice for the conversation with the intention of following after her, but no such movement came. Kairi remained still and kept her stare on the young Key Bearer.

Glenn let out a defeated sigh as he stood up from his chair. "We'll be outside."

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to understand the gravity of the situation. Some like Cid took longer than the others to really grasp the concept that Kairi wanted some privacy, retorting incoherently as he was being dragged away by a certain Yuffie and Leon. Cloud and Tifa simply nodded in agreement with Glenn as they escorted themselves along with Denzel outside the Study. Glenn was the last to depart as he stopped by the door, turning his head to face the pair who stood feet apart from one another, their stances cold as stone. He paused for a moment, glancing out of the corner of his eye before slowly sliding the door behind him.

Sora shyly lifted his eyes to grab a peek of Kairi's expression, which he had expected to be filled with resentment for his irrational behaviour. He didn't feel he was out of line when he was discussing the matter in her absence, but now that he had her standing before him with a detesting atmosphere radiating off of her, he had lost a great deal of confidence.

However, when Sora's gaze finally met with hers, he saw that her expression was not one filled with ill intent at all. Instead, the young girl seemed… distressed, a little disappointment flourishing as well. He was taken aback by such an unforeseen expression that he couldn't find the words to speak much on the matter, or inquire something as simple as what she wanted to talk to him about.

"… How're you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Sora," Kairi started.

Sora dropped his head, looking off to the side uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking for an apology…" Kairi looked down as well, feeling somewhat guilty. She wasn't used to lecturing Sora, not to mention being upset with him.

Sora looked up. "What is it, then?"

"I just… want you to do one thing for me," Kairi gathered up her composure to make sure she would deliver her message clearly.

Sora looked on in peculiar interest, not sure what to expect.

"I need you to trust me," Kairi stated plainly.

"Of course I trust you, Kairi," Sora replied.

"I know that I haven't been as helpful as I want to be, and I'm aware that for the past three years all that I've ever managed to do is be a victim and be captured over and over again," Kairi continued.

"Kairi—"

"And now that an opportunity comes along where I can finally do something other than run away, why do you wish me to stand on the sidelines?"

"That, I…" Sora scratched his head nervously. "I just… I just thought that..."

"Sora," Kairi chuckled. "I know you want me to be safe, but do you really think I would be happy not doing anything? I would've thought you knew me better than that."

Sora sighed in defeat.

"I need you to trust me, okay?" Kairi smiled. "I know what I'm doing."

Sora removed his hands from his pockets. "Are you sure about this?"

Kairi nodded. "Yep, just leave it to me."

"Alright, Kairi," Sora managed a smile as he turned his attention toward the door. "The others are waiting for us, so we better get going."

Kairi nodded agreeably, quickly following Sora as they both headed toward the front door.

* * *

"Lord Nemas, construction of the Ferrington Chamber is complete," a messenger soldier announced as he entered the assembly hall.

"Excellent work," Nemas nodded before waving his hand, gesturing the soldier's departure. "Tell the production team that they are relieved of their services on the project."

The messenger soldier nodded reluctantly. "My Lord, what about the activation catalyst? We still haven't located it yet."

"You need not worry about that," Nemas shook his head. "It's being taken cared of."

"Understood," the soldier bowed before taking his leave.

Nemas watched as the messenger walked toward the exit before his attention was aroused by the sound of several pairs of feet approaching from another direction.

"You're quite the performer, Nemas," Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Are you having some difficulty locating this precious 'activation catalyst' of yours? I hear it's an artifact."

"You need not worry about the likes of that matter either, Marluxia," Nemas answered.

"Hmph," Marluxia mumbled. "I hear that artifact can only be located using special orbs anyway."

"It seems someone has been reading my homework," Nemas looked over at Marluxia, a lethal stare on his face. "I didn't revive you so you could educate yourself on my research. Do not deviate away from your purpose."

"You can't blame him, Nemas," Larxene shrugged as she walked out of the darkness. "Marluxia never did like the idea of being someone's bodyguard, although he has a hard enough time protecting himself from certain demise."

"Speak for yourself, wench, you died before I did," Marluxia growled.

"Sticks and stones, friend," Larxene chuckled. "In any case, where's that other subordinate of yours, jet black hair, huge sword? He was kinda cute."

"Planning to pay a certain someone a visit, I presume. He seemed very intent on doing so after the story I told him," Nemas answered.

"And just how much of this story was true?" Larxene asked coyly.

"Why, all of it of course," Nemas added.

"Liar," Larxene laughed.

"Sticks and stones, Larxene."

* * *

After agreeing on a time of departure that was set for after dinner, the people of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, along with its honourary guests, Sora, Riku and Kairi, decided to tie up any loose ends before setting off on their journey. Glenn had made it perfectly clear that the duration of the mission on finding the orbs could not be determined, and no one could ever know how long it would take to reach the End of the World. With that understanding, it was not hard to gain a unanimous vote to take the afternoon off to prepare themselves for the trials that lay ahead of them.

Perhaps it was the anticipation of embarking on a mission that may cost them their lives that made it so easy to appreciate the smaller things that would've otherwise been ignored. The breeze of the autumn air, the rustling of the trees, the orange haze that stained the evening sky as the sun disappeared over the horizon; all instances were rewarded with warm smiles and heart-felt expressions as the group of valiant warriors—who would remain unknown to the majority of the multiverse—went their separate ways to indulge in an afternoon of tranquility, possibly the last one they would have for a very long time.

Leon and Yuffie were the first of the group to part as they headed back to their headquarters located not too far from the Bailey. Paperwork, they said, that was long overdue due to recent events, and announcing that they would be writing signatures all throughout the afternoon had earned them many laughs in return. The decision to engage in physical labour as a way to relax had indeed merited the magnitude of the quest that lay ahead of them, as well as emphasize the irony of how the definition of peace and relaxation changed drastically over the years for warriors such as themselves. Sora, Riku and Kairi could understand this the most.

Sora was spending some time on the roof of Merlin's Study, lying drowsily against the shingles, both feet propped up to the knee as he used the soles of his shoes to keep himself from slipping down the slope of the roof. The idea of dozing off had become very appealing to spiky-haired brunette as the breeze of the wind began to slowly coax his consciousness into a state of slumber. A moment more would've made it a success until a certain Tifa Lockheart, who had made her way onto the roof, called on the young protagonist's attention.

"Something wrong, Tifa?" Sora asked.

"Not really," Tifa shook her head. "Have you seen Cloud? I saw him talking with Riku earlier but those two seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Denzel's getting worried."

Sora looked up for a moment, contemplating Tifa's explanation when he recalled the conversation he and Riku had earlier the day before.

"I haven't seen either of them, but don't worry about Cloud," Sora responded, yawning lethargically.

"Why? Do you know where they went?"

"Riku and Cloud just have some things to discuss. Cloud'll probably tell you when he gets back," Sora explained.

"I see," Tifa turned to take her leave, until stopping short. "Oh! I forgot to tell you."

Sora looked up at Tifa curiously.

"Kairi's been looking for you. She might be around the Bailey," Tifa started. "You should keep her company. Since Riku's out with Cloud, she would probably like to spend her afternoon with a friend."

Sora looked away for a moment. _It's more complicated than that_, he thought to himself.

"Good idea," he agreed. _Loser._

While at the time he seemed more eager to catch up on some long hours of missed sleep, Sora found himself appreciating Tifa's suggestion for him to spend some time with Kairi. His cowardice had enabled him to make an effort to approach her only after someone other than he offered up the suggestion. One had to admit that he and Kairi didn't exactly end on the right foot the last time they talked. They met an understanding, yes, that much was true, but the awkwardness surrounding the entire affair hadn't completely phased off yet, at least on Sora's part. He had been walking for some time before he reached the Bailey, taking a moment to catch a glimpse of the view from one of the vantage points that Leon had showed him the first time he visited the area—although the sight to be seen back then wasn't as pretty as it was now.

Radiant Garden had definitely been showing vast improvements over the past two years, Sora thought. Plant life had replaced most of the cold blue stone that painted the majority of the landscape covering places in and around the Castle. Sora remembered Leon telling him once that Radiant Garden had gotten its name from the mystifying pastures that grew across the land. In the canyon below where Sora had fought off a thousand Heartless, there was said to have been a two-sided waterfall that eventually drained into the sewers of the Castle, a place Sora remembered fondly when he battled alongside Beast during his very first visit to the previously named Hollow Bastion—Sora even remembered the wooden sword Riku had tauntingly offered him as a keepsake.

Many memories were made over the past few years in Sora's mind, along with the many hopes and dreams that were passed onto him, meetings and reunions of souls that were never meant to cross paths. Sora had often forgot about the privilege he had been granted as the Key Bearer—that is, to meet some of the greatest people he would have otherwise never have known, and see places that he only thought existed in fairy-tale books. Sora had stepped out of the physical bounds of his homeland reality and became a part of one that was much bigger; he became part of a cause so much greater than anyone could possibly imagine. And because of this, Sora had become a 'someone' in the hearts of so many people.

"Thinking again, are we?" a cheerful female voice called from behind him.

Sora plastered a smug look on his face, knowing exactly whom it was standing behind him. "I heard you've been looking for me."

"That I have," Kairi nodded as she walked forward, taking a place at his side as she looked out over the horizon. "Where's Riku?"

"He and Cloud are having some 'one-on-one' time. No one knows where they are," Sora turned his head to catch a glance of Kairi's form. She was dressed in something much more casual than her usual wardrobe, a pair of grey sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt that hugged her frame nicely. She also tied her crimson locks into a nice ponytail that fell just below the height of her shoulders, a simple hairstyle that Sora had become quite fond of.

"Haha, is that so? That's so like Riku, taking off without saying a word," Kairi chuckled. "At least you didn't go anywhere."

Sora gave her a peculiar look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kairi laughed. "Oh wait, that's right, you were gone a year."

"That's not what I meant!" Sora retorted.

"I'm just kidding, Sora," Kairi nudged him gently in the rib.

Sora scowled at Kairi's teases as he turned his body toward her. "So what did you want to talk me about?"

Kairi's demeanor changed suddenly as she rendered herself silent for a moment, fiddling with her fingers as if to cope with some minor anxiety.

"Kairi?"

"I just… wanted to talk to someone," Kairi replied.

Sora could see a change in Kairi's disposition; he didn't mean to put her on the spot. "Something wrong?"

"Not really…" Kairi placed a hand on the back of her neck, keeping her gaze toward the scenery. She could feel Sora's eyes focused on her, however.

"Are you nervous?" Sora inquired softly, taking his best guess on what might have been troubling her.

"Of course not!" Kairi scoffed heartily, her light chuckle subsiding. "Well… maybe a little…"

Sora smiled inwardly, turning his vision back to the scenery. He found some happiness in Kairi's openness to seek his counsel about her problems. Perhaps he had been wrong about his doubts regarding whether or not she thought of him as a good confidant. She seemed quite receptive of his inquiries, responding truthfully to them as well—at least he believed she was. When Sora pondered it further, he realized it had been a very long time since the two of them talked about anything personal with one another. It was probably due to this fact that Kairi seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I don't take back what I said earlier," Kairi started. "I really want to do this, but… I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," Kairi sighed. "I know Glenn said I'll get the hang of it right away, but sometimes I worry he has too much faith in me. I'm not like the other Princesses."

"Yeah, you're different from them," Sora agreed.

"You're not helping…" Kairi muttered.

"That's why you're my _favourite_ Princess!" Sora announced cheerfully, showcasing his teeth from behind his lips.

"Well you're _favourite_ Princess is in over her head," Kairi slouched over the railing of the lookout they were standing by, staring off into the distance.

"You'll be fine, Kairi," Sora reassured her, his tone more coaxing.

"I envy you sometimes, Sora," Kairi turned her head to face him again, a defeated smile lingering across her lips. "You're always ready to take that step forward, regardless of the danger or the number of people who count on you," Kairi explained. "You're the Key Bearer; the pressure much be suffocating, yet you have time to _worry_ about others." She shot him a particular stare.

Sora laughed. "You give me too much credit, you know."

Kairi shook her head. "I knew you'd say that."

"You know… they say readiness is a horizon, Kairi," Sora explained. "No matter how hopefully you chase it, it remains a fleeting concept. Willingness, on the other hand, is always within your grasp. All it requires you to do is to step forward."

Kairi narrowed her eyes, pausing for a moment as she waited for Sora to lock gazes with her. "And what cereal box did you read that from?"

"W-What? That was _all_ me!" Sora growled. "I put a lot of thought into that!"

"So you rehearsed it then," Kairi teased. "I wonder how long you've been waiting to use that one."

"I didn't rehearse it either!"

Kairi laughed. She absolutely loved getting him all worked up. He was such a child, yet so wise at the same time. She knew he probably did come up with that little theory by himself; he had more than enough experiences to learn about a lot of things that she couldn't even begin to fathom. But despite whatever wisdom and knowledge he was forced to learn and accept throughout his journeys, he still managed to remain the candid Sora that she remembered and cherished, and she thanked him silently for that.

"Thanks, Sora," Kairi smiled, her expression the most genuine he had seen since he had met up with her. "I feel a lot better now."

Sora blinked, being somewhat confused by her contrasting emotions. "No problem, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Don't tease me again, I can't take it," Sora whined.

Kairi let out another laugh; it was like a drug, she just couldn't stop.

Sora shook his head. "So do you want to head back?"

"Sure, what were you up to before now?" Kairi inquired.

"I was on the roof of Merlin's Study."

"That sounds fun, let's go there," Kairi started walking. "What were you doing?"

"Napping."

Kairi stopped walking.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Napping?" Kairi blinked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"On the roof?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it."

* * *

A/N: As always, please review if you can, I absolutely love reading them. Also, remember to check the fic blog for more details on upcoming chapters!


	8. Within the Song of Pandemonium

A/N: Once again, sorry for the slight delay for this week's release (as I always try to aim for Friday mornings), however I was up late last night studying for my Japanese final (part one of two) and that was earlier this morning. After that I was meeting with my presentation group, etc etc. All events taken into account, I couldn't release this chapter any earlier to you than now. In regards to the formatting problems I was experiencing with previous chapters, I surrender to 's formatting styles and will have to use their line breaks to mark scene changes.

This week's chapter is significantly longer than most, but I hope this length isn't a problem for any of you.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Seven  
_- Within the Song of Pandemonium -  
_

Despite the anticipation that was surely brewing within each of the members gathered together in search of the Orbs, none among them would've expected the quest to be so difficult to complete; it was a severe test of patience and perseverance for many, more specifically a certain Cid Highwind, who, despite having the distraction of taking his newest airship on her maiden voyage, had an extremely difficult time keeping words to himself.

It had been several days since they had departed from Radiant Garden in search of the mysterious Orbs, but Kairi hadn't been able to hone in on a location for any of them. It wasn't a surprise that with each passing hour without success, Kairi's confidence in her abilities to locate the Orbs continued to drop tremendously. Glenn had made it sound so simple, Kairi thought. The lime-silver-haired warrior had told her that the only thing she needed to do was to wish for it, and that her desire to discover them would lead her in the right direction—and eventually, she would feel the aura of a nearby Orb. However, no such sensation had ever been felt within the Princess of Heart who had been giving the task her all since day one of departure. If it hadn't been for Sora and Riku's support, who had both been continually trying to make her feel better about the situation and cheering her on, she most likely would've given up on it already.

"Hey! Glenn! Are you _sure_ you haven't missed anything out in those instructions of yours? It's been four days and I've gotten sick of navigating through this foggy inter-spatial void!" Cid yelled as he aimlessly hit the sides of his steering wheel.

Glenn smiled. "I'm positive. Just leave it to Kairi."

Kairi frowned, unhappy with the connotation of Glenn's words. "I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"I know it's frustrating, but you have to calm yourself, Kairi," Glenn commented. "You're all tensed up; relax a bit."

It was easier said than done for the young Princess as she felt the pressure surrounding her mission suffocating her concentration. The atmosphere was like a time bomb approaching its mortally lethal terminus. Cid would periodically tap his foot as he slouched over the steering wheel, heaving deep breaths as if to release some of the stress caused by his impatience. Yuffie's natural giddiness had prevented her from forming a negative attitude about the situation, but after the first two days, she did begin to have a hard time standing still. Often, she would fiddle with a kunai or a shuriken from her weapon pouch while kicking her feet back and forth as she sat. Her inability to keep still and silent had produced a very grumpy Leon as Yuffie's distractions prevented him from catching any decent amount of sleep… whether it were evening or otherwise.

Cloud had been the quietest one of the group since they departed, which came as no surprise to any of the others, although his external disposition had not done justice to the great deal of thoughts that had been going through his mind for the past few days. Tifa chose to stay behind and take care of Denzel, a decision that gave Cloud much more space to ponder the conflicts within him that had to be resolved.

"Anything, Kairi?" Riku asked as he took a seat beside her on one of the lounge couches situated across the flight deck. Sora was fast asleep on the other side of the young female.

Kairi shook her head sadly. "I don't think I'm doing it right."

Glenn chuckled. "You're so stiff, just relax your muscles. You're not going to be able to sense them if you stress yourself like that."

Kairi took a deep breath. "I don't even know what they look like."

"That won't matter. You don't have to visualize them in your head," Glenn explained. "The feeling of wanting to find them will be enough."

Kairi bit her bottom lip gently. "Alright, I'll try again."

"Just remember why you're searching for them, why you want to find them," Glenn added. "Once you know these answers, solidify them and never let the reasons escape you. Engrave them in your heart, and make the passion behind them your motivation."

Kairi closed her eyes slowly, letting Glenn's advice sink deep into her subconscious as she allowed her mind to wander. For the moment, she didn't care about the importance of the Orbs or the graveness of their mission. Instead, she pondered about the inquiries Glenn had placed before her. Why did she want to find the Orbs? Kairi peered one eye open as she glanced beside her, watching Sora's sleeping form as his chest slowly rose and fell. She smiled warmly as she closed her eyes once again. That's right, she thought. At the moment, Sora lay far from her grasp; she saw the tall ladder before her that separated her from him, a ladder that reached so far up into the heavens that it made Sora appear to be nothing more but a distant star above her. She wanted to shorten that distance between them, to climb further up that ladder and become closer to the boy whom she had been silently chasing after for the past few years. She knew that if she could find the Orbs she would be able to bring herself that much closer to the top, where she knew Sora was waiting for her.

And then it hit her.

It was faint at first, and Kairi was having an extremely hard time keeping it in focus as her mind sharpened. It was literally like trying to catch an object that was flying away from sight with one's mind and will alone, but Kairi persisted as she dove deeper to uncover the cloudy aura that was trying to bury itself in the depths of space. She would not allow herself to lose in her endeavor, not after coming so far and having developed such an adamant resolve. She would grab the chance with her own hand and grip it as tightly as she could.

"Found it!" Kairi exclaimed.

Glenn smiled.

"Really?!" Riku's voice cracked from excitement.

"Well it's about time!" Cid bellowed.

"Oh hush up, Cid," Yuffie hissed.

The commotion had woken the young Key Bearer as he rubbed the slumber away from his eyes. After clearing his vision he had noticed everyone's attention was drawn to Kairi, who had a little bit of sweat trickling down the side of her temple, her breathing turning to short-interval pants.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Sora asked.

Kairi turned to him, smiling. "I sensed an Orb, just now!"

Sora breathed a sigh of relief before expressing his excitement. "Oh, that's great!"

"Well come up here and tell me where to go!" Cid yelled enthusiastically, chuckling with overwhelming happiness now that there would now be an actual destination.

Kairi nodded before scurrying over to Cid's side, scanning through the void ahead of them as she tried to hone in on the signal. Her pupils busily went from side to side, evidently fighting to keep track of the Orb that was desperately trying to escape her senses. A black, circular shadow appeared in the distance as Cid continued his ship forward, gaining some speculative glances from the others as they turned to Kairi for enlightenment.

Kairi paused for a moment before nodding confidently. "Yes, that's it. It's coming from over there."

Leon wasted no time as he hurried off to the database computer situated beside Cid and entered the coordinates of the planet ahead of them. A few keystrokes later an enlargement of the darkened world came up on the interface as the group analyzed the image that appeared before them.

"Hey Sora, isn't that…."

Sora's face brightened, a large smile across his face. "It's Halloween Town!"

* * *

It was assumed that the entire congregation aboard Cid's newest Sierra would be departing to search for the Orb, however this was quickly countered by Glenn as he convinced that all except Sora, Kairi and Riku stay on the Sierra for the safety of the ship as well as not to overwhelm the inhabitants of the world. For Cid, this proposition seemed preposterous as he fought for his right to fresh air; being cooped up in the Sierra for over four days wasn't exactly the greatest incentive to follow an order to remain indoors. However, after a few minutes of stretching outside the ship, the unearthly strangeness of Halloween Town had definitely pushed Cid out of his comfort zone as he quickly changed his mind, volunteering to watch and 'protect his precious ship' from the 'despicable creatures that were surely lurking out there'. After that, it wasn't difficult to convince the others; Leon and Yuffie decided to stay to keep Cid company, as the older veteran seemed too spooked to be left alone even if he were inside his own ship. Cloud nodded nonchalantly, agreeing that Sora, Riku and Kairi were more than capable of obtaining the Orb on their own unscathed.

"We'll be back soon," Sora turned to face the others.

"If you're not back in two hours, we're coming in after you three," Leon explained.

"You got it," Riku agreed.

Kairi smiled graciously toward the Radiant Garden Committee, before turning to join Sora and Riku as they walked off the airship together.

The three teenagers walked side-by-side in silence as they followed Sora's lead through the outskirts of the eerily mystifying Halloween Town. The silence between them had definitely spawned some degree of awkwardness; the three of them had never actually traveled together like this before. It was rather ironic that it had taken them this long to finally be able to do so with the last few years being spent just trying to find one another again. And now that they were given the opportunity to finally fulfill the childhood dream they all shared, their hearts were filled with mixed feelings of excitement and disbelief. It didn't matter much to either of them that their mission involved the multiverse's future at stake, a reckoning that had been the culprit of their 'fortunate' journey—although the definition of fortune had indeed become one of selfishness in this case. Each of them preferred to dote on the idea of finally being able to journey as a unit, to explore any and all unknown lands together without anyone's intervention.

A second prominent idea that stood out in their minds—the most within Kairi's—was the sudden change in wardrobe that had transformed their bodies after they were a certain distance away from the Sierra. For Sora, his charcoaled vest, pointed soles and small pumpkin mask were all familiarities, striking him more with nostalgia than it did surprise. Kairi reacted otherwise as she excitingly fondled the black pointy hat that she felt resting on her head. She initially felt a sudden weight pushing down against her scalp, but it wasn't until Riku pointed his finger at the top of her head while smiling amusingly before she took enough interest to confirm what it was. Her attire was also complete with a burgundy-coloured skirt with a large black buckle at the waist. Riku, on the other hand, didn't receive the same treatment on the headgear. Instead, he found his body cloaked entirely with a dark almond-coloured cape, complete with a hood with strings of nylon hanging from either side of his neck.

"Of course I get all the stiff, boring clothes," Riku grumbled.

"It suits your personality," Sora teased.

Kairi chuckled at Sora's comment. The stimulating environment she found herself in didn't urge her to discipline her two young male friends the way she usually did. Instead, she was more welcoming of such commentary in these times of fairy tale. She felt they all deserved some freedom to express any thoughts that passed through their minds at any given moment. Kairi felt this was the only way to fully appreciate the reality that had been paved before them.

"So where are we headed?" Riku asked.

"I thought we should pay Jack Skellington a visit and ask if he knows anything about the Orbs," Sora explained.

"Jack?" Kairi inquired.

"He was at Donald's wedding," Sora started. "Tall, lanky guy, talked a lot about the décor," Sora used hand gestures to try to support his description.

Kairi was silent, trying to recall the guests at the wedding reception that she talked to or remembered seeing.

"He looks like a skeleton, Kairi," Riku rephrased. "If there was someone who freaked you out that day, it was definitely him."

Kairi let out another chuckle at Riku's demeanor; it would seem Riku was the most relaxed out of the three of them.

"Hey, Jack's not _that_ bad," Sora refuted.

Kairi nodded hopefully, letting out a nervous chuckle. The name "Jack Skellington" was a familiar one, and Kairi wondered if she really did see him before. Chances were she had if the aforementioned individual was present during the pre-reception party the day before the wedding. Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's defense of Jack's person as the three of them stopped at an array of gates of what seemed to be the entrance to Halloween Town.

"This way, the town square is just across there," Sora pointed north as he began walking again, Riku and Kairi following close behind.

It wasn't hard to spot the Pumpkin King Jack closing in on their position with his hands flailing the way they were. His giant height and his blizzard-white face also made him an easy target on the eyes. Sora could only presume it was Kairi's shrieks that lured the Halloween King toward them after she reacted to the fountain guillotines that surrounded them and the unnatural green gases that seeped out of the sewers.

"Sora! What a pleasant surprise!" Jack Skellington greeted, his face illuminated with excitement and joy. "How have you been? Oh, I see you've brought some friends!"

"Yeah…" Sora scratched his head awkwardly; he never did get used to Jack's overbearing presence.

"Well, don't be a stranger! Are you going to introduce me to them?"

Sora jerked a few times, evidently flustered as his eyes darted back and forth between Riku, Kairi and Jack. He let out a timid chuckle. "Kairi, this is—"

"Oh! It's you!" Kairi pointed a dignified finger at the much taller man. "The guy who kept complaining about the wedding colours!"

"Kairi!" Riku scowled.

"What?" Jack blinked.

_That's what I was saying before…_ Sora shook his head, although he didn't expect Kairi to actually voice such a correlation while in the presence the Pumpkin King himself.

"I-I'm sorry! I just," Kairi bowed her head respectfully. "I wasn't—"

"Don't you agree though!" Jack interrupted. "Those colours were completely distasteful!"

Riku and Sora both let out sighs of defeat; Jack was never really interested in the thoughts of others, or at least made a spectacle of them in such a way that promoted his own self-proclaimed brilliance. Sora remembered well Jack's enthusiastic monologue about Sally's opinion of Christmas gifts, and the magnificent outburst shortly after about the feelings he was having after putting on a certain Santa Claus suit she made for him.

"Actually, Jack," Sora tried to cut in. "We're here to discuss an important matter."

"Oh? What sort of matter?" Jack Skellington asked. "Halloween isn't looking scary enough this year? Is that it?"

"No… that's not it," Sora chuckled. "You see—"

"Not enough pranks and scary looking props?"

"Jack, we actually—"

"Oh I know!"

"Jack!" Sora interrupted, bringing his fists in front of him, his shoulders rising as well.

Jack ceased his onslaught of questions as he tilted his head downward, blinking curiously at Sora.

Sora quickly dropped his arms, looking away for a moment in embarrassment. "We… we need to ask you a question."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so!" Jack clapped his hands excitedly. "What is it that you wish to ask?"

Sora took a deep breath, looking over at Riku and Kairi as the three of them exchanged mutual glances of relief. Sora turned his attention back to Jack, who now looked very interested in what sort of inquiry the Key Bearer had for him.

"Have you seen or heard anything about any kind of Orb?" Sora asked.

"Orb? Is it big?" Jack pondered.

Sora placed his arms behind his head, smiling innocently. "Aheh, we don't know exactly how it looks like."

"Orbs huh… nope, I don't think I've seen any of those lying around Halloween Town," Jack noted. "And I'm pretty sure I've been all around Town over the past few days, you know, to find new ideas for next year's Halloween!"

Sora nodded graciously, looking over at Riku and Kairi, who were both signaling to him that they thought it'd be best to find alternative means of locating the Orb. It seemed like a hopeless cause to continue speaking to Jack about the matter any further.

"Have you tried talking to Sandy Claws about it?" Jack inquired suddenly.

Sora's eyes brightened almost immediately, an expression of joy radiating off his face.

"Sandy Claws?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"He means Santa Claus," Sora corrected. "And no, we haven't talked to him yet. But that's a great idea, Jack!"

"I haven't been over to Candy Cane Lane since the last time you were here, so maybe this Orb you're looking for might be over there," Jack scratched his chin, looking aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we'll give it a shot. Thanks, Jack!" Sora nodded enthusiastically before turning toward the exit. Riku and Kairi exchanged expressions of confusion, both being taken aback by Sora's sudden change in attitude. Sora seemed much more spirited the moment the topic of 'Santas Claus' arose in the conversation. The young Key Bearer's anxiousness to meet Father Christmas grew more telling as Riku and Kairi found themselves being dragged outside the main square with little effort by the adamant resolve that surged in the grips of the Key Bearer's hands.

Sora ignored Jack's inquiry as to whether or not the brunette remembered how to get to Candy Cane Lane as he continued pulling his two friends back toward the outskirts from where they came. Of course he remembered where the entrance was; how could he forget? How many people can say that they've met Santa Claus? Besides—Sora glanced furtively at Riku—there was nothing more intriguing running through Sora's mind at that moment than the image of Riku's face once the blue-haired hero saw the man he had spent the last several years trying to prove didn't exist. The chance to see such a facial expression was priceless.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the forest clearing that Sora was looking for—such determination and haste had made it almost a record-breaking time.

"Um, Sora," Riku looked around the vicinity. "I'm not quite sure what a forest clearing and Santa Claus have in common."

Sora shook his head in amusement, pointing toward a particular tree that had a picture of a Christmas evergreen painted on the bark. "That."

Kairi looked on with confusion, unsure what to believe. Sora surely had every justification to be telling the truth given the experiences of his many adventures, but at the same time, it was very difficult for anyone to understand or even fathom how a painted tree trunk would get them to the North Pole.

Confusion turned to doubt and suspicion as Sora stepped forward to touch the painted Christmas tree, pulling it forward. The outline of the picture moved with Sora's hand as it turned and hung off to the side of the tree; the picture was actually a door.

Riku leered at his Keyblading comrade for moment before slowly advancing toward the tree door, peering at the depths that lay beyond it. The darkness seemed endless, and slowly, the entire situation started to look utterly ridiculous—Sora's retarded expression of happiness added to the hilarity.

"You can't be serious," Riku glared at his comrade. "You're telling me to jump into this thing?"

"Why not? Isn't it intriguing?" Sora looked over at Kairi. "See for yourself."

Kairi cautiously took several steps forward, slowly inching toward the door. She held her arms up to respond to any quick motions from either Sora or Riku. She did have many bad experiences in the past that involved several instances of 'surprise-pushes' from either of them. Selphie could vouch for Kairi's story, and a time like this definitely warranted that every precaution be taken; Riku was right! It did look like an endless abyss of darkness.

"What's with you two?" Sora looked puzzled. "Hop on in!"

"Give us a moment!" Riku and Kairi retorted.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, pardon me, but any smart person wouldn't just hop into an eerie looking tree with a seemingly endless drop without thinking about it first!" Riku scoffed.

"Well, I did," Sora crossed his arms.

"I said 'smart person'," Riku replied icily.

"Well you two can stay up here and think about it if you want, I'm going to go see Santa!" Sora gave a subtle wave before hopping fearlessly into the abyss.

Riku and Kairi stood silent for a moment, hearing to Sora's cries and shouts of excitement slowly recede as it echoed through the tree's interior.

"Riku, do you believe in Santa?" Kairi asked awkwardly.

"… This is ridiculous," Riku groaned, succumbing to his own insecurities as he hesitantly stuck a foot through the door.

The workshop expanded greatly since the last time Sora visited, and there seemed to be many more elves working around the factory than the number the Keyblade master remembered. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least, knowing that the worlds he had visited were changing and adapting along with him. It solidified the idea that none of his encounters over the past few years were mere fantasies or figments of his imagination, but real, thriving realities that had grew and evolved long after he left them. Knowing that one was partly responsible for the development and flourishing of countless worlds produced a feeling no one else in the room could feel except the young Key Bearer.

Although the three travelers from Destiny Islands didn't announce their arrival at the Toy Factory, it didn't take very long for Santa Claus to notice their presence as he placed down a nutcracker doll he was inspecting, inaudibly signaling the elf worker to continue on. The spaciously engrossed Kris Kringle sluggishly made his way across the factory as he raised a hand to wave at his visitors, panting in short-breaths. Sora waved back, enthused.

"He should slow down," Riku raised an eyebrow. "It'd be bad if he keeled over."

"Riku! That's not nice!" Kairi covered her mouth.

"Then why're you laughing," Riku poked her side teasingly.

"Let me guess, you must be Riku," the red-suited senior inquired. "I must say, after meeting you in person, I can understand now why you kept telling Sora that I didn't exist."

Riku's eyes widened in surprise; this old man knew his name, not to mention he also possessed knowledge of an event that he was certain only he and Sora knew about! Sora stood behind Santa, holding his sides to hold back his laughter.

"I-uhh…" Riku's eyes darted back and forth frantically, trying to avoid all contact with Santa Claus' gaze. He eventually turned his attention to Sora, glaring indelicately. For some reason, Riku knew this encounter was somehow part of Sora's itinerary for the visit, and he vowed he would get even someday.

Santa Claus let out a hearty laugh. "I'm not here to lambaste you, young Riku."

Sora took this as his cue as he took his place back beside Riku and Kairi. "Right, we have something to ask you."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"We're looking for a kind of Orb and we were wondering if you had seen anything like that around here lately," Sora explained.

"An Orb, you say," Santa scratched his beard.

"Yes, we really need to find it," Kairi cut in, becoming slightly anxious herself.

"I'm really sorry, but I haven't seen anything like that around my factory," Santa shook his head.

"Oh… is that so," Sora smiled weakly. "Sorry to bother you then, Santa."

"Is there anything strange that's happened here recently?" Riku asked.

Sora glanced over at Riku, pondering the question for a moment before turning his attention back to Santa; he had an idea about what Riku's intention was.

"Strange…" Santa trailed off briefly. "Oh! There is one thing."

The three waited eagerly for enlightenment.

There was a certain path to the east that Santa Claus usually took with his reindeer every Christmas Eve when he was delivering presents to the children. However, a few days ago an atrocious snowstorm started up and made visibility and any means of traveling through that particular route impossible. Because it was still a long way until Christmas, Santa hadn't given the incident much thought since he assumed the blizzard would have passed long before he'd have to ride through there again. But it was true that having blizzards of that intensity occurring in this part of the North Pole was a rarity.

"So I would think that would qualify as a 'strange occurrence', don't you think?" Santa concluded.

"It's worth checking out," Sora turned to his two comrades.

Riku and Kairi both nodded in agreement.

"This way, please," Santa gestured as he started walking. "The reindeer are kept in a stable just north of this factory."

"Reindeer?" Riku asked.

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"… Nevermind," Riku sighed; it was probably better to just believe everything he was told at this point.

* * *

"What the hell is taking those three so long!" Cid growled impatiently.

"It's only been an hour, Cid," Leon replied. "I would expect that the Orb would take time to find. It did take Kairi four days to just sense one, did it not?"

"That's because of Glenn's crappy instructions if you ask me," Cid shrugged.

"I'm right here," Glenn turned his head to face the frustrated airship pilot.

"Yes, and that's precisely why I said it," Cid hissed.

"They say emotions take over when the brain can no longer think reasonably," Glenn shook his head. "Although I wonder if "reason" is even in your vocabulary, Captain Cid."

"What did you say!?" Cid scowled.

"Settle down you two!" Yuffie hopped to her feet. "I'm sure Kairi's ability to locate the Orbs will get a lot better from now on!"

"It had better! I'm not intending to pilot around this space void for another four days just wasting my time," Cid grumbled.

"If piloting an airship is too much for you, I wouldn't mind taking over for the rest of the trip," Glenn grinned.

"You're standing on thin ice, pal," Cid hissed threateningly.

The room's ominous atmosphere skipped a beat as Cloud Strife—who had minding his own business thus far—sprung up from his seat.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going outside," the blonde-haired warrior decided.

"But C-Cloud!" Yuffie whined. "Where're you going to go?"

"Away from this senseless racket, I can't think straight," Cloud groaned before leaving the central control room towards the docking platform.

"Nice going, Cid," Yuffie complained, sulking down into her seat.

"What's he got to think about?" Cid muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"I think I'll head out too," Glenn stood up.

"Sora and the others might be back soon," Leon shot Glenn a hard stare.

"It will only be for a bit. I'll be back before those three arrive," Glenn waved his hand nonchalantly. "I've never been to this world before, so I thought I'd give it a look."

Leon paused for a few moments, not losing eye contact with Glenn as the two kept their gazes fixed on one another. Leon eventually surrendered the issue, looking back at the Highwind pilot who was fiddling with a monkey wrench in one hand.

"Do as you wish," came Leon's final reply.

Cloud wasn't quite sure why he hadn't been able to keep his mind off his troubling thoughts; they had been gnawing at his conscience since that nightmare of Sephiroth that had woken him up in cold sweat. It was pathetic, he thought. Just what was it about his problem that he was refusing to see? Did he feel enough of the guilt? The regret? No, those couldn't be it. If it were something so simple, there was no possible way he would have been forced to endure these emotional scars as long as he was. It had to be something else.

He did know that the answer to the entire problem lay in what it was that Riku was trying to tell him. _You can't get rid of what you are, Cloud_. Yes, that was what Riku had told him. Cloud shook his head furiously. How could that be the answer! It was disturbingly close to what Sephiroth was trying to tell him when they were reunited on the outskirts of Radiant Garden those two years ago. He couldn't understand; he refused to believe that his answer was the same desire as Sephiroth's. There was absolutely no way he could acknowledge that Sephiroth and him were the same! He was far above the evil that Sephiroth spawned from. He was far greater, far better, far more pure and unrelenting in his desire for peace and justice, unlike the calamity that Sephiroth wished upon the world.

"Well isn't this a sorry sight," a voice spoke softly from one of the trees.

Cloud stood up instinctively, clutching the hilt of his Buster Sword with his right hand. Although his vision could not see the individual whom the voice belonged to, Cloud's gaze locked onto the visitor's position unfailingly.

"Yes, it's those eyes," the voice grew more pronounced as the being took form. "Feral and wild, like a beast."

Cloud's eyes seemed to react to the stranger's provocation as they sharpened further, his pupils retracting responsively.

The mysterious visitor finally took his last step into the light as his form finished materializing. It was a sight that Cloud knew all too well; the man's attire was unquestionably familiar, but there was something about his voice as well that had a mystifying affinity with Cloud's instinct, as if he had heard it from somewhere, from a time long ago that the sorrow-stricken soldier could not recall.

"Organization XIII," Cloud finally spoke. "I didn't know your kind was still around."

"Nobodies have been around as long as death's been in existence," the man took a step forward toward Cloud.

Cloud gripped his Buster Sword more firmly as he dug his feet deeper into the soil to ground his footing. "I'd advise you to keep your distance, Nobody. I'm not in a particularly good mood today."

"I know you're not," the man smirked. "It must be difficult, to bear with the words Sephiroth left you."

"What was that, Nobody?" Cloud unsheathed his blade, pointing it at his opponent.

"You know what your problem is Cloud? It's not doubt or disbelief," the man took another step forward. "It's fear."

"What do you know? You think you have the right to lecture me?"

"You're afraid that the fallacies you have defined about the things people say about you will end up being the truest testaments about your existence."

"Shut up!"

"You're afraid that the solution you had come up with, and the path you chose to reach that solution would end up driving you further and further away from the ultimate objective you wanted to achieve in the first place."

"I said shut up!"

"And all that hard work, the pain, the tears, all of it would have meant absolutely nothing," the man was finally a foot away from the now mentally disturbed Cloud Strife.

"Who the hell are you," Cloud gritted his teeth, partly in annoyance, but also partly in fear of the man's incredible insight. He was dangerously accurate in his assumptions, if that was the correct word to use.

"See for yourself," said the cloaked stranger as he brought his hands to his head, pulling down the hood of his jacket.

And then, Cloud's heart stopped.

* * *

"Sora! Stay on your side of the sleigh! You're crushing me!" Kairi complained as she struggled to combat Sora's weight with her arms.

"It's not my fault Riku can't steer a reindeer sleigh properly!"

"And just _how_ many people do you think can do this!?" Riku barked, trying not to lose control of the sleigh.

"Who was the one who volunteered for this job!" Sora yelled as he tried to grab the sides of the sleigh to steady his movements. "If I remember correctly, I believe you said "Oh pleeease, Santa, let me driveeee, I'm reaaally good at it!""

"Are you _insane?"_ Riku bellowed. "Who would volunteer for this kind of job! Least of all, me!"

"Oh don't give me any excuses!" Sora backfired.

"Sora! Could you at least _try_ not to crash into me!?" Kairi started hitting him lightly with her fists in retaliation.

"Riku! Drive better!"

"Stop talking to me!!"

"Sora! For goodness—"

"—I'm trying as hard as I can to—"

"—Hit me one more time, Kairi, and I swear—"

"—_crash_ into _me_ one more time, I _dare_ you—"

"—I can't drive if the two of you are—"

"—RIKU DRIVE BETTER—!"

"—STOP TALKING TO ME I SAID!!"

Such conversations had done well to fill up the better part of half an hour as the trio struggled to make it across the North Pole, alive that is. Santa did say there would be some difficulty in driving the sleigh if the person riding at the front had no experience with using reins. However, seeing as none of them had ever used reins before, the process of elimination—which ended up being a finger-pointing contest—declared Riku the recipient of such a privilege. Sora and Riku had a conversation en-route to the stable, which involved Riku's sarcastic remark of being 'unimaginably professional' at such a task. Regrettably for Riku, such a comment became Sora's sole justification for appointing Riku the job—even if Riku hardly meant it seriously. Kairi, on the contrary, selected Riku because as far as she was concerned, when it came to choosing someone to get behind the wheel of any sort of vehicle that could potentially result in death, _anyone_ was a better choice than Sora, indefinitely.

Riku suddenly pulled on the reins, urging the reindeer to stop their monstrous dash, as he looked further ahead. His eyes saw nothing but an opaque layer of white blocking visibility of what lay beyond. This was what Santa was referring to, he thought.

"I think this is it," Riku spoke, his voice regaining its composure.

"Thank goodness…" Sora slouched over in his seat, breathing coarsely.

"Kairi, anything?" Riku turned around, looking to approve his suspicions.

Kairi slowly stood up, holding her arms out to keep her balance as she rose. Her brows furrowed, mouth pursed as she glared into the distance as if to combat the cloak of the blizzard that howled to keep its secrets hidden away from detection. But no amount of strength the blizzard had could avail itself over Kairi's determination to make her deduction. Like a mirage glimmering over the horizon, her eyes saw what seemed to be a shimmering white light creeping through the ribbons of snow.

"It's there, I'm sure of it," Kairi nodded confidently.

"Well that's good to know," Riku leaned back in his pilot seat. "Now the only problem is how to get beyond this blizzard."

"What the—" Sora exclaimed.

Against his will, the Kingdom Key had manifested itself in Sora's right hand nearly knocking Kairi in the face with the tip of the blade. Kairi shot an unappreciative glare at Sora for a moment, unsure if he had intentionally done so to get her back for the abundant number of hits she gave him earlier.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Not sure," Sora shook his head. "But this isn't the first time this has happened."

"Oh?"

"So I'll just do what I always do when this happens," Sora chuckled as he got to his feet, staring off into the distance. Gripping the Kingdom Key securely, he lifted the tip of the blade forward, pointing it at the snowy blizzard swirling ahead of them.

At first, nothing seemed to be happening—to which Riku brandished a grin of mockery, about to tease the Key Bearer until a bright light began to shine from the tip of Sora's weapon. A chiming sound emanated from the light source before a line of blinding light the size of a small laser shot out the front of his blade and traveled toward the heart of the blizzard. A loud howling erupted from the distance, followed by a violent gust of wind that blew against the sleigh, almost causing it to capsize. The current ceased after that, along with the stormy blizzard's presence.

"Well, isn't that better," Sora laughed as he thrust his arm to the side, de-summoning his Keyblade.

"Yes, now that you put your Keyblade away," Kairi elbowed Sora's leg.

"Har har, very funny."

The blizzard was definitely a strange occurrence. That's what the three Destiny Island travelers concluded as they headed further east through the blizzard's path. They could see a snowy establishment camouflaged in the distance, an elaborate fortress made of snow and ice that lay ahead, forsaken by the rest of civilization. Sora, Riku and Kairi couldn't confirm if the ice temple had always been there, but Kairi was definitely sure the Orb they were seeking lay inside it.

"We should hurry," Sora noted. "We don't know if that blizzard will act up again."

Riku agreed; the situation seemed to be turning more suspicious by the second. Subtly, Riku tried to provoke the reindeer to pick up the pace with the reins as he gently shook the bands within his grip, silently praying for cooperation from his enchanted four-legged mammals.

The landing of the sleigh was miraculously smooth as Riku stationed the sleigh and the reindeer a few meters away from the temple entrance. Although the blizzard had opened a clearing in the skies, the glistening sun stayed hidden behind the nimbus clouds that taunted the safe ground below. The air was stagnant and the ice smelled stale and rotted; it was the smell of the far and unknown that lay before them as the trio of teenagers took their first steps into the bewildering shrine that seemed to call them to its core where the Orb was resting in wait for them.

The temple consisted of only one room, but it had the most elaborate ceiling for a structure that was built solely by ice. There seemed to be scriptures inscribed along the dome-shaped roof, in a language that was not of any recognizable language. Such engravings, however, made it seem like voices were echoing in the room whenever the wind brushed against the walls of the perimeter, hauntingly directing all attention to the Orb that lay in the center. Cascaded with blends of silver and icy blue, the Orb floated a few inches above a single pillar that was standing a few feet above the floor.

… _Sora…_

The Key Bearer shifted his head back and forth around the room. The meaningless words that the ceiling was showering above them made it hard for him to conclude if it was really his name he was hearing.

… _Kairi … Sora …_

"Kairi, do you hear that?" Sora called out to his female companion—who was inching closer and closer to the Orb, dragging her feet as if she were possessed.

… _There—no time… Sora… Kairi… _

"Kairi?" Sora called out to her again. "Riku, do you hear that? The voices?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku blinked, putting a hand on his hips. "Just get the Orb and let's get out of here."

Sora looked at the ground for a moment, evidently perplexed and slightly uncomfortable with the entire situation. However, Riku was probably right; their main priority was to retrieve the Orb, nothing else mattered. "Kairi! Get that Orb and let's get out of here."

Kairi delivered no response as she reached for the Orb, her eyes seeming to illuminate with the Orb's light. Her hand was slow and steady to advance.

"Kairi!" Sora raised his voice.

Kairi blinked as Sora's words reached her, her expression returning to normal. "What is it?"

"Hurry up and get the Orb, Riku's getting creeped out by this place," Sora teased.

"Speak for yourself, mister I-hear-voices," Riku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms defiantly.

Kairi nodded as she turned his attention back to her front, reaching again for the Orb with both hands.

"Glad to see you three are doing well," an ominous voice of striking familiarity rang through the echoing room.

Riku, Sora and Kairi gasped in surprise as they turned their attention to the corridor from where they entered, laying their sights on their intruding visitor.

"You!" Sora and Riku snarled. "You're one of Nemas' henchmen!"

"Please, 'henchmen' is such a lament term," the crimson-cloaked stranger shrugged, shaking his head. "My name is General Meta, however, I wouldn't care too much if you wanted to drop the status formality. Meta is fine."

"Whatever," Sora scoffed. "What's your business with us?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing about that shiny looking object over there," Meta pointed. "You sure went out of your way to get your hands on it."

"Let me guess, you want to get your hands on it too?" Riku let out a laugh. "Were you following us secretly from behind as well? You know, the entire waiting-for-them-to do-all-the-hard-work-first before coming in at the end to reap the rewards?"

"Actually, I was!" Meta pointed a finger aimlessly in the air in agreement. "You need to work on your sleigh-riding skills, fella'."

Riku growled offensively at the General's comment.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, General," Sora grinned. "But this Orb is ours."

"Such confidence," Meta took a step forward, both hands behind his back.

Sora and Riku both bent their knees, readying their stance as they simultaneously summoned their patented weapons, the Kingdom Key and the Way to Dawn.

General Meta brought his hands in front of him, tugging the top of his head covering down slightly in response as he looked on from inside the depths of his hood.

"Not summoning your weapon?" Riku taunted.

Meta examined his hands, contemplating as to what plan of action to take. After a moment, he placed one hand behind his back, holding the other in front of him. "I've decided one hand will do."

Sora grinded his teeth, absolutely disgusted by Meta's jovial disposition. He could almost feel his Keyblade making contact with the insidious man's ribs in his mind. He was about to step forward to start his assault when Riku cut off his advance with his own.

"Leave it to me," Riku charged the General head-on, his form bent low for a faster dash.

Meta waited a few seconds for Riku to advance closer to his position, all the while grinning at his young blue-haired assailant as if to beckon him over. Riku gladly took the bait as he picked up his sprint, yelling loudly as if to power his attack.

It happened in an instant, and Sora wasn't sure how and when it happened, but Meta had somehow disappeared from sight after the blink of an eye, and then reappeared right behind Riku, delivering a prominent chop to the back of his neck. Riku was immediately incapacitated as the momentum from his sprint sent him sliding across the floor of the shrine.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled.

Sora brought the Kingdom Key to his side. "You bastard!"

Meta slowly brought his head up to get a glimpse of Sora's anger-driven expression before executing the same split-second finishing technique on the legendary Keyblade Master. However, because it was Meta who initiated the preemptive strike, Sora had no time to even build a sprinting momentum, thus instead falling powerlessly to his knees, plummeting indelicately into the ground with a resounding thud.

Kairi looked on in horror as the two most important people in her life fell victim to the effortless assault of their unexpected company. While she knew if she were the same person from two years ago, the thought of dashing out of the shrine with her tail between her legs and desperately try to ride the sleigh all the way back to the Factory might have crossed her mind. But she would not run away this time. She wouldn't run anymore. She didn't have any idea what to do with this extremely powerful adversary slowly advancing toward her, but with her two best friends lying unconsciously before her, and seeing the person who had rendered them in such a state, she would not lose face. She would not cry, or stumble. She owed it to herself, the one who wished to stand face to face with Sora as an equal, and to everyone else she cared about, to at least stand valiantly in the face of the danger that stood before her. That was her resolve.

Meta stopped in his own tracks as he felt uncertainty slowly beginning to radiate around the vicinity. _What is this pressure I feel…_ Meta looked around for a moment, before turning his attention back to the Princess of Heart. His eyes widened at the vision that lay before him. He saw a glimmering aura leaking out of her body as white bands of ethereal sparkle and light wrapped around her limbs and torso. Her fists were clenched, and most of all, her eyes were delivering him the most piercing stare he had ever seen.

Meta's eyes softened as his expression turned to a smile.

"Is there something funny?" Kairi asked sternly.

Meta shook his head, suppressing his excitement. "That Orb, you want it right?"

"And if I do?"

Meta turned his back to her, signifying his surrender as he raised a hand up nonchalantly. "Take it then."

Kairi's thundering resolve suddenly receded back to nothingness as she blinked, surprised. "What…?"

"I said take it," Meta finally let out a laugh. "You deserve it."

And with that, the crimson-cloaked General made his departure through a ghastly black mist that crept and enveloped him until he disappeared from sight.

Kairi immediately ran over to her fallen knights who were still lying unconscious on the icy, cold floor. She made several attempts to wake them from their deep slumber, but all proved futile after a few minutes when Kairi's hands and voice got tired from all the shaking and yelling. She sat them against the nearest wall of the shrine before turning her attention back to the Orb that was still waiting patiently on its pillar. There was something very otherworldly, yet beautiful about the Orb that never failed to draw Kairi's attention to it.

_Take it…_

Kairi tilted her head curiously at the Orb. Yes, Meta did say that. It was hers for the taking. Why not? They need it to get to the End of the World. That's why they're on this journey. Yes, the right thing to do was clear.

The Princess of Heart took the Orb into her own two hands.

And then there were voices. They spoke about things she thought she understood, but knew that she didn't. They were of events and things that she knew were utmost familiar, yet, she knew that couldn't be true. The voices grew louder; images ran through her mind as well, indescribable at first, then slowly becoming overwhelmingly vivid. The voices continued, but Kairi's mind could no longer handle the invasion. The Orb slipped out of her hands as she lost her grip on its spherical shape, her knees growing weak from fatigue.

And then the young Princess fell, darkness clouding her vision as she felt her lids growing heavy.

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you are still enjoying the fic. Things are not what they seem. Look forward to Chapter 10 (#11 in the numbering). Thanks for all of your support so far, and thanks for all the reviews/comments/feedback so far. I truly appreciate it.

Remember, you can visit the fic blog for all the upcoming chapter announcements and other information regarding the fic! See you all next week!


	9. Zenith of the Lion's Slumber

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Eight  
_- Zenith of the Lion's Slumber -  
_

"_You're a really hard guy to get in touch with, you know, even if we share the same body and mind. Man, talk about irony."_

"… _Huh?" Sora rubbed his eyes, trying to confirm whether or not the figure before him was an optical illusion made to fool his senses. _

_The former Organization XIII member winced playfully. "Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already."_

* * *

"_Of course I didn't, Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed. "I've been receiving frequent visits from you lately… there's no way I'd forget…"_

_Naminé smiled warmly. "I was just being silly, Kairi."_

_Kairi mumbled incoherently in recoil to Naminé's prank. It was bad enough that these visits were just getting more and more confusing as they continued to happen, but to have Naminé make matters worse by incessantly poking fun at her bewildered state was reaching the point of being unbearable._

"_What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" Naminé stuck out her tongue._

* * *

"_Glenn!" Yuffie yelled in surprise._

"_I found them unconscious a far ways off from Santa's factory," Glenn explained. "Help me put them down."_

"_This isn't good, all three of them are ice cold," Leon noted as he took one of Kairi's hands into his own, rubbing it vigorously._

"_I'll go heat some water," Cloud stated before excusing himself from the main control room._

"_Hold his head up, Yuffie."_

"_Did they find the Orb?"_

"_It's right here."_

* * *

"_No no, that's not it," Sora relaxed his expression as he observed his surroundings briefly. "… Where are we?" _

"_Have another look around," Roxas crossed his arms, tapping his foot as a hint._

_Sora turned his attention toward the floor, taking in the image below. He had seen this before, this stain-glass image. Kairi and Riku's faces were painted upon its surface as well, Sora thought. It didn't take long for it to finally sink in._

"_Oh! You and I had a duel here once," Sora looked back up at Roxas to approve his deduction._

"_Correct!" Roxas lifted a finger, before letting out an amused chuckle. "Still sharp as ever I see."_

* * *

"_Naminé, what's going on? Where's Sora? Riku? What's happened?" Kairi balled her fists anxiously as she eagerly bombarded her alter ego with questions. _

"_You were at an ice temple if I remember correctly," Naminé tapped her chin, pondering her answer._

_Kairi relaxed her fists as Naminé's deduction began to fill in the blocks of confusion in her mind. "That's right… we were getting an Orb."_

"_And Sora got expertly subdued by General Meta if my—I mean, our memory serves us correctly," Naminé covered her mouth to hide her chuckling._

* * *

"_Merlin, isn't there something you can do?" Riku complained._

"_My magic is designed to remedy most harmful ailments, my lad," Merlin replied. "But these two aren't sick or ill at all! They're both just in a very deep sleep."_

"_They've been out for a week! How can you consider that anything normal!" Riku backfired._

"_Riku," Leon interrupted, trying to calm down the frustrated eighteen-year-old._

"_I'm really sorry, lad, but you'll just have to wait it out," Merlin shook his head. "They're both in absolutely no danger."_

* * *

"_Why did I know that was going to come up," Sora groaned in recoil._

"_Haha, don't worry, I'm not here to lecture you on that," Roxas placed his hands on his hips. _

"_And what sort of business does my other self have with me?" Sora mimicked Roxas' actions as he also placed his hands on his hips._

"_Important business," Roxas' face became stern. "Business that involves this Orb hunting of yours."_

"_Oh really," Sora placed his hands behind his head. "Do you know where the other one is?"_

* * *

"_Kairi," Naminé's voice resonated with certain seriousness. "You're walking down a dangerous path right now."_

"_What do you mean?" Kairi inquired anxiously._

"_Ever since you've gotten in close contact with that Orb, I can feel the bond between us strengthening at an alarming rate," Naminé explained._

"_Isn't that a good thing?" asked the Princess of Heart._

"_No, it isn't, Kairi," Naminé argued. "If this keeps up, your memories might…"_

"_What… what are you saying?" Kairi's voice quivered nervously._

* * *

"_Well… that's one down," Cid shook his head before lightly punching the foot hanging loosely from the edge of the Sora's bed. "Only one lazy-ass teenager left to go!" _

"_Leave him alone, Cid!" Yuffie whined as she hit the older man, displeased with his actions._

"_What! He can't feel it anyway!" Cid scoffed._

"_Riku… how long was I out?" Kairi asked weakly._

"_Nearly two weeks," Riku replied._

"_What happened at the Ice Temple, Princess?" Cloud inquired._

* * *

"_I'm saying that if this keeps up, I'm might eventually take control of your body, and probably your mind too, whether I'd like to or not," Roxas stated._

"_Well, can't you stop it somehow!?" Sora beckoned._

"_I've tried everything I could," Roxas shook his head solemnly. "It seems to be irreversible, and the process is only going to quicken when you find that other Orb."_

"_I can't do anything about that," Sora apologized. "We need to find it in order to find Nemas."_

"_Don't you find it just a little strange that my existence is being forcefully summoned by an object that is supposed to do nothing but lead you to the End of the World?" Roxas questioned._

"_What're you getting at, Roxas?" Sora asked. _

"_What do I and the End of the World have in common?" Roxas elaborated. "I can't help but feel there is something else that's missing. This entire thing is very peculiar, don't you think?"_

"_You know, Roxas, to be honest, I haven't really given it that much thought," Sora stated blatantly._

"_Sora."_

_The Key Bearer sighed submissively. "I understand what you're saying, but how do you want me to proceed from here on then?"_

"_Carefully," Roxas concluded._

_Sora silently nodded, accepting Roxas' advice. While Sora had only met Roxas once before, there was a solid trust between them. Obviously a large amount of that trust was based on the idea that they were inherently the same person, but despite that, Sora had much respect for his alter ego's insights. Many of Roxas' thoughts and feelings had merged with Sora's being after they first became whole. Sora couldn't understand them at first—only being able to recall Roxas' name—but the emotions that sometimes came out, like the time when Sora cried before leaving Twilight Town, slowly began to make much more sense as time went on. And eventually, they became so familiar that Sora naturally began to acknowledge them as his own, even if he didn't know where they came from. So in that sense, Sora felt like he understood Roxas completely, even if those emotions were still exclusively part of Roxas' own experiences._

"_Just one more thing, Roxas," Sora asked as he came back to his senses._

"_What's that?" Roxas replied._

"_How do I get out of here?"_

_The Key Bearer's other self laughed. "Just close your eyes."_

* * *

The ambiance of the morning breeze, along with the melody of the chirping larks pervaded the tranquil quarters of the Radiant Garden bedroom. The smell of rosewood was quite familiar to the senses of the young warrior that stirred about under his quilted bed sheets. He stared aimlessly at the ceiling, his mind somewhat at a loss for time. The Key Bearer remembered a certain conversation with his other half very vividly as if it happened a moment ago, yet his stiffened frame made him feel like it had been ages since he had moved a limb or blinked an eye. Such contradictions begged the answer of just which of the two was correct.

"Good morning, sleepy head," came an endearing tone.

Sora slowly turned his attention to the voice that had called out to him. His vision was slow to react, having failed to immediately bring itself into focus as Sora changed his point of view, but the same could not be said about the smile that crept on Sora's lips after his eyesight had cleared up.

"That's my line," Sora mumbled, a lethargic smile on his face.

"_Usually,_ you mean," Kairi corrected.

"Oh yes, it's become quite a popular phrase with a frequent fainter like you, Princess," Sora commented dryly.

Kairi glared furtively. "I think I liked you more when you were unconscious. You had better manners."

Sora chuckled weakly; Kairi seemed to have developed quite a mouth in such a short period of time—Sora would quickly take back that thought; he simply could not ignore the physical demeanor of his body. Sora was finding it very difficult to clutch his fists, and already felt fatigued from the little amount of talking he did since he woke up. There was something degenerating about himself that he couldn't quite understand, although he had an accurate suspicion about what it might have been.

"Kairi, how long was I out?"

Kairi looked up for a moment, brushing a finger across her lips as she thought. "It's been a little over a month since our visit to the Ice Temple."

He gathered as much, although he wasn't expecting such a profound period of time to have passed since then. It was no wonder he was having such a difficult time with his physical movements. Turning his head abruptly would probably give him quite a head-rush if he tried, Sora thought.

The Key Bearer sighed. "A month, huh."

"We've been busy around here, so time hasn't been wasted," Kairi reassured him.

And she was quite correct as Sora soon found out. Leon and Yuffie had spent most of their time in Ansem's old study, asking Tron to decipher some new encrypted files they found deep within the DTD. Most of it contained endless amounts of computer data that didn't mean much to anyone who didn't know the parameters it was coding for, but there was one document that they thought pertained to the 'weapon' Glenn had told them about upon their first meeting. Glenn offered to journey back to his lab to analyze the document using his own tools and hadn't come back since then. That was about a week ago. Kairi also mentioned that Riku had been spending a lot of his time in the company of Cloud and Tifa, and quickly becoming a big brother figure in Denzel's life—or so Tifa had said. But Tifa would soon have to invest a lot of effort consoling Denzel about Riku's inability to spend more time with him due to the affairs he seemed to have with Cloud. The two spoke often, but Kairi never made it her business to be nosy so the matters between those two remained a mystery.

"Donald and Goofy came to visit too, about two weeks ago," Kairi added.

Donald was an emotional wreck, sobbing and hollering over Sora's unconscious form as if he had passed away. Goofy tried to calm the emotionally crushed magician but it was eventually deemed useless as any attempt to deter the quacker from his screaming only made the situation worse. Cid volunteered to 'remove the annoying parasite from the vicinity', but fortunately, even the hotheaded engineer proved no match for the unbreakable bear-hug grip of Squall Leonhart who effectively deterred any such action from happening—according to Yuffie, anyway. "That's Leon", came the next response.

Donald's annoying wailing slowly dulled to the ears of those who were present, and many—most predominantly Riku—came to the conclusion that some of Donald's crying was an outlet for the frustration he must've been having with his marriage. Maybe Donald came to Radiant Garden to have some fun with his old pals to cool off a bit from his sacrificial commitments to his wife, but seeing as the Key Bearer was incapacitated upon the web-footed mage's arrival—only raw emotion could express the sad, disappointing reality of Donald's predicament. As for Goofy, a soft pat on the head and a nostalgic salute was all he had to offer his slumbering comrade before he and Donald left for their departure. They both promised the King they'd only be gone for an afternoon.

Yes, a lot of time had flown by during Sora's absence from the group. He felt some disappointment for not being able to greet his two former comrades-in-arms, and felt horrible for missing out on a lot of the things that Kairi said had occurred—although he was certain almost none of them would've happened had he woken up hastily like Riku did. They probably would have already obtained the other Orb and began their trek to the End of the World by now, or so he guessed anyway.

"Are you hungry?" Kairi asked.

Sora's stomach suddenly growled as if responding to the inquiry of hunger; the young brunette held his gut. "Now that you've mentioned it…"

Kairi giggled to herself, apologizing between laughs. "Are you able to get up?"

"Not a problem, let's head down—" Sora started.

A muffled thud reverberated throughout the room as Sora plummeted onto the burgundy-coloured rug below, face imprinted in the fibers.

Kairi quickly got down on her knees, placing one of Sora's arms over her shoulder as she pushed herself off the ground, lifting him up with her.

"Don't overdo it now," Kairi let out another chuckle as she placed her other hand around his waist.

Her giggling quickly faded off into silence as she turned her head to lock gazes with the young man she was holding in her arms. His ocean-blue eyes stared directly into hers, in a manner that she hadn't seen before. Or maybe she did, but a long time ago when his eyes didn't have such flare and sophistication burning within them. She soon felt herself being engrossed by everything about Sora, every detail of his face, his hair, his scent; Kairi fought for the right to just drop him where he stood and flee the room before she could do something regrettable, but her unfailing concern for his well-being continually reminded her of Sora's physical condition and prevented any such action from occurring.

As for Sora, he didn't mean to stare—he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. It was probably due to his complete lack of inhibitions—thanks to his less-than-perfect condition—that his expression seemed to be far more candid than he probably would've liked. However, this didn't mean that Kairi wasn't having any effect on the young Keyblade Master's emotions either. This was probably the first time Sora had his arm around Kairi so affectionately, although the situation practically pleaded to state otherwise.

Sure, Kairi had hugged him rather tightly during their memorable reunion at The World that Never Was, but in those times of old, the feeling of being reunited with an old friend was but a plethora of pent up emotions. Nostalgia, relief, happiness, excitement; the fraction that might have represented affection and love was definitely overcome by many the former. But as it was now, two friends who had spent the last two years together surely couldn't use the excuse of 'being missed' or 'relieved that the other is safe' to justify the closeness their bodies shared at this given moment. The inescapable reality of it gave Sora butterflies in his stomach. How could he get out of this? Only regret lay ahead if some sort of intervention didn't come soon.

And then, Sora's stomach growled once more.

Success! Sora thought.

Kairi snorted. "Yes, yes, I get it," she patted his stomach lightly.

Sora blushed a deep crimson, half in embarrassment and the other from Kairi's brief contact with his stomach. The Princess of Heart gently led him back to his bedside before turning to exit.

"I'll bring some food up," Kairi concluded. "And try to stay sitting up, work on getting some of that balance back."

Sora nodded in agreement as he watched the young Princess' figure disappear from behind the closed door. A smile curved the sides of Sora's lips; to be pampered by Kairi first thing in the morning was more enjoyable than he imagined it would be. Perhaps he would have to fake physical ineptitude more often, he thought, jokingly of course. He knew what really made it enjoyable was the fact that it hardly ever happened. Never, in fact, if Sora recalled correctly. The thrill of experiencing something new—and pleasurable—surely would lose its effect if it happened often, and that was the truth.

The door to the Key Bearer's resting quarters creaked quietly as a pair of feet entered the room. _That was quick_, Sora thought, assuming it was Kairi who had returned from her kitchen raid. Sora heard his stomach growl again at the thought.

"Figures that the first thing to come to your mind would be food."

Sora frowned in response, sulking. "You're not Kairi…"

The blue-haired visitor chuckled. "Kairi's a close second, I see."

Sora blushed lightly. "What do you want, Riku!"

"I wanted to check up on how my _best friend_ was doing, is that a crime?" Riku replied.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Cough it up, Riku."

"Fine," Riku pouted, sitting down by one of the chairs beside the bed. "Kairi told us she had quite an interesting conversation with Naminé in a dream she had."

"She did too?" Sora raised his eyebrows with interest.

"Naminé talked to you too?" Riku asked.

"No, but Roxas did," Sora corrected.

"What did he say to you?"

"We only talked for a short while, but… he said something about how his existence was being forcefully summoned," Sora explained.

"And that eventually, he would take control of your mind and body if the process continued, right?" Riku finished.

Sora blinked, somewhat shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Kairi said the same thing," Riku shrugged. "She said Naminé told her."

"Naminé did?" Sora's voice trailed off slowly. It seemed each response he received from Riku was only confusing him more and more.

"Yeah, she did," Kairi answered as she closed the door behind her, announcing her return to the room. "It seemed important."

Sora looked down at the floor, unsure what was the right thing to say at that moment. Of course it was important; Naminé and Roxas wouldn't just show up out of the blue if they had nothing very serious to discuss, although Sora had to question Roxas sometimes on that matter—the blonde-haired Keyblader certainly made quite an effort to poke fun at Sora's shortcomings whenever he could.

"Did Roxas say anything else? You were out a full two weeks more than Kairi was," Riku inquired.

"Well, he—" Sora's voice was interrupted. It seemed Kairi wasted no time to nourish the young brunette's demanding appetite as she shoved a buttered croissant between his teeth the moment she caught it open.

Sora muffled an appreciative 'thank you' before taking hold of the croissant with one of his hands, biting into it. "Roxas seemed rather suspicious about the Orbs, as if they have another purpose that we're not seeing."

Riku nodded. "Well, that would make sense. The Orbs' purpose is to lead us to the End of the World, so I don't see what that task has to do with Roxas or Naminé."

"That's the last thing Roxas said to me," Sora added, sipping his orange juice.

"It is a little concerning, if what Naminé and Roxas said was true," Riku crossed his arms. "Have either of you felt a difference in your bodies? Emotions? Thoughts?"

"Nothing at all," Kairi shook his head. "I feel completely normal."

Sora nodded in agreement. He also knew that that didn't mean what Roxas and Naminé said wasn't happening. "Couldn't we ask Glenn about it? Perhaps he forgot to mention a detail that might pertain to this."

"Why would he hide information from us?" Riku asked.

"Maybe he thought it was irrelevant," Sora shrugged. "Much how we didn't feel much of a need to tell him that we have alter egos inside of us."

"Well, Glenn is downstairs with the others, so once you finish up your breakfast, you should head on down," Kairi suggested as she made a motion to depart.

"I thought Glenn left a week ago."

"He came back early this morning. We were having breakfast when he arrived in the common room," Kairi explained. "So hurry up before he finds a reason to leave again," the young Princess warned in a playful tone before finally taking her leave.

Sora chuckled in response to Kairi's motherly habits that would sometimes reveal themselves in her actions. They were always especially sincere, and naturally, Sora and Riku would welcome such tendencies with open-arms; it was always nice to be cared for and looked after.

"Fine, so there was one other reason why I came to visit you," Riku grinned.

Sora raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"

"Kairi was acting strange when she came down to fetch some food for you. Did something happen?" the blue-haired Riku asked, almost interrogatively as he rubbed his hands together, conniving intent shining in his eyes.

"Huh? Nothing happened," Sora started. "Although I did embarrass myself when I tried to stand up and completely plummeted to the floor, and then Kairi—Oh," Sora's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Riku leaned in closer.

"Nothing, go away," Sora scooted further down the bed.

"Oh come on!"

"Did I ever tell you how annoying you are!"

"Soraaaa—"

"Get out of my room."

* * *

The fifth rainfall of the week came crashing down on the countless skyscrapers of the World That Never Was, but such weather didn't stop the bustle that carried on within the city's streets. Nameless Nobodies of different castes wandered, many stopping to pick senseless fights with those around them. Most of them were without powers and relied on simple fists and second-hand weaponry to pull them through each day. The conventions of age and honour were non-existent in these unsightly brawls as children and adults alike faced off, with the fear of being inferior and sympathy for the weak being added to the endless list of the lost and forgotten.

The World That Never Was was also a thriving reality, housing a forsaken community that knew neither happiness nor compassion. It had once stood as a desolate wasteland for the highly ambitious Organization XIII, but thanks to the Nobody expertise of the scientist, Nemas, the world had become the greatest sanctuary of suffering and irreversible sorrow, with only the strong and the willed standing at the top of the hierarchy.

Terra and Ozma walked swiftly down the corridors of Nemas' Castle as they entered the throne room where their Lord was dwelling for the day. Their eyes were filled with anticipation and a hidden desire known only to them as they slowed their approach, finally taking to their knee before bowing their heads.

"Lord Nemas, the time for you to leave is drawing near," Ozma stated.

"What is our status?" Nemas questioned.

"Things are moving far ahead of schedule," Terra explained. "I bet ya expected as much though, didn't ya?"

"That I did, Terra," Nemas had a smug look on his face. "Deliver Meta a message for me."

"What shall we tell him, my Lord?"

"Tell him that the Ferrington Chamber is now ready for use, and that I would like to start using it right away," Nemas told his two subordinates, a grin dominating the intention behind his words.

"It will be done, my Lord," Ozma nodded submissively before he and Terra took their leave of the chamber, vanishing in darkness.

As if it were routine, Nemas quickly turned his attention toward the individuals that seemed to lurk about in Nemas' every shadow, although that in itself wasn't that far off from the truth.

"How much longer do you intend to confine me to this desolate chamber room, Nemas," Marluxia complained.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby," Larxene teased. "I know how hard it must be for you to stay still and not fidget, but you have to try."

"Would it… just shock you if I told you _you're_ the reason I can't stand being here?" Marluxia clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Settle down, you two," Nemas raised his hand. "You heard my subordinates; it's almost time to us to make our next move."

"That's what you said last time, and that move ended up being a two year stake out at this ridiculous Castle," Marluxia retaliated.

"I don't think I like your tone, Marluxia," Nemas refuted.

"I don't think I care very much about what you think, Nemas," Marluxia backfired. "You could've ended this pointless charade a very long time ago had you a little more sense and the nerve to just take out those petty fools from the very beginning!"

"Hold your tongue at once, Marluxia. I will not allow any insolence from you," Nemas shot a demonic glare at the Graceful Assassin.

"I will not! I refuse to—"

A loud crash reverberated violently throughout the room, almost deafeningly as Marluxia was launched from his standing position, crashing into one of the marbled walls surrounding the entire chamber. His voice croaked in pain as he felt a force pushing against his throat, forcing him upward as he was dragged up the wall. He was finding it more difficult to breathe as time went on, but what frightened Marluxia the most was that he had no idea who was responsible for the deathly vice grip that was slowly killing him. Nemas and Larxene had not moved an inch from where they were, but Nemas did have a devilish glow in his eyes that had been locked on to Marluxia's figure, as if his eyes alone were the cause of the invisible grip.

Marluxia wheezed in recoil. "W-what… the hell is this!"

Larxene sighed in defeat. "Well now you've done it, Marluxia… I knew this would happen."

Marluxia glared back at Nemas with an utmost resentment for the man's dirty tricks. Since when did Nemas have that kind of ability! If he had known the mad scientist had such forbidden power, maybe he would've been far subtler with his angry outbursts. Evidently the situation was far beyond that point as Nemas held Marluxia tightly within his grasp. Larxene's expression seemed nonchalant, now that Marluxia spared a moment to glance at her expression. She knew about this, didn't she, he thought. That unforgivable wench didn't warn him at all!

What came next was a complete mystery to both Marluxia and Larxene as Nemas quickly vanished from sight before appearing no more than an inch away from Marluxia's face, his eyes seeming to pierce into Nobody's soulless container. It was unlike the disappearing trick that Marluxia had seen Nemas' three crimson subordinates perform before. Nemas' illusion seemed far quicker, and felt far more intimidating and made Marluxia feel far more helpless. It almost felt like Nemas had always been in front of Marluxia, with the image of him standing several feet away a split second earlier turning into a doubtful memory.

"I'll tell you once more," Nemas' voice took on a dark ghastly tone. "I will not allow any insolence from you. Do I make myself clear?"

Marluxia let out a small growl, trying his best to suppress his anger on the matter. "… Very."

Nemas immediately released Marluxia from his death grip, the glow in his eyes fading back into nothingness. "Begin preparations for our departure. Time is running short."

* * *

"'Anything I haven't told you'?" Glenn pondered, repeating Sora's comment.

Sora nodded. "Anything at all, potential side-effects or anything that might happen after coming in close contact with the Orbs?"

Glenn narrowed his eyes. "Why, did something happen?"

"Nothing serious! Just, well… Kairi and I… you see," Sora trailed off.

"Sora was knocked out for a month, that's what happened," Cid interrupted, his tone somewhat agitated.

"Well, you were fine after one day, right, Riku?" Glenn glanced over at the blue-haired warrior.

Riku remained silent.

"Obviously there is something innate about Kairi and Sora that the Orb is reacting to," Glenn replied. "The Orbs themselves aren't going to unlock the pathway we're looking for. They are designed to tap into the strength of powerful individuals, such as yourselves, and harness that power for the time when it will require summoning the Frozen Flame. The Frozen Flame is then used as a medium to transform the user's strength into a singular thought, opening a path that will lead us to the destination that he or she desires for. That is how this process works."

"You could've at least warned us that those who come in close contact with the Orb would be subjected to spend a long period of time in an unconscious state," Leon commented.

"Like I mentioned before, Riku was only out for a day," Glenn repeated. "I did not expect any of them to remain in that state as long as Kairi and Sora did, but if there's something you've been hiding from _me_ that might explain why that might be so, then maybe that information would help answer the problem."

Sora and Kairi looked down at the floor with dejected expressions. It was just as they thought. The Orbs naturally summon any hidden strength that lies within an individual, and in Kairi and Sora's case—who both possess abnormally developed Nobodies—it would explain why they were out much longer than Riku was; Roxas and Naminé did seem to be the source of many of their magical abilities—Naminé housing Kairi's properties of being the Princess of Heart, not to mention a mysterious ability to alter memories, and Roxas housing Sora's abilities as a Keyblade Master. At least, that was what the both of them believed to be the case.

Glenn took notice of the looks on Kairi and Sora's faces, shrugging nonchalantly. "It seems you both are now somewhat enlightened as to why you both were incapacitated as long as you were. That's good enough."

"You're not going to ask?" Yuffie blinked her eyes. "Not curious at all?"

"I have a more important matter to discuss with all of you," Glenn reached inside his Acadian tunic to pull out a file document. "I know where the other Orb is."

It came as a surprise at first, as no one could fathom just how Glenn managed to locate one of those mysterious Orbs without the assistance of Kairi. At first, many presumed that perhaps Glenn sought help from another Princess of Heart, but that idea was later disregarded after the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had a closer look at the document Glenn had placed on the table. It was the document from the DTD that he said he would analyze at his lab. The document itself wasn't anything more than pages upon pages of binary code printed from top to bottom, but there were also endless scribbles of pen that covered each page as well. Some were more detailed than others, but it was obvious that Glenn had spent a lot of time denoting a lot of the key information that seemed to be buried beneath the zeros and ones.

"I'll keep it simple," Glenn took a deep breath, reminiscing the first time he had sat down to enlighten the same group of people about some knowledge they needed to know about.

When Nemas first started his study on the Reality Refraction Phenomenon, he had come across many mysterious things that found their histories intertwined very closely with the phenomenon's principles. The knowledge of many ancient civilizations, and the existence of certain otherworldly artifacts were but a fraction of the many ideas that the passionate scientist had come across. The Orbs that they were now seeking were part of this collection of findings by the young scientist. Nemas went searching for the Orbs with the intention of locating the whereabouts of an ancient civilization said to have founded the Reality Refraction Phenomenon. With the power to perform 'miracles' as Tron had put it, the society had warped itself and its entire existence to a far-off dimension so strangely located amid the cosmos that they could not be reached by anyone who used conventional space traveling means. They did this to escape the endless amount of pursuers who were looking to uncover their secrets, to learn the art of the principle and master it the way they had.

There were two things Glenn stressed to the Restoration Committee as he continued his explanation, the first being that all the information regarding this ancient civilization could not be taken as fact. It all seemed to be documented and paraphrased from Nemas' conclusions alone due to a complete lack of references to any scriptures or physical evidence that could prove the society even existed. For all they knew, it could've been a complete fabrication by a madman who wished to make himself a god. The second thing was that it was completely unknown as to how Nemas discovered the existence of such a civilization. There were a few vague references to Radiant Garden, but the data seemed mildly corrupted and didn't possess anything that could confirm what these references entailed.

"So wait, did Nemas find the Orbs?" Sora inquired.

According to the last few pages of the document, Nemas was provided information about the power of the Orbs from a trio he had encountered during one of his worldly visits. They were not ordinary individuals and seemed to be very knowledgeable about certain artifacts that existed in their world. Soon gaining their trust, Nemas and his new found friends journeyed together to locate the Orbs. After they had completed this task, Nemas attempted to make his journey to the world where the Reality Refraction Phenomenon users were hiding in, but he was met with sheer disappointment when he failed to make the trip. The Orbs had been useless, or so it seemed.

"Is this why we have to use that Frozen Flame of yours?" Riku inquired.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure they had some sort of equivalent of the Frozen Flame at their disposal, just it's very possible that the society had also made sure to seal any chance of anyone finding them to the best of their ability," Glenn explained.

"So what did Nemas do afterward?" Kairi asked.

"Well, he killed the group of people who had helped him with the Orb search using a particularly skilled group of Nobodies who followed his orders. You could say they were the first group of Nobodies who could function the way Organization XIII did, although I don't believe his Nobodies had the forms of humans yet," Glenn noted.

"And the Orbs?"

"Trashed them," Glenn said simply. "He opened a portal using the Orbs then tossed them into two different worlds that he specifically chose. He made sure they were worlds he had very good knowledge of, just in case he would have to find them again in the future."

"And one of them was Halloween Town," Sora nodded.

"What was the other one?" Riku questioned.

Glenn reached for the document, flipping through the pages. "In a special world that never sees night or day…" Glenn scanned his notes, trying to locate the name.

The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee waited eagerly for his answer.

"Here it is. It's called Twilight Town."

* * *

**A/N**: So the next stop is Twilight Town, and some familiar faces will be reunited. Look forward to it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Many thanks.

Remember to visit the blog for chapter updates as they come out! See you all next week!


	10. An Interlude Between the Sea and Sky

**A/N:** Hey, wait, what? Didn't I just release a new chapter three days ago? Yes, yes I did. I'm going to be making an exception this week by releasing an extra chapter: one today, and you will get the next one on Friday. This is because the first arc of the story is coming to an end and no new chapters will be posted for about 2-3 weeks after the end of this week. This is because I have finals beginning next week and it will continue until the 24th of April. That being said, because there will be a 2-3 week hiatus starting this Friday, I've decided it would be best to end this week with the completion of Act One.

I'm hoping the concluding chapter to this arc will be more than enough to satisfy you all for the next 2-3 weeks, as word-count wise, it is 4x longer than the average chapter length of this fic.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Scene Nine  
_- An Interlude Between the Sea and Sky -_

It had to have been planned. At least, that's what Sora had thought as he paced back and forth outside Merlin's Study, waiting for a certain Princess of Heart. There was no possible way something like that could've happened by coincidence. Well, maybe a fraction of it at the most. Not more than a second had gone by before everything was settled and decided, without either Kairi or Sora having a say in the matter. It was as if the phrase 'Twilight Town' was the password to put the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's secret operation into motion. First, Leon and Yuffie announced that they wouldn't be participating in the last leg of the search due to matters that had 'suddenly arisen', saying their attention was needed more on Radiant Garden than anywhere else at present. Sora scoffed at the excuse, before quickly nodding apologetically to Yuffie after being swiftly clogged on the head by the young kunoichi. Sora had later reasoned that there wasn't too much to worry about if Leon and Yuffie couldn't make the trip; he did still have the stout Cloud Strife to accompany him, along with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi, to stick it out with him, not to mention their resident airship pilot, Cid.

That's when things started turning bizarre.

It wasn't soon after that Cloud stated that he would be taking a leave of absence from the group altogether. Tifa and Denzel had already made their trip back to their home world on Midgar some few weeks earlier while Sora was still unconscious, and that must've provoked a part of Cloud to take some action on the doubts that seemed to loom over him since he had first arrived at Radiant Garden. The pseudo-ex-SOLDIER stated that he had some 'business to take care of', something that he needed to finish before he could come back. Sora didn't quite understand what this 'business' was that Cloud needed to finish, but he did know that Cloud had always been one to keep to himself and that it was probably something important that Sora couldn't possibly understand. That being said, Sora hadn't made an effort to talk Cloud into reconsidering a postponement for this 'business-taking' of his until after the Orbs were found. Cloud was entitled to making his own decision on the matter; he had sworn no allegiance to Sora or the mission.

Then things got even more bizarre.

"_Riku! You're leaving too!?" both Sora and Kairi exclaimed._

_Riku nodded. "I'm afraid so. Cloud humbly requested my help for a matter that he needs to take care of, and I really couldn't refuse."_

_The three teenagers took a moment to glance at the blonde-haired swordsman leaning comfortably against the door frame of Merlin's Study, his eyes closed and arms crossed._

"_I guess it's because I sort of understand what he's going through," Riku added. "And I think he knows that too."_

"_Probably," Sora rolled his eyes. "Cloud doesn't often ask for help from anyone."_

"_I figured that would be the case," Riku chuckled. "That being said, I won't be joining you two for the Twilight Town leg of the trip."_

"_You better be back before we head to the End of the World," Sora stated. "I know you want a piece of this Nemas character."_

_Riku smiled. "No promises, Sora."_

"_You're serious, aren't you?" Kairi looked on solemnly._

_Riku laughed. "Hey! I'm not going to die or anything. I'll be back, I just don't know when."_

_Kairi frowned at Riku's ridiculing; she never really did like it when people laughed at her when she was trying to be serious._

Shortly after that, Riku made his departure as well, along with all the residents of Midgar as they took off on the wings of Cid's Sierra. Cid apologized for leaving on such short notice, giving an excuse that came as no surprise when it involved the safety of his patented airship. It was quite similar to his excuse for staying on the Sierra when the group had first arrived at Halloween Town. However, instead of 'protecting his ship', his intention was more along the lines of 'not letting any incompetent fool lay a hand on his aircraft'—although in the end, one could see that the reasoning was the same.

And so it was, with none of the Restoration Committee present to aid Sora with the final leg of his trip, the young Key Bearer sat patiently on the front steps of Merlin's study, elbows on his knees, fingers nonchalantly tapping the sides of his cheeks as his anxiousness slowly turned to boredom; Kairi sure was taking her time getting ready.

Unbeknownst to Sora, it wasn't so much that she was taking her time; there was just so much to do! Or at least, Kairi seemed to make it so as she scrambled about the stay-room of Merlin's Study, folding clothes, sweeping the floors; she also made an effort to change her outfit several times, never being satisfied with the one she chose. A part of her deep within admitted that she was mostly responsible for many of the 'extra' tasks that needed to be completed, along with the amount of time it was taking to get herself to the bottom of the stairs where she knew Sora was waiting for her. It was her way of dealing with the predicament that she unwillingly found herself in, the one that meant spending the better part of an entire day alone with Sora, something she never thought would ever happen while they were on their mission.

She was hoping to make a statement for herself from the escapade, to be useful and to contribute to the cause in a way that no one else could. By doing so, after all was said and done and the three returned to Destiny Islands, Kairi felt she'd finally be ready to face Sora with the confidence she needed to express her feelings for him. That was her plan, and it was surely a good justification to get her mind off of entire dilemma. The Orb hunting had also helped get her mind off the matter as well, but now that the situation changed and resulted in just the two of them searching for the Orbs, the so-called distraction had definitely lost all purpose. Kairi wasn't ready for the extensive amount of one-on-one time.

And neither was Sora.

_Curse you, Riku_, Sora thought to himself. The young Key Bearer always thought Riku acted on his own accord and very rarely considered the feelings of others when he was forced to make these so-called 'noble' choices of his. Sora scoffed. No, he was certain that the unnecessary teasing Riku had given him earlier provided the majority of his incentive to leave, using the standpoint of 'helping Cloud' as his primary motive. Riku was pulling a fast one on him, and Sora definitely didn't approve of his best friend's initiative. He didn't need Riku's help! Sora felt he could handle his own problems regarding the matter; he saved the multiverse more than once already, he could definitely solve a simple problem about being madly in love with Kairi… right?

The young Key Bearer felt his resolve shatter inside him.

This wasn't good. He was going to spend almost entire day with her alone, he thought. Despite any reassurances he offered himself, doubt had effortlessly continued to cloud his mind and raise his level of anxiety about the entire ordeal. Sora was definitely starting to lose his mind, and would be completely overrun by his emotions if he didn't come up with a plan. Sora thought deeply for a moment. It shouldn't be too bad if he kept the conversations light and centered around the mission, it would definitely deter any uncomfortable situations from coming up. Yes, keep everything platonic and he'd be just fine.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Kairi.

Sora's heart skipped a beat as his body flinched in surprise.

"Oops. Sorry, did I scare you?"

"I didn't hear you approaching," Sora commented.

Kairi smiled apologetically before turning to close the door behind her. Strange, she thought. She thought Sora would've been alarmed of her presence once she reached for the doorknob, not to mention the sound of the door opening.

"Did you leave the Orb with Merlin?" Sora asked.

"Yep, it's in good hands," Kairi nodded. She explained how after a few swift motions of Merlin's wand-waving, the Orb disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fairy dust, somewhere hopefully in safe keeping.

Sora laughed. "That's one way to store items."

Kairi chuckled along for a moment before looking around aimlessly, avoiding eye contact. "So… how're we getting to Twilight Town?"

Sora shot Kairi a cheesy smile as he took out two pearls from his pocket. It was the same ones they used when they left for Disney Castle, except now the pearls were a little magenta in colour instead of their original Prussian blue.

Kairi looked at Sora curiously.

"While you were getting ready I showed Merlin the pearls, and it turns out he was the one who made them," Sora explained. "So… he recalibrated them for us, so we can use them to reach Twilight Town."

Kairi nodded agreeably. She was somewhat relieved as well after hearing the method of transportation they were going to use. She was afraid Sora would end up having to commandeer one of the Gummi ships to get them to Twilight Town, something she silently wished wouldn't happen—she heard many flight horror stories from Donald and Goofy about how those particular experiences went: life-threatening at the very least.

"What's that look for, Kairi?"

"Nothing! Let's head out, shall we?"

* * *

There was always something endearing about the sunset, or in the case of Twilight Town, the sight could have easily been considered a sunrise as well. They say people can tell the difference between the two, that there's a certain mood and feel to it, but the hazy orange rays in the skies of Twilight Town could easily elude anyone's guess of its zenith. It was also very warm and pleasant to the eye; twilight or dawn—whichever it really was—never begged the squint of a waking eye or the thought of sleep. It was an eerie, yet euphoric feeling that washed over Sora and Kairi as they walked down the dimmed streets of the town of Twilight. It was a difficult deduction to make for the pair, whether to be swayed by slumber or to yawn with the expectation of a new morning; both knew that their dilemma would never be answered. Such was the way of Twilight Town, a town that seemed to stand still in the current of time, but developed and changed quicker than anyone's imagination. Fond memories were formed among the town's residents within the hearts of both Sora and Kairi, yet, the establishment had always lingered with an aura similar to that of a ghost town, stagnant and regressed.

Sora placed his hands in his pockets, walking a few paces ahead of Kairi as he led the way for both of them. "Do you sense anything, Kairi?"

"Mmm?" Kairi inquired, biting her bottom lip before shaking her head. "Nothing yet, sorry."

That was probably the eighth time the two of them carried out that particular exchange. Sora told himself before that if he kept the topics of discussion focused on the mission, the entire thing would work out fine. However, his theory would come crashing down violently before his own eyes; the situation was even worse! The degree of awkwardness was becoming extremely unbearable as time went on, even if the total amount of time that had gone by since their arrival was under the fifteen minute mark. Sora didn't know how Kairi was feeling about the unnatural silence, but he certainly wasn't enjoying their current situation, not in the slightest.

Sora was about to finally ask a question that deviated—be it slightly—from their mission when he was interrupted by an oncoming trio that caught the attention of the two Destiny Island residents.

"Sora! Kairi! Oh my gosh! Is it really you guys?" an enthusiastic Olette called out to them.

Sora sighed in relief; finally, some company.

Kairi waved back excitedly. "Yep! It's really us!"

Olette gestured the two other familiars, Pence and Hayner, to hurry over as the three of them ran toward the visiting pair. Joy and happiness glimmered in the eyes of the three Twilight Town teenagers, their voices unable to restrain speaking at a casual volume as they became what Sora silently called a 'psychotic weather storm'. Questions befell the Sokairi pair from all around like a descending hailstorm, interchanging gleeful shouts embodying elation through bursts of sound that crashed like thunder. Had it not been for the neighbouring residents of the Town—whom had all requested the noisy group of adolescents keep their voices down—it was highly unlikely that the ongoing onslaught of questioning would've ever stopped. Instead, Hayner suggested they continue their discussion in the privacy of their 'usual spot', a place both Sora and Kairi had been to at least once before.

Nostalgic it was for the blue-eyed Sora and Kairi as they entered the safe house of the Twilight Town rascals. Everything was as they remembered it: the dimmed, shady lighting that was soft on the eyes, the smell of the old, worn out couch that leaned against the east wall; the pair's reminiscing reached its completion after Hayner, Pence and Olette took their patented positions around the room, looking on eagerly at the picture perfect pair that sat sheepishly beside one another on the couch.

"We knew you'd find her," Pence crossed his arms, smiling confidently.

"Huh? Oh," Sora chuckled weakly in embarrassment, taking a second to realize who Pence was referring to. He had forgotten that their last recollection of Kairi was her unexpected capture, and Sora's determination to find and rescue her. Sora had suddenly felt some guilt for not being able to tell them that he and Kairi were safe.

"I was always curious about how the two of you would look like side-by-side," Olette tilted her head as she closed one eye, framing the pair with her fingers. "Definitely the most attractive looking couple I've ever seen."

"W-What?" Sora spat.

Kairi's face flushed as she pressed her hands into her lap, looking down.

"I said—" Olette began.

"I know what you said!" Sora's voice cracked. "Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?"

"You mean you two aren't dating?" Olette blinked.

Hayner and Pence shook their heads, sighing heavily.

"Olette, I told you not to go assuming things like that," said Hayner.

"But the way Kairi talked about Sora, and how Sora—" Olette continued.

"But you don't know that for sure!" Hayner interrupted.

"I never felt like I had to ask!"

Sora and Kairi both looked down at the floor with flushed faces as they fidgeted in their seats, completely uncomfortable at the topic of discussion. Pence tried to console the two about the situation, remarking that Hayner and Olette had been arguing about such matters since Sora had left Twilight Town the last time. Naturally, it wasn't the only thing the pair would eventually argue about in years to come, but it was definitely one of the topic favourites that would surface whenever the trio would reminisce the past on certain days during their summer vacations. Pence never really cared enough about such romantic gossip and always found it a drag to listen to his two friends bicker endlessly about it whenever they were together. He would often try to change the subject with sea-salt ice cream or the next Struggle Tournament coming up, but all attempts turned out futile.

"So… the two of you aren't… dating?" Olette turned her attention back to the flushed face pair seated quietly on the couch.

"Even if they were, they don't have to tell you anything!" Hayner scoffed. It seemed Hayner had his own opinions about the privacy of others.

Kairi glanced over at Sora for a moment, catching a rather stern expression on his face. He looked… agitated; annoyed perhaps if Kairi were to make some additional assumptions, but the suspicion itself was an enough justification for the Princess of Heart to consider her guess accurate.

"No," Kairi spoke softly, but confidently. "Sora and I aren't dating."

Silence leaked around the room for a few moments after Kairi provided the group her answer. Sora didn't voice any objection to Kairi's statement as he kept his gaze fixated on the floor below him.

"See, Olette," Hayner sighed. "You should really learn to—"

"Well that's a damn shame!" Olette pouted in disappointment.

Sora and Kairi both lifted their heads up at Olette, bewildered by her comment.

"Olette!" Hayner and Pence both yelled.

Olette crossed her arms, looking away slowly as if to finally succumb to the requests implored of her by her two closest friends. She would resist her free-spirited nature for now. Besides, she could always bug them later about it, she thought.

"Hey, sorry to change the subject, but," Sora seemed to regain his composure as his expression returned to normal. "Kairi and I are looking for something and we believe it's somewhere in your Town."

"What is this 'something'?" Hayner tapped his fingers on his knees.

"It's an ornamental object… glows a bright light… looks like a sphere," Kairi made hand gestures to approximate its size.

Hayner, Pence and Olette looked at each other questioningly before confirming that neither one of them had heard of or seen an object that followed Kairi's description. The three of them were known to explore the unknowns of Twilight Town, so any mysterious object of that nature would not have gone unseen by their expert eyes.

It was that fact that reminded Sora of Riku's approach on the matter.

"How about any strange happenings?" came Sora's rephrased inquiry.

"Strange happenings?"

"Anything out of the ordinary," Sora added. "Strange sounds at night, weird pet behaviours, anything at all."

Hayner, Pence and Olette exchanged curious glances again; this type of talk was definitely their specialty, so if there were any strange happenings occurring in their Town, they would most certainly have some knowledge about them. At first, the result still seemed to be the same as the three Twilight Town detectives didn't seem to recall anything unnatural happening in the Town. It took a few minutes, but after some discussion among the trio, there seemed to be one particular incident of interest.

"The Woods," the three of them said in unison.

"The Woods?" Sora and Kairi repeated.

"The Woods that lead to the Old Mansion, you should remember the place," Hayner explained.

"I do," Sora agreed. "What's wrong with the Woods?"

"We heard from some of the townsfolk kids that when they were out playing tag there, they were hearing some whispering voices among the trees."

"What were the voices saying?" Kairi asked.

"The kids said they didn't know. I think the truth is maybe they just didn't know how to interpret what they were hearing, so it was hard to commit it to memory," Olette said.

"Do you believe them?" Sora inquired.

"Who knows," Hayner shrugged. "Those kids have been known to make up stories to cause unnecessary commotions, so their credibility is rather low, but I don't quite identify with the whole 'boy-who-cried-wolf' mentality, so I wouldn't rule it out as a prank."

"It might just be the sound of the leaves rustling," Pence added. "In any case, that's the only story we've heard lately around town. Most of the parents and seniors will tell you the entire thing is rubbish, however."

"I see, thanks guys," Sora nodded before getting to his feet. "Kairi and I have to get going now."

"You two going to go check out the Woods?" Hayner asked.

Sora and Kairi nodded.

"I see, be careful then," Hayner said. "It won't hurt to be on the safe side, although I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Sora nodded once more in agreement before he and Kairi turned to leave the hideout. It would seem their destination was set in stone, although the validity of the location lay in the testimonies of several young children—but Sora wasn't about to begin doubting the words of the town's youth. He had experienced too many unbelievable things in his life to start doubting the possibility of a few whispering trees. The Key Bearer let out a small chuckle at his sense of reality and truth; a normal person would call him crazy, he thought.

* * *

"So, this is Midgar," Riku commented as he let his eyes wander about his surroundings.

Riku had to admit it wasn't quite what he pictured to be the homeland of the proud Cloud Strife or the elegant Tifa Lockheart. Midgar appeared to be more of a desolate graveyard, covered completely with dried up soil that appeared like hard stone that stretched for miles as far as the eye could see. Sandstorms occurred frequently it seemed as Riku read the first few directions on a sandstorm procedure that he glanced on by a nearby bulletin. However, Riku's sense of reason didn't betray his judgment of what he saw as he continued his aimless observations about his surroundings. He knew that this world was also the home of Cid Highwind, the owner and creator of the very technologically advanced Sierra airship—so it would be foolish to believe that Midgar was inherently a world that was still very primitive in its development; Riku could easily discern from the knowledge of the Sierra that Cloud's world was enduring some post-apocalyptic period, but what the event was that caused such a disaster was still beyond Riku's understanding.

"Surprised?" Tifa smiled as she approached the younger youth. "It's not as flashy as Disney Castle or Radiant Garden, but it's still home."

"Cloud!" a cheery voice called from the stairs of the Seventh Heaven Café.

Riku turned his head to the attention of the new voice, one he hadn't heard before. It was a little girl, and she was elated at the return of her blonde-haired companion. There was a brief moment when her eyes locked with Riku's, giving him a somewhat confused stare before shyly running over to welcome Cloud with a hug. Riku didn't take any offense; a child her age most likely wouldn't take the initiative to introduce herself and shy away from any opportunity. There was nothing more comfortable than the familiar.

"Is that Denzel's sister?" Riku turned to look at Tifa, who leaned comfortably against one of the bar stools.

"Oh, no that's Marlene," Tifa corrected. "She's the daughter of one of my close friends. Maybe you'll meet him if you stick around a while."

Riku smiled, shaking his head. "I doubt that."

Tifa's content smile slowly disappeared as her eyes took on little more seriousness. "Why did you come, Riku?"

Riku leaned against the wall behind him, crossing his arms. "Cloud asked that I come."

"Is it that serious?" Tifa questioned. "I'd like to know what it is Cloud plans to do."

"It's not as bad as you probably think it is," Riku closed his eyes. "I'm most likely going to be doing nothing."

"What do you mean? Is Cloud planning to go somewhere and fight?" Tifa guessed. It was the only thing she could think of to justify why Riku was needed. She looked at Riku as extra manpower; the younger warrior did show some prowess as a fighter as she later heard from Kairi during Donald's pre-reception about Riku's role in the final battles with Xemnas. For any other reasons besides that, Tifa was at a loss.

Riku took a deep breath. "Cloud will have to tell you himself. I'm pretty sure it's something only he can explain to you in a way you'll understand."

Tifa slowly nodded at Riku's assumption. If he was right, then it could only mean one thing: it was something about his past, and dealt with his emotions. She had known Cloud since they were children, and she saw him change through his many forms. The cheery Cloud, the silly Cloud, the sad Cloud, the angry Cloud; Tifa knew them all. Cloud had grown distant lately, however, and Tifa did find some comfort in Riku's acknowledgment that only Cloud could accurately explain his feelings to Tifa. It made Tifa feel that there was still a connection between the two of them that no one else could imitate, and she needed that reassurance in light of how things were now between them.

She felt that Cloud was slowly drifting away from her and their family. It was in his eyes, his body language, his reluctance and his never-ending silence. It was his refusal to open himself to the people he cared about and his hesitation to involve them with his troubles that made Tifa nervous about just where Cloud was planning to go from here. Requesting that Riku accompany him back to Midgar only made the situation worse for Tifa, feeling that Riku was replacing her as the confidant in Cloud's life. She admitted it was a little foolish to assume such jealous behaviour—even if it was only slight—but in a time where there were so few people left in her life that she deeply cared for, she allowed herself a little selfishness.

"I wouldn't be too worried about him, though, Tifa," Riku said. "Cloud isn't far away from the answer he's looking for."

Tifa sighed. "I just don't understand why he's being so distant."

"I guess, people can lose direction sometimes," Riku explained. "But if that's the case, going back on track isn't impossible either."

"And he's looking for the way back?" Tifa asked.

"Nope," Riku chuckled, an amused smile on his face. "He's standing still right now, and deciding whether or not he should keep walking."

* * *

"Sora, maybe… we should try a different approach," Kairi suggested as she collapsed by a tree, exhausted from walking. "We've been at this for hours and I've just about had it with these trees!"

The plan of action was simple, although one would think locating the source of any whispering trees would require anything but normal means. And that was what the pair originally had come to conclude after Sora asked Kairi to see if she could sense the Orb anywhere around the Woods. Kairi gave the task her very best as she devoted all her concentration to her very special sensing ability. However, this method would eventually find itself useless after Kairi reached her limit, collapsing to the floor with fatigue. They took their first break then, while the both of them brainstormed some alternate means to approach the situation.

What they did know was that besides Kairi's keen sense for pure light and Sora's Keyblade, they had nothing out of the ordinary at their disposal to use as a means to search. This realization slowly omitted many ideas as they came up until finally, they both reluctantly agreed to one very simple plan. It was an incredibly stressful listening game, or so was the 'simple plan' that Sora had suggested they do. Each of them would cover about half of the Wood's area and very patiently discern what alarmed their ears as they approached each individual tree they came across.

Kairi couldn't help but feel just slightly retarded for having followed along to such a plan each time she slowly approached a nearby tree, as if she was closing in on her unsuspecting prey. She would perk one side of her head up, trying to listen closely to the tree before her to note any recognizable speech. After a good half hour had gone by, Kairi began to concern herself with the idea that maybe she was the only one participating in such a demented activity, and that Sora was napping somewhere looking normal; she'd be damned if someone caught her running across the Woods by herself placing an ear on the bark of all the trees. She was relieved to find out this would never happen.

Sora chuckled as he joined his exhausted Princess, plummeting down beside her. "Well, it's peaceful, that's for sure."

Kairi raised an eyebrow in disagreement. "Really, you think so?"

"Isn't it?" Sora blinked.

Kairi was about to comment further until she quickly re-assessed her thoughts on the manner. Despite the retardation of their searching plan and her aching neck, back and feet, she supposed there were some highlights—however small. Splitting up from Sora for the last few hours definitely helped avoid any further awkward moments from arising like the particularly notable one that occurred because of Olette. Also, being alone and by herself—while conscious for once—was certainly something she never expected she'd find herself wanting. It allowed herself time to reflect on the events that had happened thus far, without anyone's interruptions or prying, as well as giving her to ability to ponder such things at her own pace.

Kairi shook her head. "At any rate, please don't make me listen to trees anymore. I don't think I can do it."

Sora chuckled at her response. The Key Bearer had somewhat determined how useless his plan was sometime after he and Kairi had gone their separate ways around the Woods. Of course, to keep some of his dignity, Sora put some of the blame on the vague description of what these 'whispering voices' were that traveled across the trees. It's not like they had any instructions as to what to look for, or how to look for the voices, and of course, the answer to the question of whether or not the voices were even real to begin with. Sora took all of these into account before assessing just how much of the time that was wasted was his fault. His pride would soon sentence him to a small portion of it.

Sora and Kairi had a hard time relaxing to rejuvenate their energy with the idea of failure floating above their heads; they had absolutely no idea what to do about the current situation. Should they abandon the alleged whispering voices and move on to a new lead? Or should they continue trying to solve the mystery behind it? Each had its dire consequences if the choice they made ended up being wrong. Time was of the essence, and every day wasted could almost be as life-threatening as death itself; Nemas was on the rise, and finding him as soon as possible was a task that Glenn managed to drill into their minds as the number one priority.

Kairi looked down at the ground below her, biting her bottom lip disappointedly as she fiddled with a piece of grass between her fingers. She truly believed that after she located the first Orb at Halloween Town, the other one would be a child's play. Evidently, that wasn't the case as Kairi and her Key Bearer sat idly by the same tree, her gazing at the floor and him at the sky above them. Kairi lifted her head for a moment to steal a glance at Sora's expression, his eyes scanning the skies with a look of apathy in them. Her face sunk in shame. _He looks so bored,_ Kairi thought before sharply turning her gaze back at the floor. She gripped the grass with slight force, turning her head completely away from Sora to avoid him seeing the angry gesture her expression suggested.

Kairi was furious, not at Sora, but at herself. The look of boredom in Sora's eyes was a painful reminder that Kairi was not yet able to fulfill the duties that was expected of her. The fact that such an expectation involved only the task of locating an object, and nothing that involved life or death or danger—something that Sora managed to do on a daily basis—left an awful taste in Kairi's mouth. It made Kairi want to never look Sora in the eye ever again because of her inadequacy and her inability to transform herself into a person that she wanted to be for him. When it came to her expectations of what she wanted to do in order to bring herself closer to the young Key Bearer, anything less of what she desired would be quick to frustrate her.

It pained her in the sense that to everyone else around her, doing what you wished to do and to do what you felt was right seemed like an effortless action. Leon's, Yuffie's and Cid's dedication to revive Radiant Garden, Jack Skellington's desire to throw the greatest Halloween scares ever, Santa's devotion to delivering presents to every child in the world, Cloud's and Tifa's rock-hard will to protect those they loved, and finally, Sora's and Riku's loyalty and courage to fight for what they believe in, all of them seemed to carry out their ideals as if they were instinct, and proved effortlessly that their desires could be fulfilled. Yet, Kairi's desires and wishes continued to elude her. She wanted to be strong for Sora and Riku, and be there for Sora as he had been for her. But the failure to do so masked itself time and time again in the form of a stolen heart, a Sora that slowly disappeared from sight before her very own eyes, an unfinished chalk portrait painted on a wall of stone, and Organization XIII. It was a feeling only Kairi could understand.

And then, it hit her again.

Kairi's eyes slowly widened, surprised and perplexed at the same time. "Sora."

The napping Sora slowly roused from his light sleep. "Hmm?"

"The Orb."

The special keyword quickly stimulated Sora's demeanor as he quickly got to his feet, holding out a hand for Kairi. "Where?"

Kairi remained sitting, afraid that she'd lose her concentration if she moved. Her eyes seemed to look beyond the floor below as she felt her mind sharpen its focus. She could hear the rustling of the leaves slowly fade into the distance, the feeling of the wind against her cheeks subsiding, even the sound of Sora's voice seemed to disappear from her senses as complete silence overtook her surroundings. The only things left were the ringing in her ears and the sound of her heartbeat. Kairi wasn't sure if she was unconscious or not, being unfamiliar with the perception before her. To be sure, Kairi had to try to invoke an action that could evaluate her present state; she tried talking.

"Hello?" said Kairi.

"Kairi?" came Sora's reply.

Complete silence engulfed her.

_**Over here.**_

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will conclude the first arc of the story and bring down the curtain to Act One. It's just around the corner, and like I said before, it's going to be a _very long_ one—yes, a crap load longer than Chapter 7 was. But look forward to it; things are about to change.  
Don't forget to visit the blog for more details on chapter updates and other details regarding the fic. And don't forget to review! I love reading them!


	11. Escape from the Mirage of Deceit

**A/N: **Well, here it is: the conclusion to the first arc and the final scene of Act One. This chapter--if you can't tell already--is ridiculously long in comparison to any that have come before it. But because the fic will now go into a 2-3 week hiatus starting today, I hope this finale makes up for it.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act One: Final Scene  
_- Escape from the Mirage of Deceit -_

It was as if time had fast-forwarded as everything quickly came back to the pure-hearted Princess. The feel of the wind on her face, the rustling of the leaves, the chirping of the birds, the smell of warped tree bark, the breath of the soil, all of it came back to Kairi in the blink of an eye.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Sora looked down at her worriedly.

Kairi tilted her head upward, glancing at Sora's outstretched hand for a moment before accepting his gesture to help her up. She had a look of confusion on her face, overwhelmed by the events that had just unfolded before her.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I heard it," Kairi answered. "A voice."

"The voices?"

Kairi nodded. "I think so."

"Do you know where the Orb is?" Sora asked again.

Kairi nodded as she turned her head to the north, eyeing a particular tree located significantly further away from any of the others within a certain radius. Kairi didn't have to voice any confirmation about the tree she was specifying after Sora turned to face the north. It definitely stood out among the rest now that Sora thought about it. He couldn't imagine how Kairi must've been feeling about the atmosphere that began to radiate around them, as he himself already started to feel his skin shiver with an eerie sensation—and he didn't even have this extra sense that only Kairi among the group seemed to possess.

"That one?" Sora asked timidly.

Kairi nodded slowly, her mood silencing her ability to speak.

It was a rather stupid question to ask, Sora thought.

The two Destiny Islands travelers assessed the particular tree of interest with suspicious glares and steady steps as they neared the base of the trunk. Sora didn't know what to expect when Kairi showed such mystification in her eyes. In the past, such nuances caused her to blacken out—which of course would've been completely terrible if it had happened again now—but at the same time, Sora understood that whenever Kairi took on such a disposition, there was no mistake that she was on to something that was very real, and most likely important to the matters at hand. It was a disappointment for the Key Bearer to always have to constantly sit on the sidelines, watching Kairi delve deeper into a mental state he couldn't even begin to fathom, and resist the urge to stop her in fear that she would collapse; however, it was something only she could do, and accomplishing her tasks were of utmost importance.

Kairi placed a hand on the bark of the tree, her eyes seeming to look through its exterior. The voices began to speak again, although far less coherent than the first time. At first it sounded like a group of children giggling, exchanging words which to Kairi held no personal significance, almost as if they were talking amongst themselves. Kairi growled inwardly at the idea of being ignored before turning her attention back to the tree. Well fine, she thought. If the trees would give her no assistance, she wasn't going to ask for any.

_**Hehe, don't be like that.**_

Kairi perked her head behind and above her, her head movements sharp and abrupt like a robin. "Sora, did you hear that?"

Sora angled his head away from her, feeling both embarrassed and jealous. "No."

Kairi gave Sora's reaction no thought as she turned her attention back to the branches of the trees around her where she first heard the voices.

"Well are you going to help me or not!" Kairi yelled.

_**Can you guess what's special about that tree before you?**_

Great, it wanted her to guess, Kairi thought. It was bad enough that she found the entire random-voices phenomena completely spooky, but now those same voices wanted her to guess what was so important about the tree she was touching. It also didn't help that Sora couldn't hear them either; she had to bear the entire ordeal by herself.

_**I can connect two worlds but also separate them and while my appearance is limitless, my function is always the same.  
My body blocks some people while others pass through me with ease; finding the key that lies inside the secret is the answer. What am I?**_

Kairi grumbled. She had no time for this. Her lack of patience urged her to curse aimlessly about the forest in hopes of getting the unknown voices to just give her the answer she was looking for, but the young Princess knew better. Unless she tackled this hurdle, she would not find the satisfaction of braving her own ordeals—not to mention she was quite certain that those annoying childish voices would not comply with her demands even if she did try to force it out of them.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, feeling somewhat left out. He didn't particularly enjoy being blind-sided from the entire situation, especially while being physically present in the middle of it.

"Mmm?" Kairi's serious expression immediately faded as she turned her attention Sora, her face soft and pleasant. The sound of his voice had never been any more soothing to her ears given the amount of stress she was currently under. Of course, he wouldn't have known that, she thought to herself.

"What's going on? Have you figured out anything?"

Kairi nodded slowly. "Well… sort of."

Sora crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Sort of?" The young protagonist raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"I'm not quite sure what this tree is supposed to be… yet," Kairi trailed off. _Stupid voices_, she added.

Sora laughed. "Maybe it's like Halloween Town! Have you tried opening it? Oh wait, you're skeptical about those kinds of things, you know, creativity."

Kairi snarled at the brunette. "That's not funny, Sora."

"It's a joke, Kairi," Sora chuckled, waving a hand.

Kairi pouted; Sora sure had ways of making things better, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

It only took a moment before Kairi quickly took back that comment.

"Wait, what did you say?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" Sora cowered as he took a step back.

"No really, what about Halloween Town?" Kairi repeated hastily. The connection was at the tip of her brain, but she couldn't quite find the association to remind herself of it.

Sora scratched the back of his head, slightly unsure if complying was the best choice to make. "Well remember how that Christmas tree picture on the trunk turned out to be a door? I was just making a joke about—"

"That's it!" Kairi interrupted.

"…Huh?" Sora blinked.

"It's a door!" the young girl exclaimed.

"What is?"

"The tree! Sora, you're brilliant!"

Sora's brow furrowed as he pouted indignantly. "Now that's not nice, Kairi. I already said I was sorry."

"No no, the tree is actually a door!" Kairi repeated.

Sora glared at the Princess of Heart. "You're horrible!"

Pure-hearted my foot, Sora thought. Evidently there was some misunderstanding when they crowned Kairi one of the princesses.

"Okay! I'll explain! I've been hearing those voices for a while now, and they wouldn't tell me what was so important about this tree so instead gave me this riddle and…" Kairi trailed on. Her speech was rather rushed, afraid that Sora would do something spontaneous without her being able to fully explain herself.

"That's it," Sora uncrossed his arms, walking toward Kairi. "Come here, Kairi."

"You think I'm making this up?!" Kairi flailed her arms, as if to repel Sora's advance.

Kairi's flustered reaction somehow pleased Sora's amusement as he began to quicken his pace, this time however, stretching out his arms as if to denote some mischievous intention once he grabbed hold of her. But the young protagonist's mind-game would be abruptly interrupted as the Kingdom Key had once again summoned itself in Sora's grasp without his permission. The Key Bearer's expression changed to one of confusion and wonder as he paused in his tracks, scanning the weapon in his hand as if he had never seen it before.

Kairi paused for a moment, quickly trying to evaluate whether or not Sora was pulling another prank on her. Eventually Kairi would find that that particular detail wasn't important.

"Of course!" Kairi exclaimed.

"…Huh?" said Sora for the second time.

"Finding the key that lies inside the secret is the answer!" Kairi recited triumphantly.

"Kairi, you're not making any sense," Sora grumbled.

"The tree is a door, and your Keyblade is going to open it," Kairi explained. "It's so simple, you've done this millions of times before!"

Sora relaxed his expression. "That's it?"

"Point your Keyblade at the tree," Kairi nagged, ignoring Sora's inquiries. She couldn't wait to affirm her conclusions, something she had done completely on her own. Well, she did owe Sora some credit for accidentally supplying her some clues along the way, but she could proudly announce the majority of the solution as hers alone. Sure, it wasn't the biggest accomplishment—it was only a mediocre puzzle that bore no significance on any important level, but she certainly felt she was starting somewhere. Besides, it was nice to do something productive instead of being helplessly captured for a change.

Sora sighed as he lifted his Keyblade, pointing the tip of the weapon out in front of him; he supposed there wasn't anything wrong with trying, even if he was completely confused from being left out of the loop in terms of what exactly had been going on for the past several minutes, but he remembered that Kairi had respectfully requested him to trust her judgments on certain things and this definitely was one that fell under her area of expertise. Sora decided he wouldn't argue with the young Princess' deductions on the matter any further.

A few moments passed with seemingly no reaction between the Keyblade and the tree in question, and Sora resisted the urge to make a comment on the matter. Kairi's confidence in her 'answer to the riddle' started to dwindle as she wondered if it was useless to continue waiting or if the process simply took a while before starting.

Kairi repeated the last phrase of the riddle silently in her head after a few minutes passed without success, finally deciding that perhaps there was some minor detail she was missing. She was certain about two things: the tree was a door and that the Keyblade was going to open it. She knew the meaning behind the riddle but the answer to how it worked remained a mystery. It was obvious that Sora's usual way of utilizing his Keyblade wasn't working out this time.

"Finding the key that lies inside the secret…" Kairi muttered to herself.

"What now, Kairi?" Sora slowly dropped the Kingdom Key to his side, his arm starting to ache from holding it up.

Kairi's eyes glimmered for a moment. "Sora, can you try putting it in the tree?"

"The tree? But there's no…" Sora trailed off.

"Please?"

Sora didn't argue back, nodding in agreement before stepping forward to close the distance between him and the tree. He tried to examine the tree for any unexpected slits that might've resembled what a key lock looked like, but the attempt was futile. The Key Bearer shrugged off the rest of the doubt he had about the idea and thrust his blade forward without hesitation.

Sora felt the Kingdom Key drive forward for a moment before feeling it fasten itself into some sort of device, hearing a click in response. Sora blinked for a moment before realizing that the Keyblade was completely submerged in the tree as half of the blade's length disappeared into a seemingly invisible hole. Well, there's something you don't see every day, Sora thought.

Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. Things were looking up; they were on to something.

Sora wasn't quite sure what to do next before he thought of the most natural thing to do after a key fastens itself in a lock; Sora twisted his arm in a clockwise matter, pulling the Keyblade along its trajectory.

A warped sound echoed from the tree as part of the bark started to change in appearance. A part of the wooden surface of the trunk slowly started to sink inward as it began to take on a new texture. It was like looking through a liquid mirror, although both Sora and Kairi could see the outlines of something that lay beyond the reflective portal that appeared before them. After a few silent moments spent in awe at the bewildering sight before them, Sora slowly withdrew his Keyblade from the tree, watching as the portal rippled in response from the retracting object.

Sora and Kairi tilted their heads in fascination.

"Well… that's umm," Sora mouthed.

Kairi breathed another sigh of relief. "Finally."

Sora turned his head to glance at Kairi, pointing a finger at the portal. "So… do we walk through this?"

Kairi nodded. "I think so."

And that they did, Sora's hand clutching tightly with Kairi's as they took their first step through the portal, slowly at first as neither of them had ever experienced the feeling of walking through an aquatic passageway before—or at least, for a moment it felt like walking through water. Both had closed their eyes as they timidly advanced, modestly stepping one foot in front of the other as they made their way through the portal. It was at least a good three to four steps before the sopping feeling on their skin subsided, leaving them with a familiar breeze of dry air as it ruffled through their hair.

Sora peeked one eye open to examine his surroundings to make sure his senses weren't playing tricks on him. When nothing out of the ordinary seemed to catch the young Key Bearer's eye, he relaxed his body and his eyes as he turned to check on Kairi who still had her hand tightly gripped to his.

"Well that was certainly something, huh?" Sora chuckled.

Kairi remained silent, seeming to ignore Sora's comment as her eyes examined the environment around them.

"Kairi?"

"Sora, doesn't this… seem little bit odd to you?" Kairi said as she pointed her finger around their surroundings.

Sora took a brief glance at the area around them. The scent was definitely reminiscent of the Woods they had just come from, but the smell of the bark lingered with age. The geography of the trees looked incredibly familiar as well, not to mention how the forest clearing that lay to the north immediately struck Sora with a wave of nostalgia.

There was something really strange going on.

"This…" Kairi started.

"… looks exactly like the Woods we just came from," Sora finished.

After a few more observations of the landmarks that lay around the pair, it was an unmistakable fact that they were in the same Woods that they were in just moments before. However, the answer to the question as to how they got there remained a mystery, leaving the Key Bearer and the young Princess of Heart exchanging looks of puzzlement as they stood bemused at the sights before them.

Sora shook off the thought. "Can you sense the Orb?"

Kairi blinked. She had completely forgotten to keep track of it as they traveled through the portal. Initially, she was afraid she had lost the aura of the Orb and wouldn't be able to track it down again, but to her surprise, it came back almost instantly and this time, the strength of the Orb's aura had risen significantly.

"It's coming from Town," Kairi answered.

"Alright, let's go," Sora nodded before he and Kairi began a light sprint out of the Woods toward Town.

The streets of the Town of Twilight were usually filled with its bustling inhabitants, having dinner outings with their families, finishing up some last minute grocery shopping; many of the Town's regular activities that Sora and Kairi expected to find were completely absent, right down to the presence of any of the Town's population. It was also interesting to note that the architecture of the Town's buildings was completely stripped of anything Sora and Kairi remembered of them. Instead of the finely molded brick and concrete that usually coloured the walls of the houses and shops, old, worn-out stone and rubble piled on top of each other in a deplorable fashion held up the walls of each building, causing some to slant and others to be on the brink of destruction when the next windstorm hit.

"This is… Twilight Town?" Sora asked aloud as mind drowned in confusion.

"I don't know…" Kairi shook her head apprehensively.

There was a striking familiarity that lingered around the town that convinced Sora and Kairi that they were still in Twilight Town despite the visual phenomenon that beckoned their senses to think otherwise. The layout of the town was incredibly different as well: no sign of streetcars, no shops or distinguishing store signs or billboards. Only the feeling of déjà vu and the familiarity of the town's infrastructure remained.

However, the truth behind what their eyes were showing them wasn't the most important thing at the moment.

"Kairi, the Orb?" Sora asked again.

Kairi nodded. "It's close," she spoke as she closed her eyes, tracking the Orb's aura. It seemed to be moving as its presence started to become stronger as time passed, as if it was nearing their location. Kairi pondered how such a thing was possible without any assisting intervention.

Kairi was about to mention the Orb's strange movement to Sora until she felt Sora's protective arm push her behind him, her nose nuzzling the inside of his shoulder blade briefly from the close contact.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke softly, perplexed at his sudden action.

"Don't move," Sora stated sternly.

Kairi peered over the taller boy's shoulder momentarily to steal a glance at what had gotten Sora all worked up. The look of curiosity in Kairi's eyes soon changed to anger and resentment after her eyes lay on the crimson-cloaked figure that stood several feet away from them. He held a bright coloured Orb in his hand, holding it up in front of him.

"General Meta," Sora growled indelicately.

"Oh, you remembered my name!" the cloaked soldier exclaimed.

"I have very little difficulty remembering the names of scumbags," Sora added.

"Now you see, that's not very nice," Meta shrugged. "And here I was taking the time to find the Orb for you."

"_I_ found the Orb, thank you very much," Kairi scoffed as she walked out from behind Sora. Sora showed some degree of surprise to Kairi's sudden movement out of his safe-zone.

"Right, my apologies," Meta gestured with a bow.

It was obvious now that the appearance of the mysterious General at the Ice Temple definitely wasn't any coincidence. There was some plan being concocted against them, but Sora and Kairi weren't quite sure what it was yet. Most of the confusion came from the idea that despite the diligence that General Meta seemed to show by intervening with their journey, he made no effort to follow through in accomplishing what he seemed to want to protect.

"Still want the Orb?" Meta questioned.

"And what makes you think we'll believe you'll just give us the Orb?" Sora glared at the taller warrior, crossing his arms defiantly.

Meta sighed, slouching his position. "Did you want to fight me for it? I can always knock you out again if you really need me to."

Sora gritted his teeth angrily, resisting speaking out. While the Key Bearer tried to uphold his pride as a warrior, not to mention he felt he needed to be tough for Kairi—he was positively sure that he was no stronger than he was the first time he encountered Meta, and that was a problem. He also didn't want to believe the evil General meant what he said when he said he'd hand over the Orb; he definitely seemed to fit the character of someone who had an ulterior motive up his sleeve.

"What do you want!" Sora yelled. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"You're really confused, aren't you?" Meta sighed. "It's simple. I have absolutely no need for this Orb, but you obviously do."

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key in his right hand, unflinching.

"Think about it, Key Bearer. If I really wanted the Orbs, would I have let you get your hands on that first one back at the Ice Temple?" Meta questioned.

Sora looked down for a moment, losing himself in thought. It was a good question, actually. Riku and Sora both proved powerless to stop Meta's advances toward them when they tried to protect their possession over the Orb. According to Kairi, Meta had let her go with the Orb when it was just the two of them left—something neither Riku nor Sora could understand when they found out.

"Because I know that rodent King of Disney likes to run his mouth, I'm sure you both are aware who my superior is," Meta noted. "That being said, my presence here confirms that my Master knows exactly what you're up to. These Orbs have only so many functions, you know."

"So Nemas knows we're coming for him," Sora said.

"Precisely," Meta held his arm out, Orb in hand. "And this is his reply."

Sora blinked, confused.

"He's issuing you a challenge; we all are," Meta explained. "This also pertains to your friends in that Radiant Garden Restoration Committee group as well. You're all welcome."

Sora scoffed, feeling somewhat insulted. "Your superior sure sounds like a piece of work."

"I'll let you decide that for yourself when you arrive," Meta lifted the Orb telekinetically with his fingers, gesturing it forward toward the Destiny Island pair.

The Orb floated idly a few inches away from Sora as the young protagonist continued to glare suspiciously at the powerful General.

"I'm under orders here," Meta added. "If it'll help ease your suspicions, if it were up to me I would've killed you two by now."

"No doubt," Sora replied dryly. Kairi kept her stare on the glowing Orb before them.

The crimson-cloaked General turned his back to the pair before starting up a dark portal—a patented sight Sora often saw the late Organization XIII members do went making their departures. However, there was something more refined about Meta's portal as he entered it, as if the look of it in itself demonstrated his superior power in comparison to the deceased Nobodies.

When the General left the scene, Kairi began to approach the Orb before feeling her arm being pulled back by a very frustrated Sora.

"Don't touch it!" Sora exclaimed. "It could be tampered."

Kairi shook her head, disappointed. "No, this is the one I've been sensing since we got to Twilight Town."

"It's not… fake?" Sora asked, hoping for a rebuttal.

Kairi shook her head again. "Let's just take it, Sora."

Sora paused for a moment before finally kicking the ground with his foot, infuriated. He knew there was something very wrong with the situation that had just transpired, but he had no means to determine what it was. The idea that he was being outsmarted somehow without having the ability to fight back proved to upset the Key Bearer beyond his limits. The most vexing part of the ordeal was that he also knew that they had no choice but to accept things as they were if Kairi was correct in saying the Orb was authentic.

It was like being punched repeatedly in the face while being tied to a chair without any way to retaliate. Sora felt his pride had been hurt.

"Sora?" Kairi inquired softly.

"Hmm?" the young protagonist didn't turn his head.

"Thanks for your concern earlier," Kairi said as she poked his back gently. "For trying to protect me from Meta."

Sora felt his face flush, not from her words but from the gentle prodding he felt on his back. "D-Don't mention it, Kairi."

The truth was that Kairi was more bothered by it than thankful. While she felt she owed Sora a gesture of thanks for his actions, she also resented herself for not being able to do or say much in the presence of Meta. Unlike the first time when she felt an incredible amount of energy fill her when she had gathered her resolve, this time was completely different. She felt useless and weak, feeling like she didn't belong in the conversation when Sora and Meta were butting heads. She came to realize that there was some instability in her desire to change, as she started to feel that a part of her was getting used to being the damsel in distress. That part of her showed today, despite her efforts to locate the Orb by herself. Such a realization caused much distress in the young Princess of Heart as she picked up her feet and brushed past Sora toward the Orb.

"Let's just get this thing and get out of here," Kairi's tone seemed annoyed.

Sora nodded quietly as he de-summoned his Kingdom Key.

Kairi bent down to take the Orb into her hands, placing her palms on either side. Unlike the icy blue colour that shined brightly within the first Orb they found, this one was glowing with a particularly warm haze of red and orange; something that Kairi felt was a good representation of the skylights of Twilight Town.

And then it hit her again, stronger this time. The voices that had flooded her ears had returned, whispering words that meant absolutely nothing to her, although she felt she knew them so well. Events and memories seemed to flare out of the Orb and into her mind as she felt her eyes grow heavy from the images. They were unrecognizable yet, Kairi felt that she had seen them somewhere before. The intensity increased further before Kairi felt her legs turn to mush as she fell to one knee, losing her grip on the Orb.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora rushed down to her side as he heard her breathing grow hoarse.

"I-I'm… s-sorry…" Kairi panted as her fingers started to tremble, her chest heaving before her eyes rolled back into their sockets.

"Damn it," Sora cursed aimlessly as he punched the ground. Kairi had told him about what happened the first time she came in contact with the Orb, but Sora had not prepared himself mentally for it. Seeing Kairi tremble the way she did before passing out had almost sent him over the edge, but thankfully the Key Bearer had managed to displace most of that anxiety aside as he turned toward the Orb.

The glow from the Orb's interior seemed to beckon Sora closer as the Key Bearer's hands inched toward the Orb's glassy exterior.

_Sora, wait!_

He took it into his hands, and gazed obsessively into it. What seemed to be a lifetime of information soon found its place deep within the crevices of Sora's conscience as the young protagonist slowly found himself sinking deeper and deeper into a rich imagery pool along with cascades of words flooding his ears until his body couldn't take the overflow. The surge of visions kept coming, even after the young Key Bearer had already stopped seeing and listening to the images and words before him, succumbing to the weight that claimed his eyelids as they slowly caped over his eyes.

* * *

It would have came as no surprise to anyone if Sora and Kairi had once again found themselves unconscious for yet another month, leaving the mission on yet another standstill and forcing the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee into another prolonged hiatus. However, fortune smiled upon the situation as the expected duration was surprisingly short. Sora and Kairi's slumbering period had lasted only an evening, which they spent under a pair of warm bed covers under the roof of Merlin's Study.

It was Hayner and Olette who were the first to find them, according to the explanation Sora and Kairi had received from Yuffie and Leon when the pair inquired about the series of events preceding their arrival at Merlin's safe house. As it was, Hayner and Olette were completing errands around Twilight Town when they noticed a brief—but blinding—flash of light coming from the peak of Sunset Hill. Being the mystery enthusiasts that they were, their priority had immediately become discovering what lie in wait for them when they quickly made their way over to the Hill. The sight of Sora and Kairi sprawled sluggishly across the dirt floor, unconscious, wasn't entirely the best image they pictured when they pondered what sort of wonder came from the bright flash of light. But the pair of Twilight Towners, along with Pence who had later joined to assist, carefully transported the fallen pair back to their Usual Spot, agreeing that it was probably best to keep them somewhere safe before nightfall.

It wasn't long after that when Leon and Yuffie made their appearance to the Town of Twilight to pick up their two comrades. Of course, there was some confusion and paranoia that made the transfer somewhat difficult as Hayner, Pence and Olette remained very protective about their two friends and paranoid about the two mysterious strangers who were there to 'pick them up'. One couldn't blame either of the three teenagers for their concern—the last time someone came into their Usual Spot unannounced, Kairi ended up disappearing and Sora becoming really upset when he found out.

Unfortunately, because time was the greatest issue (finding Nemas became more and more important as days progressed), the two ambassadors of the Radiant Garden Committee had very little patience continuing diplomatically on the matter, and regretfully resulted in using force to collect their two comrades, much to the dismay of the Twilight Town protectors.

"You weren't rough on them were you?" Sora's tone sounded somewhat threatening.

"Well that depends on what you define as 'rough'," Yuffie winked teasingly.

"Why do I not feel inclined to ask," Sora rolled his eyes.

Sora's eye rolling in response to Yuffie's taunting was one of the many reactions among the rest of the Radiant Garden Committee members present in the common room of Merlin's Study as they watched Yuffie take off on another one of her 'games'.

The morning sun had nearly made its way toward the top of the sky, signaling the midday's approach as the Radiant Garden Committee's members—except for Cloud and Tifa—gathered together for their final meeting.

This was it. After about a month of non-stop exploration, research and perseverance, the first crucial part of the mission had come to an end. Both orbs had been located, and the next part of the plan was about to be placed into action. Many thoughts ran through the minds of the group as they assembled around the center of the common room. Some like the irritable and impatient Cid Highwind were ecstatic at the quick pace at which they were completing their mission. The definition of 'quick' of course, if you excluded the one-month hiatus due to Sora and Kairi's unexpected blackouts, really meant a grand total of only about a week of orb hunting; a world record, really, considering the stakes of their mission and the impact the outcome would have on the multiverse's future. For others like Leon and Yuffie, this hasty accomplishment was utterly suspicious; success had come too easily. However, this wasn't an opinion that could easily be discussed when one considered the stress and hardship that Sora, Riku and Kairi had endured. The fact that Leon and Yuffie didn't even take part in either of the orb hunts made it even harder to justify.

The group recalled Glenn's explanation of a certain artifact by the name of 'Frozen Flame', which was supposed to be the key to arriving at their final destination, the End of the World. Leon was the first to inquire about this matter as he handed the final orb to Glenn, who had finally made his appearance in the common room some few minutes after the rest of the congregation arrived.

"Sora, Kairi," Glenn smiled warmly at the pair. "You both have done well."

Sora and Kairi nodded appreciatively at Glenn in response.

"So what's next?" Sora looked on as Glenn examined both orbs.

"Where is the closest cosmic gateway?" Glenn inquired, his tone cheery and resonant.

"Cosmic gateway?" Yuffie repeated.

"A place or an object that can used as a medium for world-travel," Glenn explained. "In the past for Sora, these were usually doors, but they can be anything really."

Leon and Yuffie exchanged suggestive glances at one another, remaining silent as they watched Glenn patiently look upon the group, his eyes showing expectation.

Kairi turned to face her colleagues, Leon and Yuffie. "Is there something like that here?" Kairi was the first to notice the awkward silence, unsure if it was intentional or if someone among them was trying to hide some information.

Leon folded his arms, showing some signs of submission. "Just one."

Sora slowly peered at Leon out of the corner of his eye, his expression hardening; there was something very strange about the last few exchanges between the group, but Sora wasn't quite sure what it was. Glenn seemed more enthusiastic than his normal self—although that wasn't something Sora would've liked to consider a 'deviation from the norm', and Leon on the other hand seemed more elusive and less receptive to Glenn's input. Leon's tone certainly didn't seem like he was complying with the request at hand; in fact, it seemed more like a warning. Sora sure didn't know what it was, but he certainly didn't feel it was his place to start asking questions.

"Great, shall we head over there now then?" Glenn asked, motioning over toward the exit.

Leon simply nodded, albeit subtle and lacking enthusiasm as he watched Glenn take his leave, the two orb artifacts safely locked within his hands. Silence pervaded the room once more as the Radiant Garden Committee members starting becoming slightly on edge from the events that just transpired. Most would say it was contagious, something infectious that brewed after seeing Leon and Yuffie slowly getting worked up about the matter.

"Sora," Leon called out.

Sora turned to face Leon; he had a feeling Leon would call upon him soon.

"What is it, Leon?" Sora inquired.

"Be careful," Leon said, his eyes showing serious intent.

"What's going on, Leon? You've been acting strange," Sora crossed his arms.

"I've never trusted that Glenn character," Leon explained.

Sora frowned slightly at Leon's suspicion. To be perfectly honest, Sora thought Glenn was an incredible help with their mission, and very knowledgeable about many different things. He had provided them with a history of Nemas—something they were unable to uncover for themselves—and even went so far as to theorizing what Nemas' next plans were. Of course there was some justification in doubting Glenn's theory on Nemas' intentions, as it was practically impossible for anyone to really know of the plans of a mad scientist. But after seeing that the Orbs that Glenn had described did actually exist—which one couldn't know unless they tried looking for it—and knowing that Kairi would be the one to locate them, warranted a great deal of Sora's trust in Glenn's ability and legitimacy.

"But that's why there is something wrong about all of this," Leon insisted.

Glenn seemed to know _too _much about many things regarding what their group _had_ to do and _must _do. While many could pass off Leon's suspicion as insecurity for temporarily being bumped aside as team leader, Leon had enough respect as a levelheaded thinker to deter anyone from completely ignoring anything he had to say when it came to what bothered him.

It was not until Glenn inquired about the Radiant Garden cosmic gateway that he began to really question the integrity of the young Acadian's character. There were many things about Radiant Garden that remained to be a secret even to some of the Restoration Committee's members—including Cid and its newer members, Aerith, Cloud and Tifa. The world's 'cosmic gateway' was one of them. In Sora's day as the traveling Key Bearer, the main method of transportation to and from the world was by crossing through an inter-dimensional rift that existed a few kilometers north of the castle, near the base of the rocky terrain.

However, Glenn had used the word 'cosmic gateway', a more specific form of world travel—that is, using a specific place or object as a medium instead of a rift. Radiant Garden was one of the few worlds left in existence that still possessed such a medium, and that knowledge was something only a few individuals throughout the world's history would have known about. While the existence of object-oriented gateways in itself, was common knowledge, Glenn, an outsider—and definitely not a notable figure in the history of Radiant Garden—being aware of such a thing in Radiant Garden was highly unlikely.

"Well, he _is _a well-researched scientist, Leon," Sora began. "And wasn't Ansem a long-time resident of Radiant Garden? Surely Ansem might've exchanged information about this portal with Glenn during one of his visits."

Sora didn't wait for any response from Leon as he made his way toward the exit. Kairi followed close behind as she gave Leon and Yuffie a sympathetic smile, signaling the rest of the group to follow suit.

"Come on, Leon! We're wasting time here! Let's get this over with," Sora chuckled as he called out to the Gunblade wielder who seemed more hesitant than usual.

Sora had decided that Leon might've gotten a little uptight about being a left in the shadows in terms of his contribution to the mission, as the older warrior admitted that during the time that Sora, Riku and Kairi were trying to find the Orbs, he and Yuffie were unsuccessful at finding any new information about the Reality Refraction Phenomenon or the ancient society that Glenn spoke about—or so Leon said with some hesitation when he was asked. Perhaps because of that, Sora thought, Leon was feeling a little inadequate and felt he needed to bring Glenn's confidence into question to bring himself some reassurance.

Leon waited for Sora and Kairi to go out of hearing distance before speaking. "Yuffie."

Yuffie hid a smug look behind her lips as she turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Escort Glenn and the others to the gateway," Leon replied.

"What about you?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm going to see King Mickey."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"There's something I need to confirm," Leon concluded before starting for the exit. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Roger that," Yuffie playfully saluted to her partner before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Yuffie," Leon called again.

"Mmm?"

"Take the long way to the gateway, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem."

* * *

"Zack?" Riku inquired. "That's the name of the Nobody who approached you at Halloween Town?"

Cloud nodded. "Zack was…" he paused. "Zack was a close friend."

It was a warm afternoon on the outskirts of Midgar, and for many who came through the region, the Seventh Heaven bar became more and more like a sanctuary as travelers spotted it in the distance. Many came rushing into the establishment that morning, requesting drinks and small appetizers to appease their developing hunger as a result from the worsening weather outside.

"You're going to have to tell me everything about what he told you," Riku explained. "If your situation was anything like mine, you shouldn't have a connection to any Nobody."

Cloud nodded, although feeling slightly insecure about Riku's discernment on Zack's appearance.

* * *

"_See for yourself," said the cloaked stranger as he brought his hands to his head, pulling down the hood of his jacket._

_And then, Cloud's heart stopped._

_No, it had to be impossible. Although it had been years since he had seen him last, it was a face that Cloud would never be able to forget. But even though he was sure that the man before him was none other than Zack, the SOLDIER who had met his untimely end those many years ago, Cloud could only stare on in disbelief. This couldn't be him. It just wasn't possible. Why was a Nobody in the likeness of Zack affiliating himself with Organization XIII, or whoever it was now who was governing these black-cloaked Nobodies? Cloud had a difficult time seeing how this could have happened when he reflected on the type of individual he remembered the former SOLDIER to be._

"_You seem to be doing well, Cloud," Zack spoke. "It's been a long time since we've spoken, hasn't it?" _

_Cloud firmed his grip on his Buster Sword, digging his front foot deeper into the ground. "You can't fool me, Nobody. Zack died a long time ago."_

"_But not his memories, his thoughts, his ideas," Zack tapped his temple. "It's all still in here. Now tell me, does that make me real? Or do those not qualify me as a living person?"_

_Cloud narrowed his eyes. "You have no heart. That is how I know you're not real."_

_Zack sighed. "You're right, Cloud." The jet-black haired man took another step forward. "But between a person who doesn't have a heart, and a person who doesn't acknowledge what's inside his heart, is there really a difference?"_

"_What're you talking about?" Cloud snarled._

"_A person whose heart isn't true to who they really are, are the same as those who no longer have them," Zack explained. "And that means, you, Cloud, aren't any more real than I am. You are as dead to the world as I was the day I died."_

"_Shut up! You monster!" Cloud yelled._

_Zack's expression was quaint and surreal. Although his words seemed to be those of persecution, his eyes glowed with a certain sympathy and regret for the man that stood before him. Zack looked on for a few moments before turning his back to Cloud, advancing away from the young swordsman with a look of disappointment._

"_And where're you going?" Cloud inquired, somewhat annoyed by the Nobody's decision to suddenly flee the scene._

"_Away, for now," Zack replied. "The meeting I hoped we could have today turned out to be pointless." _

_Not a moment longer after that final exchange, the mysterious Nobody, Zack, vanished into a dark oblivion, leaving a disturbed and now very frustrated Cloud Strife behind to ponder the event that had transpired._

* * *

Riku leaned against the wall in one of the rooms situated on the top floor of the Seventh Heaven bar, away from the bustling customers below them as he and Cloud carried on their conversation about the mystery behind this new appearance of Zack.

"There's something that doesn't quite fit with that encounter," Riku noted. "Nobodies shouldn't look exactly the same as their former selves. While their memories and their thoughts are the same as their original selves, physically they should look different. This Zack, on the other hand, seems to be exactly the same as the original."

"So you're saying he was the real thing?" Cloud asked.

"You tell me," Riku answered.

Cloud looked down at the floor, feeling somewhat confused about the entire situation. No, it shouldn't have been possible for Zack to be alive. Cloud was sure that he saw him die before his own eyes when they two of them were making their escape from Shinra on that tragic day.

"No," Cloud spoke again. "He can't be alive."

"Then that means he's something else," Riku said. "Neither alive nor a true Nobody. I'd say he's very similar to Aerith and Sephiroth in that respect."

"What do you mean?"

"If Aerith was your light as Sephiroth is your darkness, what does that make Zack?"

"Wait," Cloud interrupted. "You said I couldn't have a Nobody."

"A true Nobody," Riku corrected. "That Zack is a part of you the very same way that Aerith is. You've managed to solve part of your problem since Sephiroth has no longer started appearing, but Aerith and now this Zack have entered the picture." Riku crossed his arms, his eyes closed for a moment while speaking. "Until you understand what it is about Zack that has called him to you, you may not be able to progress any further."

Cloud held his hands out in front of him, staring intently at them as if they were foreign to his senses. _What is it about me, huh,_ Cloud thought to himself.

* * *

"Here we are," Yuffie announced. "The interspatial resonance is the strongest here."

Glenn glanced over at the two Orbs in each of his hands as they began to glow fervently in response, their brightness increasing and decreasing rhythmically like a heartbeat. Glenn nodded. "Yes, it seems this is the place."

Sora, Kairi and Cid looked curiously about their surroundings as they tried to gain a better understanding of where they were after what seemed to be about an hour of walking. They were definitely on the far outskirts of Radiant Garden as the mystifying pastures that were once seen in abundance were nowhere to be seen. The sight before them was more reminiscent of the Radiant Garden that existed two years earlier—void of warmth and growth. Sora couldn't help but feel a little agitated by the environment around him. There was a deep feeling from within him that made his insides churn, as if to warn him that they weren't supposed to be there. At first, Sora justified his uneasiness with the notion that he would soon meet Nemas, the mastermind behind this entire ordeal. Hearing so much about him and his plans, but never having actually seen him in the flesh managed to stir quite a bit of anxiety within the young Key Bearer; somehow, he knew this wouldn't be the same as it was when he had gone up against Xenahort's Heartless and Xemnas. However, Sora would soon find out that he was not the only one feeling the same way as he his eyes caught a glance of Kairi's hand, which she began to clench tightly at her side.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Kairi replied. "I'm getting a headache…"

"Do you think—" Sora started.

"No, it's not that," Kairi smiled. "I'm not going to let it happen this time."

Sora gave a weak smile back; he wanted to believe her, but her face was paling and her voice lacked resonance and strength. If she were to pass out again, it would've been a huge problem.

"Well, what're we waiting for," Cid crossed his arms impatiently. "We've been walking for ages now."

Yuffie shook her head; Cid was so ignorant—well, not like he would've known anyway about why she had purposely taken the long way around.

"Your turn, Glenn," Yuffie said. "You're leading us from here."

Glenn nodded. "Right, leave it to me."

Yuffie nodded back before turning toward Sora, Kairi and Cid, instructing them to step back a few paces; it was common courtesy to give a person some space when they were about to perform something that required a period of total concentration.

Glenn slowly removed the two Orbs from his inner robe as he held them firmly in each of his palms. His heart rate slowed as the sound of his breathing began to reverberate in a slow but deliberate crescendo around the area where the group stood. There was a certain eeriness about the ritual that Sora and the others witnessed before them as Glenn's movements—which were once slow and precise—became quirky and unpredictable. It was like a film reel that fast-forwarded then slowed interchangeably, along with the stifling short breaths that only seemed to grow louder and more intense as Glenn's grip on the base of the Orbs tightened.

Then suddenly, Glenn's arms launched upward as his two hands collided with one another, shattering the glass-like shells of the Orbs as the shards of glittering crystal faintly vanished while spiraling aimlessly toward the ground. This sudden action had taken the group off-guard as Kairi felt her heart skip a beat from the loud crashing sound of the Orbs as they collided. A fierce wind began to circle around the area as the four Radiant Garden Restoration Committee members shielded their eyes with their arms. Sora swallowed hard with apprehension as he continued to look on the ritual with declining interest. And while Cid seemed completely unfazed by the demonstration before him, looking more bored than anything else, Yuffie's eyes were darting and alert, as if to keep track of Glenn's every move.

After a few moments, the winds began to die down as Glenn's posture relaxed itself slowly, his shoulders falling ever so gently at his sides before silence once again claimed the ground and sky around them. While faint at first, a gentle glow seemed to shimmer from the front of Glenn's body, a sight that couldn't be seen well from the vantage point of Sora and the others. Although curious about what it was that was radiating such light, the spectacle they had witnessed earlier had paralyzed them from making any sudden movements despite their innate curiosity.

Luckily, it would be Glenn who would turn around to face his comrades as he held before him an artifact that none had ever seen; the artifact that they knew was the Frozen Flame. It was an irregular shape, not what anyone would've expected. Most of its structure glowed with a shade of icy blue, while the top seemed too hot to touch as it illuminated a fiery orange and red that resembled how blades look as they were being melded.

"So that's…" Sora trailed off.

"Yes, this is the Frozen Flame," Glenn smiled. "The key that'll bring us to the End of the World."

The group nodded agreeably as Glenn reinforced the suspicions they had.

Glenn wasted no more time to elaborate as he turned back to the stone wall he was facing earlier, gently extending his hands forward as he carefully pushed the Frozen Flame forward, pressing it against the stone wall before him. A moment went by without any noticeable changes until the wall started hissing like a geyser as the matter of the solid wall began to wiggle and writhe about, appearing to be alive like an unknown creature struggling to break free of its stony prison. Immense heat began to radiate from the bubbling wall as Glenn slowly took two paces back.

"Step back for a moment," Glenn ordered.

The others did as they were told as they watched the wall slowly transform itself into a functional portal. The stone's blue colour had almost completely faded as ethereal shades of light began to emanate from within the mysterious pathway, reminding Kairi and Sora of the colours and lights that they remembered from Betwixt and Between. It was this familiarity that gave the pair some consolation that perhaps they were on the right track, and eased some of their anxieties from before.

The group looked on, their voices muted as they stood their ground, waiting for Glenn to give further directions. Besides Yuffie—who had her own reasons for keeping silent—the others had absolutely no knowledge of this type of world travel, and thus depended on Glenn for further directions.

"Well, are you all just going to stand around?" Glenn chuckled, turning to face his company. "It's ready for use now. The End of the World lays beyond here."

"Well, what're we waiting for then," Cid stepped forward, Partisan in hand as he approached the portal with doubtless confidence.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for some sort of cue, then at Yuffie before returning their gazes back at Glenn. It seemed the three of them were playing a waiting game, seeing which one of them would step forward first.

Glenn turned his attention back to the portal, looking over his shoulder at the three Restoration Committee members. "The portal doesn't last very long, so we should really hurry and go through. The portal remains open for a fixed period of time, and even I have no knowledge of its timer. So if we plan to take down Nemas and get out of here before the portal closes, we'd better hurry."

"Right," Sora nodded before turning to Kairi. "How are you feeling?"

Kairi smiled pleasantly. "I'm fine."

Sora nodded before he and Kairi made their way to the portal, Yuffie following closely behind.

* * *

"Leon! What brings you here?" Goofy exclaimed as he spotted the Gunblade swordsman approaching the main hall.

"Goofy," Leon smiled in response. "I'm here to see the King, is he available?"

Goofy scratched his chin as he pondered the thought. "Umm… I think he was in the throne room doing some paperwork, you may want to check that out."

"Thanks, and give Donald and Daisy my regards," Leon finished before taking off toward the throne room Goofy specified; he had to hurry. There was no time for idle talk.

Leon was thankful he remembered to tell Yuffie to take the long route to the portal, as just getting to Disney Castle was more troublesome than he expected. He had overshot his destination twice when he was flying through the interspace, something he very rarely ever did. It almost seemed like he was purposely being thrown off course by some unknown force. Leon shook his head vigorously; even he thought he was beginning to over think things as he sped down the Castle corridors. He needed to approach the situation calmly and concisely if he wanted to get his task done as effectively and as accurately as possible. Bias and suspicion would do him no good in revealing the truth behind what he needed to find; to hear what he wanted to hear was a dangerous mindset to have.

Finally, Leon spotted the tall, skyscraper-like entrance to the throne room in the distance as he neared the end of the hallway; he never really understood the flamboyancy of the Disney Kingdom. It was hard to not make a strange face when one noticed there was a smaller—more realistic—doorway patched at the bottom, which made the extravagant giant doors look absolutely pointless in comparison.

Leon quietly slipped through the small doorway as he scanned the premises for the King. The hall seemed far more spacious after all the pews that were present for Donald's wedding were absent. The illusion of space and the blinding white from the floor and the pillars forced Leon to squint as he eyed the front end of the throne room, hoping to find the King working diligently on the said paperwork that Goofy was talking about.

"Leon!" a high-pitched greeting rang from the other end of the chamber.

Leon smiled. "Your Majesty, I was hoping to find you here."

The King gestured the young warrior to approach his throne as he waved his arm, hoping Leon would understand his request. King Mickey waited until Leon was in speaking distance before pausing his work, placing down his feathered quill back into its ink holder.

"How is the Orb hunting coming along?" The King inquired.

"It's going well," Leon nodded slowly. "Well… a little too well, I think."

King Mickey let out an amused chuckle. "A little too well? There's something I thought I'd never hear."

"The mission has been going far too smoothly," Leon explained. "Despite the setbacks we've had, the total amount of time we've actually spent doing the mission has lasted no more than about a week."

The King blinked, confused. "A week, you say?"

"I guess we have your friend, Glenn, to thank for that," Leon shrugged. "He's certainly made our mission very easy to accomplish."

The King's puzzled expression remained unchanged as Leon enlightened him about Glenn's participation in their search.

"Sorry, who?" King Mickey asked.

"The young Acadian Dragoon, a fellow scientist and heart enthusiast," Leon replied.

There was a slight pause between the two of them, as if the awkward silence wasn't so much confusion as it was the anticipation that both King Mickey and Leon knew what was to come next. Leon's tone was intent and his stare held expectation as the King readied his deduction.

"I'm sorry Leon, but I don't know such a person," the King responded. "Although my memory can be—"

"Your Majesty, I'm going to have to request your assistance," Leon stated boldly.

"…What?"

"Sora and the others are in grave danger," Leon explained.

Although Leon didn't want to admit it, he was afraid that his deepest suspicions—that he had been suppressing since the day Sora and the others had arrived at Disney Castle—were finally becoming a reality. Leon supposed that for keeping such an important secret a mystery for such a long period of time, the worst case scenario of not warning anyone about the unprecedented danger that was now befalling Sora and the others—which Leon would now have to unveil—would have eventually led to this point. There was no turning back now.

"I believe Glenn is working for Nemas, and their goal is Kairi."

The King was silent for a moment.

"I should've said something about it before, but I didn't feel it was worth the risk of exposing Kairi to her past, something we have all tried so hard to keep a secret all of these years. It was easy at first, as I never thought we'd ever encounter Kairi as long as she stayed on Destiny Islands. But once Sora contracted with the Keyblade, the situation became a lot harder to handle," Leon explained.

King Mickey looked away for a moment, getting out of his chair as he walked off to the side, thinking worriedly to himself.

"I know Ansem told you about Kairi, your Majesty, or else you would not have known so much about Nemas and his research on the Reality Refraction Phenomenon," Leon stated. "I'm tired of playing this charade. Nemas has been after Kairi's power this entire time, and all we've done is just stand on the sidelines pretending we know nothing!"

"Leon, calm down," King Mickey replied. "Where are Sora and the others now?"

"They've already located Nemas. Sora and the others are already pursuing him as we speak."

King Mickey's eyes widened as his expression suddenly changed. "They've already found Nemas? This quickly? Don't tell me Kairi's power has—"

"No, it hasn't awakened yet. At least… I don't think so," Leon looked off to the side. "But despite that, I think Nemas has already started making his move and we need to hurry or else we may be too late."

King Mickey nodded, agreeing with Leon's plan of action. "Let's go then, Leon. Lead the way."

Leon nodded as he and the King fled the throne room, sprinting full speed toward the Gummi hungar. Time was definitely against them, and while Leon had full confidence in Yuffie's ability to buy them time, there was only so much she could do as a spectator. They had to hurry.

* * *

The air was different, the landscapes were completely foreign; most of what Sora witnessed around him did not reflect what he had remembered about The End of the World. Was this even the same place? Sora's initial memory about the desolated wasteland was walking out of a stony alcove and gazing out at a land of nothingness. A rock formation similar to what one would find in an asteroid belt should've been lying in the distance where a horizon of white and pink resembling a sunset shone in the background. However, these sights of familiarity would not be the first that Sora would come upon.

Instead, darkness and stagnancy invaded his senses as he could barely make out his surroundings. He felt through the darkness with a free hand as he eventually made contact with a rough texture of stone, slowly sliding his fingers down its shape. There were organized grooves every so often, which Sora immediately discerned to be a wall as his vision began adjusting to the minimal lighting that was brightening the room. Having another look around with his newly adjusted vision, Sora was left once again in confusion, as if it were the first time he had arrived here. They seemed to arrive at some sort of Castle, their current position seeming to be the foyer.

"Welcome to the End of the World," Glenn finally spoke, signaling his presence. "It seems we all made it here fine."

"This sure doesn't look like the End of the World," Sora commented as he glanced around at his surroundings.

"Yeah, it's changed a bit, hasn't it?" Glenn looked down. "Nemas seems to have been incredibly busy. We really need to hurry."

Sora and Kairi nodded in response as they trailed after Glenn. Cid and Yuffie followed closely behind, the young kunoichi feeling her heart rate increasing as anxiety started to run through her mind. Where was Leon? She did her very best to stall time, but now that they had actually reached the End of the World, it was hard to determine how much longer it would be until Glenn would reveal his true intentions—if Leon's suspicions were correct. An uncertainty like that made Yuffie very uneasy about whether or not she'd be able to deter Glenn's plan when he decided to put it into action, and if Leon would make it back on time.

The five individuals had remained silent for most of the trip as the scampering of feet became the only audible sounds that filled the acoustics of the dark castle around them. It must've been the fact that they were about to encounter Nemas—and hopefully catch him by surprise with their visit—that the group remained quiet, as if they were afraid even a small whisper would ruin their pre-emptive strike and alert Nemas of their presence. The intensity about the group was slowly rising as they climbed each progressing set of stairs, the next one always longer than the last. Glenn remained at the front, sprinting swiftly some distance away as he continued leading the way for the rest of the group with Sora and Kairi pursuing quickly behind. Cid's age was showing itself as he slowly found himself slowing down the latter half of the convoy, limiting Yuffie's ability to keep Glenn within her sights; it was very important that she keep track of Glenn's every movement. In her mind, he was like a dormant beast that could awaken at any moment, ready to pounce and ruthlessly attack its prey without any warning.

* * *

"My, I must say I like what you've done with the place," Larxene said coyly as she twirled a finger through her blonde locks, having a good look around her surroundings.

"If crusted, dusty stone strikes your fancy, Larxene," Marluxia added. "I didn't know you had such low standards."

"It's impossible to bring you two anywhere," Nemas let out a detached chuckle.

"Lord Nemas, the Ferrington chamber has been charged and is 100 percent operational," a nameless scientist announced as he approached Nemas. He handed the older scientist a foreign-shaped object, no larger than a small television remote, before turning his attention back to the control desk he was tampering with earlier. "I've calibrated all of the main controls into that small remote. The bright red button on the top will activate it instantly whenever you desire."

"Well done," Nemas smiled, somewhat maniacally as he look a better look at the platform he was standing on.

It was a circular platform several meters in diameter that had hexagonal tiles filling in the insides, the edges of each adjacent tile glowing a bright blue as they brightened the floor. The entire platform was in itself, the Ferrington Chamber; its completion had excited Nemas almost to a point of insanity as he grew tempted to press the bright red button with his entire team on it—including himself—simply because he could. There was always something fascinating, beckoning about pulling the trigger to something that could cause something huge or catastrophic. And while his scientific madness probably would've allowed him to gather the nerve to do it, his desire to achieve his main objective remained to be his only deterrent.

"So is this what you revived us in?" Larxene tapped her foot on the floor below her.

"Not at all," Nemas shook his head. "This chamber is my finest creation. It emits light of a specific wavelength that enters the body of the person inside and forcefully separates its components. Right now it's calibrated for extraction of Nobodies, but I could really get anything I wanted," Nemas added. "Isn't it brilliant? A heart or Nobody extractor without any human intervention whatsoever."

Yes, to Nemas it was an amazing achievement. With this device there was no more need to use a lab, no more need for a group of experienced scientists to carry out the procedure, and the process used by the Ferrington chamber would take no more than a few seconds, whereas the original lab procedure took hours to perform with several breaks in-between. It would forever change the face of science, the way he had changed it the day he performed his very first heart removal procedure. To Nemas, he felt there was nothing he couldn't achieve as long as he had the time and the freedom to pursue it.

Larxene rolled her eyes; it seemed useless to try to make conversation with the mad scientist when he was in this state—completely overcome by his own thoughts. She knew somewhat how she and Marluxia were revived, but of course considering the type of scientist Nemas was, it was hard to understand the facts the first time when they were explained to you. But from what she could remember, he said their very makeup was but a collection of data that he locked away in a computer deep beneath Radiant Garden, data that he could recreate at any time by using some sort of capsule device to revive their soulless containers—although he coined them as 'shells' when he was explaining how he performed such a ritual. In itself, because even physical matter such as arms and legs are capable of producing and retaining memory, they were able to recover the majority of their experiences from before they were extinguished. Thus, it was possible for them to still function and remember the Castle Oblivion operation and their original pact with Nemas.

It wasn't a plan that meant to be prolonged, and explained why Marluxia and Larxene were the Organization's former XI and XII, signifying their position in terms of seniority within the group. However, despite that, they easily gained the acceptance of Xemnas and were quickly assigned the task of sabotaging Sora's journey as he trailed after Pluto across the plains. The real objective was something else completely. While many of the Organization's more loyal members surmised that Marluxia and Larxene's true goal was to overthrow the Organization, it was really wasn't all that simple. Nemas had originally sent them to toil with Sora's memories until a location for Roxas' whereabouts could be found. Nemas—being the Nobody expert he was—had known about Roxas' existence since the very beginning, and became the new focal point of his research ever since he went into hiding.

The Castle Oblivion operation was nothing more but a small step toward a much bigger plan that Nemas had in mind for himself, and due to Marluxia's failure at completing his mission, the scenario had drastically deterred Nemas' progress in finding Roxas' whereabouts. By the time Nemas had gained some new insight on where the Key of Destiny was hiding, it was already too late; Ansem had already beat him in the search for Roxas and allowed the Nobody to return to his original self. After this incident, Nemas concluded that pursuing Roxas wouldn't be possible until he had developed a new plan to overcome the obstacle his former colleague had placed before him. And even to this day, long after Ansem's untimely demise, Nemas was unsure if Ansem had known he was after Roxas, or if Ansem's intervention was simply a coincidence. The former partner of Ansem the Wise would never know.

"Lord Nemas," Ozma spoke.

Nemas momentarily shook out of his self-reflection as he turned to face his crimson-cloaked subordinate. "What is it?"

"I sense the Kingdom Key nearby," Ozma explained. "About five hundred meters and closing."

Nemas felt another maniacal grin plaster on his face as he barely managed to hold back his excitement. "Good, good. They're right on schedule. Everyone get to your places. "

Marluxia and Larxene rolled their eyes indelicately as they silently obeyed their Lord's orders, fleeing the scene in a haze of black smoke. It was unwritten, but it was easy to tell that Nemas was going to take his time with what was to come next.

* * *

"Glenn, slow down, I think we're losing Yuffie and Cid," Sora requested as he periodically turned to keep an eye on his two other comrades. It seemed like each time he looked they were lagging further and further behind.

"There's no time, we have to keep moving," Glenn replied hastily. "I think Nemas has caught onto to us; we can't idle any longer."

Sora remained wordless, looking toward Kairi to see what her thoughts were on the matter. After seeing that she was just as confused as he was on what the course of action to take was, the young Key Bearer made the executive decision to continue his pace along with Glenn and Kairi.

After Yuffie realized that Sora and Kairi were not going to slow down to wait for them, she felt her heart begin to beat faster. "Cid! Can't you pick up the pace! We're losing them!"

"That's the problem with you young people!" Cid gasped. "You're all in such a hurry to die!"

"Put your back into it or I'll leave you here!" Yuffie yelled.

"Go ahead goddamn it! I didn't ask you to wait for me!" Cid hissed back in retaliation.

"Fine!" Yuffie responded before dashing ahead past Cid, utilizing her shinobi-like agility as she swiftly cleared the next set of stairs.

Somehow, Yuffie had a feeling that maybe Glenn was anticipating someone to lag behind in the group once they began their pursuit within the Castle. It became more and more apparent as they continued their sprint up each of the palace's dark stairwells. As well, Glenn seemed to be less and less concerned about staying together as one cohesive unit as they made their way up—something he originally emphasized after stopping the first time to wait for Cid to catch his breath. The Acadian now seemed to throw that philosophy away as his pace only continued to increase as their pursuit progressed.

Yuffie hopped up the last few steps of the current staircase before taking a good look around the new floor she arrived at. Her eyes darted side to side, eyeing the several different corridors she could choose from to proceed. It was this inability to decide that suddenly struck a feeling of fear inside Yuffie's mind. This wasn't good. She had lost Sora and Kairi, and more importantly, Glenn. Consequently, her doubts about Glenn's integrity had only escalated, as she then knew that this mishap had to be somehow part of Glenn's objective to rid Sora and Kairi of anyone who would be able to intervene if something were to happen to them. It would explain why he didn't slow down his pace even after the distance between the front and the rear of the convoy had increased exponentially.

_This isn't good_, Yuffie cursed inwardly before she chose a corridor at random to proceed through. There wasn't any use in idling; Glenn had taken the lead in this game of hidden agendas; she would just have to double her speed and backtrack if she felt she had gone too far. Cid would be able to fend for himself, she thought. There was no way that old geezer would lose to anything this castle could throw at him.

Not too far away, Sora and Kairi continued their trek up the dark palace, keeping Glenn always within their sight as they tried mimicking his motions to maximize their ability to keep up with the agile Acadian.

After a few moments, Sora began to notice that he couldn't hear the footsteps of a certain Cid and Yuffie who were usually a few paces behind them. When he realized they were nowhere to be found, he voiced his concern to Glenn, requesting they stop again to wait for their two comrades like they had done the first time. However, Glenn's patience seemed to be growing dangerously thin as he suddenly raised his voice at Sora, attacking his dedication to the task of overthrowing Nemas and restoring peace to the multiverse, something 'the Key Bearer shouldn't even have to think about'.

The bold insinuation Glenn was making about Sora's integrity as the Kingdom Key's Chosen One had irked the young brunette to the point of contention; such a rough exchange didn't quite fit the type of person Glenn seemed to be up until then. However, Sora guessed that the stress and the pressure about Nemas possibly being aware of their movements might've been enough to place Glenn slightly on edge, and thus was the reason why he seemed to easily snap at anything that slowed down their pace. Kairi's face showed her resentment for Glenn's unreasonable attack on Sora, but the young Key Bearer easily coaxed the Princess of Heart to overlook the matter.

"Stay close," Glenn ordered, almost in a whisper. "We're here."

Sora's eyes hardened at Glenn's statement as he took another look around the vicinity, his eyes darting across every detail of his environment.

It shared much resemblance with what many would've considered an ancient coliseum, similar to what Sora had witnessed when he first visited the world of Hercules, the Olympus coliseum, except the sight to be seen at the revisited End of the World was far more true to the name than one would think. Not only were the stones that made up the structure of the stadium dark and ghastly in appearance, but the atmosphere that radiated off the walls and thrived within the acoustics also left quite an unsettling feeling in the pits of Sora and Kairi's stomachs. There was something unholy about the place before them, but the eerie sensations that the Destiny Island pair felt crawl up the base of their spines was beyond any feasible definition.

The seventeen-year-old protagonist held out his arm, preparing to summon his patented blade, the Kingdom Key.

"Wait, Sora," Glenn held out his hand with warning. "Don't. You'll give away our position if you summon your blade here."

Sora slowly balled his fist in response, feeling dissatisfied with the notion of keeping himself unarmed in midst of the sinister vibe that he was getting from the vicinity. He was sure that Kairi was feeling the same way he was after glancing over to steal a peek at her facial expression.

"Wait, this is odd," Glenn blinked.

"What is it?"

"Nemas isn't here," Glenn replied apprehensively.

Sora and Kairi walked further out of the shadows of the room, gaining some of their confidence back after Glenn made note of Nemas' unexpected absence. There was a circular platform situated at the center of the large room that caught Sora's attention as he slowly made his way toward it, the gleaming blue rays that he saw seeping from the cracks of the platform urging him onward. Perhaps Sora had temporarily lost his sense of reason, or his fear of being discovered by Nemas and his henchmen, but the curiosity within him at that moment pondered the purpose of such a mystifying contraption and easily allowed the young Key Bearer to make his way onto the platform.

Kairi was the first to take notice of Sora's seemingly strange behaviour, as she herself, was feeling somewhat intoxicated by the atmosphere that had been radiating around the room since they arrived. However, the young Princess of Heart seemed far more in touch with her thoughts and actions while Sora's expression seemed to lack more and more emotion as time went on.

"Sora?" Kairi called out his name.

There wasn't any response.

"Sora," Kairi called again.

This time, the young Key Bearer glanced over at his crimson-haired princess, his face void of any recognizable expression as he gazed at her for only a moment, before turning his eyes back toward the mysterious blue lights glimmering below.

Now Kairi was getting nervous. This was completely uncharacteristic of Sora, and the more she watched him, the more she began to dislike the idea of him standing anywhere near the blue platform that seemed to engrossingly captivate his attention.

Kairi took a few steps forward. "Sora, let's look somewhere else." Kairi wanted him away from the platform.

Suddenly, Glenn swiftly took a step in front of the young girl as she made her motion toward Sora, blocking her view and path to the Key Bearer's position.

"Glenn? What are you doing?" Kairi voiced as she found herself adamantly blocked by Glenn's chest.

"I'm afraid I can't let you past here, Princess," Glenn's tone was deeper and more reminiscent of another voice Kairi was intimately familiar with.

"What're you talking about… let me—" Kairi started.

"Kairi!!" two voices called from the back of the coliseum, echoing from the dome of the stairwell.

Glenn scoffed softly as he turned around, running toward Sora.

"Leon! Yuffie! Is that you?" Kairi yelled back, her attention temporarily turning away from Sora.

"Get away from Glenn! Now!" Leon yelled as loud as he could.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock; Get away from Glenn? So he was dangerous? Sora? Sora! Kairi thought to herself in a panic. The Princess of Heart turned back to retrieve Sora when her vision was blinded momentarily by a bright flash of light.

Kairi squinted her eyes in recoil to the powerful brightness that invaded her pupils as she heard Leon, Yuffie and Cid approaching her position from behind. The four Restoration Committee members stood with their hands and arms shielding their eyes as the bright light slowly subsided. Behind its clouded rays lay a blue-coloured force field that effectively separated Sora from the rest of the group, he on one side and Glenn and the other four on the other. Glenn stood firmly by the steps that led up the platform where Sora stood, the young Key Bearer's face seeming to be back to normal as his eyes darted around him.

"Yuffie," Leon growled. "Why weren't you with the group like I expected you to be."

"I'm sorry, Leon," Yuffie looked down shamefully.

For the first time since the group had met Glenn, the Acadian's face took on a new shape, one that appeared more sinister and evil than Leon and others ever imagined it could be. It was almost demonic as Glenn began to appear less and less human as their gazes remained locked onto one another.

The Acadian let out an amused chuckle. "Don't be too hard on her, Leon. After all, it was only because of a certain sloth of a runner named Cid who was holding her back."

"What the hell did you just say to me!?" Cid barked arrogantly.

"Cid, I must admit I've never really liked you," Glenn shook his head. "I've been wanting to say something like that for a while."

"Let Sora go!" Kairi yelled as she leapt forward to charge Glenn, the now established traitor. The young Princess' assault would soon be foiled as the sturdy grips of Yuffie and Leon paired together to hold the enraged girl back.

"Umm," Glenn thought to himself. "No, I don't think I like that idea very much, Princess."

"Hey!" a voice called from behind Glenn.

Glenn perked his head up. "Yes yes, I'm coming, Mister Keyblade Master," the Dragoon turned to face the captive Key Bearer, who wore a look of disgust on his face. "Well now, there's a very unpleasant look."

"And to think I was the one who defended you the most!" Sora snarled indelicately. "What do you want!"

Sora forcefully summoned his patented Kingdom Key into one hand, before striking it as hard as he could against the force-fielded barrier that stood between him and his comrades. The collision was violent as sparks erupted on impact, launching the Keyblade out of Sora's hand, causing the Key Bearer to tightly grip his wrist from the painful recoil.

"Careful, now," Glenn swished a finger back and forth. "Any harder and that would've broken your wrist."

"Bite me, Glenn," Sora retorted. "I refuse to cooperate with a traitor like you."

"That's fine," Glenn smiled. "You don't have a choice on the matter."

"What?" Sora stated.

"Lord Nemas, they're ready for you," Glenn announced as he called out aimlessly.

It was like watching the end of an intimidating game of hide and seek as several beings began appearing from seemingly illogical places around the room, revealing themselves to the unsuspecting eyes of Leon, Yuffie, Kairi and Cid. Two were dressed in the standard black cloak of the late Organization XIII, eventually revealing their identities as the once-thought-to-be-deceased Larxene and Marluxia. Two others appeared on either side of Glenn, dressed in the familiar crimson cloaks with the wing brooches pinned at their collars. Both of their faces were shrouded as they were when they had made their first appearance in King Mickey's throne room, however this time the two warriors were brandishing their weapons. The one to Glenn's left carried what seemed to be a double-sided halberd in one hand, the weapon pressing against the back of the man's arm as the tips pointed to the north and south. To Glenn's right was the slightly shorter female, and within her hands were two expertly crafted daggers that she idly twirled between her fingers.

Finally, from just behind Glenn, at the top of the platform steps nearest to Sora, a ghastly black fog seeped out of the floor as a dark figure steadily emerged from the base of its dark portal. The figure wasn't like the rest that appeared before the group. While he was also shrouded completely in black, instead of the more familiar Oraganization-style cloak, he was dressed with a thick cape that draped down to the floor with the sides pinned at the collar, concealing his entire body from sight. Whatever lay under his garments—be it a sword or an axe, or any weapon at all—was completely a mystery.

Nemas was quick to answer this suspicion as he extended his right hand forward, in it gripping the cylindrical remote that his subordinate engineer handed to him earlier that day, his finger hovering very closely over the red button that glowed brightly at the top.

"Nemas," Sora hissed from under this breath.

The mad scientist lifted his eyes, elated. "Oh my, the Key Bearer knows my name."

"I don't have to know what you look like to know you're the one we've all come here to defeat," Sora replied as he bent down to pick up the Kingdom Key. He placed it back in his right hand, wincing in pain as the weight of the blade placed pressure on his sprained wrist.

"Well, I'm glad at least your intuition is still at its best," Nemas chuckled. "It makes you look good from behind your blue-rayed prison."

"Glenn! Why did you do this!" Kairi called out again to the Acadian whom she felt had helped her so much.

It didn't make any sense. Ever since Glenn had entered her life, she had looked up to him as a benevolent mentor, a knowledgeable confidant, and deep down; she began to think of him as a friend. He seemed to be the only one who placed complete trust in her and her ability to make a difference in their mission. Because of him, Kairi felt she was able to continue pushing forward and accomplish what she set out to do, to locate the Orbs as she promised she would.

It was the first time in her life that she felt she was finally part of something much bigger than herself, a feeling that Sora and Riku already knew and experienced long before she did. And while even now she still required Sora and Riku's help, just finally getting involved was enough for her. But now, as Glenn stood before her now, not as a friend but as an enemy, a traitor, Kairi could no longer feel the same. She once again felt useless in the eyes of those she wanted to be important for, and cursed herself unfairly for believing and trusting Glenn's words too quickly. She should've been more careful, she should've known better; these were the words that ran through her mind as she continued looking on with distress, her eyes filled with anger and resentment.

"Why Glenn! Answer me!" Kairi repeated.

"Kairi," Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Glenn's not a scientist, nor was he ever friends with King Mickey. He lied about his connections."

"And there you have it, Princess," Glenn shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, Leon makes it sound so mediocre. You could've at least made it more dramatic."

"You bastard," Cid scoffed, seemingly more annoyed than frightened at their situation. "All this time we spent traveling, we had a traitor flying around on the Sierra?"

"And who are you really, then, Glenn?" Yuffie eyed the baleful Acadian.

Glenn shot the group a small smirk before he outstretched his arms, summoning the two legendary Eilanzer short swords in each of his hands, a distinctively familiar black haze surrounding his body. After the smoke cleared, a crimson-coloured cloak covered Glenn's exterior, a wing pendant pinned at his collar as he and the other crimson warriors were once again united to form the same trio Sora and the others encountered at Donald's wedding.

"Well done, Meta," Nemas praised. "I must say I'm quite impressed with how you handled this mission."

"Thank you, my Lord," Meta, who the group now knew was Glenn, replied. The Acadian turned to his two comrades, signaling them a gesture to remove their hoods.

"I suppose it'd only be fair if I introduced to you my teammates," Glenn announced.

The other male member of the crimson trio was a young blue-haired warrior, who seemed to be slightly younger than Glenn in appearance; a teenager around the same age as Sora—if not a little older. At his side was his double-sided halberd, which he announced to be his Masamune as he turned his head slightly behind him, shooting Sora a death glare out of the corner of his eye.

"This is Serge, codenamed Ozma, a former Hero of Time from the same world I'm from," Glenn announced. "That friend I told you about that could slip in and out of time, this would be him," Glenn added. "Goes to show that I didn't entirely lie about my identity. I am still indeed, an Acadian dragoon. And to the right of me is Kid, formally a rogue and quite an expert in thievery. She ran most of the reconnaissance for this mission."

The female crimson warrior had medium-length blonde hair that she wrapped in a ponytail behind her head. She had a rough texture about her, almost pirate-esque when compared similarly to the vibes one got from a certain Jack Sparrow.

"It took ya guys long enough to get here," Kid, also known as Terra, replied. "I'd say you took your time, Glenn."

"No, you're just impatient, my friend," Glenn corrected.

Glenn turned his attention to the two black-cloaked warriors off to the side. "While the two over there may seem like strangers to you, Key Bearer, you have fought—and defeated them—once before. May I present Larxene and Marluxia of the former Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?!" Sora, Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Kairi all exclaimed.

"He _just_ had to add that 'defeated' part, didn't he," Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Cut the introductions, Glenn," Marluxia hung his scythe over his shoulder. "Let's just get this underway and be done with these fools."

"You're right," Glenn nodded. "Lord Nemas, shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's do that," Nemas agreed.

All six of the cloaked beings began making their move as Glenn and his two crimson comrades stepped forward to barricade the group's access to Sora, Marluxia and Larxene floundering by the steps leading up to the platform that held Sora its captive behind the blue force field. Nemas was situated at the very top of the steps, the remote gripped tightly in his hand as he gazed obsessively at the young Key Bearer who remained helpless behind the thermal prison.

Sora scowled. "So the Orb hunt was a complete lie! Wasn't it, Glenn!"

Glenn laughed. "I was a little worried that the amount of ease that went into finding the Orbs would stir some suspicion, but evidently you had far too much faith in me."

"So the Nobodies that attacked Kairi back at Merlin's Study?" Leon inquired.

"I summoned them."

"And the Orb in Halloween Town?"

"Planted."

"And the document that you said you'd take back to your lab?" Kairi added.

"A lie," Glenn shrugged. "I needed time to place the next Orb, so I used the document as an excuse to leave the scene. Of course, creating that illusionary Twilight Town did take some effort to make, but as they say: detail enforces belief."

"When I get out of here—" Sora started.

"You will do no such—" Nemas started.

"—I swear to you, Glenn, I'm—"

"—Don't interrupt me when I'm—"

"—going to make sure you're the—"

"Silence!" Nemas quickly placed his finger on the red button.

Sora let out a painful cry as the force field momentarily emitted streaks of what seemed to resemble lightning attacking his body. The Key Bearer fell to his knees as he hugged his sides, wincing as he began coughing weakly.

"Now there's a good boy," Nemas' voice returned to its normal volume.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she, Leon, Yuffie and Cid instinctively ran toward his position.

The three crimson warriors took a few steps forward as they brought their weapons forward, warning the Radiant Garden group and Kairi of their intentions if they were to pursue that particular course of action again.

"What did you do to him!" Kairi yelled.

"What actually happens when I do that? I have absolutely no idea," Nemas started. "But! I do know that the longer I hold this button, the worse it's going to get. And I _do_ know what will happen at the end."

"Nemas, I don't understand," Leon began. "Why Sora!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nemas grinned he pressed the red button again, this time holding it for several seconds.

Sora let out another scream of pain as he once again fell to his knees, the intensity being far higher this time as the Key Bearer felt as if his skin was being torched. Along with the burning sensations that snaked their way around his entire body, high pitched sounds rang through his ears at a volume so great, Sora was certain his eardrums were going to burst if Nemas had held the button any longer. The Key Bearer let out another wail of torment as the subsequent assault forced him onto the floor, Sora being unable to summon the strength to stay standing.

"Stop it!" Kairi's voice started becoming ragged. "For goodness sakes, please stop!"

It was faint at first, but an aura similar to what Glenn saw Kairi produce back at the Ice Temple slowly began to gleam off the Princess' form, brightening and dimming like a heartbeat as the scarlet-haired girl felt herself become uneasy. Sora seemed to be in so much pain, she thought. She knew as much as she watched him crawl weakly across the platform, his arms and legs quivering as he desperately tried to reach for his Keyblade. And because of the room's silence (as it was filled with individuals all silenced by shock), Kairi could hear Sora's degenerating croaks and groans as he dragged his immobile legs, which seemed to have been paralyzed during the lightning-based assaults. Being witness to these images, the aura that started out faintly began to elusively gain magnitude as the Princess of Heart balled both her fists. Only one person in the room at present would've been able to sense the escalating power that was brewing within her. To the rest, this uprising would remain unseen and unfelt.

_Sora, just hang on a little longer,_ Leon thought.

"Leon, what do we do?" Yuffie whispered to her superior.

"We need to get that remote out of Nemas' hand," Leon replied.

And doing so would require the assistance of Yuffie and Cid as well. As Leon didn't feel comfortable ordering Kairi to do something overly elaborate, he tried to formulate a plan that would benefit what Kairi was already doing. She was doing very well in providing some sort of distraction as she continued hollering at Nemas and the rest of the cloaked enemies to stop their shameful attacks on Sora.

Four against six—not to mention it was definitely a fact that the crimson warriors were far more than capable of subduing the four of them with ease if they were forced to—these were not the best odds for a plan. However, this would force Leon's objective to emphasize time over endurance as all they needed was enough time to release Sora from his prison and a bulletproof escape plan. This was easier said than done, of course.

First, they had to split them up. Yuffie's intention was to throw her Conformer straight down the middle in hopes of splitting the enemy's convoy into two halves. She would then have to detain any enemy that diverted west of her Conformer while Cid would need to detain the east. Leon—as quickly as he could—would then need to dash forward, a distance no further than two meters, and grab the remote from Nemas' grasp. The key to the success of this plan was the element of surprise. They would need to catch Nemas during a moment where he would not be able to react to Leon's approach. Nemas' back would have to be turned for it to work.

"NEMAS!" a painful scream reverberated around the room.

"My Lord!" Glenn quickly dashed behind Nemas as he connected his blade with that of Sora's Kingdom Key.

Sora, with the last great amount of strength that he had been preserving for the past while, managed to slash his blade through the force field's repelling exterior, with the intention of striking at the unsuspecting Nemas. Sora attack would've found its success had it not been for Glenn's lightning movement speed, which managed to intercept the deadly trajectory of Sora's blade before it came down.

"Yuffie, now!" Leon yelled.

Yuffie wasted no time as she tossed her Conformer in front of her, the spinning blade on a collision path directly with Nemas. She prayed that the surprise attack would instinctively cause the group before them to scatter.

No such action came as Kid swiftly intercepted the large shuriken with one of her daggers, knocking Yuffie's weapon off its flight path as both weapons eventually tumbled toward the ground.

_Damn it!_ Leon cursed.

"You insolent fools!" Nemas's voice boomed as he turned around, holding the remote out in front of him inches away from Sora's face. "I'm done playing with you, boy! Now perish!" His finger came down on the button once more, this time for good.

"SORA! NO!" Kairi screamed.

What came next was like a nightmare that never wanted to end, and Kairi felt her blood freeze and her breathing quicken as she watched her childhood friend toss and turn, every ounce of his breath devoted to screaming in agonizing pain until his voice gave out. Each bout of lightning that attacked his body made Sora fly across the platform as if a ten-ton sledgehammer were hitting him repeatedly back and forth. But crashing into the force field wall itself only added to the degree of torture as the walls themselves also had the high voltage electrical current running through them.

"Please… stop…" Kairi fell to her knees, her hands groping the sides of her face. "Stop it please! I'll do whatever you want! Just please let Sora go!"

"Kairi! You need to get a hold of yourself!" Leon yelled.

"I'll take his place! Please let him go! Stop it! I beg of you!" Kairi continued as she tried making a run for Nemas.

"Kairi! No!" Leon took a hold of the young girl.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kairi's voice echoed violently around the room.

A sudden flash of light exploded from around Kairi's body as Leon was launched several feet back from his position, tumbling across the floor.

"Leon!" Yuffie and Cid called out.

"Kairi…" Leon whispered to himself. It seemed Kairi's development was still growing, but even Leon couldn't picture her being so far along in such a little time.

The sudden apparition of light fiercely shook the entire coliseum at its base; bits of stone and rock rustling and crumbling from the ceilings as the outburst slowly began to settle. It was an eerie silence that crept around the room, the feeling one would experience if they were at the eye of the storm, a silence that would later reveal to produce a catastrophe that no one could begin to fathom.

The fierce aura that had caused that sudden explosion of light from within Kairi begun to steadily fade as if it were dying, just how she felt her heart was when her eyes came to see the young Key Bearer, silent and still as a rock, collapsed on the floor. The lightning shocks had ceased, the force field wall had come down, and Sora's groans and quivers—the only things that Sora could do to show he was alive—had completely vanished.

Sora's Kingdom Key was nowhere in sight, but there was something else that had appeared after the bright flash of light disappeared. A figure, shorter than any of the other cloaked warriors present, dressed in an Organization XIII robe stood firmly before its audience, the Kingdom Key latched in the grip of his right hand. His eyes glowed a fevering shade of blue as if an ocean storm brewed within them; his locks a darkened blonde that spiked out to the top and the side of his head. While many knew his name, less than half of those present could say they had ever seen him, and even less could claim to have crossed swords with his blade.

"Roxas," Nemas smiled with absolute satisfaction. "At last, we meet."

Roxas looked down at the blade within his hand, relishing the memory of what it felt like to grip the blade during a past that he once lived. His eyes then turned to Leon, Yuffie, Cid and the sorrow-stricken Kairi as he scanned their faces, taking in their features carefully with his own eyes. Finally, he turned his attention toward the similarly clothed individuals around him, a look of surprise filling his expression when his eyes met those of Larxene and Marluxia. The pink-haired former XIII member scoffed his head off to the side in displeasure in response, while the Savage Nymph waved coyly at the younger boy, winking flirtatiously.

"Roxas...?" Leon started. "Why... what's going on?"

"It seems you still don't understand the real reason why those Orbs were so important," Glenn replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Glenn began. "The nature of the Orbs."

Leon reflected on the matter for a moment before a certain memory quickly grabbed his attention.

* * *

_"Obviously there is something innate about Kairi and Sora that the Orb is reacting to," Glenn replied. "The Orbs themselves aren't going to unlock the pathway we're looking for. They are designed to tap into the strength of powerful individuals, such as yourselves, and harness that power for the time when it will require summoning the Frozen Flame. The Frozen Flame is then used as a medium to transform the user's strength into a singular thought, opening a path that will lead us to the destination that he or she desires for. That is how this process works."_

_"You could've at least warned us that those who come in close contact with the Orb would be subjected to spend a long period of time in an unconscious state," Leon commented._

_"Like I mentioned before, Riku was only out for a day," Glenn repeated. "I did not expect any of them to remain in that state as long as Kairi and Sora did, but if there's something you've been hiding from __me that might explain why that might be so, then maybe that information would help answer the problem."_

* * *

Leon grinded his teeth. "You already knew what was causing it, didn't you? You knew the Orbs were forcefully calling out to Roxas!"

Kairi's eyes went wide at the mention of Roxas.

* * *

_"Did Roxas say anything else? You were out a full two weeks more than Kairi was," Riku inquired._

_"Well, he—" Sora's voice was interrupted. It seemed Kairi wasted no time to nourish the young brunette's demanding appetite as she shoved a buttered croissant between his teeth the moment she caught it open._

_Sora muffled an appreciative 'thank you' before taking hold of the croissant with one of his hands, biting into it. "Roxas seemed rather suspicious about the Orbs, as if they have another purpose that we're not seeing."_

* * *

"Well, none of that matters anymore," Glenn shrugged. "It's far too late to start pondering what you should've done differently. He then turned his attention to the boy at the front.

"So this is Roxas," Glenn and the other two crimson warriors turned their bodies to face the individual that Nemas had been searching for over the last few years.

All three of them had to admit the younger boy sure didn't seem like any Nobody of any importance, but neither one would doubt Nemas' insight on matters that dealt with the Nobody race. There was no other individual in existence that was so informed about Nobodies, their powers, their limits, and their potential. To Nemas, Nobodies were the true essence of human potential. Emotions and desires were nothing but fallacies that prohibited the human race from realizing their greatest potential. Fear made one weak, as did love. Hate bred confusion and in turn would produce deficiency. A Nobody, a being that possessed neither a heart nor knew true emotion would be the only beings in the world who could be free from these illusions, these pitiful nuisances that led people astray.

"First, I just wanted to thank you, Roxas, for keeping your silence on the Castle Oblivion operation those few years ago. I was able to collect some very nice information about your whereabouts because of it," Nemas explained, his voice abnormally cheery.

Roxas turned to face Nemas. "Oh, that mission. So Larxene and Marluxia were actually working for you?"

"Yes, that's right," Nemas nodded. "I knew you'd be able to tell they had a separate agenda."

Roxas let out a laugh. "Too bad they failed."

"How does he know that!?" Marluxia barked.

Roxas tapped the side of his head. "Axel informed me when he returned to The World That Never Was."

"Good.. very good," Nemas laughed along with Roxas.

Leon and Yuffie stood in shock as they watched Roxas exchanges with Nemas and the others. This wasn't good. Even though Roxas was Sora's Nobody, the being didn't seem very threatened by Nemas or the other five. Rather, it seemed Roxas was identifying and allying himself with them! Either the dreadful contraption that Nemas used to forcefully summon Roxas planted this effect, or Nemas knew all along that Roxas might've sided with those of his kind if he was ever extracted from Sora again.

Roxas walked toward Sora's unconscious form, observing the boy before his ears brought his attention to the sounds of Kairi's quiet sobbing. The young Princess sat weakly on her knees, not seeming to care at all about what was about to come next, not caring if Nemas' next plan of action was to kill off every single person in the room.

Roxas looked back at Sora's body. "So? What did you have in mind next, Nemas? Kill off Sora? Them?"

Kairi's head perked up. "Sora's alive?" Kairi quickly got to her feet and started hastily walking toward Sora's position. "Sora's alive isn't he!"

"You will stay right where you are, Princess," Roxas commanded as he swiftly pointed the tip of the Kingdom Key at the young Princess of Heart.

"Roxas…" Kairi's heart broke. "Why are you doing this... I thought you were..."

"Things aren't what they seem, are they?" Roxas let out a smug grin before turning his attention back to Nemas.

Nemas chuckled. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

"Let me have a talk with them first," Roxas asked.

"Whatever you want," Nemas gave Roxas a platonic bow.

Roxas walked past Nemas, not returning his gesture—stirring some negative thoughts within Glenn, Serge and Kid—as the Key of Destiny approached the group. Leon, Yuffie and Cid kept their guard as they held their weapons out in front of them to meet Roxas.

Roxas' expression was stern. "Kairi. Over here, now."

Kairi sheepishly complied with Roxas' request as she picked herself up off the ground, hurrying over to Yuffie's side.

Leon, Yuffie and Cid looked on cautiously as the Nobody known as the Key of Destiny stood before them, his form stoic and confident. It was a hard judgment to make as to what Roxas was planning when he had told Nemas he wanted to 'have a talk with them' before providing an answer. The unsettling feeling about Roxas' intentions lay in the two opposing facts that: Roxas was Sora's Nobody and therefore could never inherently be considered evil, and the fact that Roxas seemed very comfortable and attached to what Nemas had to say. In fact, Roxas seemed to have quite an affinity for the mad scientist, easily associating himself with him and the rest of his henchman. Was Nemas perhaps expecting this to happen? Or was this once again something that only happened because of the way Roxas was summoned? Was such a thing even possible to do?

"Leon, Yuffie, Cid, you three look petrified," Roxas let out a laugh. His intention seemed harmless.

Leon and Yuffie's eyes widened.

"What the hell? How do you know my name?" Cid almost spat out his question.

Roxas ignored Cid's question as he lifted the Kingdom Key up in front of him, holding it vertically in his hand as he examined it. "Tell me, is this everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"If I were to kill you all right here, would anyone notice your absence?" Roxas clarified.

Glenn, Serge and Kid let out an amused chuckle at Roxas' comment. Nemas grinned in approval. Marluxia snorted in annoyance; the arrogant kid surely hadn't changed since his days in the Organization, the Graceful Assassin thought to himself. Larxene giggled to herself silently. She rather liked Roxas' rough personality quite a bit.

"Yes," Leon answered. "I requested Riku's assistance from back on Midgar. He and King Mickey are on standby at the bottom of this palace. I told them if we weren't back by a certain time, they should come and look for us."

"And how much longer do you have?" Roxas inquired again, still examining the Kingdom Key carefully.

Leon looked down at his watch briefly. "About thirty seconds."

"Roxas," Nemas called out. "Finish your business quickly."

"Just one more question," Roxas raised his free hand up, signaling his acknowledgement of Nemas' request.

Roxas finally brought the Kingdom Key back to his side as his eyes intently locked with Leon's. The Nobody's eyes seem to pierce into Leon as the mysterious Key of Destiny let out a playful smirk, an expression that wasn't like the rest.

"If I were to say to you that I am a warrior of light, while my strength is great, the sharpest blade I hold is with the one who completes me, what would you say?" Roxas asked.

Leon's eyes grew wide with shock. He knew this phrase; he knew it very well. In fact, he knew it so well that although his mind had yet to finish comprehending why such a phrase had come up in a situation as unlikely as the one he was presently in, his lips began to move on its own accord as Leon's gaze remained fixed on Roxas.

"I would answer that I am a lost Dreamweaver, the shield that never breaks as long as my mind lives with yours, it is I who completes you," Leon's words trailed off his lips.

"Bingo," Roxas smirked.

With one swift motion, almost undetectable to the eye, Roxas pivoted on one foot, twisting his body around with one powerful thrust as he launched the Kingdom Key behind him. The blade spun violently as it whipped past the crimson warriors, then past Marluxia and Larxene, and finally past Nemas the blade made contact with the generator located at the very back of the room. A loud crash echoed throughout the coliseum as sparks flew from the generator. The lights around the room flickered wildly for a brief moment before the entire coliseum became shrouded in darkness.

"Yuffie! Now!" Leon commanded as the Radiant Garden Committee broke apart, each going in independent directions.

Cid immediately bent down to scoop Kairi in his arms as Yuffie sprinted straight ahead, her intention to retrieve Sora being her sole objective.

"What is the meaning of this!" Nemas yelled angrily. "Roxas!"

"Leon, how far are King Mickey and Riku from here?" Roxas inquired.

"Uhh… about a seven minute sprint."

"Get Cid and Kairi to regroup with the two of them as soon as possible. You and Yuffie retrieve Sora and make a run for the stairs, I'll cover you," Roxas explained.

"But those crimson warr—"

"There's no time! Move! Now!" Roxas yelled as he quickly summoned Oblivion, using the hilt to repel one of Kid's incoming daggers.

Leon silently complied as he spotted Yuffie escaping toward the rear end of the chamber platform. "Yuffie, this way!"

Marluxia caught the kunoichi—who was carrying Sora on her back—in the corner of his eye as he turned to engage the retreating ninja. "Not so fast!"

The Graceful Assassin made his move as he darted forward toward Yuffie's position, his scythe behind him as he wound up for a powerful swing.

Metal clashed with metal as Marluxia found his scythe attack repelled by an unsuspecting black Keyblade. The metal grinded a few more times before Marluxia found himself staring right into a familiar pair of icy blue eyes, along with an arrogant smile that he had remembered dreading from a distant past.

"Roxas, you bastard…" Marluxia growled before pulling away from the former number XIII.

"I see you've become quite an ill-tempered Nobody," Roxas chuckled as he repositioned the Oblivion in front of him.

"Silence! You insufferable weakling!" Marluxia roared as he pulled his scythe back, preparing another slash.

Some distance, Cid panted heavily as he continued his sprint down the palace stairs with Kairi held firmly in his arms. "There is _no_ way I'm going to run back down all these steps!"

"Cid, you can place me down, I'm fine," Kairi said before the older man gently released her—very willingly—from his arms. The Princess continued her sprint beside the blonde engineer before turning her head behind her, spotting Leon and Yuffie several meters away. "Where's Sora!"

"I got him, I got him!" Yuffie panted in-between words as she and Leon trailed behind.

"You incompetent fools!" Nemas' mood turned foul. "Marluxia! Larxene! After the Key Bearer and his meddling idiots! Now!"

Marluxia and Roxas connected their blades once more before the pink-haired Nobody broke away to complete his new objective. Unhappy, but still compliant, Marluxia turned away from Roxas as he and Larxene dashed toward the stairway to pursue the escapees.

Roxas de-summoned the Oblivion soon after Marluxia's departure before turning to face the trio of crimson warriors who stood obediently in front of Nemas, their faces firm with shock and disbelief at the occurrence that had just transpired before them.

"Roxas," Nemas said somewhat coaxingly. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Besides foiling a very important plan of yours, no, not really."

"You arrogant little swine!" Nemas shouted as he threw the cylindrical remote across the room, barely able to contain his anger.

Roxas remained unfazed. "Unfortunately, Nemas, you've eluded yourself of the possibilities of the Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Nemas laughed, almost as if he were going insane. "Roxas, that Keyblade is no more yours than that pitiful container that you call your existence! You hear me, Roxas? You are _nothing!_"

"My existence may be meaningless, but it will be enough to be the vessel that will guide Sora to where he will need to be when this charade of yours reaches its final hour." Roxas replied.

"You talk of things that you do not know, dear Roxas," Nemas' voice hissed like a possessed demon. "Do not begin to pretend that you know what Sora's potential is."

"I have no intention of enlightening you on my objective, Nemas, but to detain you from making it past this room, that will be enough," Roxas concluded.

Nemas scoffed in utter disgust. "Remove this pathetic heretic from my sight."

Like professional assassins receiving the order to execute their next mission, Glenn, Serge and Kid sprinted swiftly and simultaneously toward Roxas, their weapons ready at hand as Kid dove out in front. The young female tossed two loose daggers from inside her cloak toward Roxas' lower torso before disappearing into the back of the line as the trio formed a straight line.

Roxas immediately summoned Oblivion, holding his arm out in front as the two daggers made contact with the Oblivion's tip and hilt. The impact of the daggers had temporarily stunned Roxas' arm movement as the vibrations from the blade collision numbed the nerves in his arm for a fraction of a second. Anticipating this drawback, Serge—who was positioned in the middle of the convoy—pulled out in front before disappearing from Roxas' sight in the blink of an eye. It was the notorious disappearing technique that he had performed on Sora during their first meeting. No longer than a split second later, the blue-haired warrior reappeared behind Roxas, his Masamune ready as he thrust it forward toward Roxas' back.

The numbing in his arm had still not worn off yet, showing just how quickly Serge transported himself to Roxas' blindspot, but Roxas quickly countered Serge's assault as he brought his other arm up and behind his head, summoning his other patented Keyblade, the Oathkeeper as he heard it clash with the head of Serge's double-sided halberd.

It was then Glenn's turn to vanish from sight.

_Oh no you don't_, Roxas said to himself as he quickly began to spin his body, repelling both Kid and Serge out of their bladed deadlock. Roxas' eyes remained peeled as he used his rotation to momentarily gauge a full 360-degree view of his surroundings. That moment was enough to locate Glenn's reappearance as the crimson warrior dove with a full-bodied thrust with both his swords. Roxas quickly dodged Glenn's two Eilanzers, falling backward before taking a cat springed leap off the ground to deliver a forceful scissor kick into the side of Glenn's ribs.

The crimson warrior grunted from the impact as he rolled off to the side to regroup with his comrades.

Roxas quickly recovered his form as he went back into his stance, now holding both Oblivion and Oathkeeper firmly at his sides.

Both parties seemed unfazed as they took an idle moment to observe their opposition. Roxas smirked with some amusement as he took notice of one of Glenn's hands pressed against his side, rubbing the spot where Roxas had made an impact.

"You're a lot better than you look, Nobody," Glenn commented, rather threateningly.

* * *

"Cid! Keep her off us!" Yuffie complained as she dodged another one of Larxene's shock-filled needles. She had been doing so for the past few minutes.

"Stop complaining! I'm doing the best I can!"

"Well try harder!"

"Why don't _you_ do something about it!" Cid backfired.

"I would if I didn't have _Sora_ on my back!" Yuffie argued.

Larxene's movements were too fast for Cid to keep up with as he continually tried to tail her. However, as quickly as she would launch another barrage of needles, she would disappear, leaving her position virtually undeterminable.

Marluxia found himself in a heated exchange with Leon as the two fighters engaged in heavy combat, each not being able to successfully overpower the other. Leon had even gone so far as to duel Marluxia with his Gunblade revealed in its large blue form.

Yuffie's difficulty lay in her ability to keep her balance with Sora on her back while dodging Larxene's needles and quickly descending down the stairs. Doing these tasks simultaneously was really testing her abilities. A needle which managed to slip by Yuffie's radar came as a warning a little too late as the young shinobi caught it in her peripheral vision. It was far too close, Yuffie thought. She wasn't going to be able to dodge it!

"Yuffie!" Kairi grunted as she leapt in front of needle's trajectory, feeling it pierce her arm. "Ugh!"

"Kairi!" Yuffie called out.

"Argh! Damn you!" Cid yelled as he continued his attempt to chase the blonde haired Nobody, waving his Partisan wildly about.

"Keep moving!" Leon managed to command after knocking back Marluxia.

"Leon!" Riku called as they spotted the descending trio up ahead running frantically for their lives with the two Organization XIII members hot on their trail.

"Riku! Go assist Cid with Larxene!" King Mickey ordered as he summoned his Kingdom Key, dashing straight for Marluxia.

* * *

Roxas had to end this quickly. Taking on all three of Nemas' crimson warriors at the same time turned out to be a far more difficult task than Roxas imagined it would be. While he managed to inflict quite a bit of damage on each of them, it consumed his stamina more quickly than he anticipated it to. If the battle continued any longer, Roxas would surely lose out in the endurance game. He had to somehow find a way to completely incapacitate the three of them before he lost all of his energy. There was only one solution.

Roxas' stance suddenly changed as he bents his knees, one leg hanging forward while the other tucked in toward his body as he lifted his Keyblades into an L-position. Closing his eyes briefly, he began to focus all of his remaining energy into his blades and into his arms and legs. The process had eventually produced a shimmering white aura around the Key of Destiny as Roxas felt a fierce amount of power build up from inside him. He knew this power would only last a moment as his body was far too weak of a container to effectively harness its complete strength, but Roxas had very little time to start worrying about his safety. This entire situation was beyond anyone's idea of safety and Sora's survival depended on Roxas getting through the predicament at hand.

He would not accept failure.

A bright streak of light ripped through the air as Roxas burst out on the offense, golden silhouettes of his body being left behind after each successful blow on the bodies of Glenn, Serge and Kid.

He would survive.

Each new silhouette overlapped the others as Glenn, Serge and Kid felt each of Roxas' attacks slowly bring them closer and closer to their limit.

The Key of Destiny ended his assault instantly after watching Glenn plummet harshly into the ground, blatantly defeated by Roxas' combative superiority. The Key Bearer's Nobody wasted no time to idle in the company of Nemas as he immediately sprinted toward the stairway. The cosmic gateway would not remain open any much longer; they had to hurry.

Nemas stood both surprised and excited at the sight he had just witnessed. "That was… the Mirage Flash Step," the mad scientist said to himself. His face was filled with disbelief and elation. "The Mirage Flash Step! Haha! Yes, I understand now, Roxas! I completely understand now! Remarkable!"

And so, in the presence of his three incapacitated subordinates, and with the silence of the now abandoned Ferrington Chamber, Nemas amused himself with his own laughter, content and filled with enlightenment by the performance and the new found knowledge Roxas had left for him.

* * *

"There's the exit!" Kairi announced as she pointed to the cosmic gateway up ahead. Its border began flickering uncontrollably.

"We don't have much time! Hurry!" Yuffie explained as she readjusted her grip on Sora's legs before summoning the last wave of strength within her. They were almost home free.

"You're not going anywhere!" Larxene cackled as she began a speed dash toward Yuffie, concluding her to be the most vulnerable target of the group.

Her assault would be ended prematurely as a bright ray of light burst out from the top of the stairs, aimed directly at Larxene's figure as she screamed in agony from the power of the blast.

The group looked up from where the source came from. In the distance, the group could see a familiar figure racing down the steps, two Keyblades in each of his hands, exhaustion evidently leaking out of every pore of his body.

"Roxas!" Kairi yelled.

"Go go go!" Roxas repeated as he briefly crossed blades with Marluxia before pushing him off to the side; Roxas' priority of retreating the scene was of much greater importance than defeating the revived Marluxia.

After stalling the final efforts of Marluxia and Larxene with the remaining amount of energy that Roxas could muster, he finally took his turn as the last of the group to jump through the cosmic gateway before it completely sealed off and closed its doors on anyone left behind.

The group found themselves back at the barren blue-stoned canyon where they had originally traveled from in their search for Nemas. None of them had ever fathomed the day that they'd appreciate seeing the lifeless scenery again. But given the epidemic that they had just survived—with everyone intact—the familiar had never seemed so friendly. From first impressions, the group's collective heavy panting in a seemingly uneventful place such as the one they were in would come off as a surreal juxtaposition to someone like Merlin if he were to come along and witness them as they were now.

"I'm getting too old for this," Cid wheezed before sprawling out on the stone floor below him.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Leon inquired, spotting the Princess as she held her bleeding arm from the injury she suffered earlier from Larxene's attack.

"I'm fine... how's Sora?" Kairi asked, looking over the young brunette's body. His hair was a complete mess and there were discoloured parts along his arms and legs—probably his chest and back as well—from the voltage attacks that were delivered all throughout his body.

"He'll be out for a while," Roxas answered, leaning wearily against the stonewall that used to be the portal entrance. "His body and mind have gone through a lot, but he'll be fine."

The group stared at Roxas perplexingly. In the midst of the action, the group never really got to finally express their complete and utter confusion about what Roxas did and how and why he managed to play an integral part of their successful escape. Initially seeming to be an enemy, then suddenly become the key element—no pun intended—to their escape, it was a situation where no speculation could ever suffice as a possible explanation. Only the solid truth could appease the bewildered minds of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, and that solid truth could only be spoken by the source of the confusion.

Roxas closed his eyes, sighing lethargically. "Right. I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

* * *

**A/N: **And that concludes the Act One of Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival. From today, this fic will now go into its 2-3 week hiatus. I hope you've all enjoyed the journey so far! If possible, please take some time to leave reviews/feedback/comments/thoughts/etc now that the first arc has now reached its completion. Many thanks to everyone who's been following this fic since the beginning and showing their support week after week. I really appreciate it. Any additional questions/comments etc can be redirected to my email, which you can find in my profile.

See you all in a few weeks!


	12. As It Was Told To Me By My Brothers

**A/N:** And we're back! I apologize for the one-day delay; I meant to get this out to you yesterday but I was caught up in my euphoria for having finished finals. I also have a large checklist that needed to be addressed (ex. summer job, booking/arranging a flight, renewing a whole bunch of government-issued IDs), and of course, I've kinda been obsessed with Ikaruga and Grand Theft Auto IV lately.

Anyway, here's this week's chapter and thus begins the second arc. I'd like to make note that from here on out, there will be many references made from the bonus material mentioned/discussed in the Final Mix+ version of KH2. If you're a little rusty on these facts--or have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about--feel free to read up on them on the net if you haven't already. For those of you who are intimately aware of the happenings of Final Mix, you will recognize this chapter as being exactly what is shown in the Final Mix+ Secret Ending: _Birth By Sleep_, but with my own little twist for the purposes of the fic. I personally like to consider this chapter an Exordium: Revisited.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Two: Scene One**  
**_- As It Was Told To Me By My Brothers -  
_

A restless breeze made its way across the barren field as three armoured Knights stood gallantly in the distance. Their capes tumbled in the wind, their steel greaves rattling softly as small bits of rocky debris brushed ominously against them. Stagnancy filled the dusty terrain around the silent warriors as the lifeless atmosphere taunted their sights with an endless ocean of broken or discarded Keyblades that stood stabbed into the earth, or lay desecrated across the floor.

The Knights remained still, their cold stares from behind their tinted helmets facing ahead of them as they tightened their grip on their Keyblades, as if expecting what was about to happen next. Beyond a distant miasma of sand and fog, a dark figure was seen slowly advancing toward the valiant trio, a menacing intent wavering within the figure of his shadow as the shrouded debris began to clear.

It was more of the feeling than the appearance that would register first in the minds of the three Knights as their eyes remained fixed on the devilish apparition before them. They didn't need to know how their mysterious assailant looked like before hand to understand just how far deep they were since entering the point of no return. However, soon after taking in the features of their enemy, a part of their resolve shook with confusion.

Walking toward them was none other than an aged old man, bald as one could get, slouched over from an evident case of spinal decay; he hardly looked like he could play a hand in the destruction of the entire Ultair Kingdom—let alone the Dreamweavers. That was until the Keyblading trio took a glance into the older man's eyes; eyes that held such hatred, such sinfulness that one could only personify as the epitome of all that was corrupt and malicious. They glowed a sinister orange that seemed to pierce into the armoured heroes, as if to issue a challenge of intimidation, a bout that the Knights stood firmly against as they remained motionless in their stance.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light reverberated across the sky as the old man began to divide, an evident silhouette of his body sliding off to the side. The mirrored mirage eventually took physical form, but relayed an appearance that the Knights had never seen. Although the new figure possessed a tinted helm similar to the on-looking trio, and wielded a Keyblade that resembled the Bonds of Flames, it instead donned a red and black outfit that bore no familiarity whatsoever to anything the Knights could recall; a completely foreign sight that they could at the very least agree could only spawn from something so evil as the force that brought the Kingdom of Ultair to the brink of extinction—no, to the brink would have been wishful thinking. The truth was that Ultair was long gone; a dirtied page from a book that could no longer be read, nor edited; nor re-written.

Those thoughts were enough to finally stir a reaction within the shortest Knight of the three as he took a step forward, about to ready his Keyblade.

The center Knight—easily recognized as their leader—quickly placed his arm in front of his comrade, vetoing his initiative.

_No, let me start the attack_, the Knight announced.

_But Captain—, _the shorter Knight replied.

_Ariannas, watch him, _the Knight appealed to his other comrade, who nodded in agreement before the two shorter Knights watched their captain dash ahead to confront the evil pair before him.

The determined Captain charged energetically toward his opposition, his Keyblade held firmly within his right hand as he kept a cold, but resolute, glare at his target.

The old man grinned at the approach of his attacker before lifting a hand in front of him. The simple gesture transformed itself into a powerful counter to the Knight's swift advance as the ground beneath the Knight's feet began to shake uncontrollably. The Knight reacted nimbly as he immediately launched himself into the air, suspecting that the path below him was no longer safe to trek. However, his deduction would grant him no escape, as no more than a second later a mighty upheaval of the rocky earth beneath him rocketed swiftly toward the sky, driving directly into the Knight as he collided into it, tumbling violently across its surface from the momentum. He quickly regained his bearings as he witnessed yet another upheaval, one that rose far above his own platform as he momentarily locked gazes with the dark sorcerer before the ominous mage disappeared into the sky. But before losing sight of him into the clouds, the Knight could make out a figure taking a leap forward, descending fiercely toward his position; it was the clone.

The Knight was about to ready his Keyblade in preparation for a clash with the mysterious warrior until his sharp eye caught sight of sparks flickering from the tip of the enemy's Keyblade. He was going to cast a spell! The Knight was taken off guard as he re-evaluated the situation that befell him. The miscalculation had the Knight pay the price as he was unable to prepare a counter on time, leaving himself to endure the strike that was about to come. Thunder rained down hard like molten hail as it tore cracks and burns through his cape and armor. An electrical surge briefly ran through the Knight's body from the impact, although the pain felt from the blast was very minimal.

The red warrior landed lightly on his feet, returning back to his initial stance.

_This guy…_ the Knight hissed quietly to himself.

_Leave him to us, Captain_, Ariannas stated as she sprinted ahead of her leader. _You go ahead and pursue Nocenarus._

Her captain spared a moment to lift his head toward the clouds, his eyes zoning in on the dark wizard above in agreement before taking off toward the cliffs of the elevated landscape ahead.

_Ven, take him! _Ariannas exclaimed as she caught her comrade out of the corner of her eye.

_I don't need you to tell me that, _came the shorter Knight's reply as his blade violently clashed with the enemy's Keyblade. The contact was brief as the one called Ven felt himself being pushed back by the recoil, buckling his knees to catch his fall as he landed. He prepared himself for another charge at his target before abruptly ceasing his chase, eventually losing sight of the cloned Keyblader behind an elaborate screen of frosted ice. She could've warned him about the spell, he thought. Had he not stopped he might've found himself at the center of that particular blast. He turned his head sharply in the direction of the young female Knight, intending to criticize the poorly judged spell cast before his eyes caught sight of a menacing tornado of Keyblades that soared the skies behind and above her.

_Ari! Watch the sky to your six! Get moving, now! _Ven warned his partner.

Ariannas stopped in her tracks, hearing the ominous winds from the south rustling violently, closing in on her position at an alarming rate. She gave one last glance to calculate a rough trajectory of the Keyblade-tornado before sprinting off ahead to regroup with Ven.

The red suited enemy pulled away from the group as he ran towards the incoming whirlwind of Keyblades, hopping on to ride the current like a waverider sails the sea. The two Knights could do nothing except flee from the situation as they stayed close to the wall beside them, running parallel to the storm of Keyblades that would claim their lives if they made any critical errors. One such situation arose as the two Knights spotted three incoming Blizzaga spells cast by their opposition. The aim seemed off, but upon further deduction they came to realize that the attacks were merely distractive decoys, designed to occupy their attention long enough for the destructive wave of Keyblades to close the proximity between them.

_Ven! Watch your three!_ Ariannas exclaimed.

_Damn it! When did he…_ Ven cursed as he leaped forward, tumbling nimbly over the rope of Keyblades before rolling briefly across the rocky terrain.

_Ven! Another Blizzaga incoming!_

He already saw the follow-up coming; his peripherals didn't lie as he spotted the tip of the enemy's blade charging up a spell just before he dodged the chain of Keyblades. Regaining his balance, Ven bent down on his right knee before launching himself upward to dodge the incoming spell cast.

Ariannas voiced a disgruntled growl before throwing herself at the Keyblader, connecting her blade twice with his before being tossed off to the side in a similar fashion Ven was moments earlier. Evidently displeased, Ariannas quickly charged up a Thundaga spell, firing it swiftly before she could complete her descent.

The enemy Keyblader's evasions continued on nimbly as he retreated onto the wave of Keyblades, seeming to temporarily flee the scene.

A loud grunt was heard in the distance as Ariannas' attention drew her to the cliffs of a nearby rock formation, spotting her Captain plummeting violently down the side of the mountain. The taller Knight growled in recoil as he roughly hammered the front of his Keyblade into the stone before him, desperately trying to regain control of his momentum. While eventually he did come to a brief stop in his descent, a large fragment of the mountainside broke off from the force of his Keyblade pulling against it, forcing the entire piece to teeter dangerously off the side with the Knight hanging helplessly by his Keyblade.

_Captain!_ Ariannas called out to him.

She was about to make her way to assist her commanding officer until she felt the ground rumble wildly beneath her, throwing her off balance. Soon afterward, an unsuspecting wave of Keyblades broke out of the cracks of the floor driving Ariannas straight into the air. The seemingly limitless number of blades collided fiercely into her armour as she grimaced in pain from the endless assault.

_Ariannas!_ Her captain yelled as he caught sight of his subordinate being tossed in the air. He was about to retract his Keyblade from the rocky fragment to aid his younger comrade before the same wave came to claim him where he hung, shooting him back up the cliffs from whence he fell.

Ariannas managed to break free from the cyclone of Keyblades, a painful struggle that consumed almost all of her energy as all she could do from there was allow herself to fall. She couldn't even muster the strength to maintain the grip on her Keyblade as she felt it slip between her fingers. Her body crash-landed into the cratered floor shortly after, shattering the proud helm she wore since the start of the battle. However, if it had not been for the helm absorbing most of the impact originally intended for her head, it was most likely she would not have survived the fall.

Ven was the first to arrive at her side, kneeling down worriedly. _Ari, are you okay?_

The blue-haired Knight let out an enervated groan as she struggled to get to her feet. The Captain was still caught in the wave, she thought. She could tell as much from his position when it had taken hold of him. If something wasn't done soon, there was no telling how fatal it would be if one continued to be assaulted by that demonic rage of Keyblades; Ariannas' painful experience—even though it was only for a few seconds—attested to this suspicion.

The young girl struggled to stand, blindly feeling for her Keyblade as her body trembled with fatigue and fear, fear for her captain's life and the uncertainty of another strike by the tornado of Keyblades. After finally locating her Keyblade, Ariannas devoted the last of her strength into her left arm, charging as much magical power that she could into the tip of her blade in order to summon a Reflectga spell, quickly launching it straight into the eye of the cyclone that held her captain somewhere along its path.

The speed of her cast was incredible as it quickly made its way up the cone, landing briefly in front of the older Knight's chest. He stared at the glowing orb for a brief moment before covering his eyes from the flash of light that occurred immediately after. Numerous magic-infused hexagons clamped together and encased the Knight in a protective sphere, temporarily warding off the Keyblade assault.

_Ariannas… you…_ the Captain spoke softly, somehow feeling his subordinate's desperation.

_Captain! It's coming again! Brace yourself! _Ven yelled.

_Grr… _The captain hissed as he held his arms in front of him, bending his legs in toward his body as the protective sphere was once again thrust upward by the continued assault of the Keyblades. There was no end to them! This was impossible, he thought. How could one person be in possession of so much power, even after one considered all the possibilities? The unfair reality of what presented itself before him enraged the brave Knight, unsatisfied with the approaching outcome that he refused to accept. It was true that from the very beginning, he didn't think they could win—he was sure all three of them knew they couldn't. But it was almost unbelievable that they couldn't even manage to land a single blow, a single spell; a single attack. Was the difference in power between Cyril and Renalyn and the three of them really that huge?

"Curse you, Nocenarus!" The Captain yelled from within the Reflectga sphere as he held his Keyblade in front of him, using the Explosion technique. The sphere shattered in a bright explosion of red and orange along with the wave of Keyblades that finally ceased its movement, falling to the ground effortlessly.

_Ari, stay here,_ Ven advised before taking off toward the cliffs.

Ariannas panted weakly, showing her agreement by staying where she knelt, simply looking up at the cliff where she spotted the Captain dropping out of the sky. While her heart urged her to get to her feet, against Ven's advice, her body felt like collapsing; the fatigue was just too much to bear.

It wasn't particularly hard for anyone to notice that the Captain had lost most of his concentration—and possibly some of his sanity—that he originally started the battle with. The Explosion technique he had used moments earlier was at the very least, a double-edged sword, and didn't benefit the situation at all as he sustained significant damage from the recoil. His cape was torn in many areas, the bottom half of his helm was broken, and he could still hear a high-pitched ringing in his ears from the eardrum-shattering volume of the explosion.

Although finding himself at the point of exhaustion, the Captain felt as if his resentment and frustration were the only two things keeping his body from succumbing to the aches and pains that slowly ate away at his ability to stay conscious. Clumsily, he brought himself back to his feet using his Keyblade for support before beginning a rampant charge toward his opponent. His path was wobbled and lacked definition, but such deficiencies didn't deter the lethargic Captain as he struggled to maintain his velocity, his vision blurring as he tried to keep his focus on Nocenarus, who seemed to patiently wait for his attack.

The Captain finally swung his blade forward, the force of the attack both weak and unrefined as Nocenarus' Keyblade easily repelled it to the side. The Knight attacked again, relentlessly and with every ounce of energy he could gather, hoping it would be enough. No such success came to the Knight's aid as his opponent once again warded his attack with incredible dexterity. But to simply guard his attacks was not what Nocenarus had in mind; a quick Blizzaga spell at point-blank range and the Knight was consequently hurled several meters backward, landing indelicately on the back of his neck before recovering with a quick back roll.

Painful chills ran up the Knight's left arm as he held it out in front of him, watching apprehensively as layers of ice began snaking its way up his bicep. The sensation was foreign, unlike anything he had experienced before as he slowly began to lose the feeling in his arm.

_Captain!_ Ven roared angrily as the smaller Knight leapt passionately into the air, his Keyblade pulled back and ready to strike his unsuspecting opponent—or so he thought.

"Ventus, no!" the Captain yelled to his subordinate.

Nocenarus kept his deadly stare fixed on the Captain's fatigued expression, although perfectly and intimately aware about Ven's supposed preemptive strike. Within an instant, as Ven swung his blade to claim an attack on Nocenarus, the dark wizard vanished from sight, both his form and his presence disappearing completely.

_What the…_ Ven muttered, perplexed.

The shorter Knight was in the process of landing before he felt a strong grip latch onto the back of his helm, suspending him in the air where he stood. It felt like a deadly vice-grip that only tightened the more he struggled from its grasp. It was something Ven couldn't help—the pain from the skull-crushing grip was unbearable, and almost instinctively beckoned him to break free of its clutches by any means necessary. Ven's grunts and groans of discomfort increased as he flailed his arms and legs helplessly, Nocenarus' monstrous strength already starting to crack the rock-hard surface layers of Ven's helm.

"Ventus!" Ven's superior shouted as he got back on his feet, trying to engage Nocenarus once more.

The cold-blooded wizard spared very little effort to summon another wave of Keyblades to swiftly escort the Captain Knight off the cliff of the battlefield; it seemed the old warrior wished to end the charade that kept him entertained for the past few minutes. Ven watched hopelessly as his Captain was washed away with the tide of the Keyblades, sending him pit falling once again down the cliffs that he had now become greatly familiar with. It was shortly after this hastily executed attack that the red armoured Keyblader made his reappearance, landing casually at Nocenarus' side.

Ven's endurance was soon giving in as the pressure that continued to drill into the sides of his skull was soon reaching the threshold of Ven's tolerance level; the young warrior was finding it extremely difficult to breathe, let alone continue moving his limbs in reaction to the immense pain that was being inflicted on him.

It was almost as if Ven knew what was coming next. _Ari…_

The blue-haired warrior turned her attention toward the cliffs, hearing her Captain screaming out Ven's name as he fell through the sky, and Ven's fragile tone calling out to her. She focused in on Ven's presence as her vision enhanced the scene atop the mountain. It took less than a moment's glance to realize just what predicament her partner was in as she caught sight of his body hanging loosely from grip of Nocenarus' hand. She felt her heart skip a beat, her blood freezing as her doubts immediately began to cloud her thoughts.

_Ari… _Ven spoke softly. _I'm sorry…_

Ariannas felt her mouth drop open in shock. _W-what… are you saying? Ven!_

With the last of his strength, Ven struggled to turn his head toward his comrade, causing a piece of the tinted crystal to break off the helm as it fell lifelessly to the floor. The inside of the helm revealed one of the young Knight's ocean blue eyes as he let it rest on the vision of Ariannas' horrified expression. He felt a solemn smile creep on his face; it wasn't exactly the look he would've liked her to have, but in a situation like the one he found himself in, one couldn't blame Ariannas for being unhappy.

Ven felt his eye fidget back and forth, feeling both nervous and afraid of what was about to come; he knew the moment that the Captain was tossed aside there was nothing that could stop Nocenarus from doing as he saw fit with his youngest subordinate. Nervousness and fear sprouted from the uncertainty of what was going to happen, and when it would happen. There was so much Ven felt he needed to say if this really was the end, but the constant fluttering in his stomach that screamed "Is he going to kill me now? Or now? Or now?" made it difficult for him to formulate his thoughts. At the same time, Ven knew that each second that passed was a precious second lost from saying what he wanted to say. He also wished he could just close his eyes as tightly as he could, and try to hide from the fear that surrounded him, but he found his heart and mind captivated to continue gazing into the eyes of the girl who watched despairingly below him.

_Ari… I—_ was all Ven could manage before a dark flame engulfed his entire body, causing his back to arch and his armour to boil. Ven felt his breath being robbed from him as he stared at sky above him, unable to move a finger or blink an eye. The pain was excruciating, he thought to himself, and he couldn't resist the urge to cry out in agony before he felt a sudden rush of ice surge over his body, rendering him speechless, with not even the ability to voice a whisper or a gasp.

Nocenarus grinned to himself with ample satisfaction about his sinister accomplishment before gently dropping the incapacitated Knight off the edge of the cliff, taking a moment to casually gaze at the helpless warrior as he made periodic contact with the rocky edges along the side of the mountain. Ven tried as hard as he could to maneuver his body to minimize the impacts of the collisions, afraid that he may actually break into pieces if he made any fatal collisions. The fear within him continued to increase as he neared the ground; surely he would shatter when his body reached the bottom.

"Ven!" Ariannas exclaimed as she ran toward the cliffs, desperately trying to catch up to her fallen comrade. She knew probably as well as he did that the stakes were extremely high in regards to what would happen to him if he reached the ground; she had to hurry. _Come on legs, don't die on me now…_ Ariannas thought to herself, swerving back and forth as she sprinted. She wouldn't let him fall, she vowed. She couldn't protect her Captain from harm, and she couldn't stop Ven from Nocenarus' fatal attack; she _definitely_ was going to at least make it to Ven before he could hit the ground. She had at least that much competence as a member of the Chasers organization.

The landing was rough, and Ariannas was certain she sprained her ankle—if it didn't break instead—as she dove for Ven's body, feeling it crash violently into hers as they both slid against the rocky surface, shards of metal and dirt scraping into her back as she closed her eyes from the pain.

But all of it was worth every ounce of blood that the earth claimed from her as she finally came to a halt. Ven was finally back in her arms, safe and sound—well, almost--she rephrased as she examined her blonde-haired partner's body. It was like holding ice; her fingers quickly grew numb from his touch, and there was no heat to be found on any inch of his body. His mouth was held open, frozen in place along with every strand of hair on his head. The frost lightened his locks to almost a snowy white, and his skin paled substantially. His eyes were the only true sign of life that radiated from his form as she looked deep into them, almost feeling him cry out to her as a result of their downhearted reunion.

"No… no-not this… Ven—you can't, why…" Ariannas' words were disorganized, filled with emotion but lacked structure; it was too much to bear.

A thundering crack echoed loudly as the skies suddenly began to darken, lightning sparking briefly before the skies parted, revealing behind it an illuminate heart-shaped moon that taunted the earth below them with its radiance; mocking the desolate wasteland below, a perished desert that could do nothing but hide in shame in the presence of the moon's beauty. Nocenarus revealed another satisfied grin on his face as he took in the sight of the ravishing apparition above him.

"What… what is that," Ariannas muttered incoherently as the foreign scene before her took her aback with its overwhelming splendor.

"Kingdom Hearts…" her Captain sighed, panting as he looked up at the cursed sky above them. "I never thought I'd actually get to see it."

"What are you talking about, Captain?" Ariannas asked. "What is this 'Kingdom Hearts'? That blue moon in the sky?"

The Captain didn't bother responding as his eyes began to glow a fierce shade of yellow. Being as fatigued as he was, it was requiring a lot more concentration than he usually needed to queue up the process. It took even more concentration to maintain it.

Ariannas looked over at her superior when her inquiry wasn't answered, spotting the yellow glow in his eyes. "Captain, don't tell me you're—"

"I don't have any other choice."

"But in your current state, you'll—"

"I'll die?" he finished, before giving Ariannas a strange look.

Ariannas looked back at Ven, who remained silent, but alert as she held him in her embrace; her arms losing almost all feeling from Ven's icy form. The situation presented itself very eloquently to Ariannas as she pondered her Captain's statement. There was not much hope left for the three of them, and the sadder truth was that a part of her understood this inescapable reality before it started. They all did, most likely.

Many would've considered their fight here today as valiant and courageous; heroic even, despite a win or a loss, but fighting a losing battle was never something anyone could do with complete confidence. Not many people could enter a battle that already had a certain outcome and fight with a passionate will or hope, not if the predetermined loser of the battle was none other than oneself. It's a hard feeling to describe when one fights with the understanding that this battlefield would be the last thing they'd ever see; that this battlefield would claim their last breaths; that the beginning of the end of their future began the moment their blades crossed with their enemy's, and that it would only be a matter of time before that enemy blade would claim their life.

However, a bright pair of yellow eyes spoke out against this fate. The light from his eyes burned into the last few pages of death's notebook, refusing to believe it until the afterlife forcefully claimed him where he stood. These were the thoughts of the brave Captain of the Chasers as he roared aimlessly into the vast sky above him, releasing an immense amount of time displacement energy that began to slowly extend outward like a ripple in the ocean, distorting the appearances of whatever it touched. Solid rock wavered like linen capes to the eyes of Ariannas and the frail-bodied Ven as they watched the environment around them lose their conventional shapes and colours, watching as these two very distinctions lost all boundary and meaning, almost as if sense and perception merged with reality and truth, becoming something completely beyond understanding.

The Captain got to his feet then, advancing closer to his two defeated comrades who lay feebly on the ground some distance away, part due to physical injury and other due to confusion of what just occurred. Ariannas only had somewhat of an idea.

"Isn't this… the Reality Refraction Phenomenon?" Ariannas inquired.

The Captain smiled weakly. "It's called a Reality Marble, something King Cyril taught me when I first became a Chaser."

Ariannas relaxed her posture, sighing tiredly. "This is the second time I've seen you use it." She closed her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Light footsteps were heard in the distance, much to the surprise of the Chasers as they turned to face the direction of the advancing stranger; only a small number of people would be able to breach the Captain's Reality Marble.

"So… it came down to this, did it, Atticus?" a new voice spoke.

"Your Majesty," both the Captain and Ariannas spoke. "If you're here… then that means…"

The mouse King drooped his head. "Yes… King Cyril has passed away."

"Then it's settled then," Atticus closed his eyes, somewhat expecting the answer. "We will finish what we've started here. You must leave now, Your Highness."

"I'm not going to stop you," King Mickey stated. "Your actions are not mine to command but… there must be something a person like me can do for you."

Atticus, the proud Captain of the Chasers smiled as he took to one knee before the Disney ruler. "Then there is one thing I humbly request of you, Your Majesty."

King Mickey nodded. "What is it, Atticus?"

"Please take Kairi to the furthest end of the multiverse; erase her memories and watch over her from afar. She is our future, and holds the history of many who have lost their lives on this field because of deception and misdirected righteousness. She is the last hope for the Dreamweavers and this Kingdom."

The King remained silent, keeping his distance from the three Knights. While he wished to properly see them off, hearing Atticus' words somehow made him feel that the warriors that stood before him were far from reach, on a plane that even a King such as himself was not worthy of crossing into. Humbled by their knightly code, the King of Disney gave one last bow before taking off to fulfill the duty given to him.

The Captain glanced over at Ven's body, watching as his eyes wandered actively about. "How is he?"

Ariannas looked back down at the young man in her arms, fighting back tears as she gripped him tighter. "I don't think he'll last much longer. I can feel his presence fading."

"That's fine, I only need a moment," he replied. "I only have one thing left to say."

Ariannas raised her head, lifting Ven upright so he too could lock eyes with their Captain. "What are your orders, Captain?"

The yellow-eyed Captain peered at Nocenarus who stood lifelessly atop the cliff, frozen in his Reality Marble.

"I have already used most of my energy to create this time distortion, but I feel my energy slipping so it won't last very long…" he paused to catch his breath. "While we have failed here today, our tomorrow will still be there."

Ariannas and Ven both stared at their Captain with slight confusion.

"I want the both of you to promise that although our bodies may wither away on this blood-stained battlefield, our desires and the goal we have failed to accomplish here today will continue to live on far beyond the ever so distant future. As Chasers we have earned the responsibility to guard the peace of the multiverse, and to protect what needs to be protected. And while we have failed to protect the future this very day, let it be known to us that we will come back again to finish what we started. Somehow, someway, our dreams will be realized and we will definitely return to make amends to the failure we have experienced today."

Ariannas and Ven each gave their signs of approval, signaling their agreement to their Captain's final words.

"Now…" Atticus looked up at Nocenarus. "Let us lift our Keyblades and give this bastard something to remember."

Ariannas nodded as she lifted her Keyblade into the air. Ven's arm trembled in agony as he struggled to lift his broken Keyblade into the air, but his determination pulled through as he summoned the last of his strength into the tip of his blade. Along with his two other comrades, the three Chasers combined their strength into one final attack, firing a large beam of light that shone brighter than anything the multiverse had ever seen, directly on path with Nocenarus. In the attack contained all their hopes, their dreams, their desires—and most of all, it contained their pride as Chasers, a proud organization that finally reached the end of their reign on that very battlefield.

* * *

**A/N**: Just to clarify before it's asked: the italic quotes were intentional. Their helms are enchanted in the sense that they are able to communicate their thoughts to each other when wearing them. This ability to communicate to each other without giving hand signals or body gestures greatly benefited the Chasers on the battlefield. This is why after each of their helms broke, the quotations returned to normal notation.

Thanks again for the continued support! A whole new chapter has opened up and I hope you enjoy it!


	13. Vestige of the Thoughts That I Once Had

**A/N:** Just to publicize the most common question I got about the last chapter: the names 'Aqua' and 'Terra' are still relevant to the characters Ariannas and Atticus, however, they hold a different significance in what they represent in my fic. Ven (or Ventus) retains his name, but the reason for this will be revealed in a later chapter.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Two: Scene Two  
_- A Vestige of the Thoughts That I Once Had -  
_

The tapping of Sora's fingers on one of the cherry wood tables resonated loudly from the acoustics of the Radiant Garden Library. The young brunette stared idly at the analog clock posted on the wall across from him, eying the second hand as it ticked methodically around the gadget's circumference. After the long hand struck the three, signaling the arrival of 3:15PM, the first thought that crossed Sora's mind was the beginning of day three since their escape from the End of the World had just arrived. Of course, considering the fact that the Key Bearer was unconscious during the entire escape, and the fact that no one looked at their watch (granted if any of them was wearing one) the moment they arrived back into the outskirts, his deduction of the when exactly they returned wasn't entirely accurate. However, the significance behind the noted '3:15PM' lay in the fact that it was the time that Sora saw on his digital clock when he first awoke in one of the stay-rooms of Merlin's Study.

He was out for an entire day, or so a very concerned Kairi told him when his attention was drawn to the other side of the bed. Riku had returned back to Midgar to continue the errand Cloud and he had set out to complete, and King Mickey had returned to his Kingdom after being promised by Leon that he and Yuffie would fill in for him. Testimonies of unnaturally long amounts of sleep were slowly starting to become commonplace among the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. After a quick reflection of all the past occurrences since the commencement of their mission, the thought of being unconscious for a day was hardly a reason to raise an eyebrow of concern. And Sora had to agree of course, being the record holder for the longest time among the group so far.

However, a three-day hiatus of no progression was not the biggest problem on Sora's mind as he turned his head to gaze aimlessly outside one of the library windows, watching a single spring robin flutter by. All possible amounts of embarrassment and shame directed itself toward another matter that had troubled the seventeen-year-old protagonist for quite some time.

"Sora?" a soft voice called out to him.

The Key Bearer slouched his chin onto one of his palms as he tilted his head drearily at his visitor. "Yes, Kairi?"

The crimson-haired Princess fidgeted as she stood, somewhat intimidated by his apathetic expression; it wasn't one he wore often. "Are you hungry? You didn't show up for brunch this morning."

"I accidentally slept in. I'm sorry," Sora's tone was still lethargic.

Kairi advanced slowly toward the sitting brunette, timidly hiding her hands behind her back. She bent forward slightly. "… Can I make you something?"

Sora shook his head quietly. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"I see…" Kairi muttered, mostly to herself. This wasn't going well, she thought.

In truth, Kairi hadn't originally planned to visit Sora in the library. She was simply the victim of another pointing-fingers contest that went on at the Postern when the Restoration Committee tried to decide who would be the one to check up on the dejected Keyblade Master. Roxas had been surprisingly unhelpful on the matter and Yuffie and Aerith continually insisted that Kairi take the initiative. 'You two are close, aren't you?' was the most popular justification on the matter. Leon simply went along with the majority to avoid trouble—and Yuffie's incessant nagging if he disagreed. Cid actually volunteered for the role initially, much to the surprise of everyone present. That was until the engineer pounded his fists and promised to 'alleviate the young boy's stress'. His offer was immediately declined after that. The circumstances had eventually declared Kairi the perfect candidate for the job.

"We're having another group meeting outside," Kairi looked off to the side nervously. "And well… it'd be great if you could join us."

Sora closed his eyes, somewhat expecting—although unhappy—that to be the real reason she had visited him. Kairi was never the type of person who could willingly approach him when he was in one of these moods: melancholy and unmotivated. These occurrences were quite a rarity for the Key Bearer to have that it was no wonder Kairi hadn't developed a way to deal with it.

"I'll be right there," came Sora's soft reply. Although his statement suggested immediacy, the Key Bearer remained motionless in his seat, eyes still closed.

Kairi took the gesture in good faith as she turned slowly toward the entrance. She remained there for a few moments, her gaze resting on a nearby bookshelf as she continued to think about the boy she had been worrying about for the past few days. It was so unlike him, she thought.

"Sora?" Kairi asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes?" came the reply.

Kairi started on her way to the exit. "Try not to worry about it…"

Sora offered her no response, hearing her steps soon fading into the distance before finally hearing the library doors thud as Kairi closed them behind her.

It was easier said than done, Sora thought. It was hard not to worry when something so integral to the young brunette's life seemed to vanish without notice.

It only took Sora a few hours to notice it after he gained consciousness. After seeing Roxas in the flesh for the very first time, along with the painful recollections of their encounter with Nemas, Sora dismissed himself from Merlin's Study to take a long walk around the town to gather his thoughts together. He even rejected Kairi's invitation to keep him company—much to the dismay of the young Princess. Sora had developed a habit of leisurely summoning his Keyblade when he was in private; it helped him organize his thoughts, as a lot of them had to do with his experiences as the Key Bearer and the many mysteries behind the Keyblade that had yet to be answered.

However, on this particular walk down the streets of Radiant Garden, Sora found he could no longer summon the Keyblade. And because the Keyblade held so much importance and played an integral part in Sora's life, losing this ability easily stirred an unimaginable riot within the young teenager's mind. 'Why?' was the simplest response to express the plethora of emotions than ran through him at that particular moment. Among these included confusion, denial, fear, shame, and disappointment. Eventually, Sora came to a striking conclusion about the matter when he realized that the only major occurrence before he lost his ability to wield the Keyblade was Roxas' appearance.

It became clear that Roxas seemed to be the embodiment of Sora that the Keyblade was affiliated with, at least that was what the Key Bearer had discerned. If Roxas were any other Nobody, Sora could've accepted this truth without much worry or concern. But Sora had never considered the Roxas he knew as an empty shell that served no other purpose than to contain Sora's being. To him, Roxas was a completely different person, a being with his own mind, his own thoughts and his own dreams. Sora never once felt it was fair for Roxas to suffer the fate he did, but he also respected that it was Roxas' choice to decide for himself what he wished to do.

Taking Roxas' sacrifice into consideration, and his explanation for his inability to summon the Keyblade, Sora couldn't help but feel humbled given the present circumstances. It made him feel like _he_ was the one who was merely an empty shell, and had no real significance as the Key Bearer. Perhaps, Sora thought, he was only able to wield the Keyblade because he was the other half of Roxas.

"He's not coming," Cid crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"What did he say, Kairi?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

"He said he'd be right out," Kairi bit her bottom lip, unconvinced.

"I'm afraid we have no time," Roxas started. "It was already a gamble to wait for Sora to gain consciousness before I explain everything to you. I reluctantly agreed to your request to give Sora an extra day to recuperate, but we can't deter any longer."

"But Sora is the Key Bearer, shouldn't we—" Kairi began.

"I will talk to Sora myself later, but for now it's more important that you, Kairi, are completely debriefed on our current status. Nemas must've gotten out of the End of the World by now, and given a critical error that I couldn't avoid, I'm almost certain Nemas has been enlightened on our situation."

"What the hell are you blabbering on about," Cid threw his hands into the air.

Roxas took a deep breath, sparing a moment to look at Leon and Yuffie who nodded at him with approval. The blonde-haired teenager then kept a fixed stare on Kairi before shoving both hands into his pockets, leaning to one side before opening his mouth to speak. It would seem he would have to start from the very beginning.

It was said that the Kingdom Key was the very first Keyblade in existence, and that its very first owner was a young traveling merchant named Alderich. Alderich came upon the Kingdom Key as he was trekking through an old mountain path on his way toward the Capital City of Ultair, the central city of trade for the entire nation, as well as the homeland of the Aquinos Royal Family. The Kingdom Key was found bounded between two edges of rock, and appeared beaten and worn from many evident years of neglect. Alderich decided to pick the Kingdom Key from its resting place and bring it into the city. Given the distance between where he found the Kingdom Key and Ultair, Alderich assumed there would be people in the city that knew what such an artifact was, and perhaps he could fetch a pretty penny for it before setting up a shop in the streets.

Unfortunately, no one in Ultair knew what the Kingdom Key was or what it did. After several days without success, Alderich eventually kept the Kingdom Key for himself. While at first the young merchant was uninterested in the artifact, he eventually became drawn to it, making many efforts to refurbish the blade during his spare time when his sales were low. Eventually he discovered its ability to open locks of any kind when he accidentally dropped the tip of the blade on a safety chest that contained some of his weekly profits. This realization slowly prodded at the flaws of humanity as Alderich slowly succumbed to the temptation of petty theft to make some extra money for himself.

These crimes were small and insignificant at first, but Alderich's greed eventually raised the stakes and seduced him to tackle more valuable treasures that increased in difficulty to obtain. It was only a matter of time before the young merchant was caught due to his inexperience. After being apprehended, the authorities realized that the Kingdom Key was what made it possible for Alderich to bypass some of the Kingdom's most secure gold-safe establishments. Realizing this success had been because of the Kingdom Key, Alderich was promptly stripped of his possession of it. From there, more secrets were uncovered after authorities discovered that Alderich had in fact, murdered several guards during some of his escapades, crimes that consequently put him to death by guillotine. As for the fate of the Kingdom Key, it was sent off to research to discover just how Alderich had managed to utilize its lock-opening powers.

To answer this question, the Ultairian Kingdom handed the Keyblade to their friends to the East, a population of sorcery-practicing individuals collectively known as the Mage Society, for investigation. Unlike Ultair, which was ruled by a single monarch, the Mage Society was a nation that possessed a head council that made most of the decisions, including the decision to take in the Kingdom Key for investigation. It was only within the hands of this ancient civilization that mankind came to understand the true power of the Keyblade. Alderich, an individual who didn't possess any magical lineage wasn't able to discover that the Keyblade was able to perform unimaginable tasks, such as powerful sorcery along with its ability to close and open any kind of lock or seal.

Eventually, the Mage Society came to understand that the Keyblade had the ability to forge pathways that led to boundaries beyond their worldly borders—knowledge within itself that changed mankind's perception of the universe. As time went by, the Mage Society was able to hone the art of the Kingdom Key in many respects, and finally presented their results to the present King of Ultair. Being a proud and somewhat ostentatious race, the Mage Society claimed that they were able to replicate artifacts like the Kingdom Key and imbue them with the same mystical properties along with the ability to perform powerful magic. It was concluded from this possibility that even normal humans, those without magical powers could wield what the Mage Society coined as the 'Keyblade' and in essence, gain the same power as they did.

Naturally, there were many among the Mage Society that were against this idea, saying producing such things for the Ultairian Kingdom would induce chaos and bring ruin and slander to the privilege of being a Dreamweaver, or so they called themselves. This argument led to the eventual divide of the Mage Society, two distinct factions—one that was against producing Mage-empowered Keyblades, and the other that was for it. After the disputes became more and more unstable, with several council members from each end of the spectrum butting heads furiously during each meeting, the first faction abandoned the order of the Mage Society and proceeded to exile themselves from the nation, hiding themselves away from the rest of civilization altogether. Without ever communicating with any nation around them, and never showing their faces to the rest of the world, the faction overtime seemed to vanish completely off the face of existence.

Back at the Kingdom of Ultair, the way of the Keyblade was becoming a very popular division among the ranks of Ultair, and eventually spread across to other cities. Despite the uprising popularity, it still required an exceptionally gifted individual and a great deal of hard work and determination to become a successful Keyblade wielder. For the general public, becoming a Keyblader was one of the highest honours one could achieve, as not everyone was chosen for the task. Despite this, Ultair eventually possessed the largest army of Keybladers that the multiverse had ever seen and proclaimed itself to be the origin world of the Keyblade.

Overtime, through deeper research, the ability of world travel with simply the Keyblade as a medium became a possibility, however this was only something achievable by the most talented of Keyblade users. With this, it seemed the Keyblade's abilities could only continue to thrive.

It would only be a matter of time until the world became aware of the lost faction of the Mage Society that was thought to have disappeared. These proud, exiled Dreamweavers slowly began to further develop their skills with a strong desire to once again distinguish themselves as superior users of magic and sorcery. It was in their isolated training that they discovered and perfected what would later be coined as the Reality Refraction Phenomenon. With this new discovery, they once again set themselves apart from the Kingdom of Ultair, and achieved something they felt could not be imitated. Such an advancement couldn't go undetected by the Ultairian Kingdom as they quickly became aware of these new developments within the faction, but they didn't think much of it as they never considered the Dreamweavers their enemy and similarly, the Dreamweavers never had the intention of interfering with the affairs of Ultair.

Although easily forgotten, little did anyone know that the night before Alderich's execution ever so long ago, he made a pact with a fallen spirit by the name of Nocenarus who appeared to him in his jail cell, claiming that he would 'show him the truth of the world in exchange for his existence. Bent by curiosity, and the fact that he would eventually be executed the following morning, Alderich agreed to such a bargain without a moment's hesitation. Nocenarus showed his gratitude and disappeared into the dark corner of the jail cell. The first part of his plan was complete.

Alderich's execution that took place the following morning, although a tragic day, marked the awareness of the existence of the Keyblades, and started a new movement and a major advancement in human civilization. It marked the evolution of mankind as it caused both the arrival of the Dreamweavers as they are described in scripture and the birth of Keybladers.

It was at this moment that a frustrated Cid Highwind let out an impatient grunt in response to the story that was unfolding before him.

"Just what does any of this have to do with Nemas! Or anything that happened that day!" came Cid's rebuttal.

Roxas was about to counter the older engineer's insolence with a rebuttal of his own until a certain Gunblade wielder stepped in front to stop Roxas' advance.

"I'll take it from here, Roxas," Leon stated.

Roxas paused momentarily before complying with Leon's request. He would eventually agree that stepping out of the limelight was a good decision to make. Roxas' memories were still somewhat incomplete, and highly unreliable when it came to explaining the events that occurred toward the end of the story that he needed to finish. It was probably a wiser decision to hand off the responsibility to Leon, someone who most likely could explain the latter half of the story in finer detail than he could.

Kairi listened carefully as she directed her attention toward Leon and Yuffie as they turned to her with a certain seriousness in their eyes.

Fifty years would come to pass since the events of Alderich and the birth of Keybladers and the Reality Refraction Phenomenon. At this time, the Kingdom of Ultair had developed drastically since coming under the rule of His Majesty, King Cyril III. This time period gained significance because of King Cyril's drastic change to the philosophy of the Kingdom—one in particular being his movement to win back the trust and establish new bonds between the Ultair Kingdom and the lost faction of the Dreamweavers.

Much of King Cyril's belief on this matter could be attributed to his history, as his mother was one of the Dreamweavers who defected from the Mage Society to live with his father, a courageous Keyblader of noble lineage who served under the Ultairian King at the time. Consequently, being half Dreamweaver, half Ultairian, Cyril was born with an incredible affinity for magic, but grew up around the culture of the Keyblade. Thus, as he grew older, his philosophy of uniting both grew stronger and stronger, and he eventually reached out to the lost faction. While this gained some scrutiny among his advisors, the adamant King Cyril remained encouraged to unite with the lost faction.

A woman named Renalyn, a childhood friend of Cyril's, headed the Lost Faction at the time. During the days when the Mage Society and Ultair were still on good terms, Renalyn and Cyril—two individuals who came from independent noble families—would often play together in the palace gardens while their parents were in conferences or met together for political events. They eventually lost touch after Renalyn left with the Dreamweavers—as her parents were part of the faction that wished to lose all ties with Ultair—but as the fates would have it, when both became the leaders of their respective nations, the thought of reunion was one that they both wished to pursue.

While she wished to meet with Cyril on the matter in hopes of making that dream a reality, the older generations of Dreamweavers—as well as the younger ones whose opinions were naturally shaped by their parents—looked upon Cyril's request as a greedy King's desire to once again learn the secrets of their culture, more particularly the Reality Refraction Phenomenon, and have a repeat of the Keyblade epidemic that caused them to split in the first place. With both nations pressuring their leaders, the negotiations failed miserably and both King Cyril and Renalyn were unable to meet.

In the midst of this period of conflict from within national borders, suspicious attacks began to appear on both Dreamweaver soil and within the Kingdom of Ultair. The attacks on Ultair were reported to be by a cloaked individual dressed in a robe that resembled much of what the Mage Society used to wear during their visits to Ultairian territory. Every one of the high officials except the King believed that the attack was a direct declaration of war on them by the Dreamweavers. Similarly, the same conclusion was derived when the Dreamweavers reported a mysterious soldier who wielded a weapon that looked like a Keyblade, attacked their village unannounced, killing a Dreamweaver family as a result. The council members of the Dreamweavers were outraged, saying it was a direct insinuation of war by the Ultairian Kingdom for the repetitive refusal of the King's many requests for their audience.

King Cyril tried to enter negotiations to explain that the attack was not from their Kingdom nor was it a reflection of their nation's intention to go to war with the Dreamweavers, but the majority of his own people had already begun to get drawn into the idea of war once another attack from the 'Dreamweaver-dressed' individual occurred within their borders.

Feeling that the situation was becoming desperately out of hand, it was then in secret that King Cyril created the Chasers Organization, a group of special operatives that reported directly to the King on orders that only he was authorized to give. The organization was comprised of Ultair's best Keybladers, qualified to lead and command all of the Keyblade armies within Ultair. Their jurisdiction surpassed all the ranks of the military, and had the authorization to override commands and directives administered by any high official lower than the King. Such a position would naturally be appointed to a man named Atticus, King Cyril's long-time best friend and comrade in-arms. As the first member, Atticus was also made the Captain of the Chaser's Organization. It was also worth noting that besides the King, Atticus was the only one who could enlist members into the group. There would eventually be seven in total appointed to this organization.

Kairi balled her fists then, her ability to suppress her pent up emotions reaching its limit; all of this information seemed pointless to her, although the facts in themselves seemed to be of great importance to the events that were to follow. However, because of Roxas' urgency for time and her own insecurities with Sora's current condition, her tolerance for such a long history lesson was almost inexistent. For the first time, Kairi found herself agreeing with Cid's prior outburst and felt that if there was something that was more relevant and more important to know, there was no reason to prolong it. Surely they could explain the rest of the story later?

"Leon, Roxas, I'm sorry," Kairi sighed as she let out an exhausted sigh. "Can you please just tell me what any of this has to do with me?"

Roxas, Leon and Yuffie exchanged glances of hesitation as they fidgeted briefly where they stood, not exactly sure how to respond.

Both Roxas and Leon had to admit that part of the reason why they kept on with their elaborate storytelling was because they simply didn't know how to bring up the topic that needed to be discussed. They had hoped that at some point during their explanation, an opportunity would present itself to bring up the topic of Kairi's connection to everything—however, such an occasion came unexpectedly after Kairi forced the conversation back on track.

"Kairi," Roxas scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly flustered.

"What is it?" Kairi pleaded.

"King Cyril… was your father," Leon finished.

* * *

**A/N: **This week's chapter is a little shorter than usual, but seeing as how almost all of it is one big history lesson I thought it'd be better to contain all (well, most I should say) of it here and save the rest for Chapter 13. Always appreciative of all the feedback/support thus far, thanks!


	14. Salvation on the BrokenWings of Highwind

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Two: Scene Three  
_- Salvation on the Broken Wings of Highwind -  
_

It was only a matter of time before it happened, at least that's what the young Key Bearer thought when he felt a familiar aura enter the library of the Radiant Garden Castle. Sora knew someone would have to come sooner or later to finally retrieve him from the library; he would have to remember to apologize to Kairi later that day for lying about his intention to join the others for the meeting. The brunette had been occupying his time with some light textbook reading as he stood in one of the empty aisles, flipping mindlessly through a few pages on documented Heartless. The truth was he still didn't feel ready to face the group—whom he knew had all already known about his situation. It was because of this fact that would make it hard for the young Key Bearer—if he could even call himself that now—to hold his head up proudly in front of the others.

Many would say it was unlike him to behave in such a dejected fashion, caring about what other people would think about his behaviour, or what they would say, and for the most part, Sora could agree with these insinuations about his character. It certainly didn't feel like something he would do, but he soon learned that many things could change when factors that one never considered become a striking reality; perhaps, the young protagonist took his Keyblading powers for granted. Perhaps, he never fathomed that they might disappear when he felt he needed them most. Perhaps, Sora never thought of the idea that his powers may not have been inherently his own, and that they might've belonged to someone else. These unexpected circumstances had taken the Key Bearer by surprise and crumbled the foundation of his resolve that he had originally started the mission with. Sora suddenly felt like he didn't belong anymore; the Keyblade was his one major connection to those important to him—it was like losing a part of his identity, a part of his identity that was never his to begin with.

"I see you're still putting yourself to good use," came a playful tone from the east.

It was exactly who Sora thought it would be standing before him, but he still had particular trouble formulating a response as he stood across from the blonde-haired boy standing a few feet away.

The Key of Destiny crossed his arms, shifting to one side. "Nothing to say, huh?"

Sora closed the book he was reading. "I'll be honest, I never thought I'd ever see you again, Roxas."

"It's not like I went anywhere."

"You know what I mean," Sora replied hastily.

Roxas sighed deeply. "You're not particularly pleased to see me, are you?" his tone was rhetorical.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked, his cheerful tone evidently pretentious.

"I know you well enough," Roxas replied. "I know _me_ well enough."

Sora grinded his teeth in silence; that was _not_ a comment he would've liked to have heard. It was as if Roxas wanted to rub the word 'superiority' in Sora's face when he was already feeling as low as he could get. If Roxas knew him as well as he claimed he did, surely he would've also known just what Sora's thoughts and feelings were about the current situation that unfolded itself before him? Surely Roxas wasn't that insensitive?

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Roxas?" Sora inquired sternly, placing the book he was reading back on its shelf.

"We're going to be heading out soon," came Roxas' reply. "And getting to our destination is going to be complicated."

"How so?" the brunette asked.

* * *

"_You can't remember any more, Roxas?" Leon asked the younger warrior._

"_It's strange," Roxas started. "Ever since Sora came into contact with the Orbs, I've come to possess all sorts of memories and knowledge, but I know not why I have them or where they're from. All I have are these feelings of what I must do, knowledge of what we need to do, how to get there and the desire to accomplish them."_

"_Well, that's just screwed up," Cid snorted. _

"_Cid!" Yuffie retorted._

"_In any case, everything will be explained once we consult with the last of the Dreamweavers," Roxas explained._

"_Wait," Leon interrupted. "You know where they are?"_

"_Somehow…" Roxas scratched his head, confused by the information he felt he had suddenly obtained. "But my memories are still a bit fuzzy. I know Chasers were able to create portals to that world by just using the Keyblade, but I completely lack the power and the knowledge on how to duplicate that skill as I am now."_

"_And where does that leave us?" Kairi asked._

"_Well… we have to travel there by gummi," Roxas explained. "While I don't have the power to create the portal, I know the path we need to follow through the interspace."_

"_That doesn't seem too bad," Cid added._

"_Keep in mind that the Dreamweavers, for the most part, wanted to remain hidden; getting there will not be easy," Roxas corrected. "It will be a highly dangerous route to fly through."_

_Cid let out a displeased scoff at Roxas' comment._

"_Roxas…" Kairi started. "How do you know about all of this?"_

_Roxas shrugged, sighing. "Like I said before, all these memories just came to me each time Sora came in contact with the Orbs. I'm hoping to find some answers myself once we reach the world of the Dreamweavers._

* * *

Sora crossed his arms, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the bookshelf. "So Kairi is a real Princess, huh."

"Yes, and it's important that she makes it to the land of the Dreamweavers," Roxas added.

Sora had finally lost all of his confidence. "…What do you need me to do?"

"I need a pilot," Roxas explained. "The trip will be rough and the Sierra is too big of a target, so we're going to be traveling in a convoy of small gummis. You're familiar with flying gummi ships, aren't you?"

"Well…" Sora looked down.

"There won't be any Heartless this time," Roxas noted. "However, I'm certain there will be plenty of traps along the way, but that's nothing you can't handle, right?" Roxas shot Sora a smirk of approval.

Sora closed his eyes in defeat; Roxas didn't seem to understand. "Sure thing."

The truth was that Roxas did understand completely, however there was no time to deal with Sora's shattered pride under the present circumstances. Roxas made a note to deal with the issue later after they got Kairi safely to the land of the Dreamweavers. Roxas was confident that Sora's desire to keep Kairi safe still burned fiercely within him and as such wouldn't hamper his performance in piloting a gummi ship. Besides, Roxas thought, it didn't require a Keyblade to operate a gummi ship, so Sora's insecurity about no longer having the Kingdom Key shouldn't cause any problems during the trip. At least, he hoped that would prove to be the case.

"Leon went off to make all the necessary preparations," Roxas informed. "You'd best get suited up soon. We're leaving as soon as we're ready."

* * *

"Well, this is the place," Cloud stated as he took another step forward.

Riku nodded to Cloud as he joined the blonde-haired pseudo-ex-SOLDIER by the edge of a rocky cliff that offered a vast view of the landscape, allowing them to gaze far off into the distance. The two warriors had been trekking through a leafless forest of trees for quite some time before arriving at the clearing; a sight that would've been beautiful had the significance of coming there been different.

"This is where Zack passed away," Cloud explained. "He was lying against that rock as I looked on helplessly… unable to do anything."

Riku took a moment to assess what Cloud had told him, paying particular attention to Cloud's tone and facial expression as he was told this information. It was already established that Aerith was the light in Cloud's heart, just as Sephiroth was his darkness. However, Riku couldn't ignore the possibility that Zack was somehow the same, a part of Cloud that had become so conflicted that it took physical form—not to mention it was a form of another person of great significance in Cloud's life. Riku's assessments could only come from the reactions he observed and the information he received from Cloud as they continued exploring this aspect of his tragic past.

Cloud had avoided eye contact with Riku for quite some time after they had begun their footed trek through the woods. For someone like Cloud, asking help—or in a way, seeking counsel—from a much younger individual like Riku was embarrassing to say the least, and Cloud felt a little belittled for having to request such an extensive favour from the blue-haired Keyblader. While he knew the problem was inherently something from within him, Cloud had a very difficult time focusing his emotions to help isolate the problem.

The awkward silence that followed only proved to make the quest far less productive as Cloud turned to make his way past Riku, attempting to go back through the woods.

"This was a waste of time," Cloud muttered. "Sorry for bringing you here."

Riku responded with a perplexed look, turning to follow after Cloud before another voice made itself known from behind him.

"Hey now, are you still running away, Cloud?" a nostalgic voice spoke out.

Cloud froze in his spot, recognizing the voice almost instantly as he and Riku both turned their attention back toward the cliff.

"You!" Cloud scowled as he grabbed the hilt of the Buster Sword that was strapped on his back.

Riku simply looked on at their visitor, neither moving nor flinching from his position. It seemed the 'Zack' they had encountered once before had shown himself again before Cloud, still donning the familiar black cloak of the late Organization XIII.

"Midgar isn't what it used to be, huh, Cloud?" Zack spoke softly.

"What do _you_ want?" Cloud hissed.

"Do your eyes no longer allow you to see the truth?" Zack's voice was quiet but resolute.

"I see nothing but a conniving Nobody trying to impersonate a very important friend of mine," Cloud responded.

"Was your past too painful to bear that you had to force yourself to become a pretender?" came Zack's next question.

"Shut up," Cloud gripped the handle of his Buster Sword more firmly. "That was a long time ago. My past is perfectly clear to me now."

"Haha, and yet, here you are still pretending," Zack replied.

Cloud scoffed angrily. "What did you say?!"

Riku furrowed his brows as he listened carefully to the exchanges between the two people before him. Riku had only now begun to understand a little about Cloud's past and just what role Zack played in it, and it was enough for Riku to start raising questions as to just what the Nobody's connection was with Cloud.

The Nobody Zack held out his hands as a bright white light began to swirl around his fingers. A large blade reminiscent of Cloud's original Buster Sword materialized in his grasp as he pointed the tip forward.

Cloud bent his knees alarmingly.

"It seems talking won't do the trick," Zack sighed as he bent down into stance.

"I've had it with your nonsense!" Cloud yelled as he took off on one foot, dashing swiftly toward his opponent.

Zack quickly prepared himself for the assault as he glanced at Riku out of the corner of his eye. "You stay out of this."

Zack and Cloud crossed blades violently, the steel from the edge of their swords grinding against each other before both pulled away.

"Leave this to me, Riku," Cloud stated. "Leave this to me."

Riku closed his eyes, chuckling silently to himself as he crossed his arms. "Whatever you say."

Riku complied with what was requested of him as he leaned to one side, quietly observing the battle that unfolded itself before him. His expression was relaxed, as Riku suddenly felt he somewhat understood what Zack's intentions were, even if just a little.

* * *

A ferocious howl echoed fiercely across the dark corridors as an angry Nemas proceeded to thoroughly thrash his very own quarters, toppling over all adjacent desk tables and tear up several sheets of his research. His tantrum went uninterrupted for several minutes as his subordinates watched off to the side in silence, afraid of what might happen if any one of them tried to subdue their superior in his current condition. All of them were well aware of the monstrous power their master possessed—Marluxia being the last to be winded of it first-hand—and thus was the source of their hesitation to intervene, as well as their loyalty to obey his wishes.

"That goddamned Roxas!" Nemas hissed indelicately. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Marluxia tilted over to one side as he casually dodged a flying chair, watching it fly swiftly past his shoulder. "My Lord—"

"And now I've had to go and waste much of my resources to get out of that cursed End of the World," Nemas growled. "Everything was perfect! If only I had known sooner that he was—"

"My Lord," Glenn spoke this time.

"What is it!" Nemas scowled back at the interruption.

"He's arrived," Glenn started. "And He's waiting for you."

Nemas laughed dryly. "'He'? I have no time for nameless acquaintances. Either rid yourself of such shameful pretenses or get the hell out of my sight!"

Glenn and the others remained silent, their faces stern in response as they stood their ground against Nemas' piercing rebuttal; such unprecedented courage in light of Nemas' foul mood would soon alarm Nemas of exactly who it was that was waiting for him.

"I see… 'He' has come," Nemas' voice returned back to its normal volume. "Send him in, and leave us a moment. Our business does not require your audience."

Glenn and the others nodded obediently before taking their leave from the chamber, vanishing through patented black hazes of smoke and flame.

After Nemas had found himself once again in the privacy of his quarters, a final bout of curses escaped his lips before the sourly defeated scientist plummeted onto his stone altar, awaiting the individual that was surely on his way up to see him. It wasn't often that 'He' came to visit, Nemas thought. It was even more troubling to Nemas that such a visit came soon after his monumental failure to conscript Roxas into their ranks—evidently this was the purpose of the visit. It wasn't a hard deduction to make after one realized that what transpired at the End of the World became Nemas' very first failure to carry out a plan successfully.

Such thoughts ran through Nemas' mind as he sat irritably in his chair. He heard the tall entrance doors of his chamber reverberate loudly, the bottom edges dragging roughly against the stone floor as a dark figure made its way through its gates. The shrouded visitor wasted very little effort on actual walking as Nemas observed his guest immediately teleport from the back of the room to the front of Nemas' desk, no more than two feet away from his body.

Nemas scoffed as he looked off to the side. "It's been a long time since you've come to pay me such a personalized visit."

"I was in the neighbourhood," a smug response came to greet Nemas.

"Spill it, Nocenarus," Nemas leaned back in his chair, unwilling to play such a charade with his unexpected company. "Were it not for a more pressing matter than taking a leisurely stroll, you wouldn't make such an effort to present yourself before me."

"I've heard you've encountered the mysterious Keyblader named Roxas," Nocenarus explained.

"Get straight to the point," Nemas corrected sharply. "And I don't remember telling Meta to call for an audience with you."

The old warlock let out a detached laugh. "Maybe you've forgotten, young Nemas, but the Crimson Knights are only your subordinates after being dispatched under my orders. They need not inform you about reporting back to me about your operations, whether they succeed or fail."

"Tch..." Nemas scoffed. "What business do you have with me? Everything is going according to schedule."

"Being defeated at the End of the World was part of your plan, was it?" Nocenarus teased. "You sure have a round-about way of doing things."

"Roxas' deviant behaviour was unexpected."

"Because he's a Nobody?" Nocenarus chuckled spitefully.

Nemas gritted his teeth in recoil. He didn't appreciate being berated by the likes of Nocenarus, even if he was his superior. "Do not feign ignorance with me, Nocenarus. You know who Roxas is just as well as I do."

Nocenarus grinned, amused. "The Mirage Flash Step."

Nemas remained silent, his eyes gazing at the floor.

"Fate has quite the sense of humour," Nocenarus noted. "You better watch your step from now on, Nemas. It would be unwise to consider your defeat at the End of the World solely a product of bad luck."

"I'm not like any of your former 'partners', Nocenarus," Nemas glared. "I'm sure you know that."

The older man saw the fierce glow in Nemas' eyes as a golden glow from deep within flickered violently along with the beating of his heart and the rhythm of his words as he spoke. Such a sight brought an amused smirk on Nocenarus' face.

"Yes, you're quite right," he agreed. "You are indeed the first to show promise."

"I've already set my next plan into action," Nemas explained. "It won't be long before the task is complete."

"I look forward to your results, Nemas," Nocenarus said before turning to take his leave. "I'll be seeing you again, soon."

Nemas shook his head silently, not bothering to see the ancient warlock off as turned back toward the heap of research papers piled on his desk; there were more pressing matters at hand that needed his attendance, the most important of these was the battle data that was taken from the End of the World; Roxas' actions had left quite the impression on Nemas.

* * *

In the distance of an uncharted area of the interspace, the revving sound of five pairs of scramjet engines could be heard as five small planes, each lined one behind the other, came to a pause at the entrance to what seemed to be an immeasurably large canyon. On either side of the moonless gorge that presented itself to its unwelcome visitors, there stood two rocky formations that stretched beyond the limit of the ground and the sky—if one could even determine such things existed in the voided space they were currently navigating through.

An ominous current seemed to periodically flow in and out of the opening of the gorge as the convoy of ships looked on, being left to decide for themselves as to whether or not the landscape was indeed, breathing by its own accord.

The ship that had been leading the convoy up until now slowly advanced toward the entrance.

"This is it," Roxas stated. "The World of the Dreamweavers is beyond this canyon."

Yuffie's voice came on the intercom. "It's pitch-black in there!"

"What, did you expect a picnic to be waiting for us?" Cid scoffed in recoil. "Roxas already debriefed us before we left that the mission would be dangerous."

"Yes, but… I thought that referred to you know, bullets flying, explosions, that kind of dangerous stuff!" Yuffie replied. "Crashing myself into a wall isn't exactly the way I wanted to go, you know… can't I get something better? Like being shot out of the sky by a sidewinder missile?"

"Yuffie!" Leon interrupted.

"You might just get your wish, Yuffie," Roxas said, sternness in his voice.

The channel went silent.

"From here on in we're going to be flying in single file through this gorge, now listen up," Roxas began. "We're going to be relying almost exclusively on thermal readings to landmark our way through this pass so make sure your sensors are calibrated and working efficiently. We'll be using primary beacons to light the way ahead of us, but be aware that given the density of this fog, one hundred feet is the most you'll get with the naked eye, anything beyond that will not be seen so the radar is now the greatest friend you'll ever have in this canyon. Pressure in this canyon is working at about five atmospheres, meaning if you can spot a boulder heading toward you with your own two eyes, you're dead. The gorge diameter will vary as we progress, with twenty-five meters being the largest and seven meters being the smallest. If you so much as make a dent in one of your wings by colliding with the canyon walls, you're dead. If your windshield gets fragged, you're dead. Do you all understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Basically we're taking a trip through the pits of Hell, that's all I got," Cid answered.

"But that's quite up your alley, isn't it?" Yuffie replied playfully.

"Stop fooling around you two, this isn't a joke," Leon added.

While the intercom had become quite busy after they stopped for another debriefing, Roxas had taken notice that Sora had not spoken a single word since they left the hangar underneath the laboratory of Ansem's Study, a spaceport they had installed in the likeness of Castle Disney's sometime during the two year gap. Roxas knew that Sora was still probably distracted by his sudden powerlessness, and while he was still confident that the Key Bearer would be able to carry out this last part of the trek without any problem, the concerned Key of Destiny felt a need to at least hear his other self speak once more before embarking any further.

"Sora, Kairi, are you there?" Roxas asked.

The Key Bearer stared intently at the canyon ahead of them. "Yes, what is it?"

"How's your engine? Your ship is a little different in shape and size since your ship is designed for two passengers. No problems?"

"None at all," Kairi answered.

Roxas nodded. "Good, because there's no turning back once we enter the gorge. Are you ready?"

There was a small pause that followed after Roxas' final inquiry. The rest of convoy became aware of the sensitivity that was now taking over the intercom, as each of them remained silent, waiting patiently for Sora's response.

"Yeah," Sora finally replied. "We're ready."

Roxas nodded once more before turning his head back toward the gorge. Wasting no more time, the young Nobody gripped the steering stick.

"Scramjets on my mark," Roxas started. "I will be leading the convoy, followed by Leon, then Sora and Kairi, then Yuffie, then finally, I want you, Cid, to cover the end. The front and the back are the most vulnerable positions and I want our best pilot to take care of the end of our convoy."

"Such tasteless flattery," Cid rolled his eyes. "Roger that, Cid's got the rear."

"Fall in," Roxas started as he prepared for a final roll call. "Leon?"

"In position."

"Sora and Kairi?"

"Ready."

"Yuffie?"

"Go flight!"

"Cid?"

"Go--Wait-why are there scatter-missiles on these ships?!"

"Scramjets in two… one… mark!"

An burst of explosive sound erupted from each of the ships' engines as they entered the canyon, piercing through the foyer of the gorge's entrance in pursuit of the dangerous path that lay ahead of them. It didn't take long for fear and doubt to sneak its way into the back of their minds as they felt the pressure of five atmospheres hammering down from every angle on their planes. Scared for the safety of their aircrafts and their minds quickly becoming too overwhelmed for small talk, the channel remained silent as each pilot gave their undivided attention to either watching their radar or watching the path in front of them. No one had the courage to speak over the intercom out of fear of throwing if not themselves off, one of their comrades who might lose their concentration from the sudden break in radio silence.

The canyon itself was also making it difficult for anyone to feel comfortable enough to speak. The primary beacons that Roxas had advised them to keep on did help as it lighted up the walls on either side of them, allowing them to freely gauge how close they were to colliding with the stone without the assistance of the radar. However, it was somewhat frightening how light of such bright intensity failed to illuminate either the sky above or the floor below them, indicating just what kind of unfathomable depth awaited any unfortunate soul who managed to get blown off course.

Despite the delicate situation that would surely end horribly if any one of them made a mistake in their driving or radar reading, the entire trek through the canyon was going quite smoothly. Sure, every now and then the radar would beep to warn them of a boulder that was falling from above, but either slowing down the speed of the convoy to avoid collision up ahead, or temporarily speeding up the pace to pull away from it always easily addressed those particular instances. The only other factor they've had to adapt to thus far was the constantly changing girth of the gorge. When the path would shrink to about seven meters in length, the convoy would find themselves flying sideways until they reached a wider clearing. Each of these periods of 'sideways flying' would usually last a few minutes before they would come upon another spacious section to reform their convoy right side up.

As these adjustments slowly became routine, with the thrill of flying sideways losing its flare, and the beeping of the radar losing its urgency, it was only then that some of the convoy's members summoned the courage to finally break radio silence.

"This is Yuffie, how much longer until we get there? We've been flying for several hours already," she inquired.

"We're nearing the end," Roxas replied, his voice lingering with uncertainty. "It shouldn't be much longer now."

"Really? This wasn't so bad," Yuffie replied. "Sure, it was nerve-wracking at first, but after a while those boulders became rather predictable."

"And the sideways flying was kind of fun!" Kairi added.

"Yeah! Wasn't it, Leon?" Yuffie exclaimed.

Leon gave no response as he stared attentively at his seemingly empty radar. Yuffie's statement did have some merit; the boulders did become rather predictable after the first few hours of flying. They would normally appear a kilometer or two from the west side of the sky, and would usually give the group ten seconds before a collision was imminent; plenty of time for countermeasures on their end. As for the sections where the width of the canyon became far too small to continue flying horizontally, seeing as there is no center of gravity in the interspace, it sure didn't feel like they were flying sideways when they were forced to rotate their ships an entire ninety degrees, thus making it easier to pilot their ships as if they were still top-side up, just the only difference was they were now flying with a visible ceiling and floor, but would have to be careful of not flying too far to the sides. Above all, it was nothing they all felt they couldn't handle.

But that's what bothered Leon the most about the entire trek; it was too easy. And whenever something felt too easy, that was usually the sign that something much more sinister was afoot. It was also unlikely that Roxas underestimated their ability when he first debriefed them on the graveness of the mission. But more importantly, if the Dreamweavers didn't wish to be found, surely they had something more than just a ghastly canyon to navigate through—with a boulder every now and then to avoid and some narrow pathways to fly through?

The truth was Roxas was just as equally surprised as Leon was about the little amount of difficulty they were having. While he didn't have any recollection of what sort of defense systems were supposed to be place to keep out intruders, he was certain there was something strange about the lack of intervention the convoy was getting. The blonde-haired Nobody gave another look at his radar while tweaking the other sensors on his ship to double-check if there was really nothing out there that would interfere with their progress. Moments passed without any changes before a loud thud was heard over the intercom as Roxas slammed back into his seat, annoyed: annoyed because he was certain there had to be a detail he was forgetting, but knew that his incomplete memory would never allow him to remember what it was.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Leon asked.

Roxas hissed behind his teeth. "… Nothing."

"Well, I must say," Cid spoke from the back of the convoy. "After coming this far without any action, I resent being placed at the rear. It's the epitome of boredom back here."

"Oh hush up, Cid!" Yuffie retorted. "You should feel _honoured_ for being at the back. "It's more vulnerable", remember?"

"Don't spout that pretentious garbage at me! Honestly, what a load of shi—"

"Cid! Behind you!" Roxas yelled.

Cid gave a quick glance at his radar, picking up a large energy source situated five hundred meters behind him. A projectile beam it seemed, and it was closing in fast. It didn't take long until everyone's radars picked up the signal.

"It's coming right down the middle! Three seconds until point of collision!" Sora announced.

"Two…" Kairi continued the countdown.

"All ships hard on anterior thrusters! Ascend!" Leon commanded.

"One…"

"Now _this_ is what I'm talking about!" Cid exclaimed before he slammed on his thrusters, spiraling upward.

A blinding yellow light thrashed right down the center of the gorge, zooming past each of their ships as a loud crackling sound echoed violently against the canyon walls. Although safe inside their ships heat resistant ships, the immense heat from the blast was felt by everyone present as they grimaced from the impact.

"Holy crap that thing was huge…" Yuffie said breathlessly.

"Three more bogeys on the map, this time… above?!" Roxas yelled as he perked his head up, taking a good look at the sky. He could make out three moving targets—although with the naked eye they appeared to be no more than dots—swirling unpredictably above them. It was unquestionable that those targets had hostile intent; they couldn't be ignored.

Roxas tightly gripped his control stick. "Cid! With me!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Cid grinned to himself before turning on his boosters to align his trajectory with Roxas' ship.

"Roxas!" Sora called. "You're the only one who knows the route through the canyon! If you break formation--"

"Sora, I've sent over the correct flight path coordinates directly to your comlink. Follow those trajectories all the way to the end of the canyon! Leon and Yuffie, provide cover fire for Sora and Kairi and never leave their wing! Cid and I will sweep the perimeter!"

"Roger that, Roxas," Yuffie nodded before she and Leon made a run for Sora's craft, establishing themselves above and behind him.

Sora took a deep breath as he reviewed the flight path Roxas had prepared for him. He tapped his control stick erratically as he tried to make sense of the data displayed on the map. His apprehension was probably making each turn seem more dangerous than it was, but Sora wasn't exactly in his top form for aerial warfare, let alone piloting a gummi ship.

"Kairi, I'm…" a slight pause followed. "I'm going to need you to keep your eyes peeled on that radar," Sora instructed. "Leon and Yuffie will need your help… and I don't think I'll be able to divert my attention away from my flying. This route… looks complicated."

Kairi could sense some uneasiness in Sora's voice. It was obvious that the Key Bearer didn't feel he had any remote idea of what he was doing, or if he would be able to succeed in the task that Roxas had given him. Naturally, this was once again something Kairi was not used to seeing when it came to Sora's resolve, and had to assume his lack of confidence was related to the loss of his Keyblade. However, given their dire circumstances, this wasn't exactly the time to be lambasting Sora's less-than-adequate behaviour, as doing so would probably work against their objective—that is, making it out of the canyon unscathed. Kairi simply nodded in agreement before turning her attention toward the radar.

Roxas and Cid were greeted with a storm of energy discharges as they both swiftly maneuvered through the openings of blaster fire, each demonstrating their ferocious combat ability in their small nimble ships. Roxas was the first to break formation as he took the initiative to engage the bogeys to the west. With one explosive boost of the scramjet, Roxas' ship disappeared from sight like a bolt of lightning thundering down from the sky. The young pilot had already picked his target of choice from his radar as he came on approach, catching the unknown bogey from his vantage point.

The enemy bogeys were black on the exterior, with red tips on the wings and the engine hull. However, it was soon apparent that they were not ships at all, but flying creatures. Their shapes were foreign but the agile nature of their ability to maneuver seemed to match that of their gummis—a piece of information that Cid observed after alerting Roxas that one of his targets had successfully dodged one of his missiles shortly after being brought in a hard-lock.

"I'll be nearing your position in a moment. Bring that bogey two o'clock low, we'll cage it!"

"What about your target?" Cid replied.

"Bringing it around. I hear you have quite a shot, 'Captain of the Sierra'," Roxas chuckled to himself as he made a hard right toward Cid's position several miles below.

"Damn Organization XIII scum and your crude jokes," Cid scoffed. "Are you really in trouble?"

"Alright Cid, on my signal I want you to hammer those thrusters and make a sharp descend on the vertical," Roxas instructed as he initiated a barrel roll to dodge an enemy salvo behind him.

"Wait, what? Where are you?" Cid asked.

"About five hundred meters low on your six," Roxas answered. "Turning off guidance systems…"

"Turning what off—what the _hell_ are you doing, kid!?" Cid pulled up on his control stick to avoid another enemy salvo.

"You know as well as I do that heat-seeking countermeasures don't work well on blind missiles," Roxas put on a small grin. "Or are you rusty on timing such things?"

"You cheeky little—" Cid growled, insulted.

"On my signal," Roxas brought his plane into position, moving the missile cursor at an open trajectory several meters below Cid's flight path. "Two… one…"

Cid gripped his control stick with both hands.

"Descend!" Roxas yelled as he released a single sidewinder missile straight out in front.

Cid let out a grisly war cry as he pushed his control stick as far forward as he could, hammering down on his thrusters with as much strength as his arms could muster. A part of him put trust in Roxas' plan, as it was indeed a sign of experience when the younger blonde justified the use of unguided missiles to disable the enemy's use of any countermeasures, whether it be flare or infrared. At the same time, noting such unrefined aerial warfare, not to mention such a plan could only be considered for pilots who've flown with each other for years, Cid couldn't help but feel Roxas was a little bit of a lunatic. He seemed so inclined to put Cid's life on the line without even giving him—the senior of the two—a choice to reconsider. The nerve of that kid, Cid thought.

According to Roxas' devised plan, Cid's aircraft quickly zoomed past the incoming missile just in time before the enemy following suit got caught in its flight path. The impact from the large explosion shook the canyon walls with such intensity that it caused some minor rock slides to occur on both sides of the canyon, much to the dismay of the trio of pilots who were elusively trying to travel through the gorge undetected by enemy sight.

'Traveling through the gorge undetected' couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Sora! I'm picking up five more turrets on each side of the canyon!" Kairi alerted as she recited the readings that seemed to scroll endlessly up the log screen.

Sora grunted in displeasure as he turned sharply toward one side of the canyon, turning the ship sideways as he inched closer to the surface of the east wall, giving himself the most distance away from the incoming onslaught from the opposite side of the gorge. The closeness to the wall also made it impossible for the turrets on his particular side to get a desirable angle on their ship.

"Sora… the turrets…" Kairi started.

"What now?!" Sora yelled aimlessly, obviously upset with the ridiculously high amount of danger that seemed to have evolved over the past few minutes.

"On the west wall…" Kairi continued.

As if on cue, a swarm of guided missiles launched simultaneously from each of the turrets located on the west wall, having Sora and Kairi's ship flagged as its one and only target to destroy. In addition to the swarm of rocket powered explosives that continued to close in on the convoy's flagship, the sound of turret fire erupted shortly after the release of the missiles as each bullet made its way across the canyon, shrouded from sight from behind the exhaust fumes of the wave of missiles.

Leon and Yuffie, after being delayed by a pair of enemy bogeys, finally caught up with Sora and Kairi in time to get a good look at the deadly onslaught of firepower befalling the Key Bearer and his Princess of Heart.

"Those are far too many missiles!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yuffie, quickly! We have to bail them out," Leon ordered as they began their pursuit. "We're gonna cloak them in fire! Queuing up chaff-flares!"

"Leon! Yuffie! Wait, there is turret fire all over that area!" Sora yelled, barely dodging a collision with one of the east-wall turrets. "You'll be smoked!"

"Let us worry about that! Stay on your heading!" Yuffie replied as she and Leon dashed straight through the center of the gorge, spiraling their ships through the miasma of turret fire as they released numerous chaff-flares from the rears of their ships, painting the darkness of the canyon with a radiant shine of orange and red.

"Thanks, Leon… Yuffie…" Kairi responded softly, slightly overwhelmed.

"We're not done yet," Leon announced.

"Leon's right," Sora agreed. "If we don't clear those chaff-flares soon, we're going to be caught up in a rain shower of shrapnel and missile debris!"

"The radar won't pick up that kind of debris!"

"Kairi, reroute all supplementary power to the boosters, including the power in the back-up generator! I don't care if we burn the engine, we're finished if we don't clear the blast radius!"

Kairi acted quickly, struggling to recollect what she was taught in the extremely short tutorial she got from Cid on the different switches situated around her and what each of them did. However, now was not the time be hesitant, at least not with the chance of having their ship shredded to pieces by stray metal and blunt missile matter.

"Done! Boosters ready when you are, Sora!" Kairi yelled, trying to overpower the sound of the scramjets bustling behind her.

"Here we go!" Sora exclaimed before putting the engine into full throttle, hearing the ship take off in one powerful explosion of power.

Back above the canyon, Roxas observed Sora's ship blaze across the gorge, placing a satisfying grin on his lips. _Not too bad at all._

"Radar's clear, all hostiles have been destroyed," Cid announced before taking his position at Roxas' port side.

Roxas nodded to Cid through his windshield before going back on the intercom. "This is Roxas and Cid. All hostiles have been eradicated. Returning to formation."

"Ready for you any time," Leon responded as he and Yuffie took their positions in front and behind Sora and Kairi's ship.

After making his way toward the rear of the convoy, Roxas broke away from Cid's wing before using a quick boost to retake his position back at the front of the line.

"Just what were those things, anyway? Their base has to be somewhere close to here." Cid asked as he made some readjustments to his ship.

"Those things were created by the Mage Society," Roxas corrected. "I'm not sure exactly what they are."

"I take it this is the first time you've ever seen them."

"I can't say I've ever seen them before," Roxas explained. "But with my memory incomplete, I don't know how accurate that statement is."

"How much further until the end of this canyon, Roxas?" Kairi inquired.

"Shouldn't be too long now," Roxas answered. "Easily enough, the 'light at the end of the tunnel' applies here as well."

"In some instances, we're told to stay away from such things," Yuffie commented dryly.

A quartet of dejected sighs sounded over the intercom.

"Sheesh, tough crowd," Yuffie murmured.

Suddenly, an explosive roar boomed along the acoustics of the canyon, temporarily throwing the convoy into some turbulence as each struggled to bring their ships back into balance. Their radars beeped in unison as they picked up a strong reading of something approaching their position several miles south down the canyon.

"Urrg, what now!?" Cid hollered.

"It's coming from behind us, and closing in fast!" Leon noted.

The apprehensive convoy watched in suspense as the dot on their radar continued to grow in size, greatly exceeding their ships in both mass and area.

"That's… that's too big!" Sora commented. "There's no way we can escape something that massive!"

"You won't know until you try!" Yuffie yelled.

"That thing is the size of Traverse Town, Yuffie!" Sora retorted. "If you can stop something like that, I'd be interested to know how!"

A short pause plagued the intercom after Sora's surprising outburst as the six-member convoy found themselves in an unfavourable situation.

"We'll just have to go hypersonic," Roxas concluded.

"But our maneuverability is slim to none when traveling at that speed," Leon replied. "The walls will claim us."

"Neither the path nor the girth of the canyon over the next five hundred miles deviates any further than three-to-five degrees on either side of the canyon. As long as we plot a flight path within that safety net, we shouldn't have a problem."

"We can't see the route any further than that, however," Sora noted. "What then?"

"We'll have to break out early to reassess the flight path," Roxas answered.

"Can't we just warp out of here?" Yuffie asked.

"We're on uncharted territory and only know the coordinates located within our radar, meaning the warp drive will be useless as a means to escape. Believe me, if I knew the coordinates of the Dreamweaver airspace, I would've never taken any of you down here to this gorge."

"Well whatever you want to do, make it quick! That giant thing behind us has only continued to accelerate ever since it started tailing us!"

"We'll have to go hypersonic. Everyone configure your engines. If we can't beat that thing, we'll just have to outrun it," Roxas explained.

Another ferocious roar erupted down the canyon as turbulence once again claimed their ships, disrupting their preparations.

"Enemy salvo incoming!" Cid alerted as he hit the accelerator, diverting his ship closer toward the canyon walls, preventing the rest of the convoy from being swept up in the line of fire as several large balls of flame flew past their ships and into the walls of the gorge..

"I need status reports for hypersonic!" Roxas yelled.

"No good…" Sora clenched his teeth. "It's no good, Roxas!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"We had to divert most of our power to the engines to escape that barrage of shrapnel earlier," Kairi explained. "The hyperdrive is fried and the boosters are far too damaged to generate the power we need for hypersonic."

"Sora, confirmation on Kairi's intel?" Roxas asked sternly.

Sora looked down, disappointed. "Yes… I double-checked it myself. We won't be able to achieve the necessary velocity. The engine can't take it."

Roxas slammed his hands on his dashboard. "… Damn it!"

A final roar reverberated down the canyon as a dark winged creature made its way closer to the convoy, cleverly hiding its position within the ghastly depths of the abyss above and below. The only thing clearly visible was its pair of blood-ruby eyes, which glared brightly at each of the ships that desperately tried to keep its distance over the past few minutes.

"We're sitting ducks here," Leon growled. "There's no way we can outrun that thing without hypersonic."

"Sora, hypersonic is completely impossible? Not even for a few seconds?" Yuffie asked.

"The core's completely melted," Sora replied. "The ship will tear apart the moment we try to."

"We'll just have to stay and fight," Roxas concluded. "We don't need to defeat it. We just need to hold it off until Sora and Kairi can reach the end of the gorge."

Leon and Yuffie let out defeated smiles. "I guess you're right."

"Wait, what are you all saying?" Sora spoke worriedly.

"Just keep heading down that gorge full-speed, you two, we'll keep that monster at bay," Leon explained.

"Like hell you are!" Kairi cried. "We're going to get through this together!"

"That monster will get all of us if we don't create a diversion! Please understand, Kairi!" Roxas implored.

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Cid hollered over the intercom.

"… C-Cid?" Yuffie stammered.

"Gods, you are all so damn annoying!" Cid started. "What is it with you young people and trying to play hero all the time, huh!? Does killing yourself mean so goddamn much to you!? You have your whole lives ahead of you! So don't get all noble and sacrificial on me as if you've lived 'the good life' already, oh please spare me! If anyone's going to stay behind, it's going to be me!"

"Cid!" Leon yelled.

"I won't stand for any refusal!"

"Cid, get back into position," Roxas ordered. "Now."

"Go to hell!" Cid scowled before pulling back from the convoy.

"I'm giving you a direct order, Cid, return to formation or I will fly over there and escort you back myself!" Roxas commanded.

"I don't think so," Cid grinned before firing four blue-coloured discharges from the front of his ship, each aimed at his fellow comrades up ahead.

The contact was rough but brief, shortly followed by what seemed to be a circuit overload of each of their ship's operating system. The lights of their planes began flickering momentarily, eventually causing each pilot to lose control of their ship. As hard as they tried to divert their ships to regroup with Cid, the efforts proved futile.

"What is this?" Leon spoke aloud as he repeatedly shifted his control stick in all directions.

"The planes… are moving by themselves?" Yuffie added.

"I knew those would come in handy," Cid laughed over the intercom, his enthusiasm somewhat fading.

"You fool…" Roxas grunted indelicately. "I hope you weren't planning to do this from the start."

"No, I really wasn't," Cid started. "I originally planned to use these against enemies that might've had some overwhelmingly powerful armaments. I didn't bother telling you guys I had installed these on my machine, my pride as an engineer would've been shot if one of you guys ended up using these before I did."

"Cid! You don't have to do this!" Kairi called out. "We'll think of something! Anything!"

"If anyone's going to be a hero, it's going to me, and _only_ me," Cid sighed, watching as the winged beast continued to close in on his ship.

"You selfish bastard!" Yuffie screamed, her voice beginning to crack as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Move you stupid ship! Move! Move goddamn it!" Yuffie demanded as she began thrashing the controls on her ship, mindlessly trying to regain control of her plane.

Yuffie's emotional hollering felt like steel daggers being stabbed repeatedly into Sora's heart as he listened silently over the intercom. He slammed his fists violently onto his thighs. Cid was staying behind because he had carelessly burned out his engine! If only he hadn't melted his ship's core, they would've already taken off into hypersonic, as a convoy; as a complete convoy. It was a different burden to bear when one watched helplessly as a comrade chooses to become a sacrifice because of one's own carelessness, and not blaming them for it. I don't need your kindness, Cid! Sora screamed within himself.

He didn't need the arrogant engineer to pretend that being a sacrifice was necessary, or that such a thing was meant to happen. He could take the blame, he could take the fall; Sora didn't need any more sympathies, especially after having lost possession of the Kingdom Key. It was depressing enough that he no longer felt he belonged or deserved to be with the group that repeatedly fought for the sake of the heart, but now to be so useless as to force such comrades to burn themselves at the stake. That, Sora couldn't handle. He couldn't bear it.

Kairi could hear Sora's quiet whimpering from behind the pilot's seat, but couldn't think of anything thoughtful or consoling to say to him. While she did know what it felt like to feel useless, this was a different kind of futility that she knew she wouldn't be able to understand. Sora, regardless of losing the Keyblade, was still the Key Bearer; yet here he sat, crying softly to himself as he helplessly watched an old friend selflessly take the fall for a mistake that he was positively certain could've been avoided. Kairi understood the pain of having people risk their lives to save her because of her inability to be her own protector, but this… this was just unfair, and a cruel transpiration that Sora would have to sit and watch, unable to fix; unable to interfere.

"What do you plan to do, Cid?" Roxas asked calmly. "Surely you weren't stupid enough to do such a thing without a plan."

"I do have a plan, just… I didn't exactly prioritize survival, you know," Cid chuckled weakly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"EMP. I'll give it the biggest charge this ship can produce," Cid explained. "Of course I have to wait until you guys are out of range before I set it off."

"EMP? But that's—" Leon began.

"I had a good look at the intel picked up on the radar about that creature. It's still uncertain, but I'm pretty sure that thing is primarily robotic. Given its size and power, I'm going to need to much as much energy as I can for the attack," Cid elaborated. "Every bit counts, so from here on out I'm going to shut off the comlink."

"Cid, wait—" Roxas tried to speak until he was cut off by the dry buzz of radio frequency; Cid had already closed the channel.

There was not much else any of them could do with their ships being completely overridden by Cid's modified EMP discharge. All they could do was admire just what Cid managed to create: the discharge had completely reprogrammed their ships in such a way that it would independently navigate them through the canyon. The engines would be constantly ported at maximum efficiency while using sonar to detect the walls of the canyon, and adjusting the flight path accordingly to avoid collision; it was in essence, one super-smart autopilot. It was obvious that Cid made these final adjustments sometime during the time that the group argued over what plan of action to take. It was highly unlikely that Cid would infect an enemy ship with such a beneficial discharge. Cid was truly an engineering genius.

The convoy could hear the explosions of missiles and the release of gunfire behind them, hearing Cid gallantly holding off the monster until they were out of range for the massive EMP charge that he was definitely determined to use. Leon wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say just before Cid broke off all contact, but it was something that all the convoy members came to understand once the channel became completely quiet, except for the faint sound of Sora crying over the intercom.

The EMP charge Cid needed to produce was far too powerful than what the ship itself could handle. Cid was most likely overriding the system's parameters in order to produce a strong enough EMP charge to immobilize—and hopefully destroy—the winged beast, but as a result, eradicate both him and the monster with the blast. Cid most likely didn't want to share that particular piece of information, not because he thought they would be too ignorant to realize such an outcome, but because it was probably something he didn't want to admit, would happen.

Cid Highwind was just like that, though. It was always easier for him to hide behind a man-made lie in order to gain the courage to do something unbelievable. It was his way, people guessed. As an engineer, it was true that things like fact and truth were very important things; knowing what was possible and what worked was something all people of the profession could consider fundamental, and essential to the job. But for Cid Highwind, clinging so desperately to what works would only blind oneself from the infinite possibilities that had yet to be tried.

Cid was a man who understood that human beings were a species that loved to cling to what could be proven and base all future outcomes by such means, and a species who believed that machine evolution was a linear process, a single ladder that continued upward, becoming stronger and more efficient as time went on. But to Cid, the way to the castle in the sky had limitless routes. Cid explored what many considered ludicrous, what many believed could never happen, or would never exist, or what wasn't possible. Such insanity led him to creating the Tiny Bronco, then the Highwind, and finally the Sierra. If such beautiful things could be made by such means, Cid would much rather continue living his life being insane.

And then, the explosion of a large EMP charge was heard in the distance, its power and might shaking the foundations of the canyon once more as the convoy, now one plane shorter, continued down the gorge as a small bright light finally peeked out from around the next corner.


	15. A Heart Thrashed By Fate's Old Promises

**A/N: **This week's chapter comes a day early as I will gone tomorrow until Sunday having a blast at Anime North 2008. Thanks for all the continued support!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Two: Scene Four  
_- A Heart Thrashed By Fate's Old Promises -  
_

Cid's very sudden dismissal from the convoy had left quite an impact on each of its travelers as silence claimed the air around them, doing so for the remaining duration of the trip. Such a sullen emotional plague continued until the group finally brought their ships to land on the outskirts of what Roxas confirmed to be the land of the Dreamweavers. Jovial exchanges about the thrilling experience would've surely followed once they all regrouped outside their cockpits, but after reaching the safe grounds of the Dreamweaver world only several minutes after Cid's valiant efforts to sustain their survival—with the sound of the EMP blast still fresh in their memory—there was simply no possible way for anyone to find it within themselves to be positive about their arrival, let alone allow smiles to curve their lips.

A large, mountainous structure stood before them as the group took note of the greenery that littered the floors where they walked and crawled up the walls of the stony architecture. Drawing closer to the center of the mountain, there existed a narrow passageway located several meters away from Sora and the others' position, which looked to be a crack in the mountain's foundation caused by some natural occurrence. Upon closer inspection it became clear that the narrow dark alley was indeed a path toward the interior of the mountain, or whatever lay hidden within it.

"We should keep moving," Sora muttered softly as he began trekking forward, attempting to break off from the rest of the group.

Roxas quickly grabbed a hold of the Key Bearer's wrist just as he passed by. "It'd be better if we stuck together, Sora. There still might be booby-traps along the way."

Sora clenched his teeth in annoyance, before brushing off Roxas grip. "Fine."

Yuffie and Leon both sighed dejectedly as they watched the quick exchange between Roxas and Sora; the young brunette sure didn't make an effort to hide his displeasure about the entire ordeal with Cid. But taking his other insecurities into account, most important of these being the fact that he was now Keyblade-less, it was hard for any of them to really say anything to the blue-eyed protagonist about how he was feeling or what he was thinking.

"I'll lead," Roxas announced before turning his attention toward Kairi. "Stay close to me, Princess, we're almost there."

Sora couldn't help but look on sourly as he watched Roxas eagerly take over what he thought was his job—that was, his job as Kairi's protector; or bodyguard, or anything that involved him making sure she was safe and away from harm. Shameful bitterness began looming over Sora's thoughts as he soon found himself unable to do anything about the situation. Under normal circumstances, Sora would've surely been able to say, "I'll watch over her, Roxas, don't worry", or "That's okay, Roxas, I got it" with his usual demeanor of confidence. But just as he felt his Keyblade was mercilessly stolen from him, he also felt his confidence was as well, along with his ability to protect Kairi, and his very purpose as the Key Bearer. To say "I'll protect Kairi" now was a laughable concept, like a mouse promising to protect a lion from its predators. To be Kairi's protector was now a fleeting concept, an amusing farce at best.

The way Roxas spoke of the Dreamweavers made it easy for Sora and the others to expect their world to be one that flourished with limitless futuristic appeal. Flying contraptions, castles built on clouds, beings taking to the sky on glowing wings; all of these fantastical notions were things that many of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee members thought they would find when they first laid their eyes on the hidden world of the Last Dreamweavers. Instead, they were greeted by the polar opposite—at least, quite the contrary of what they were expecting.

The World of the Dreamweavers resembled more of an abandoned mine, or a civilization hidden deep within the crevices of the earth. While it did possess some charming aesthetics, one of which being the very large cathedral ceiling that extended many miles above from where they stood, a lot of the infrastructure was still quite primitive. Houses seemed to conform to the shape of the cavernous alcoves and indentations in the stone, and the various pathways and corridors that made up the landscape were lit by modest flames from antique oil lanterns, making some areas of the path appear much darker than others. Such light sources gave the underground city a melancholy, yet soothing atmosphere depending on one's mood or perspective when they first entered. For the five individuals who had traveled far and risked much to make their way to such a place, it was easy for melancholy to gain their affection.

"This… is the Land of the Dreamweavers?" Yuffie asked, somewhat confused. "Are you sure we landed in the right world?"

Roxas nodded. "Yes, this is definitely it."

"But it's… so archaic," Yuffie commented. "Leon, did you expect it to look something like this?"

"The way King Mickey spoke of the Dreamweavers, I must say I'm quite surprised myself," Leon replied.

"You have to remember that the Dreamweavers are people that were constantly forced to renounce their existence and disappear off the face of the multiverse, more than once. Each time their society advanced or created something new, something powerful, there was always someone else who would eventually yearn for that power, to take it for themselves," Roxas explained. "After repeatedly watching their intelligence become the source of their own misery, it's not surprising that they've decided to keep their land the way they found it."

"What's the point," Sora added. "… Right?"

Roxas nodded once more. "Right."

Kairi listened attentively to Roxas' deductions on the mentality of the Dreamweavers, or what was left of them. While this was only the second time she was told about the Dreamweavers, about who they were and what they stood for, Kairi held a great deal of sympathy for them. Maybe it was because she had Dreamweaver blood flowing through her veins as well, thanks to her half-Dreamweaver father, or maybe it was because a part of her immediately became attached to the vicinity once she stepped foot inside the dark alleyway that led to the spot where she stood now. There was something about the air she breathed, the feel of the rubble and sand underneath her shoes, and the smell of the dusty stone that surrounded her that somehow soothed her senses. It put her at a sense of ease as she quickly became comfortable with the setting around her; it was almost as if… she had been here before.

"We should keep moving," Roxas broke the silence. "The entrance to the city isn't that far from here."

"You mean we're not in the city yet?" Leon asked.

"Nope," Roxas chuckled. "Consider this one very large foyer."

After clearing a few flights of stone staircases, the group finally came across a large clearing. The ceiling was shrouded by darkness, being far too high to be seen by the naked eye. The room itself resembled what they witnessed at the End of the World: a large coliseum tattered and torn by age and time. However, what made this particular sight far more ominous—but at the same time, breathtaking—was that there was no open floor to walk on. Instead, a bottomless pit awaited any individuals who allowed themselves the mistake of deviating from the safety of the cliffs. There was but a single path to trek—with a width that could support no more than four people standing side by side—that stretched across the room, allowing defenseless passage across the enormous circular cavity that waited below them.

"This would be the entrance to the city," Roxas informed the group.

"We have to cross _that_ thing?" Yuffie bit her lip. "It doesn't even look sturdy! Just what is holding that thing up anyway!"

"You know… I don't know," Roxas blinked perplexedly.

"Roxas!"

"It's okay!" Kairi interrupted as she ran out in front before turning to face her peers.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"It's just a feeling I got," Kairi turned momentarily to gaze earnestly at the view in front of them. "It'll be alright… that's what I think."

"And there you have it," Roxas smiled, turning to the others. "Shall we go then?"

Sora locked gazes with Kairi for a moment, finding reassurance in her inspiriting expression. "Right, let's do it."

It did take an extra minute or so to finally convince Yuffie to gather her nerve to walk the platform—at the cost of Leon parting with some very valuable materia—but soon after they were well on their way to the entrance of the lost city. They walked in three rows, Roxas leading the way on his own, followed by Sora and Kairi in the middle, then finally Leon and Yuffie bringing up the rear of the group. After flying a ship convoy for several hours with the two Destiny Island teenagers compacted in the middle together, it had probably become a comfortable arrangement that they had all come to accept, even it seemed unlikely that Sora and more importantly, Kairi, needed to be barricaded in the middle of the group as defense against some unforeseen assassination attempt.

"Hey, I see some guards up ahead," Yuffie spotted two armored soldiers standing stoically at the end of the path. They were each positioned on either side of what looked to be a large beech-coloured gate, which most definitely led toward the inside of the city.

"What do we do, Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"I… have absolutely no idea," Roxas blinked again, confused. "Say hi? I guess?"

"What!? That's not funny!" Yuffie snapped from the back. "You have to know what to do!"

"I told you my memory was fuzzy!" Roxas whispered back.

"You navigate us through a ridiculously dangerous cavern, but blank out on a pair of gatekeepers!? I will not stand for this, Roxas!" Yuffie retorted.

"Shh! I'm trying to think!" Roxas hissed.

"Maybe you need to give them a secret password," Leon thought aloud. "I remember that was pretty popular."

"Leon… that's gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say," Yuffie replied.

"What about a hand signal? Or a sequence of body movements?" Leon continued.

"Please, just… stop talking," Yuffie closed her eyes, irritably.

"Halt! Who goes there!" one of the guards spoke.

"Oh crap, let's just leave," Yuffie turned back toward the way they came before being grabbed by the collar by the nimble hands of Leon.

Roxas held his arm off to the side, signaling the others to stay where they were before the blonde-haired boy approached the two guards.

"Umm… hey there," Roxas scratched the back of his head. "We're here to uhh…"

"Master Ventus!" one of the guards interrupted. "I didn't recognize you with that outfit on. We've been expecting you!"

"Ventus?" Sora and the others whispered to each other.

"You've been expecting me?" Roxas inquired, puzzled.

"Yes, we were told you were on your way here," the other guard explained.

"Really? By who?" Roxas started to become suspicious.

"There's a lot to discuss," the left guard replied before turning toward the rest of the group several feet back. "Please, everyone come inside."

Roxas paused for a moment before finally turning toward the others. "Well you heard them, let's go on in."

Kairi had to admit, she was definitely not used to having so much attention drawn to her—especially when she was sure that this was her first time to visit the Land of the Dreamweavers. Many eyes locked with hers as she timidly glanced at the villagers she came across while being led through the main square of the city. Most of the attention the young heroine received felt welcoming, as if they viewed Kairi as a long lost daughter that had finally returned home. When the group would occasionally come across the younger children, they would immediately scurry behind their parents for safety, whispering questions like "Mother, who's that?" or "What a pretty lady". However, there were some ill-natured inquiries among the children they came across, some whom had labeled the entire group as "filthy outsiders" and proceeded to kick small rocks in their path as they passed them by. Such variation in attitude was enough to show that even among the population of the Last Dreamweavers, a group that initially sought exile together, there was still a lot of disagreement and dissatisfaction within many of its people.

Kairi also found it bizarre that she seemed to be the _only _one who gained most of the attention from the inhabitants around them, which Sora and the others quickly picked up on. Many—if not all—the comments were directed at Kairi, and those who remained silent still kept their gazes locked on the crimson-haired Princess as she walked by. It was true that from what they were told about Kairi and her past, she would naturally become the topic of discussion if she ever made her way to the Land of the Dreamweavers. But what bothered her was that it seemed everyone around her were quite intimately aware of who she was; yet she couldn't say the same about any of them.

They were finally brought to a stop at the north-most area of the village, where another large door stood in the distance. Unlike the entrance gates which were made of burgundy coloured steel, the large door before them was made purely of stone, although the carving of the shape was somewhat primordial as many edges seemed unfinished and the overall shape not exactly resembling that of a functional door.

"Please step back for a moment, everyone," one of the guards requested.

The other guard reached to remove one of his gauntlets before approaching the entrance door. After closing his eyes, he gently placed his palm on the center of the stone entrance before chanting a small incantation. After a few moments, a bright glyph illuminated around his hand before implanting itself on the door, spinning clockwise as if to open a lock. The sound of a lock opening resounded loudly, causing a small tremor around the area. Tiny rocks trickled down the walls around the door as the entrance slowly opened on its accord, stopping short once it rotated a full ninety degrees.

The group was led once more down another walkway in silence, although their surroundings had been becoming slowly more elaborate in nature. There were still no flying cars or floating transporters, but their environment definitely reflected many characteristics similar to that of an ancient temple. Phrases of scripture and accompanied drawings were engraved all along the walls as they continued deeper into the mountain. Yuffie was about to comment on one of the drawings she noticed before bumping clumsily into Sora's back; they had come to a stop.

Elevated by a small flight of steps, there sat three individuals in carefully carved stone chairs. The one in the middle seemed to be of more importance as the group took note of the significantly larger size and more frivolous structure of the chair.

"On behalf of the Dreamweavers, I bid you all welcome," the middle one of the three spoke.

It was a woman, middle-aged at best. Her locks were white like the purest snow, almost beaming off her form as it traveled down to her elbows. She was dressed in a silver robe that bore much more sophistication than anything else in the entire village. Although everything about her physically seemed average, the amount of power and wisdom that radiated off her was unmistakable. She was almost too intimidating to stand before as the Radiant Garden travelers found it hard to keep eye contact.

"I am Evelyn, leader of the Dreamweavers here at the Lost World," she spoke elegantly. "I'm glad you all could make it. I pray your journey here wasn't too difficult."

"We lost one member of our team," Roxas explained. "He stayed behind to ensure our safe arrival."

Sora and the others looked down dejectedly, as a moment of silence followed.

"I am sorry to hear that," Evelyn bowed her head respectfully. "The defense systems you encountered at the Gorge of Hades were implemented using magical incantations far more intricate than my own. As much as I tried to override their orders of attack, it was out of my hands. It was my younger sister who had placed those armaments there, but she has long since passed away."

"Your sister?" Leon asked.

"Renalyn the Prophet, the previous ruler of the Dreamweavers," Evelyn answered.

"That's… that childhood friend of Kairi's father, right?" Sora turned to the others. "King Cyril the III."

"Master Ventus, why did you travel through the Gorge of Hades to bring Lady Kairi here? A Class-A portal would've been much safer and a lot more efficient," Evelyn asked, her face full of question.

Roxas scratched his head again. "I don't remember how to create a Class-A portal. More importantly, why does everyone here keep calling me Ventus? My name is Roxas."

Evelyn raised her brows suddenly, glancing at each of her two subordinates to seek enlightenment. A moment passed as one of the other seated individuals leaned over to whisper something in Evelyn's ear.

Evelyn's expression changed. "I see. So that's how it is."

"What?" Roxas inquired.

"Step forward please, Master Ven—I mean, Roxas," Evelyn ordered. "This pertains to you as well, Lady Kairi. Please step forward as well."

Roxas and Kairi exchanged looks of bewilderment before both stepping forward, awaiting Evelyn's next command.

"Roxas, do you know anything about 'The Room of Sleep' and 'The Room of Awakening'?" Evelyn asked.

Roxas furrowed a brow at Evelyn's question; his memory did recall something about those two things.

The concept behind The Room of Sleep and The Room of Awakening first came into existence shortly after the Lost Faction of the Dreamweavers first created and perfected the Reality Refraction Phenomenon. They were certain that someday the Ultairian Kingdom would seek after their newly developed power like they did the Keyblade, but they were determined to make sure such a thing would never happen again. With the threat of invasion suspiciously imminent—after being attacked several times by a mysterious Keyblader—the Dreamweavers felt they needed an infallible plan that would enable them to keep the secrets behind the Reality Refraction Phenomenon hidden away from their enemies. It became clear that with a race of people who knew the Reality Refraction Phenomenon, and considered it almost second nature, the only way to keep their skill a secret was to completely forget how to use it when the time was convenient for them. This way, if they were captured by any kind of enemy who wanted their power, it would be impossible for them to leak out the secrets of the Reality Refraction Phenomenon if there was nothing to tell. Naturally, the first problem was how to forget a skill that became just as natural to them as breathing?

At first, they tried using the Reality Refraction Phenomenon to force themselves to forget, but because such a skill became as subconscious as breathing, this soon became impossible to achieve. Even Renalyn's efforts to do so ended up in failure and that particular method was soon scrapped.

The Dreamweavers felt they were on the right track, however. If there was a way to make them genuinely forget how to use the Reality Refraction Phenomenon, it could only be found in their own power. The Reality Refraction Phenomenon _was_ able to perform miracles, or inconceivable things; such power could be the only way to answer their problem.

After several other variables were factored in, the Dreamweavers realized that the sole obstacle in their way was their own cognition. Although the Reality Refraction Phenomenon could virtually complete any task, regardless of any restriction of that particular reality, it was impossible to make one forget about a skill if they were trying to use it at the same time. Thus, the Dreamweavers sought a new approach: they would need someone else to perform the ritual on them.

This method was met with partial success, but was definitely a failure in terms of what they wanted to achieve. Even with the most talented Dreamweavers volunteering to perform the ritual, the amount of knowledge that the test subjects had forgotten was negligible, and hardly progress. It would soon turn out that the amount of power needed to effectively force a Dreamweaver to forget how to use the Reality Refraction Phenomenon could not be channeled or contained in a single individual. It would take hundreds upon hundreds of people at once to complete such a task.

And that's when The Room of Sleep was born. It was Renalyn who first introduced the idea of creating a machine—well, more specifically a chamber—that would carry out the procedure. In its constituents, a machine's raw power greatly outweighed that of a human being's. Renalyn proposed that the Dreamweavers would infuse a little bit of their power into the machine on a daily basis until there was enough energy to create the amount of power they needed to successfully perform the ritual. With the number of people living in their village, and the amount of average energy that could be donated each day exceeded all their expectations. When they finally had enough power to test run their new Room of Sleep, to say the least, it was an incredible success.

Soon after came the creation of the Room of Awakening, which while being built in the likeness of the Room of Sleep and required the same amount of work to be completed, the process it performed was the reverse. This would eventually become the room where individuals who had their Reality Refraction Phenomenon powers removed could get them restored.

And so, it later became a daily routine for inhabitants of the Dreamweaver world to donate power to the two machines each and every day, even if neither machine was planned to be used on a daily basis, as a way to make it so both machines would always have enough power to be used at any time, even several times a day if needed.

"And that's why this pertains to the both of you," Evelyn explained.

"So you're saying…" Roxas started. "That the reason why I've had all these memories and recollections of this place and how to navigate that… Gorge of Hades, but still don't know where they came from, is because I'm not… complete?"

"Yes, you could put it that way," Evelyn agreed. "Your true name is Ventus, one of the late King Cyril's most trusted and most powerful Chasers."

"I… still don't think I completely understand," Roxas muttered.

"Everything will make sense once after you've been in the Room of Awakening," Evelyn concluded.

"What will happen to me? Will I still remember everything that's happened up until now?"

"Of course," Evelyn smiled. "Your feelings, your thoughts and your memories as Roxas will still be intact. But you will remember everything about your former self, and all your powers as the Chaser, Ventus, including his personality and his memories will be restored in you. You will be "Awakened" once again," Evelyn elaborated.

"Wait," Sora blurted, somewhat against his own will.

Roxas, Kairi and Evelyn all turned to look at the young brunette.

"Yes, what is it, young man?" Evelyn asked.

"Umm… I'm just a little confused," Sora mumbled, somewhat incoherently.

"Step forward," Evelyn gestured with an outstretched arm. "Don't be shy."

There was something about her motherly nature that allowed Sora's thoughts to organize themselves. "My name's Sora, and I don't mean to question your facts or anything but… how can Roxas be this Chaser named Ventus?"

"How can he not be?" Evelyn blinked. "Is he not the one who led you all here? That would be impossible for someone who's never once set foot on these grounds. And his appearance is strikingly similar to Ventus. It's unmistakable."

"But Roxas is _my _Nobody," Sora emphasized.

"Nobody?" Evelyn tilted her head.

"I'll rephrase…" Sora cleared his throat. "He's my other half; the other part of my being. How could Roxas be my other half, but yet, also be this warrior named Ventus who obviously existed long before I was born?"

Sora's insecurity had gotten the best of him again, and Leon and Yuffie both made note of that as they watched the young protagonist cling onto what he could still claim was part of him, or how he was connected to the events that were exponentially unfolding before them. It was obvious that it pestered the Key Bearer that Roxas had suddenly become identified as some warrior of Kairi's past, and not Sora's other half—which he was still certain, was true. It was another major blow to his already weakened ego that now, not only did it seem that the Keyblade not his to begin with—but in fact, Roxas'—it also now seemed that Roxas was not a part of Sora at all, but instead this powerful Keyblader known as Ventus, someone of Kairi's ever so important history.

Evelyn lost herself in her thoughts for a moment as she gave Sora's words some thought. There was no reason not to believe what the young man before her was saying, but she was certain that her deductions were not off the mark.

"Lady Kairi, who is this young man?" she turned her attention back to the Princess of Heart.

"He's the Key Bearer, Your Highness," Kairi bowed her head. "Wielder of the Kingdom Key."

Loud whispers erupted between the three seated officials at the front of the altar as they all busily conversed amongst themselves, most likely debating over the information that Kairi had just provided them. The initial response seemed to be of surprise and shock after Kairi mentioned the word "Kingdom Key", which was only natural considering the long history the Kingdom Key had with not only the Dreamweavers, but the Ultairian Kingdom as well.

Sora waited patiently by Kairi's side as he awaited the verdict of the Dreamweaver officials on his insinuations about Roxas. The young Key Bearer found himself at the edge of desperation, simply hoping that there would be at least an ounce left of importance left in him to feel proud about. His Keyblade was gone, and thus was his ability to protect Kairi as well. When Roxas began obtaining all sorts of knowledge about the Dreamweavers and the Ultairian Kingdom, although already somewhat intimidated by the Nobody's sudden gain of superiority over him in the direction of Kairi's future and everyone else's, a small part of him was still relieved that he could at least say Roxas was the other half of him; the part of him that was related to the events that continued to unfold each and every day before them. Losing the Keyblade struck Sora deeply and mercilessly shattered the confidence he had as a defender of justice and a warrior of good, but the connection he had with Roxas was the last sliver of reassurance that ever so weakly consoled him when his moments were at their lowest.

But now it seemed that truth would only continue to rip away at what little pride Sora had left as an important figure in the battle for the fate of the multiverse. Roxas was in fact, someone else? Why would the fates be so cruel, Sora thought to himself. If he had lost all his rationale he would've immediately judged this entire ordeal as one huge prank, some miscalculated error that threw them off track of what really lay underneath. Roxas 'just so happened' to look like Ventus, right? As for how he managed to guide them to the world of the Dreamweavers… coincidence? Maybe he was lucky?

"I've only seen this happen a few times in my entire life," Evelyn began. "The fact that this could occur among a specially fated group of people such as yourselves is an amazing occurrence on its own, but if you are the wielder of the Kingdom Key, young Sora, then perhaps it is possible."

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" Sora asked, somewhat frightened.

"I can't say this as a fact, but the most plausible conclusion is: you are Ventus' reincarnation, a person bound to him by fate, but otherwise, a completely separate individual."

Sora's heart sank deep in his chest.

It all made sense now, Sora thought. And while the pieces did fit together perfectly after Evelyn revealed that last piece of information, it was the last jigsaw piece to the end of one very spiteful puzzle, one that laughed in the face of Sora's sorrows, and poked fun at his anxieties. But sadly, it still all made sense. The Kingdom Key chose Sora not because he was simply 'Sora', but because he was Ventus in a past life. Learning to use the Keyblade, to grow stronger with it, and to be able to defeat the odds so effortlessly with a weapon he had no prior knowledge of before had become such a simple question to answer: it was the 'Ventus' inside him, a vestige of his original being urging him on from deep within his subconscious.

Perhaps _that_ was the voice Sora heard from the very beginning, all those years ago; the voice that came to him in a dream; the voice that told him to 'not be afraid' of the darkness, and that 'he would be the one to open the door'. Sora had yet to find an answer to that particular riddle of his life, but now Sora felt even more certain that the simplest answer was yet again, Ventus.

And now having lost the ability to wield the Keyblade after Roxas manifested himself outside Sora's body, it was as if Ventus was now back to claim what was originally his, to be reborn and take back the life that was always really his. Looking at Roxas now was never so difficult to do; it was painful. It was almost as if Roxas came back to say, "Thanks for looking after things while I was gone, but now that I'm back, you can stop trying so hard".

"Sora?" Kairi nudged him one more time. She had been calling him for a while.

Sora slowly raised his head. "… What is it?"

Kairi's breathing quickened as she fidgeted with her finger while her eyes trailed back and forth anxiously. "Evelyn just said she wants Roxas and me to go into the Room of Awakening."

"You too?" Sora was slowly starting to daze off.

"Yeah… you know how I said I couldn't remember anything about my past, no matter how many times people asked?" Kairi asked.

Sora's expression remained emotionless as he stared through the floor.

Kairi's nerves took Sora's silence as his approval. "Apparently my memories of that particular part of my life were erased when I was placed in the Room of Sleep as a child. She wants us to go into the Room of Awakening but…" Kairi began stammering. "I-I'd like it if… y-you waited outside the room for me…"

A part of Sora could tell that Kairi was feeling uncomfortable, causing him to regain and direct his full attention to what Kairi was asking of him, however his shattered pride had prevented him from interpreting her words the way one expected him to. He felt completely useless, unfit and unworthy to be in the company of the Princess of Heart, Kairi, or the powerful Chaser, Ventus. What was Kairi so afraid of? Roxas would be in there with her, which was a lot safer than having the retired Keyblade wielder stand outside the chamber. Sora laughed at the irony of what he had just realized: all this time, _he_ was the Nobody, merely an empty shell to contain Ventus' Keyblade powers until he was ready to take them back.

"I-I think I'll head back... I'm sorry," Sora placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm just so tired… I don't think I can keep my eyes open anymore."

Leon and Yuffie went wide-eyed at Sora's response. That was probably the most uncharacteristic thing he could ever say. And refusing Kairi's plea for his company!

_What the hell_? thought Yuffie.

"Oh…" Kairi trailed off. "I'm sorry!" she stammered again. "I should've been thinking about your health. You've been overworking yourself lately. I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"It's okay," Sora stopped before turning his head over his shoulder. "Besides," Sora took a moment to prepare his most genuine smile. "R-Roxas will be with you! I'm sure there'll be nothing to worry about!"

Kairi smiled weakly; somewhat bothered by Sora's comment, but tried to interpret it more positively.

Leon and Yuffie looked onwards as the silent Key Bearer left the chamber of Evelyn and the others, being escorted by several guards toward a safe house where they'd be lodging during their stay. There was always a flame that burned within Sora that managed to empower the people around him, and give courage to those who never thought they'd be capable of it. Among these were Simba, the once reluctant King of the Pride Lands, Tron, the computer program that learned that some things were worth fighting for, and Beast, the hesitant Prince who finally learned what was really important. Sora's ever so radiant flame never failed to transform the people around him into heroes of their own tales. But in the distance, as Leon, Yuffie, Roxas and Kairi watched their young comrade escort himself back into the main square, the passionate flame that usually burned within him was nowhere to be seen. Only a small flicker of light continued to linger there, either waiting to be reignited, or to be blown out completely.


	16. Revisiting A Farrago of Smiles and Tears

**A/N: **This one is a bit of an emotional roller coaster, with the last scene quite possibly overshadowing the emotional integrity of the earlier parts of the fic for some of you. But for what this chapter contains, it has become of the chapters I've enjoyed writing the most, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Two: Scene Five  
_- Revisiting A Farrago of Smiles and Tears -_

Leon glanced down at his watch, noting that it had been almost two hours since Roxas and Kairi had been placed in The Room of Awakening. After Sora quickly dismissed himself from the scene, Leon and Yuffie felt obligated to keep Kairi company in his stead. It was obvious that the young heroine was still uneasy about the entire idea of being "Awakened", which was natural when one considered just what the Room was supposed to, and the fact that it was completely foreign to her. It was always easier to trust what was familiar. Such things included Sora's encouraging demeanor, the sound of his voice, his laugh and his smile; but it had been a while since the young Princess had seen or heard such things. And after Sora's dreary dismissal from the group, it would seem that even his company would become another familiarity soon to be missed.

Yuffie looked curiously through the window of the chamber as she spotted the two younger teenagers sitting side by side. At the center of the bright white room, Roxas and Kairi sat motionless on the floor, their legs crossed and their eyes closed. Their expressions seemed serene, as if they were at peace with themselves, something that reassured Kairi's two safeguarding comrades, who were both concerned about what sort of things might happen while Kairi and Roxas were regaining their memories.

"Don't worry about those two, Leon, Yuffie," Evelyn spoke warmly. "They'll be just fine."

"What's happening in there?" Leon asked. "Are they unconscious, or…?"

Evelyn smiled. "They're dreaming."

"About their past?" Yuffie added.

"They're reliving the memories that have long since faded from their minds. Their minds' perception of time moves much faster than it would out here," Evelyn explained. "But like all dreams, they wander aimlessly about, transitioning from one memory to the next. They will not notice that by the end of this process, they will have gone through many years of memories."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Yuffie joked.

"But Master Ventus has a lot more dreaming to do than Lady Kairi," Evelyn added. "There are quite a lot of memories he has yet to regain, as well as his powers from being one of Cyril's greatest Chasers."

"That would seem likely," Leon agreed.

"We will call on you to retrieve Lady Kairi once her memories have been restored. Until then you are free to return back to the village," Evelyn answered.

"That's alright," Yuffie shook her head. "We want to stay here with 'Lady Kairi', right, Leon?"

Leon nodded, "Yes, that's right."

Evelyn chuckled lightly. "As you wish."

* * *

"_Daddy, won't you show it to me one more time!" Kairi whined as she tugged on her father's lavender cape. "The Keendom Key is so pretty!"_

_A hearty chuckle escaped the proud King's lips. "That's 'Kingdom' Key, Kairi."_

"_That's right, the Kingdom Key! Please show it to me again!" Kairi pleaded._

"_You saw it just a minute ago, dear. You know I can't be showing it off all the time," King Cyril tapped her forehead playfully. "Lord Ansem won't be very happy with me if he ever finds out."_

"_Lord Ansem is so boring!" the young Princess complained._

"_Now now," Cyril chuckled again. "Lord Ansem has been very understanding of our situation. He's allowed me to rule over this beautiful land so you can grow up having anything you want. Surely it's not a big request in return to not summon the Keyblade outside his laboratory, now is it?"_

_Kairi pouted. "But all of that doesn't matter if you're always gone, Daddy!"_

"_That's because it's important that I continually visit your mother, and make sure she's safe," Cyril placed his hand over Kairi's head. "You want Mommy to be safe, don't you?"_

"_Yes but…" Kairi started. "Why didn't Mommy come here with us! We could've all just started a new life here together! You said we couldn't live in our old world anymore, so why does Mommy not want to be with us!" Kairi complained._

"_Your mother… has something very important that she wishes to do," Cyril explained. "Because of that, she couldn't come here with us."_

"_But… but why?!" Kairi mewled._

"_You'll understand when you're older, Kairi," Cyril stroked the side of her face._

_Footsteps were heard advancing from behind the King; the private time he had planned to spend with his daughter had become untimely interrupted._

_An armoured soldier stopped several meters away from their position before taking to one knee, one arm crossed over his chest. "I've returned, Your Majesty."_

"_Ventus!" Cyril greeted cheerfully. "You're back early."_

"_The Captain… said I needed a short vacation," Ventus looked off to the side, looking offended._

"_You don't seem pleased," Cyril laughed._

"_What did you do this time, Venny!" Kairi giggled alongside her father._

_Ventus muttered under his breath. _

"_Come on then, let's hear it," Cyril goaded the young soldier on._

"_The Captain…" Ventus hid his mouth under his collar timidly. "… saw me coming out of Ariannas' quarters late last night and—"_

"_Oh my!" Cyril gasped before placing his hands over Kairi's ears._

"_I-It's not like that, I swear!" Ventus retorted, shaking his hands wildly in front of him._

"_Hey! Let go of me!" Kairi punched her father's arm lightly. _

"_I must say, Ventus, I definitely did not expect that from you!" Cyril teased._

"_Your Highness!" Ventus' face flushed a deep crimson. "I have no idea what you're talking about!_

* * *

"_Lady Kairi," a deep resonant voice called out to her. "What are you doing up?"_

"_I can't sleep," came the young girl's response. "Can I stay here with you, Master Atticus?"_

_The older man sighed in defeat, knowing full well there would be worse repercussions if he had turned away the young Princess' request. With King Cyril off to his affairs at the Kingdom of Ultair, looking after Kairi had become his responsibility whenever the noble King was absent._

"_You may for a while, young Princess," Atticus smiled. "But eventually you're going to have to return back to your quarters."_

_Kairi nodded in agreement before quickly scurrying over to Atticus' bed, hopping excitedly onto the bed sheet covers._

_Atticus chuckled. "I can see why you can't fall asleep. Someone had way too many sweets after dinner tonight."_

"_It was dessert!" Kairi corrected. "Braig and Even made all of them!"_

"_I don't trust those concoctions of Even's," Atticus shook his head. "They create hyper little children like you who come to pester us old people!"_

"_You're not old, Master Atticus, you're only twenty-eight!" Kairi replied._

"_When you've been a soldier as long as I have…" Atticus trailed off. "Twenty-eight feels like a lifetime."_

_Kairi blinked confusedly. "Huh?"_

_Atticus paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "Oh nothing! Forgive the blubberings of a tired soldier. They're not important."_

"_Captain?" a feminine voice called from the doorway._

"_Ah, Ariannas. Great timing as usual," Atticus greeted. "I have a favour to ask of you."_

"_Oh?" Ariannas' eyes moved toward the young girl seated beside her Captain. "Why hello there, Princess. You're up late."_

"_Hi big-sister Ari!" Kairi waved, swinging her feet back and forth._

"_Yes," Atticus placed a hand on Kairi's head. "This little one needs to get some sleep, but it doesn't look like she'll be listening to any of my orders."_

_Kairi folded her arms, shaking her head confidently. "Nope nope! You may be the all-powerful Captain of the Chasers, Master Atticus, but I still won't go to bed even if you order me to!"_

_Ariannas placed her hands on her knees, bending forward. "Oh my, Princess Kairi sure is giving my Captain a really hard time."_

_Kairi let out a goofy smile in response, satisfied with Ariannas' verdict._

"_I was going to ask you to take her to bed for me," Atticus said. "You're the only one she listens to around here, other than her father."_

_Ariannas looked back at Kairi. "Did you hear that, Kairi? It looks like I'm going to have to take you to bed, young Lady."_

"_Noooo!" Kairi wailed. "Master Atticus, you cheat!"_

"_When an opponent is strong, you do whatever it takes to win!" Atticus declared triumphantly._

_Ariannas laughed in amusement. "Come along now, Princess."_

"_Aww…" Kairi mumbled before hopping off Atticus' bed. She covered her face with her hands to hide her shame as she was expertly overcome by the ingenuity of the two Chasers in the room._

"_Thanks for talking with me, Master Atticus," Kairi bowed respectfully before turning to grab Ariannas' hand._

"_You're very welcome, Princess," Atticus replied. "Sleep well, you two."_

"_Good night!" Kairi nodded before exiting the room, dragging Ariannas along behind her._

_The young female Chaser struggled to keep her balance as she quickly turned to face her commanding officer. "Captain, do you know where I can find Ven? I didn't see him in his room."_

"_I believe he's still helping Even and Ienzo with some tests in Ansem's laboratory," Atticus answered. "But be sure to put Princess Kairi to bed first before you go down there! You two can get so distracted when you're together!"_

_Ariannas stuck out her tongue playfully. "I will, Captain."_

* * *

The gloomy atmosphere that surrounded a certain young brunette seemed to be affecting the air circulating the room as the Key Bearer slowly found it to be stagnant and stale to breathe. Of course, it could've easily been his senses playing tricks on him—as of late, it seemed everything around him was having that sort of hobby in common. The pathetic truth was: he wanted to go home. After he decided to depart from the chamber where Roxas, Kairi and the others were, his first instinct was to return back to Destiny Islands. It would've been a lot easier to do that than to deal with saying an unwanted amount of goodbyes.

He didn't deny that he would be missed—his emotions weren't deluding him _that_ much—but the pleasure of one's company was not worth him holding them back, especially when the stakes were only becoming higher and higher. Furthermore, there was a greater possibility of him being killed before he could be of any use to anyone. In fact, him dying might instead work against the morale of his friends, and bring them down when they needed to be at their best. So wasn't it better for him to think of what was best for everyone and just return back to the Islands? He would be safe and out of the way, he thought.

Sora's plan to return back to the Islands would've otherwise been already placed into action had he not soon realized he was stuck in the world of the Dreamweavers. It was Roxas who had guided them through the interspace, so even if he still had the ability to fly a gummi ship (hardly a redeemable quality, he thought), he would have no idea where to go. "Away from here" was not good enough, and flying out there into oblivion and dying obviously wasn't the answer; he wanted to go home, not end his life. Powerless again, Sora thought. He was getting quite used to the irony by now.

Sora rolled onto his back, staring at the auburn coloured stone ceiling above him. There was nothing left to do but idle helplessly in the privacy of his stay room until the first opportunity to return home arose. Eventually they would have to leave this world to trail after Nemas, or something else related to his whereabouts. Sora thought it would be best to part ways when that time came.

_I wonder if Kairi and Roxas are out of that Awakening Room thing yet, _he thought.

* * *

"_Lady Kairi! This way!" an infantry guard yelled before grabbing the young Princess into his arms, rushing toward a nearby shelter._

"_Hey! Where are we going!" Kairi demanded._

"_A Keyblader we've never seen before has breached the entrance gates! It could be those bastards from Ultair!" the guard whispered in her ear._

"_A Keyblader we've never seen before…" Kairi repeated. "But who could that be…"_

"_I don't know, but we need to get you to safety, young Princess!" the guard stated before reaching a large stone door. _

_A bright glyph appeared from the guard's hand before it plastered itself onto the rocky surface of the door. After a small tremor, the door started opening on its own accord, allowing entrance inside._

_Kairi hurried inside after being herded incessantly by the guard who had picked her up. She was quickly retrieved by two other guards who then brought her down a vast corridor with frivolously decorated walls of engraved scriptures and drawings. A child of her age could not comprehend the urgency that was befalling their hidden society. While it was surely becoming a possibility that the secrecy of their whereabouts may have become public knowledge, there was very little they could do in their current situation._

_A woman dressed in elaborate white robes came running toward the platoon that was escorting Kairi. _

"_Lady Evelyn!" the guards spoke loudly._

"_I heard a large explosion outside, what's going on!" Evelyn demanded._

"_We may be under attack by Ultair," came the quick response. "Please take yourself and Lady Kairi someplace safe—"_

_Another large explosion erupted from down the corridor as the screams of guards being knocked to the ground reverberated throughout the chamber. It didn't take long until the mysterious invader had finally made its way toward their position._

_Evelyn wasted little time before beginning her counterattack. As nimble as her fingers could get, she chanted a quick incantation before firing a powerful blast of fire magic at their intruder. The impact was fierce and forceful, causing a strong current of wind to circle around the room, blowing out several lanterns that lit up the room and toppling over some artifacts situated around the vicinity._

_A silver barrier blinked faintly from underneath the dust and smoke of Evelyn's attack, signifying that the blast had been successfully blocked and absorbed by the intruder._

_When the dust finally cleared, Evelyn and the others laid their eyes upon their attacker: a person that stood no more than two feet above the ground, even after one included the two large black ears that hovered above his head. What was more compelling to Evelyn was the weapon situated in the stranger's right hand._

"_The Star Seeker…" Evelyn looked up, her eyes piercing at the mysterious outsider. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is King Mickey from the World of Disney. I come here to relay a message on behalf of Captain Atticus of the Chasers Organization. As such, the directions I am here to pass on have the full trust and support of the late King Cyril III."_

"_I am Evelyn, newly appointed leader of the Dreamweavers. What news have you from the Captain?"_

"_Captain Atticus, and his two subordinates, Ventus and Ariannas, have all been killed in action against the dark warlock, Nocenarus," King Mickey explained._

"_W-what…" Kairi gasped as she walked out from behind the altar of Evelyn's throne. "That can't be…"_

"_Kairi, stay behind me," Evelyn ordered._

"_From the circumstances I had fled the scene from, it is unclear if Nocenarus has been destroyed or if he has survived the battle," King Mickey continued. "As instructed to me by Captain Atticus, it has been ordered that Kairi's memories up until this point are hereby erased and she be subsequently transported to a world at the far end of the multiverse where her presence will not be detected nor found."_

"_That's ridiculous!" one of the chamber officials cried out._

_Retorts and scowls of disapproval echoed around the chamber as Atticus' last request created uproar among the officials present in the room. With instructions like that, it was impossible to think that Nocenarus had been defeated; if he really were, Atticus would not have given the order to erase Kairi's memory and have her transported away from the world of the Dreamweavers. It was an obvious plan to hide her from the dangers that seemed to be closing in on them. The thought of Nocenarus coming to their world was slowly creating a panic among the officials. _

_Kairi looked up at Evelyn. "Lady Evelyn… will you really send me away?" _

_Evelyn pulled Kairi into a hug. "Don't worry, young Lady… we'll think of something."_

_Kairi made little effort to hide her unhappiness as she broke out in tears within Evelyn's motherly embrace. Nocenarus had taken away everyone she held dear to her: her mother, a woman she had seen so few times that she had forgotten her face and her name; her father that she loved with all her heart, and now the three most special guardians in her life. She had looked up to Atticus like an uncle, a second father when King Cyril was absent. Ariannas was the big sister she never had, a person she could confide in and cry to when she felt her father wouldn't understand. And finally there was her big brother, Ventus. Although she would often fight with him for Ariannas' attention when the three of them were together, she was always appreciative of his company and grew to love and trust him like a family member._

_These strong emotions began to flow fiercely through her body, overwhelming her thoughts as she soon found it hard to stay on her feet. Her knees wobbled beneath her and her chest began to sting as the young Princess slowly felt something begin to boil within her very core. Her skin was scorching, and she as if her insides were about to turn her inside out. She was going to lose it; there was no stopping it._

* * *

A loud shriek echoed inside the chamber as the young Princess' eyes shot wide-open. She immediately grabbed her hair with her hands, wanting to pull every strand out of her scalp in hopes to be ridden of the massive pain that was plaguing her head.

"Lady Evelyn!" Yuffie yelled as she repeatedly hit the window of the chamber with her palm. "Kairi! Kairi, hold on!"

"Lady Evelyn, we need to get in there now!" Leon yelled. "She's starting to have convulsions!"

"I can't open that door until I've secured both Master Ventus' and Kairi's time-space grid. If you go in there now, they're both going to die!"

Yuffie continued banging on the window with her fists. "Kairi! Kairi, look at me!"

"She can't hear you, Yuffie," Leon gritted his teeth, being equally nervous about Kairi's safety.

"I don't care! I have to do something!" came Yuffie's rebuttal.

"Alright, it's done!" Evelyn announced. "Hurry and retrieve her, but _do not_ touch Master Ventus whatsoever."

"Gotcha," Yuffie nodded before pulling the door open with both hands. "Kairi! We're coming!"

The young kunoichi leapt onto Kairi's convulsing form, trying to steady her until Leon came to assist. As it was, it would take the both of them to carry her out of the room. Both were sure to keep an eye on Roxas' position—who sat no more than a meter away from their position—to make sure that they wouldn't crash into him while trying to restrain Kairi. If they were unlucky, Kairi could throw them off balance and launch one, if not all of them, right into Roxas' path.

Luck prevailed in their endeavor to remove Kairi from the room as the "Awakened" Princess of Heart stopped her convulsions, calming down to mere pants of exhaustion and squinting eyelids. Leon and Yuffie placed her down gently in front of the Room of Awakening's entrance, waiting for the crimson-haired heroine to regain consciousness.

"Is this normal?" Leon turned to Evelyn, who had a hand over her mouth worriedly.

"I…"

"Is it!?"

"W-well… sometimes when the last memory a person has to regain is one that possesses an intense amount of emotion, it can sometimes overwhelm the individual when it's being returned to them…" Evelyn explained. "This is the first time I've ever seen it happen, though…"

"Will she be alright?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes… she will just need rest," Evelyn assured the two younger warriors.

"We'll bring her back to the safe house," Leon stated before getting down to his knees, nodding to Yuffie to help load her onto his back.

"We'll be back for Roxas later," Yuffie added before turning to lead the way back to the village, Leon trailing behind. "We won't be long."

Evelyn nodded in approval as she took a quick glance through the glass of the Room of Awakening, watching as Roxas' facial expressions began to change from a smile to a look of curiosity.

_Still a few more memories to go, huh, Ventus?_ Evelyn thought to herself.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight… an evil wizard took over your world, so you came here to start a new life? Sounds kinda cowardly," said one of the scientists as he scratched his eyepatch._

_The three Chasers, Atticus, Ariannas, Ventus and King Cyril all nodded, enduring the accusation made about being cowardly._

"_Braig, you really need to learn some diplomacy," said one of the other scientists._

"_We're not really looking to 'start a new life'," King Cyril corrected. "We just need a place to stay hidden from our enemies until we find a way to take back the world that was stolen from us," King Cyril continued before looking down at the four-month old baby that was cuddled safely in his arms._

"_Would that be your daughter, brave King?" asked Ansem the Wise._

"_Yes… this would be Kairi," King Cyril smiled warmly at her._

"_I see," Ansem spared a smile for the crimson-haired child as well. "It must be hard to raise a child during a time of war."_

"_Part of the reason why we came searching for another world was that so maybe Kairi could try to live a normal life, away from the toils of our homeland," King Cyril explained. "If possible, I was hoping she could do that here."_

_Ansem turned to his subordinates. "Well, what do you say, men? Shall we let them stay here with us? It'd be a perfect place for them to settle down."_

"_I have one condition," the blonde-haired scientist of the group spoke._

"_What is it, Even?" Ansem inquired._

"_Oh boy, here we go," a shorter scientist named Ienzo rolled his eyes. "The man's an extortionist."_

"_I would much like to examine those weapons you were holding when you first arrived here back at our lab," Even started. "You know, those blades that you can make appear and disappear in flashes of light."_

"_Oh, the Keyblade," Ventus stated before summoning his blade in front of the group._

_Several awes of wonderment escaped the lips of the intrigued scientists as they gathered around the apparition that appeared before them, inspecting it like an otherworldly specimen._

"_Ventus!" Atticus barked._

"_Sorry, Captain," Ventus apologized before de-summoning the blade._

_Even frowned in disappointment, much to Ienzo's amusement as he chuckled at the blonde-haired scientist's distressing expression._

"_These kind scientists will allow us to stay here if we allow them to examine the Keyblade," King Cyril reiterated. "I'd say it's a pretty fair bargain, don't you think?"_

"_But Your Highness, if they found a way to create their own Keyblade weaponry—" Ariannas started._

"_Us? Weaponry?" Ansem turned to his fellow scientists._

_Ansem's rhetorical inquiry was met with gestures of approval as all but a silver-haired man standing at the back joined in a jovial moment of amused laughter._

"_Good King," Ansem chuckled. "We are a group of scientists that take interest in the human heart, and have been for many years now. My apprentice Even here is simply curious about that contraption you call the Keyblade. Would you humour the curiosity of a man of science?"_

_King Cyril turned to his Chasers for approval on the matter after hearing Ansem's seemingly harmless justification for why they wanted to see the Keyblade. They were humans like they were; it was highly unlikely that they could learn much about the Keyblade unless they possessed knowledge that those of the Mage Society did._

_The Chasers simply bowed their heads, gesturing that the decision was up to their King._

"_Dr. Ansem, you may do as you wish," King Cyril concluded the deal._

"_Well… won't this be a fun side-project," Ienzo sighed before taking his leave._

"_Oh come now, Ienzo," Even turned to tail after his colleague. "I'm sure there will be something you'll like about the research."_

"_Dilan, prepare the lab, we'll be working overtime tonight," Ansem said before turning back to his foreign visitors. "I will have my other apprentice, Aeleus, show you to your rooms. Luckily for you, I happen to own this entire palace, so I hope that you can still be able to feel like royalty here, gallant visitors."_

"_We are in your debt, good scientist," King Cyril and others bowed together in unison._

"_Welcome to Radiant Garden, my friends," Ansem smiled graciously at the four armoured warriors before leaving to follow after his subordinates._

* * *

"_Kairi?" a gentle voice called to her._

_Kairi perked her head up, searching in each direction of the seamless white void that surrounded her, looking for the sound of the voice, but there was no one, or nothing to be seen. The voice seemed to come from every direction, echoing vibrantly in each of her ears._

"_Naminé? Is that you?" Kairi asked._

"_Yes," came her response. "I'm glad you still remember my voice."_

"_Well of course I would," Kairi chuckled. "I don't think I could ever forget."_

"_That's good," Naminé replied. _

_Kairi felt somewhat dissatisfied with not being able to see the girl she had such a clear picture of in her mind. The presence of Naminé was so alive around her, yet the blonde-haired female was nowhere to be seen. Feeling her being so close, yet unable to greet her with her own two eyes, it was such a lonely feeling._

"_Naminé, where are you? Come on out, would you?" Kairi chuckled. "It's no fun talking to nothing but this white void."_

"…_I can't," Naminé replied. _

"_Why not?" Kairi complained. "You've shown yourself to me before, why not now?"_

"_Do you…" Naminé's tone softened. "Do you remember everything now, Kairi? Your past? About who you really are?"_

_Kairi looked down at the floor, somewhat catching on to what Naminé was trying to say. "Yes… I remember everything."_

"_That is why… you can't see me anymore," Naminé explained._

_A sorrowful smile crept onto Kairi's face. She finally understood. _

"_My missing memories… my Dreamweaver powers…" Kairi spoke quietly. "They were inside of you… weren't they, Naminé?"_

_Naminé chuckled. "Every last one." _

_Kairi could feel a hand on her shoulder. It was warm and soothing on her skin._

"_Do you now know why I was able to alter Sora's memories? And seem to be able to do the impossible?"_

_Kairi placed her hand over Naminé's, knowing where it was even though she couldn't see it. "The Reality Refraction Phenomenon… right?"_

"_That's right," Naminé agreed. "But now all of that belongs to you again, all my powers, all my memories. Well… they were always yours, and I was always you."_

_Kairi closed her eyes, accepting what Naminé was saying. "What happens now, Naminé?_

"_I've come to say good bye," Naminé explained. "This will probably be the last time you and I will be able to talk like this."_

_Kairi's eyes went wide. "Wait… don't say that."_

"_From now on, your thoughts will be my thoughts, and my thoughts will be yours. We won't be able to talk like this, but… I will still be here, right by your side, fighting alongside you."_

_Kairi's shoulders dropped, feeling somewhat defeated by Naminé's resolve. It would seem that no matter what she was going to say, the outcome would've most likely ended up the same way in the end. She would have to accept what was about to come._

"_It was fun, Kairi," Naminé's voice was angelic._

"_Yeah," Kairi nodded. "It really was."_

_Kairi could feel Naminé's presence beginning to fade all around her as they continued talking. For the last few moments, Kairi and Naminé spent that time sharing their thoughts on anything and everything that came to mind, simply because it was the last and only time Naminé could share such things with Kairi before the two of them finally reunited. Although the last few moments lasted only a few seconds, it was enough to feel like a lifetime had gone by for the pair as their chat slowly came to an end._

"_Hey, Naminé," Kairi called one last time._

"_Yes, Kairi?" _

"… _Thanks, for looking after me," Kairi felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I will never forget you."_

"_I know you won't," Naminé replied before finally fading off completely, resting peacefully in the depths of Kairi's mind and heart._

* * *

A blurred vision greeted the newly Awakened Princess as she stirred from her sleep. Although renewed in several ways, there was no justice paid to the headache that she had suffered shortly after her removal from the Room of Awakening. Her head still felt heavy, and pain lingered in her arms and legs as she made every effort to sit up. It had been quite a long time since her last blackout, but her instinct was telling her that she would no longer be experiencing any of those anymore, not after having that final meeting with Naminé in her dreams.

She remembered everything now, about the Dreamweavers, about her father King Cyril III, about the three Chasers who had cared for her during her father's absence; she had remembered all of it. She remembered every word she spoke, every emotion she felt; every little detail that had she had managed to forget all those years ago had now vividly taken root back into the canals of her history. Like the last few pieces to complete a puzzle, Kairi finally felt she had found all the answers she was looking for. Living her entire life with the feeling that there was missing inside of her had been something she eventually grew to accept.

It was something she found easy to ignore when she constantly kept looking to the future. Riku and Sora were the part of her life that made it easy to deal with the anxiety of not knowing where she came from or who her parents were. But after finally knowing the complete truth of her heritage, her history, she felt she was reborn with a new power of confidence. Not only that, she could feel a power burning deep within that she could only guess was the strength of the Dreamweaver inside her that had finally reawakened. It was a thrilling feeling; at least, it would've been if it were not for the persisting headache that continued to plague her sinuses.

After finally coming back from her moment of reflection, Kairi spotted the back of a certain brunette sitting several beds down from where she was. His posture was slouched, and although she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was wearing an expression that carried an exceptional amount of despair and misery.

"Sora?" Kairi called out to him.

A part of her expected him to jump at the sound of her voice calling his name. Another part _wanted_ him to jump at the sound of her voice. But the sullen Key Bearer didn't even flinch.

"You're finally awake," Sora replied, not turning his body to face the girl that he had in fact, been nursing since Leon and Yuffie brought her to the safe house.

"How're you feeling…?" Kairi sat up in her bed, twisting to plant her feet on the floor. "Did you catch up on some sleep?"

No, was the correct answer. He wasn't tired to begin with.

"Yeah… I had a nice long nap," Sora answered.

The boy was lying to her, Kairi thought. It all became suddenly obvious.

Kairi didn't know if it was because she had Awakened and gained an incredible boost of confidence in herself that she was now able to see right through Sora's incredibly weak façade that masked his crestfallen disposition, but the young Princess wanted to fix whatever it was that was eating away at the Sora that she had been missing for the past few days. Her new found confidence gave her the courage to try.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked worriedly.

Sora's face finally showed some reaction as he raised his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Sora… don't play dumb," Kairi chuckled. "You've been acting strange since Roxas, erm, I mean Ventus, came back."

Sora closed his eyes in recoil from Kairi's correction. The inevitability of being reminded of what he truly was became surely the most depressing thing Sora had come to realize about the entire ordeal.

"Nothing's wrong," his voice was more firm.

"Ohhh I see, that's how it is, huh," Kairi scurried over to the young protagonist's bed. As expertly as she had done many times before during their two year return at Destiny Islands, the conniving red-head closed in behind the inattentive brunette before swiftly poking his sides with each of her index fingers.

Sora's body jerked slightly before swatting away her invasive hands with his own. "Stop that."

"Stop whaaaat, Sora?" Kairi poked his sides once more.

Sora repelled her hands once more. "I really mean it. Stop it."

"Then tell me what's wrong," Kairi poked the back of his head playfully.

"Nothing's wrong!" Sora bolted to his feet, his volume of his voice raised significantly.

Kairi shifted backwards in shock, not expecting Sora to overreact the way he did. She was aware that losing the Keyblade was definitely a focal point of his sorrow, but she surely didn't feel it would bring him this far down the road of anguish, at least not enough to lose the kindness and fun-loving humour that she was certain was engraved into his very soul. What was it that was bugging him so?

"Is this about the Keyblade?" Kairi felt somewhat hurt at the nastiness of his tone. "Because if it is, you're definitely thinking about it too much."

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Kairi actually insinuating that she knew what he was going through?

"Kairi, please don't talk as if you know how I'm feeling, because you really don't," Sora replied bitterly.

"Then help me understand," Kairi replied. "It's obvious now that something's bothering you, and it better be more than just about the Keyblade."

"And what if it's just about the Keyblade?"

"Then you're definitely not the Sora I know," Kairi declared icily.

"There! You've nailed it! I'm _not_ the Sora you know," Sora replied. "I'm someone _completely _different!"

"What's the matter with you? This isn't like you at all," Kairi was slowly becoming more upset.

"I've had it people telling me who I am, and who I'm supposed to be," Sora started. "I will never be what you want me to be, Kairi!"

"I'm not asking you to be anything other than yourself, Sora!"

"Then what's this about "Then you're definitely not the Sora I know" and "This isn't like you at all", huh!? Were you not just putting expectations on me just now?!"

"No! I was just trying to remind you of what kind of person you _really_ are!"

"You can't know what kind of person I am! You can't always know what I'm thinking about or how I feel!"

"Then for goodness sakes, tell me! What's wrong, Sora! What's wrong!"

"It's not that simple, Kairi!" Sora hissed indelicately. "When I act a certain way that pleases people, that's "who I am" or "who I'm supposed to be", but once I start behaving a way that isn't appealing, suddenly I'm "not acting normal" or "there's something wrong with me". I'm sick and tired of all of it! This is me, Kairi! I'm not one of those storybook heroes who do all the right things at the right time, and say the right things when they need to be said! Real life isn't like that, Kairi! Things aren't how you picture them to be! Things don't turn out the way you want them to! People are not who you think they are! I will _never _be the person you want me to be!"

Kairi sat in silence, watching as the boy she thought she was in love with slowly drifted further and further away. It seemed that each time she tried to reel him back to the world that she knew he belonged to, he would only pull away harder and harder, even if it meant he had to break every bone in his body: he would not come back to her. He refused to come back to her. Why was that? Kairi thought. What was it that was seducing him so, making him believe that the path he was walking down was the only path left for him to trek? How could it be that such a selfless, down-to-earth person like Sora could be so blind, so merciless; so cruel? Were the waters of loneliness so entrancing that he was willing to sacrifice everything he had known up to this point? Was it worth throwing it all away? Kairi couldn't understand; she would never understand.

"How…" Kairi was almost breathless.

Sora remained silent and still, his back turned to her as he balled his fists; something was wrong.

"How… how can you say such things?" she continued. "How can you stand there… and yell such things with so much confidence? Do you truly believe… in what you're saying?"

Sora found himself verbally paralyzed at the swan song that Kairi was now playing for him. Her words were piercing him deeper than anything he had ever experienced before. It made him feel angry… about everything. His anger was not directed at any one individual, but all that existed. He hated the fact that Kairi was sad, but also the fact she had so much faith in him. He hated the fact they were arguing; he hated the fact that he wasn't back home on the Islands with Riku and Kairi; he hated the fact that this entire journey was happening; he hated the fact that he was a reincarnation; he hated _everything_ at that moment.

"What happened to the Sora that I napped with on the roof of Merlin's Study? The Sora that caused such a ruckus at Donald's wedding? The Sora that I woke up to see standing beside me every single time I blacked out?" Kairi could feel more tears coming down her cheeks. "What happened to the Sora who was so excited to see Santa Claus, and the Sora who made us jump through that ridiculous Christmas tree trunk door? The same silly Sora I ran around the Twilight Town Forest with listening to trees with?"

"Kairi stop…" Sora tried to interrupt.

"I won't stop!"

"Kairi—"

"I _will not_ stop!" Kairi screamed until her voice gave in.

Silence engulfed the two as Sora was forced to ponder what had just transpired over the sound of Kairi's miserable sobs and tears. Was it possible that Sora had just made the most wonderful girl he had ever met, cry? No, crying was a euphemism. Did he just mercilessly rip apart the emotions of the one girl he had ever fallen in love with? A sobbing Kairi and a thoroughly humiliated Sora both pointed to yes. It was in this sole testimony that Sora could regretfully say that he no longer felt fit to continue being at her side.

No, it wasn't about being a Keyblader anymore, or that he really had no purpose being with the rest of the group. That was already long in the past. Sora had remembered the entire reason that he had not confessed his feelings for the young girl was because he had nothing to offer her but a life full of risks and life-threatening danger. He felt he had no right to ask her to be his as long as the Keyblade was still with him. He got his wish, didn't he? At least, that's what it may have seemed like. For Sora, it was one thing if he no longer had the Keyblade because it was no longer needed, but it was quite another if he lost the Keyblade when it was still needed to protect the people he loved, namely Kairi. But even after that was taken into consideration, even after losing the Keyblade, the argument that had just taken place made Sora not only forfeit his right as Kairi's protector, but also his right to be someone important in her life.

It was obvious now that Sora felt he was not worthy to be in the presence of any of the important people who had fought alongside him in the past, and definitely not someone who should be in Kairi's life, especially now during what would probably end up being her gravest days yet. "I want to be her protector" was nothing more but a childish desire, spoken by those who know not how to accomplish what they say they'd do.

"I'm… going outside," Sora muttered before slowly walking toward the exit, walking swiftly past Kairi who sat helplessly on the floor, her eyes red from crying.

Not another word escaped Sora's lips as he reached the entrance of the room, pausing for a moment at the door as if he were hesitating on leaving. After shutting his eyes once more to lose himself in his thoughts, the Key Bearer proceeded to close the door behind him, hearing the sound of the stone lock into its groove, leaving a heartbroken Kairi to ponder over just what had happened between the two of them.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha, call Sora OOC if you want, I won't be offended, but I don't think any of us have ever seen Sora have an argument of this caliber with anyone to really judge fairly enough how he would truly react. I tried my best to bring justification as to why Sora felt the way he did, and in the end, this is the best I could come up with. Still, I apologize if this last scene was completely unbelievable for some of you, but given all that's happened to Sora and the conclusions he had come up with, I don't think it's unjustified that he feels the way he does, but hey, in the end it's your opinion what you think of it. I feel there isn't much leeway when it comes to a scene that has Kairi and Sora arguing over something as significant as this.


	17. A Will Reborn and A Life Restored

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Two: Scene Six  
_- A Will Reborn and A Life Restored -_

"_Ven?" came the soft voice of Ariannas as she spotted her comrade in the distance. Her greaves buckled quietly beneath her as she took a step forward, the metallic sounds of her armour clanking as she made her way toward the blonde-haired boy. "You should hurry up and get suited up, Ven. We'll be leaving soon."_

"… _How's the King? And Lady Renalyn?" Ventus asked quietly._

_Ariannas paused, taking a deep breath. "They haven't come to, yet…" hesitation lingered in her voice. "The medical staff isn't sure if they can stabilize their condition."_

"_I see…" Ventus mumbled to himself._

"_But that isn't the reason why you called me here, isn't it?" Ariannas placed her helm off to her side, taking a seat beside her forlorn comrade. _

"_Sharp as always, aren't you, Ari," Ventus let out a weak laugh._

"_What's wrong, Ven?" Ariannas asked with concern. _

_Ventus propped up one of his legs, resting a free arm over the cap of his knee as he gazed aimlessly ahead with wonderment. "We're leaving to go take on Nocenarus, right?"_

_Ariannas nodded. "That's right. We need to buy the Dreamweavers time to escape before Nocenarus gets here. We're the only ones who can do it now."_

"_Even though we're not strong enough to defeat him, right?" Ventus added._

"_That's right," Ariannas nodded once more. "But what's really bothering you? Are you scared?"_

"_Naturally," Ventus sighed, almost in a whisper. "Aren't you?"_

_Ariannas leaned in closer to her downcast partner, resting her head on his shoulder. "To death."_

_For Ventus, the physical pain and the thought of dying weren't as scary as the thought of disappearing forever from existence. Until he became one of the Chasers, there was very little that Ventus missed about growing up or the memories he had as a child. King Cyril and his Captain, Atticus, as well as Ariannas and young Princess Kairi; these were the only people in his life that he really cared about. They were his entire life; the memories he had with them were the only things he cared to remember, the only things he wanted to preserve. For a history that wasn't so deeply rooted—as it had only been several years since all those people had entered his life—Ventus didn't feel prepared to lose his life just yet. Not yet, he wished. There was so much more living he wished to do, so much more he wanted to experience. He wished there was more time to laugh and have fun, something that was constantly taken away from him for being the kind of warrior he was; a Chaser's life was constantly at risk, with no time to sit back and enjoy life's pleasantries._

"_Ven," Ariannas whispered softly._

"_Yes?" Ventus replied kindly._

_The young Chaser could feel the arms of the woman beside him slowly wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, hugging him tighter._

"_I love you," she declared as articulately as she could. "There may not be another time that I can say that to you… having you here like this." _

_Ventus slowly lowered his head toward hers, closing his eyes as he gently nuzzled his cheek against her silky blue locks. "I love you too, Ariannas."_

* * *

A pair of ocean-blue eyes slowly opened from inside the Room of Awakening, glancing forward as its vision gradually began to return. The faint muffled sound of a voice could be made out as the ocean-blue orbs caught sight of a young raven-haired woman behind a window, banging repeatedly on the glass, yelling to someone off to the side that couldn't be seen.

"Lady Evelyn! He's awake," Yuffie spoke as she turned back to glimpse through the window.

In comparison to Kairi, upon coming back into consciousness he seemed a lot more composed; crestfallen was almost a better way to describe his expression as Yuffie took some extra time to analyze the look on the blonde warrior's face. It certainly didn't look like he'd be needing their help to be escorted outside the chamber as the now "Awakened Roxas" calmly got to his feet when he heard the chamber door open. Running a hand through his hair as if he had just woken up from a long nap, the Keyblading youth stepped outside the chamber, carefully eying his company. He turned his attention to the white-robed Evelyn.

"Lady Evelyn," he greeted warmly. "It really has been a while."

"You're not taking a stab at my aged appearance, are you, Master Ventus?" she teased. "Unlike me, you haven't aged a day."

Ventus let out an amused chuckle. "It's not like I was alive to continue aging, now was I?"

Yuffie and Leon stared intently at the youthful Chaser before them. He did look like he aged a bit, but that was in comparison to Roxas' original appearance when he had first entered the chamber. Although Sora had matured physically since the pair had last seen him, when Roxas was forcefully removed from Sora's body, he still retained the fifteen-year-old look that he had during his days at Twilight Town. But after seeing him fully restored as Ventus, it was obvious that he now looked a lot older, possibly matching Sora's age—if not older.

"Stop staring at me like that, Leon, Yuffie," Ventus darted his head to the side, somewhat embarrassed.

"You know our names?" Yuffie blinked in surprise.

"I still have Roxas' memories, you know," Ventus sighed. "Although I would prefer it if you called me Ventus from now on."

Leon and Yuffie both nodded in agreement.

Ventus looked around. "Where are Sora and Lady Kairi?"

"They should be back at the safe house," Leon explained. "Kairi's recovery was a little bumpy, so Yuffie and I brought her back to the safe house to rest up."

"I see," Ventus had a twinkle in his eye. "Can you please bring me to Sora?"

"Sure," Yuffie nodded before turning to leave along with Leon who was leading the way. "Let's go, Leon."

The three warriors bid their farewells to Evelyn and offered their thanks before leaving to regroup with their two comrades back at the safe house.

* * *

Sora was unsure how long he had walked, or how far he was from the safe house. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing he could've done, seeing as he definitely wasn't paying attention to all the lefts and rights he was making, making it impossible to retrace his steps once he felt like going back. Oh well, he thought. It still seemed within his ability to get back to the main square once he backtracked to an area where there were people. He could surely ask them for directions, couldn't he—at least, the ones that didn't throw stones at him when he passed them by. Sora tried to recall just how many villagers that left him with. Not many, it seemed. He would just simply continue walking forward until he thought of a better idea.

There wasn't much motivation to think of a reason why he should head back to the safe house, especially after the huge quarrel he had just finished having with Kairi. There was just no way that he was going to be let off the hook once Yuffie started butting into the affair. That kunoichi was very good at intervening with other people's personal lives. No one could really blame her; she was such a sucker for drama—of any kind. It must've sucked hanging around Cloud all the time.

The young protagonist eventually found his way back toward the open foyer that they had come across when they first arrived. It was simply a miracle that Sora managed to backtrack so accurately. If the Key Bearer were a devout believer of omens, he would've surely taken this as a sign to board his gummi ship and take off into the interspace, blind as a bat. He naturally refused to take such a course of action when he thought about it earlier, but coming across the foyer entrance sure made it an easier choice to make since he was now so close to the gummi's location. Sora couldn't make up his mind and decided on a more postponing solution while he continued to ponder further on what to do; he would continue walking.

There was one strange thing that Sora did notice when he first entered the foyer: there were no guards by the gates. If there had been, it would've taken less time for the spiky haired brunette to recognize the area he was in, as the absence of the guards made it easier for him to not notice the burgundy gates—which were still open from the time they entered.

"That's… not right," Sora thought out loud as he took a moment to scan his surroundings, seeing if there were any guards taking a stroll some distance away, or taking a snooze someplace where they weren't supposed to.

In the end, Sora was still completely alone.

"Well, isn't this surprising," an ominous female voice called out. "The Key Bearer… all alone."

"Yes… it's almost too convenient, I have to agree," a second voice, this time a male's, spoke out.

Sora narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of the auras he was sensing nearby. Both auras were cleverly dispersed among the large foyer, making it impossible for Sora to determine just where they were located, but one thing was definitely certain.

"Nobodies," Sora growled.

* * *

"Lady Kairi!" Ventus yelled as he quickly rushed to his fallen Princess, who sat sloppily across the dry stony floor of the room.

Kairi turned to see just who it was that was addressing her so formally. The tone and intonation was strangely familiar, but she couldn't think of the name at that present moment. Her answer came quickly to mind after her eyes greeted her with a warm pair of blue eyes, and spiky blonde locks that decorated his scalp.

"Venny… is that you!?" Kairi threw her arms around his neck. "It's really you! You're alive! How are you here!?"

"Venny?" Yuffie and Leon exchanged looks of puzzlement.

"It's a long story," Ventus grimaced, being unprepared for Kairi's violently tight hug. When their cheeks made contact, Ventus could feel some moisture from her skin rubbing against his. "Kairi… have you been crying?"

Kairi felt her face flush as she pulled back, looking away. "N-No! I haven't!"

Ventus raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you on the floor?" The young Chaser looked around the room. "And where's Sora?"

There was a moment of silence that followed as Kairi refused to answer Ventus' questions, while Leon and Yuffie both brainstormed the issue.

Naturally, Yuffie was the first to make the assessment. "Ohhh, I see what's going on here."

"Explain," Ventus turned to look up at Yuffie, almost as if he was ordering her.

"She and Sora must've had a fight," Yuffie explained. "That's why she's been crying and sitting here all alone, and Sora's obviously no where to be seen. He left!"

"No! That's not true!" Kairi argued. "Sora just said he needed to take a walk!"

"A walk my ass," Yuffie scoffed. "Honestly, that boy is the worst liar I know. He doesn't have the talent for it."

"Yuffie, you only say that because you're the biggest liar here," Leon replied.

A powerful jab came swiftly to Leon's gut shortly after.

"That idiot moves quicker than I thought," Ventus got to his feet. "I'll find him. You two look after Lady Kairi for me."

"No problem!" Yuffie smiled gleefully as she squirmed from side to side, holding Leon in an unbreakable headlock.

* * *

"What's wrong, Key Bearer? You haven't tried attacking us once yet," one of the Nobodies taunted as she held up another small dagger. "Honestly, it's no fun when they won't fight back, don't you agree, Marluxia?"

"I don't care about fun," Marluxia snarled in response. "But it would sure make coming here worth the trip if this damn brat would actually do something!"

A swarm of rose petal sickles came Sora's way as Marluxia slashed the empty air several times with his scythe.

Sora grunted as Marluxia unleashed yet another wave of his dangerous sickles. It was easy enough to dodge roll around the bridge to avoid the incoming attacks, but without the Keyblade, there was no feasible way for Sora to make a counterattack. He was at the complete mercy of the Nobodies.

Larxene shook her head. "Well that's fine. Luckily for you, Key Bearer, we didn't come here to kill you."

"…What?" Sora asked between pants.

"Marluxia, let's go," Larxene ordered. "We've completed our objective. Let's report back to Nemas."

A devilish smirk smeared across Marluxia's face. "Oh you go ahead and do that, Larxene. I think I'll stay here and finish him off."

Larxene glared suspiciously at her comrade. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You know exactly who this guy is, Larxene," Marluxia started. "He's an impulsive, arrogant punk. If he could, he would've already unleashed his Keyblade and attacked us head on from the beginning, but he's not."

"What's your point," Larxene replied sourly.

"I don't know why or how, and I really couldn't care less, it seems this fool can no longer use the Keyblade, that's my point!"

Sora clenched his teeth. _Damn it, they've figured it out_, Sora thought.

Larxene thought to herself for a moment before breaking out in laughter. "Haha, wouldn't _that_ be something!"

A bright flash of light appeared suddenly, causing Sora to bring an arm in front of his eyes to shield against the intensity of the brightness. No more than a second later, Sora felt himself being pushed back into the wall of stone behind him. He instinctively tried to move out of the way in case a second attack was coming, but his body wouldn't budge, or rather, his clothes seemed to be preventing him from moving.

After the bright light subsided, Sora took a good look at what appeared to be several daggers surrounding his body, piercing through his clothes and into the rock wall behind him. He was pinned against a wall, helpless and defenseless.

Marluxia rolled his eyes at Larxene. "So _now_ you feel like staying, huh?"

Larxene cackled demonically. "Relax, I just got a little excited, that's all. He's all yours now."

Marluxia raised his scythe above his head, preparing himself for his next attack. "For once, you're being considerate."

Sora felt his heart beating furiously from inside his chest. He was definitely in trouble, but it was painfully clear that he would be unable to prevent Marluxia's next attack, despite whatever effort he could make and whatever determination he had to survive.

"Foolish Key Bearer, it's been fun," Marluxia announced. "I will admit that it took two tries to kill you, however, I can assure you that the second attempt was definitely an overwhelming victory for me."

With those final words, Marluxia took off from his standing position, his body low to the ground like a speeding cheetah sprinting across the plains. His scythe was hanging directly parallel to his body, the tip sliding roughly against the rocky floor as the pink-haired Nobody continued to accelerate toward Sora's immobile form.

Sora listened as Marluxia let out a triumphant laugh of sinister happiness as he continued to close in on Sora's caged position. The Key Bearer couldn't help but close his eyes once he spotted the obviously insane Marluxia bring his scythe forward. Sora began sweating from every pore as he let out what was probably his first genuine cry of fearing death, the first one of his life. But who could blame anyone for not releasing such a resounding scream of desperation in the situation that Sora found himself in.

Sora's fear slowly began transforming into that of curiosity after he noticed that his screaming continued for quite possibly a good several seconds past his expectations. In fact, it didn't seem like he was going to be silenced at all. Furthermore, he didn't even feel the scythe make contact when he was positive the killing blow was imminent.

Sora peeked one eye open to see for himself just what had happened during the absence of his vision when he spotted a grayish apparatus hovering about a foot in front of him. After his vision cleared, Sora confirmed the gray apparatus to be that of armour made of strange material, unlike anything he had ever seen before. Sora continued to assess what he was seeing, eventually realizing that he was staring at the back of some sort of armoured knight. Along with his armour was a cape of similar colour that ruffled with the wind generated by the force of Marluxia's sprint.

What Sora didn't see was just how exactly the armoured knight managed to counter Marluxia's assault. Marluxia's scythe began sparking uncontrollably as the angry Nobody watched the tip of his blade being powerfully grinded down by the armoured knight's chest plate instead of piercing it. The raw power that Marluxia was sensing was definitely real, and beyond anything he had every encountered before.

Marluxia went wide-eyed. "Who the—"

_**Shut up.**_ Ventus interrupted before delivering a massive blow to Marluxia's chest with an open palm, sending him flying backward at a deadly speed.

"Ugh!" Marluxia grimaced.

"Marluxia!" Larxene screamed as she shot a death glare at the unwelcome visitor. _Where the hell did that guy come from?_

But the mysterious assailant was nowhere to found the moment after his fist made contact with Marluxia as Larxene and Sora both watched the fully restored Chaser suddenly vanish from sight. The reason for such haste became obviously clear as Sora watched Marluxia's attacker reappear some distance away from Marluxia—who at the moment was still flying in midair from the Chaser's initial attack. It was evident that Ventus' plan was that of mockery as the armoured knight calmly stood his ground, watching as the winded Marluxia hit the ground and continuing sliding across the stone pavement, coming to a stop just before the tip of Ventus' greaves.

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes, locking gazes with a tinted helm that despite not having a visible pair of eyes, pierced deeply into his soulless container.

Ventus looked down at his helpless opponent, tilting his helm to the side. _**Enjoying the floor?**_

"You insolent swine!" Marluxia yelled before quickly springing to his feet with the assistance of a cyclone of peony petals. With his nimble hands, the Graceful Assassin twirled his scythe around his wrist before going in for a hard horizontal slash at the Knight's neck, aiming for decapitation.

Another loud clash echoed around the two assailants as the blade of Marluxia's scythe was rudely rejected by the grip of Ventus' left hand. Bladed steel grinding against each other was the sound that accompanied the deadlock of Marluxia's attack as he found himself unable to pull his blade back.

A grin hid behind the tinted crystal of Ventus' helmet as he slowly tightened the grip on Marluxia's blade, steadily cracking the structure that held the weapon together.

_**Hey,**_ Ventus spoke. _**What's this scythe of yours made out of?**_

Marluxia growled, still unable to retrieve his blade. "What's it to you…"

**_Because it feels like paper,_** Ventus replied before crushing the blade of Marluxia's scythe with his fingers. Fragments of the blade blew in all directions as Ventus proceeded to grind the shards that he held in his grip.

Marluxia could feel his anger spiraling out of control. "You'll pay for—"

_**Enough,**_ Ventus declared before delivering a clean slash across Marluxia's chest with the Oathkeeper. Almost immediately, the defeated Nobody began to fade away into the depths of oblivion, but not before Ventus could have the pleasure of walking through him as his body dematerialized.

_I didn't even see when he summoned his Keyblade,_ Sora thought to himself.

Larxene hovered above the foyer, frozen and quivering in shock as she watched the mysterious armoured knight single-handedly dispose of Marluxia—not to mention quite effortlessly as well.

_This guy is ridiculously strong, _Larxene thought to herself. _And what the hell is up with all that armour?_

**_Not going to run away?_** came Ventus' next provocation. **_Nobodies sure don't know when to quit. It's such a horrible flaw._**

"You sure know how to use that mouth of yours, stranger," Larxene commented coyly. "We'd make a fine pair, you and I."

**_I highly doubt that,_** Ventus responded coldly.

"Shame," Larxene shrugged. "Oh well, then allow me to show you what you're missing!"

The patented laugh of Larxene rang resoundingly around the foyer as the crazed Savage Nymph disappeared in a bolt of lightning, gone from sight but evidently carrying ill intent. Strings of lightning could be seen running wild amidst the sky above them, a strong wind beginning to blow from the power the female Nobody generated from her self-induced thunderstorm. The crackling of thunder blended with her maniacal cackling as Ventus waited patiently for the next attack that was definitely prepared for him. His cape tossed and turned with the wind as the armoured Chaser honed in on Larxene's aura, making sure to keep her within his sights.

Suddenly, a stream of daggers began raining from the sky above, each coated with a current of electricity as they all closed in on Ventus' position. The sheer number of them was enough to make Sora nervous about Ventus' safety. There were at least a hundred of them already locked onto Ventus, and the young Key Bearer was certain that the electric-blonde psycho had more waiting to be used.

Ventus held out both of his arms, summoning the Oblivion and Oathkeeper in each of his hands before holding them at his sides. He waited for the daggers to inch closer to his body before finally repelling them with his blades. Sora watched in awe as the powerful Chaser, Ventus, danced dexterously around the bridge of the foyer, repelling and deflecting each and every dagger that came his way with ease. And while the numbers of daggers only continued to increase as time went on, it seemed that Ventus was still far from his limit as he picked up his speed. Hundreds of repelled daggers began falling down the bottomless pit that waited below while other daggers simply thudded harmlessly onto the bridge's rocky surface, their electrical energy drained.

After several minutes of repelling Larxene's lethal onslaught of infinite daggers, the heavy forecast of metallic thunder had finally ceased. Smoke steamed up from Ventus' blades as they began hissing from the heated friction that had relentlessly bartered with the exterior of his Keyblades during the prolonged assault. But despite the apparent intensity that brought both the Oblivion and Oathkeeper to such a state, it was miraculous to find neither a scratch nor a dent in either of them.

A baleful pause occurred as the foyer faded into silence. A pile of useless daggers surrounding the young Chaser as he returned back to his original position, the stance he took before Larxene began her attack.

**_I will admit,_** Ventus stretched his neck from side to side. **_That was a good exercise._**

But that would be Ventus' last words for the Savage Nymph before he glared at a particular spot in the sky before moving to strike her down with a single Keyblade throw. Even during his dagger-repelling performance, he was still able to keep an eye on just where Larxene was at every given moment. Even now was no different as Ventus watched the Oblivion strike her out of the sky, hearing her scream in agony as the blade pierced cleanly through her torso.

Larxene gasped in recoil from the attack. "Y-you… you bastard…" The fatally wounded female slowly brought her eyes forward to view the blade that had deeply pierced her body. "O-Oblivion…" her breaths were coarse, before spotting the white Keyblade gripped tightly in the armoured warrior's other hand. "Heh… so it's you who kills me this time… Roxas…"

Ventus remained silent as he watched the last of Nemas' Nobodies disappear helplessly into the wind. He de-summoned the Oathkeeper in his other hand before finally turning to face Sora, who was sitting dolefully on the floor, his back against the wall.

**_I see you finally got out of those restraints,_** Ventus commented.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I couldn't," Sora's voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.

**_Where were you going?_** came the first of Ventus' interrogative questions.

"Away from here," Sora replied. "Anywhere but here."

**_Now why would you do that? _**Ventus asked dryly. If Sora wanted to play that game, Ventus was all for it.

"It's none of your business!" Sora retorted before getting to his feet, turning to walk away. "I don't know who you are, buddy, but—"

_**You stop right there,**_ Ventus ordered, quickly resummoning the Oblivion before throwing it in Sora's direction, watching as it stabbed into the rock behind him just a few millimeters short of his face.

Sora gasped as he jumped back, frightened. "A-Are you completely insane!? You could've killed me!"

Ventus quickly reached for his helm, twisting it for a moment before finally pulling it off his head, revealing the face that buried beneath it.

Sora took a good look at the identity of the mysterious Knight who had come to his rescue, sighing dejectedly once his eyes identified just who it was behind the helm and armour.

"I should've guessed it was you, Roxas," Sora shook his head.

"The name is Ventus," came the correction. "There's a lot you need to be debriefed about, Key Bearer, and it would be a lot easier if you just didn't go disappearing when you feel like it."

"Well I don't see how I can be of any help to you," Sora began walking toward Ventus' direction; it was the only way to the gummi ships, after all. "In case you forgot, I no longer have the Kingdom Key."

Ventus let out an unsympathetic laugh. "And whose fault is that?"

Sora froze in his tracks, appalled at Ventus' blatantly ignorant comment. That's it, he thought. This Ventus character was really trying to piss him off.

"Do I really have to play this game with you?" Sora began. "The reason why I don't have the Keyblade is incredibly obvious."

"Yeah, I have to agree," Ventus placed his helm at his side. "It's completely your fault."

Sora was insulted. "… What did you just say?"

"Yeah, the entire loss-of-the-Keyblade thing? Definitely your fault."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sora yelled. "Don't act stupid! I lost my Keyblade because _you_ came back! I'm your damn reincarnation, for goodness sakes. The moment Roxas—I mean, _you_—came back, you took back everything that belonged to you from me! I've been nothing but a useless container for your entire legacy!"

Ventus shot Sora a look of disappointment, shaking his head sadly. "Well, it would seem I had you figured all wrong, Sora."

"What?" Sora blinked.

"You sound just like a pathetic coward looking for a tragic tale to tell," Ventus replied before recalling the Oblivion to his hand. "And it pisses me off that you turned out to be just that."

"Coward?!" Sora exclaimed. "I have never run away from a single enemy in my entire life! I have put my life on the line countless times for the sake of this unjust multiverse! So don't go—"

"Save it," Ventus interrupted before raising his arm, pointing the tip of the Oblivion at Sora. "Since you seem so used to gambling your life away on a daily basis, I'll make you a deal."

Sora crossed his arms. "And what sort of deal could you possibly offer me?"

"It's really quite simple," Ventus summoned the Oathkeeper in his other hand. "If you can knock either one of these Keyblades out of my hands, I'll let you go wherever you desire, and I won't stop you. You'll be free as a bird!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous! Of course you'll make a deal like that because you know it's impossible since I have no weapon!"

"Well, for your sake you better make it possible," Ventus started. "Because if you don't find a way to knock one of these blades out of my hand, I _will_ kill you."

"W-What? Have you gone mad?" Sora's voice cracked.

"Shut up and start thinking!" Ventus ordered before lunging at Sora, both blades pulled back behind him.

"Stop it! Roxas!"

"That's _Ventus_!"

"I really don't care what your name is right now!" Sora screamed as he skillfully rolled under Ventus' horizontal slash, before quickly taking off in the other direction.

"Such sluggish speed, and what terrible form! Had I been serious, your life would've ended already!"

"No one's asking you to hold back!" Sora argued.

"I never knew dying was such a high priority on your to-do list, Sora!" Ventus commented before going for another slash.

"You're the one who proposed such a thing in the first place!"

"Excuses, excuses," Ventus began to grow annoyed. "Is that all you're good at doing now? Making up excuses for your own self-serving drama?"

"What is _with _you!" Sora grunted, almost losing his footing from a surprise lunge from Ventus. "I'm not making any excuses! I'm living up to the truth!"

"The truth?" Ventus began. "What truth! Who said it was because of _me_ that you lost the ability to wield a Keyblade, huh!? Who ever said that was the truth!"

For the first time, Sora found himself defeated by Ventus' justifications. It was like a prelude to an epiphany that Sora would later realize how much of a change in perspective it would create. He repeatedly ran Lady Evelyn's words through his head, desperately trying to find some sort of hint or clue that would defend him against Ventus' instigations, but no such proof came from it.

"It is true that you suddenly lost the ability to summon the Kingdom Key after I was extracted from your body, but the reason why is never explained. Not by me, not by Lady Evelyn, not by anyone," Ventus explained. "_You_ were the one who concluded that it was me taking back what was mine, and what belonged to me, but is that really what you think, Sora?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sora asked back.

"What is the Kingdom Key to you, Sora?" Ventus continued his prying. "Is it a burden, to live on day by day with a foreboding fate? Do you resent having the responsibility of being a protector of the multiverse?"

Sora felt his thoughts beginning to spiral out of control as Ventus' inquiries began to delve further into his core. "No! It's not a burden at all! I don't resent it at all!"

"Then why do you flee from it the first instance it disappears?" Ventus lunged at Sora. "Do you not want it back? Are you happy to be ridden of such a heavy responsibility? Are you satisfied with being nothing but another ignorant fool who decides to run away after learning so much? Is that what you really think, Sora!"

"No!!" Sora yelled defiantly as he swiftly dodged to the side, his speed sharpening with his emotions. "That's not it at all!"

"For what purpose did you wield the Kingdom Key, Sora!" Ventus gripped both of his blades tightly. "What were you fighting for all these years! All the scars you bear, all the tears you've cried, all the blood and sweat you've shed; what was that all for! Was it for yourself? For me? For Kairi?!"

"I…" Sora felt his body begin to tremble, feeling unable to move.

It had been so long since his fight with Xehanort's Heartless, his fight with Organization XIII; Sora had almost forgotten about what was going through his mind during each of those fights. The reasons his body kept going, the reasons his heart continued fighting, the reasons his mind and soul would never surrender in the midst of any evil that tried to take all that was precious to him. The emotions that ran through him during those days of glory were suddenly so vividly recollected in his mind at that moment; he began to wonder how he ever could've managed to be so unaware of them before.

Sora did fight for those he cared about, to save his friends and return back to the place where he felt he belonged. But above all, Sora fought for himself. He fought because he felt he could make a difference, and that he could accomplish something that was greater than anything he ever imagined a person like him could do. Each time the young Key Bearer brought his blade down upon the enemy before him, it was a choice he freely made, with the thought and the belief that he was forging a path toward something great, something that countless people could be proud of him for.

"If you can't even answer that…" Ventus bent his knees, his stance stout and fierce. "Then perhaps, you are truly not the person I was hoping you were."

Sora watched as the blonde-haired Keyblader suddenly took off from the other end of the room, dashing rapidly toward his position. The young protagonist could see the passion that burned in Ventus' eyes; the eyes of a tortured soul that seemed to understand things like justice and reason ever so well. Sora could see just how much conviction lay behind those piercing ocean eyes. It was in every stride of his sprint, in every breath he inhaled and exhaled, in every muscle of his body that flexed; there was no question now that the Ventus that was charging forward had every sincere intention of destroying Sora, the person who tragically failed to live up to his expectations.

But that's where Sora had to valiantly disagree.

"Ventus!!" came Sora's mighty and powerful roar. A golden glow began flickering around his body.

Their bodies were less than a second away from impact.

"Sora!!"

An explosive blast of immeasurable proportions erupted violently around the dueling pair as the sound of an electrifying pulse screeched across the acoustics of the foyer, cracking the solid rock surfaces of several freestanding pillars as they crumbled and fell down into the pits of oblivion below.

As the dust and debris steadily fluttered to the floor, silhouettes of the two spirited combatants progressively became more visible, both still appearing to be on their feet and within close contact. However, once the haze finally cleared, a huge surprise came to Sora as he felt a familiar weight gripped firmly within his hands. A glistening golden hilt, followed by a sparkling silver shaft and tip of the blade; these features were so foreign, yet so familiar to the sight and touch as Sora could only stare in wonderment at the sight before him. The Kingdom Key… what was _that_ doing there in his hand? Sora thought. It had returned? Was this a dream? Sora looked around frantically, trying to confirm if he was indeed still in the world of the Dreamweavers and not mistaking the mysterious Keyblade apparition as a dream he had fallen into after being promptly knocked out—or possibly killed—by Ventus' attack.

Sora brought his attention back in front of him, his eyes coming to inadvertently land on a certain Chaser whose stance was now completely void of the conviction he had moments earlier. What was more interesting to note was the peculiar attention Ventus seemed to be paying to his left hand, which now appeared to be deplorably bare without a Keyblade in its grip. Wait, Sora thought. Ventus was missing a Keyblade?

Ventus chuckled earnestly to himself. "Well, it seems that I may have misjudged you, Sora."

"I—this is…" Sora looked up at Ventus, then down at his Keyblade, then up again. "Huh?"

"The Kingdom Key, it would seem," Ventus answered before de-summoning his other Keyblade.

"But why is…" Sora kept his gaze on his Keyblade.

"You still don't get it? Even after finally being able to summon it again?" Ventus was both shocked and disappointed.

Sora didn't respond, embarrassed about his own ignorance on the matter. Ventus made it seem like it should've been something he should've understood instantly, but unfortunately that just wasn't the case.

"The Kingdom Key chose _you_, Sora," Ventus began. "The contract you made with that Keyblade has nothing to do with me, my past or my connection to you. You may be my reincarnation, and thus may have been more inclined to receive the same predisposition to become a Keyblader, but that doesn't change the fact that the actions you took, and the abilities you have, are none other than your own."

"Then why couldn't I summon it before…?"

"For quite some time, it would seem you detached yourself from the Kingdom Key, believing it to be something you simply obtained the responsibility of, a responsibility you were _forced_ to shoulder, all the while believing that you owed it to the Keyblade that chose you as its wielder to carry out its purpose, that is, to seal the Keyholes and bring peace to the multiverse."

"So then…?" Sora asked.

"So by holding onto such a perspective about the Keyblade, the moment I came into the picture, you immediately felt your responsibility was no longer there, or that you became unworthy of the Keyblade. You subconsciously hid away your Keyblading powers deep within your heart, denying yourself the right as its true owner, believing that such ownership officially belonged to me the moment I took physical form. This wouldn't have been such a big deal to fix had I addressed the situation right away. But the more you learned about Kairi's past, about my true identity, and finally about you being a reincarnation, you only continued to distance yourself further and further away from the truth."

Sora slid his hand gently across the surface of his blade, feeling it had been ages since he had seen it. "The truth?"

"The undeniable truth is that you, Sora, are the one and only rightful wielder of the Kingdom Key. It is neither a responsibility that was divinely bestowed on you, nor a favour that the multiverse has asked of you. It is simply part of who you are, someone you were always meant to be. Being the wielder of the Kingdom Key is a testament to your existence as a human being, a piece of your identity that you cannot erase or escape from. What you choose to do with that blade is up to you; you owe nothing to this world or the next for having that power, and have no obligation to do what the fates of the worlds ask you to. What you choose to do when handling that Keyblade, is entirely up to you."

Sora looked down once more at his Keyblade, taking Ventus' words to heart as he finally began to rediscover just exactly what the Kingdom Key meant to him, what his purpose really was, and what he felt he wanted to do from now on.

"And now, Master Sora, you have yet another important choice to make," Ventus stated.

"Huh? What's that?" Sora inquired.

Ventus pointed playfully at his empty hand. "Seeing as you've marvelously succeeded in knocking out one of my Keyblades, I will honour our original agreement and not stop you from leaving this world. You can choose to fly wherever you wish, and I will personally see to it that no one gets in your way from doing so. But on the other hand, if you decide to give up that plan and stay here, you can choose to remain here and fight alongside the rest of us once again." Ventus grinned. "The choice is yours to make."

With that, the young Chaser turned to return back into the city, leaving the mentally and emotionally renewed Key Bearer to his decision.

Sora couldn't help but smile amusedly at what had just transpired. "You're a hell of a piece of work, Ventus, you know that?"

"Naturally," Ventus grinned before placing his helm back on, his cape tousling lightly about as he walked steadily past the entrance gates, hearing the enthusiastic footsteps of a certain Key Bearer following closely behind.


	18. The Rope That Binds Us All Together

**A/N:** I apologize for there being no update last week, as I was over on the west coast visiting my girlfriend. I had an evening flight back here to Toronto yesterday so this week's update is a day late. I was planning to get this across to you all sooner, so no, this does not mean you will be getting two chapters this week--unfortunately.

Thanks for all the continued support, and I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**_- Act Two: Scene Seven -  
_The Rope That Binds Us All Together

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Sora spoke timidly as he entered the chambers where the group had first met Lady Evelyn.

It seemed that everyone had been waiting for the Key Bearer's entrance for quite a while, something Sora quickly judged after taking note of how lazily each of his team members positioned themselves around the room. Yuffie, having the least amount of shame, sprawled herself slothfully across the chamber floor, raising an arm lethargically to greet the tardy brunette as their eyes briefly locked. Leon's response held more reservation as he leaned comfortably against one of the chambers walls, his arms crossed as he observed Sora's arrival in silence. However, the silent treatment the Key Bearer received from Leon could not compare to the look of shame and disappointment that lingered on Kairi's face as she made every effort to avoid eye contact with her childhood friend.

About a day had passed since Ventus and Sora returned from the emotional quarrel they had in the cavern's foyer, both exchanging bouts of heartfelt words and thoughts about the entire journey so far—some more painfully frank than others. Although Sora had now regained most of his confidence, as well as a renewed sense of self as the Key Bearer, he still found it particularly difficult to find a time (or the courage) to approach Kairi about their last conversation.

The damage had already been done. The lasting impact it had on young girl made itself apparent each time he managed to catch her gaze with his, causing the young heroine to quickly look away and pretend it had never happened. Such treatment didn't really offend Sora as much as it further discouraged him from making a better effort to win her attention. His shame almost made him forfeit the attempt altogether if it wasn't for Yuffie's incessant nagging for him to 'make things right'. Ventus had been surprisingly quiet on the matter, but Sora soon came to understand that Ventus was just not a person who liked to meddle in the personal affairs of others—or so Sora thought before the events that occurred shortly after his disposal of Larxene and Marluxia.

"Sora," Ventus whispered.

The Key Bearer lifted his head attentively.

"Lady Evelyn is speaking to us," the Chaser answered.

Sora bowed apologetically, embarrassed. "M-My apologies, your Highness."

Lady Evelyn chuckled, smiling warmly before turning her attention back to the group. "I've been told you still have quite a few questions."

"Yes," Ventus took a step forward, taking a moment to bow his head. "When we had first arrived here, the guards at the entrance said you were expecting us."

Lady Evelyn nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"How is it possible for you to have known of our arrival? Has the power of the Dreamweaver evolved to the point of clairvoyance?"

Lady Evelyn shook her head. "No, predicting the future is still not a power we've come to possess. It was not us who predicted your arrival."

"Then who?" Ventus asked.

Lady Evelyn rose from her seat, gesturing the group to follow after her as she turned toward the exit behind her throne. "This way. There is someone you should meet. He can answer all of your questions."

Ventus and the others exchanged looks of puzzlement before silently following after the Dreamweaver leader through the door at the back of the chamber.

It didn't require one to be a resident of the city to know that the hall they were currently trekking was indeed one unlike the others. A spectacular aura beamed off every inch of the corridor walls, overwhelming the traveling foreigners as they naturally began huddling closer while continuing down the path. The feeling that washed over them was not one of intimidation or fear, but rather a presence of benevolent superiority that greatly humbled them with each progressing step. But despite its overbearing nature, the group felt safely secure and well protected—knowing that whomever it was that was stirring such unrest within them was someone they could trust.

Lady Evelyn came to a stop once they reached a new clearing, a room that resembled the cavern's foyer, but much smaller and better kept. But the focal point of the room was unmistakably the large, bright white orb that hovered at its center, cased behind a surrounding ethereal gold light that seemed to border the orb's movements. The intensity of the orb's light slowly brightened and receded, suggesting life and sentience existed within it; something Ventus immediately assumed as he felt something of great familiarity radiating off the orb.

"Lady Evelyn, this is…" Ventus inquired.

"It was he who told us of your arrival," Lady Evelyn explained before turning toward the orb. "And many other things as well."

Sora and the others looked on with amazement as they gained some sense of the orb's evidently unrivaled power; it was indeed a mystifying ability to be able to track people's steps without their knowledge—and would've been dangerous if such a thing was working against them. It would seem fortune smiled earnestly upon them about this matter.

"He has been waiting to answer all of your questions, so please don't hesitate to take this time to clear up all of your concerns," Lady Evelyn added.

"Thank you, Lady Evelyn," Kairi bowed her head humbly, making a particular effort to keep Sora completely out of her sight.

"I shall leave you to it then," Lady Evelyn concluded before taking her leave of the chamber, her appointed guards and escorts following after her.

Sora and the others pondered for a moment as to why Lady Evelyn had left the room when something important—or so they believed—was about to take place, but their time to reflect was cut short as a reverberant voice spoke from deep inside the Orb.

_**I am pleased to see you have all made it safely to the Land of the Dreamweavers.**_

"Almost all of us," Ventus corrected. "We lost one of our company while passing through the Gorge of Hades."

Sora and the others looked painfully toward the floor.

_**I'm sorry to hear that. I pray his sacrifice will not be in vain.**_

"But that aside, we must really get right to the point," Ventus ended the topic of Cid's death prematurely. While Leon and Yuffie—whom were both much closer to Cid than the rest—looked sourly upon Ventus' quick dismissal of their friend, they both understood that time was not a luxury they could easily spend in light of how far their journey as come; it was getting dangerously short in supply.

_**I am at your service. Please ask about whatever it is you wish to know.**_

"First things first," Ventus started. "I do not recall the Dreamweaver world ever possessing a being like you before. How were you able to foresee our arrival here?"

_**I am a being that has formed a special pact with the flow of time and space. I had made such a pact with the hope that doing so would one day lead me to the one who will recreate the future.**_

A look of uncertainty came upon Ventus' expression.

"Ugh, I hate it when these otherworldly spirits start talking like that!" Yuffie ruffled her hair violently with her hands.

"Yuffie!" Leon snapped in a whisper.

"Does this mean you would be able to track the movements of Nemas as well?" Ventus inquired.

_**No, I'm afraid that isn't possible.**_

Ventus sighed, somewhat expecting that particular response. "Please explain."

_**Nemas has formed his own special pact that does not allow me to spy upon his whereabouts at any given time. There is a dark cloud that shrouds his movements from my sight.**_

"What kind of pact?" Ventus inquired.

_**That, I do not know.**_

Ventus found himself struck with waves of nostalgia as the mysterious voice enlightened them about its powers, abilities as well as its limits. The familiarity that continued to linger as the conversation went on only further engraved itself in Ventus' mind as time progressed. The affinity that Ventus felt toward the being that stood before them was so strong that Ventus started becoming doubtful that all his memories had returned, and that he was in fact, still missing some parts of his past. But he knew that just wasn't possible. It was also a fact that he had never seen such or heard of a powerful orb residing in the World of the Dreamweavers.

It had been many years since he had last been there, however, Ventus thought. The confusion was becoming almost unbearable.

_**Lady Kairi, I almost didn't recognize you.**_

Kairi flushed a light pink, unprepared for the Orb's sudden shift of attention. Flustered as the young Princess was, all she managed was a few mumbles of incoherent sounds followed by a jerky, unrefined bow of respect.

"You've seen Lady Kairi at least once before, it seems," Ventus spoke again. "That means you would've had to have been around when His Majesty, King Cyril III, was still alive, which just isn't possible," Ventus added. "I was stationed here several times throughout the incident with Nocenarus and I have never encountered a being such as yourself ever being here."

_**I'm glad to see your deduction skills haven't waned in the slightest, Ventus.**_

Ventus was once again taken aback by the familiar intonation of the Orb's voice every time he spoke to them.

_**Yes, I'm familiar with both yourself and Lady Kairi. While it pleases me to be reunited once again with the both of you, I'm still a little crestfallen that another special subordinate of mine is still absent.**_

That was all Ventus needed to hear before his heart was enlightened.

"C-Captain?" His voice asked eagerly. "No, that's impossible."

The Orb let out a sound of approval.

"But how? Why are you—how did you—?" Ventus found himself completely distraught at his own realization.

It was a long story, or at least that's what the orb—who was now confirmed to be Ventus' Captain, Atticus—was suggesting after mumbling various sounds of hesitation and uncertainty on how to answer. The wise Captain explained that sometime after the events of their final fight with Nocenarus all those years ago, the fallen warrior found himself wandering aimlessly amidst a void illuminated by a plethora of colours and lights. It had been unlike anything he had ever come to experience throughout his days as a Chaser, or even as a Dreamweaver for that matter. There was no way to explain what it was that Atticus came in contact with during this particular period of floundering, but the unknown force began to slowly assimilate with his mind and conscience until Atticus could no longer distinguish between what were his thoughts and what belonged to the voice's.

Memories of the relatively short-lived Captain's life flashed before his eyes, scenes from his earliest recollections up until the end of the fight with Nocenarus invading his vision uncontrollably as a miasma of emotions and thoughts cultivated themselves in his being. Some of these the Captain knew very intimately and others were completely foreign as if they had never belonged to him, but by the end of the otherworldly transformation the Chaser's spirit had found some solitude in the silence that followed. No one could explain what had just taken place, nor why it happened—but by the end, Atticus was aware of what he needed to do and how to go about it.

Ventus rubbed the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. "So you appeared before Lady Evelyn and told her of the events to come, I take it?"

_**That is correct. It was important not to interfere with the progression of events leading up to today, lest such an attempt to speed up this reunion cause a change the prediction I foresaw.**_

Ventus nodded agreeably; Atticus' deductions seemed correct. A foreign power such as that of clairvoyance was surely one not to take any chances with.

_**That's not all you wished to ask me, though, is it, Ventus?**_

Ventus' eyes widened for a moment before looking sheepishly at the floor, signifying that Atticus' assumptions were accurate. A pause followed before the blonde-haired Chaser shifted his weight to one side, looking away. "I-It's not important right now."

_**Is that so? Very well, then.**_

"Umm…" Kairi mumbled softly under her breath. "I have a question as well."

_**What is it, Lady Kairi?**_

Kairi placed her hands behind her back, shuffling her feet uneasily as she looked down at the floor, still much too intimidated by the Captain's voice. It was a strange feeling, she thought. Her memories reminded her of who Captain Atticus was; however, while it had been over a decade since she had last seen him, she felt as if it were only yesterday that she saw him depart for his battle with Nocenarus. And despite being a grown woman of seventeen, the young Princess felt completely as she was during her childhood days—as those feelings and thoughts were the only fresh memories she had of the Chaser Captain.

_**You look troubled, my Lady. Is there something wrong?**_

Kairi shook her head lightly, remembering what it was she wanted to ask.

"I know that all of my memories from my childhood days have been reawakened, but as hard as I've tried, I can't seem to remember the last time I talked to my mother," Kairi's voice faded near the end. "Actually… I don't remember much about my mother at all. Grandmother used to speak about her whenever I asked, but… I don't even remember her face, or what her voice sounded like."

_**You were rather young when His Majesty brought you to Radiant Garden. **_

"I know she chose to stay behind to take care of things here, but I hoped I would've at least remembered something about her."

_**Lady Kairi, your mother stayed behind because it was her duty as the leader of the Dreamweavers to look after her people.**_

Kairi froze, surprised. "… Leader of the Dreamweavers?"

"Renalyn, the second successor to the throne after the founding father, Sage Ramuh," Ventus elaborated. "You've already been acquainted with her sister, Lady Evelyn."

"Wait," Yuffie interrupted. "Wasn't Ren—I mean, Lady Renalyn—that old friend of King Cyril's? The two leaders who tried to unite their people during the uprisings?"

_**Yes, that is correct.**_

"Evidently they were more than just friends…" Yuffie darted her eyes off to the side.

"Yuffie!" Leon hissed.

"Lady Renalyn was… my mother?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Ventus nodded. "You are the daughter of King Cyril and Lady Renlyn; the symbol of their ideals, living proof of the very thing they stood for. Your life is an irreplaceable existence; one that us Chasers swore to protect with our own."

Kairi couldn't help but blush at the appraisals she was receiving; the magnitude of her importance in this entire ordeal—also having just learned about it—was and overwhelming realization to endure. This was truly the biggest secret of her life, and being finally able to align the entire perspective; Kairi found herself unable to merit an audible response. Her eyes blinked perplexedly, unaware of her parted lips and the bizarre expression that lingered on her face.

She finally turned toward two of her companions standing idly behind her. "And… you both knew?"

Yuffie and Leon looked at each other briefly.

"Well…" Yuffie shrugged. "I can't say we knew every detail."

"Because we frequently played the part of 'messenger' between distinguished individuals like Ansem and King Mickey, we sometimes came across a certain red-headed little girl that often ran around the premises," Leon smiled, amused. "We knew not about your situation, nor did we inquire, however, it was Ansem who eventually came to us and told us the entire story. His hope was for us to forward the message to His Majesty, King Mickey, to see if he could be of any assistance."

"King Mickey was consequently involved in the ordeals of King Cyril thereafter; however, we were not authorized to discuss the matters with anyone outside a very limited circle of individuals," Yuffie added. "It was quite amazing that we eventually crossed paths again during Sora's first journey as the Key Bearer, and I must say it was somewhat difficult to pretend that we were complete strangers. But after it became clear to us that you had no idea who you were or where you came from, we were certain that whatever power could induce such an effect had an important reason behind it and we dared not to pry into it."

"You mean to tell me that you knew all about Kairi and just by chance, you two happened to be involved in the entire affair of Xehanort's Heartless?" Sora asked, somewhat suspicious.

Leon and Yuffie once again exchanged glances.

"Well…" Leon began. "When the order of the worlds first became unaligned four years ago, we came to seek Ansem's wisdom on the impending danger that was going to soon befall Radiant Garden. Soon afterward, we realized that Ansem was nowhere to be found, nor were any of his subordinates. In fact, it wasn't long before Maleficent came to Radiant Garden and transformed it into what you came to know it by, Hollow Bastion."

"Ansem's fortress was completely abandoned, and not even you nor your father, King Cyril, were anywhere to be seen," Yuffie continued. "And because we were never told about what sort of evil King Cyril had been mixed up in, we assumed that Maleficent had something to do with it. And after a fated meeting with Sora in Traverse Town, seeing him possess exactly the same weapon that we once saw King Cyril wield, we were certain that the evil that was befalling the multiverse was related to Kairi and the disappearance of Ansem."

But they would only be half-correct about the relationship between Maleficent's objective and Kairi and Ansem's disappearance. It would remain a complete mystery, perhaps only explainable by fate that the daughter of King Cyril and Lady Renalyn also became a Princess of Heart, becoming intertwined with the mandate of the Kingdom Key. Maleficent, thankfully, had no connection with the conflict between Ultair and the Dreamweavers, and no ties with Nocenarus; she was simply another evil seed that blossomed from the darkness to prey on those of the living.

"And the incident with the Nobodies and Xemnas? What of that?" Sora asked.

"It sure is hard to protect someone from something we know nothing about, isn't it?" Yuffie shrugged before shifting her position. "After meeting up with you again on the streets near Merlin's Study a year after the events of Xehanort's Heartless, and finding out that Kairi was waiting for you on the Islands, Leon and I felt assured that the new crisis with the Nobodies was also unrelated. It was true that King Cyril and his Chasers were still no where to be found, and Kairi was still safely stationed at Destiny Islands instead of being back at Radiant Garden, but we were under strict orders by King Mickey to only pursue the matter if Kairi's safety once again became jeopardized."

"It was only recently on this journey that we first came to know King Cyril's Chasers personally," Leon glanced over at Ventus. "As well as the fate of King Cyril and Lady Renalyn. King Mickey was relatively quiet about the matter and kept us in the dark about many of these details that are unraveling."

_**His Majesty was only trying to simplify the matter and keep unnecessary distractions hidden away. I was the one who ordered for Kairi's memories to be erased and that she be spirited away to another world. I also ordered for His Majesty, King Mickey, to keep such details as tightly lipped as possible.**_

"I see," Leon nodded. That would explain many things about King Mickey's discreet nature about the issue surrounding the whereabouts of King Cyril and his subordinates.

_**Anything else you wish to ask?**_

There was no response from any of them.

_**Very well then. Let us move forward in our discussion then.**_

* * *

"Those imbeciles!" Nemas roared fiercely. "I told them to simply observe and locate, then report back to me immediately! Instead they attack and get themselves destroyed!"

"Indeed, we are without knowledge of where exactly the world of the Dreamweavers currently lies thanks to Marluxia and Larxene's premature deaths," Glenn confirmed. "Did you want one of us to recommence the search?" Glenn gestured to both him and his two crimson-cloaked subordinates.

Nemas shook his head, frustrated. "Don't bother, Meta. Larxene and Marluxia were only successful in their search with the Gorge of Hades serving as a landmark. But now that those meddling fools have arrived at the World of the Dreamweavers, they can no longer be detected until they choose to leave the premises—by which time we'll be able to track their entry point. Those wretched Dreamweavers are indeed a troublesome breed."

"You seem to know a lot about them, my Lord," Serge noted.

"Only second-hand information from Nocenarus, but it's obvious enough what sort of power these strange beings come to possess. I've spent a lifetime trying to uncover the mystery behind their Reality Refraction Phenomenon but to no avail. And now that I'm this close, things start getting in my way!"

"The Key Bearer, Sora," Serge said.

"Forget that insolent fool, it was that heretic Roxas that set my plans out of order," Nemas growled. "I did not expect him to be one of those legendary Chasers; had I known such a thing, I would've simply annihilated Sora that day in Disney Castle myself instead of wasting time to plant those Orbs among the multiverse!"

"What of dat Princess of Heart, Kairi?" Kid inquired. "She react'd to da' Orb in a similar way dat Sora did. Should we dispose of her too?"

"Forget that girl," Nemas slumped in his chair. "I already inquired about that girl to Nocenarus. He knows not of any important individual by the name of Kairi."

"What are our orders, my Lord?" Glenn asked.

"We wait," Nemas answered plainly. "If we are unable to pursue, then we shall make ample preparations for their reception when they finally decide to come out of hiding." Nemas placed his hand over the side of his face, his eye peeking out between two of his fingers. "And if I'm not mistaken, we have a very special pawn within our possession."

"Is this about the Room of Sleep the research team recently discovered?" Serge questioned. "A little while longer and we'll have direct access to Radiant Garden."

"Ozma, you think too objectively," Nemas grinned to himself. "I'd say fortune still has a few more smiles left for me. What we found in the Room of Sleep was surely more than I could ever have hoped for."

"Wait," Glenn interrupted. "You don't mean…"

"Have the research team carry out the procedure I had written up for them earlier," Nemas ordered. "It is important that they finish quickly; I have some personal tests I wish to implement afterward."

Kid crossed her arms, understanding what it was Nemas was getting so worked up about. "You really are an evil man, Lord Nemas."

"Please don't point out the obvious, Terra," Nemas chuckled darkly. "It makes you look silly." The dark Lord rose from his chair. "And now I have other matters to attend to. You three are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord," the three crimson-cloaked warriors bowed before departing.

* * *

"It's… different?" Sora blinked, somewhat surprised.

_**Yes, that's correct. While I know you're familiar with the place of discussion, I can assure you that it is not how you remember it.**_

"I don't doubt that," Sora nodded. "I'm pretty sure Nemas has done quite a bit of redecorating since my last and only visit."

"Captain, you're certain that Nemas is there?" Ventus asked.

_**Well, I can assure you that those Crimson Knights have repeatedly retreated to the same entry point many times during your many encounters. While I have no personally been able to track Nemas, I'm sure there is something very important nestled in that world.**_

"The World That Never Was… huh…" Sora mumbled aimlessly to himself.

_**I know this is all quite sudden, but we're going to request that you and Kairi receive some special training for the events to come.**_

"Training?" Sora and Kairi asked simultaneously.

"Captain…?" Ventus looked up at the Orb.

"What… kind of training?" Kairi asked.

_**As you are aware, young Princess, you are the daughter of Lady Renalyn and King Cyril III. Although His Majesty was a skilled Keyblader, he was also part Dreamweaver and possessed quite a talent in their arts. Lady Renalyn has been arguably the most powerful Dreamweaver to have ever existed, some claimed she surpassed the founding father once she ascended the throne.**_

"Wow, Kairi, you come from an awesome lineage," Yuffie offered a cheesy smile.

Kairi felt the heat rise in his cheeks as she flushed a light pink.

_**That being as it may, Lady Kairi, you are the most gifted Dreamweaver in this village and quite possibly the entire multiverse. We hope you will take on the task to develop your powers in order to defend yourself against the evils that will come before you.**_

Kairi couldn't help but stammer. "I-I… I don't know where to start, though…"

"That is why we are here," a familiar female voice called from the chamber entrance. It was Lady Evelyn.

_**King Cyril taught me some of the Dreamweaver arts, and Lady Evelyn is a powerful Dreamweaver herself. Together we will try to help you in every way we can.**_

"What about me, Atti—I mean, Captain Atticus?" Sora asked.

Kairi felt her heart sink at that moment. She didn't realize that Sora was bearing witness to everything that was taking place; more about her past, her life, her importance in the grand scheme of things that were led up to today. It wasn't to say that the young Princess thought Sora would be jealous of her newly discovered purpose, but rather, she felt the timing was horrible for such secrets to reveal themselves when she knew (or so she thought) that Sora was already not too thrilled about being a mere reincarnation of one of her guardians.

But what could she do? It's not like Kairi had the power to stop the flow of events that incessantly forced itself onto her, or decide just how much deeper she wanted to venture into the unknown depths of her history. All of this was out of her control, and whatever new discoveries there were still yet to be found, she would be at the complete mercy of it, whether she liked it or not. More importantly, Sora's words that day when the two of them argued over his purpose in their journey were still fresh in her mind, and the resentment from it still burned fiercely in her heart. As much as she was concerned about what sort of effect these new revealings were having on her childhood friend, she was also still very disappointed with the path she felt he was choosing to tread.

It was a sad, degrading path, and despite the unifying theme that surrounded Captain Atticus' words with his intent for the both of them to receive training, Kairi felt any efforts to work together with Sora to reach higher ground would be futile and only cause herself more pain. The ladder she had been trying to climb for the past few years was finally over; she was no longer looking up at Sora and desperately trying to reach the top to join him. Instead, she was the one who continued to climb towards the stars, with the Key Bearer slowly making his way back down the ladder without so much as a wave as he passed her by. He no longer wanted the peak he had been standing on for such a long time, nor did he spare the aspiring Princess any encouragement or support as she was forced to create her own path by herself.

_**Ventus will debrief you on that matter, Master Sora, not to worry. Are there any more questions?**_

The room offered Atticus its silence in response once more.

_**With that, I'm calling this meeting to an end. It may take several months for you both to complete your training, so please prepare yourselves for the task. **_

"I understand," Kairi nodded respectfully.

Sora bowed his head silently.

Leon and Yuffie were about to depart for the exit until Ventus called for their attention.

"It would be unwise for the two of you to leave this world at this time, as I'm fairly certain you'd give away this world's location away the moment you entered the interspace," Ventus explained. "I know that getting back to Radiant Garden is important to you, but please understand that this is for the good of all the worlds, not just ours."

"That's no problem," Yuffie looked over at Leon. "I'm sure there will be lots to do to occupy time while Sora and Kairi there get their training done. Right, Leon?"

Leon simply muttered an incoherent sound of agreement before the two Radiant Garden Restoration Committee members took their leave of the chamber.

_**Your training will commence first thing tomorrow morning, so the both of you get plenty of rest tonight.**_

"I will," Kairi nodded. "Thank you, Captain Atticus. It's really great to see you again."

_**Likewise, my Lady. You've grown into a beautiful young woman.**_

Kairi turned to take her leave when she caught Sora's seemingly awkward form out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't find it within herself to raise her head to glance upon his eyes, and instead looked toward the floor, snaking her left arm around her back to grab her right elbow.

"Good luck… on your training," Kairi commented before walking off toward the exit, not waiting for a reply from her childhood friend.

Sora reached out an arm, about to call out her name but no sound erupted from his lips as he watched the Dreamweaver princess scurry hurriedly out of the chamber, not looking back once. This reaction was not surprising, Sora thought. The events of their last conversation were still fresh in his mind, and after realizing just how horrible an exchange it was that the two of them had, Kairi's inability to even speak to Sora in a composed manner was easily understood.

Sora slowly dropped his arm back to his side as he carefully shifted his eyes toward Ventus, who had his arms crossed with an intent look on his face.

"Go after her, you idiot," Ventus shook his head before closing his eyes.

"Right…" Sora nodded before taking his leave of the chamber, forgetting to say goodbye or even thanks to the Captain for everything he had explained.

It was only after the room was completely empty that Ventus finally turned to face the Captain.

_**He really does remind me of you, Ventus.**_

"Except he's really dense, and can't express himself clearly to those around him," Ventus criticized.

_**I remember a time when you weren't so different.**_

"Yes, and neither you nor His Majesty made it any easier, you know," Ventus poked fun at his mentor.

_**But you turned out just fine, did you not?**_

"Thanks to her…" Ventus looked off to the side, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

_**Oh, that's right. There's something you must know. I didn't want to discuss it with the others around, but I'm sure it has something to do with that other question you want answered.**_

"About that…" Ventus' confident tone slowly dwindled.

_**Ariannas is in The World That Never Was.**_

"W-What?" Ventus asked. "That's impossible! Why would she be there?"

_**I'm not certain if she's retained a physical form, but I've repeatedly sensed her presence from deep within Radiant Garden. It only recently moved to The World That Never Was.**_

"I don't understand, Captain," Ventus said. "What are you trying to say?"

_**What I'm saying is that Ariannas' movements are being limited, and might explain why she is the only one from our team that is still missing.**_

"But how would Nemas know how to find her? He shouldn't know anything about out identities. His research on the Reality Refraction Phenomenon might've led him to know about the existence of the Dreamweavers and the Chasers Organization, but not about who we are or what we look like!"

_**I agree, Ventus. However, we must not overlook anything. We have only one chance to prepare. Even after training Kairi and Sora, it's going to take more than luck and skill to pull through this. **_

"I understand, Captain," Ventus bowed. "I will do my best."

* * *

A pair of uneasy footsteps echoed faintly across the rocky corridor as rubber soles were heard scraping meekly against dusty rubble, periodically knocking away small stones that lay in their path. The owner of such faint-hearted rubber soles shortly came to a pause at a door entrance located at the end of the hall, showing hesitation in just about every part of his body as he stood apprehensively before it.

It _was _the right door, right? That was the next thought to cross the spiky-haired brunette's mind as he stalled himself from knocking, desperately trying to rationalize being unprepared for the task he forced upon himself. Of course it was the right door, he reasoned. Both Yuffie and Leon attested to seeing the young Princess walking down the same very hall minutes earlier and entering the door that was now standing plainly before him. Such a testimony from Leon was certainly something to place faith in, and while Yuffie wasn't always the most trustworthy, it was hard to think that she would lie about where Kairi was when such a condescending expression, one that practically ordered Sora to speak with her, appeared so readily on her face.

Yes, she was definitely in there, Sora nodded as he gulped hard. The timorous protagonist raised an arm to knock when he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat from the anxiety. The hard pounding that seemed to leap from his chest swiftly caused the young Keyblader to withdraw his raised arm, placing it shyly behind his head, his other arm shoved deep into his pocket.

_Well, that was stupid_, Sora slapped himself mentally.

It would take the Key Bearer another minute or so to collect himself and bring his arm back up in front of him. His second attempt easily showcased better progress as he managed to bring his knuckles to the metal surface of the door. While he didn't inflict enough force on contact to produce a conventional knocking sound, the cowardly brunette felt it necessary to take that unnecessary half step in order to keep himself from fleeing the scene at that moment.

Sora paused for a moment, inhaling deeply.

**Knock Knock**

Okay, so maybe the half step didn't help as much as he would've hoped; running away still seemed like a viable option, Sora thought. His eyes shifted uncontrollably between the door and the exit down the hall, his body jerking erratically as his actions seem to both insist and hesitate from moving—something Yuffie would've easily considered to be some form of neurotic retardation had she been a witness to such unrefined movements.

Any moment longer would've won Sora's retreat of the premises had it not been for the sound of the doorknob finally being turned; a well-awaited response that slightly calmed Sora's anxiety. Of course, such relief was only temporary after his eyes slowly locked gazes with a familiar pair of ocean orbs quite similar to his own; eyes he had seen many times before, but never so intimidating as they appeared at that moment. Daunting as the situation was, Sora knew there was no turning back, and any backtracking from this point onward would only make things worse than they were originally. He would have to bite the bullet.

"Can I… help you?" the young Princess asked.

_Yes, you could forgive me and pretend nothing happened._

"I—uhh…" Sora looked off to the side, one hand behind his head. "You see, Yuffie sent me over to check on you—and, uhh…"

_Liar. Horrible lie. You should be ashamed of yourself._

"She did?" Kairi asked plainly. "That's odd, she was just here a while ago."

_Damn it!_

"She uhh—! She forgot to ask you something and—" Sora started.

"—sent you over here to ask me?" Kairi finished. "That's unusual considering she's just a few doors down—"

"—well! You see—!"

"Sora," Kairi closed her eyes. "I'm really tired, and Captain Atticus wanted us to rest up before tomorrow so—" Kairi motioned to close the door.

"W-Wait!" Sora stammered.

Kairi blinked for a moment, her face half-annoyed, half-surprised.

"…C-Can I come in?" Sora placed both his hands into his pocket.

"I don't know… Sora," Kairi leaned her body against the frame of the door.

Kairi had thought her resolve was rooted deep enough. She certainly had every intention of sending Sora off after repeatedly catching him lying through his teeth about why exactly he came to her door. But much to the Dreamweaver Princess' surprise, she found herself hesitating, and her heart beginning to pound through her chest after she noticed a sudden change in Sora's tone and body language. She wasn't sure why, but he was certainly reflecting mannerisms of his old self, the Sora she was head over heels with and continued to admire in the depths of her heart, even if the one standing before her had tossed that side of him away.

But there was something strangely inviting, and convincing about the Sora who stood before her at this moment.

"P-Please let me come in…" Sora looked down at the floor, his head bent forward as if to signify submission.

Kairi cursed herself silently as she found herself wanting to comply with Sora's request. She was certain that if she succumbed to his plea, there was more hurt to be found in hearing more about his newfound resolve—one that she couldn't agree with or accept. Despite knowing that in advance, she placed a foolish hope in the sincerity that she thought she saw in his beckoning to be allowed inside. Even if what he came to say might've ended up becoming the olive branch between the two of them, Kairi knew she didn't want it. She didn't need—no, she didn't want, to accept the new Sora that begged to be acknowledged by her. She wouldn't allow herself the misery of being forced to do such an impossible task. Yet, here she was, forlorn and silently cursing her kindness as she watched the rightful successor to her father's Keyblade step into her room.

After closing the door of her room, Kairi slowly turned around to face her visitor, hands still on the doorknob with her back leaning against the metal of the door.

"I don't know what you want to talk to me about… but please make it quick," Kairi noticed her voice was getting shaky. She was afraid of what he was going to say.

Sora nodded, trying his best to meet her request. He wasn't exactly expecting to be pressured for time from the get-go; there was so much he wanted to say, but he knew Kairi agreed to hear him out partly against her will so he felt it was only fair that he honour whatever limits she felt like placing on the situation. But with so much on his mind, where would Sora start? Furthermore, thinking of where to start on its own was in fact, also wasting time—but he couldn't help that; there were too many things he felt needed to be said and all of them were equally important.

Eventually, the young protagonist decided to wing the entire ordeal, as he knew his silence was probably irritating Kairi more than anything. But what came next caught Kairi completely off-guard.

"I'm sorry!" Sora bowed stoutly, his motions jerky but sincere.

Kairi could only blink, confused and somewhat startled at the display before her. This wasn't what she pictured was going to happen.

"When I first lost the ability to summon the Kingdom Key… I was certain that Roxas—I mean, Ventus had something to do with it. I had my doubts, but as time went on, as I discovered just who you really were, and who Ventus really was… who I really was… only then, I thought I had all the answers. Why I couldn't summon the Kingdom Key made so much sense to me at that moment, even though it was something that made me so upset."

Kairi's eyes softened, her emotions welling up within her. "Then why were you so insistent about it! If it made you so upset!"

Sora sluggishly let himself fall to his knees, his head drooping as he carefully balled his fists in his lap.

"I… I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Kairi repeated.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, or anything that needed to be protected. On that fateful day at Donald's wedding, when I was thrown into the altar by one of Nemas' henchmen, something inside me began to crack. I was completely outmatched by that mysterious warrior. And despite whatever efforts I put into all my actions following that event, things only seemed to get worse. You began passing out constantly without warning, and there was nothing I could do about it. General Meta took both Riku and I out with ease during our visit to the Ice Temple, and against my strongest desires to safeguard you until there was nothing left of me, I helplessly conceded my defeat and could only wonder and worship whatever force it was that protected you in my place."

"Sora…"

"And then Roxas appeared, and my Keyblade powers disappeared, but our problems only continued to get worse. I began to learn more about you and your past, and slowly watched as Roxas every so slowly pushed me out of the picture as the person who could stand by you. And like I said, I was afraid… so afraid that at the first instance to excuse myself from bearing the burden of the Keyblade, I reached for it without any hesitation. I foolishly fabricated the idea that I had no special purpose other than a vessel for Ventus, whom I considered the real person meant to partake in the battles to come."

Kairi could feel her eyes heating up, her vision fogging.

"But I was being stupid! I was running away from how I truly felt and covered it up with lies… because I was afraid of failing; afraid of letting everyone down. There were so many defeats and failures that led up to today, along with all the things I failed to protect. I couldn't protect Donald's wedding from those Crimson Knights. I couldn't stop your blackouts. I couldn't protect you from the Nobodies that kidnapped you from Merlin's Study. I couldn't protect you from General Meta at the Ice Temple. I couldn't save Cid from the Gorge of Hades. I couldn't protect you or anyone. That's why… that's why I was so determined to rid myself of any responsibility I had left. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Sora, you—"

"But I realize now that I can't keep running away. If I keep turning my back on what's really important, I will really lose my ability to make any difference at all. I understand now that there are some things I can't do, and won't be able to do, but there are also things that only I can accomplish, things that no one else can. Most of all, I understand and accept that these limits are my responsibility and are truly mine. This Kingdom Key bends to no other will but mine, and while it carries a heavy burden with it, I won't run from it because it is a part of who I am."

Kairi had nothing left to say. She wasn't sure how it happened, but the Sora she was yearning for had come back, and was throwing himself out there to her. The young Princess slowly got to her knees as well, kneeling less than a foot away from Sora, who had now had some tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"I was wrong, Kairi…" Sora looked up into her eyes earnestly for the first time since what seemed to be ages. "Can you somehow find it in yourself to give me a second chance? I want to be able to protect you the way I could before—"

Sora was interrupted as he felt Kairi's forehead lightly collide with his. Her eyes were closed and her breathing calm, but he noticed a distinct smile elusively hidden behind her lips, to which Sora blushed a light crimson in response.

"You idiot…" Kairi sighed, smiling and relieved.

Sora looked off to the side, frowning in defeat. "You don't need to enforce it…"

"Just one thing, though," Kairi pulled away slowly, her face showing contentment.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I don't want you to be my protector, Sora," Kairi chuckled. "At least… no more than you'll let me be yours."

Sora tilted his head slightly. "Huh?"

"The battles to come will be tough, and just as much as you were there for me all this time, I want to be there for you too," Kairi explained. "I know that I can't help you the way I am now, but after learning so much today about who I am and where I come from, I feel I can become a lot stronger than I ever thought I could be. Please don't shoulder all of that responsibility by yourself anymore, Sora. Let me carry some of it, too."

Sora let out a pleased sound of approval before throwing his arms around Kairi, hugging her close to him as he let out bountiful sighs of relief. "Gotcha."

Kairi closed her eyes contently, letting the feeling of Sora's arms around her engrave itself deep within her soul; despite the many close encounters they've had over the years, this was by far the most intimate one she had experienced so far—not like she was counting... on purpose. While a part of her was disappointed that it was still not a romantic affair, she was glad that Sora was back to his normal self again.

Besides, she thought as she felt a grin hiding behind her lips, although the training hadn't started yet, she definitely felt she was finally able to catch up to the Sora who was waiting for her at the top of that once so distant ladder. Well, she paused, he did deviate a bit and dropped down a few flights for a while, but he did a marvelous job of getting back up there. And now that Kairi no longer possessed any of her previously held inferior complexes, she now ever so freely allowed her romantic aspirations to finally take root as Sora's embrace now felt warmer than ever.

But Kairi knew better than anyone that taking her friendship with Sora to the next level was a whole different problem. There were many things between them that would still be at stake, and other things that simply had yet to be resolved. And given the present circumstances, the simple desire for a girl to be with the boy she loved becomes more complicated than it might seem at first glance. But as things are now, that was enough for Kairi. Just being able to finally take that next step forward was certainly enough.


	19. Meaning Behind He Who Was Nameless

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to make a note that the fic is now officially caught up with my progress, which means that I won't be able to get chapters out to you on a weekly basis from now on. They will be released as I complete them, so please be patient with me as the story progresses. Chapter intervals can be anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. I apologize whole-heartedly for this, but please understand that there are other things in my life that take priority over my writing.

Thanks again for all the continued support!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Two: Scene Eight  
_- Meaning Behind He Who Was Nameless -_

"Good morning, Sora," Kairi greeted.

An affectionate smile rewarded the young Princess' greeting. "Morning."

It had been a while since Kairi had heard Sora's voice resonate as warmly as it did now. While not very apparent in her face, Kairi silently indulged in the soothing tenor tone that had finally returned in his voice; she had been beginning to wonder if it would ever come back.

A pleasurable atmosphere lingered about the two Destiny Islanders as they walked side-by-side down the residential corridor on their way to the Royal Chamber, the place where they had first met Lady Evelyn. But although the two teenagers had managed to reconcile some of the shaky foundations of their friendship, their success in doing so had also revived a certain awkwardness that had since been absent during the days of Kairi's periodic black-outs and the private conversations between the two that followed.

"It starts today," Kairi let a smile claim the curves of her lips.

"Yep," Sora nodded. "The start of our training."

"That's not what I meant," Kairi's face continued to bloom with excitement.

Sora turned his head toward Kairi, tilting his head questionably. "What starts today then?"

"A journey," Kairi kept her eyes facing forward, almost lost in her own thrilling thoughts. "One that has me finally walking beside you, not facing your back or left behind."

Sora was expecting to hear something else, something that he could easily respond sincerely to with earnest, but what actually came to be only succeeded in silencing the young Key Bearer to his own thoughts about Kairi's carefully chosen words. He had never thought about it that way. He never once considered Kairi to be any less valuable than anyone else he had journeyed with before, but the heartfelt exchange the two of them shared the night before certainly opened his eyes in a way that helped him better understand Kairi's perspective on many things she would keep to herself, thoughts and feelings that would have otherwise gone unnoticed if the previous night had not happened.

Kairi had been chasing after a desire that seemed to continually deny her any right to; that is, a person Sora could depend on in times of need. He endured hardships and experienced sorrows that she could not relate to, things she could not console or mend even if she was the one who wished him happiness the most. But her perseverance led her finally to this point, the beginning of a chapter in her life that named her a comrade instead of just a friend. She could finally stand on that battlefield with him and share his burden, his strife. Her devotion to fulfilling her single greatest wish had brought her to this point in her life that she was more than willing to trek. Naturally it presented dangers beyond anything she had experienced ever before, but if it was the only rite of passage one had to pass to stand by Sora's side, she would gladly accept.

These were things Sora had finally begun to understand. His old self would've been completely against Kairi's active participation in the events that were to come and he would've adamantly pressed for Kairi's safety to be reassured. But his perception of Kairi and Nemas had changed much since his separation from Ventus. Granted, learning so much about his true identity and Kairi's past all at once had struck a blow that he couldn't handle, but in time, and under the guidance of the important people around him, he slowly recovered and became stronger from it. He denied it so passionately before, but he could now understand that the only place Kairi should be is where she ought to be. This was a battle that revolved so deeply around her existence that despite whatever insecurities Sora had previously about her safety, it was not a matter he had the right or the authority to command. Kairi was now ready to be the defender for the people she cared about; a role Sora had almost forgotten how to share. He would now trust in her the way she had in him.

The pair finally arrived in the Royal Chambers, where they spotted Ventus standing at the end of the room, in front of the corridor that led to Atticus' vault. Ventus seemed to have waited a while.

"Morning, Venny!" Kairi greeted.

Sora flinched. "V-Venny?"

Ventus sighed. "Of course… the only memories Lady Kairi has of me are her childhood ones after all."

Kairi scratched her head, embarrassed about her instinctive outburst. "Sorry… Ventus."

"Are you two ready?" Ventus asked, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

Sora and Kairi turned to face one another, both having looks of confidence on their faces.

"Yes," they both replied.

Ventus nodded. "Very well. Follow me."

* * *

"My Lord, Aqua's spiritual plane is hemorrhaging," one of the research assistants explained. "At this rate, it's only going to continue to dissipate until we can no longer control it."

"Re-route all emergency power to the photon rays and double the output charge," Nemas ordered.

"But Sire! If we do that—"

"I don't care what happens to the equipment! We've come this far and I'm _not _going to lose this chance!" Nemas' voice lingered with anger and anxiety.

Nemas' team struggled with continuing their task as the evil scientist looked on with frustration and resentment, glaring ominously at the suited armor that floated lifelessly from behind a water-filled glass capsule, with the faint appearance of what seemed to be a human inside its veils. The process was taking too long, Nemas thought quietly to himself. The level of difficulty that he and his team were experiencing far surpassed what he had originally thought would be a simple procedure. The troubled genius never fathomed that anything could go awry with the blueprints he had devised regarding the experiment. Arrogance and blind ambition might have caused him to overlook some questionable details, but even then he never imagined himself worrying about a complete experimental failure.

"My Lord! Aqua's quantum waves are spiking! If we don't shut off the power we're going to lose everything!"

_So… you're not going to let me have my way, are you, foolish Chaser, _Nemas growled under his breath. "It can't be helped. Stand back for a moment. I'll finish this myself," Nemas finished before lifting his hand out in front of him, his eyes slowly closing.

The lead scientist of the procedure widened his eyes, recognizing Nemas' stance. "My Lord! If you use your powers to forcefully stop the dissipation, we will never be able to recover anything that we've already lost!"

"I'm well aware of that, you imbecile!" Nemas hissed. "However, continuing this disappointing charade is only going to be counterproductive, so I'm pulling the plug on this operation before you lose me my entire experiment!"

A violent flash of light burst out from Nemas' hand as several streams of concentrated light enveloped the entire glass capsule, flickering wildly against the metallic surface as if an invisible force were retaliating against the actions being performed on it. A ghastly screech softly erupted amidst Nemas' magical incantation, eerily reverberating across the room as the increasing volume of screeches snaked its way along the walls of the laboratory. Along with the distressing noises of the otherworldly screeches, Nemas' subordinates found themselves easily petrified at the sight of ethereal silhouettes of what looked to be a human head and hands periodically creeping out of the satin gold barrier of light Nemas had placed around the capsule. Ambiguity and fear temporarily clouded discernment of the apparition before them, but after several more appearances, it became clear that it truly seemed to be human trying to break free from Nemas' magical grasp.

"My Lord… what on earth…" one of the scientists barely whispered.

_I've got you now, Chaser,_ Nemas grinned before finishing the rest of his incantation. Another bright surge of light filled the room as Nemas' spell reached its zenith, momentarily blinding the occupants of the room as they looked apprehensively, unable to ensure the safety of their lives.

The sound of draining water could be heard through the silence that followed the explosion of light as a faded silhouette of a human form peeked out from behind the abundant clouds of smoke from the overheated machinery. Slow, metallic clanks from armoured greaves echoed from the capsule as the darkened silhouette made its way into the clearing of the room, staring idly at the surroundings.

An elated grin claimed Nemas' expression as he took a step forward to meet with the armoured soldier ahead, a sapphire-coloured flame burning brightly in his left hand. The way Nemas balled his flamed fist tightly at his side, along with the spark that lit in his eyes could easily inform any witness as to what was about to come next.

"Lord Nemas!"

Almost as if the dark lord used his subordinate's outburst as his cue, he lifted his flaming fist high above his head, pulling back his shoulder for extra momentum before bringing it crashing down in front of him, aiming point-blank for the armoured soldier's helm. What came next was of no surprise.

Nemas' attack was promptly repelled with ease, but that was to be expected. However, what greatly impressed the scientist was the means by which his attack was nullified. Crystal-like hexagons that formed a half-spherical wall barricaded itself in front of the armoured soldier, completely canceling Nemas' flamed punch at mid-trajectory—the point where the force was strongest. Not only was such a flawless defense impressive to behold, but too was the cold, calculated stance of the armoured soldier whom had not moved nor flinched at any time during Nemas' assault. The ambitious scientist was thoroughly pleased.

"… Are you alright, my Lord?" one of the team researchers asked, confused.

"Her mind is incomplete, but her full strength remains intact," Nemas chuckled darkly. "How splendid. This was a much better turnout than I imagined."

"Sire…?" another assistant inquired. "Who is this warrior?"

A boastful grin formed on Nemas' lips. "This would be Aqua; one of legendary Chasers of Ultair."

* * *

A surge of energy gathered around Ventus as he held his Keyblade forward, light particles forming a sphere at the tip of his blade; his eyes piercing with intention as they met with the eyes of a somewhat intimidated Key Bearer.

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Sora yelled, holding his blade out in front of him like a shield.

Ventus paused, unsure of what to think of Sora's sudden outburst; although unexpected, he didn't seem to be pulling a fast one on him, Ventus thought as he reflected on the. The fierce glow that had been surrounding Ventus then quickly diminished as the enchanted surge of energy dissipated from his form, his hair swaying gently from the generated power.

"What is it, Master Sora?" Ventus dropped his blade to his side, placing one hand on his hip. "You've been distracted for quite a while but I didn't want to press the issue. Is there something wrong?"

Sora waved his hands in front of him awkwardly. "No, I'm fine! Just had something on my mind, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Since we started training, you've been saying there were things you were taught 'back at the academy'," Sora started. "I know you were just mentioning it arbitrarily, but it's gotten me a little curious about it, as well as the Chasers organization, and how you came to know Captain Atticus and Ariannas," Sora trailed on.

Ventus let out an amused chuckle; Sora was a lot purer than he thought. But there was some comfort that Ventus found in that realization. It reassured him that he was taking on a pupil that would surely take the right path when faced with a difficult crossroad, and it also furthered Ventus' belief that Sora's life was a very important one to protect.

Ventus briefly looked down at his watch. "I think I'll take up your offer on that time out. I'm suddenly in the mood to reminisce, and you're free to listen if you like."

Sora joined Ventus in a chuckle. "Sounds good."

"Where would you like me to start first?" Ventus asked.

"Anywhere is fine," Sora answered. "Go at your own pace."

"Well…" Ventus took a seat on one of the stones situated beside him. "I guess I'll start with what comes to mind first."

Taking a deep breath, his posture slouching slightly, Ventus fondly began to unravel the thoughts that quickly entered his mind, each and every detail eagerly waiting to escape his lips as he continued to reflect.

* * *

"_No name, you say?" said Atticus as he looked over the profile information of the blonde eight-year-old youth standing before him. _

"_He's a classic doorstep baby case," the attendant replied. "The orphanage who picked him up tried to name him several names, but he didn't seem to respond to any of them, almost as if he already had one in mind."_

"_Is that how you feel, boy?" Atticus looked down at him. "Do you already have a name you'd like us to call you by?"_

_The boy looked down at the floor, his hands timidly making their way behind his back before clasping them together. "No, sir."_

_Atticus paused, responding with a look of bewilderment as he quickly evaluated what might be the best action to take regarding the matter. A moment passed before Atticus handed the paperwork back to his attendant. "Leave his name blank for now."_

"_Sir?" the attendant asked, confused._

_Atticus glanced warmly at the boy before turning to his attendant. "I think we would still have the same result if we tried to give him a name right now. While I do think having a name is important, we prioritize different things here at the Academy. For future paperwork, simply use his registration number until further notice."_

"_Understood," the attendant nodded quietly before turning to take his leave._

_The seventeen-year-old Atticus crouched down onto the balls of his feet until he was eye-level with the silent boy before him, smiling warmly as he took note of the obvious nervousness painted plainly on the youth's face._

"_I'm Second Lieutenant Atticus of the 72__nd__ Royal Brigade of Ultair, and also the facilitator of this Academy, the Valkyrie," he began. "Do you know why you've been transferred here?" came Atticus' first question._

"_I have the potential to become a Keyblader," the boy responded._

"_That's right," Atticus nodded. "It usually starts with a dream that overtime begins to recur frequently. Usually there is also a voice that speaks to you and reveals to you many different things. Eventually, a Keyblade will appear to you in the real world; some have woken up from a dream clutching the grips of their blade," Atticus continued. "Is all of this similar to what you've been experiencing?"_

_The boy nodded. "Except the Keyblade appearing thing…"_

_Atticus chuckled. "We usually enroll students like you ahead of time before the Keyblade manifests. Here at this Academy, you will learn the basics that are fundamental to a Keyblader, so that when your Keyblade finally reveals itself to you, you'll know how to use it."_

_A concerned look lit up the boy's face. "But I thought Ultair makes its own Keyblades, at least ever since we learned the structure of it from the Mage Society."_

"_That's also correct, and there are many in the Kingdom who use these Keyblades," Atticus agreed. "However, those are more like man-made copies that are used by local militia and our nation's infantry. There are still cases like His Majesty King Cyril III, where Keyblades appear before their masters. And it is precisely these types of people that we recruit into this Academy. You are a special individual."_

"_Special…" the boy muttered to himself before his attention was drawn to a passing individual several paces away from him. A blue-haired female, it looked like, and although she seemed to be within the same age range as he was, the aura she gave off in the way she walked and held herself seemed completely superior. It appeared that despite her age, there was an obvious gap in experience and status that existed between them. Was this the effect of the Academy's training? _

"_Ariannas! Good timing!" Atticus waved to catch her attention. "Can you come here for a minute?_

_Hearing her name, the young girl spotted her superior before obediently making her way toward his position. She gave him a courteous salute before turning her attention toward the blonde-haired youth. _

"_Would he be the new recruit Sergeant Valhalla spoke of this morning?" Ariannas inquired._

_Atticus nodded then looked back at the boy, gesturing an introduction. "This is Private Second Class, Ariannas. While already enlisted, she's not a part of any squad yet, but I don't think it will be long until that happens," Atticus continued. "She just got her promotion last month, making her the youngest person in our entire military."_

"_C-Congratulations," the boy stammered, slightly intimidated._

_Ariannas waved her hands, humbled. "It's just a fast-tracked promotion. I'm still a student here at the Academy until the military requires more soldiers, but I doubt that'll be anytime soon."_

"_Ariannas is an exceptional Keyblader," Atticus added. "She's leagues ahead of anyone in her age group."_

"_You're embarrassing me, Lieutenant…" Ariannas' cheeks flushed. "Don't tell me this is why you called me over, just to boast about me in front of your new student."_

_Atticus chuckled. "No no, that's not it. It's just the room he's been assigned to is located in the same wing as yours. I was hoping you could give him a small tour of the Academy and get him settled in his quarters. I'll let your instructors know that I've given you the afternoon off to do so."_

"_Understood, Lieutenant," Ariannas saluted before turning toward her charge. "Welcome to Valkyrie… err--I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."_

_The boy looked away sheepishly. "I… don't really have one."_

"_Really? Well alright," she bent down to pick up one of his bags. "Follow me then. It's quite a walk to the Hastega Wing from here, so I hope you're well-rested for the trek."_

_The boy nodded in response, following the young girl's lead after both said their goodbyes to their commanding officer._

* * *

"Venny—I mean, Ventus was given his name from Ariannas?" Kairi asked.

_**She was the one who suggested it. Although his superior at the time, Ventus and Ariannas got along very well, which I can only assume was due to being close in age. You see, the Valkyrie Academy rarely had students around Ventus' or Ariannas' age, so in that respect the two of them felt some sort of kinship toward each other.**_

"And when did the name 'Ventus' come into play?"

_**I believe it happened during Ventus' fourth year at the Academy.**_

* * *

"_You did it!" Ariannas clapped joyously. "See, that wasn't too bad, was it?"_

"_That was very cruel of you, Corporal," came the young boy's response, a frown forming on his lips._

"_Well, if I warned you ahead of time, you wouldn't have taken it seriously," Ariannas responded._

"_You almost killed me!" he growled indelicately, raising his Keyblade into the air._

"_Wasn't it worth it, though?" Ariannas quickly de-summoned her blade before walking toward her upset junior. She pointed at his Keyblade. "You have a magnificent blade."_

_The now full-fledged Keyblader took a look at the weapon gripped tightly in his left hand, taking in its weight and its features that decorated its structure. It was a lot smaller than most Keyblades he had seen around the Academy, but it naturally seemed to be the type he would be the most comfortable with using. _

"_So this is Ventus…" the boy spoke softly to himself._

"_Ventus?" Ariannas blinked._

"_My Keyblade," the boy replied. "He told me his name in one of my dreams. He's a wind-based Keyblade named Ventus."_

"_Wind suits you," Ariannas smiled. "I think Ventus made a good choice."_

"_I guess," he replied. "Aqua is still prettier, though," the boy laughed._

"_That's not nice!" Ariannas joined in his laughter. "It's your first time summoning him and that's all you have to say?"_

_Ventus let out a satisfied sigh before de-summoning his blade. "I was just kidding."_

"_Say," Ariannas began, a glimmer of interest shining in her eyes. "Why not take the name 'Ventus'?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your name," Ariannas elaborated. "You still haven't decided, right?"_

_The boy shook his head._

"_He's your Keyblade, and specifically chose you to be his master," Ariannas continued. "In a sense, he's part of who you are. So why not just take on his name as well?"_

"_Ventus huh…" the boy pondered to himself. When he thought about it, he realized he did have some strange affinity for the name, despite how biased the situation was. But regardless, the name held great significance that represented a lot of what he might have considered his identity—the path of the Keyblade was the only one he had ever known. His days at the orphanage were mostly uneventful and time seemed to stand still until he arrived at the Academy, where he came to know Ariannas and Lieutenant Atticus, and finally Ventus. Only after immersing himself in the world of the Keybladers did he finally start to feel he had a purpose, one greater than anything he ever thought he could dream of having. _

"_You know, that's not a bad idea," the boy finally agreed. "I actually kind of like the name."_

"_Well that's great then," Ariannas said. "Because I was getting really sick of not being able to call you anything."_

"_You could've just—"_

"_I refuse to call anyone by their registration number," Ariannas narrowed her eyes. "We are human beings, not robots or creations."_

_The newly proclaimed Ventus remained silent, concluding it unwise to argue the matter any further. In any case, he had now settled on a name and it was probably for the best. The smile that appeared on Ariannas' after having her idea accepted only served to better reassure himself that his decision was the right one._

* * *

"It wasn't long after that when both the Lieutenant and Corporal Ariannas were enlisted for duty after the attacks on Ultair began. All soldiers were called back to the Kingdom and deployed around the capital as a precaution for any future attacks from whom they believed were part of the Dreamweavers," Ventus explained. "Atticus was a well-trusted officer who served directly under King Cyril III despite only being a Lieutenant at the time, and Ariannas being somewhat of a star pupil of Atticus', she naturally became heavily involved in Atticus' affairs."

"And what became of you?" Sora wondered.

"I was only a Private at the time, a recent promotion that I had Atticus to thank for," Ventus chuckled to himself. "The council didn't approve the movement, believing I was too inexperienced to see a graduated rank out of the academy, but as he was the leader of the institution, he had the right to veto any council decision."

"And is that what he did?"

"Exactly what he did," Ventus nodded. "In light of the current events around that time, quarreling over my promotion was looked upon as trivial and while Atticus siding with me during such a time was looked upon as biased abuse of power, King Cyril III's trust in Atticus' judgment helped prevent any tainted reputation he would've otherwise suffered from the masses. Being unofficially considered the King's right-hand man was a very powerful thing."

_**But at the same time, it was quite possibly that adamant trust your father had in me that caused his nation to overthrow him. With the assaults on Ultair not diminishing, along with your father's continued attempts to diplomatically resolve the issue with Renalyn, it wasn't long before the High Council called a vote on no-confidence in favour of removing His Majesty from the throne. Renalyn soon met the same fate.**_

"And that's when the Chasers Organization was formed?" Kairi asked.

_**It was formed about three years before His Majesty was dethroned, shortly after my promotion to Captain. I was called one night to your father's quarters where he explained to me his concerns about the matter of the Ultair assaults, and wished me to lead a new special ops team designed to respond to the attacks on the Kingdom.**_

"It was a clever move His Majesty devised to kill two birds with one stone," Ventus added. "While the Chasers organization was made to uncover the mysteries surrounding the assaults on Ultair, in the eyes of the uninformed public, the Chasers organization was perceived as King Cyril's direct response to the threat at present and extinguished some of the population's bitterness toward his 'cowardice'."

"That's really unfair," Sora commented. "King Cyril only wanted to uncover the truth."

"It's hard to be objective when matters become personal," Ventus shook his head. "Many of the casualties were innocent citizens; fathers, mothers, sons and daughters," Ventus went on. "When you lose a loved one because of something as miserable as murder, it's hard to accept a King who won't take action, especially when the culprit seems incredibly obvious."

Sora lowered his head, surrendering to Ventus' logic.

"His Majesty was aware that losing citizen support was probably part of the culprit's plan, and our organization was founded in advance to prepare for the time when he would lose all power to organize and mobilize his soldiers when the truth finally revealed itself. After he was dethroned, the Chasers organization was officially disbanded, but several of us regrouped with His Majesty for our journey to the Land of the Dreamweavers," Ventus said. "Renalyn had concocted this plan with King Cyril in secret beforehand and agreed to meet with him at a special hideout that was built not too far from the Dreamweaver stronghold."

"Special hideout?"

"This cavernous city was the hideout of Renalyn and her followers, and was the place where His Majesty and his Chasers would meet when exchanging information and formulating plans," Ventus explained. "The original city of the Dreamweavers was wiped out a long time ago."

* * *

"_What are your thoughts on the crisis that faces your nation, young Sergeant?" _

"… _Your Highness?" came Ventus' confused inquiry._

"_I wish to hear your opinion on the events that have befallen the Kingdom these past few months," King Cyril III repeated._

"_I don't think a person like me can—"_

"—_express his opinion to another person who faces the same crisis?" the King responded._

_Ventus looked down, embarrassed._

"_Ventus," the King dropped the formality. "Atticus holds you in very high esteem, and there are very few people left in this Kingdom that I feel I can trust with this matter."_

_Ventus lifted his eyebrows cautiously at the King's words._

"_But first I would like to hear what your heart as to say," King Cyril concluded._

_Ventus and King Cyril locked gazes for a brief moment, each staring as if to test the other's sincerity that was being brought into question. The King's tone seemed somewhat submissive, plagued with anxiety and uncertainty; however, it was this vulnerable disposition that made Ventus believe that the King's summoning of his presence was for a very important reason. _

_Ventus took a deep breath, his eyes looking straight into the King's. "I believe something more sinister is at work, and is manipulating the hearts of the people."_

_A timid smile crept on King Cyril's face. "I believe you are right."_

_A surprised expression came to Ventus' face. "You do? But the Chasers organization—"_

"—_was formed to counter the Dreamweaver threat, right?" King Cyril interrupted._

_Ventus remained silent._

"_You know very well the kind of people Atticus and Ariannas are," King Cyril started. "Do you really think I would've made Atticus the Captain of such an organization if that were really their sole purpose?"_

"… _Then why did you—"_

"_The Chasers organization was formed as a special division with a special mandate. Its sole objective is to both uncover and to solve the truth behind the recent events that have fallen upon Ultair," King Cyril revealed._

"_Then that means the Captain and Ariannas have been…" Ventus trailed off, his thoughts continuing in his head._

"_They've been working in the shadows, being my eyes and ears in places where I'm not allowed to have them," the King said. "However, I feel it won't be long until this rule is taken from me."_

"_Your Majesty…" _

"_Which is why before that happens," King Cyril rose his head, a serious look appearing on his face. "I humbly ask you, Sergeant First Class of the 63__rd__ Royal Brigade of Ultair, Ventus, to become another pillar of strength in search of the truth that will save our beloved Kingdom."_

_For Ventus, his answer was perfectly clear. While the path he was about to tread remained unknown to him, the things he wanted to protect and the things he believed in were enough to faithfully put his trust in what was yet to come. _

"_I will do as Your Majesty asks," Ventus bent down on one knee, extending one arm across his chest._

_King Cyril smiled warmly at the blonde-haired youth before him before stepping forward toward his position, summoning the elegant Kingdom Key in his right hand. With a swift stroke of his blade, the tip of the Keyblade gently tapped against the tops of Ventus' shoulders, its glimmer seeming to empower the young boy's resolve with each moment he made contact with the blade's mystifying glow._

"_As of this moment," King Cyril spoke. "You are now Master Ventus, First Lieutenant of the Chasers organization. May your courage and devotion to the Kingdom bring further glory to her days."_

* * *

"That happened sometime after my fourteenth birthday," Ventus added. "The same age when you first made your contract with the Kingdom Key."

"Way to rub it in…" Sora pouted.

"Haha, don't think of it like that," Ventus got up from his seated position. "But I think that's enough for now, we must continue your training."

"But it was just getting good," Sora followed suit as he got to his feet.

"You'll hear more eventually," Ventus grinned. "But if you make some good progress today maybe I'll reconsider making our breaks longer from now on."

Sora then summoned the Kingdom Key, taking his stance. "Talk big while you can, Ventus, I'll be sure to have you running for your money soon enough."

"Let's continue then," Ventus quickly summoned his blades before quickly lunging at the eager Key Bearer.


	20. The Things I Must Do and Become

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since the last update, so I'm glad to finally get another one out to you. The end of Act Two is upon us, with the next one after this bringing down the curtain for the second time. I plan to wrap up some very big things in it as well before the Final Act begins, so I'm going to need some time before it comes out to all of you. There's a possibility it might be another 20,000+ word chapter, if not more, so I hope when it does come out, it would have been well worth your wait.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival**  
Act Two: Scene Nine  
_- The Things I Must Do and Become -_

_Focus._

…

_Just focus._

Fueled with concentration, a pair of radiant blue eyes scanned the shady array of dusty pillars that stood far off in the distance. In such a labyrinth lay a sinister form, one that hid itself deep within the depths of the shadows while moving ever so carefully as to avoid detection. To discover the whereabouts of such an entity became the objective of a maturing Dreamweaver princess as her brows furrowed from the intensity of her task.

_The Dreamweaver can see that which is hidden. _

_All living things have a pulse, one that beats in harmony with the universe._

_Only we can determine them apart._

Kairi knew these words well; rather, they—along with many variations of similar content—became part of a collection of mantras that recurred continually throughout her training. At first, it was particularly difficult for the young crimson-haired princess to feel encouraged by such foreign, nonsensical riddles, but as time went on and as her abilities slowly developed and matured, a better understanding of such mystifying words soon came to fruition.

Kairi's attention was roused as a shady silhouette peered out from behind one of the darkened pillars she had been monitoring. The moonless shadow, although quite clever in escaping detection was no match for the Princess' determination as her senses kept her locked tightly on target.

_Hone in on the life force… _Kairi told herself as she closed her eyes, letting her intuitive senses slowly chisel out the shape of the presence that continued to struggle against detection. Bright red lines rippled violently within Kairi's mind as she battled to bring them under her control.

_Determine its nature and configure its shape…_ Kairi continued to instruct herself as an illuminant orange flame suddenly emitted amidst the rippled lines. Slowly, the flailing lines began to organize themselves around the perimeter of the burning flame, contorting its shape and size until it transformed into a sight that Kairi could recognize. The young girl smiled with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"A bird," she declared confidently.

The scenery around Kairi suddenly came to a halt, everything around her seeming to freeze. The darkened pillars in the distance turned to ash as they steadily disappeared with the wind; concrete sublimating into powder before vanishing along with the starless clouds of night—all which gathered above the Dreamweaver princess before fading away completely, returning again the environment of the stone chamber where Kairi had first begun her training.

The crimson-haired youth turned her attention to Evelyn, the one who had administered the illusionary training ground. "How did I do?"

"You did splendidly, My Lady," Evelyn smiled warmly.

_**The speed in which it's taking you to analyze spiritual auras has gotten significantly faster, Lady Kairi.**_

"This skill will become very useful in your future endeavors," Evelyn added. "Analyzing spiritual auras can allow you to locate individuals anywhere in the multiverse. Of course, your mastery with this skill at this moment is still relatively low, but in time you will come to know its benefits."

"_Anywhere_ at all? As far as Destiny Islands?" Kairi blinked, amazed. "Are you able to do such a thing, Lady Evelyn?"

"Me? Oh no, absolutely not," Evelyn chuckled to herself. "Very few people have ever been able to use this ability over exceptionally great distances." An encouraging expression crept on Evelyn's face. "Your mother, however, was quite gifted with this ability. She would often check on you from here while you were staying in Radiant Garden."

"My mother did?"

"Yes," Evelyn nodded. "Of course, neither His Majesty nor you could know she was watching over you, but she was. A part of me believes she's still watching over you at this very moment, protecting you in her own way."

Kairi smiled at the thought. Although she never knew her mother very well, a warm familiarity filled the Princess' heart when Evelyn spoke of her mother's nurturing actions. It might have been the mysterious bond that a mother shares with her children, but Kairi felt very close to her mother at that very moment, feeling as if she understood her thoughts and intentions, and reciprocating them silently within her own heart.

_**For having only been a month, your progress is coming along much faster than I expected, My Lady.**_

"Thank you, Atticus," Kairi replied humbly. "I'm receiving great instruction."

With both great instruction and a deep reservoir of untapped potential, it was truly undeniable that Kairi's development over the past month was nothing short of spectacular. Her openness to the culture she was deprived of all her life made it very easy for her to absorb the ways of her birthright that lay dormant within her for so many years. In fact, some could agree that her ability to learn new abilities at such an extraordinary level was only confirming that becoming a Dreamweaver was a destiny of hers long overdue.

Light footsteps echoed softly around the chamber as a gate guard made his way into the room, bowing humbly. "I apologize for the interruption."

"That's quite all right," Evelyn replied. "What is it?"

"The village council seeks an audience with Your Highness and Captain Atticus," the guard answered. "It's with regards to the recent changes that were made to the militia posts."

Evelyn nodded. "Very well. Please tell the council we're ready for them."

"Understood," the guard clicked his heels together followed by a salute before he made his way toward the exit.

"I take it the council didn't like the revisions?" Kairi shifted her weight to one leg as she observed the guard making his way out of the chamber.

"You will soon understand that the Council is very hard customer to please," Evelyn laughed lightly.

_**The Council speaks on behalf of the people, and because there is evident dissent among the population, there will be several members among the group who disagree with our methods.**_

Kairi nodded. Differing opinions among the ranks was a common occurrence.

"The Council will be here soon," Evelyn began. "Until we've finished our discussion with them, take this time to relax and recuperate, My Lady. You've done well today, so I think it warrants a well-deserved break."

_**I concur. Please enjoy yourself, Lady Kairi.**_

"Thank you, Your Highness, Atticus," Kairi replied graciously to the both of them before making her way toward the exit.

Both the Chasers Captain and the Dreamweaver leader watched as their talented pupil quickly made her departure from the room, her intended destination being of little secret as they gauged the enthusiasm hinted by her high-spirited sprint.

* * *

Kairi spotted a small house in the distance, a modest contraption built at the edge of the village using the walls of the cave as its anterior foundation. There were very few like them, as the architecture of creating such homes required meticulousness that most carpenters around the village were less than willing to spend time building. However, despite the difficulties that went into creating one of these special houses, owning one of them easily made one a target of envy among the rest of the community.

Each family unit in the village received relatively the same amount when it came to distributing materials that would be used for building houses. Those with larger families would be compensated for a little more, but in general, the proportion was kept at a balance. But because the amount of materials designated per family was fixed, those who had the option of using the cave's anterior allowed them to build larger houses with the same amount of materials. The supplies that would've been used had the cave's anterior not been present were then used to create more rooms and more elaborate interior designs that just wasn't possible for most in the village.

One such a home belonged to a young girl named Meyran. Being the only child after both her parents passed away from illness many years ago, she became the sole inheritor to the house and the rest of her family's assets. Because of her house's large accommodation space and the closeness in age between her and the Destiny Islanders, she quickly became friends with the traveling group of foreigners and frequently offered them invitations to her place of residence—which was very often accepted; Meyran was quite a charming individual and her presence was appreciated by all who visited, save one Chaser by the name of Ventus, but that's another story.

Kairi reached the top of the steps of the young girl's abode when she heard several voices coming from inside. If Meyran were hosting guests that Kairi wasn't familiar with, she would've retreated back to the safe house for the duration of her break. But after recognizing the voices as being those of her comrades, the young Princess easily allowed herself entrance to the residence as she quickly made her way inside, following the sounds of the voices.

"Kairi! You're back early," Meyran greeted warmly.

"The Council wanted to have a talk with Lady Evelyn and Atticus, so they're giving me a short break," Kairi replied.

The Dreamweaver princess let her eyes wander for a moment as she examined the people present before her. It was no surprise spotting the familiar Leon and Yuffie pair seated in their usual spots in Meyran's living room, as they did spend much of their time at the young girl's place during the day. Kairi was, however, taken aback after resting her eyes on a casually dressed Ventus who stood off to the side with his arms crossed. It was certainly rare to see him paying a visit to Meyran's—Kairi only understood the reason why very recently.

"I heard your training is going well," Leon spoke suddenly.

"I hope I'm making good progress," Kairi said humbly. "While Lady Evelyn and Atticus both reassure me, I find it hard to believe them sometimes. They're far too accommodating of me I feel."

"Haha, unlike you at all, Ventus," Yuffie stuck out her tongue at the standing blonde. "Must be a nightmare for Sora."

"Hey now, you're exaggerating," Ventus replied. "I give plenty of leeway."

"Where is Sora?" Kairi asked. "I thought the two of you were supposed to continue training until later today."

"They were, but genius over there," Yuffie pointed at Ventus, "thought it would be a great idea to 'take it to the next level'."

"Oh please!" Ventus retorted. "That's totally not what I meant by that at all!"

"What?" Kairi blinked.

Leon sighed; Yuffie was at it again. He was beginning to find it hard tell when Yuffie was serious and when she was simply making playful jousts. Luckily for him, he had managed to steer clear of such treatment over the past month.

Meyran frowned. "It's not Ven's fault!"

"That's 'Ventus'…" Ventus grumbled quietly.

"Are you saying it's Sora's fault then?" Yuffie asked. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I'm not saying that either!" Meyran whined. "It's nobody's fault! It was an accident!"

"Accident?" Kairi questioned, more confused.

"Yuffie…" Leon closed his eyes irritably.

"You see, Kairi," Yuffie sat up in her seat. "Ventus and Sora were training earlier, and Sora suddenly says "Hey Ventus, I think I'm ready for the next lesson" and Ventus replies, "you're not ready for the next level yet, you pathetic weakling", and then—"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"—Sora says, "you won't know until you try!"," Yuffie continued. "So Ventus is all "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" and then completely unleashes on Sora and—"

"W-What?" Kairi interrupted, looking over at Ventus.

"Don't believe anything she's saying, Kairi," Leon sighed.

"Yeah, don't listen to her lies! Ven would never do anything so extreme!" Meyran added.

"That's _Ventus_," came the blonde-haired Chaser's response.

"Tell that to the Key Bearer with a broken shoulder," Yuffie shrugged.

"Broken shoulder?!" Kairi exclaimed. "Ventus!" Kairi sprinted past the living room, heading toward the staircase leading to the floor above. She stopped for a moment as she turned back toward the group. "Which room is he in?"

"Last room on the right!" Meyran yelled to Kairi as she disappeared up the steps.

Leon leaned back against the backrest of the couch. "You totally blew it out of proportion."

"Wasn't it fun, though? Did you see the look on Kairi's face?" Yuffie snickered.

"You're horrible, Yuffie. I feel sorry for Kairi!" Meyran replied.

"I was the one who got yelled at…" Ventus grumbled.

Overcome with concern for Sora's condition, Kairi hadn't listened very carefully to Meyran's instruction regarding which room her young comrade was staying in. She considered returning downstairs to ask for directions again until a brilliant idea suddenly came to her. Perhaps this was a great time to practice her newly developed powers outside her training area, as she felt fairly confident of her progress with her new abilities. Besides, she thought, finding a person on a single floor of a house couldn't have been that hard.

The young Dreamweaver princess quickly closed her eyes as she allowed her senses to wander, scanning each of the rooms for possible signs of life. Her mind skipped over the minuscule organic presences that lingered about some of the rooms, assuming them to belong to small harmless insects that inhabited the floorboards; she would have to sharpen her senses further to omit them completely.

Finally, at the furthest end of the corridor, Kairi felt a large spiritual signature coming from inside one of the rooms. Its presence was warm and gentle, its soothing nature temporarily relieving Kairi of her anxieties as she immediately recognized it as belonging to none other than Sora. Not bothering to configure the aura's shape and size, Kairi opened her eyes and sped down the hallway toward the young protagonist's door.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled aimlessly as she stormed into the bedroom.

"What the—!" The startled brunette jumped in surprise, instinctively motioning himself backward causing an unpleasant strain on his body. "Ow ow!"

The distressed Princess of Heart quickly gauged the young boy's appearance, hoping his condition wasn't as dire as her paranoia was making it out to be. Upon closer inspection of the bedridden Key Bearer, Kairi let out a sigh of relief, content to find that Sora's injury was not as disastrous as Yuffie had made it out to be.

Make no mistake, it was easy to see that Sora had indeed broken his shoulder during his last training session—noted by the sling that looped around his neck and bent elbow—but the young warrior appeared to remain in high spirits, seated upright against the headboard of the bed, his eyes blinking apprehensively at the young female who had just barged fiercely into his resting room unannounced, an intimidating look dominating her expression.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sora scorned painfully.

Kairi bit her bottom lip in response as she observed the wounded brunette grabbing his wounded shoulder tightly with one hand, stilling himself. "Sorry… but Yuffie said that you broke your shoulder and—"

"Yes, it is very broken so please be gentler the next time you plan to surprise me," Sora sighed in defeat.

Kairi looked down at the floor, feeling the heat of guilt and embarrassment rising behind her cheeks, an expression that Sora noted as he glanced at his female visitor out of the corner of his eye. It would seem Sora's playful joust injured the Princess more than he had intended, and it was obvious that Kairi's outburst was clearly one of concern for his condition. Besides, Sora felt his eyes narrowing, if she had heard the story from Yuffie there was bound to be some incredible exaggeration as to what really happened; Kairi's frantic behaviour was more than enough to support his suspicions.

Sora offered Kairi his sympathy. "Thanks though… for worrying. Ever since our training started we haven't really been able to see each other a lot, so… it's nice that you came to visit."

A smile crept on Kairi's lips as she felt some of her confidence returning to her. After closing the door softly behind her, the crimson-haired Dreamweaver slowly approached the side of Sora's bed, nestling herself on one of the side chairs nearest his location.

"I thought you were still training with Captain Atticus and Lady Evelyn," Sora inquired.

"I'm on break right now. The Council has the both of them occupied in some revisions meeting," Kairi placed her hands in her lap. "Silly politics that doesn't concern me."

"Not right now, you mean," Sora chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kairi blinked.

"Well, maybe I'm making some assumptions, but I wouldn't be particularly surprised if Lady Evelyn, Ventus and the Captain think of you as the future heir for all of this," Sora explained. "You are the daughter of King Cyril and Lady Renalyn, after all."

There was a surreal feeling that came over Kairi at the mention of her parents, one that seemed to fare better in her mind each time it came up in conversation.

"Oh no," Kairi laughed. "I'm sure they've already had someone in mind to succeed Lady Evelyn long before I came here."

"But it's not like they didn't know where you were all these years," Sora began. "Perhaps it was their intention to bring you back here when they thought you were ready."

Kairi's eyes narrowed. "What kinds of ideas has Ventus been filling your head with, huh?"

"I'm just saying!" Sora held his hand out in front of him, signaling submission.

"At any rate, besides talking about that, I'm much more interested in learning as to how _this _happened," Kairi lightly poked the young protagonist's shoulder, earning a small wince from the injured boy in response. "Yuffie tells me Ventus roughed you up quite a bit, but I've suddenly lost a lot of faith in that story."

"Ha! Ventus roughing me up, huh?" Sora scoffed.

Kairi raised her eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong. I'm pretty sure there's some truth in what she said."

"… Okay so maybe I did do something foolish," Sora scratched the side of his temple sheepishly.

Kairi sighed. He always did seem to make some very unwise decisions when it came to his own safety. "What did you do?"

It was called a Flash Step, at least according to Ventus. It was a technique that Sora had spent the last few days learning through Ventus' rigorous instruction. Sora's enthusiasm to learn the skill grew substantially after he learned that the Flash Step was the same technique that had been used against him twice before, the first being at Disney Castle when Donald's wedding was interrupted and the second at the Ice Temple when he was retrieving one of Nemas' planted Orbs.

Realizing that such a skill was soon going to become one of his as well, Sora found himself completely engrossed in mastering it as he continually sought Ventus' sparring ability to help practice.

"The Flash Step is essentially a form of high speed movement that enables a person to become almost invisible to untrained eyes. It's not really an attack per se but…" Sora looked down at his slinged arm. "If not used properly, it can create an enormous amount of stress on the body."

In Sora's case, it was a situation where his fast learning curve caused him to grow careless of taking the right precautions while training, against Ventus' advice. After calling a break from one of their spars, Sora playfully taunted his mentor with talks of fear and his own progression growing significantly faster than Ventus would've liked. Of course, these competitive jousts were more of a reflection of Sora's excitement in learning such a marvelous skill and his eagerness to continue developing it. This excitement would eventually blind the Key Bearer of his sense of caution as he continually prodded Ventus' cooperation for another duel even after being repeatedly refused.

At the height of his elation, Sora ignored Ventus' rejection and proceeded to speed toward him with the fastest Flash Step speed he could create. Ventus, filled with apprehension, yelled at Sora to stop immediately in fear for the young boy's safety, but was greeted with no compliance. With only a moment to respond to the Key Bearer's Flash Step, Ventus had no choice but to defend himself from Sora's advance.

"And thus the broken shoulder," Kairi sighed.

"Apparently my form was all wrong for that particular speed, so upon contact with Ventus' blade, my entire arm just took the brunt of all that force," Sora laughed lightly, embarrassed.

Kairi gave Sora a hopeless stare. "Please better take care of yourself, Sora. You can't protect me very well if you plan to injure yourself on a daily basis," a grin formed on her face. "Although I'm through with the idea of being protected."

Sora chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kairi rose to her feet. "I should be getting back soon to check if Lady Evelyn and Atticus are finished with their meeting. There are still a few more lessons they had for me."

Sora nodded.

"I'll be sure to pick up your slack, since it seems you're going to be out of commission for a while," Kairi teased.

"I don't need your pity!" Sora hissed defensively.

Pleased with her childhood friend's reaction, the young Princess made her way toward the door, a smile of contentment lighting up her features as she suddenly felt eager to resume her training; a well-deserved break seemed to rejuvenate her in more ways than one.

* * *

"_What is your problem!" scowled an offended Ventus. "I'm getting sick and tired of just letting you say whatever you want about me!"_

"_Don't get all upset because I'm just telling you the truth! Your instincts are lacking and you have a terrible sense of judgment!" Ariannas refuted._

"_I'm still learning! You can't expect me to suddenly become as good as you or the Captain right away!" _

"_Learning is for students at the Academy, not the King's special operatives! You should have never been appointed to the Chasers organization in the first place!" Ariannas replied._

"_Why you—!" Ventus began._

"_That's enough!" Atticus cut in. "Silence, both of you! Can't we even eat a meal together without the two of you biting each other's heads off?"_

_The two subordinate Chasers sat quietly in their seats, easily subdued by their captain's instruction. The irritable atmosphere continued to suffocate the air around the room as Ariannas brought her napkin to her mouth, wiping her lips before finally standing up from her seat. "I'm heading back to my quarters. I have a lot of work to do."_

_After quickly rinsing her dining apparatus in the sink nearby, the female Chaser took to the stairs, indelicately dragging her feet up the steps as she went._

_Ventus waited until Ariannas was clear from his sight before slamming his fist onto the table, causing the plates to rattle. "Ugh! She's pissing me off!"_

"_Ventus!" Atticus exclaimed._

"_You've seen and heard her Captain! Every since I got enlisted into the Chasers, all she does is pick apart everything I do, continually telling me how I'm just dead weight around here, and that I should just resign from the Chasers because I'm holding the team back," Ventus snarled._

"_Ventus…"_

"_I just… don't get it," Ventus slowly sulked back in his seat, his vexation quickly fading into heartache. "We got along just fine when we were both still at the Academy. Sure, we'd have our arguments but they were always trivial and didn't really mean anything at the end of the day, but… now I just don't get it."_

"_Ariannas is just… she's afraid," Atticus placed his dining utensils down._

"_Afraid? Hah, she seems plenty confident about everything if you ask me," Ventus rolled his eyes. "It's not enough to be good at what she does, but she has to make sure to let me know how terrible I am in comparison."_

"_Is that what you think?" Atticus' voice was calm and coaxing._

"_Are you saying I'm wrong?" _

_Atticus sighed as he took a moment to compose his thoughts, crossing his arms comfortably across his chest. "Before I talked to King Cyril about the possibility of recruiting you into the Chasers, I thoroughly discussed the matter with Ariannas earlier that day. I explained to her why I felt you'd be a great addition to the organization and what you could offer it, but no matter what I said, she continued to be completely against it."_

"_She's certainly made that obvious," Ventus replied. "But if we're going to work as a team, she has to—"_

"_She was just trying to protect you."_

"—_and stop acting like a—wait, what?" Ventus blinked._

"_She was against your promotion because she didn't want you to be subject to the same dangers that we, Chasers, were being exposed to," Atticus answered. "Ariannas was assigned to the Chasers quite some time before you were, so she had first-hand experience of just how dangerous our missions can get. Understanding this, she beckoned me to reconsider recruiting you into our ranks."_

"… _W-What? But… that's selfish! Both you and His Majesty thought I was fit for the job! Doesn't that mean anything?" Ventus asked._

"_Ariannas wasn't always as lively and talkative as she is now," Atticus started. "She was a lot like you were when you were younger: quiet, reserved, kept a lot to herself and never talked much or participated much in class when she first arrived at the Valkyrie. She always had excellent grades in both knowledge and skill when it came to the Keyblade, but her teamwork was poor and she didn't understand how to communicate effectively with others."_

"_I thought she had a lot of poise and charm when I first arrived at the Valkyrie," Ventus stated._

"_Ariannas has always been a hard worker, so when she consistently received poor marks when it came to her communication skills, she worked hard at improving her social performance by reading books and developing her own formulas of what worked and what didn't. But there was never anything meaningful behind those smiles; there was only 'how one should act' and 'what one should say'; nothing else," Atticus explained._

"_So then… everything the two of us went through together has just been…" Ventus was too nervous to continue._

"_No, that's just it," Atticus laughed. "Ever since you arrived at the Valkyrie, I've never seen her act so… genuine. I don't know what it was that made her change, but as time went on, you slowly became someone irreplaceable that she holds very dear to her heart."_

_Ventus felt his cheeks flush, feeling a little embarrassed at both his evident misunderstanding of the situation and Atticus' insinuation about their relationship._

"_Despite that, Ariannas is still very inexperienced with how to express herself so as a result, whenever you make a mistake during our missions, she lashes out at you out of worry and fear, not out of anger or resentment," Atticus concluded. "I'm sure it hurts her too when you yell back at her."_

_Ventus looked down at the table. "I… I had no idea."_

"_You weren't supposed to," Atticus let out another sigh. "I was hoping the two of you would work things out on your own, but it seems you're both far too stubborn to think of looking at things from a different angle."_

"_Hey! There's no way I could've known about what you just told me!" Ventus said in his defense._

"_Would it have hurt you to 'ask' her about her behaviour?" Atticus rubbed his forehead._

"_Even if I did, she'd just disregard my question and continue with her insults and…" Ventus muttered._

"_Patience. Perseverance," Atticus lectured. "I'm certain that if you persisted in healthily resolving your conflict, she would've eventually let down her defenses."_

_Ventus sighed, feeling defeated by his captain's words of wisdom. "Sorry, Captain…"_

"_Don't say that to me, I don't need any apologies," Atticus waved off Ventus' response. "Although for all the headaches I've had to endure from all the shenanigans between the two of you, I think you owe me some monetary compensation for all the painkillers I've had to buy."_

_Ventus lowered his head in shame._

"_I'm teasing, Ventus," Atticus chuckled. "But there is something I want you to take from all this."_

_Ventus raised his head, looking curiously at his superior._

"_As Chasers we have been trusted to make judgments and decisions that are in the best interests of the Kingdom. Our desires, our dreams, our beliefs, and our actions belong not only to ourselves, but also to all that share the will of Ultair and its people," Atticus said. "Our nation depends on us to be its pillar of strength and support. If you allow your own mind to crumble under its worries, then our Kingdom will crumble just the same."_

_Ventus soaked in the wise words of his captain as he slowly rose to his feet, a look of determination and a newly formed resolve flickered behind the pupils of his eyes. _

"_I'll go talk to her," came the young blonde's solid reply._

"_At your leave, Lieutenant," Atticus gestured with a nod._

* * *

"Ventus?" Kairi called out.

The blonde-haired Chaser shook his thoughts from his head, looking over toward the young female who had desired his attention. Her puzzled expression met Ventus' own gaze as he took a moment to assess the meaning behind the Princess' gesture. It wasn't a particularly difficult question to answer once Ventus noticed a convoy of eyes staring strangely at him for stopping in his tracks.

That's right, he thought. He was supposed to be touring the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee through the various districts within the World of the Dreamweavers.

After Kairi reunited with Captain Atticus and Lady Evelyn, it was announced that training for both her and Sora would be postponed for the time being. The Council expressed their dissatisfaction with having two important individuals such as Sora and Kairi to take refuge in their homeland without ever getting to know the world itself.

It was true that ever since Sora, Kairi and the others had arrived in the World of the Dreamweavers, they were mostly confined to the training facilities and the dormitories located behind the palace walls, and never really knew anything about the districts or the citizens that made up the majority of the people that Kairi was supposed to be in service of. Because of this, the Council demanded that getting to know the world and the people who lived in it was just as important (if not more) than becoming stronger and being able to develop their skills. It was also true that intimately knowing the structure of the Dreamweaver world would also give them insight on each district's strengths and weaknesses in terms of an invasion. Agreeing to this, Ventus was summoned to be the tour guide for the pair, along with the rest the of Radiant Garden travelers who were also instructed to participate—much to Yuffie's delight as it kept the kunoichi from her recurring boredom.

"Sorry," Ventus apologized. "I was just thinking about something."

"That's alright," Kairi smiled. "So where are we now?"

Ventus looked ahead, taking in the landmarks around him to assess the area. "This would be the middle district, Cehhna. Meaning 'middle' in the Dreamweaver language, not only does this district make up the middle section of this world's geography, it is also where the majority of the middleclass citizens live and work."

Upon inspection of the villagers that periodically passed by the touring group of travelers, both what they saw and experienced certainly didn't reflect what one would expect from a group of exceptionally gifted individuals such as the Dreamweavers. Of course, no one forget Ventus' explanation as to why they chose to remain at the technological level of development that they did, but among the middleclass, many seemed to refuse to use the Reality Refraction Phenomenon at all, or at least only during the time of the day when they were obligated to infuse some energy into the Room of Sleep and the Room of Awakening. Using their powers anytime after that seemed to be avoided, even if in theory it would've made a lot of house chores easier.

"Lady Renalyn was actually born into the middleclass before her parents rose in the ranks through social nobility, so many families here came to highly respect her when she inherited the throne here," Ventus explained. "And they will soon look up to you as well, Lady Kairi."

Kairi's face heated in a flush of pink as she took into mind Ventus' words. Perhaps she wasn't quite off the mark when she accused Sora of being under his influence. Turning to see what expression lay on the Keyblading brunette's face, her eyes were greeted with a simple smile of approval, showing his agreement. _Consider my position more carefully, you jerk! _Kairi pouted behind her eyes. There was just no way they expected her to actually succeed the throne of this civilization. The young heroine had absolutely no experience, no training, nor the proper upbringing to even begin to understand how to rule a nation.

Kairi's self-inquiries were abruptly interrupted as she brought her attention to the scampering of a pair of small feet that headed swiftly toward her. While advancing with hastening determination, there was no sense of malice as Kairi discovered the owner of the nimble feet to be but a small boy. Both his clothes and his hair were modestly kept, and Kairi noticed bits of soil that stained parts of his arms and his cheeks.

Kairi blinked for a moment, staring down at the adorable boy who had suddenly approached her from the sidewalk. She turned to Ventus for a moment for instruction, unsure of what the proper conduct was, but the young Chaser simply smiled, nodding his head.

"Are you Lady Kairi?" the young boy asked, his voice obviously still being that of a child's.

Kairi leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees as she smiled warmly at her inquirer. "Yes, that's right. And what's your name?"

"Korwyn."

Kairi brought her hand forward, gesturing a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Korwyn."

The boy paused, staring idly at Kairi's outstretched hand—worrying the young Princess for a moment into thinking that perhaps a handshake wasn't a custom the Dreamweavers were familiar with. But her embarrassment was quickly subdued as she felt the young boy place something in her hands. It was soft and delicate to touch, with a pleasant scent accompanying its form; a flower it seemed.

"Is this for me?" Kairi asked.

The young boy quietly nodded.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Korwyn. It's lovely. What's it called?"

"It's called the Deva Vofy, My Lady," came an older voice from the sidewalk. "It only grows deep inside these mountains. The Council gave out a notice saying that My Lady would be visiting the districts of the Land of the Dreamweavers, so Korwyn here was running around Cehhna trying to find a Deva Vofy in hopes of giving it to you when you arrived."

"Is that so," Kairi looked down at Korwyn once more. That certainly explained the dirt marks that littered his skin; he must've really tried his best to find one, Kairi thought.

"We are so glad you're back, Lady Kairi," the older woman said. "The last time I saw you, you were only a small child still learning how to walk! Now look at you, my goodness, you look just as radiant as your mother was."

Kairi nodded timidly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm so sorry," the older woman exclaimed. "I'm Korwyn's mother, Selirae. Your mother was really kind to my family and me when I was growing up. She was a wonderful person, so it's really great to finally see her daughter back in the village."

Kairi nodded graciously. "I don't remember my mother very well, so it's great to know that there are still people who remember her and all the things she's done."

"Kairi," Ventus called. "We have to keep moving."

Kairi nodded in agreement, turning back to Selirae and her young son. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"We understand, My Lady," Selirae nodded, pulling Korwyn closer to her. "Come now, child, Lady Kairi is very busy."

Korwyn bit his bottom lip, taking a deep breath before taking a step forward. "P-Please become our future Queen, Lady Kairi!"

Kairi felt her cheeks flush again, completely taken aback by the rather outlandish request of the young boy.

"Oh boy, now he said it," Yuffie chuckled as she poked Kairi teasingly. "Can't turn down a face like that, now can you…"

"Korwyn!" Selirae gasped. "I'm sorry, My Lady."

"It's quite alright," Kairi smiled weakly. "I really must get going now," Kairi bowed respectfully before rejoining her comrades further up the street. "

While having denied the thought of it twice before, after being so candid in expressing his hope for Kairi to become the future leader of the Dreamweaver people, the crimson-haired Princess started to seriously concern herself with what it was Korwyn was asking of her. Were Lady Evelyn's and Captain Atticus' devotion to her training not entirely selfless, but in part greatly motivated by their desire for her to succeed the throne? What she previously attributed to paranoia was now becoming more of a reasonable suspicion.

It also begged the question as to what exactly it was about her that people cared about more. Kairi wasn't raised to be the next leader of the Dreamweavers, nor as the future heir of King Cyril III. She grew up as simply Kairi; a girl with very little riches other than the strength of her many friendships that formed throughout her life. Stepping into a life that deviated so far from the one she was more familiar with, but still receiving the full devotion of such astute individuals like Captain Atticus and Lady Evelyn, Kairi couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that the Dreamweavers and the Chasers cared about more: the fact that she was Kairi, or the fact that she was the daughter of two very powerful and respected people? Such a question demanded an answer before the young princess could move forward.

* * *

_**What is this all of a sudden, My Lady?**_

"I need to know, Atticus," Kairi began. "Visiting the many districts of the Dreamweaver world made me realize that there is more to this than what I'm being told about."

_**Do you doubt my loyalties to you, My Lady?**_

"No! I mean—" Kairi paused. "That's not what I mean, just…"

_**Be frank with me, Kairi. Your father made us Chasers very familiar with speaking our minds. I expect nothing less from the daughter of such a man.**_

Kairi sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm just a little uncertain about what it is you, Ventus, Lady Evelyn, and everyone else here expects from me. Are you expecting me to become Queen someday and lead these people?"

There was a moment of silence that followed after Kairi expressed her concerns. It was obvious that not having an immediate answer proved there was some reluctance in whatever it was Atticus was thinking of saying, convincing Kairi that her suspicions were accurate.

_**No, My Lady.**_

"Is that the truth?" Kairi asked.

_**I cannot speak on behalf of the citizens, Ventus or Lady Evelyn, but it is neither my intention nor expectation that you succeed the throne. My loyalty to you is not based on something so extravagant.**_

"And what is it based on then?"

The young princess was unsure if her developed Dreamweaver powers made her more perceptive of Atticus' behaviour, but solemnity seemed to hide behind the words of her mentor as he spoke.

_**On their deathbeds, your parents extended to me three final requests. The most important of these was that I look after you, and make sure that you would be able to live a fulfilling life, one of your own choosing, not one at the mercy of your enemies.**_

"So your loyalties are a consequence of my parents' last wishes then," Kairi concluded.

_**My loyalties are a consequence of the utmost love and respect I have for you and your family, My Lady. Had your mother and father not made such a request before they passed away, I have no doubt that our present situation would've ended up being the same.**_

"But then…"

_**Your parents and I both wish for you to have a life of your own choosing. Whether you decide to eventually lead these people or not is a choice we leave up to you, but this power we are helping you develop is not a means to any particular end, My Lady. We are simply helping you harness a power that is yours by right.**_

One didn't have to know Atticus very well to sense the sincerity in his words. For Kairi, this understanding was thorough and well founded. Only after growing old enough to gain a better perception of her childhood memories, it was easy to conclude that Atticus' greatest quality was his unrelenting view of righteousness. His ability to act honourably, even in the most tainted of situations was surely a defining feature that Kairi's father not only saw, but understood to be the most prominent factor required to lead the Chasers.

It was somewhat amusing to say the least. Atticus hadn't really quelled her anxiety regarding the pressures placed upon her by some to eventually lead the Dreamweavers, but she did find some comfort in knowing that Atticus was most definitely on her side, and would support her in any choice she made.

_**Have I cleared some of your confusion at all, My Lady?**_

"Not in the slightest," Kairi chuckled. "But thanks... I am a bit comforted to know I have your complete support."

_**Shall we continue then? Your training is going to get even more intense from here on in.**_

Kairi nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Overdrive?" Sora blinked.

Ventus nodded. "Right. I spoke with Atticus about it and he and I both agreed that you're ready to begin learning it."

"Is it anything like my Drive forms? You know, when I fuse with Donald and Goofy to go into Final Form?"

"Not particularly," Ventus scratched his head. "Overdrive doesn't require fusion of any kind, and while I haven't really seen this Final Form of yours in action, I'm fairly certain the amount of power you obtain from Overdriving is a lot more than anything you've experienced before."

"How powerful are we talking here?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"During one of the standoffs from an invasion on Ultair, the Captain used Overdrive to single-handedly defeat an entire battalion of Nocenarus' army in mere minutes," Ventus concluded.

"… How large was this battalion?" Sora asked.

"According to the report, it was a full-size battalion of 1500, comprised of advanced-type Heartless and Twilight Thorns."

Sora's eyes went wide. "And you're saying I'm capable of using this… Overdrive skill?"

"As a matter of fact, considering your contract is with the Kingdom Key, you just might have the most powerful Overdrive out there," Ventus explained. "This skill is exclusive to Keybladers who had their Keyblades appear before them. Manufactured Keyblades don't possess this ability."

Sora nodded as he tried to take the information in. Understanding complicated concepts wasn't exactly his forté, but now having stepped into probably the most important stage in his life as the Key Bearer, he felt determined to make sense of everything that unfolded before him. After all, Sora thought amusedly to himself, if he was going to keep up with Kairi—whom he knew was surely growing stronger by the hour—he'd need to master any skill that came his way. Who would've thought there'd be a day when he'd ever have such a notion?

"Right, you're more of a visual learner, I forgot," Ventus shook his head. "Take a few steps back, I'll demonstrate for you."

Sora nodded agreeably before pacing backwards, keeping his eyes on Ventus for further instruction.

"As I'm sure you're aware, every Keyblade has a specific keychain that hangs from the bottom of the hilt," Ventus quickly summoned one of his Keyblades before bringing it up in front of him. "In the case of Oblivion, the keychain is this black crown hanging by these four looped chains."

Sora nodded.

"But what you don't know is that these keychains are not just for aesthetics. For special Keyblades like yours and mine, these keychains are like locks, designed to seal the full potential of your Keyblade's power. This is because the full power of the Keyblade is too much to handle at all times, and not everyone is capable of controlling it," Ventus continued. "When the seal on your Keyblade is broken and the full power of the blade emerges, you have completed the Overdrive process."

"So that's what it's for, huh," Sora began to understand.

"There is a drawback, naturally," Ventus added. "The power of your Keyblade's Overdrive is immeasurable, and this form can only be maintained for a limited amount of time. The more skilled you are at handling your Keyblade, the longer it'll last, but to maintain the Overdrive form takes a large toll on your body. You want to make it your goal to finish the fight before your time runs out."

"Got it," Sora nodded.

Ventus took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "Alright, here we go."

Sora looked on in fascination as the expression on Ventus' face changed dramatically from one of stillness to that of extreme concentration. Oblivion was held firmly in his left hand, positioned horizontally across his front with the palm of his right hand pressing against the shaft. Sound itself seemed to turn its attention to Ventus as the crackling of the flamed lanterns that lit up the chamber, along with the rustling of the wind that bellowed above the ceiling both ceased immediately. The noiseless ambience along with Ventus' frozen form gave the illusion of stopped time as Sora remained curious as to what it was that Ventus concentrated so steely on.

Then, like a rushing torrent bursting out from deep within, a blue aura exploded around the young Chaser's form, its texture resembling both that of an untamable flame and a lightning storm. Small stones that littered the platform shook lightly, the rustling of the wind returned more savage than before and the flames that lit the lanterns burned with more ferocity in response to the deeply seeded power that Ventus continued to draw out from within. Despite the chaotic nature that pervaded the environment, the blonde-haired Chaser's expression remained tranquil, his eyes closed and his breathing steady, signifying his complete control over the event at hand.

Sora was struck with both fear and amazement at the sight that unraveled before him. The power he felt seeping out of the Oblivion was unlike anything he ever felt before, far surpassing the presence of any enemy he had crossed paths with. Such a feral quality would've surely terrorized the Key Bearer down to his knees had the origin of such a power been anyone other than Ventus. This was a power that not everyone could control; the reasons became obvious in that very instant. This power, Sora thought, went completely beyond the boundaries of logic and reason, beyond measurement; beyond comprehension. This power was forbidden.

At that moment, Ventus' eyes sprung open, each glowing with a blinding intensity as the keychain that hung from the Oblivion slowly withered away, disappearing into nothingness. Finally, an earth-shaking burst of energy exploded around Ventus' body, his form vanishing behind sheets of ethereal rays of light.

**Overdrive.**


	21. The Colours of the Sunset of Solace

**A/N:** Been a while, huh? School year's been rough, I won't repeat the reasons since by now I'm sure you're all aware. Anyway, I did say before that I would be needing some time before I got things out to you, and it turns out I've made some changes. The content I wanted to cover before Act II ended was far too great in size that I'm forced to split it into three separate chapters (this current one being a buffer of sorts) and the final 'chapter' being split into Chapters 21 and 22.

I sincerely hope you've all still maintained interest in the story, and I appreciate your continued support. My email is always open for communication so please feel free to nag me about anything (respectfully of course); I find it motivates me on occasion, and I always like to know what people think of my writing, bad, good, etc. Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 20.

Note: Cehhna, a village district I mentioned in a previous chapter was actually supposed to be named "Pehhna".

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival**  
Act II: Scene Ten  
_- The Colours of the Sunset of Solace -_

"_Transferring?" Ventus blinked, taken aback by what he was hearing._

"_That's right…" Ariannas replied. "The 93__rd__ Brigade is short on members so… and from what I've heard, they're a renown magic-oriented sector! It's perfect for someone like me… don't you think?" _

_Ventus felt his eyes beginning to shift uncontrollably, trying to hide his ambivalence. "But what's going to happen to our brigade? You're the Lieutenant, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah… I've already talked it over with the Captain… before I accepted the transfer request, I mean," Ariannas answered, evident hesitation in her voice. "He also thought it was a good idea."_

_The young Sergeant could feel the situation slowly drift further in a direction he didn't like. Ariannas was going to leave the brigade? He had never considered the possibility before, but given Ariannas' track record once she entered active duty, he should have seen such a transfer coming. The former Captain of the 93__rd__ Brigade had recently retired and since then the brigade had begun undergoing a period of reorganization over the past several weeks. Transferring Ariannas to the 93__rd__ Brigade probably meant she was going to become its new Captain; Ventus was certain that her abilities were well above any of the soldiers within that current division. And knowing Captain Atticus' rational way of thinking, there's no doubt he would support Ariannas' decision to transfer. It was practically a promotion after all, right? Moving up the ranks was certainly any soldier's dream, and a hard worker like Ariannas so rightfully deserved such advancement. He should've been ecstatic about the news._

_But he was also in love with her._

_Transferring was a natural occurrence among the lower ranked soldiers of each brigade, as their skills and track records were still relatively unstable and thus were prone to reassignment. This made it easy to move them around, as it remained inconsequential to the overall effectiveness of a brigade as a whole. Ventus saw many of the privates and corporals within his brigade come and go several times during the month, many of which he never saw again. Such was the nature of the Ultair military. Each brigade often went on independent missions abroad the land outside Ultair, from as little as a few days to as long as several months. Upon their return to the Kingdom, they would often lodge for the evening, get briefed on a new mission the following morning and then take off once more for another long period of time. Consequently, the only people one got to know fairly well were those within his brigade, as they were the people one spent almost all of his time with; the only friends one would ever make.  
_

_Ariannas leaving for the 93__rd__ Brigade was practically her bidding farewell to their companionship, a final goodbye to any future missions that they would have undergone together. Heartfelt conversations around the late night campfire as they kept watch during border patrols, silly reflections of their Valkyrie Academy memories, all of these would no longer be possible after her transfer. And although Ventus was genuinely happy for her expectant promotion to Captain, his selfishness robbed him of his enthusiasm, instead cursing him with silent rancor. _

"_Well… it's getting late," Ariannas noted. "I still need to head over to the HR department to fill out the paperwork… so…" she turned toward the door._

_She was about to reach for the doorknob when she felt a body brush her hand away, intercepting halfway._

"… _Ventus?" Ariannas said. _

_He wasn't sure what prompted him to block the doorway, but he found himself unwilling to move._

"_What is it?" Ariannas questioned. "Sorry, did you still have something to say?"_

_He didn't want her to leave. There was still too much he wanted to say and do, but had neither the courage nor the foresight to fathom that the opportunity would not always be there for him to take advantage of. I'm such a fool, he thought to himself._

_Ariannas made another attempt for the doorknob but was once again blocked by the nimble form of Ventus, who remained insistent on safeguarding the exit._

"_V-Ventus…?" _

_The younger blonde bit his bottom lip, Ariannas' pensive stare filling him with trepidation as he worried what sort of predicament he was potentially getting himself into. But despite her repeated inquiries about the meaning behind his actions, he couldn't seem to get his thoughts past his lips._

"_I'm sorry Ventus, but I really must get go—" her statement was interrupted by a pair of arms that suddenly snaked around her, bringing her in close._

_The young female Lieutenant stood in silence, somewhat shocked at the action befalling her. She had known Ventus since the first day he had arrived at the Academy, and the two of them had grown close throughout the years, but he was never one for much physical contact. Actually, this was the first time she had ever seen him engage in such intimate behaviour, and it mystified her more to be the recipient of such a rare and unprecedented action. Was Ventus' body always this warm and gentle, she thought to herself._

"… _Can I hug you?" Ventus finally spoke, nervousness taking over._

_Ariannas felt her heart begin to race. "Isn't that what you're already doing?"_

_Ventus' face flushed a light pink, too embarrassed to respond._

"_If you wanted a hug, you could've just asked," Ariannas looked off to the side._

"_Don't go."_

_Ariannas felt her heart skip a beat at his words. "But the HR department closes at—"_

"_That's not what I'm referring to…" Ventus said in almost a whisper._

_With most of her attention focused on the conversation at hand, Ariannas had only now begun to realize just how close their bodies were as she felt his heart beating fiercely through the fabric of his shirt. Luckily for Ventus, who was having a hard enough time trying to get himself to express himself, the intensity of his heartbeat served to fill in the blanks about what it was he meant by his words as Ariannas soon found herself both surprised and upset about the realization._

"… _And what would you be referring to then?" Ariannas asked. She was going to have him tell her everything as it was. He owed her at least that much._

_Ventus took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Please stay in the 72__nd__ Brigade."_

_The coward, she thought. Despite how transparent his intentions were, he continued to phrase each and every one of his answers in the most objective way possible, as if he could get away with it! Ariannas mentally pouted. If he wanted to cheat his way out of this, Ariannas would simply feign ignorance until he decided to play fair._

"_Why?" Ariannas continued, speaking wryly. "I'd get a better pay grade in the 92__nd__."_

"_Stop making this harder than it already is!" Ventus whined, hiding his face in the nape of her neck._

_Ariannas chortled at the younger blonde's frustration, feeling his hair brush lightly against her cheek. "Say it clearly then so I can understand."_

_Ventus took another deep breath, taking a moment to thoroughly collect his thoughts and emotions about the matter at hand. "I have feelings for you… so… please stay in the 72__nd__ Brigade. Please stay with me." _

_Ariannas exhaled deeply, resting her forehead against his. "You're an idiot, you know that?"_

_Ventus blushed. "Am I inconveniencing you?"_

_Ariannas nodded. "My transfer recommendation had to be screened by three different panels before they approved the request. I'm going to look foolish tomorrow when I tell the brigade facilitator that I don't want to transfer anymore."_

_Ventus lowered his head. "Sorry…"_

Ariannas let out another sigh. "Of course I'll stay. Just... I have one question."

"Hmm?"

"_How long?" Ariannas eyed him suspiciously._

"_Since third year at the Valkyrie."_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ariannas asked. "You know I spent all of last year trying to get you to notice me, but you showed completely no interest."_

"_You did?" Ventus blinked, surprised._

"_Yes! I offered to be your sparring partner every morning during drills; I offered to assist you with cleaning up the dishes after dinner; I offered to take your shifts during night watches when I could see you were getting exhausted; I did a lot of offering! Anything to be near you."_

"_You're my superior! I thought you were just being, you know, a mentor," Ventus replied._

"_Oh Ventus, you're hopeless," Ariannas shook her head. "The men I go after..."  
_

"_Hey! You could've just told me how your felt!" Ventus argued._

"_No, because I'd get kicked out of the military for fraternizing with a subordinate," Ariannas explained. _

_Silence pervaded for a moment before a sardonic grin formed on Ventus' face._

"_What?" Ariannas asked._

"_Well, you are, aren't you?" Ventus grinned, stroking the back of her ear with his index finger. "Naughty Lieutenant you are, fraternizing with one of your Sergeants."_

"_That's it, I'm going downstairs to fill out those pap—" Ariannas withdrew from Ventus' hug._

"_No no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't do that," Ventus grabbed her by the wrists._

"_Unhand me, Sergeant!" Ariannas exclaimed, sniggering between words. _

_Her bout of amusement was cut short however as she felt a warm pair of lips meet her own, silencing her unbridled laughter. The sensation of his lips pressing on hers was far beyond how she imagined it'd be—not that she gave it much thought, of course. His lips were strong and insistent, but gentle as they pulled her in, his tongue sliding playfully along the outline of her lips, every so often dipping forward to brush against the fronts of her teeth in efforts to seduce her mouth open._

_Ariannas pulled back for a moment, bringing her arms around his neck. "Lock the door," came Lieutenant Ariannas' next command before she roughly crashed her lips back into his, hungry for its return.  
_

"_Mmhmm," Ventus complied amid their lip-lock as he blindly reached behind him with one hand. _

_Hearing the lock click into place, Ventus focused his attention back in front of him, deepening the kiss as he led Ariannas' body toward her bed further down the room. _

"Ventus!"

The young Chaser perked his head upward, a look of displeasure colouring his features as he leered at the young brunette who had knocked him out of his enjoyable daze.

"You were zoning out. I called your name several times already," Sora explained. "Is something wrong?"

Ventus sighed, shaking his head. "I was just recalling a good memory."

"Oh, perfect timing then," Sora desummoned the Kingdom Key. "It's been a while since you've told me one of your stories."

Ventus chuckled. "Sorry, this one isn't for storytelling."

Sora raised an eyebrow, his skeptical countenance easily noted by the spiky-haired blonde.

* * *

The past few months were certainly ones of much productivity as both Captain Atticus, Lady Evelyn and Lieutenant Ventus watched their pupils grew stronger with each passing day. The many doubts that had plagued their progression slowly became their sources of confidence, weaknesses soon becoming their pillars of strength, and the many mistakes made along the way transforming into slates of knowledge for the ever so nearing future. It was no mere coincidence that Kairi and Sora had begun transforming into forces the multiverse had never seen the likes of before; there was an underlying sense of destiny that governed the workings of their training.

But to the evolving Destiny Island pair, a large amount of gratitude was owed to the people of the Dreamweaver world and the villagers of Pehhna, as it was their unrelenting support that continually motivated them to seek out what the next day would bring. Having spent the next few months harnessing the power of their smiles, and understanding the ambition that lay deep behind each and every one, a civilization that once felt foreign, one that Kairi kept herself safely distanced from soon became the very people of her life that she deeply trusted. The crimson-haired Princess' life prospered, growing fruitfully into one that had many hearts around her holding the aspiring young female in high regard, seeing her more as a mentor than as the clumsy, sweet daughter of Renalyn that was just a little rough around the edges they had seen many months ago.

The way of things had certainly changed since the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had arrived. Leon had spent most of his later days in the company of the Palace's Royal Guard, becoming somewhat of a consultant that helped propose new battle plans and protocols to the Council; while being a secluded world that remained cut off from the rest of the multiverse, being prepared was certainly something that didn't harm anyone. Leon's consequent actions had left Yuffie to spend most of her time with Meyran, and the two did grow much closer over time. This wasn't much of a surprise when one saw how compatible the personalities of the two young girls were with each other, that is, two silly souls that loved to gossip and laugh away their insecurities certainly found it easier to see eye to eye.

No longer under the tutelage of Ventus, the very first graduate of the blonde Chaser's training program was now known as 'Master Sora' among the villagers in town, along with many soldiers within the Royal Guard who also graced him with the same title—much to the discomfort of the Key Bearer; formalities were certainly not commonplace with his persona. But despite the supposed sense of authority that he now had over the Dreamweaver populace, they certainly were stubborn in following the brunette's order to continue calling him as simply 'Sora'.

_**Respecting authority is a deeply integrated concept in Dreamweaver culture, young Sora. You'll eventually get used to it.**_

Sora let out a sigh. "I'd be amazed if I didn't, considering how often it comes up."

"Ha, is that your stab at humility, Sora?" Ventus snorted. "It's hard to believe such a thing when you've been constantly going into town today of your own volition."

"Oh please! It's because you and Captain Atticus keep asking me for favours," Sora retaliated. "Telling me to get this, get that. 'Master Sora' has been nothing but an errand boy today."

"I stand by my words: your _own_ volition," Ventus narrowed his eyes, before turning toward Atticus. "How did it go today with Kairi, Captain?"

_**Lady Evelyn is finishing up with her in the Oracle Room, but the young Princess has certainly come a long way. I'm confident she'll be ready for tomorrow.**_

"It all starts tomorrow, huh…" Sora looked down, his demeanor changing into one of seriousness. "Our pursuit of Nemas."

_**Are you in doubt, Sora?**_

Sora chuckled weakly. "It's not that, Captain. It's just been a really long time since we've talked about the matter. I feel like it's been ages since I've given the mission much thought so… I guess it's a bit overwhelming."

But that's to be expected, Sora thought. While he and Kairi spent the past six months undergoing intense training, they could always feel safe knowing that they were secure within the Land of the Dreamweavers and that the opponents before them were rivaling them not as enemies, but as educators who wished for them to succeed. The sudden realization that tomorrow would once again thrust oneself into the battlefields of life and death was certainly a pressuring one, one that had pleasantly vanished for half a year.

"You should get some rest, Sora," Ventus suggested. "Kairi will probably be done after nightfall. You should take the time to finish your preparations for tomorrow."

Sora looked down. "I guess you're right. Please let Kairi know I've already headed back."

Ventus nodded in agreement, watching as the Key Bearer took his leave of the chamber, closing the stone door behind him.

_**Ventus.**_

"What is it, Captain?"

_**There is something important I need to discuss with you, and it's imperative that you understand exactly what I'm going to say because I will not be able to remind you again.**_

"Stalling is unlike you, Captain," Ventus said. "What is it?"

_**As you are already aware, Ariannas is in The World That Never Was, and is somehow being restricted in her movements. We know this to be true because she has not left that world ever since she arrived.**_

"Yes, that's right," Ventus agreed. "What about it?"

_**Why do you think that is so?**_

"Well," Ventus scratched his head. "Nemas is taking up residence there, along with those Crimson warriors who are surely guarding the place. It would be unwise for her to draw attention to herself, and creating a Class A portal to travel here would certainly give her just that."

_**If you or I were in that position, then that would be true. But Ariannas' exceptional magic mastery would allow her to create a Class A portal while isolating the spell effect to a small radius. She could easily travel undetected if she tried.**_

Ventus hardened his stare. "What are you trying to say, Captain?"

_**I'm saying that if Ariannas wanted to regroup with us, she would've already done so, meaning that she isn't leaving The World That Never Was because she's being restricted in movements. She's not leaving because she doesn't want to.**_

"I don't follow…" Rather, he didn't want to follow.

_**Don't feign ignorance, Ventus. You know very well that this means there is a possibility that Ariannas is now under the influence of Nemas, and that she might not be necessarily on our side anymore.**_

"W-What are you talking about?" Ventus stammered. "That's ridiculous! Ariannas would never betray us!"

_**I'm not saying she did this willingly, but you have to remember that you had to enter the Room of Awakening before you were truly 'yourself' again. Being incomplete leaves you vulnerable to outside influence, granted if the intervention is powerful enough. And considering it's Nemas we're dealing with, it wouldn't surprise me if—**_

"Stop it, Captain," Ventus looked painfully to the side, knowing that what his superior was saying made complete sense; rather, it frightened him how much sense it made. It angered him, almost. "I can't believe you're saying this."

_**You're letting your feelings get in the way, Ventus. You know as well as I do what is required of us Chasers when one of our own becomes a liability.**_

"But she isn't doing this because she wants to! It's that bastard Nemas who—"

_**Yes, it is Nemas' fault. But what exactly can you do to change what has happened? **_

Ventus closed his eyes, frustrated at what his superior was unraveling.

_**Nemas has most likely erased her memories and has replaced them to suit his purposes. We only have enough power to use the Room of Awakening, and its power alone cannot fix Ariannas' condition. Rather, it might be impossible to fix her condition.**_

"I… I can't believe you're…" Ventus trailed. "You want me to kill Ariannas!? How can you expect me to do such a thing!?"

_**Because you took an oath just like Ariannas and I did! Our powers are far too powerful to go astray. If a Chaser becomes a threat to the success of the mission, we must neutralize them.**_

Ventus gritted his teeth. "… But this is Ariannas we're—"

_**Come to your senses, Ventus! Your feelings for her are getting in the way of your judgment! She is a Chaser, just like you and me, and right now she might the very thing that will keep us from defeating Nemas. It is your duty to preserve the success of the mission. Think of Lady Kairi's safety!**_

"I know, goddamn it!" Ventus lashed, immediately realizing how out of hand his emotions were taking him.

But how could he resist? It didn't help that he had just thought about her earlier that day, and it made him sick to his stomach to consider the possibility of having to kill the woman he held most dear to him. It was even worse that this advice was being almost demanded of him by the individual he held the most respect for. But the worst part of it was understanding that despite his complete disgust for the notion, he could not say that Atticus was wrong. In actuality, what he was saying was the dark truth that Ventus just couldn't find himself to agree with. As a Chaser, what Ventus had to do was utterly clear: Ariannas had to be eliminated if she had indeed, defected to Nemas' ranks. Deciding to prioritize Ariannas' life over the mandate of the Chasers was to betray the very meaning behind the organization, to betray the very foundation of the life he had led his entire life. Was he so overcome by his heart that he'd lunge at the first opportunity to indulge his selfishness?

"… I'm sorry, Captain," Ventus closed his eyes painfully. "I was out of line."

_**I know how hard this must be for you. It took me six months to finally gather the nerve to bring it up with you, but as the Captain of the Chasers, I have to continue—**_

"I know, you have to uphold the order," Ventus balled his fists.

_**Can I trust you to carry this out, Ventus?**_

Ventus took a moment to take in Atticus' question, understanding the weight that it carried with it, and the stakes that lay in the balance, if one considered the the consequences.

"If Ariannas proves to be a threat…" Ventus started. "I will take appropriate action."

* * *

"Thank you very much, Master Sora," a young woman bowed her head before reaching out to take the white cloth from the Key Bearer's hands. "Silly me, doing something so embarrassing in front of the Key Bearer."

The Key Bearer felt his face flush; formality escapes the lips of yet another citizen of the Dreamweavers. It was certainly overwhelming to see such extraordinary individuals give him far more respect than what he felt he deserved. Sora had been around the various districts of the Land of the Dreamweavers many times over the past six months, and very often he would watch in wonderment as the villagers carried their day to day activities using what he was certain was the Reality Refraction Phenomenon—albeit in a much simpler fashion. Linen cloth and cotton drapes floated mysteriously through the air at the whim of the workers' wills, contorting their shape to land lightly on the clothesline for drying.

Feeling privileged to be among such seemingly superior people, the young brunette remained fascinated to find these same individuals never failing to bow courteously every time he walked down the street, and often having their children approach him with humble offerings of food or hand-made crafts as their appreciation for having him visit, even if his only intention was to pass through to the next area.

"Are you heading back to the Palace for the evening, Master?"

"Um-uh… Yes, that's right," came Sora's flustered response.

"The Council has informed us that you and Lady Kairi will be leaving tomorrow on an important mission," a look of innocence brightened her features.

Sora nodded. "That's right. There's something very important that we must accomplish."

"I will wish for your safe return," she bowed her head again. "Please protect Lady Kairi."

"I will," Sora smiled. "Speaking of which, would you happen to know where Kai—Lady Kairi is?"

"I believe Her Ladyship retired for the evening. She came through this district about an hour ago. She looked very fatigued so I assumed she was heading back to her quarters in the Palace district."

Giving his thanks for the information, Sora nodded off his departure before taking off toward the Palace. He had finished yet another set of errands that his superiors had given him shortly after he arrived back at his quarters. Sometimes he thought the constant task giving was an extension of his previous training, almost as if it they were uncomfortable if he wasn't doing something physically active.

Becoming more attached to this idea caused Sora to regularly seek out the company of people who he was certain wouldn't have any pressing matter that needed his attending, and would be pleased enough with simply having him present in the same room. Meyran—although fitting the criteria—wasn't a particularly popular choice of the Key Bearer's when he found he grew tired of her invasive conversation topics that almost always led to talking about either his body or his romantic interests. No, it didn't seem Meyran was interested in the young brunette, but perhaps what she found to be 'good conversation' didn't quite fit the schema of most.

Without much in common with Leon, and Yuffie's incessant need to ask all the wrong questions, Kairi naturally became Sora's ideal choice. The only problem was he hardly saw or had time to talk to her during the past six months. There were many opportunities to make small talk during dinnertime, but they were both often too exhausted from the day's training to even bother thinking of something to say—not to mention the flow of conversation at the dining table was usually monopolized by their surrounding neighbours, Lady Evelyn, Ventus, Leon and Yuffie. After that, Sora and Kairi would quietly excuse themselves and head straight to bed to prepare for the following day's itinerary.

The past few days for Sora had been different, however. Having completed his training with Ventus, his sessions were significantly shorter—lasting about half a day—allowing him much more time for himself to do other things. Kairi wasn't quite as lucky in this regard, as her training continued onward well after he had finished. In comparison to Sora's training, which was mostly physical in nature, Kairi needed to develop impeccable control over her Dreamweaver powers and usually had a new spell to learn each and every day—a far more rigorous training program. Sora felt a little bad that he sometimes used this logic to help him persevere during his tougher days.

After acknowledging the guards stationed at the entrance of the residential quarters, Sora progressed down the hall, heading toward the room that he knew was assigned to Kairi. Coming to a halt, he turned to face the room's entrance, planting both feet solidly on the stone floor beneath him as he stood in silence, seeming to idly admire the frame of the door.

"Come on in, Sora," a voice came from inside.

Sora looked off to the side, a dulled expression lingering on his face. Not again, he thought before gently pushing the door open to let himself in. He had forgotten that Dreamweavers could sense all the life forces around them, a sophisticated ability that Kairi had become quite skilled with to the point where anything within a five hundred metre radius could be accurately spotted. Of course this required a significant amount of concentration to use, which was why Sora was surprised that Kairi had known he was behind the door mere seconds after he arrived.

"You show-off," Sora teased.

The Key Bearer took a moment to look around the room, spotting the worn out princess lay sprawled on her bed, shaking her head whilst keeping her eyes closed.

"Sorry, Sora," she laughed weakly. "It's just that Atticus gave me some homework."

"Sustaining a Weaver field, I'm assuming?" Sora leaned against the doorframe.

"For another three hours, with a range of three-hundred metres," Kairi sighed heavily. "He even said to try keep one up while I'm asleep."

"Is that even possible?"

"I suppose so, if I get used to the concentration level," Kairi replied.

There was a period of silence that followed as Sora examined the lethargic look on the Princess' face before turning on his heels toward the hall. "I'll let you get your rest. Tomorrow's a big—"

"No, no! It's okay!" Kairi's eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed, looking drowsily at her visitor. "I'm not that tired."

"Your eyes are drooping, and you can barely keep yourself awake while keeping up that field," Sora explained. "I know you've had a long day, so it's okay if you—"

"I'll turn off the field then," Kairi interrupted.

"But you'll get in trouble, and Ventus will pin the blame on me," Sora explained.

Kairi pouted her lips childishly in response, looking sheepishly at the floor.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It's just that we're heading out tomorrow… and we haven't really had much time to talk over the past few days," Kairi looked off to the side. "I guess I'd feel much more prepared for tomorrow if I had someone to talk to."

Sora carefully examined the adorable expression on Kairi's face as her eyes shifted back and forth between the floor and the wall while she spoke. He let out a sigh of defeat. Ventus was probably going to give him a lecture about interfering with Kairi's training the next morning, but how could he refuse such a humble request?

"I guess if you put it _that_ way," Sora chuckled as he closed the door quietly behind him. He steadily made his way toward Kairi's position before taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Awkwardness came down hard like a hammer thereafter as both the Dreamweaver princess and the Keyblade Master sat in silence, neither one seeming willing—one could argue it was more a question of bravery—to spark up conversation. Kairi was aware that the initiative was more of her responsibility as she was the one who expressed the need to talk, but saying and doing were obviously two very different things when it came to doing something difficult.

_Come on, Kairi. It's not that hard,_ she thought. _If you bring it up while just talking normally like you always do, there won't be any problems… right?_

That was one optimistic way of looking at it. Her success all depended on Sora's reaction, but given the six months they've spent with limited interaction, her confidence in predicting Sora's behaviour was relatively small. She would have to tread with caution on the matter.

"Hey Sora… do you miss home?" came Kairi's first question.

"Destiny Islands? Yeah, I was getting used to life again living there before this all happened," Sora looked over at Kairi, who responded with a confused look on her face. "I-I didn't mean to imply that I'm upset that all this is happening! I'm completely happy—err… well, not happy about Nemas and the trouble he's causing for everyone—but happy that you've been able to discover who you are and uhh…"

Kairi let out an amused giggle; she felt better knowing she wasn't the only one on edge.

"What about you?" Sora asked. "Do you miss Destiny Islands?"

"A little, I guess," Kairi explained. "I'll admit that finding out about my past has made me more interested in learning the way of the people here and the Kingdom of Ultair. Do you think that's strange?"

"Of course not," Sora nodded. "I'm sure there are things about Destiny Islands that are important to you, but you don't always have to miss them to know that they're precious."

Kairi felt her heart beating loudly in her chest. _An opening!_ Kairi bit on her bottom lip, combating her anxiety to take the opportunity presented to her.

"A-Actually there is something I do miss about Destiny Islands," Kairi stammered.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Our secret place," Kairi answered. "You know, with all those rock drawings we made since we were kids."

"Oh yeahhh," Sora chuckled. "Who would've thought the door in there was actually a path to another world."

"Yeah…" Kairi felt her mind trailing off; concentrating more and more on the one thought that had been haunting her for the past few moments. "S-Say Sora… do you remember that one drawing…"

Sora could feel the nervousness that pervaded Kairi's form as he noticed her eyes continually shifting back and forth toward different parts of the room. Her stuttering speech, her fidgeting arms, it was no mystery that there was something disturbing her, but the spiky-haired brunette was absolutely at a loss for what it was… until now that was. Rather, he had a very confident suspicion once she began speaking about the rock drawings. He thought at first it might've been a coincidence and continued to play along with the topic in hopes that it would lead to something else, but after Kairi's awkward demeanor continued to persevere, he knew it had to be otherwise.

"It's getting late, perhaps I should get going," Sora began to get to his feet.

"Wait!" Kairi exclaimed. Had he seen through her?

Sora stopped in his tracks, his back turned to the young heroine as he felt his palms and forehead beginning to sweat.

"That drawing… three years ago…" Kairi couldn't think clearly enough to phrase her words accurately.

"Kairi I…" Sora was unsure why he hadn't run out of the room yet.

"It was originally just our faces on it… but you…" Kairi started. "When I arrived back on the Islands, I saw that in the drawing, you were holding a paopu fruit…"

Sora remained standing with his back turned, his expression uneasy and apprehensive. _Stop it, Kairi… I'm not ready for this right now._

"Then you were handing the paopu fruit to me…" Kairi continued. She had reached the point of no return; there was only one more thing left to say, or rather, one last thing to ask. She couldn't afford to jump to conclusions, especially when it pertained to something so delicate. She had wanted to ask it for years, but never had the resolve to do so, not while she thought of herself as unworthy to do so, unfit to do so. But after finally coming this far, and having finally grown into a person she felt proud of, very little kept her from desiring to move forward other than her nerves.

"… Did you draw it?"

She finally asked it.

"… Drew what?" Sora stalled.

"The paopu fruit… with you handing it to me… did you draw it?" Kairi felt her cheeks heating up, her heart beating rapidly.

Sora gritted his teeth, taking deep quiet breaths as he allowed himself a moment to reflect on Kairi's question. What was there to gain by telling her he did? They were not in the clear yet; Nemas was still on the prowl, and there was no telling what could happen if the enemy had found out the two of them were a couple. Sora was well aware of how these plots went. If Nemas had discovered their relationship, he would most certainly take advantage of it and strike at his opponent where it would inflict the most damage: harming the person they loved the most.

In any battle, discovering the enemy's weak spot was a crucial step that one had to take to secure victory. At present, Sora was aware that everyone seemed of equal importance to Nemas, and that was the best situation they could hope for. By getting involved with Kairi now, he would be doing nothing more than create that weak spot that Nemas so desperately needed. It was best that they remained distanced from one another, not letting their feelings get in the way; it stood them a better chance of survival.

The Key Bearer closed his eyes, his heart and mind in such shambles that he wanted to scream. This isn't how it's supposed to be! Deep inside the depths of Sora's heart, he was elated beyond belief; he was ecstatic; was Kairi subtly declaring her love for him? The girl he had been in love with for so long was about to pour herself out to him and all he could do was run from it? Was that really how it had to be? Did it have to be so that in order to protect the one he loved, he would have to deny her any personal significance beyond that of comrade?

"Please say something…" Kairi spoke almost in a whisper. She couldn't bear to wait any longer for an answer.

Sora felt his heart rate slow as he managed to calm his thoughts. He had made his decision.

"No, it wasn't me."

Kairi felt her heart sink in her chest. "But… how could it—"

"You remember when Selphie used to tease us about how we would make such a good couple?" Sora kept his eyes closed, his back continuing to face Kairi.

"Yes…" Kairi muttered.

"She told me that while we were gone, she went inside and took it upon herself to add onto the drawing… for her own amusement, I guess," Sora looked toward the ground.

"She never told me anything about that…" Kairi felt her confidence sinking deeper.

"Did you ask her about it?" Sora asked rhetorically; he knew Kairi had never brought it up with anyone.

"Well no…" Kairi said quietly. _I thought it was you… I was just waiting for the right time,_ she added.

Kairi began to make sense of Sora's explanation, but something else came to mind. If Selphie had told him about the drawing, it was very likely that he had revisited it after he came back to confirm it was actually there. But if that were true, that would also mean he would have to have seen her addition to the drawing, that is, her handing a paopu fruit back to Sora.

"So you saw the drawing yourself then… when you came back?" Kairi asked, looking for confirmation.

However, Sora had already considered the logic and saw through her motive.

"I haven't, actually," Sora responded. "I haven't revisited that place ever since I came back. I had been meaning to, but something always came up."

"Oh…" Kairi said. _So he doesn't know about it then…_

"We have a big day tomorrow," Sora turned around finally, a big smile plastered on his face. "You and I should both rest up. We don't want to hold back the others."

Kairi returned the greeting with a weak smile of her own. "… You're right. I guess I will call it a night. Thanks… for talking with me."

"No problem," Sora turned to make his exit. "Good night, Kairi."

"Good night, Sora," Kairi responded as she watched the young protagonist gently close the door behind him.

_That didn't go so well... _Kairi threw her face into her pillow. He didn't draw it? This realization was a far deeper blow than Kairi had anticipated. Living the past three years under that assumption at least gave Kairi the solace that there was something that Sora felt for her, something romantic she had hoped. Handing someone a paopu fruit wasn't something simple friends did, after all. When a guy offered one to a girl, it was practically a confession of love--this was common knowledge around the Island. Kairi didn't feel she was ready at the time, but she at least found comfort in believing that Sora's feelings were already decided. She was half expecting him to express these feelings when he had arrived back on the Islands (back to her), but no such deliverance came. In hindsight, Kairi now believed that maybe Sora wasn't waiting for the right moment like she was. Rather, it seemed there weren't any feelings he wanted to express to her at all.

While no one had actually confessed to one another, Sora admitting no responsibility for the drawing came as a sort of rejection. Her perception of all of Sora's past actions that concerned her well-being were now viewed in a new light. They were simple acts of friendship, being concerned for her safety but to a degree with no significance beyond that of what he would have for Goofy, Donald or Riku. Was the future she was chasing for a lie? Was Sora... interested in her at all?

These thoughts riddled the young Princess' mind as she reassembled a Weaver field around her, allowing the fatigue from sustaining it to slowly drift her off to sleep.


	22. Toward The Day When We Can See EyeToEye

**A/N:** Happy Friday, everyone! Huzzah! We are approaching the end of Act II, yes? As I said before, this is part 1 of the final scene of Act II. I was actually debating on extending this chapter a little further, but after thinking long and hard about the overall structure of the chapter, I decided that it was best to let the last scene of this chapter get the final say, and not get overshadowed by the next event that I had in mind. I thought it was particularly important, and I hope you all agree.

The language Kairi speaks in this chapter is the fictional Dreamweaver language which I developed prior to writing this chapter. It's far less complicated than what many of you might think it is. I've simply reordered the letters of the English alphabet and then translated English words using that order.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z  
U F G H A D K W E M N S C T I R X V L P O Z B Q Y J

(Sorry, I tried to align them as best I can). Anyway, feel free to go and back translate the spells Kairi uses in this chapter if you're curious.

P.S. If you have any sad music. Now is the time to play it.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival**  
Act Two: Final Scene (Part One)  
_- Toward The Day When We Can See Eye To Eye -_

"It's now half past the hour; everyone check in for routine roll call," Ventus spoke softly as he brought his hand to his ear device. "Leon, what's your report?"

A short buzz came through the headset.

_[I've arrived at the Alley to Between. It's swarmed with Dusks, but other than that, there's nothing here. I'll slowly make my way to the rendezvous point after I finish my assessment.]  
_

"Yuffie?"

_[Reporting in from Memory's Skyscraper. Nobodies are congregating around the base of the building, but they don't seem aware of my presence. Perhaps Nemas didn't feel it was necessary to make use of them for when we arrived.]  
_

"Don't let your guard down. There's no telling what might happen once we've breached."

_[Roger that, Venny. Continuing my assessment.]  
_

"Lady Kairi, what's your status?"

_[I've set up a Weaver field here at The Brink of Despair, but I'm sensing nothing. There are some minor auras roaming the place, but definitely none that would belong to Nemas or the Crimson warriors.]  
_

Ventus growled in annoyance. "How about you, Sora? Anything?"

_[Negative. I've ventured as far as Nothing's Call, but there's still no sign of Nemas or his men anywhere. The Nobodies here have been monitoring my movements, but I'm sure that as long as I don't summon the Kingdom Key, I shouldn't cause an alarm. Should I try going deeper into the Naught's Skywalk?]  
_

"No, don't. As long as we're unable to determine the whereabouts of Nemas and those Crimson warriors, it's too much of a risk to go on alone," Ventus slowly paced down the dark corridors of his assigned sector. "Remember our rendezvous point is at the A3 District. Everyone is to complete their reconnaissance, then meet there at the turn of the hour to discuss our next plan."

_[Acknowledged.]  
_

_[Roger, roger!]  
_

_[Understood.]  
_

_[Copy that, Ventus.]  
_

Another buzz hissed through the headset as Ventus reached to turn off the active setting. It had been several hours since they had arrived at The World That Never was, but there were still no signs of Nemas or any of the Crimson warriors. Coming up empty-handed was certainly disconcerting to say the least, but it also confirmed that the mad scientist had to be stationed somewhere in the Castle up ahead. While not so much a surprising conclusion, it was only natural to make a general assessment of the surrounding area before taking any other action. Considering there were only a handful of them, it was important that they limit their retaliation to as few enemies as possible, as any unnecessary encounters could spell failure if any one of them was struck with too much fatigue or injury by the time they came upon their important targets. They were already short in number; five individuals as it were, making the slim amount of success they had dependent on how effectively they could infiltrate the Castle and take out Nemas without alarming anyone—although they accepted the inevitability that the Crimson warriors would be the first to take action.

His memories as the Key of Destiny greatly helped in navigating the familiar surroundings as Ventus slowly broke off from the crowd of Nobodies, disappearing through another dark corridor that led toward the next district.

* * *

"_I recognize those cloaks… all the members of Organization XIII wore them!" Kairi pointed at the dark fabric as Lady Evelyn handed one to her. She eyed them, discontented. "Can't say I'm very fond of them."_

"_I'm sorry, My Lady, but try to bear with it," Lady Evelyn coaxed. "The World That Never Was is now infested with Organization XIII-class Nobodies, so wearing these will help you blend in and not attract attention."_

"_So those measurements your people took from us earlier last week were…" Sora started._

"_Yes, we wanted to make sure they would fit perfectly before giving them to you," Lady Evelyn nodded._

"_I do think they are rather stylish," Yuffie commented excitedly as she quickly grabbed hers off the table, easily fitting herself into it. "What do you think, Leon? Don't I look sooo mysterious?" Yuffie brought one arm in front of her, obscuring the bottom half of her face._

_Leon sadly shook his head, letting out a disappointed sigh._

"_Now remember," Lady Evelyn started. "While I do not doubt any of your abilities, there are still only a handful of you, but far too many Nobodies. You must remain under the radar of Nemas and his men for as long as possible. It's imperative that you locate him first before beginning any attacks."_

"_Understood," Ventus nodded._

"_Stay alert, look after each other, and come back alive. That is an order!" Lady Evelyn concluded._

"_Yes, Your Highness!" responded all five of them, now fully clothed in their Organization XIII cloaks as they turned to make their long awaited departure._

_**Lady Kairi, there is something I must discuss with you, will you stay a moment?**_

"_Of course," Kairi turned to her companions, gesturing them to go on ahead._

_Such ambiguity elicited a look of curiosity on Sora's face as he looked on with some concern as to what it was that would've required her private attention. He knew his suspicions were unwarranted and were easily dispelled after feeling Ventus' hand rest reassuringly on his shoulder, telling him to follow suit. A subtle wave from the young Key Bearer and then off he went, turning to leave with the rest of the crew.  
_

_Kairi spoke the moment she heard the chamber doors slam shut behind her. "What is it, Atticus?"_

_**I had every intention of joining you on this mission ever since we first began your training, but reconstructing my body from within this spiritual plane has proven difficult.**_

"_That's quite alright, Atticus," Kairi smiled warmly. "You've taught me well. I won't fail you."_

_**I have every faith in you, My Lady. But still, I wish to accompany you through this endeavor. Lady Evelyn, if you may?**_

"_Take this with you, Kairi," Evelyn stretched out her hand, offering what looked to be a necklace. It was a beautifully crafted piece of jewelry, yet modest in appearance with its simple design, but what was most notable to Kairi about it was the sight of familiar ornament that hung from its chains. It had been quite a while since she had laid her eyes on one._

"_A Thalassa shell?" Kairi asked as she accepted the necklace from Lady Evelyn._

"_We wanted to construct something that held a special significance to you, so we asked Master Sora to give us some suggestions about something you might have liked," Evelyn replied._

"_Is that so…" Kairi felt the corners of her lips lift, the temperature of her cheeks rising. Although she knew the necklace was something made by Lady Evelyn and the Palace artisans, the fact that Sora had been the one to decide on the design made her feel as if the gift was from him, something he had picked out for her._

"_That necklace is special," Lady Evelyn continued. _

"_Special?" Kairi looked up, her attention drawn back to the present. _

_**Because I am unable to join you in person for this mission, Lady Evelyn has approved of the creation of a Zallas as a temporary solution.**_

"_Zallas… those are enchanted artifacts that are able to house spirits or memories, right?" Kairi inquired._

_**That's right. For the time being, I will be accompanying you inside that Zallas. I won't be able to assist you in battles, but I can be an extra pair of eyes and ears when you need them.**_

"_That's very reassuring," Kairi nodded. "I think I'll feel much better if you're looking after me, Atticus."_

"_The transfer process won't take long, but I will require your help in carrying out the ritual," Evelyn explained. "We must hurry."_

_Kairi nodded in agreement. "Tell me what I need to do."

* * *

_

"I'm sensing a significant life force just north of that tower, do you feel it, Atticus?" Kairi looked down briefly to address the voice inside her pendant.

_**I do, but it's far too faint to tell whether or not it's Nemas or one of the Crimson warriors. We'll have to regroup with the others before we pursue any further. Let's head back, Kairi.**_

"Understood," Kairi stared off into the distance, taking a moment to further assess the life force she felt before turning on her heels toward the meeting point.

Her investigation of the surrounding area had led her quite some distance away from their designated meeting place, with the permission of Atticus of course. She had arrived early and felt it was possible to further explore one more district using a Weaver field before the others arrived. Her efforts were almost left in vain until finally a life force entered her sensory web, just long enough to pinpoint a location worth investigating once she got back with the group.

_**Kairi, in front of you!**_

"I see it!" Kairi brought her eyes up, spotting a glassy object spearheading dangerously fast in her direction.

"_Lrass Kouvh!_" Kairi commanded as a translucent bubble of light appeared just ahead of her. An electric hiss sounded as the unknown object collided into Kairi's shield, which repelled the incoming attack off to the side before returning back into a dark corridor a few paces away from their position.

"Lrass Kouvh, a perfect choice for defending against surprise attacks for its extremely fast cast time and versatility in battle. And you selected it instantaneously with such confidence, I'm impressed," a voice came from deep within the darkness.

_**That voice…**_

"Could that be..." Kairi pondered as she brought down her shield, immediately bringing up a Weaver field to assess the powerful aura that had just appeared before her. _How did I not sense it before…_

_**So the worst has indeed become true. Show yourself, Ariannas!**_

The mysterious assailant silently complied with Atticus' demand. Her footsteps seemed to resonate throughout the abandoned alley with a certain malice that unnaturally snaked its way up Kairi's spine, delving deep into her senses as the Dreamweaver princess was forced to bring down the Weaver field, overwhelmed by the invading sensations of the enemy before her.

"This power… is Ariannas?" Kairi felt beads of sweat trickling down her temples.

_**Nemas has done something horribly wrong to her… this is unlike her at all. I'm… not even sure if she is even alive. Kairi, this is bad. We need to regroup with the others as soon as possible. **_

"Is that you, Captain?" a sinister laugh escaped the blue-haired Chaser's lips. "My, has time been so cruel to you that you can now only exist within a Zallas?"

_**This is nothing compared to the atrocity that befell you, Ariannas.**_

"Cheap talk, Atticus," Ariannas shook her head mockingly. "And who might this young lady be? She possesses skills that I have not seen the likes of since the days of Lady Renalyn."

"What?" Kairi was taken aback. "Atticus… Ariannas has—"

_**I know. We'll discuss this later, but right now we need to get out of here. This is not the place for you to be using your powers.**_

Kairi nodded as she made a sprint for the alternative exit just left of Ariannas' position. She understood that it was imperative that she conserve as much energy as she could, and this was one battle she could not afford to get into.

"Where do you think you're going," Ariannas said icily, quickly summoning her Keyblade before lunging straight at the fleeing princess.

_She's fast! _Kairi gasped as she caught the fallen Chaser in the corner of her eye. "_Lrass Kouvh!_" she chanted as bright light began to surround the space adjacent to her.

"Don't think the same spell will work twice!" came Ariannas' indignant response as another fragment of light left the tip of her blade, both its appearance and movement resembling that of her initial surprise attack.

Another savage collision brought Kairi's sprint to a pause as she struggled to repel the incoming attack with her shield. The force was heavy and unrelenting as Kairi felt her feet beginning to slip from underneath her.

"Atticus! I need to fight back! Holding back now will only get me killed!"

_**Kairi, behind you!**_

"It's too late!" Ariannas reappeared behind the defenseless Dreamweaver, her Aqua Keyblade pulled back behind her and ready to strike the instant she was in range.

_Flash Step!? _Kairi gritted her teeth, paralyzed by Ariannas' last attack.

The crimson-haired princess shut her eyes tightly, feeling the helplessness of her situation creeping up on her. Was this the end? Was her fight over before it even began? It was true that Kairi did have quite a few more tricks up her sleeve, but the chance to use them had long since passed. In her current situation, if she were to turn her attention to Ariannas' incoming strike, she would have to bring down her shield, leaving her victim to the incoming projectile that was desperately trying to drill its way into her. But it was also unmistakable that she would be defenseless against Ariannas' advance if she didn't do anything.

"This is the end!" Ariannas yelled as she struck down hard with Aqua, the tip of her blade diving straight toward Kairi's back.

A loud clash reverberated about the darkened alleyway as a violent torrent of air rushed through the neck of the alley, throwing Kairi off her footing as she felt her weight shift to one side. She easily lost her balance and began toppling to the floor, managing to catch her fall before she crashed into the pavement. Her eyes remained shut, overwhelmed by the explosive updraft that sent her to the ground before a singular thought suddenly came to mind. She had not been struck down, though she was certain that Ariannas was a second away from ending her life.

"Your fight is with me," the stoic tone of a familiar blonde sounded from behind her.

Kairi quickly turned to look up at her rescuer, his form standing firmly between her and Ariannas, his blade grinding harshly against hers.

"Ventus!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I figured something was wrong when you didn't show up at the rendezvous point on time," Ventus grunted as he struggled to keep pressure on Ariannas' weapon. "The others have already begun moving to the next district to begin the assault. You must hurry and catch up with them! I'll take care of things here!"

"But you—" Kairi began.

"Go!" Ventus yelled abruptly.

_**Kairi, we must press on! Leave this to Ventus.**_

"R-Right!" Kairi swiftly got to her feet and made for the exit, sparing a moment to look back at her gallant bodyguard. "You better catch up soon!"

"I will," Ventus kept his piercing stare on the eyes of the opponent before him.

"You think I'll let you go? Think again!" Ariannas brought her blade upward, knocking Ventus out of their blade lock before nimbly pivoting on one foot, pointing her blade at the dashing Kairi before releasing a charged Firaga spell.

Quick to react, the disengaged Ventus leapt off his right foot, bringing his blade to his side as he quickly Flash Stepped several feet ahead, reappearing just in front of the Firaga attack. With a precise swing of his blade, the wild flames of Ariannas' attack dissipated into smaller cinders that scattered themselves plainly on the ground before finally disappearing into nothingness.

"I said… your fight is with _me_, Ariannas," Ventus spoke coldly.

"There's an annoying voice I haven't heard in a long time," the female Chaser jeered. "You've always had a talent for getting in the way, Ventus."

"I'm here to bring you back, Ari," Ventus announced, clenching his Oblivion Keyblade tightly. "You're a Chaser. One of us."

"A laughable ambition," Ariannas let out a mindless chuckle. "But you're welcome to try."

Taking Ariannas' last joust as an invitation, Ventus readied his blade before darting straight for the woman before him, his heart and mind wavering with each progressing step.

* * *

"Kairi where have you been!" Sora's voice was full of worry as he and the others continued their sprint through the streets of The World That Never Was. "And where's Ventus?"

"He's holding off Ariannas," Kairi answered as she joined their formation. "What's the situation here?"

"Yuffie said she spotted Nemas just north of his district, but we were ambushed at the rendezvous point the moment we arrived so there's no doubt that he already knows we're here," Sora replied, summoning the Kingdom Key at his side. "When you didn't show up, I was so scared that—that… I was worried that maybe you—why didn't you show up!"

"I'm sorry! I thought that I had enough time to check another district because I arrived early!" Kairi said between pants.

"You should have just stayed put once you got there!" Sora argued, overwhelmed with anxiety.

"There wasn't any reason why I couldn't—"

_**Stop it! Both of you! This is not the time to be fighting!**_

"It's just a lover's quarrel, Atty. Let them get it out of their systems," Yuffie waved her hand, trailing just behind the two Destiny Islanders who led the pack.

"That's not it at all!" Kairi and Sora barked at the female kunoichi behind them.

"Awww, the two of you don't have to be so bashful!" Yuffie drawled playfully.

"There's a time and place, Yuffie!" Leon grumbled as he noticed a swarm of Nobodies closing in from the surrounding alleyways. The collective sound of footsteps increased exponentially as they journeyed further into the next district in their pursuit of Nemas. So far, everything that led up to the rendezvous point went according to plan, but as it was now, their cover as Nobodies had been mercilessly torn apart by an unforeseen preemptive strike by whom they could only conclude were Nemas' minions.

"Up ahead! The entrance to the Castle!" Yuffie pointed to a large doorway that became visible after they cleared the next corner.

"I see it! We're almost there!" Sora's eyes shifted back and forth relentlessly as he struggled to monitor the movements of the ever-increasing hoard of Nobodies as they flooded the rooftops of the buildings around them, along with the army of Dusks snaking up the streets behind them.

_**We're going to need some cover, Kairi. **_

"Got it," Kairi nodded as she clasped her hands together. After chanting a preliminary verse, her eyes began to glow a vibrant cerulean as she focused her energy into one spot in her mind.

"_Gura Cevuka_," Kairi chanted, her voice echoing loudly through the sky as a misty translucent force began to surround Kairi and the rest of the group, slowly cloaking their appearance before finally rendering them invisible to sight.

"Well this spell is handy," Yuffie looked down at her arms, watching as light refracted off the invisible contours of her skin.

"They'll still be able to track us by our scent, but as long as we can get through this last district, their numbers will be bottlenecked once we get inside the Castle," Kairi explained.

"Understood," Leon, Yuffie and Sora replied.

* * *

"Don't you get it?! Nemas has poisoned your mind, Ari!" Ventus cried as he repelled another thrust from Ariannas' blade, the friction from their metallic collisions almost mirroring the frustration that burned fiercely in Ventus' heart.

"Poisoned? Hardly! We are all nothing but schemers and liars! Do you really think you can manipulate me with such pathetic drivel!" Ariannas took a leap backwards, landing firmly on the tips of her toes before bringing her blade out in front of her. Holding her free hand up vertically, the female warrior straightened her two front fingers before bringing it close to her chest, her lips softly chanting an incantation.

_This stance is… _Ventus shifted onto the balls of his feet, bracing himself.

"_Aqua's Heavenly Mirrors: Phase One_," Ariannas finished her incantation as two bright spheres of light began emitting from either side of her. Glassy shards assembled themselves dexterously around each illuminant orb, the cloaks of both Ariannas and Ventus wavering in the wind as each crystal-like fragment pieced itself systematically into two identical hexagonal shapes.

Ventus looked on perturbingly, the leather of his glove stretching as he tightened his grip on both his Keyblades.

"I'm sure you recognize exactly what these are," Ariannas grinned as the two hexagonal crystals began spinning at such a high velocity, that even the sound waves that radiated off the rotating mirrors seemed to injure Ventus' hearing.

"You don't have to do this…" Ventus' voice wavered.

A grin crept on Ariannas' lips before her entire form disappeared from sight.

_Flash Step,_ Ventus thought to himself. His pupils wandered from side to side, his experienced eyes seeming to follow a formula that he understood so well. Isolating one vantage point after the next, calculating the distance that stood between them, eliminating the superfluous trajectories, optimizing the best point of entry; all of these things Ventus considered in a single moment before he finally took action, spinning himself on one heel while quickly reversing the grip on his Oathkeeper.

"Don't think I can't see you!" Ventus yelled as he confidently swung toward his right. It was a correct deduction as his blade made contact with another, a small spark exploding from the impact. Prussian met violet as both combatants made eye contact.

"Tch…" Ariannas clicked her tongue before disappearing again.

"Ari!" Ventus pursued her with a Flash Step of his own.

The lower district of The World That Never Was soon became a playground of destruction as the two vigorous Chasers interchanged strikes, the shaking force of their clashing blades painting havoc along the streets and rooftops of the starless world of night. Windows shattered to pieces effortlessly, and building infrastructures crumbled helplessly to the ground, succumbing to the otherworldly might of the two Ultairian soldiers as large chunks of rock came tumbling to the surface.

It was an eerie feeling that washed over Ventus as he continued his ambivalent struggle to keep his emotions at bay, death eagerly awaiting to grab hold of his life the moment he let his guard down. But remaining focused on blocking each and every one of Ariannas' attacks proved to make this effort far more excruciating than anyone could understand. He knew how Ariannas fought, how she chose her attacks, how she moved, how she thought, her methods, her strategies. A part of him desperately wished that she would outsmart him, become unpredictable, as doing so would help Ventus convince himself that the enemy before him was nothing but an impostor; someone who only looked and sounded like the woman he loved, but nothing more.

But this wish remained unfulfilled, as each move that followed the last came as no surprise to the defending blonde Chaser, person who understood her attack patterns so well that it made him sick to his stomach. And gazing upon the expressions on her face each time they made contact, seeing the determination in her eyes and the aggravation that escaped her lips in the form of pants and grunts only solidified that she was behaving in the only way she knew. This was truly the same Ariannas of the Kingdom of Ultair, a Lieutenant of the Chasers Organization, and a very dear friend and lover.

"_Aqua's Heavenly Mirrors: Phase Two!"_ Ariannas yelled angrily as four hexagonal crystals came speeding in Ventus' direction.

"Stop this Ari!" Ventus repelled one of the crystals to the side, the force sending him down on one knee. "I know somewhere inside you… you know this isn't right! Please! I'm begging you! I—"

"Shut up and fight!" Ariannas brought her Keyblade back before launching a charged Blizzaga spell.

Ventus quickly cast an Aeroga spell, bracing himself for the impact as he bit down on his bottom lip, feeling the Blizzaga spell strike violently against his wind shield. "I… I don't want to fight you…"

"Why won't you attack me!?" Ariannas scowled in frustration. "You're an arrogant one, aren't you, Ventus? You should be aware that ever since our days at the Academy, you've never once won a battle against me. Do you really think you can win if you just sit around doing nothing!?"

Each of Ariannas' mirrors continued to drill forcefully into Ventus' Aeroga shield, each time bringing him closer to his breaking point as the brutal onslaught chained him of his ability to get back on his feet, all of his energy being devoted to keeping the shield from dissipating.

"Look at you," Ariannas laughed. "You can't even move, forget the ability to even launch an attack!"

Ventus held one eye closed enduring the painful barrage, as he looked up at her with his other eye. "That may be true…" he breath becoming short. "I may have never won a battle against you before, but…" Ventus slowly wobbled to his feet. "But if… if there is no way to bring you back… I've been ordered to eliminate you... to protect that which needs to be protected."

"To protect that which needs to be protected?" Ariannas clenched her fist around her Keyblade. "So you want to be a hero, huh? Is that what you want to see yourself as, Ventus? A saviour? A warrior of righteousness?" Ariannas vanished from sight.

Her graceful form reappeared no further than a foot away from Ventus before she brought her Keyblade down hard on his shield, the pressure of the air grinding against her blade hissing loudly in retaliation.

Ventus grimaced from the impact. "No… it's not about righteousness…"

"What is it then!!" Ariannas applied more pressure on the shield.

Ventus felt the sweat from his forehead drip coarsely down the sides of his face, his ability to maintain the shield growing weaker as time progressed. Ariannas' increased pressure on his shield sent his earlier efforts to get to his feet crashing back down to the ground as he caught his fall with both his hands. His breathing was heavy, his throat was dry, his ears throbbed, and the back of his eyes burned as he barely mustered the energy to speak.

"Is it so hard for you to see… that I still love you?" he spoke ever so softly, his voice weak from exhaustion.

Ariannas felt a strange sensation flow from her head down along her spine. Surprise and wonderment echoed throughout her body at the sound of Ventus' words. It was not a response she was expecting to hear, yet, for some reason it burned prominently within her. The more she thought about what Ventus said, the more her feelings of bewilderment slowly changed, being overcome by rage and repulsion.

"Love, you say…" Ariannas gritted her teeth, about to explode. "Don't screw with me!!!" she struck with full force, swinging her blade jarringly into Ventus' shield with as much power as she could summon.

Her efforts were decidedly won as Ventus cried out in torment from the overwhelming strength that came against his barely functioning Aeroga. A large explosion erupted as the shield dispersed in one solid moment, sending the fatigued Chaser flying backwards along the ground, his back grinding raucously against the asphalt as the fabric from his Organization XIII cloak tore open like dampened silk, soon staining itself in Ventus' own blood.

"Ugnn…" Ventus looked up at the clear night sky above him, feeling viciously defeated in both power and mind as he heard the careful footsteps of his long-lost love approaching his fallen form.

"Don't spout such meaningless garbage to me, Ventus, it's insulting!" Ariannas growled, feeling as if her pride had been shot. "Lord Nemas was right about you. You're nothing but a snake. You twist words and throw them at your opponents, yet you know _nothing_ about what they mean," she bent down and grabbed him by the collar. "You and Atticus both, making mindless vows and oaths to 'protect that which needs to be protected', yet at my first moment of distress you both toss me aside like some disposable pawn!"

"That's not true!" Ventus gargled through the blood inching up his throat. "We couldn't come get you because it would give away the position of—"

Interrupting his explanation, she swiftly delivered a right hook to his face, causing him to cry out in pain. "You have the nerve to make up excuses?! You.. stupid.. bastard!" she delivered consecutive punches after each word, all aimed into his gut.

Ventus wheezed from the impact, his vision going hazy for a moment before he brusquely threw his arms around her neck, trying to pull himself in closer. Too dazed to hold his head up straight, his chin fell onto her shoulder, a drop of blood leaking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Nemas… is a liar…" Ventus paused to swallow some blood. "He's filled your mind with… so much hate and resentment…" Ventus spoke in broken phrases. "You don't know… what you're saying…"

"And you do?" Ariannas replied. "Is that what you're saying? That you totally and completely understand how I feel?"

Ventus was silenced by her words, closing his eyes as he indulged Ariannas' question more deeply. There was no doubt in his mind that Ariannas had her memories tampered with, fixed and manipulated in such a way to antagonize the efforts of himself and all who opposed Nemas' way, but at the same time, could it have been possible that he had misjudged how Ariannas must have felt to be all alone for such a long time? What sort of evil tortures did she have to bear during those six long months, all alone in the cold world of things that never were under the demonic eyes of Nemas and his three Crimson warriors? What horrors did she witness and endure while he and Atticus spent their days in the safety of a world that was familiar to them? A place they could easily call home when nothing else of theirs was left? Had he, perhaps, allowed her to suffer too long? Were her wounds so deep that hey could not be healed? Was it impossible to repair the damage that had already been done?

"No… I guess I don't," Ventus said, almost in a whisper.

"Of course you don't," Ariannas snapped indelicately, shoving the young male flat on his back. "There are no loyalties behind the Crown. There is no honour, no code. There never was. There is only what we need and need not do. We use and take what we can in order to sustain ourselves. The Chasers Organization was no different. Living and acting independently of a military system because it was crumbling to pieces, fleeing to another world because our very own was facing extinction, and serving a fallen King because he could ensure our escape from our enemies… everything was done in order to survive."

"Ari…"

Her words was spiteful, filled with so much hate and malice. They weren't words that Ariannas would speak, yet, perhaps they could. But that realization made the burden of hearing them so much worse. This was an Ariannas that was driven to the depths of her own misery, tortured and beaten into abandoning everything she ever believed in. This was no imposter, nor was she possessed. But that's why it hurt so much more when she began to denounce everything she stood for, expressing her contempt for a philosophy that shaped how she perceived the world around her, from the ideals she supported to the people she cared for. There was no life left in that ever so familiar voice that continued to condemn the multiverse as it was, no warmth left in her touch as her fists were cold and rough on his skin. There was nothing left.

"This is no different," Ariannas gradually rose to her feet, summoning Aqua in her right hand. "I will rid this multiverse of all its lies, its deceptions, its crimes. All of it! I'll rectify all of its pretenses and expose the truth for what they really are!"

"You're wrong…" Ventus grunted as he struggled to sit up.

She let out a scornful chuckle. "So, even after everything I've told you, you still tell me I'm wrong?"

"You're no longer… the Ariannas I know…" Ventus hissed as he dragged himself ineptly with his battered arms, sliding his limp body backward to lean against the nearest building. "The Ariannas I knew would never say such things… or believe in such a tragic reality…"

"You need to wake up, Ventus," she pointed her Keyblade forward, summoning six Heavenly Mirrors which hovered aimlessly at her sides. "Because all this time, you've been nothing but a dreamer."

Dismal laughter escaped Ventus' lips as he looked up despairingly at his violet-eyed comrade. "You're right… I've been nothing but a dreamer."

Ariannas furrowed her brows, not expecting such a response.

"I thought I could save you… from all of this," Ventus spared a moment to let his eyes wander. "I thought if I wished hard enough… tried hard enough... you would come back to me… and that once all of this was over… we could start over, just the two of us…"

Another cough erupted from his chest, blood trailing down his chin. "But that is not the reality that stands before me. And no matter how hard I tried to look away and pretend it was something else… it won't go away."

Ariannas raised her Keyblade in the air.

"So I'll take responsibility for everything… for not getting here on time… for not being with you when you needed me most…" Ventus took a firm grip onto the Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"_Aqua's Heavenly Mirrors…"_ Ariannas began.

"… I'll put your soul to rest… so that you no longer have to suffer…"

"_Phase Five!" _

_**Overdrive**_. Ventus perked his head forward, an ocean of light surrounding his body as the strength of his resolve shook the very foundations of the city. But there was no beauty to be seen in the perpetual glimmer that lit up the streets of The World That Never Was, no fascination or wonderment to be felt when one laid eyes on the miasma of energy that slowly enveloped Ventus' form. It was but a flame of sorrow, a light of discord; a glowing sense of regret that only persevered for that last chance to make things right. Healing his wounds, as his skin bathed in the light of the Oathkeeper, Ventus took to his feet, his eyes drowned in a sea of melancholy as a mysterious aura of light permeated around his body.

"I'll set things right…" Ventus spoke sternly. "If it's the last thing I do."


	23. Retreating from That Which I Knew

**A/N: **Right, so it's only been, you know... 7 months or so since I've released a new chapter. It's nothing to be ashamed of, or deserving of complete and utter flames for such a ridiculous time gap. While the following 'excuse' isn't entirely legitimate for a 7 month gap, it is still partly justified to say that school (unsurprisingly) has gotten in the way. Now that school has ended for the summer, and all I have left are things such as part-time job working and other non-academic activities, I have somehow managed to finally get this chapter out to you. I don't know how many of you are still reading this fic, but I forgive anyone who has lost interest and has moved on to bigger and better things (fic-related or otherwise). Irregardless, for those who are still reading, I hope you enjoy the final part of Act Two. And by all means, if you need to refresh yourself before reading this Act finale, please go right ahead and backtrack as many chapters as you need.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival**  
Act Two: Final Scene (Part Two)  
- _Retreating from That Which I Knew -_

"This power…" Sora turned his attention behind him, an intense energy surge exploding from the southeast as its aura progressively covered the city.

"What the hell?" Yuffie examined the quaking ground beneath her. "Is the entire world is shaking or what!" Yuffie struggled to maintain her balance as she continued her sprint.

"Kairi… is this…" Leon's voice lingered with trepidation as chills slowly ran up his back, its presence only seeming to intensify even as he distanced himself further from it.

"Ventus' Overdrive," Kairi answered, her expression hardening at the realization. "But against someone like Ariannas, I suppose using it was inevitable."

"Damn it," Sora cursed softly. "It's still far too early!"

"Will he be okay?" Yuffie asked, concerned.

_**With his Overdrive, Ventus definitely has the capacity to win, but that's not the problem.**_

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"The moment Ventus used his Overdrive, he not only shortened our manpower by one, but also placed a timer on this mission," Sora explained. "Originally, he was supposed to save his Overdrive for our fight against Nemas, but having used it now, he won't be in any shape to help us after it wears off."

_**Which leads us to our next problem. There must be hundreds of Nobodies swarming this world right now. Ventus will be severely weakened after his Overdrive wears off, and to fight off that many Nobodies in such a state is virtually impossible.**_

"So you're telling me we not only have to take down Nemas by ourselves, but we also need to go back and rescue Ventus before he gets massacred by Nobodies?" Yuffie's tone was unenthusiastic.

"Basically," Sora nodded.

"Those Dancers above us are making a move!" Leon called out as he pointed at the group of Nobodies leapt off the rooftops adjacent to street they were currently running on.

"Kairi, look out!" Sora yelled, casting a Fire spell at the Nobody that lunged toward the young Princess.

"Two more incoming! Leon, dodge it!" Yuffie warned.

"I can't see it!"

"You don't have to! Just dodge!"

Taking the advice on blind faith, Leon quickly regrouped to Yuffie's position as he rolled toward her, narrowly missing the blades of the Dancing Nobody as it crashed into the ground mere inches away. Dust and rubble clouded the surrounding area as the team took a moment to gauge the present situation they were in. Once visibility returned, it became apparent that the Nobodies that descended from the skies had effectively divided their ranks, with Sora and Kairi being nearest the Castle up ahead, and Leon and Yuffie on the other end of the crossfire.

"Yuffie! Leon!" Kairi called out.

"We're fine!" Yuffie replied, nimbly taking out her Conformer to repel an incoming strike.

"Hang on, we'll get you—" Sora started.

"No! You guys go on ahead!" Leon ordered, getting to his feet.

"But…" Kairi said worriedly.

"We don't have much time. You said so yourself, right?" Leon began. "You guys need to hurry up and find Nemas. Yuffie and I will catch up with you later!"

"That's right!" Yuffie said reassuringly. "Don't worry about us! We're right behind you!"

Kairi bit her lip as she found herself unable to find complete confidence in their words.

_**Lady Kairi…**_

"I know, Atticus," Kairi fought back her bottled emotions. "Sora, let's go."

Sora nodded silently, knowing it was a decision that she didn't make lightly. "Alright."

Leon and Yuffie watched as the Destiny Island pair sprinted off into the Castle gates before turning their attention toward the horde of Nobodies that immediately began their assault.

"Okay Leon, new contest," Yuffie readied her stance. "Most kills wins. Loser buys dinner when we get back to Radiant Garden!"

"Are you insane?" Leon grunted as he slashed through an enemy Nobody with his Gunblade. "Can you please remind yourself of the situation we're in!"

* * *

"W-What the hell is this?" a startled Ariannas stammered as she took a few steps backward, finding herself overwhelmed by Ventus' strength. "Even with your Overdrive, there's no way you could be this strong!"

"I guess I have Roxas to thank for that," Ventus replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ariannas asked angrily.

Ventus brought his Keyblade in front of him, its colors coated in black and silver. Its edges were sharp and glossy, with several pointed spikes protruding out from the top of the hilt. "Oh that's right. You wouldn't know about him."

"About who?"

"This Keyblade here is called the Acrossing Two. It's a special Keyblade that embodies the power of a Nobody called Roxas, a former member of Organization XIII. He's quite powerful, and since a Nobody's strength thrives on the power of darkness, this world is like a reservoir of energy for him," Ventus looked on with stern eyes. "Do you understand what this means?"

"You mean to tell me that this Nobody is living inside you?" Ariannas began to laugh, reason beginning to leave her. "You're more revolting than I gave you credit for…"

"More correctly," Ventus began. "I am Roxas, and he is me. And by combining the power of my Overdrive and Roxas' powers of darkness and this Acrossing Two Keyblade, there's no longer any way for you to win, Ari."

"Arrogant talk for a power stealer!" Ariannas readied her Aqua Keyblade before charging at the blonde Chaser. "Like I would lose to someone like that!"

A crestfallen expression claimed Ventus' features as he stood solemnly in place, watching as Ariannas sprinted her way to him, her face so confidently possessed by fury and ire. Her movements had become slower, her form slightly sluggish in comparison to how it was when they first began their fight. But Ventus was unsure whether or not this change was due to him using his Overdrive, or due to the anxiety and confusion that began to brew in Ariannas after finding herself completely outmatched—a situation that had been just the opposite moments earlier.

Attempting to land the first strike, she let out a disgruntled cry after having her overhead slash nimbly evaded by a calm and collected Ventus, only to feel the hilt of his blade dig into her stomach as it sent her flying through the nearest building behind her, the dust, rock and rubble caving in after her.

There was no way to describe the heartache that Ventus felt as he continually delivered blow after blow to Ariannas' body. Her retaliations were relentless despite how incredibly powerless she was to overcome his counterattacks. While unscathed after each exchange, there was a pain in his chest that just got worse and worse each time he sent Ariannas' form flying through yet another skyscraper. He watched as more cuts and bruises covered on her body each time she returned through the debris, each time her strength waning further. He knew that on the outside he must have appeared to be the cold and calculated warrior about to lay judgment on his enemies, but that was far from the truth. On the inside his mind and heart were in conflict, the former desperately telling him to end her life immediately while the latter begged him to show mercy. In the end, indecisiveness continued to grip his judgment as he continually blasted her away with his blade, hoping somehow that she would just lay on the ground and never get back up.

But she always did, without fail. No matter how tattered and torn, no matter how much she bled or how many bones she broke, she continued to rise to her feet ever so diligently. Ventus could only ask himself: what sort of evil refused to finally let her go? To persistently drive her so far in exacting a revenge so empty and hollow? And what crueler evil forced him to be the one to bring an end to such misery—when he so desperately wanted her to live?

The beaten Chaser once again rose to her feet as she struggled to maintain her balance, her center swerving from one side to the other before finally finding her footing.

"Come on…" Ariannas snickered devilishly. "Don't tell me you're done already…"

Ventus began walking slowly toward the severely weakened Chaser, his strides steady, yet hesitant as he kept his eyes locked on hers. There was only one thing left he could do for her, and he was determined to see that final task completed.

* * *

"This way!" Kairi pointed toward one of the pathways after she and Sora reached a fork in the Castle's many corridors. She had locked onto a distinct life force for quite some time that she was certain belonged to Nemas. As they ventured deeper into the Castle's interior, the presence of that particular aura gradually grew stronger, signifying that they were getting closer to its location.

The Dreamweaver princess angled her head slightly behind her, catching Sora following closely behind.

The attentive Key Bearer immediately noticed her subtle glance. "What is it, Kairi?"

A small pause followed as Kairi brought her eyes back forward, concentrating harder on the life force they were pursuing. "We don't know Nemas' real abilities yet, so I won't know which spells are the most effective to use against him."

Sora nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're going to have to engage Nemas first. Atticus and I will try to analyze him as quickly as we can to formulate a counterattack strategy, but until then, I won't be able to assist you," Kairi's voice lingered with worry. "So… you're going to have to deal with him alone for a while…"

Sora could sense the apprehension in Kairi's tone, but he also understood her feelings completely. Asking someone to take on Nemas by themselves—for any duration of time—is a pretty steep bargain. It probably wasn't very easy for her to come out and make such a request from him, but he knew that she had already considered any and all alternatives before finally making a decision. Any chance of success they had depended on their strategy.

Smiling warmly, the Keyblading brunette returned her gaze with confidence. "You can count on me. I'll hold him off until you're ready."

The pair continued on through another large foyer until their senses caught sight of a flaming projectile that approached them from an obscured part of the room, taking them by surprise.

"Watch out, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed before dashing ahead of her to repel the incoming attack with a swipe of his Keyblade, sending it toward the ceiling. The flame attack dissipated immediately on contact with the surface above, causing some debris to fall aimlessly about the floor.

"A wise strategy, but also ignorant," a familiar tone echoed throughout the room.

Sora and Kairi turned their attention toward the direction of the voice, glaring almost instinctively once they identified their adversaries.

"Glenn," Sora growled softly. "So the three of you were waiting for us."

"You didn't think we'd just let you get to Nemas without going through us first now, did you?" Glenn shook his head mockingly.

"No, but it would've been nice," Sora sneered.

"It's a shame. We were expecting Leon, Yuffie and the Chaser to come through here as well, but it seems the forces outside have caused a lot more trouble for you than we thought. What a pity," Glenn sighed as he took notice of Kairi. "You even brought along the defenseless as well."

_Defenseless? _Sora thought. "What are you talk—" Sora was interrupted as he felt Kairi grab a tight grip of his wrist, urging him to remain silent.

Sora gave Kairi a puzzled look.

"We need to hurry on to Nemas," Kairi stated before leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. "There's no need to say anything unnecessary."

"Unnecessary…" Sora peered back at the Crimson warriors, who stood stoutly in front of the doorway toward the next area.

_**As far as they know, Kairi is just a normal girl. We can use this.**_

The Key Bearer nodded, agreeing with Atticus' assertion. The fact that the Crimson warriors would not pay any real attention to Kairi certainly did give them quite an edge. And with their real objective lying beyond the next area, a surprise tactic was definitely of much use in order to get by their opposition using the least amount of energy and time.

"I'm suddenly glad we spent extra time running some formations yesterday, Kairi," Sora quickly summoned the Kingdom Key, his eyes never leaving Glenn and the others out of its sight.

"_That_ formation, right?" Kairi slowly walked behind her spiky-haired companion.

"You know it," Sora concluded before sprinting toward the trio ahead of them, Kairi remaining behind as she brought one hand in front of her, beginning an incantation.

"A straight-on charge… how boorish," Glenn shook his head as he took out his pair of Eilanzers, his comrades Serge and Kid following suit as they readied their weapons.

Sora carefully eyed the movements of Serge and Kid, monitoring which of the two would flank first as he continued his dash toward Glenn. Both combatants tightly gripped their weapons, standing patiently in their stances as if they were waiting for Sora and Kairi to cross a certain threshold before they began their retaliation. The first to move would eventually be Serge as he brought his left foot forward while bending on one knee.

_There!_ Sora's eyes shot open as he brought his blade forward, blasting a Firaga spell to the right of him toward Serge, all the while keeping his stare fixed on his original target.

"I don't know what you're planning, but your approach is sloppy!" Serge declared as he swiftly dodged the Firaga blast. "Kid! Take the left! We'll box him in!"

"Yer all fired up today aren't ya," Kid complied as she took off from her post, her path curving inward as she closed in on Sora from the opposite side.

Sora spared a moment to assess the situation as he watched the two Crimson warriors inch closer to his position, their weapons armed and ready to strike upon impact.

"You're full of openings, Key Bearer!" Serge yelled as he thrust his Masamune forward, the tip aimed right for his chest with Kid's follow-up close behind as she gripped her daggers.

The success of their double attack seemed imminent until a figure suddenly appeared at Sora's back, her eyes glowing and hands fastened in a solid formation.

Serge and Kid looked on perplexed as they continued their attack, unsure what sort of motive Kairi had to gain from placing herself in the line of fire.

Kairi began spell casting as two crystalline walls materialized at either side of her before propelling themselves speedily toward Serge and Kid. "_Uflisopa Takupeza_!"

"What the—" Serge exclaimed.

"_Vasaula!_" Kairi finished as the two walls exploded, the force colliding into Serge and Kid before sending the both of them back in the opposite direction.

"Ozma! Terra!" Glenn watched as his two comrades slid across the floor. _What the hell was that just now?_

"Pay attention!" Sora yelled as he finally came within striking distance of his original target, slashing his Keyblade forward.

Taken off-guard from Kairi's unprecedented abilities, Glenn found his reaction speed significantly slowed as he barely caught sight of Sora's Kingdom Key before blocking it with one of his Eilanzers. The force Glenn felt from Sora's attack was far different than the last time they had crossed blades. Its speed had increased, its accuracy honed, and most important of all: it was a hell of a lot stronger, to the point where Glenn felt the balls of his feet beginning to strain as he struggled to keep the young brunette at bay.

This proved futile as Sora pushed his Keyblade forward against Glenn's defenses, letting out a powerful grunt as the strength from the impact sent Glenn rocketing several feet off to the side, the Crimson warrior struggling in his movements to break his fall.

"Kairi, now!" Sora ordered as he and the young Princess made a run for the doorway.

"Not so fast!" the voices of Glenn, Serge and Kid barked as the three crimson-cloaked warriors hastily recovered, their weapons armed in front of them as they darted straight toward the escaping pair.

_Counterattacking already!? _Sora grimaced as he turned to face the oncoming trio, bringing his blade forward to shield against their assault. But with three attackers converging at the same point, the enemy easily overcame Sora as the collision of their three blades propelled the Key Bearer backward, his form sliding harshly across the palace floor as he tumbled several meters back from where he stood.

"Sora!" Kairi cried.

"Keep going! I'll hold them off!" Sora replied.

"That's nonsense! We need to move on to Nemas together!" Kairi refused.

"These three aren't just going to let us go!"

"Then let's defeat them together and—" Kairi began.

"We can't afford to waste time here!" Sora interrupted. "You have to go on without me!"

"But Sora—"

"If Lady Evelyn's prediction is correct, and Nemas has managed to utilize the Reality Refraction Phenomenon, then you're the only one who can stop him!" Sora explained as he repelled one of Kid's throwing knives.

"Sora…"

"I'll catch up with you later! Now go!" Sora commanded, parrying Serge's Masamune to the side.

_**Lady Kairi, we must continue forward. We cannot idle here.**_

Kairi balled her fists as she slowly turned to continue forward through the doorway leading to the next area, painfully closing her eyes as she struggled to fight her desire to rush back and help her outnumbered knight.

"You sure that was a wise decision?" Glenn asked condescendingly. "I don't know what sort of powers that young Kairi has obtained since the last time we met, but sending her to face Nemas alone is a crueler fate than the one you're about to have."

"Keep talking," Sora replied as he recovered his bearings, readying his stance for the next attack.

* * *

"These bastards don't stop coming!" Yuffie snapped as she threw her Conformer, watching as it slashed through several oncoming Samurai Nobodies.

"We're at our limit," Leon panted as he cut through another Dusk with his patented Lionheart. "Let's fall back to the lower district. We'll make our way to Ventus and back him up."

"That sounds lovely and all, Leon, but…" Yuffie paced backwards until she and Leon were back to back. "We have a bit of a problem…"

"What is it?" Leon turned to look where Yuffie was facing before his face paled upon catching sight of the predicament the young kunoichi spoke of. "Well, crap."

In the distance, a horde of Organization XIII-class Nobodies slowly made their way toward the Radiant Garden pair, their hands stretched out in front of them as light began to emit from the center of their palms. It began with one Nobody, but soon spread to all of the surrounding ones as the light spheres in their hands grew larger and brighter.

"Leon… do you think they're gonna—"

"Yes they are, Yuffie, let's move!" Leon turned on his heels and sped down the street, catching Yuffie in his periphery as the two warriors proceeded to flee the surrounding area. There was no doubt that only death awaited them if they dared to take on the combined attacks of the legion of Nobodies marching on them.

The explosive discharge of the Nobodies' attack was of an unreal magnitude as a large wave of blinding light began creeping in from behind Leon and Yuffie as they continued running down the district streets. Skyscrapers turned to ash as the light continued to expand around the surrounding area, enveloping street signs and bursting the bulbs of the city lights once they came into contact.

"What the hell is that thing!" Yuffie squealed.

"Keep running! Don't look back!" Leon yelled.

"It's getting closer!"

"I said keep running! Looking back will only slow you down!"

"Leon! If this is the end, I need to tell you something!"

"Right now!?

"Yes now!"

"What could possibly be so pressing!"

"I just wanted you to know… that when you took me to see that opera for my birthday last year, it was quite possibly the worst experience I ever had in my life!"

"Oh for the love of—"

Leon's retort was cut-off mid-sentence when he, along with Yuffie, found themselves launched off the ground—specifically, they felt sturdy pairs of arms wrap around them before being lifted off the ground, pulled away from the blast radius of the explosion that was no more than a few feet away from them. The sounds of crumbling buildings and the sensation of searing heat soon faded into that of tranquil skies and cool breezes as Leon and Yuffie brought their hands away from their eyes to look upon the forms of their saviors.

Clothed in a new jet-black gambison, a familiar pair of buckled pants and a signature style of spiky blonde hair, Yuffie's eyes widened with excitement as she let out a unbridled guffaw at the realization of just who it was that came to her rescue.

"Strife, you bastard! You're late as hell!"

"Sorry about that," the Midgar hero answered. "Riku and I got here as fast as we could."

"Riku?" Yuffie turned her head—as best as one could when being held up by the waist—to spot an incredibly humiliated Leon as he flushed pink as he found himself inevitably manhandled by the blue-haired junior.

"Sorry Leon…" Riku said sheepishly.

"Where are the others?" Cloud inquired as he placed Yuffie down.

"Sora and Kairi went ahead to storm Nemas' Castle. But first we need to regroup with Ventus in the East District," Leon explained.

"Ventus? Who's that?" Riku blinked, confused.

"We'll do introductions later, but right now we have to hurry. We don't have much time," Leon replied. "Yuffie, take point."

"Yessir!" Yuffie nodded before taking off ahead of the group.

* * *

It was far too quiet, Kairi thought as she passed by another empty room of the Castle. Other than the reverberating of her footsteps as she made her way deeper into the Castle, all was quiet as could be. Sound itself seemed to disappear as Kairi ventured further down each corridor. While the lack of utterances did feel serene in its own right, such circumstances Kairi found herself in only made the silence all the more ominous as paranoia slowly crept its way into her mind. Was such silence only a foreshadowing of the surprise attack that would soon launch itself upon her once she neared the next corner? Or the next? The one after that?

Her Weaver field was also not very helpful as the life force she had sensed earlier had become so widely dispersed around the entire vicinity—a tactic she was sure was done on purpose… or was it? Kairi recalled the Crimson warriors' ignorance of her Dreamweaver powers, and if indeed true, then Nemas should also not be aware of her ability to locate him using a Weaver field. Was Nemas purposely keeping information a secret from his subordinates? Or was there another force at work that was disrupting her reconnaissance?

_**Calm yourself, My Lady. Even without a Weaver field, you are well equipped to counter any preemptive strike.**_

"I appreciate your confidence, Atticus, but even you must admit that we are traveling blind through this Castle," Kairi said. "We got absolutely no intel on the inner structure of this place."

Kairi eventually found herself reaching a clearing as she entered the next area, which quickly disoriented her as she came to notice the lack of flooring upon which to step. Rather, what was in actuality solid footing did not appear to be so as the Dreamweaver Princess walked cautiously forward, seeming to walk on air as a colourful vortex—akin to the look of Betwixt—painted the ground, surface and everything in-between.

"What is this place?" Kairi spoke aloud.

"It's my own creation, the Cometes Solarium. Do you like it?" a mature voice bellowed a distance away.

Although confident in knowing who it was that suddenly made their presence known to her, Kairi watched as the approaching caped figure made his way down the staircase located at the far end of the room, donning an appearance that she had not seen in quite a while.

"Nemas," Kairi hissed indelicately.

"You seem to be doing well, Kairi," Nemas' voice was gentle. "Well enough to come storming in here all by yourself."

"We will no longer allow you to do as you please!" Kairi yelled.

"_We_, you say," Nemas spoke haughtily. "Don't you mean _I_?" the dark scientist corrected as he brought an arm forward, stretching his palm vertically out in front of him as he discharged a Graviga spell on a trajectory toward Kairi's position.

"_Lrass Kouvh," _Kairi acted without hesitation, easily countering the attack as the Dreamweaver technique quickly absorbed the gravity particles surrounding her.

Nemas paused for a moment to take in what had just transpired, chuckling amusedly to himself as he brought down his arm. "So the strange aura I sensed earlier was you, after all," Nemas concluded. "To think you were right under my nose this entire time."

"What're you talking about?" Kairi eyed him suspiciously.

"The Reality Refraction Phenomenon," Nemas answered. "To think one of the Dreamweavers was among the Key Bearer's group all along. But this surprises me. I could've sworn I had your background already checked."

"Sorry if I've disappointed you," Kairi replied icily.

"Oh this is far from disappointing," Nemas' eyes began to close a dark maroon.

_**Be on your guard. He's up to something.**_

"In fact, I'm thoroughly _pleased!_" Nemas said as he launched a concentrated burst of energy toward Kairi's position.

The incoming shockwave was closing in at a frightening speed, almost too quick for Kairi to react as she barely managed to cancel out the attack with a counter spell. The Dreamweaver princess, however, did not come out completely unharmed as Nemas' unprecedented proficiency in a certain art she was gravely familiar with caught her off guard. Kairi tightly gripped her wrist painfully as she slid a few feet back in recoil.

"_Lrass Kouvh_ without any preliminary incantation, and it still managed to repel my _Kwulpsy Wibs_. Well done," Nemas said, impressed.

"_Kwulpsy Wibs?_" Kairi's eyes lit up.

_**So that really was Dreamweaver magic. Nemas… you've…**_

"It's not quite on the level I would've liked, but it's a work in progress," Nemas replied offhandedly. "A work that'll be completed the moment I discover the hideout of those enigmatic Dreamweavers. I commend you for making it here without giving away the location."

_**An easy feat for the current generation of Dreamweavers. You won't find them that easily.**_

"Yes, Lady Evelyn is currently leading them, isn't she?" Nemas inquired. "I'd expect as much from such a lineage."

Kairi's eyes widened apprehensively. "How do you know so much about the Dreamweavers?"

"That's not important," Nemas said abruptly before charging forward, beginning to cast another spell.

_**Kairi! Stay alert!**_

Kairi let out a grunt as she readied her stance for Nemas' incoming attack.

While the Dreamweaver princess' senses were certainly sharp from the endless training she had been undergoing over the past six months, the intimidating pressure of taking on Nemas—a foe that lingered subconsciously at the back of their minds for what felt like an eternity—truly had an effect on Kairi's confidence. His moves seemed so much quicker, so much deadlier; Kairi supposed this was what Atticus referred to as one's killing intent, something she had yet to experience in its full force.

The two combatants continued performing their lethal dance of war as clashing Dreamweaver spells made quick work of their surroundings, the many sculptures and pillars decorating the Castle soon crumbling beneath their supernatural might. As for Kairi and Nemas' exchanges, things seemed to remain at a stalemate. While not being of Dreamweaver blood, Nemas' mastery of the art was certainly well beyond expectation—especially if he was able to keep up with Kairi's attacks and remaining unscathed. Under normal circumstances, it would've been best to continue fighting Nemas at Kairi's current pace, slowly uncovering Nemas' inventory of skills and searching for potential weaknesses, but the present situation with Ventus' battle outside did not allow such delicacy on the matter.

_**He's a lot stronger than I thought he'd be. It looks like you're going to have to pull out all the stops from here on out.**_

"It sure seems that way," Kairi collected her bearings before repositioning her stance, staring up at Nemas who was perched on a higher platform.

"What's wrong, Dreamweaver?" he asked condescendingly. "Finished already?"

"He sure likes to run his mouth…" Kairi hissed quietly to herself before performing several sequential hand formations, grounding her feet firmly. "I'll be counting on your eyes to cover my blind spots, Atticus."

_**Leave it to me.**_

Nemas took notice of Kairi's movements, feeling a strange aura beginning to leak out of her form, the power residing within it growing denser as time passed. Curiosity captured Nemas' attention on the matter, but what piqued his interest the most was the fact that Kairi's incantations were completely unfamiliar to the scientist, not resembling any technique he was aware of.

"Very interesting…" an excited grin lit up Nemas' face. "Show me your best, Dreamweaver girl."

"_Laus Id Estella: Vasaula!" _Kairi exclaimed as a cloud of energy surrounded the crimson-haired princess, seeming to both shield and empower her form, her eyes flickering an illuminant ocean blue as if to represent the power that surged within her. At what seemed to be the peak of her strength, Kairi finally began her offensive as she pushed forward on the balls of her feet, sprinting hastily toward Nemas' position. The piercing glow in her eyes remained fixed on her target as she simultaneously set up a limited Weaver field to survey her periphery in the background for any surprise attacks.

"I don't know what you're planning, but a head-on charge is certainly unwise!" Nemas brought his hands forward, launching his counterattack. "_Kwulpsy Wibs!_"

Kairi's expression hardened, her instincts expecting as much as she maintained her speed, detecting no flanking attacks on either side of her; confidence in his own abilities was surely working in her favour as Kairi focused her energy.

"_Estella Secep: Cevuka,_" Kairi chanted as her form slowly faded, stopping until her appearance was barely visible.

"Estella Secep?" Nemas buckled, flustered by the seemingly foreign spell. More surprising, however, was how he saw the young girl's transparent form run straight through his attack unharmed, its power rendered completely ineffective. Paranoid of the unknown ability, Nemas quickly went on the defensive as he began casting a _Lrass Kouvh_ in front of him.

Kairi let out a small grin as she lunged forward, dashing into the scientist's protective spell before vanishing completely from sight.

"What the hell?" Nemas dispelled the shield before looking frantically around the room.

"You guessed wrong, Nemas," Kairi's voice echoed from an indeterminable part of the room. "In _Estella Secep_, _Cevuka_ becomes a _Beth_ spell. You thought it was _Deva_, didn't you?"

"Talking big because you think you're safely hidden, huh? Very clever spell casting, but my Weaver field has already identified your position," Nemas directed his attention to a shadowy corner of the room, firing a Thundara spell at the human silhouette obscured behind a pillar.

Bits and piece of the castle interior crashed and crumbled to the floor as Nemas looked on, eying his handiwork carefully as he thoroughly searched for Kairi's form amidst the rubble. Unexpectedly, however, besides the tarnished debris there remained no one in sight.

_**Now! To the right!**_

"What?" Nemas suddenly sensed a surge of energy from the rear.

Kairi's stoic form reappeared behind the evil scientist, a bright light glowing fiercely in each of her palms as she held out her arms in front of her, an immensely large attack growing imminent. "Did you think I'd let myself be caught in your web while in _Estella_?"

"When did you—" Nemas began.

_**Finish him, Kairi!**_

"_Estella Secep: Detusa!" _Kairi powerfully yelled as she released the surge of energy that she struggled to keep chained within her grasp up until now.

The frozen Nemas—unable to intercept Kairi's surprise attack—stared wide-eyed at the impending attack as it neared closer toward his position. Although foreign to the evil scientist's current expertise in the Dreamweaver arts, it was not difficult for even him to discern just how dangerous it would be for him if he were to collide with such a destructive force. While pure in nature, its potency was lethal, and would surely cause severe damage if Kairi's attack successfully hit its mark.

For Kairi, it was only a matter of time before Nemas met such an end, but as time prolonged, doubt and uncertainty began to stir within her. Too much time had passed, and while having launched her attack, she felt no impact—instead, there seemed to be resistance as she felt her body being pushed back, her fingers beginning to sting from trying to hold herself in place.

"I—I can't hold it!" Kairi stammered, becoming overwhelmed.

It was at that moment when a large explosion erupted from the powerful collision, throwing Kairi off balance as she was flown onto her back, sliding against the cold stone floor; her final attack on Nemas adamantly backfiring unfavourably.

A cloud of debris that followed the blast shrouded most of the room in a dusty haze as Kairi recovered her bearings. Unable to see Nemas with her eyes through the smoke, she quickly cast a Weaver field to ascertain his location—dead or alive. But given the unexpected resistance Kairi had just experienced in, and the ominous suspicion that developed thereafter, the young Dreamweaver princess was almost certain it was not the end.

As the smoke began dissipating, an annoyed Nemas spoke indelicately through the clearing. "I said I didn't need your help!"

"I would agree, if you were not up against _Estella_. Such power is beyond your current abilities," a ghastly throaty voice replied.

Kairi's eyes went wide after identifying two separate entities in her Weaver field. "A second? When did—"

_**This presence… it can't be…**_

"_Estella_? What are you talking about?" Nemas asked rudely.

"A style of Dreamweaver magic that can only be taught and used by the Royal family," came the informed reply. "In other words, the bloodline of Renalyn and those of her lineage."

Kairi stood uneasily as she observed the current situation. There was something about this new entity that overwhelmed her senses, almost causing her knees to weaken beneath her. Only her will seemed to allow her to persevere as the clearing debris finally allowed her to gaze upon the features of her new adversary. With a curved back and a face so intense and unnatural in shape, Kairi felt shivers begin creeping up her neck as she continued to survey his features. His skin was wrinkled and obviously tarnished with age, yet his physical degradation betrayed the powerful strength that Kairi could sense deep within him.

"But that's impossible," Nemas answered. "You said Renalyn had no living relatives other than her older sister."

"That was what I thought as well," the older man turned to pierce deeply into Kairi with his eyes. "But it seems some things were left unseen by even my eyes."

"Atticus… who is this guy?" Kairi whispered softly.

Silence greeted the young heroine, receiving no answer.

"Atticus!" Kairi repeated.

_**We need to get out of here. Now.**_

Kairi sensed the trepidation in his tone. "H-Huh? What're you talking about? We can't just—"

_**Don't argue with me. Give the order to retreat and regroup with the others.**_

"But Nemas is—"

_**I said get out of here now!**_

"O-Okay!" Kairi swiftly turned toward the exit, casting a _Gura Cevuka_ on herself before making her escape on foot.

Atticus' sudden order to retreat certainly bewildered the mind of young Dreamweaver. She had come so far to prepare for this fight. It was an important mission that signified several important achievements. It was the day she would bring honour and dignity back to a bloodline she had only truly inherited six hardworking months ago, the day she would make a difference in the heroic endeavors of those she loved and cared for. Yet, after so many days of rigorous training, such resolve to bring about the end of Nemas' plans was broken in a single moment as she was immediately forced to flee from the sight of her enemy instead of braving his onslaught.

"Pursue her," Nocenarus narrowed his eyes. "She must not leave this world."

"You sound concerned, Nocenarus," Nemas eyed the evil warlock suspiciously. "Is there something I should know?"

"All those of the Renalyn bloodline must be extinguished," Nocenarus replied. "That also goes for all its successors."

_[This is Kairi. Everyone is to retreat immediately to the south side of the city.]_

_[Retreat? What's going on, Kairi? What happened to Nemas?]_

_[We ran into some unexpected trouble. Nemas seems to have an accomplice, one we didn't account for.]_

_[Yuffie here. Leon, Riku, Cloud and I are on our way to pick up Ventus. We'll meet you en-route to the rendezvous point.]_

_[Cloud and Riku are here!? Since when?]_

_[We'll talk all about it later, Sora. Get your ass back here pronto!]_

_[Easier said than done! I have my hands full up here!]_

_[This is Ventus. Does this accomplice have a name?]_

There was a momentary pause before Atticus' voice suddenly came on the channel.

_[It's Nocenarus, Ventus. He's the one behind all of this.]_

That name hit Ventus hard like a hornet sting, almost as if just hearing the name itself was like a fatal poison. A part of him couldn't believe that such an individual could indeed be at the center of their problems—especially at such a critical point in their plan—but if Atticus was right, if Nocenarus was really the one pulling all the strings in the background, then they really were in a dangerous situation. Someone on Nocenarus' level was way beyond anything that Sora and Kairi were trained to handle, even if the both of them had grown exceptionally skilled at their crafts. It was no wonder that Atticus gave the order to retreat; they weren't ready. To make things worse, Kairi was the precious Dreamweaver heir that they had desperately tried to hide away from Nocenarus' sights, but they had instead sent her straight into his den. Prioritizing Kairi's safety was now their primary concern.

Ventus lifted his illuminant blue eyes as he turned his attention toward Ariannas, who stood a few feet in front of him holding her sides painfully. "Did you know Nocenarus was here?"

"…Nocenarus?" Ariannas laughed weakly. "Like Nemas would bother sharing such trivial information with me…"

"Trivial?" Ventus said, displeased with her choice of words. .

_[Ventus, what are you doing? Hurry and finish what you're doing and fall back!]_

"Roger that, Captain," Ventus said firmly before bringing his hand away from his ear, staring intently at her. "I'm afraid this is the end for you, Ariannas."

The severely weakened Ariannas choked out a snicker in response. "Talking big to the very end, huh… Well whatever then. Hurry and carry out this so-called righteousness of yours… I don't care anymore."

Ventus bit his bottom lip in recoil to Ariannas seemingly nonchalant comment before bringing his Acrossing Two Keyblade in front of him, gripping the hilt tightly with both his hands as he powered up for a final attack.

In this one attack, Ventus thought as he steadily readied his Keyblade, he would invest everything he had left of his strength, will and resolve in order to succeed in the mission he vowed to carry out as a member of the Chasers Organization. He was aware that the oath he swore to uphold might one day present him with the unfortunate circumstance of taking down a comrade, but not once did he dream that the one he would be forced to bring down was Ariannas. But worse yet, he now understood that part of the responsibility for granting him such a cruel fate belonged to none other than the same Nocenarus who struck down so many other friends and comrades of the blonde-haired Chaser.

But as it stood now, blaming things that he couldn't change or predict was useless. No matter how he reasoned the situation before him, calculating endless ways in which his current dilemma could have been avoided, the fact that he had a duty to finish off Ariannas at the present moment would stay the same. He could only continue to look forward, forcing himself to believe that what he was doing was his only option as he charged toward Ariannas, his Keyblade at his side.

* * *

"Thanks Kairi," Sora panted as he and Kairi sped quickly through the next district. "Your _Cevuka_ spell really saved me back there."

"We're not out of here yet," Kairi replied. "We still need to regroup with the others and get out of this place."

_**An emergency warp-out is already in progress.**_

"Emergency warp-out?" Kairi inquired as she and Sora turned the next corner.

_**I opened up a spiritual channel with Lady Evelyn shortly after we began our retreat detailing the situation. Right now she and the rest of the Dreamweavers are summoning a warp portal that should be ready for us once we reach the rendezvous point.**_

"Couldn't we just use a Class-A portal?" Sora suggested.

_**A Class-A portal would take too long to prepare. We're already being pursued and the caster would need an ample amount of time to complete it. Lady Evelyn and the others are doing the preparations for us. What we need to do now is escape.**_

Both Kairi and Sora nodded in agreement.

"For now, we need to regroup with the others," Kairi said.

"Right, let's hurry," Sora said before picking up the pace.

* * *

His body wouldn't listen to him. Although he was sure in his mind what it was he wanted to do, his heart unwavering in light of such a resolved decision, when it came time to perform, Ventus found his arm refusing to bring his Keyblade down upon the form of the unresisting Ariannas. The blade stopped mere inches away from her face, the wind from the swing blowing a few strands of her hair to the side as both Chasers looked on with surprise, equally bewildered about what had just happened.

Ventus gripped the handle of his blade fiercely, panting weakly as perspiration began dripping down the side of his temples. Despite all physical efforts to bring his arms back above his head for a second attempt at what was supposed to be his finishing blow, his body continued to remain frozen. His body felt bound by an unknown force, paralyzed and unwilling to budge no matter how forceful Ventus was at trying to bring himself to act. He bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. What on earth was holding him back now? Was he still unable to let go of his selfishness, despite how repeatedly he reminded himself of its futility?

_Damn it… _Ventus cursed himself. _Do it you fool! Time is running out! Finish her now! End this nightmare, I beg of you!_

Ariannas noted the ambivalence plaguing Ventus' actions the sides of her lips began curving upward. "You don't have it in you, do you?"

Ventus grimaced at the inference.

Suddenly, the powerful aura that surrounded Ventus immediately vanished, the glow in his eyes slowly fading away, returning to normal.

Ariannas grinned sinisterly at her realization. "Your Overdrive is gone."

_Oh no! _Ventus gasped.

"Utterly pathetic!" Ariannas swung hard into Ventus with her Keyblade, its cold steel slashing deep across his gut as it tore through the fabric and then his skin.

The blonde-haired Chaser cried out painfully as he flew backward, his body rolling harshly across the floor at an unrelenting speed, his blood leaving a trail of his trajectory behind him. With his Overdrive having ended, the damage Ventus had sustained from that attack was consequently several times more potent than it would have been otherwise. The weakened Ariannas was most likely aware of this and immediately took advantage of it as she clumsily got to her feet, dragging herself toward Ventus' severely injured form.

The defeated Ventus winced as he struggled to sit up, pushing his back against the skyscraper wall behind him before looking up, gazing decrepitly at the now victorious Ariannas who hovered above him, her blade pointing down at him. How shameful, Ventus thought as he let his eyes drop to the floor. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to become an ally of Nemas, and he wasn't supposed to have to kill her. He wasn't supposed to fail in carrying out this mission, and he never wanted to be killed by the one he loved. And yet, almost all of the above happened, with the last one well on its way to becoming another reality. Ventus squinted his eyes from the pain. Was it fate? A twisted web of pain and cruelty weaved specifically for him? And for what? Was it a mistake for the two of them to get involved? Would things have turned out differently if they had remained as simply comrades instead of lovers?

"No use in thinking about it now, I guess…" Ventus muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ariannas responded.

Ventus let his eyes wander, looking off to the side. "You win…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't care anymore…" his eyes began water with tears. "… Just kill me."

Ariannas fell silent, Ventus' desire to be killed striking a chord within her.

"I'm sorry… for everything," he continued. "After seeing you like this, I knew the only person who could've prevented it was me… but I was too late. So then I thought, "if I try hard enough, I can get through to her." But even that ended up being a failure. Little by little, I started feeling like there was absolutely nothing I could do for you, and that perhaps I'm just not the person I thought I was."

Another moment passed as Ventus adjusted his position, pressing against his open wound with one hand.

"It really is pathetic, right?" Ventus laughed sheepishly to himself. "A guy who can't protect the woman he loves… that's who I ended up being. But you know," Ventus hissed from the pain. "I tried to run away from that understanding, preoccupying my mind with talks of duty and righteousness. I thought that if I failed as a lover, I could at least succeed as a Chaser if I took you down and prevented any harm you might cause to Kairi and the others." Ventus de-summoned his Keyblade. "But in the end, I ended up failing at both."

Letting the woman he loved fall helplessly into despair and breaking his sacred oath as a Chaser were two of the many things that Ventus reminded himself of as his fragile form sat conquered before his female adversary. Incompetence was a theme that flowed ever so soundly in each of his woes as he reflected on how exactly he came to arrive as this current moment. A journey that started out so promising, confidence and ambition governing most of the atmosphere surrounding his every action easily turned south in a single encounter with the person who was responsible for such confidence and ambition to even develop. Betrayal and irony were probably two better words to describe the result of such an epiphany.

"I love you, Ari," Ventus whispered, finally.

Silence continued to linger.

Acknowledging her silence as rejection, Ventus shook his head solemnly. "I know from someone like me it may not mean much anymore, but I just… wanted to say it one last time."

Moments then began to pass by slowly as Ventus closed his eyes, waiting for Ariannas to deliver his passing. Having said everything he had wanted to say, he no longer feared the death that would soon be upon him. Of course, this meant that Kairi and Sora would soon have to assume the responsibility that he had failed to carry out, but he strongly believed in their strength, and that even with his absence, they would succeed in anything they wished to accomplish.

To ease himself, Ventus was about to indulge in happier memories when a voice from above interrupted his thoughts.

"…Run."

The timbre of the voice just now was so frighteningly familiar.

"R-Run, Ven…"

Ventus shot his eyes open as he looked up at Ariannas. It really _was _her talking!

"Ari…?" Ventus asked softly.

"Please… run…"

Her voice was so angelic and clear. The intonation of her words, the colour of her phrases; this was the Ariannas he remembered. He observed her face carefully as tears began to roll down her cheeks, her face flushed with emotion. He sensed no malice in her expression, no deception in her tone, but what struck him the most was the fact that she had called him 'Ven', a name that no one else called him by except her. Had he… finally gotten through to her? There was hope for such a possibility, but it was obvious that she was fighting the urge to attack as he noticed the strain in her movements. Her legs were rigid, and he noticed the tight grip she held on her right wrist, preventing her from bringing her Keyblade forward. Her breath had also become rugged, perspiration dripping from her forehead.

"Ari… you…"

"I-I don't know how long I can hold myself back… but before I lose control again, you need to run…"

"But that's—" Ven began losing himself in his thoughts.

"I said run, Ven!" Ariannas closed her eyes tightly, her tears splashing off her face.

"What are you talking about?! I can't leave you here!" Ventus felt his heart beginning to race.

"Your Overdrive has severely weakened you, and you're already in really bad shape," Ariannas explained. "I don't know when I'll lose control, but if you don't get away from me, I'm really going to end up killing you!"

"I came all this way for you! Don't run away!" Ventus implored.

"Nocenarus has found out about Kairi. You can't waste time here!" Ariannas gripped her hair with her hands as she felt a throbbing pain at the back of her head. "Ugh—hurry Ven… get out of here!"

"You have to fight it, Ari!" Ventus exclaimed, coughing weakly.

"I've found him! Guys, over here!" Sora's voice was heard in the distance, beginning to close in.

This wasn't good, Ventus thought. If Sora were to arrive and see his condition at the present moment, he would no doubt begin an assault on Ariannas thinking she was still a dangerous threat. Furthermore, even if Ariannas could fend off Sora in her present condition, she would most likely find it suitable to retreat back to Nemas' Castle—also an unfavourable situation. He had to think fast.

_Come on body, move… move damn you,_ Ventus growled to himself as he tried to push himself up with his hands. "This is going to require the last of my strength…"

She knew that look in his eyes, one that showed no signs of any kind of retreat. "W-What are you trying to—" Ariannas stammered nervously.

Without waiting for Ariannas to finish her sentence, Ventus quickly vanished and reappeared before her, his fist slamming firmly into her gut using the momentum of his speed to facilitate most of the strength.

"F-Flash… step…" Ariannas croaked as she felt the wind knocked out of her, her eyes rolled back into her head before falling unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Ari…" Ventus whispered before collapsing to the ground beside Ariannas.

A nimble Sora rushed to Ventus' side as he lifted him off the ground, his eyes filled with worry and fear. As Sora began to raise his fallen comrade off his feet, he felt something warm filling his hands before he brought one hand forward for inspection. It was covered completely in blood.

"Damn it…" Sora cursed inwardly. "Leon! Give me a hand!"

The brown-haired swordsman quickly hurried over, looking over Ventus' bloodied form. Gritting his teeth with anxiety, Leon reminded himself of the time. "Alright, we need to move him quickly."

Sora nodded before placing one of Ventus' arms over his shoulder.

"Sora…" Ventus groaned.

"Don't talk, Ventus," Sora ordered. "I don't want to hear a word out of you from you until we're out of here."

"Ari… she…" he felt consciousness beginning to leave him. He had to hurry and tell them.

"No more, Ventus!" Sora began to position himself accordingly for the lift. "On three, Leon."

"Gotcha."

"You have to… listen to me… Ari… save…"

"One… two…" Sora started.

"… Save Ari!!" Ventus yelled, his voice straining from the effort.

"Huh?" Sora looked over his side, spotting the young girl's fallen form.

"We're running out of time! Sora! Leon! Hurry up and get Ventus over here!" Yuffie yelled as she repelled another enemy attack.

"Take her back… with you… please… I'm begging… you," Ventus panted before finally blacking out.

"Take her back?" Leon blinked. "Is that what he said?"

"Yeah…" Sora paused for a moment before turning toward the others. "Yuffie! Get over here!"

"I'm a little busy!" Yuffie yelled irritably as she engaged another group of Nobodies on their left flank.

"Leave those to me and take care of Ariannas!" Sora ordered as he nodded to Leon, leaving Ventus in his care before sprinting back to the others, summoning the Kingdom Key in his right hand.

"Ariannas?" Yuffie watched Sora dash speedily ahead of her before turning her attention to the fallen girl she assumed to be the one in question.

"Ventus requests we take her back. We have to hurry," Leon explained.

"Right…" Yuffie complied, still not entirely sure of the decision.

After hastily reorganizing their new convoy, Leon and Yuffie each carrying one of the two unconscious Chasers, Sora and the others continued their perilous marathon through the streets of The World That Never Was. Kairi and Sora positioned themselves at the front, disposing of all the immediate obstacles that got in their way, be it the falling debris of adjacent skyscrapers that rained down on them or the incoming waves of Nobodies that mercilessly tried to cut off their escape. Riku and Cloud remained at the rear of the convoy to keep watch for any ambushes from their left and right flanks, but most importantly, they made sure that everyone in the group remained together at all times, as splitting them up was most likely one of Nemas primary objectives.

Such an objective affirmed itself as a large barrage fell from the sky above, crash landing several meters ahead of them as the fleeing convoy halted their movements. Three cloaked figures slowly made their way out of the cloudy debris that erupted from the blast, each bearing their weapons plainly in front.

Sora let out a sneer. "Nemas' Crimson warriors…"

"Shamelessly barging in here uninvited, and now you suddenly want to leave? That's a little rude, don't you think?" Glenn lectured dryly.

"Grr… we're so close! The exit's right there!" Yuffie grunted, taking a moment to reposition Ariannas who was saddled firmly on her back.

At the end of the district, a violet-coloured distortion began flickering at the center of the street, periodic streaks of lightning outlining the contours of what would soon become the emergency warp-out that Lady Evelyn and the others were diligently readying for them. They were making good time until the Crimson warriors' untimely intrusion forced the group into a standstill.

_**This isn't good. Once that emergency warp-out is ready, there is only a small time interval before it disappears. Even with Lady Evelyn and the others casting the spell, it's too hard to maintain for no more than a few seconds.**_

"Can't you tell them to delay the casting? Just enough until we can reach the end of the street?" Sora asked.

"Once the spell casting starts, you can't speed up or slow down the process," Kairi replied. "And canceling and recasting it will take too long. It's already too far along."

"Then we'll just have to spearhead through them!" Sora exclaimed.

"That will be difficult with Leon and Yuffie each carrying people on their backs. We can't charge recklessly at them."

"Then we'll just have to cover you," Riku said as he and Cloud stepped in front of the group. "You and Kairi escort Yuffie and Leon across toward the warp point. Leave the Crimson warriors to us."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "These guys are incredibly strong, Riku. And taking them on is one thing, but their objective is to keep up from escaping. Being able to dodge their attacks won't be enough."

"Relax little boy, we won't let you down," Riku brought his Way to Dawn Keyblade in front of him. "Let's go, Cloud."

The blonde Midgar hero nodded before he and Riku both took their stances, closing their eyes as an inner force began to stir within them. A fervent heat radiated off their bodies, their stillness—almost haunting—only making more obvious the dormant energy that slowly began to show itself as Sora and the others felt their hearts skip a beat from the sensation that showered over them.

What came next stole the breaths of Sora, Kairi, Leon and Yuffie as charcoal rays exploded from the backs of Riku and Cloud, at first shuffling aimlessly about like untamed ropes of flame, but just as quickly reorganizing themselves into single solid shapes that glossed over the contours of their backs the way a cape rustles in the wind. Finally, details began fading into sight as a few small, light black feathers tumbled softly to the ground beneath the entrancing duo.

"Are those… wings?" Kairi said in astonishment.

Riku smirked boyishly at his two juniors. "Like I said, leave it to us."

Sora returned Riku's smirk with one of his own as he signaled Kairi to follow after him. "You better not get carried away, you hear?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Riku replied. "We'll be right behind you."

Glenn glared menacingly at the two winged opponents in front of the group as he, Serge and Kid readied their stances. "Twilight dwellers. How disgusting."

"I'd like to think versatility is a good thing," Riku let out a cheeky grin. "Especially in a case like this."

In the corner of his eye, the quiet Serge observed Sora and the others making a pass off to the right in their attempt to proceed toward the warp zone. Without waiting for Glenn's order, the blue-haired warrior took a firm grip of his Masamune before dashing after them. With Sora and Kairi leading the way, Leon and Yuffie remained unprotected from a rear assault—and with the two of them carrying Ventus and Ariannas, there was virtually no way to counterattack.

Serge's powerful swing came swiftly without hesitation, but before being able to make contact, his attack—much to his surprise—was nimbly intercepted by Cloud as their blades roughly made contact, sparks erupting from the grinding steel.

"Your fight is with me, Crimson warrior," Cloud declared before pushing away with his sword.

"It would seem those wings aren't just for show," Serge readjusted his position. "But is making you faster all they can do?" Serge asked before disappearing into a Flash Step.

"Would you like to find out?" Cloud's eyes wandered to the side, feeling the lingering presence of Serge's aura before spreading his wings to take off after its trail.

_This guy… _Serge thought to himself as he felt Cloud closing in on his position. He had acknowledged that Sora had developed the ability to contend with his speed after having learned the Flash Step skill himself, but now Cloud as well? No, it was clear that Cloud hadn't learned how to Flash Step, but it seemed that his newly developed powers somehow allowed him to track of Serge's movements and at the very least, intercept his attack patterns each time he went in for a strike.

_Keep it together a while longer… _Cloud repeated to himself as he felt sweat beginning to trickle down the sides of his temples. It was true that he had been keeping up with Serge's assaults fairly well ever since he and Riku began their intervention, but it was without a doubt beginning to show aversive effects on his stamina as he found himself more frequently staggering after fending off one of Serge's attacks, each time the seemingly increasing strength of his strikes forcing Cloud to his knees.

Riku found himself in a similar predicament, as it was growing close to impossible to track the movements of both Kid and Glenn at the same time while monitoring Sora and the others. The pair of Crimson warriors demonstrated such mastery and precision in their teamwork as they continually took turns to launch an assault on twilight denizen, often using themselves as decoys to create openings for their allies.

Sparks began to flicker more violently as the violet-coloured portal began to further expand, signaling that it was close to completion. Small pieces of building debris and rubble began to stir along the ground, slowly being pulled in by the developing portal as its shape and size grew in definition.

"Final stretch guys, keep on moving!" Sora began to feel his heart race with anticipation.

The burden of running in full sprint with the weights of Ventus and Ariannas on their backs were now starting to take their toll as Leon and Yuffie felt their legs beginning to buckle and their throats growing dry from panting. Kairi attempted to remedy the situation with some Dreamweaver spells to ease the weight of their two companions, but she too was beginning to reach her limit as her spells progressively weakened in their effectiveness.

"Damn it! How much longer!?" Yuffie panted heavily.

"The portal is straight ahead, just keep running as fast as you can," Kairi tried to motivate the small kunoichi.

"Watch out in front! That thing's coming down!" Leon warned.

Leading the convoy, Sora turned his attention toward a large explosion caused by Riku and Cloud's battle above the city streets, the impact causing a large skyscraper to topple forward, its trajectory aiming straight for the group escaping below. Sora redirected his attention skyward as he assessed Riku and Cloud's condition, watching them dance dangerously on the rooftops of the district as they continued their engagement with Nemas' Crimson warriors. With Riku and Cloud occupied with the Crimson warriors, it was clear that the crumbling skyscraper was now his responsibility.

"We have to get ahead of that building!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Don't ask for the impossible! That building is falling way too fast!" Yuffie replied.

"But if we don't get ahead, that portal will disappear before we can get to it," Leon said with disdain.

"Everyone stay behind me," Sora brought the Kingdom Key to his side, an illuminant blue glow shining in his eyes. "We're running straight through this thing."

"You're insane!" Yuffie yelled.

Ignoring the young girl's retort, the determined Key Bearer extended his Keyblade outward to the side, a glistening gold light coating the exterior of the Kingdom Key before stretching out further beyond the tip. Leaping off one foot, Sora supported his wielding arm with his other hand as the light from his blade soon reached a length that matched the size of the falling skyscraper, making it seem like he was wielding a large broadsword made of golden light.

"Keyblade Omega Art: Titan Slash!" Sora brought the Kingdom Key forward from an underhand position before cleanly slashing the falling skyscraper into two distinct pieces. Through the clearing, the now completed emergency warp portal could be seen in the distance, the surrounding sparks flickering more violently than before.

"Everyone now! Through that portal!" Sora commanded.

"Cloud! Riku! It's time to go!" Kairi called out to her two aerial bodyguards.

"Until next time," Cloud sliced off a chunk of a nearby skyscraper, sending it toward Serge before making his escape toward the portal. Riku also ended his confrontation, casting a quick Gravity spell to place distance between him and Glenn and Kid.

Sora stopped short of the portal entrance as he signaled for Leon and Yuffie—along with Ventus and Ariannas—to go on ahead, deciding to safeguard the exit until everyone was safely transported through. Kairi was next to travel through the portal, nodding to Sora before bringing down her Weaver field. Cloud was the next to arrive as he descended on his pair of black wings, dashing straight through the portal with his blue-haired comrade following closely behind. It was now left to him to finish things off.

"Come back here you cowards!" Kid yelled displeased as she leapt off both feet, reversing the grip on her daggers as she held them above her head, ready to strike once she was within range.

Sora was quick to respond as he readied a counter-stance, spinning once to gain momentum before swinging the side of his Keyblade into Kid's gut. The explosive power of Sora's concentrated strike sent the young Crimson warrior somersaulting backwards as her body smashed through the nearest skyscraper. It was this display of overwhelming power that stopped Serge and Glenn dead in their tracks as they silently glared from a distance, unsure how to proceed.

Sora's illuminated blue eyes continued to pierce deeply into the remaining two Crimson warriors for another moment, as if to boast his superiority over the situation before he too, turned to exit into the now dissipating warp portal.

"Glenn, they're getting away," Serge said calmly.

"Leave them," Glenn looked on sternly. "The situation is no longer favourable." He turned his head toward Kid who was now making her way through the rubble of the now collapsed building she was sent through. "Besides, it would seem Kid needs some attending to."

"We're done here," Kid muttered, frustrated. "Lord Nemas is calling us back."

* * *

It was clear that the mission was anything but successful as the group attempted to recollect themselves. Leon and Yuffie wiped away the perspiration from their bodies as they gently slid the tattered forms of Ventus and Ariannas onto the ground before collapsing onto their backs from exhaustion. Panting heavily, no amount of air seemed to be enough to meet the demand of their bodies as they began to feel their pulse beating loudly in their ears. Sora bent down on one knee as he began to feel the strain on his body caused by the overuse of the powers he had used throughout his fight with the Crimson warriors and his newly attained Omega Arts. Kairi found herself in a similar condition as she temporarily lost control of her Dreamweaver senses from the exhaustion, a small Weaver field sporadically going on and off without warning. Lady Evelyn and a few other officials looked on with concern.

"What on earth happened?" Lady Evelyn said sharply as she examined Ventus' wounds.

"It's Nocenarus…" Kairi spoke weakly. "He's behind everything. We had to retreat."

"Nocenarus? That's impossible!" Lady Evelyn's eyes went wide.

_**Lady Kairi speaks the truth. I ordered the retreat once we encountered him with Nemas.**_

As pressing as the matter was, Lady Evelyn could not ignore the deplorable state that Kairi and the others were in, showing but a glimpse of the hardship they had faced during their mission. The questions simply had to wait, it would seem.

"Master Ventus' condition is very serious, we need to get him and Master Ariannas quickly to the medical bay," Lady Evelyn signaled the medical team to approach the fallen pair. "Team two, attend to Lady Kairi and the others."

"Please don't worry about us," Kairi replied. "We're fine, we just need to get some rest."

Sora, Yuffie and Leon nodded agreeably to Kairi's statement before slowly getting to their feet.

"Very well then, we shall reconvene once all of you have recuperated," Lady Evelyn declared. "Captain Atticus, I would like you to fully debrief me on the current situation in the meantime."

_**Absolutely, My Lady.

* * *

**_

"So they got away," Nemas said nonchalantly.

"My apologies, Lord Nemas," Glenn took to one knee, all three Crimson warriors bowing their heads submissively.

"No matter, we have gained something from their escape," Nemas eyed the dark figure standing several feet behind him. "Isn't that right, Nocenarus?"

"Luck certainly has taken a liking towards you," came the warlock's reply. "It's almost unreasonable."

"Lord Nemas?" Glenn asked, confused.

"Emergency warp portals are powerful spells, but they lack a certain level of… security," Nemas chuckled. "Thanks to you letting them go, we were able to track their destination."

"So we know where they're headed," Serge added.

"Oh not just that, my friend," Nemas wagged his finger playfully. "We've found it."

"Found what, my Lord?"

"The Land of the Dreamweavers."


	24. In a Place Where I can feel like Home

**A/N:** Sometimes I wonder if this should've just been a "Part Three" to the last two chapters of Act II, but in the long run, I think it was more suitable that this final Act starts off with a bang. This is because if we exclude the final battle, this final Act will definitely have a much greater emphasis on the romance portion of the story. I know many readers started reading this story because they saw that it had a Sora x Kairi pairing. And despite being three acts and 170k+ words later, the fact that many of you are still reading obligates me to deliver on the romance bit that a lot of you are waiting for. So of course as this is the final act, the pairing of Sora and Kairi will happen during this final arc. But before that, please enjoy another 11k words of action, action, action! Thanks everyone for the continued support!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival**  
Act III: Scene One  
_- In a Place Where I can feel like Home_ -

The anxious shuffling of greaves sounded loudly through the halls of the Palace district as a patrol officer strived to deliver an important message forwarded to him by the reconnaissance division from within the interspace. After quickly activating the door glyph at the entrance of the throne chambers, the now nearly exhausted soldier stumbled in on one foot, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to steady his voice.

"They're coming!" the young soldier croaked.

Lady Evelyn growled. "That's a lot quicker than we anticipated. Where are they?"

"About halfway through Gorge of Hades," came the informed response. "Given his speed, he'll be here within the hour!"

"Inform Master Sora and the others, then mobilize all the ranks of the local militia. We need to begin evacuations immediately!" Lady Evelyn ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Upon return to the Land of the Dreamweavers, both Atticus and Lady Evelyn were aware of the repercussions of the emergency warp-out that had been prepared to ensure their escape. Knowing that it was Nocenarus who was now behind the entire ordeal, it was only natural that he would be able to track their destination coordinates. So while they had made it safely back to the Land of the Dreamweavers, it was also true that once they stepped foot back on their home world, it was no longer safe. Aware of such a predicament, preparations had begun being made for a complete evacuation of the entire population, along with a military strategy to counter the impending strike that was sure to befall them once Nocenarus and his army made it across the interspace. At request of Lady Evelyn, Leon, who had been organizing strategy and tactics with the Dreamweaver military and militia in recent months, agreed to lead the operation.

In the mean time, Kairi had been restricted to her room back at the safe house to recuperate as much of her strength as possible before the invasion began, as her powers were more than likely going to be needed to guide and assist friendly troops throughout the battle, whether it was to detect new waves of enemies, or provide cover for their retreat. More importantly however, it was important that Kairi was in the best shape possible to protect her own life if Nocenarus and Nemas came for it.

A heavy knocking came to the young princess' door as the sounds of steel weaponry and brandished shields flooded the area outside. "Lady Kairi?"

The young Dreamweaver quickly made for the door, peeking her head outside with concern. "There are about two hundred soldiers down in the foyer, what's going on?"

"Nocenarus has already infiltrated Hade's Gorge," came the reply. "I've come to tell you to finish any preparations you may have and head straight for the Palace. Captain Atticus and Lady Evelyn will give you further directions once you arrive."

Nodding silently at her directive, Kairi watched as her messenger retreated back to the hallway to join the other soldiers before closing the door behind her.

Nocenarus and Nemas were already on their way? Kairi bit her bottom lip apprehensively. It had not even been a few hours since they had returned to the Land of the Dreamweavers. Was Nocenarus even capable of amassing such a large army for an invasion in that time? As much as the young heroine would've liked to doubt such a thing was possible, the amount of caution and care that Atticus and Lady Evelyn invested in their immediate preparations worried her to no end. At the very least, Lady Evelyn found it necessary to mobilize every single member of the local militia to counter this approaching threat that had developed ever so quickly. If that were the case, then it would be best to expect the worst in regards to what sort of danger lay ahead.

Kairi shook off the thoughts from her head. Now was not the time for contemplation, she thought as she grabbed her belongings off her dresser before hastily heading out the door.

Near the border of the Pehhna district, a disoriented Sora who had been assisting in organizing the formation of the militia fell unexpectedly to one knee, grimacing for a moment as a sharp pain shot up the left side of his back.

"Master Sora! Are you alright?"

The Key Bearer slowly rose to his feet. "I'm fine. Continue lining your troops in this fashion all the way toward the end of the West Wing, then relay that information to Cloud's division. I need to report back to Leon about that small alleyway that wasn't in the blueprints."

"Yes, sir!"

Still feeling some of the pain in his back, Sora brusquely turned to make his leave. There was simply too much left to do, even after their initial plans considered Nocenarus' arrival to be much later than it was now. Even after the fact that they were already faced with detrimental circumstances even after maximizing every opportunity they could cease within their expected time frame, finding out that Nocenarus was within an hour's distance of their location greatly hampered their strategy. Originally, there were to be several waves in place to counter the incoming invasion. First in line was the group of militia positioned around the perimeter of the mountain outside—the same area that Sora and the others came upon when they first arrived. Since it was of the utmost importance to keep the enemy outside for as long as possible to allow the Dreamweavers to retreat, Leon—along with Yuffie—were to lead the battalion outside.

Immediately inside, the next line of defense were the two main entrances that led into the village districts, including the large coliseum that the Radiant Garden group had first come through, the same area where Ventus had defeated Marluxia and Larxene after they infiltrated the world in search of Sora and the others. While there was no way to defend the corridors lay before the entrances, there lay a great advantage in the fact that each one only allowed enemies to come out of one specific place, allowing the militia to easily bottleneck enemy numbers and make them easier to deal with. Ideally, it was their hope that the enemy suppression would end at this line of defense, as evacuating the militia posted within the village districts would then be put into action. It would be immeasurably difficult to get all the soldiers to safety if the battle was brought inside the village itself.

"That's why we need to hold the line as long as humanly possible at the entrances," Lady Evelyn explained. "We want to save as many lives as possible."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "But who's to stop Nocenarus from tracking the destination of the evacuees?"

_**The emergency warp-out is recognized for its ability to travel extremely long distances, while maintaining a relatively short cast time. But since we've had several hours to prepare, Lady Evelyn and the others have made sure to make the travel of this portal untraceable. **_

"How is the evacuation process coming along?" Kairi inquired.

"Over eighty-percent of the villagers have been evacuated, but we're also going to start evacuating members of the Council once they finish preparing the portal," Lady Evelyn replied.

A pair of unsteady footsteps drew the attention of Kairi and the others as they turned to face their visitor. A bandaged and crutch-ridden Ventus acknowledged the group with a subtle nod before carefully advancing.

"Ventus! You should be evacuating with the villagers!" Kairi exclaimed with concern.

"I… need to talk with the Captain," Ventus timidly looked down toward the floor.

A moment of silence passed as it soon became apparent that what Ventus wanted to discuss was a sensitive matter.

Lady Evelyn was the first to catch on. "That's fine. We're just about done here. I need to go back and assist the others with the portal. Lady Kairi, please remain within the palace from now on. You'll be on standby until further notice."

"Understood," Kairi complied with Lady Evelyn's request before turning to take her leave. "You should hurry up too, Ventus."

"I will, Your Highness," Ventus responded with a weak smile.

The Chaser pair remained silent until they heard Kairi heading down the stairs at the end of the corridor.

"How is she, Captain?" came Ventus' first question.

_**Still unconscious, but she has shown no signs of improvement.**_

"I see…" Ventus muttered.

_**Ventus, I know what you're thinking. Even if she showed signs of clearance, there's no telling how she will behave once she wakes up. For all we know, she could just go back to being Nemas' slave.**_

"But—"

_**We don't even know if she will ever wake up. I understand that there is still a chance, so I've agreed to have her evacuated with the villagers under strict supervision.**_

Ventus felt his muscles tense up at Atticus' suggestion as he tightened his grip on his crutches. "… That won't do."

_**What?**_

"This is the only place left in the multiverse with a Room of Awakening," Ventus explained. "If there's any way to bring Ari back, it's through the Room of Awakening. If we lose this chance now… Ari will—"

_**Nocenarus is at our doorstep, Ventus! I've graciously accommodated your feelings on this matter for quite a while, but we've reached the point where it is just getting far too dangerous.**_

"I'm begging you, Captain…" Ventus solemnly eyed the floor, feelings of hopelessness starting to sink in.

_**There is no guarantee that putting her in the Room of Awakening will bring her back to normal. You were simply incomplete when you arrived here. Ariannas on the other hand has had her mind warped and manipulated for Nemas' own purposes. Remedying her condition would require more than simple memory restoration. She'd need to be convinced that those memories are hers.**_

"Then let me in with her! I can bring her back!" Ventus shouted.

_**Now you're just being selfish!**_

"I promise you I can—"

_**Do you realize that while you're in there, someone needs to guard you until you're finished? And given that this is Nocenarus who is coming after us, I refuse to sacrifice innocent militia who should otherwise be evacuated for such a self-serving request!**_

"Then let me guard him," the tone of a familiar warm tenor came from the entrance.

Ventus turned his head swiftly, his eyes widening in surprise. "Sora."

_**Master Sora, we need you out there when the fighting begins. I know you're not in top form, but your combat potential will still be of much use out there.**_

"I know," Sora started. "As per Leon's strategy, I've been positioned in the Palace quarter as part of the last line of defense. That means this entire Palace in under my guard until the end of the battle," Sora looked encouragingly at his blonde-haired mentor. "And that includes the Room of Awakening, does it not?"

_**That's…**_

"Of course, it is within Leon's predictions that if Nocenarus does breach the Palace quarter, the time it takes to evacuate everyone who is left including myself should not exceed fifteen minutes," Sora explained before shooting a smug grin at the older Chaser. "But you'll be done way before that happens, right?"

"Sora…" Ventus felt a wave of hope wash over him.

Atticus couldn't ignore the proposition Sora had presented to him, and a part of him somehow felt that the circumstances that made up the Key Bearer's justification had been contrived well in advance in preparation for such a confrontation. Of course, Atticus was not against the good intention of trying to save Ariannas and bring her back to the side she rightfully belonged, but as the Captain of the Chasers Organization and the living will of the Ultair Kingdom, it was his responsibility to think objectively, and consider what was important for the future of the Kingdom, and not toward any single individual.

_**Fine. You have my approval to use the Room of Awakening. But if Nocenarus breaches the Palace and you're still in there, Master Sora is going to retrieve you and you will evacuate immediately. Those are my terms. Are we in agreement?**_

"Yes, Captain," Ventus and Sora both nodded.

* * *

After forty-five minutes from the first announcement that Nocenarus was in the Gorge of Hades, the last wave of villagers began making their way to the portal through the Palace district in single file, with mothers and their children at the front of the line anxiously waiting for their turn to check out. The Land of the Dreamweavers was now nearly empty, in a state so barren that none had ever imagined it would be. For years it had become their one sanctuary to safeguard against any invaders who dared to tear apart their civilization, their culture. But for a culture so powerful and advanced than any other, it was quite an eerie sight to watch as they were forced out of their homeland for a second time, both out of fear and desperation from the one pursuer they seemed to never be able to escape from. As amazing as it was for such gods to find a way to hide themselves from the rest of the multiverse, there existed an even more fearful god that made such beings look like helpless ants in comparison. This god tore asunder so many worlds, so many lives. The brink that the Dreamweavers so desperately lived on was ironically a testament to their powerful existence, as many other prosperous civilizations such as the Kingdom of Ultair had perished long before them.

Nostalgic thoughts of the Ultairian Kingdom were among many that ran through the mind of First Lieutenant Ventus as he sat across his senior officer inside the Room of Awakening. Both sat with a look of tranquility painting their expressions, but such dispositions were not meant to last.

_He couldn't even hear his own footsteps, neither the sound of his heel scraping against the floor beneath him nor the scrubbing of his trousers as the friction between his pant legs reacted as he walked. Darkness loomed from every angle, and any determination as to which direction he was heading was an impossible task. Was he even moving forward at all? Or were his feet walking on air? The young Chaser did not know._

_Then there was a voice. A child's it sounded like. It was muffled at first, incoherent giggles and sniggers that could only belong to those who knew little about the world, a voice so free and void of any and all pretenses. As the sound became better, images began to flash intermittently on either side of Ventus as he walked. First to his left and right, then above and below them. Eventually, they came at every angle, and in sync with his footsteps as he walked. Each image was accompanied by an increasingly familiar sound of a voice, which he slowly began to make sense of after the grayscale portraits that flashed before his eyes became more recognizable._

_They were all images of Ariannas. Some he had not seen before, evidently memories from before he had met her, but most were definitely ones he knew from happier times when she grew up at the Valkyrie. Ventus found himself becoming entranced with such imagery, the sound of her voice only complimenting the benevolent nature of Ariannas' form as he continued to indulge in it. The images came faster, growing more vivid in scope as colour started to creep in the contours and her voice became clearer and clearer. He wished that such a euphoric display wouldn't end._

_But like all good things, such desires go unfulfilled as short intervals of white noise began to interrupt the once untainted stream of rapturous memory. The images crackled periodically and progressively blurred as time went on. The rich colours bleeded back to monotonous gray as the sound of Ariannas' voice faded off into the distance, and no matter how hard he beckoned for it to stay, his voice strained from the futility. Ventus let out a yell from the frustration of such misfortune, but to his lament, he soon could not even hear the sound of his own voice._

_Then all went silent, and darkness covered his senses once more._

_Although the blissful event had come to pass, Ventus regained his sense of awareness as he looked around the shadowy void. He noticed a strange silhouette off in the distance, a dim glow reflecting off to the side that allowed such a presence to be seen. As if in a daze, the Chaser reached out his hand toward the figure, walking steadily in its direction.

* * *

_

An unnaturally large streak of lightning tore across the sky as a ghastly fog of silver and black rose up in the distance, snaking its way across the clearing. Like a plague, the fiendish miasma seemed to deteriorate anything it touched as trees fell from where they stood, bushes and roads crumbled under its touch. From an outpost higher up on the mountain, a watchman observed the oncoming swarm from his scope before briskly making his way down the tower to inform the ranks below.

"Sir, two kilometers to the northeast," the soldier said. "Black and silver coloured creatures are heading this way. There are hundreds of them!"

"Heartless and Nobodies…" Leon said quietly to himself before unsheathing his Gunblade. "Inform the other fronts. Keep the South side on alert, but if possible, I want both the East and West divisions to regroup with us here."

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright, everyone! This is it! We need to buy Lady Evelyn and the others as much time as we can! Keep those creatures back! Give it everything you've got!"

Yuffie gripped her Conformer tightly as she walked up beside Leon. "That's a lot more than we expected."

"We're not here to win," Leon reminded. "As soon as we get overrun, we're going to retreat back inside and regroup with Cloud and Riku's battalion. Everyone's goal is to get through that portal inside the Palace. Just survive until then."

"Roger that," Yuffie agreed.

_[This is Field Team. We've spotted an army of Nobodies and Heartless just northeast of the perimeter. ETA is five minutes. How are preparations inside?]_

_[Acknowledged, Field Team. ETA is five minutes. We're still evacuating villagers from Pehhna and Rehkaa.]_

_[This is East Wing. How much longer until all the villagers are evacuated?]_

_[About half an hour. We'll try to knock off some time for you.]_

_[Roger that, Palace, we'll start making our way in half past the hour.]_

_[Understood, and good luck, Field Team. We're counting on you.]_

_[So Leon and Yuffie get to start things off, huh.]_

_[If you're lucky, Riku, you won't have to fight at all.]_

_[Easy for you to say when you're just babysitting the Palace in there.]_

_[This is Cloud from West Wing. I'd appreciate it if you kept the channel clear unless it's for something important.]_

"Killjoy…" Riku muttered off the mic as he leaned against the entrance gate.

While Leon's strategy was sound, there were several things that lingered in the back of his mind regarding Nocenarus' expected method of intervention. Having utilized the powers of darkness before, Riku—and most likely Cloud now—had a better understanding of its capabilities, strengths and weaknesses. According to Lady Evelyn and Captain Atticus, the reason that Nocenarus was using the Gorge of Hades to travel to the Land of the Dreamweavers was due to the fact that while they knew where the world was thanks to tracking the route of the emergency warp-out, Lady Evelyn immediately placed a lock-out on any direct world-to-world portal travel to the Land of the Dreamweavers in order to buy time for their evacuation. The wonders of Dreamweaver magic, Riku thought to himself. However, being someone who was familiar with darkness powers and how they worked—having used them when he was still using the powers of Ansem—the blue-haired Keyblader couldn't help but feel there was something they didn't consider.

Certainly, if Leon, Yuffie and the Field Team could hold out for just half an hour, it would've been more than plenty of time to evacuate most of the militia posted inside the Palace and also the village districts. But there was something about the entire thing that seemed to be going far too well.

_[This is Riku from East Wing. What is the status of the south side perimeter?]_

_[Nothing for miles. The same report from the east and west side perimeter. They're regrouping with north side to provide back up as we speak.]_

Riku narrowed his eyes, hard in thought, bothered by the situation. The enemy's tactics are inefficient. If the goal of the opposition is to defend a post, the optimal strategy is to overwhelm them by attacking weak points and dispersing their forces to cut down on distributive manpower. In a situation like this, attacking all fronts of the mountain would've be the most favourable for Nocenarus' army, yet they only directed their attention to the north side. Also strange was the fact that the Nobody and Heartless armies were two kilometers out when they were first spotted. From what Riku was told, after exiting the Gorge of Hades Sora and the others were within meters of the mountain entrance. If they could get that close to the mountain upon entering the world, why didn't they? Why start the assault two kilometers away when a much more effective preemptive strike is possible.

"Something's not right," Riku said aloud.

"Sir?" a subordinate asked.

_[This is Field Team. We've begun engaging the enemy! All heavy weapon units engage those Behemoths!]_

"It just doesn't make sense," Riku felt his irritation getting to him. Something was amiss and unless he found out what it was, he felt they were all at a very serious disadvantage.

"Sir, front patrol says there's something strange at the outer foyer," a guard noted.

"Strange?" Riku inquired.

"Over there, do you see it? The space around that area looks distorted don't you think?" the guard pointed in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it was indeed true, the air did seem a bit off. It was hard to notice at first because of the dim lighting of the foyer, but there was most certainly some activity going on. Shortly after, small sparks began to erupt around the edges of the distorted space.

It was only at that moment when Riku realized what was going on.

"Everyone get ready! It's an ambush!"

* * *

"_Is that you, Ari…?" Ventus finally spoke after intently examining the silhouette he had been staring at for the past while. Her form was so mysterious that he began losing the words to express himself. _

_She was so frail looking, not so much in the sense that if he were to touch her she would break, but the look in her eyes and the shivering of her body made her so uncharacteristically weak that he almost didn't recognize her. Her hair stuck to her face from the tears that moistened the surface of her cheeks as she hugged her knees close to her body, too afraid to look anywhere but at her feet._

"_Ari, what's wrong?" Ventus began approaching her._

"_Don't come any closer!" she yelped._

"_It's just me, Ari," Ventus continued walking. "Ven. You remember me, right?"_

"_I said don't come any closer!" Ariannas yelled, her impulses manifesting itself into raw power as it sent the young Chaser flying backwards onto the floor._

_Grimacing from the impact, Ventus slowly stood to his feet, holding his sides from the pain that began welling within him. Unfortunately, it seemed that his condition in the real world carried over into the Room of Awakening as well. He would have to pace himself appropriately if he were to continue._

"_Why do you want me to stay away?" Ventus asked coaxingly. _

"… _I'm a monster," Ariannas replied, her voice wavering along with her lips. "These terrible thoughts… and feelings… they're so horrible…"_

"_That's not your fault, Ari. Nemas planted those terrible things inside you," Ventus tried to reassure her. "You're not a monster."_

"_No, you don't understand…" Ariannas replied. "I really meant everything! I resented the Captain, you, the whole world! I cursed you for not coming for me and wanted to destroy everything because I hated the lies and the deception!"_

"_You're human. Of course you'd be upset," Ventus started making his way toward her once more. "But you're still you, Ari. Did you not stop yourself back at The World That Never Was when you were about to finish me off?"_

"_I was just trying to do something right… because I understood then what I was," Ariannas answered. "It was a mistake to make me a Chaser… one so weak and… and so stupid!"_

"_Stop beating yourself up about it! Even if what you're saying is true, the fact that you want to be different than that proves you can change! Isn't that what you want?" Ventus took another step closer._

"_I said stay away from me!" Ariannas yelled again, sending another violent blast into Ventus' body, this time however it was accompanied by sharp air currents that made several incisions on Ventus' arms and legs, causing him to wince in pain._

_Ariannas gasped instinctively at the sight, watching as several drops of blood split to the floor around him. She closed her eyes painfully. "Please stop… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…"_

_Ventus grunted as he staggered to his feet again, holding one arm with his hand. "This is nothing… it's just a scratch."_

"_Stop it! Haven't you learned anything!?" Ariannas watched as he continued dragging himself closer to her. "You and the Captain still have a mission you need to complete! You need to stay alive for that purpose!" _

"_Screw the mission."_

"_How can you say that!?" _

"_I'll say it as many times as I want to!" Ventus stumbled on one leg, attempting to lunge out to grab her in his arms._

"_Ventus, no!" Ariannas' loud scream echoed as she covered her eyes with her hands.

* * *

_

_[This is Leon from Field Team. What the hell is going on in there!]_

_[It was a setup! Nobodies and Heartless are swarming in through portals here at the entrances! The damn assault outside was a decoy!]_

_[South side perimeter, provide back up support Riku and Cloud's battalions now!]_

_[We can't! Some sort of barrier field is blocking the entrances. We can't break through it!]_

It was a brilliant strategy, one that clearly Leon did not account for. It was true that while Lady Evelyn prohibited any direct world-to-world travel to the Land of the Dreamweavers, that did not prevent any portal-based travel within the world itself once they arrived. And given that they had darkness powers at their disposal, creating portals was not a particularly hard endeavor. Riku had caught on to this possibility far too late when he was pondering the strange battle tactics displayed by the swarm outside. As it stood now, sending troops outside to be the first line of defense functioned more as sending troops out to their deaths, as the barrier field that was implemented by the enemy served to cut off their retreat, and instead left them with no backup and nowhere to run.

_Damn it…_ Leon hissed. "We've been played. Nocenarus wanted us to shove half our manpower out here, and now we're completely useless!"

"Worry about that later! We're still at heavy risk with these numbers!" Yuffie retorted as she dodged a projectile blast from a nearby swarm of Rhapsodies.

_[Cloud, what's your status?]_

_[We're being hammered here at the West Wing. More just keep coming through no matter how quickly we defeat them! You're going to have to hold your own for now, Riku.]_

_[How about you, Sora? What's the status of Palace district?]_

_[Secure. There haven't been any attacks here so far. Any sign of Nocenarus and Nemas?]_

_[Negative. Nothing but Nobodies and Heartless.]_

_Nowhere to be found?_ Riku growled. Things were bad enough as they were already, but the enemy VIPs' whereabouts were still unknown.

"Reorganize that line! They're going to break us if we lose that flank!" Cloud ordered as he took to the sky with his Buster Sword, neutralizing the aerial threats above.

"Sir! Another portal opened up on the far east side!"

"Grr… Send two squads to defend that post, I'll defend the helm myself!"

At the center of the Pehhna, Kairi struggled as she continued to extend her Weaver field to accommodate all the latest information that had been coming in over the past several minutes. She could sense every life form, both the militia and the enemy Nobodies and Heartless, their every thought, every word; everything was being monitored to the best of her ability in order to find a way to salvage the situation. The most recent developments, however, were growing more and more irrecoverable.

"The North and South Wing are in trouble. We're going to lose them at this rate! And while the entire Field Team has regrouped on Leon and Yuffie, they're still suffering heavy losses…" Kairi opened her eyes for a moment. "Worse yet, the evacuation process isn't done yet! Atticus we're—"

_**Calm down, My Lady. This isn't over yet.**_

"But the ways things are now, we can't get everyone to safety!"

Being the ones stuck outside with the never-ending horde of Nobodies and Heartless, Leon and Yuffie understood this predicament the most. Considering they were eventually supposed to retreat back inside for a rendezvous with the other battalions, the inability to re-enter the mountain rendered a large part of their endgame strategy now completely ineffective. And with little resources, there wasn't much left they had for a backup plan—rather, they had absolutely no time to come up with one.

"Hold this line, soldiers! This has now become a battle for your life!" Leon yelled as he released the Lionheart, dashing straight for a trio of Twilight Thorns.

* * *

_While finally secure in the arms of Ariannas, a heavy price was paid in exchange as Ventus found himself both unable to move and barely able to talk from the deadly force he had taken head on when Ariannas' emotional impulses struck back in retaliation. While not a professional on the human anatomy by any means, he was fairly certain that several of his internal organs were badly damaged, noted by the excessive blood he was coughing up periodically. Both his arms were broken and his legs had reached their limit from the constant abuse they had taken from Ventus' determination to continue approaching Ariannas, and the consequent injury he had suffered each time he tried. His eyelids felt heavy and his vision continually went in and out of focus as he rested his chin plainly on her shoulder. It was somewhat comical, he thought as he felt his life slipping away from him. This was the third time he found himself in this position, fatally injured while in the arms of his beloved. It was a bit cruel, but he had no regrets about throwing himself repeatedly into harm's way if it meant knocking some sense into this now very annoying woman who continued to try running from him._

_Ariannas' mouth hung open, shocked and scared as she felt Ventus' crumpled body hug her tortured frame. She felt the warmth of his blood soak the fabric of her clothes, almost as if even as he was dying, he would try to comfort her in any way he could. _

"_I really tried you know…" Ariannas started. "When Nemas rattled my anxiety, I threw it away every time… When he seduced my jealousy, I thought about how much you loved me," she brought her hand to stroke the back of his head. "And when he taunted my rage, I bit hard to contain myself from screaming out loud. But you know, Ven… after I finally gave in, it made me realize that… sometimes it's better accept something you're not, than to spend your whole life trying to be someone you can't…"_

"… _What… kind of bullshit logic is that," Ventus groaned. "Do you honestly think you became the Chaser you are by pretending to be someone you can't? Is such a thing even possible?"_

_Ariannas stopped breathing for a moment, surprised._

"_And what's with this nonsense of being afraid of your power because you'll just end up hurting people? You made an oath like I did, to protect that which needs to be protected, to uphold peace throughout the multiverse," Ventus squinted as a sharp pain rose up his leg. "Do you think you took that oath because you have the power to protect something?" _

"_I-I just…"_

"_No, right?"_

"_You took that oath because you wanted power, because you wanted to protect something! Isn't that right!?"_

"_I…" Ariannas felt her emotions beginning to well up inside her again. But this time the thoughts fluttered across the memories of her time as a Chaser, her desire to be better at spell-casting, at swordplay, to be better at everything she learned; to protect her Captain, her lover, Princess Kairi, and the people of Ultair. Her thirst to safeguard these important things in her life led her down a path that while riddled with adversity and strain, she unfailingly pursued it like something she needed as surely as she needed the air the breathe. She began to wonder how she managed to forget her reasons at all. The feeling of wanting to protect something was one she hadn't felt in a long time, and it took quite a bit of reflection to remember the sensation of wanting to be better for the sake of someone else. Ariannas remembered the exhilaration of her first swing of her Keyblade, her first successful mission, her first perfect test. She remembered the first smile of approval she received from Atticus after she had done well during a Valkyrie competition. She remembered the first hug she and Ventus shared that night that he told her to stay in the 72nd Brigade. The feelings and desires of wanting to be better for the people she cared about all came back within an instant.  
_

"_Do you know why you acquired power? Do you know who you want to protect with those hands of yours!"_

"_Yes…!" Ariannas nodded, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks._

"_Then what the hell are you still doing here!?" Ventus yelled with as much strength as he could muster. "Someone as strong as you… with powers so much greater than mine… why are you so goddamn incompetent…" Ventus trailed off before his head dropped onto her shoulder, passing out from the exhaustion._

_Ariannas felt the warmth of her tears slide down past her lips, hovering for a moment around her chin before dripping onto the fabric of Ventus' bloody torn shirt. She hugged him close for the first time in what seemed an eternity, feeling for the first time that she had control over herself, no longer plagued by the evils that ate away at her soul for far too long. While her body ached from all the fighting, and her head throbbed from all the torturous crying, she also never felt so alive._

"_Thank you… Ven."

* * *

_

"Ugh!" Riku grunted as he was slammed into the ground by a group of Wyverns who had attacked his blind spot when he was distracted. Quickly retrieving the Way to Dawn by re-summoning it into his hand after it slipped from his grip, he powered into his Dark form and launched his immediate counter attack on the unprepared Wyverns.

"Sir! Are you alright?" a concerned soldier asked as he ran over.

"Don't worry about me! What're you doing here! Go back in formation! Do you want to die!?" Riku exclaimed before dodging off to the right, catching the descending group of Neoshadows from over his left shoulder.

Similar circumstances kept Cloud at bay as his previous instinct to protect the helm pushed his stamina far beyond what he was prepared for. His movements slowed and his reaction time to incoming attacks grew progressively sluggish as the weight of the Buster Sword seemed to grow heavier as the standoff continued. Even his newly developed powers, which served him well against Serge in a battle that took place only hours earlier, were starting to have less effect as the competition between life and death starting coming down to a battle of stamina, something that was quickly reaching its limit for all of them—Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud and Riku included.

But when one considers that they had been constantly fighting nonstop since they had left for The World That Never Was, it was a miracle that any of them had the strength to continue fighting at the level that they were. Perseverance and the will to live were the two driving forces that kept them on their feet and kept them dodging the attacks of their enemies. Perhaps it was that they felt there was more at stake than simply the lives of themselves and the people of the Land of the Dreamweavers. Nocenarus, and of course the well-acquainted Nobody and Heartless, made up a collective group of adversaries that they had grown to detest so much to the point where it was almost as if their sole purpose (or if not, a large responsibility) was to make sure that anyone and everyone who faced extinction because of them would receive their help, and that they would gladly die in order to fulfill that responsibility. While they may not have the combat expertise or experience to match those of the Chasers Organization, their resolve and will to rid the multiverse of such wretched beings was just as powerful, if not more.

"Sir! Evacuation of the villagers has been completed!" the communiqué ran in from behind to inform the exasperated Midgar warrior.

"Finally, some good news," Cloud panted between words. "Everyone fall back to the Palace!"

"We can't, sir! While we pushed the front line to split up the enemy numbers, they managed to cut off our route to the main entrance! We're boxed in!"

"Then we'll fight our way back in! We can't stay here!" Cloud replied harshly.

"Their assault is too strong, we can't barge our way through their ranks!"

"Just _watch _me!" Cloud gripped his Buster Sword with both hands before charging fearlessly into the barricade of enemies who were diligently holding the entrance with their lives. Using the momentum generated from his initial sprint, Cloud turned his body along with his arm, slashing his sword horizontally across the front of him. With his objective being to provide an opening for him and his troops to escape, accuracy was not of the greatest importance.

But such a tactic was poorly founded as the dynamically intelligent Nobodies and Heartless nimbly dodged the Midgar swordsman's strike, immediately surrounding him with their ranks. In a mixed barrage of physical strikes and projectile attacks, Cloud felt the full impact of the enemy onslaught as he was sent several feet into the ground, the explosive power shattering the ground beneath him.

_Damn it all…_ Cloud wobbled to his feet as he gazed forward, feeling his senses starting to leave him. Before he could react to the presence he sensed behind him, he felt another searing hot sensation slash across his back, momentarily stealing away his breath as he crumbled back down onto his knees, his blurred vision causing him to feel aimlessly across the floor for his sword in a panic, afraid when the next attack would hit him.

Time seemed to slow as the blonde warrior looked around frantically for the rest of his battalion, their numbers in complete disarray as one by one they fell to the might of the unrelenting horde of Nobodies and Heartless. Finally, after wiping away the blood that dripped across his eye, Cloud locked gazes with one of the battalion sergeants, barely hearing him over the choir of sword clashes as he advised him to escape on his own. Cloud was being asked to escape on by himself? Such a thing was foreign to the philosophy he had learned during his time in Midgar. If none of his subordinates could escape, then neither would he.

Weakly reaching for the earpiece in his left ear with one hand, Cloud dragged himself away from the line of fire, taking refuge behind a small rock formation.

_[This is Cloud… we're currently under heavy assault here at West Wing. I… I don't think we're going to make it. You're going to have to go on without us.]_

_[What the hell are you talking about, Cloud! You can't give up!]_

_[This isn't about me. Get what men you can out of here then leave!]_

_[This is Riku. We're nearly inside the village districts. We're coming to pick you up, so don't give up!]_

Cloud could hear the grunts in Riku's voice as he reprimanded him over the com-link. Such utterances made it perfectly clear that the East Wing was also having trouble securing their escape, yet they thought they could still perform a rescue operation this deep in the fight?

_[Don't bother. You're only going to lose more men by coming here. Besides, you're having trouble over there as well, aren't you? I can easily tell.]_

Riku hissed indelicately at Cloud's judgment of the situation. It was no mystery—not that Riku tried to hide it—that things were looking grim for the East Wing as well. Having lost mobility of his right arm, Riku had been forced to wield his blade in his less-familiar arm, reducing his effectiveness substantially in terms of his attack power as well as guard against more powerful attacks. The pain that shot up his arm periodically also made it hard to move as nimbly as he usually did, which increased the rate in which injury would claim another part of his body, be it a fireball from a Agrabah Large Body or a kamikaze strike from a Shadow Ball.

But despite the odds that continued to escalate against them, Riku still desperately wished to come to Cloud's aid. There was a certain kinship that he begun to feel toward the older blonde, another Twilight denizen that he felt deserved his loyalty. There weren't many people like Riku and Cloud, and the fact that one was fighting with his life hanging in the balance gave very little reason for Riku to not attempt to come to support him. He didn't care if by the end all of his bones were broken; he refused to forsake his comrade to his own death. He would die trying to protect it if he had to.

_[You just keep on fighting, Cloud. I'll be there soon.]_

_[You idiot! You need to defend the Palace while the militias are evacuated!]_

_[Oh shut up already, Strife!]_

Cloud was taken aback by the tone of an unsuspecting kunoichi.

_[You guys are so close to getting out of here! Don't give up now when the rest of us are out here fighting for you!]_

_[Yuffie…]_

_[I don't know if this barrier will ever come down, but I will keep on fighting and fighting until this body refuses to get up! And even when that happens, you'll be goddamned sure I'll be kicking and scratching the crap out of anything that comes near me until they have rip off my arms and legs! So don't you dare give up on me!]_

Leon couldn't help but smile—albeit with a perturbed sense of defeat—at Yuffie's audacity to lecture given their present predicament. Of course, Cloud couldn't see the condition Yuffie was in as she incessantly gave him a piece of her mind, but perhaps her authoritative demeanor wouldn't have had such a great impact if he saw that she was limping on one leg while holding tightly onto her hip to slow down the bleeding that was dripping down the side of her leg, staining her caramel coloured shorts.

After finishing her rant—which had only ended once Cloud had given her his word that he would make it to the Palace—she brought her free hand in front of her, shooting Leon a cheesy smile along with a patented peace sign. "All done."

"I admire your purity, Yuffie, I really do," Leon started. "Even in torn clothes and with half your blood all over the battlefield, you still find a way to look cute."

Yuffie felt her brow furrow. "You're really bad at compliments, you know that?"

Leon sighed, a feeling of despair lingering behind his breath as he spoke. "Really? I didn't they were that bad…"

"They _are_ that bad," Yuffie laughed weakly, holding her stomach.

As they shared a small laugh together, both Leon and Yuffie reminisced about the events that led up to today, all starting with their first encounter with King Mickey who had introduced them to Ansem the Wise. Finding out about Kairi and the Dreamweavers was without a doubt one of the most fascinating stories the pair of them had ever been told, but never in their wildest dreams did they think it would one day put them at the front lines facing off against an army of Nobodies and Heartless with no way to escape. While they were strong believers in the defending and upholding of multiuniversal peace, this was most certainly not the greatest of situations that they thought they would spend their final moments in. It was perhaps this shock that ironically allowed Yuffie to unload her intense feelings on Cloud.

If she had to die fighting, Yuffie thought, she imagined it to be in a battle that made her the saviour of someone important, or at the very least, someone special to her. Holding the perimeter outside the mountain was one such a battle—at least, she thought that way until an unsuspecting barrier lifted itself around the mountain, isolating off their escape. What was she fighting for now other than for the preservation of her own life? And why then was it that she could still fight with such resolve while Cloud—who was still capable of being the martyr she hoped she'd be during her final hour—already decided to throw his life away? It pissed her off that someone would throw away that noble calling, while she, who would gladly rise to the challenge, was abandoned outside with no way back.

Several Behemoths had lined themselves up over the past few minutes, their horns beginning to glimmer with an ethereal shine that only meant danger for the mountain's Field Team if it were to continue. A joint attack consisting of several large particle beams was imminent, and any chance of foiling the blast had already passed them by as Yuffie and Leon witnessed the numbers of their battalion dwindle over the past hour. With many bones broken, their faces bruised, and cuts continuing to swell as the two Radiant Garden warriors repelled another small wave of ground enemies, they both watched hopelessly as the Behemoths finished charging their long-withstanding attack.

"I guess this is it…" Leon held his Lionheart blade in front of him, his eyes staring stoically into the distance.

"Our part ends here, huh?" Yuffie dropped her Conformer to the ground, her hand having no longer the strength to grip the handle.

Upon impact, it was certain that several large projectile attacks fired by the Behemoths would decimate the entire surface area around the mountain. The trees would turn to ash in an instant, and both the Field Team, along with the Nobodies and Heartless who were in active pursuit, would also meet their end in a flash of light and heat. But sacrificing themselves seemed to be something natural, as they did lack any and all humanness about them, and were instead governed by desire and intense emotions, whether it were rage or sorrow. The debris from the attack would also scorch the skies, masking the clouds and the sky in a charcoaled haze of soot and rubble. It would be the destructive end to a once valiant fight for survival.

But no such end came to be.

The sky was painted over with a warm shade of orange and yellow, the sounds of swords clashing and the quaking of the Behemoths that shook the ground were all absent. Silence engulfed the entire world around Yuffie, Leon, and the rest of the Field Team as they looked on bewildered by the mystifying sight before them. The Nobodies and Heartless stood frozen in their places, whether they were in mid-attack, whether they were in the air or on the ground; time was frozen—for all except those of the Field Team. But what was the most shocking of all was the absence of the barrier field around the mountain. Ever so slowly, the shape began to grow disfigured, its consistency cascading away as it dropped to the ground, rustling the leaves of the trees as it would during a rainfall. Then all was silent once again.

"What on earth is going on…?" Leon blinked, baffled.

Suddenly, a voice boomed across the sky, its tone resonant and powerful.

_**This is Kairi to Field Team. Retreat immediately inside the mountain and provide backup for the East and West Wing battalions! We're getting out of here. All of us!**_

"Kairi!" Yuffie yelled excitedly.

"You heard Lady Kairi! Everyone back to the Palace! It's time to go!" Leon ordered as the rest of the Field Team burst out in one collective war cry before running full-speed to the mountain entrance.

"This… is a lot harder than I thought it'd be," Kairi panted heavily as she fell to one knee, her face flushed red with heat. "Merging consciousnesses that is."

_**I'm sorry, My Lady. I wanted to avoid using this method, but it was the only way I could think to save the others.**_

Such was the nature of merging consciousnesses. With Atticus' ability to create reality marbles—something Kairi had not yet learned in her short six months of training—neutralizing the assault outside was now possible. With Atticus' powers used to stop the onslaught of Nobodies and Heartless from outside, Kairi utilized her Dreamweaver powers to bring down the barrier around the mountain, which of course was no easy feat. But with having to keep the enemy forces outside frozen as well as keep the barrier from reforming until all the soldiers from the Field Team were safely inside, it was without a doubt the most taxing spell cast Kairi had ever attempted. Atticus may have provided the means for her to cast the marble outside, but it was her responsibility entirely to control and maintain the spell.

Eternity felt like it had passed by when Kairi finally caught site of Riku and Cloud, along with the rest of their battalions, entering the village districts before continuing on to the palace. It was finally their turn to make their escape through the portal. Riku caught Kairi in the corner of his eye as he sprinted alongside Cloud, both hugging their injuries with their free hands as they made their through, the blue-haired teenager nodding to the hard-working Princess as he passed her by. Too glued to the task to maintain her concentration, Kairi was unable to acknowledge him in return. She would have to apologize to him later, but for now, she would have to continue holding her own until Leon and Yuffie arrived, which thankfully for her stamina, she soon spotted them entering the foyer shortly after Riku and Cloud were confirmed to safely travel through the portal.

"Maintaining a reality marble this big is unbelievably hard… moving at all might cause me to lose control."

At that moment, a strong life force collected around the ceiling of the village district where Kairi had stationed herself for the spell.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to not move then," a sinister voice echoed from above the young Princess.

"That voice…!" Kairi immediately cast a Weaver field into the sky above her, locking in on five strong life forces descending from a newly created portal that hid itself inside the darkness of the ceiling.

_**Nemas and Nocenarus! **_

Kairi gritted her teeth, sweat continuing to pour down her temples. "Damn it… those Crimson warriors are here too."

"I knew eventually if we pressured the ranks enough, you'd finally show yourself," Nemas descended along with Nocenarus, who remained silent and off to the side, eyeing the young Dreamweaver like a succulent piece of meat.

_Tch… they were waiting for a chance like this…_ Kairi thought to herself. As she was presently, there was no way to defend herself from any preemptive attack, and she was certain that the Field Team outside was still not completely evacuated inside the mountain so bringing down the spell was also not a wise decision. It took quite some time to cast and another opportunity to repeat it—now that Nemas and Nocenarus had now made their appearance—was slim to none. She was a sitting duck.

"Glenn, Serge, Kid, apprehend the young Princess," Nocenarus ordered. "But please be gentle. She's no use to us dead."

"Yes, Lord Nocenarus," Glenn and his two subordinates began their descent, their arms open and ready to grab hold of the helpless Dreamweaver.

Bound by her spell and faced with such a dangerous dilemma, Kairi's heart began to race. Was there a way to counter their attack without having to bring down the marble outside? She could easily manage a counter spell if she were to allow the barrier to reform. No, she immediately corrected herself. There was no guarantee that one counter spell would be enough. And if that were the case, there was virtually no other chance to bring the barrier back down for the soldiers left outside who needed a way back to the Palace. Did she have enough power to cast another spell without having to sacrifice the marble or the barrier?

Kairi decided to give it a try. Closing her eyes, she began her chant. "_Lrass Kou—_"

A sharp pain ran through her head, instantly canceling the channel of energy that she tried to build up in her chest. The rejection sent her down on her knees, her breathing growing heavy and rugged. _This really is my limit… _

"Still tryin' to pull out new tricks huh little girl?" Kid taunted, watching as the young Dreamweaver collapsed to her knees.

"There's no point in resisting. You're only going to hurt yourself," Serge added.

Soon, the crimson-cloaked trio was mere feet away from her position, their hands inching closer to her form as she stood unable to escape their grasp. Was there nothing left she could do except allow herself to be carried away by the enemy? Was this all the daughter of Lady Renalyn of the Dreamweaver race could do? Her six months of training had greatly boosted her confidence as she became more skilled with her abilities, and as her potential grew greater still, ambitions about what she could do and what she might be able to accomplish went far beyond anything she had ever thought before. But as she stood paralyzed before her enemy, unable to flinch, barely able to breathe, was this really how it was going to end?

"You're mine!" Glenn reached out with his hand.

"_Aqua's Heavenly Mirrors: Phase Infinity!"_

Just before Glenn could make contact with the fallen Princess, the perimeter surrounding the village districts began filling up with numerous hexagonal crystal plates, each one systematically connecting to the other to eventually form a large transparent dome that encased both the houses and the Palace inside it. But most importantly, it shielded Kairi away from the menacing grasps of Glenn and the others.

Kairi felt her eyes getting heavy as she could barely assess the current situation. Part of her was still wondering why she had not yet been taken, but before she could investigate with her partially functional Weaver field, she heard the steady footsteps of heavy greaves approaching her from behind. Too exhausted to turn around to identify the owner of such calm footing, Kairi waited until the individual finally walked past her, her limited vision managing to catch the sight of a cape tousling at the individual's back, similar to what she had seen Ventus wear many times before.

"Ariannas, I should have known these were yours," Nemas shook his head, somewhat amused. "You seem to be in quite bad shape. Ventus really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"I'm so glad we were able to have a reunion so soon," Ariannas felt her blood boil inside her. There was just so much raw emotion brewing inside her that she wanted to let out.

_[Everyone from the Field Team has safely arrived inside the mountain. The West and East Wing battalions have all finished traveling through the portal.]_

Breathing a sigh of relief upon hearing the news, Kairi immediately lifted the spell and severed the merging of consciousness that she had with Atticus. Fatigued both mentally and physically, Kairi felt her body drifting backward as she proceeded to black out from the exhaustion.

It was then that a gentle pair of arms received her as she felt her back collide into something behind her. As the arms wrapped themselves around her frame, the scent that tickled her nose was so familiar that even though most of her senses had already left her, she had no doubt in her mind as to whose warm embrace it was that she found herself in.

A lethargic smile painted her lips as she gazed up at the endearing expression that greeted her.

"Good work, Kairi," Sora said warmly. "I'm here to pick you up."

Kairi nodded contently at his words, nuzzling her face softly against his chest before allowing herself to lose consciousness.

"Take care of Lady Kairi," Ariannas requested.

"Of course," Sora nodded. "I'll be back for you soon."

"That won't be necessary," Ariannas returned her attention to the front as she glared villainously at the Crimson trio.

"Don't let the Princess get away!" Nemas ordered as he fired a shockwave at the crystal dome protecting the escaping pair inside.

On command, the female Chaser disassembled the formation of the dome, sending a large section of her hexagonal crystals toward Nemas and Nocenarus who watched from above.

"Yer gonna to need more than mere crystals to stop me!" Kid yelled as she dashed ahead of her two comrades, preparing her daggers for a horizontal strike.

_Forty-five degrees… _the Chaser Lieutenant thought to herself as she analyzed the young girl's attack stance. Content with her quick deduction, Ariannas bent forward on one knee before locking her eyes on Serge who stood several meters behind.

"Don't look away, bitch!" Kid cursed as she brought her daggers in for the kill.

Summoning Aqua into her right hand, Ariannas leapt off her back foot as she snaked around and off to the side of Kid's assault. On her passing, the young female extended her blade forward and back as she struck the unprepared blonde in the back, a painful shriek escaping the Crimson warrior's mouth as she went spiraling into the ground below. But her eyes remained fixated on Serge for a reason as she immediately disappeared into a Flash Step, reappearing mere inches from the young man's face.

"What the—"

"_Aqua Element Art: Waterga IV!" _Ariannas chanted before swiping her blade across Serge's chest, a torrent of rushing water erupting from the tip of her blade as it crashed viciously into his body.

Glenn growled indelicately as he retreated above Ariannas' attack, regrouping with Nocenarus and Nemas who had finished repelling her swarm of mirrors.

With some of his pride hurt from seeing his two subordinates easily subdued in what lasted no longer than a few moments, Glenn turned toward the two older men situated above him. "She's a lot stronger than you said she'd be."

"She's also very angry," Nemas replied dryly. "You should be prepared for anything."

Landing back on the main ground, Ariannas took a moment to reassess the situation. While she did make some progress by taking out Serge and Kid—for how long she was not sure—she also could not ignore the fact that she too, was still suffering from the majority of her injuries that she suffered during her fight with Ventus. While her strong desire for vengeance tempted her to pursue a full-offensive strategy, she reminded herself that her primary objective was to buy enough time for the last of the Field Team to escape through the portal. Those were her instructions as given to her by Sora once he had led her to the battlefield. She would have to manage whatever stamina she had left carefully.

"_Aqua Element Art—" _she started before her spell cast was untimely interrupted by a hand that took a hold of her neck, clamping her tightly within its grip. A glowing pair of orange eyes peered deeply into her as she struggled to free herself.

"N-Nocenarus…" Ariannas croaked as her legs began to flail.

Nemas brought a hand to his face, sighing displeasingly. "He just has to go and ruin all the fun…"

But to a severely angered Nocenarus, it seemed he had no intention on staying on the sidelines any longer.

The warlock tightened his grip even more. "Now that you've let Princess Kairi get away, I'm just going to have to take someone else's life instead. That seems fair, don't you agree?"

"Go to hell!" Ariannas brought one of her legs forward, kicking fiercely at Nocenarus' body in an attempt to get him to loosen his stranglehold, but to her disbelief, he instead responded nimbly by catching her leg by the ankle when she brought it forward.

"Now now, that's not nice," Nocenarus chided as he clicked his tongue. "I'm I going to have to teach you some manners as well?"

Ariannas let out agonizing scream as she felt Nocenarus crushing the bones around her foot, effectively breaking her ankle as she continued to squirm under his deathly vice grip. She knew that while the time she was buying was surely adequate, it was now painfully obvious that since Kairi was no longer within his grasp, the only way to satisfy his disappointment was to take someone's life. And in her current state, there was no way feasible way out.

"Ariannas!" Sora yelled as he brought the Kingdom Key down in front of him, aiming for the arm that held her by the throat.

What happened next was completely unprecedented: Sora's strike was completely ineffective. Not only did his grip on Ariannas not loosen, but the Kingdom Key itself stopped dead against Nocenarus' arm, doing seemingly no damage at all upon impact.

"What the hell are you!?" Sora brought his blade back above his head to try again. Again, it remained ineffective.

"G-Get out of here…" Ariannas groaned. "You're no match for him."

"This is just getting better and better," Nocenarus laughed to himself. "King Cyril's heir is right before me! What a treat!"

Knocking the Kingdom Key out of his hands, the ancient warlock brought his other hand to Sora's neck, gripping him in the same fashion that he had been doing to Ariannas. Nocenarus was like a child who held his two favourite toys in both of his hands. Like a child who remains ignorant of his own strength, he gripped and swung the Keyblading pair around with such unrelenting force, with only his excitement further worsening the degree in which he handled them. Sora began to feel his head beginning to pulse, the force of his grip growing so strong that he felt his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets if time continued on. Ariannas let out another cry of pain as she felt her ankle smash jarringly into the floor.

"_Estella Secep: Detusa!" _

The incoming attack made quick work of Nocenarus' underhanded torture as the impact sent him flying onto his back, releasing Ariannas and Sora to the ground, both combatants wheezing heavily as they attempted to regain their bearings.

Sora was the first to voice his appreciation as his eyes glowed with a hopeful enthusiasm. "Lady Evelyn!"

"Everyone has safely evacuated. It's just you two left," Lady Evelyn smiled. "Great work, Master Ariannas."

"Your Majesty!" Ariannas struggled to her feet. "Why are you still here! You need to retreat immediately! You as well, Key Bearer!"

"That's my line," Lady Evelyn replied. "It's about time the two of you left. Your work here is done."

"Your Majesty!" Ariannas exclaimed. "I won't allow this!"

"Pardon me?" Lady Evelyn eyed the younger woman. "You do not have the authority to question my orders, young Chaser. And my order right now is for you to evacuate. Immediately."

"You can all stay if you like, we don't mind," Nemas stated offhandedly.

"That won't be happening, unfortunately," Lady Evelyn smiled coyly at Nemas. "But I'll gladly keep you company in their place."

"That's fine with me," Nemas brought his hands together before chanting a spell. "_Kwulpsy Wibs!"_

"_Lrass Kouvh!" _Lady Evelyn responded as she lifted one arm in the air to meet Nemas' attack.

"Lady Evelyn!" Sora yelled.

"Your Majesty—"

"_Estella Secep: Lruga Pvutldav,_" Lady Evelyn chanted quickly as she used her other hand to fire her attack at both Sora and Ariannas, a white light quickly engulfed their forms, both watching perplexed as they began levitating slowly into the air shortly after they were impacted with Lady Evelyn's spell. At first, the change didn't seem so alarming, but that soon changed once their bodies gradually started losing their conventional shape, Sora growing apprehensive once he watched the base of their feet begin to wither away. Their hands soon followed as they began sublimating from those different sources.

Unlike the uninformed Key Bearer, Ariannas looked on ambivalently at Her Majesty as she continued to fade away, unsure of the reason behind her actions.

"Why are you doing this, Your Majesty?" Ariannas asked sternly.

Lady Evelyn turned her head to the side, a hint of sorrow hiding behind her eyes as she smiled kindly at her inquirer. "The Council and I messed up a little…"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, half his body already gone.

"We miscalculated how long it would take to evacuate all the villagers and militia given the amount of energy we supplied to the portal. To our dismay, the portal disappeared immediately after Riku and Cloud's battalion made their way through," Lady Evelyn explained.

"Then how did Leon and Yuffie's battalion get out!?"

Lady Evelyn simply gave another warm smile. "You'll be with the others soon. The process should only take a while longer."

Sora pondered Lady Evelyn's words for a moment, her words soon enlightening him of the significance of what it was she spoke of.

"So that's why you stopped me outside the Palace when I arrived with Kairi…" Sora commented.

"I knew transporting Kairi would take some time, so I needed you to back up Master Ariannas until I could get here."

"The Council should have just made another portal!" Ariannas retorted, displeased with the situation.

"You and I both know there wasn't enough time," Lady Evelyn replied. "And the Council was one of the first to evacuate. Without them, creating the portal is impossible."

Sora was approaching the last few moments of his transfer, but during those last moments he kept his eyes fixed on Lady Evelyn, feeling as if he owed her every little bit of company he could give before he disappeared. He knew that there was no return for her now that she had become the transporter. Much how a captain goes down with his ship, Lady Evelyn was offering herself as the one to stay behind to make sure everyone got home safely. Such honour deserved recognition, and Sora paid that homage as appropriately as he could, staring stoically into Lady Evelyn's eyes before finally disappearing off into the interspace.

Ariannas was soon approaching the end of her rope too, but being so unprepared for the event, she found herself unable to accurately express the guilt and frustration she felt at that current moment. This was the second time that she had to stay and watch as a leader of the Dreamweaver people protected her and made sure she could live another day. Was it not possible for Cyril's Chasers to be an instrumental tool in safeguarding the Dreamweaver royalty? Were they powerless to do so?

"Don't look so sad, Master Ariannas," Lady Evelyn said. "It is still your job to protect Lady Kairi. You still have a much larger purpose waiting for you."

"Your Majesty…" Ariannas whispered. "… I'm sorry."

And with the last few sparkles of Ariannas' being fading away, Lady Evelyn was the last one standing. Her expression was calm and collected as she stood only meters way from Nemas and Nocenarus who had descended to the ground.

"You Dreamweavers really are something else," Nocenarus shook his head amusedly. "It was well worth coming here."

"I agree. I'm glad I've been given the chance to avenge my younger sister, a precious person that you mercilessly took away from me," Lady Evelyn felt her voice beginning to waver from her anger.

"Big words," Nocenarus readied his stance. "I hope there's some merit behind that confidence of yours."

"As the leader of the Dreamweavers, I shall have you pay for all the lives you have taken from my people," Lady Evelyn brought her hands in front of her, ready to cast. "Prepare yourself, Nocenarus!"

It was on this day that the skies of the Dreamweaver world, which were once bright and clear, were now plagued and drowned in a cascade of fog and ominous rain. The air that was once so rich and pure was now stagnant and poison to breathe, withering the trees and the shrubs that painted the sceneries of a once majestic landscape. The civilization of a once powerful race had once again become abandoned as they retreated back into the corridors of the interspace, leaving behind them the destruction and calamity made and owned by the savage hordes of Nobodies and Heartless. Their world was once again no longer theirs, overrun and destroyed by those who sought to gain their power, their knowledge. Survival was certainly one of their saving graces, but if leaving behind ruin and devastation was truly their greatest legacy each and every time they sought for new beginnings, then perhaps the day they no longer exist will be the day that the cycle of destruction ends as well.


	25. A Serenade of Awkward Shenanigans

**A/N: **Plot-wise, not a lot done, but it was just loads of fun to write, and it's a good lean-in for the character focus that I said I'd be taking with this final arc. That said, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Revival  
**Act Three: Scene Two  
_- A Serenade of Awkward Shenanigans -_

"How is he, Doctor?" Kairi asked as she saw a Dreamweaver medic leaving the room and into the hallway.

"The procedure was a success, although he will need to take it easy for the next few days. He should be able to be up and walking about by tonight or tomorrow depending on his resilience," the doctor explained. "At any rate, you can go in if you'd like. He's awake now."

"Thank you," Kairi smiled before looking beside her. "Let's go, Sora."

The Key Bearer nodded agreeably before he and the Dreamweaver princess gently pushed the door open, slight nervousness causing their heart rates to pick up. This was the first time they really did 'meet', after all. Despite having spent so many long hours training under his tutelage, there was something meaningful about seeing someone in person, and thus having not had the privilege to do so until now, Sora and Kairi both succumbed to their nervous ticks as Sora subtly grabbed one elbow with his arm, Kairi bringing her hands behind her back looking aimlessly about the room as they both walked forward.

"Lady Kairi, Master Sora. This is a surprise," a familiar voice rang through their ears, although it was lacking its usual resonant echo.

"Did you think us not the kind of people who would visit, Atticus?" Kairi frowned playfully.

"It's a pleasant surprise, of course," the older soldier smiled warmly. "I'm privileged to be visited by the pair of you. You have both done really well."

"Almost…" Sora looked down sadly. "Lady Evelyn was…"

"I know, Master Sora," Atticus didn't wish him to finish. "She will be missed. Not having her here is a terrible loss. I'm sure the Dreamweavers are taking this pretty hard."

"They are," Kairi replied. "Most of them have remained in their quarters since we've arrived, just coming out for meals."

"Speaking of which," Atticus looked around the room, his surroundings brimming with a certain familiarity, "where are we, exactly? I'm afraid I lost consciousness immediately after our arrival."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, pausing for a moment.

"The Kingdom of Ultair," Sora answered finally, "what's left of it, anyway."

Even during their final hours of preparation, Sora and the others were not informed as to where the evacuation portal was going to lead them. The only ones who knew of its location were the Council and Lady Evelyn. Upon arriving, however, Ariannas was the first to recognize the location as she recalled certain landmarks that were unmistakably those that only belonged to Ultairian lands. Puzzled as to why they picked the presumed to be desolate Kingdom of Ultair as their place of escape, the Council then informed the rest of the group that upon their investigation of neighbouring worlds that would be best suited for their survival, they picked up life forms on the world of Ultair.

"Life forms?" Atticus asked. "That's impossible. Ultair was completely wiped out by Nocenarus. There was nothing left."

Nocenarus did wipe out most of the Kingdom. This much was true when one observed the Keyblade ruins that surrounded its dry, tarnished lands. But what Atticus failed to take into account was the evacuation procedures that were in place the moment he, Ventus and Ariannas went into battle to fend off Nocenarus' invasion. Although it seemed unlikely considering the magnitude of the damage Nocenarus was able to inflict, there were survivors among the Ultairian populace, and among them was an entire division of the Ultairian military, most of them being part of the militia groups that were only mobilized when the threat of Nocenarus were at its greatest.

During their trek across the deserted plains, a reconnaissance group first intercepted Sora and the others and demanded both their identification and intentions for coming to Ultair—although it was hardly possible for any of them to really tell where they were if not for Ariannas' memory of the landscape.

"Master Ariannas said something to them, sounded like a code or something. At rate any rate, they brought us back here to this safe hold," Sora said. "Chances are things would've gone bad if she weren't there to negotiate."

"It's just protocol," Atticus explained. "We have certain ways to identify ourselves to let others know we're on the same side. During the war, reconnaissance and stealth operations were really common, so often we were never dressed in our own attire and had to rely on a plethora of other ways to communicate with our allies while not giving away our cover."

Sora and Kairi nodded.

"How do you feel, Atticus?" Kairi asked suddenly. "The reason you lost consciousness when we arrived was because the Dreamweaver medics had immediately begun the Restoration process on you while we were traveling."

Atticus took a moment to inspect his arms, his legs, even running his hands through his hair. He figured Ariannas and Ventus had the same experience when they first materialized, but for Atticus it was a long time coming. The Chaser captain still felt the paralysis that prevented him from being able to stand or even move his legs, but he knew enough about the restoration process to know that it would only be a matter of time before he regained most of his mobility.

At that moment, a light knocking came upon the door, attracting the attention of the room's three occupants as Sora and Atticus turned their heads toward the door.

There was a faint glow in Kairi's eyes as she spoke. "She's been standing out there for almost ten minutes now, but I think she's mustered the courage now."

"May I come in?" a muffled voice asked from behind the door.

"Please do," Atticus said courteously.

As Kairi predicted it would be, a Weaver field hardly making it a guess, a plainly dressed Ariannas approached the three of them, her face riddled with expressions of bashfulness and humility. It had been a while since she got to see her captain, but evidently Ariannas' reaction to their reunion was quite different than the one Ventus had when they first arrived at the Land of the Dreamweavers. But perhaps it was a different feeling to reunite with Atticus in person as opposed to seeing him as a glowing beam of light behind a glass cage.

Kairi and Sora nodded at each other before turning toward the door.

"We'll talk again later, Atticus," Kairi said cheerfully. "Hope you get back on your feet soon."

"We'll let the others know you're okay," Sora added.

"Thank you, Lady Kairi, Master Sora."

Atticus watched as Kairi and Sora took their leave before turning his attention back to Ariannas, who, since she arrived, found it hard to look at her captain straight in the eye. Her eyes remained fixated on the floor, sometimes trailing onto the the design of the bedsheets, but always consciously looking way from him—even having his face in her periphery made her uncomfortable.

"Is this how you greet your captain, Ariannas?" Atticus badgered her playfully.

Ariannas fought back the tears that she felt welling up in her eyes. She promised herself not to look any more foolish in front of her commanding officer, but it seemed that was also going to be a trying task.

"What's wrong, Ariannas? This is unlike you."

"I've been a disappointment to the organization," Ariannas lowered her head. "And I can't excuse any of my actions. So… if there's anything you want to have me do, turn in my Keyblade, disband me from the Chasers, I'll do anything you ask."

Atticus looked her over sternly. She was serious, he thought as he watched her stand ever so still; her posture unnaturally straight and her arms placed cleanly at her sides. It was clear that she had thoughts of retribution flowing through her mind.

"Well, first you could tell me how your body is," Atticus said calmly. "Have you been treated by the medics?"

Ariannas was flustered by his response. "Umm... yes, I've been treated, just bruises and minor lacerations, but nothing serious. Ven…" Ariannas felt herself choke on the word. "It's Ven who's in worse shape than I am…"

Atticus nodded before closing his eyes, leaning his head against the headboard of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Ariannas blinked, feeling somewhat confused. "Well… a little worn out but—"

"I don't mean that," Atticus interrupted. "Nemas' brainwashing, your fight with Ventus, the emotions you had during that period, how do you feel about it?"

"It's hard…" Ariannas responded. "They felt… very real. Even now, I still don't think they were entirely unfounded. A part of me still believes in those thoughts and emotions and it makes me feel horrible."

"Which thoughts?"

"Having wished the two of you would've come for me… thinking that the principles of Ultair were a lie… that the world is riddled with lies and deceit," Ariannas trailed on. "Am I terrible person?"

"I don't think so," Atticus shook his head. "Everyone has desires and expectations that often go unfulfilled, and the disappointment and discontentment that follow are as natural as the feelings we get when things do happen the way we want them to. You can be angry that Ventus and I were not there for you, and you can believe that the world is one huge lie if you really wanted to, but what you think and what you do are two different things, Lieutenant."

Ariannas remained silent, listening attentively.

"There were times where even I thought what we were fighting for was a waste of time, and that there was nothing we could do to win the war, and that His Majesty put too much faith in me. Even now I regret that I could not protect him and Lady Renalyn, but what's now important to me is making sure that Lady Kairi is protected, and that she, Sora and all the Dreamweavers remain safe," Atticus explained. "Forget everything that's happened. What do you want to do _now_ is all you need to consider."

Ariannas nodded, feeling his words fill her with more confidence. "I want to help."

"And you're very welcome to that, Lieutenant," Atticus said jovially. "Things are different these days, Ariannas. We have a unique group of individuals working with us, and they all have their own backgrounds and histories that have gotten them here. Be mindful of that and value their opinions. This is their fight now just as much as it is ours."

"Yes, Captain," Ariannas gave him a salute.

* * *

"I don't believe you," came the response of a stubborn Ultairian soldier.

"I can't deal with this, can someone please tell this guy I'm not a bad guy?" Riku felt his patience growing thin.

Leon was the first to volunteer as he explained to the young soldier the concept of Twilight dwellers. Although Cloud was also part of this rare group of individuals, it was easier for him to go by security and onward into the residential quarters as the only weapon of interest he had for inspection was his Buster Sword, something that could easily be categorized as a normal bladed weapon. Riku, on the other hand, had his Way to Dawn Keyblade inspected and consequently found himself under suspicion once they found that powers of darkness helped power the Keyblade. The idea of someone using the powers of darkness to serve their own genuine will was a foreign one, one that this security guard of Ultair clearly refused to accept.

"Do you seriously think if he was a bad guy, we'd be able to be this friendly with your people, and _this _deep in your land?" Leon said.

"Stealth operations are no stranger to me. I have every right to be suspicious! In fact, I should place all of you in interrogation for vouching for this man!"

"That's enough, soldier," a tired voice called from behind the guard. "They're with me."

"M-Master Ventus!" the soldier stammered. "You shouldn't be walking around in your condition!"

The once again bandaged and crutch-ridden Ventus waved the concern away as he gently shifted his weight onto one side. "I made them run some errands for me due to my condition, so hurry up and let them pass."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Told you," Riku hissed at the now cooperative soldier. "You need to get with the times. Not everyone with dark powers is an enemy."

"You tell 'em Riku!" Yuffie added.

"And _you _stop mocking me! You've done nothing but make fun of me ever since we got here!" Riku retorted. "Gosh Leon, keep your girl on a leash."

Leon stumbled forward nearing tripping, unprepared for the comment. "W-What?"

Yuffie felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Leon wouldn't dare…"

"Don't be silly!" Leon barked defensively.

"W-What! You mean you would!? You mean you'd leash me to the bed and do all sorts of those naughty things to me? You don't have a dominant-submissive fetish, do you, Leon?" Yuffie's face became more flushed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Leon yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa, _massive _overshare! Do _not _want to hear!" Riku plugged his ears, trying to drown the sound of Yuffie's voice.

"But Riku said 'leash', then I said you wouldn't dare, then you said 'don't be silly' and—"

"_Expression, _Yuffie! It's an expression!" Leon said. "Why would I _physically_ put a leash on you? For goodness sakes…"

"Wait wait," Cloud interrupted, looking at Leon, then at Yuffie, then back at Leon. "When did you two start going steady?"

"Huh? No!" Leon was reaching his limit. "You are all driving me insane!"

"So you're not going out?"

"No!!"

"Umm… you can all go through now…" the entrance guard said sheepishly, intimidated by the group of individuals in front of him.

The rowdy group of outsiders made their way deep inside the residential quarters when the escorting Ventus stopped suddenly, turning toward Cloud. "Cloud Strife, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Cloud nodded.

"King Mickey dropped off a woman earlier today who checked in saying she's an acquaintance of yours. I think the name was… Tifa Lockhart?"

Cloud's eyes lifted at the sound of her name. "Yes, she's a friend of mine."

"Because of the large number of Dreamweavers who arrived a week ago, our rooms are now in very short supply so I took the liberty of registering you and her to the same room. This way at least she'll be in the company of people she knows. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, thanks for the consideration," Cloud nodded.

"Oh, and tell Tifa to meet us in the common room. We have some people we'd like to introduce to her," Leon instructed.

"Will do," Cloud replied before taking his leave from the group, heading toward the stairs.

After watching Cloud disappear up the stairway leading to the floor above, devious expressions painted the faces of Riku and Yuffie as they couldn't help but snicker as they locked gazes with Ventus, while a bystanding Leon let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Satisfied?" Ventus asked.

"Very," Riku and Yuffie said simultaneously. "There isn't really a shortage of rooms, is there?"

"You kidding? I could use an entire floor for myself if I wanted to and there would still be enough rooms for both the Dreamweavers and the soldiers here," Ventus replied.

"Ohh you're good," Yuffie laughed. "I knew it was a good idea to ask you."

"Not so fast," Ventus said. "I did my part, now you have to keep your end of the bargain. I want that floor _clear_, you understand? I've already relieved the appropriate guards of their posts. You guys need to take care of the rest."

"Of course, this kunoichi doesn't go back on her word," Yuffie looked over at her blue-haired comrade. "Let's get to work, Riku."

With only Leon and Ventus left walking down the hallway of the third residential floor, an air of seriousness began to creep around them as the pair felt each other's feelings of concern and anxiety seep out of them, almost as if their thoughts were unified as another moment passed by.

"So what's our current plan against Nocenarus?" Leon asked finally.

"The Ultair division is currently too busy with registering the Dreamweaver refugees into the facility, so any grand scale meeting in regards to our plan of action will be postponed until a later date. However, there is still the matter of what your group will be doing in regards to this matter," Ventus said.

"Is there something you wanted us to do?" Leon inquired further. "Nocenarus is someone you Chasers have fought before, so we have a lack of expertise on the topic."

"I don't know yet. This isn't something we planned for," Ventus winced as he accidentally pressed too hard on one foot. "For now, organize a formal meeting among your group, and send for me and Ariannas when you're ready. I think it's important that we be there when you discuss."

"I understand," Leon said agreeably as he continued down the hall, his room only a few more doors down.

Up on the fourth floor, Cloud carefully eyed each door number as he progressed further down the hallway. Tifa was here? Why did King Mickey take the time to transport her all the way to Ultair? Cloud pondered these thoughts silently to himself as he passed by Room 406, wondering for a moment who would eventually occupy the room. There was no telling how long they would be at Ultair, but for whatever the duration, he had hoped he'd at least have some nice neighbours during their stay.

Finally stopping at Room 408, Cloud reached for the knob, surprised to find no resistance when he began to twist it. The door was unlocked. Was that normal? Shrugging off all suspicion, Cloud quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him. The rooms of Ultair were certainly unlike what he saw in the Land of the Dreamweavers. Instead of rigid, uneven rock protrusions for ceilings and walls, the room was exceptionally well-made, paved drywall and crown molding surrounding the edges of the ceiling. Instead of modestly sculpted lamps and candlesticks and poorly trimmed linen for blankets and pillows, high-quality satins and silks, embroidered with complex designs, along with elaborate antiques as accessories surrounded the room. There was an uncanny resemblance between Room 408 and the room he stayed in during Donald's wedding at Disney Castle, but that was natural when both belonged to that of Kingdoms.

The sound of faint humming alerted Cloud as he looked to locate where it was coming from. It grew louder within moments as he heard another door open, the sound of the humming growing louder still as a freshly showered Tifa Lockhart wrapped in a dangerously small white towel stepped out, her eyes closed as she combed back her damp black locks.

"Yuffie? Is that you?" Tifa peeked one eye open as she caught sight of a darkly clothed man standing completely frozen a few feet in front of her. His eyes instinctively investigated the exposed flesh on her body, watching as a few drops of water fell from the tips of her hair onto her shoulders, then down her arm, then finally onto the floor. Tifa flushed a deep crimson. He was staring far too long!

"Cloud!" Tifa ran for the closet, grabbing a long coat off its hangar before covering herself with it. "You pervert!"

"E-Eh?" Cloud stuttered before turning his head away, his eyes shifting back and forth uncontrollably. His heart rate picked up dramatically, and he was finding it hard to breathe as he began to panic, the image of Tifa's dripping wet form plaguing his thoughts. "I-I didn't mean—I mean I was just going to… it's not like I wanted to—this isn't my fault!"

"Oh please! You _just _happened to stumble into _my _room? You have to make a conscious decision to enter a girl's room! You don't just accidentally walk into one!" Tifa felt the heat of the long coat rub uncomfortably against her wet skin.

"First of all, your door was unlocked! Second, this is also _my_ room! I'm allowed in my own room!" Cloud replied, his back still turned to her as he argued.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tifa's tone suggested she was unconvinced.

"Lieutenant Ventus assigned both of us this room! I'm telling you the truth!" Cloud felt like he was going to pass out.

"That has to be a mistake. I was told Yuffie was going to be my roommate," Tifa drawled her words as she tried to make sense of the matter in her head.

"Huh?" Cloud instinctively began to turn, confused by Tifa's words.

"Hey! Don't turn around!" Tifa badgered her childhood friend.

"Can you hurry up please and put on some clothes then!" Cloud brought his hands to his eyes, completely overwhelmed by the situation.

"But my clothes… are in the dresser in front of you," Tifa muttered softly.

Cloud looked down at the dresser below him, his hands having rested comfortably on the surface for the past few moments. "For goodness sakes… I can just leave and come back!"

"Stay where you are!" Tifa yelled.

"I'm covering my eyes!"

"I don't care!"

"Why are you being so difficult!"

"You always peeked! Always!"

"I was a little kid! I was immature!"

"I still don't trust you!" Tifa insisted on her own judgment. It was obvious to even her that her suspicions were a little over the top. But having become flustered by Cloud's sudden visit, her ability to think reasonably also seemed to fly out the window along with her composure as she found herself afraid of any sudden movement made by Cloud's body. She was currently about five meters away from him, and he had his face to the wall. She liked it that way and didn't want to compromise it.

"Well what are we going to do then, Tifa? Just stand here forever until someone else comes in here? And you better pray it's a woman," Cloud kept his eyes fixated on the wall.

Even if it was a woman, there was no telling how long it would take for Yuffie or Kairi to get there—was there any reason for them to come? Tifa let out a displeased growl at the situation.

"Hand me some clothes," Tifa instructed suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The dresser in front of you. Hand me some clothes," Tifa repeated.

"But I'd have to turn around," Cloud warned her.

"No, you're going to throw them behind you," Tifa explained.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now hurry up. Grab me a top from the bottom drawer and a pair of shorts from the one above it," Tifa ordered as she backed toward the door, finally locking it. She now had a handle on the situation, and it would have been just terrible if one of the other guys managed to find themselves on their floor.

Cloud sighed as he dropped to one knee, sliding open each of the drawers to gather the articles of clothing Tifa suggested. He scanned her tops thoughtfully, realizing that he never really knew what sort of outfits Tifa wore. She usually wore a specific uniform when working at Seventh Heaven and it was the same one he'd see her wearing before he'd leave to do his deliveries every morning. He also typically came home late every night and would usually be the last to go to bed, leaving no opportunity to see what sort of house attire Tifa wore when the bar was already closed for the evening. Days off were rare, and the intervals between them were so long that he'd often forget what she had worn the last time they spent a day together with Denzel and Marlene, leaving him at a loss when he eyed each of her tops carefully, thinking which one to choose.

"What're you doing," Tifa voiced suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "You have the right drawer, right?

"Yeah, just..." Cloud looked off to the side, a stupid expression on his face. "I can't choose which top to give you."

"Oh my god, Cloud. Any top will do!" Tifa exclaimed. "I bought all of them! So there isn't a top I won't like!"

_Fine_, Cloud thought as he grabbed a bright red tank top from the drawer with a nice little white orchid design on the back. After choosing, the blonde-haired swordsman moved up a drawer, eyeing the various folded pant-ware, his attention focused solely on Tifa's request for shorts. He eventually settled upon a pair of loose khakis that in his estimation would've cut off at mid-thigh—not that the length and amount of leg exposure was something he purposely wanted to manipulate.

"Here," Cloud tossed the two articles of clothing behind him. He heard the clothes hit the carpeted floor, evidently falling short of his target, but he heard Tifa's footsteps quickly approach to pick them up and return back to her original position. "Now hurry and get dressed. I can't believe I'm being forced to stand here like this."

"Cloud…" there was a hint of misery in Tifa's voice.

"What is it now?" Cloud growled.

"… I need underwear too."

Cloud gulped hard.

"Top drawer..."

She clearly did not think this idea through, Cloud thought, his hands beginning to shake as he reached for the handles of the drawer, pulling it open.

Awkwardness set in as Tifa watched Cloud go through her underwear drawer. There was something extremely perverted about the way Cloud went about looking through her underwear drawer—which was perverted enough already. But watching the entire thing happen while his back was to her gave an unnecessary erotic element of mystery to it. But if there was anything to ease her mind about the situation, it was the fact that Cloud was a guy she had known since they were children. While strange to say, if there were any guy she would have to trust with her underwear in this predicament, she most certainly had the right guy.

"Right… so I thought because your tank top was red, I picked a red bra thinking maybe it would help…"

"Very good, Cloud. You've learned something today about women's fashion," Tifa coaxed sarcastically.

"But umm… your…" Cloud didn't want to say the word. "… Did you want red as well? Or…"

"Damn it, Cloud! Stop thinking about it so much! I already told you anything's fine because they're all mine!"

"But this is underwear! I thought maybe you're a little more particular about it!"

"Why would I be? No one's going to see it!"

"If that's the case, how come you have so many colours!?" Cloud asked.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing," Tifa covered her eyes. "Just give me the red one then… my goodness…"

Cloud quickly complied as he grabbed both items and threw them behind him, hearing them once again hit the floor. He could've sworn he had aimed a little better, but there was much margin of error when one's back was turned.

It was Tifa's turn to feel the heat as the image of Cloud throwing her underwear onto the ground made her heart begin to race. Was she becoming perverted as well? There was something wildly thrilling about the idea, and Tifa found herself afraid of investigating that particular thought in greater detail, afraid that she might discover a part of herself she didn't think she had, and having Cloud within five meters of grabbing distance when such a discovery came to be would definitely become a dangerous situation.

The sounds of Tifa slipping into her clothes were driving Cloud insane, and the worst part was he had no idea why she was suddenly having this effect on him. Of course, it wasn't like they had thought of testing out the idea before—heaven forbid—but Cloud didn't think he was capable of harbouring such impure thoughts toward Tifa. Maybe he really was a pervert, he thought. _Shame on you, Cloud. You should know better._

"Alright, you can turn around," Tifa sighed, exhausted about the entire endeavor.

Cloud slowly turned his body, still cautious about the idea of looking in Tifa's direction—she had only yelled at him for the past few minutes about it; further discretion was definitely warranted. He felt some relief after he confirmed that she was indeed, fully clothed in the outfit he had picked out for her.

"Did Ventus seriously say we were supposed to room together?" Tifa asked once again.

"Yes, that's what he told me. I wouldn't lie about something like that," Cloud leaned against the dresser, this time his back to the wall.

"Well… that would make things complicated," Tifa crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"How many beds do you see in this room?" Tifa looked off to her left, directing Cloud's attention.

Cloud turned his eyes toward what it was Tifa was looking at, his face paling after realizing that there was only one bed in the room. It was a queen-size, meaning the both of them could easily fit in it if they wanted, but that was precisely the point: they would have to share the bed if they were to room together. What was going on here? Cloud reflected on the day's events, trying to figure out how Ventus could've made such a mistake. The day went on normally as he recalled, but there was a point where Yuffie and Riku pulled Ventus aside and said they'd be back after they—

"Oh those bastards," Cloud growled indelicately.

"What's wrong?" Tifa blinked.

"Nothing, I'll be back. You should head down to the common room," Cloud said. "There are some people Leon and the others want you to meet. I'll be there later."

"Oh, okay…" Tifa said as she watched Cloud bolt out of the room.

* * *

"This is your room, huh? You have everything in here," Ariannas asked she propped up onto the kitchen counter, leaning back on her hands.

"You know how they spoil us Chasers," Ventus chuckled as he turned to face her. "Although I don't really need all this…"

Ariannas tilted her head affectionately at the young blonde. "How're you doing? Yuffie told me to check up on you."

"She did, huh?" Ventus motioned toward his fellow Lieutenant. His advances were slow but intentive.

"She also told me you told her to tell me to check on you," Ariannas raised an eyebrow.

"I-I did not! How absurd!" Ventus stumbled on his words.

"You may have gotten top scores on your deception and misdirection tests, Ven, but you can't lie to me," Ariannas eyed him furtively.

"You think I set this up? Having the two of us alone?" Ventus inched closer toward her, placing each of his hands on the counter top on either side of her legs.

"There are no guards on this floor," Ariannas noted. And if I'm not mistaken, the only people capable of vetoing standard security protocol for any reason are the King or the Chasers. It's easy to see which of the two is responsible."

"I can't get anything past you, can I?" Ventus leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"You shouldn't abuse your authority to get some alone time with me, you know," Ariannas said.

"Do you not like the current situation we're in?" Ventus kissed her neck softly, feeling her arms snake around his neck.

"I never said that," a playful smile formed on her lips. "I'm just saying maybe I'm not afraid as you are about someone coming in through that door."

"You're so bad, Ari," Ventus purred before claiming her lips with his.

It had been so long since he had felt the sensation of her lips pressing against his that he almost felt like he was experiencing it for the first time all over again. Her kisses were loving and sensual, yet feral as he felt her occasionally nibble on his ear when she backed away to catch her breath, mouthing sweet nothings into his ear before returning hungrily to bring his lips back to hers. Ventus brought his arms to her waist, slipping his hands under the fabric of her top as he his hands traveled upward, the smoothness of her skin sliding gently against the tips of his fingers. Every so often, a small hiss would escape her lips as he rubbed over a bruise, making her bite his lip softly to show her displeasure, but she otherwise showed no resistance as she allowed his hands to continue exploring the contours of her back. Ventus made a sound of discontent once he felt his hands make contact with a rough, elastic fabric that stretched across the upper half of her back. The contrast of the feeling it gave his hands in comparison to her silky skin was enough to make him unhappy.

"This… needs to go," Ventus growled as he reached for the clasp of her bra with both hands, easily undoing it. Ariannas let out a sigh as she felt Ventus pull the restrictive garment from underneath her shirt, hearing him toss it off to the side with one hand.

"You've gotten better at that," Ariannas licked her lips. "You're not cheating on me with someone else are you?"

"Between training King Cyril's successor, protecting Lady Kairi and bringing you back to our side, where would I find the time?" Ventus spoke smugly.

"Smart mouth, I see," Ariannas wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer to her as she brought him in for another kiss.

A painful moan escaped Ventus' lips as he felt her legs tighten around his frame, but the young Chaser was too overcome with the pleasure of Ariannas' body claiming every part of him to care. Concern for his well-being would have to first come from Ariannas, which it did when she immediately released her grip on him after hearing him moan into her mouth.

"Sorry, was I being too rough?" Ariannas asked.

"Mmm…" Ventus kissed the outline of her jaw. "You can be as rough with me as you'd like. I don't care…"

"As kinky as that is, Ven, I'd rather do that when you're all healed up," Ariannas giggled.

"Noo… that's not fair," Ventus drawled, almost intoxicated by her as he desired more of her touch. "I can handle it. I want to have you the way I always do…"

Ariannas brought one hand to settle on the side of Ventus' torso before gripping it with a moderate amount of force. The action earned a vocal yelp of pain from the delicate blonde Chaser as he began breathing deeply in response. No one needed to see anything else to conclude that Ventus was still very fragile from his injuries.

"There's no rush…" Ariannas cupped the side of his face with her hand. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Ventus pouted his lips before looking off to the side, embarrassed. "… I want to make love to you."

Ariannas laughed heartily at his response, pulling her fellow Chaser into a warm, gentle embrace. "And I you, too. But I want to do it when the both of us can fully be ourselves. And part of that involves taking it easy until you're well-rested."

Ventus sighed, planting a trail of kisses down her shoulder. "You're so unfair."

"And you're being unreasonable," Ariannas lightly hit the back of his head.

"Oh… my… god… I am _so_ sorry…"

Ventus and Ariannas both turned their heads toward the direction of the voice, Ventus in particular showing his irritation as he saw a petrified Sora standing at the doorway, his mouth gaping open, his eyes wide with fear as he found himself unable to speak coherently in light of what he had just seen.

"Why hello Master Sora, is there anything we can help you with today?" Ariannas smiled cheerfully, her demeanor overblown with jolliness.

"Ugn… this isn't happening…" Ventus cowered his face behind Ariannas' chest, her back being the side facing Sora and the entrance.

"Umm—uhh… there's a meeting downstairs in the common room and uhh… Leon told me to fetch you two…" Sora looked around uncontrollably. "This is _incredibly_ awkward."

"Go awaaay," Ventus whined.

"Ven!" Ariannas hit him again gently. "We'll be right down! Thank you for getting us, Master Sora."

"N-No problem…" Sora turned around robotically, his eyes glued open as he headed back down the hall.

Only a few minutes passed before Sora returned to the common room, his disturbed expression quickly catching the attention of the others as they all stopped their conversations in order to address the problem. While Kairi, Leon, Cloud and Tifa wondered out of concern, Yuffie and Riku were more curious as to what could have sparked such a reaction out of the usually composed Sora.

"What's wrong? Did you call them?" Leon asked.

"Yeah… they'll be right down…" Sora said softly, scratching his head while staring intensely at the ground.

"What's wrong with you? You look retarded," Riku inquired.

"I uhh… walked in on something I didn't want to see," Sora said.

"Wait, who did you go get?" Tifa asked.

"Ventus and Ariannas," Kairi answered.

"Oh… OH!" Yuffie said before breaking out in hysterical laughter. "Oh wowww!"

"Oh that's terrible," Riku shook his head.

"Wait, I don't get it guys…" Kairi said sheepishly, feeling somewhat inadequate.

"Don't worry about it, Kairi," Cloud rolled his eyes. "Riku and Yuffie are naturally perverted. It's better you don't catch on quickly to the types of things they do."

"Oh please, you have no right to talk," Yuffie retorted. "You can't sit there and tell me you didn't like having some time alone with Tifa."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Cloud palmed his face with his hand. "This and that are two different things!"

"That happened because of _you_!?" Tifa gasped. "How could you do that to me, Yuffie!"

"Wait, something _did_ happen then!?" Riku said, surprised.

"No! Well, I mean maybe a little, but—no! It's not like that!" Tifa fumbled with her words.

"Details, Tifa. You must tell me everything," Yuffie gestured with her hands.

"Don't say anything, Tifa!" Cloud exclaimed. "There is nothing but pain and tears at the end of a conversation with Yuffie."

"Then tell me," Riku said.

"I know _you _were in on it too, you bastard," Cloud pointed a judgmental finger at the other Twilight dweller. "I don't think I like you anymore. You know what sort of terrible experience I had to go through!?"

"Oh, I get it. So looking through my lingerie is a _terrible_ experience for you, huh? That's funny, you seemed to have _so much_ fun doing it! You even asked me what colour I wanted! I'm wearing what _you _picked out for me, then you say it was a _terrible_ experience? You jerk!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Yuffie went wide-eyed.

"Damn it, Tifa! It's not like that!"

"MASSIVE OVERSHARE! Thank you _very_ much, Cloud and Tifa!" Riku stood up, covering his ears while reciting nonsense syllables to try to drown out the argument that followed.

"Yuffie! What have you done!" Leon yelled.

"I have done nothing but good things for you people!" Yuffie said righteously. "I regret nothing! Nothing, you hear!"

What was supposed to be a group meeting turned quickly to chaos by the time Ventus and Ariannas arrived in the common room, both of them looking at each other for a moment, confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ventus asked.


End file.
